Un ángel entre demonios
by Dess Cullen
Summary: (Basada en Eclipse) Los Cullen y los Quileutes, tras años de alianzas, han conseguido crear un vínculo más fuerte que una amistad. Jacob y Edward, son los mejores amigos: Cómplices y camaradas. Hasta que ella llega, Bella Swan. Una humana que pone todo su mundo de cabeza y la cual tendrá que involucrarse en su mundo para salvar ambos clanes gracias al extraordinario don que posee.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis niñassssss!**

 **¡Aquí estoy con una nueva y alocada historia!**

 **Esto no significa que _"Y si el final feliz no se cumpliese"_ , quede abandonada... Ni mucho menos! ****Simplemente tengo un bloqueo absoluto y he llegado a un punto en que no se como seguir...** **y como no quiero estropear todo el trabajo dedicado a la historia... me he tomado un tiempencito de relax para poner mis ideas en orden.**

 **Mi otra historia, la cual sube _Cris Cullen Black, "Obligada a ti"_ , tampoco va a quedar inconclusa. Me falta un capítulo el cual es definitivo y súper importante, por lo que quiero escribirlo bien no... lo siguiente! Así que por favor, un poquito de paciencia. Prometo que en unos días, estará listo y perfecto como merecéis!**

 ** _¿Cómo ha nacido esta historia?_ Buscando inspiración para la otra... ¡jajaja!**

 **Hace unos días estuve viendo Luna Nueva y Eclipse, que hacía mucho no las veía... Y cuando estaba por la mitad de Eclipse, de repente empezaron a llegarme ideas; una detrás de otra. Una nueva historia empezó a formarse en mi cabecita y sin más... Abrí una nueva carpeta y empecé a escribir como una loca.**

 **Os subo la introducción (esta es la corta) para que os hagáis a la idea de qué va. Esta noche, os subo la larga para que entréis en situación. Ya sabéis que mi forma de escribir habitual es así... _Me gusta dejar claro como son mis personajes y su situación desde el principio._ También quiero avisaros que los primeros capítulos son para ir entrando en situación: Para explicar la relación de "amistad" de los Cullen y los Quileutes y la entrada de Bella en acción y su adaptación... Con esto quiero decir, que esos primeros capis, pueden resultar algo largos... Aunque he intentado que no sean aburridos, (creo haberlo conseguido).**

 **Luego la acción se va desarrollando con más fluidez, y movimiento. (Solo quería avisaros, ok?)**

 **Espero que os guste y tenga tan buena adaptación como las otras historias...**

 **Os dejo con...**

.

 **UN ÁNGEL ENTRE DEMONIOS**

.

INTRODUCCIÓN:

* * *

.

 _Los Cullen y los Quileutes_ , tras décadas de trabajo en equipo para salvaguardar el territorio de Forks de vampiros nómadas, que movidos por el clima intentaban instalarse allí, habían conseguido pasar de una simple alianza a una _complicidad más a ya de la amistad._

Las nuevas generaciones de licántropos junto a los vampiros jóvenes, habían _creado_ un _vínculo más fuerte_ que el de cualquier grupo de simples humanos.

Bromas de instituto, retos, estudios, lealtad, diversión... Y todo ello, complementado por el secreto que ambos bandos guardaban celosamente. Manteniendo a salvo sus tierras.

.

Debido a un acontecimiento con su madre, _Isabella Swan_ , la hija del Jefe Swan, gran amigo de ambas familias y cooperador en la sombra, llega a Forks a cursar su último año de instituto.

La chica, hermosa hasta lo doloroso, divertida y con una capacidad de adaptación con todos ellos asombrosa, crea, aún siendo la única humana, un vínculo de amistad y cariño con todos. Siendo acogida en su grupo "vip" de inmediato.

Todo apunta a que ese va a ser un año que todos recordaran como uno de los mejores de su vida... pero...

.

¿Qué pasa cuándo _los dos jóvenes líderes del grupo, se interesan por Bella_?

¿Cuándo _su interés por ella_ pasa de ser un simple _reto de conquista_ , a dejarse dominar por los _sentimientos que Bella despierta_ en ellos?

Y más, cuando ella se siente fuertemente ligada y atraida por ambos, sin ser capaz de elegir a uno.

.

Todo se complica de manera irreparable, cuando _ella_ , _seducida por los trucos_ propios de cada especie, los cuales _usaron sin_ ser plenamente _conscientes_ de sus actos, acaba _acostándose con ambos_ amigos.

Descubriendo poco después, los secretos que escondían, repudiando a ambos clanes y por tanto, apartándose de ellos.

.

 _Rivalidades. Deslealtad. Inseguridad. Enfados... Juegos. Seducción y... Amor._

.

Cuando parece que toda amistad entre Edward y Jacob está perdida por la disputa del amor de Bella, y posterior rechazo de ella, se ven obligados a unir sus fuerzas sobre naturales, otra vez, ante la amenaza de un nuevo vampiro con poderes jamás vistos por ninguno, que amenaza con acabar con ambos clanes.

Pero por si solos, lobos y vampiros, no son capaces a deshacerse de él... por lo que tienen que recurrir a la ayuda de quien menos imaginaron nunca:

Bella

 _Ella poseé un don extraordinario_ , el cual será la salvación para todos. Entre ambas familias y con riesgo de su propia muerte y la de su padre, Bella acaba accediendo a involucrarse en sus vidas "secretas", complicándose todo aún más.

.

Vampiros, lobos y una humana extraordinaria uniran sus fuerzas para salvar dos familias y a todo un pueblo...

Pero, **_¿conseguirán salir del triángulo amoroso que han creado entre los tres?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que os gusteeeeee! Mil besossssssss!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Introducción

**HOLAAAAAAAAA! OTRA VEZ...!**

 **Aquí os dejo la intro larga. Con está, queda el rol de la historia más que claro!**

 **Quiero también aprovechar a desvelaros un secreto... Esta será la primera vez que**

 **le de "poderes" a Bella... Así que, si alguna vez leéis algo que no corresponda,**

 **o que me haya liado un poco... os pido disculpas y que tengáis este detalle en cuenta.**

 **Y ahora si... Os dejo con...**

 **.**

 **"UN ÁNGEL ENTRE DEMONIOS"**

* * *

.

Los Cullen y los Quileutes han alcanzado una alianza de amistad y lealtad a lo largo de varias décadas por la obligación de defender sus territorios.

Los Cullen, Forks, donde a través de más de un siglo, han fijado su residencia a intervalos de varias décadas, considerándolo su territorio. Y los Quileutes, La Push, donde han vivido generaciones de indios a lo largo de los siglos.

La última vez que los Cullen volvieron a Forks, ya completa la familia, unos nómadas fuertes y organizados, intentaron arrevatarles el territorio, sembrando el terror entre los ciudadanos, llegando a atacar en la reserva india.

Forks y sus alrededores eran una zona muy apetitosa para los vampiros, ya que el clima nublado de la zona les favorecia para poder hacer una vida al descubierto, durante el día. Por lo que de vez en cuando, algún grupo se arriesgaba a ir para intentar instalarse.

Por separado vieron que no eran capaces de aniquilar a los intrusos, por lo que hicieron una alianza para ayudarse mutuamente.

Una vez solucionado el problema y tras trabajar juntos durante semanas, observaron que ganaban más estando unidos que separados. En ese tiempo, también pudieron conocerse y ver que en cierta manera, no eran tan diferentes. Eso concluyó en algo más intenso que una simple alianza.

Incluso volviendo parte de la familia en varias ocasiones para ayudar a los licántropos a combatir a otros vampiros nómadas que intentaban instalarse en las tierras de Forks.

Los Quileutes, ya no solo salvaguardaban su territorio, si no que velaban por el de los Cullen. No dejando a ningún otro nómada instalarse en las inmediaciones. Después de todos esos años y lealtad, su alianza fue convirtiéndose en una amistad. Incrementada con la nueva generación de licántropos.

Pasados más de cincuenta años, los Cullen regresan a Forks de forma fija. A esas alturas, poca gente quedaba en el pueblo que pudiese reconocerlos. Y la familia hechaba de menos su territorio y, su amistad con los Quiletures.

Hubo nuevos nacimientos, por lo que nuevos lobos existían en la manada. Más jóvenes, renovados y con ideas más abiertas que sus antecesores. Por lo que la relación con los chicos Cullen, fue más abierta, cordial y amistosa.

El compromiso y confianza había llegado al punto de que el Doctor Carlisle Cullen junto a su hijo Edward, se habían convertido en los médicos de la manada.

Incluso el doctor cedió unas jugosas becas para los estudios de los chicos Quileutes.

Todo eso, no hizo más que sellar de forma más firme el "tratado", ahora convertido en alianza de amistad entre ambos clanes.

.

No llevando un año instalados en el pueblo, otro grupo de vampiros, intentó conquistar su territorio. Y como en veces anteriores, ambos bandos trabajaron en equipo para exterminarlos sin causar revuelo y que ningún humano saliese herido.

Esa, fue la primera vez que los nuevos chicos Quileutes trabajaron en equipo con los Cullen. Sam, como Alpha (puesto cedido por Jacob, que le correspondía por linaje) Jacob como Beta; Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Jared y por primera vez tras muchas décadas contaban con una mujer entre sus filas, Leah.

Los "adultos" reñían a los jóvenes ya que consideraron la batalla como un juego, pasándose los entrenamientos entre bromas y piques. Una vez ganado, dejando al pueblo sin amenazas, todos los "jóvenes" se fueron juntos a celebrarlo.

A partir de ese día, su amistad se consolidó en una lealtad pura, relacionándose como harían simples humanos adolescentes:

Comenzaron a hacer quedadas con las chicas a Por Ángeles; excursiones a la playa de La Push, donde los Cullen ya no tenían veto a entrar, siendo invitados a barbacoas y algunos eventos de la tribu; e incluso los lobos acompañaban a los vampiros en sus cacerías, retándose por conseguir la pieza más apetitosa.

El instituto comenzó, y allí consolidaron aún más su relación, volviéndose un grupo inseparable.

Las chicas del instituto, como adolescentes hormonadas que eran, bebían los vientos por los chicos. Edward y Jacob, eran los más populares en ese ámbito, ya que poseían una belleza y atractivo físico algo superior al de sus hermanos, y se retaban y picaban con el tema de las chicas; aunque sin faltarle el respeto a ninguna.

.

Todo iba genial, hasta que ella llegó... Isabella Swan. La hija del jefe de policía de Forks, amigo íntimo de los Quileutes y cercano al Dr. Cullen. La cual iba a cursar su último año de estudios allí; y no solo haría eso, si no que desbarataría la perfecta vida de cinco vampiros y cinco licántropos, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, ni de lo que ellos eran en realidad.

La curiosidad y las comidillas pronto revolucionaron el instituto con la noticia de la nueva incorporación.

Expectación que no pasó desapercibida para los chicos "vip", como los habían bautizado en el instituto, comenzando a idear retos entre los varones solteros del grupo.

Pronto esa expectación se convertiría en algo mucho más personal que un reto de testosterona, cuando el amor, el deseo y sus secretos se vieron en tela de juicio. Cuando dos titanes se vieron enfrentados por el amor de una... ¿simple humana?

Pero lo que ninguno esperaba, es que Bella no era una simple humana. Ella era poseedora, en su condición humana, de un don extraordinario. Bella domina la capacidad de la "halotequinesis".

Ese es el truco, aunque al principio ella no entiende, del porqué encaja con ambos clanes: Su halo, "su escudo" la protege y en cierta forma, la iguala a ellos, como medida de protección ante un peligro inminente que ella, conscientemente, desconoce.

Pronto, los juegos del coqueteo comienzan a hacerse presente entre Edward, Jacob y Bella. Formando un trío peligroso, del que ninguno es consciente. La atracción que generan ambos en ella, es tan brutal, que no es capaz a decantarse por uno de ellos.

.

Todo se complica de forma irrevocable entre Edward y Jacob cuando, no siendo capaces de controlar sus instintos de atracción, generados por sus "genes" al verse atraídos y enamorados de Bella, la seducen de forma independiente y ella, sin opción a poder negarse, acaba acostándose con ambos.

Eso, es el principio de una serie de acontecimientos que hace que los que hasta ese momento habían sido los mejores amigos, camaradas de batallas y dos "Betas" de sus clanes, comiencen una guerra entre ellos por el amor de la chica.

Viéndose obligados a combatir, una vez más, conjuntamente por el bien de sus familias, de todo un pueblo y para salvar la vida de Bella y su padre.

Pero para complicarlo todo aún más, necesitarán la ayuda de esa humana y de su magnífica capacidad, para acabar con un vampiro con un don nunca antes visto por ellos, convirtiéndose en el mayor peligro al que se hayan enfrentado jamás.

Pero... ¿Y si Bella se niega a involucrarse y pelear junto a ellos?

.

Un ángel había llegado para mezclarse entre demonios.

DEFINICIONES:

Genes: Genética de lobo/vampiro. Entre los jóvenes lo llaman "trucos" de seducción para con las mujeres, o hombres según sexo. Olor, atractivo, belleza facial, seguridad en si mismos, miradas intensas, aura seductora... De la misma forma que los genes los ayudan a facilitarles que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies, cuando encuentran a una pareja adecuada (no imprimación), donde la atracción sexual se enlaza fuertemente al sentimiento de amor, ellos son los arrastrados hacía esa pareja. No pudiendo tener controlados sus "trucos" de seducción con la persona en cuestión. No midiendo ningún tipo de consecuencia.

Licántropo: Persona que se convierte en lobo, al despertar un gen de linaje al percibir vampiros cerca de su tribu. Adquiriendo diferentes atributos: Ralentización del envejecimiento. Aumento considerable del calor corporal. Fuerza física y corporal muy superior a la humana. Sentidos (vista, oido, olfato) extra sensitivos. Apariencia igual a la de un humano; tez más oscura, bronceada, ojos negros y dientes muy blancos.

Vampiro: Espectro de vida nocturna que se alimenta de sangre humana. Clavándole los colmillos en las venas o arterias a la victima y absorviendo hasta que el corazón deja de latir. También existe la variante de los vampiros "vegetarianos" que se alimentan de animales de gran tamaño. Poseen varias armas de caza, como su belleza, poder de persuasión y carisma y sensualidad sexual ante los humanos. Fuerza, agilidad y velocidad extremadamente desarroladas; al igual que los sentidos, vista, olfato y oido. Su apariencia es de tez blanca, ojos rojos o dorados (según alimentación), gran belleza, tacto frío y duro similar al mármol. Algunos con "dones" como la telepatía, precognición o empatía.

Imprimación: Atributo de licántropo en donde la genética selecciona a la hembra o macho más compatible para la perpetuación de la raza. Aunque es algo que siente el licántropo/a, el efecto de la atracción también es captada y devuelta por él/la imprimado/a. La sensación es de un enamoramiento rozando lo absesivo. Sintiendo algo parecido al dolor físico al estar lejos del imprimado/a. Se construye una relación extrictamente monógama. Dejando a un lado cualquier otra relación o parentesco.

 _Def. Poética: Cientos de hilos de acero, te sostienen al suelo. Ella es tu todo; tú satélite, tú vida. Podría ser cualquier cosa por ella... Su amigo, su hermano, su protector... Su amado._

Halotequinesis: Capacidad de protegerse ante ataques mentales y psíquicos (escudo). Incluso en algunos casos, con la habilidad potenciada de emitir un halo (niebla clara, vaho) desde su cuerpo, para proteger a otros. En algunas personas (o seres) se ve ampliada por la capacidad de lanzar el halo con fuerza hacía alguien a modo de ataque; parecido a una bola de energía.

Vulturis: Un simple clan. Parecido a los Cullen, pero con dieta normal. Viven en Italia y son ajenos a estas batallas. Carlisle los conoce de la época en que vivió allí durante algunas décadas. No tienen poder de mando y ejecución sobre nadie.

.

 **Espero os haya gustado esta "super" introducción.**

 **Espero vuestros coments, para ver que tal está siendo aceptada la historia.**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSS!**


	3. Chapter 3 Capítulo 1

**HOLA MIS NIÑASSSSSSS!**

 **Como lo prometido es deuda... ¡Aquí estoy!**

 **En este capi, podréis comprar realmente la relación entre todos.**

 **Sobre todo entre Edward y Jacob.**

 **Os resultará raro, verlos con tanto colegueo... Pero eso,**

 **es lo genial de esta historia!**

 **Os dejo con... "Un ángel entre demonios"...**

.

CAPITULO 1

* * *

 _SEPTIEMBRE._

 _PRIMERA SEMANA DE CURSO._

 ***Nota de autor: pensamientos que Edward lee van entre estos signos**

 **.**

Tres días. Solo tres días llevaban de curso, y los chicos Vip ya habían sido reprendidos por todos los profesores que les impartían clase.

\- Por favor, Sr. Cullen y Sr. Black... - reprendió nuevamente el profesor Davis. - Acabaré poniéndoles una amonestación por escrito... -

Unos golpes pidiendo permiso para entrar, interrumpieron la nueva regañina del profesor de biología.

\- Pase... - Bufó con resignación y mala gana.

\- Sr. Davis, traemos el pupitre... para la nueva chica – Detallaron los chicos de mantenimiento.

¡Joder, es verdad... la nueva! Edward... nuevo reto

Edward giró levemente la cara hacía su amigo, alzándole las cejas. Aceptando el "reto".

\- ¡Ah, si! Um... - El profesor se dio golpecitos con el dedo índice en la frente, gesto que hacía siempre que meditaba algo. - Veamos donde le hacemos sitio... - Su vista viajo por toda la clase. Dio varias vueltas, evitando ponerla donde veía que sería el único sitio donde entraría un nuevo pupitre.

\- Sr. Davis... - lo llamó Jacob – Aquí hay sitio – Sonrió divertido, pero con un claro deje de perversión.

\- Sr. Black – Alargó el apellido condescendiente, a modo de aviso.

\- Seremos hospitalarios con la chica, señor. - Aclaró Edward de forma seria. - Puede sentarla aqui, con nosotros. No habrá problema.

Muy buena Edward... Cómo siempre, estás en todo hermano

El profesor dudó, pero sabía que para hacerle sitio en otro lugar del aula, debería mover todos los pupitres y eso armaría un tremendo revuelo.

Suspiro, vencido, y claudicó.

\- Está bien... Pero – Alzó su dedo a modo acusatorio. - A la mínima tontería con la Srta. Swan los mando directos al despacho del director. Quedan advertidos. - Alzó la mirada para toda la clase – Y eso, va para todos. - Hizo un silencio, y prosiguió – Les pido que sean un poco... hospitalarios, como acaba de decir el Sr. Cullen. Es nueva, es el último curso y viene de una ciudad grande; muy diferente a Forks... Les pido, como casi adultos que son ya, que se comporten y le hagan una grata acogida.

\- Ummm... Si, se la daremos... Muy grata. Si ella quiere... ¡jajaja! - Canturreo Jake, codeando a Edward, el cual mostraba una sonrisa incluso más perversa que la de su amigo.

\- Señores... quiero recordarles que la Srta. Swan es la hija del Jefe Swan... - Les miró alzando una ceja. - Controlen sus revolucionadas hormanas, manteniéndolas dentro de sus pantalones.

El comentario no hizo otra cosa que desatar las risas escándalosas de toda la clase.

Ni que por ser la hija de Charlie no follara...

Edward giró la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos ante el comentario de su amigo. Pero pronto su sorpresa cambio a unos ojos brillantes llenos de malicia acompañada de una sonrisa pícara.

La clase de biología acabó, y los chicos continuaron con su parloteo igual que marujas mientras iban camino a la cafetería a reunirse con el resto del grupo.

\- ¿Crees que se parecerá a Charlie? - Le preguntó aguantando la risa, el vampiro.

\- Realmente espero que por lo menos, fisicamente, no... ¡jajaja! - Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. - Aunque si es igual de buena chica, que lo es su padre... ya tiene varios puntos ganados.

\- En eso llevas razón. Deberemos andar con cierto cuidado... No me importa una mierda que sea la hija del jefe de policia... - Edward alzó las cejas con prepotencia – Pero que sea la hija de... "Charlie", eso cambia el modus operandi. - Puntualizó ante el asentimiento de Jake.

\- Mi padre está como loco, porque Charlie está nerviosísimo por la llegada de su hija. Está muy emocionado por tenerla este año en casa. Así que, recuerda que tenemos barbacoa en la reserva este sábado en su honor.

\- Si... No lo he olvidado. - Edward se quedó pensativo – Espero que se adapte bien a... nosotros, porque vamos a tenerla hasta en la sopa... Y ella a nosotros. - Edward mostró una cara de cierta preocupación.

En esas, llegaban a la mesa. A "su" mesa, donde el resto ya los esperaban.

\- Edward... - lo llamó Alice preocupada - ¿Y esa cara? - El nombrado guardó silencio.

\- Esta preocupado por la próxima aparición de la hija de Charlie. - Todos asintieron.

\- Debemos darle una buena acogida y que se sienta cómoda... - Alice miró hacía los chicos con intención. - Seguramente tendremos que tratar con ella... bastante. Nuestros padres ya nos han comentado de que cuentan que la acojamos en el grupo, con nosotros. Así que mejor empezar con buen pie.

\- Controlar vuestra testosterona... - Rosalie acabó lo que Alice había dejado en el aire.

\- ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué nos miras solo a nosotros? - Se quejo Jake con falsa aflicción.

\- Porque nos conocemos, Jake. - Rose le alzó una ceja, a modo de advertencia.

El resto de la mesa, comenzó a reirse por lo bajo, y Emmet comenzó a soltar por su gran bocaza alguna que otra bromita subida de tono.

\- Jake... - lo llamó Alice – ¿Sabes por qué se muda ahora?

\- Bueno... no sé mucho, la verdad. Mi padre está mudo en ese sentido. Algo ha pasado entre ella y su madre; algo lo suficientemente grave como para que quiera mudarse aquí, desde Fénix en el último año de instituto.

\- Dame dos minutos con ella, y saldremos de dudas. - Soltó Edward muy pagado de sí mismo. Quil y Embry lo codearon, alzando su ego.

\- ¿Y no la conocíais? De pequeña, digo. Por lo que he escuchado, ella venía aquí los veranos. - puntualizó Rose.

\- La historia es... Charlie y René se casaron pocos años después de acabar el insituto ya que él consiguió trabajo en la policía; ella siguió estudiando en la universidad, pero antes de finalizar sus estudios, se quedó embarazada y tuvo que dejarlos. Cuando... Isabella – Hubo unos murmullos en la mesa – Sí, se llama así – Sonrió – tenía dos o tres años, René se fue de casa con ella. Por lo visto, no aguantaba más viviendo en el pueblo y después de advertir a Charlie muchas veces, al fin cumplió su amenaza. Charlie estuvo unos meses sin ver a su hija, porque René se negaba a decirle donde estaba. Ella, por lo visto tenía un caracter, despreocupado e infantil, según mi padre. Después de un tiempo, él iba a visitarla dos o tres veces al año, y cuando Isabella se hizo más grande, comenzó a venir a pasar un mes en verano con él.

\- ¿Y por qué dejó de hacerlo? - preguntó Leah, metida en el suspense de la historia igual que el resto de los presentes.

\- Mi padre dice que estaba influenciada por su madre... René era, eso... muy alocada. Por lo que su hija hacía más de madre con ella que como debiera ser. Además, mi padre recuerda las pataletas que le montaba a Charlie diciéndole que se aburría, que detestaba estar encerrada en este pueblo durante un mes. Al año siguiente vino solo medio mes, al siguiente una semana... y ya no volvió más.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tenía entonces?

\- 10 u 11.

\- Vaya... pues ha pasado tiempo – Jake asintió.

\- ¿Tú la recuerdas? - preguntó Quil. - Porque yo apenas... de verla alguna vez por la reserva. Pero no de ella.

\- Yo igual... tengo la sensación de acordarme de verla. De jugar de pequeñas. Lo que si recuerdo es que era muy educada y muy dulce. Demasiado para el sitio donde estaba – Rodó los ojos, meneando la cabeza – Me parecía una estiradilla de ciudad, ¡jaja!- Leah abrió de golpe los ojos. - Embry... ¿recuerdas cuando te caiste y te hiciste la herida en el brazo? - el nombrado asintió. - Fue ella la que te curó mientras íbamos a buscar a tu madre.

\- ¡Joder! ¿En serio? - Preguntó alucinado. Leah asintió.

\- Cuando llegamos, ella se había quitado una chaquetita que llevaba puesta y la había usado para hacerte un torniquete, porque no parabas de sangrar. Gracias a eso, solo te pusieron unos puntos de aproximación y evitó que tuviesen que coserte. - Leah comenzó a reirse, ante la mirada de asombro de todos – Tenías la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, y ella te pasaba la mano por la cara, porque no dejabas de lloriquear – Embry bufó, avergonzado de esa parte de la historia – Pero lo realmente simpático de la historia es que ella estaba blanca, pálida... como vosotros – señaló a los miembros vampiros de la mesa. - Porque le daba repelús la sangre.

\- Mal empezamos... ummm... - comentó Edward a modo divertido, sacando las risas de los presentes.

\- Qué dulce... - murmuró Alice. - Aún teniéndole asco a la sangre, te curó porque te vio herido. Eso dice mucho de una persona, y más siendo una niña pequeña.

\- Pues si... porque tendríamos unos nueve años... – Contestó Leah. - No me caía demasiado bien, porque yo quería una amiga para jugar con las muñecas, ya que allí era la única niña pequeña, las demás ya eran adolescentes, y ella solo quería jugar con los chicos, a lo bruto. Cuando éramos más mayores, recuerdo de pensar, que su caracter no pegaba con sus formas tan comedidas y refinadas – Leah meneó la cabeza, dándole vueltas a aquel recuerdo.

Jake se quedó pensativo; ausente. Acto que alertó a Edward a estar más pendiente de lo que hacía y decía su amigo.

\- Cuéntanos más cosas, Jake. - Le pidió Alice.

\- Apenas... tengo algún vago recuerdo. De columpiarla en la rueda que hay colgada en el árbol en la entrada de mí casa, mi padre y Charlie lo pusieron para ella. Algún juego en la playa... - Jake se quedó mirando al infinito. - Y un día, creo que fue el último año que vino. Ya éramos más crecidos, y las travesuras... bueno... recuerdo que, no sé porqué, comencé a lanzarle barro de un charlo que había detrás de la casa, y le manche una blusa que llevaba de color azul claro... se la dejé para el arrastré – Rió – Pero no me acuerdo que pudo pasar para que le hiciera algo así.

\- Siendo tú... la más mínima cosa. - Contestó jocoso Embry.

\- Salió corriendo, gritando y llorando. Mi padre alertado por sus gritos salió asustado de casa. Estaba pasando la tarde con nosotros porque Charlie estaba trabajando. Se la llevó dentro y le puso una camiseta mía. Me calló una bronca de aupa. Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, no me dirigió la mirada en todo el rato. Tenía un genio devastador... - Sonrió, pícaro.

\- Black... - lo llamó Edward – Para "apenas" recordarla... - le alzó las cejas, pícaro. Jake le lanzó comida, que él sin apenas inmutarse esquivo. - Te repito, dame dos minutos con ella, y sabré todos sus secretos – Su mirada y su voz, se volvieron tétricas.

Edward miraba hacía su amigo con suspicacia. Sabía que estaba guardándose algo que no quería contar. Pero por norma, solía respetar esos espacios privados.

Desde que se habían echo amigos, y después, inseparables, Edward cortaba la recepción de pensamientos que veía "privados" en todos los miembros del grupo. Pero solía tener más deferncia por Jake. Y por las chicas, por supuesto.

Lo que Jake no quería contar es que sí que se acordaba de porque le había manchado la blusa a Isabella de barro. Él estaba loquito por ella. Recordaba perfectamente la historia que Leah había narrado, porque ese fue el día en que se dio cuenta de que Isabella... Bella, le gustaba. Tenían diez años, y aquel gesto para con su amigo, había hecho que Jake comenzara a mirar a aquella niña de ojos gris azulado, iguales al cielo de Forks, pelo largo y rojizo como era su pelambrera de lobo hoy en día, con otros ojos, menos infantiles.

Ese año, y último, su relación se vio afectada por esos sentimientos. Aunque seguían jugando juntos cuando venía de visita, ya no lo hacían solos, como usuaban a hacerlo años anteriores.

Al año siguiente él le había dicho que le gustaba, y había intentado besarla en los labios, pero ella se había apartado. Diciéndole que no quería darle un beso ahí. Que solo eran amigos. Y que no se le ocurriera intentarlo más. Con las mismas se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí plantado

Jacob se había sentido tremendamente ofendido y por eso le lanzó el barro con tanta saña.

Meses después, escucho una conversación entre su padre y Charlie donde él, con gran dolor le relataba a Billy que su hija no quería volver más. Que ya era grande y aquí se aburría y que además, nadie la quería aquí.

Un puntazo en el pecho, le había obligado a llevarse la mano al foco del dolor, sintiéndose culpable y siendo consciente de que Bella, si que había notado el cambio de actitud de él hacía ella.

.

\- Jake... ¿Estás ahí? - Alice, con la que compartía la clase de matemáticas, lo había dejado en su ensoñación hasta que llegó un punto en que no pudo más que preguntarle.

\- Oh, si... - Jake se sacudió la cabeza, despejándose. Había estado pensando en aquel día con la pequeña Bella desde que habían acabado de comer. - Estaba pensando... - Jacob no sabía que decir.

\- ¿En Isabella? - Le preguntó pícara.

\- Pues si... no te voy a mentir. Tengo curiosidad de verla. De ver como es ahora... - Jake se acercó a Alice para susurrarle. - Antes no lo quise decir, pero... era un niña muy, muy bonita. - Sonrió, mientras a Alice se le ponía cara de embelesada.

\- Vaya... - Alzó las cejas.- ¿Sabes Jake? Me encanta que de vez en cuando, me dejes ver tu lado sensible. - Le acarició el brazo.

\- Pero solo porque tú, eres mi hermana favorita y... sé que te encanta – Le susurró, mostrándole su encantadora sonrisa.

\- Bueno... ¿no llega mañana? - Asintió – Pues ya tienes poco que esperar.

\- Si. No sé si empezará a clase ya, o esperará un par de días. Por lo visto Charlie decidió darle la opción de elegir, para que aclimate poco a poco. - Alice asintió conforme.

\- Srta. Cullen y Sr. Black, por favor... - Suspiró pesadamente la profesora Allen. - Siempre son los mismos apellidos... - Comentó divertida. Ambos se inclinaron de hombros con caras angelicales.

.

.

De vuelta a casa, Alice, Jasper y Edward iban juntos en el coche de este último. Volviendo a sacar en colación la llegada de Isabella.

\- ¿Sabeís? Ya tengo curiosidad por verla – Comentó Edward. Alice dejó escapar una sonrisita.

\- Edward... estás esperando a ver si cumple tus requisitos y seducirla... Espero que recuerdes que es la hija de Charlie y no te la vayas a tirar a la primera de cambio. - Contestó Jasper condescendiente.

\- Si. Lo sé... No hace falta que me lo estéis recordando a cada segundo - bufó molesto. - Solo espero que Jake también lo recuerde – Contestó chistoso. - Además, Jasper, tampoco me tiro a cualquiera. - Jasper rodó los ojos, ganándose una mirada envenenada de parte de Alice.

\- ¿Qué? - protestó él. - ¡Es verdad! - Jasper... acostarse con cuatro o cinco chicas en 115 años... creo que no son tantas... - Contestó él ahora serio.

\- ¿Cuatro o cinco? ¿A quién pretendes engañar Edwad? No porque esté Alice delante debes mentir de forma tan descarada.

\- Edward... te las llevo en cuenta... - Contestó ella divertida. - Han sido once. Y debes empezar a contar desde que empezaste ese estúpido reto con Jacob... - rodó los ojos, algo molesta.

\- Sabes que no solo fue por el juego... - Contestó frío. - Eso de esperar y reservarme para la adecuada, a mí, no me salió tan bien como a vosotros. Así que se acabaron los romanticismos. - El rostro de Edward se puso tenso.

\- Lo sé Edward... Siento haberte recordado lo de Michelle. - Se lamentó Alice.

\- Tranquila... lo he dramatizado un poco. No pasa nada. Eso está más que superado. - Sonrió para complacer a su hermana – Sabes que las respeto a todas. Que no fuerzo la situación ni las ofendo. Simplemente que no quiero llegar a mayores en el plano sentimental, con ninguna.

Pocos años después de entrar Alice y Jasper a la familia, hacía 1955, Edward había encontrado la que parecía ser la elegida para ser su pareja. Era una chica encantadora y parecía muy especial. Después de un tiempo, Edward le desveló su condición de vampiro, y tras unos días de adaptación a la noticia, Michelle lo había aceptado.

Tras casi un año de relación, y ya prometidos con permiso de ambas familias, se acostaron. Habían hablado de que la transformación de ella se hiciese efectiva después de la boda, coincidiendo con un cambio de universidad de Edward. Y ella quería estrenarse siendo aún humana; además le daba morbo hacerlo en diferencia de especies.

Todo había salido bien, pese al tremendo miedo de él a hacerle daño. Pero en el último momento, algo se torció. Él estaba chupándole un dedo y al succionar, debió de tirarle de una piel de las que rodea la uña y una gota de sangre llegó a la lengua del vampiro, descontrolándolo y dándole un ligero mordisco.

"Michelle se asustó y comenzó a gritar, pidiéndole que parara. Justo en el último momento, antes de que el "mordisquito" pasará a mayores, él consiguió parar. Pero ella quedó aterrada de su conducta y de ver como una sola gota de sangre lo descontroló de tal forma. Quejándose de que había conseguido trastocarlo más su sangre, que su sexo. Se había sentido ofendida y defraudada. Y que tenía dudas respecto a pasar toda la eternidad con él, no pudiendo morir, ni cambiar, ni tener hijos... Y lo que más impacto a Edward fue que lo acuso de ser un blando en la cama. Que no había cumplido las espectativas que ella se había imaginado sobre acostarse con un vampiro.

El compromiso se anuló y los Cullen se mudaron; desaparecieron en menos de 24 horas."

Aquel acontecimiento había dejado a Edward muy tocado durante mucho tiempo

Esa fue la segunda vez que se instalaron en Forks.

.

\- ¿Qué creeís que le rondaba la cabeza a Jake mientras hablaba de esa chica? - Preguntó después de un rato de cómodo silencio. - No quise urgar en su mente, pero sé que estaba ido pensando... y algo me dice que es sobre ella. Sobre Isabella.

\- Yo lo encontré animado. Nervioso por la espectación del encuentro, y tenía una felicidad rara en sus sentidos.

\- Bueno, es la felicidad de los recuerdos bonitos. - Contestó Alice, aligerando la curiosidad de su hermano. No iba a delatar el secreto que Jake le había confesado en clase.

\- Ummm... Será... - Contestó no muy convencido.

\- ¿Sabes de lo que me estoy dando cuenta, Alice? De que no has tenido ninguna visión sobre ella. - Alice agacho la cabeza, poniendo mala cara.

\- Lo sé. Estoy confundida, la verdad. Esperando su llegada desde hace días, es extraño que no me haya entrado nada en relación a esa chica. - Su frente estaba llena de arruguitas. - Le comenté el otro día a Carlisle y me dijo que pudiese deberse a su relación con los lobos. Que seguramente me bloqueaban las visiones.

Al llegar a casa, una Esme nerviosa y agitada, andaba para adelante y para atrás.

\- Esme... ¿Qué pasa que estás tan revolucionada? - Preguntó Jasper. - Te siento... exaltada. Pero feliz. - Jasper no pudo más que sonreir ante los sentimientos plenos de su madre.

\- Acabamos de venir de casa de Charlie – Contestó Carlisle haciendo acto de presencia en el salón. - Y tu madre viene maravillada con Bella. - Meneó la cabeza gracioso.

Los tres hermanos Cullen, bueno, los cinco ya que Rose y Emmet también habían llegado ya a casa, se quedaron mirando espectantes esperando alguna noticia.

\- Es... encantadora. Educada, dulce y muy simpática, le encanta leer y sabe pintar - Esme gesticulaba como una loca – Para lo joven que es, ha leido muchísimos libros y dibuja realmente bien - Adulaba la matriarca Cullen.

\- Vamos... una sosita... Educada, dulce, lee mucho y sabe pintar... En fin... - Bromeo Edward sacando las risas de sus hermanos. Hasta que Esme deposito un fuerte golpe en su hombro.

\- ¡Auch! - Se frotó de forma teatral.

\- No seas grosero – Lo reprendió. - No es ninguna sosita. Ha sido muy correcta con los amigos de su padre, dejándolo en buen lugar. Eso, no es ser sosita. Es ser educada y correcta- Alzó la voz la vampira. - Además, te diré que es tremendamente preciosa. - Le alzó las cejas.

Cuando Edward se puso a hurgar en los recuerdos de su madre, ella le bloqueó los pensamientos, solo mostrándole dibujos hechos por Bella.

\- ¡Esme!... - Se quejo él.

\- ¿Verdad que pinta bien? - Se burló ella.

\- Sí... lo reconozco, pinta bien. - confesó sincero. Realmente sus dibujos eran una obra de arte - Pero ahora... dejame verla a ella. - Las pupilas de Edward se dilataron de anticipación. Sabía que su madre no solía ser exagera con los adjetivos. Estaba muerto, doblemente, por verla.

\- La verás muy pronto en el instituto – Le alzó las cejas, burlona. Edward arrugó la boca en un gesto de desconformidad. - Además el sábado estamos todos invitados a la barbacoa que se le hará en su honor. - Todos se sorprendieron por la forma de expresarse de Carlisle.

\- No es solo una bienvenida por parte de los Quileutes. Hablé con Harry y Billy y me pareció oportuno que los Cullen también le diésemos la bienvenida. Por lo que nosotros nos hemos ocupado de hacer algunas compras extras. - Esme sonrió pletórica.

\- Bueno... y... - Alice ya daba saltitos alrededor de Esme. - Cuéntanos algo.

\- Charlie estaba pletórico. Y muy nervioso. - Carlisle asentía sonriente – Tiene miedo a que no encajen. A que ella no se sienta cómoda aquí, con él. Porque dice que desde que llegó habían hablado muy poco, y que ella se había pasado el tiempo metida en su habitación

\- Pero... ¿Cuándo ha llegado? ¿No venía hoy? - Preguntó Rose extrañada.

\- Sí, pero en el último momento quedo una plaza libre en otro vuelo y lo adelantó. Llegó hace tres días. - Anunció Esme.

.

. **Ya tenemos a Bella en el pueblo...**

 **¿Qué le habrá pasado con René para querer irse a Forks?**

 **¿Será Bella una sosita, como piensa Edward?**

 **Todo eso en el próximo... en unos días!**

 **ESTAR ATENTAS! BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	4. Capítulo 4 Capítulo 2

**HOLA MIS NIÑASSSSSS!**

 **Aquí os traigo el siguiente capi.**

 **Aquí se explican varias cosas, así que leer atentas!**

 **Sin más os dejo con... "Un ángel entre demonios"**

.

 _ **CAPITULO 2**_

* * *

.

En la reserva, los nervios andaban pululantes en el ambiente. La noticia de la llegada de Isabella había revolucionado a todo el mundo.

Realmente no era simplemente por la chica, ya que había pasado muy poco tiempo con ellos, y no la conocían, si no por su padre. Por Charlie.

Él, era una persona muy querida tanto allí en La Push, como en el pueblo. Era gentil, noble, divertido, a su manera, y una persona en la que se podía confiar y contar para cualquier cosa.

.

Hacía unos años, en una de las ocasiones en que la familia Cullen, en aquel caso fueron Jasper y Emmet, había ayudado a los Quileutes a desquitarse de unos vampiros un tanto esquivos y persistentes que pretendían fijar residencia en los alrededores de Forks, Charlie, de forma totalmente casual, los había visto en una actitud para nada discreta con sus "virtudes" poco humanas. Los chicos supieron de su presencia, aunque no estaban seguros de lo que había visto; pero eso no fue todo, si no que un par de lobos estaban allí, con Jasper y Emmet.

Los chicos informaron a los ancianos de la tribu y a Carlisle, como Alphas de cada manada o aquelarre para tomar una decisión sobre qué decirle a Charlie.

Al final se decidió contarle algo, ya que él había visto con sus propios ojos la forma de moverse de los vampiros y a los lobos gigantes.

Así que Charlie era sabedor de que había algo más que humanos en el mundo. Que existían ciertas historias mitológicas en las que debía creer, y que los chicos Cullen junto a aquellos lobos que pertenecían a la tribu, estaban allí para proteger al pueblo de ataques de otros seres con ningún respeto por la especie humana.

Por supuesto intentó sosacar más, pero no podían contarle más sin comprometer ambos secretos. Así que se quedó en eso. En que los lobos eran Quileutes y los Cullen, tenían algun tipo de "super" poder.

En el último "incidente" con vampiros nómadas, Charlie fue de gran ayuda confundiendo a la policia, liberando las miras policiales de Forks y así poder hacer más fácil y discreto su trabajo. Ahora, él y los chicos, trabajaban en equipo, y Charlie estaba encantado. Aunque sin revelarle nada más.

.

\- Papá... ¿me puedes decir porque estás tan nervioso? - preguntó Jake a Billy, el cual no paraba con su silla de un lado a otro.

\- La hija de Charlie ya está en el pueblo. - Eso dejó a Jacob trastocado. - Llegó hace tres días. Hubo un vuelo antes de fecha y lo cambió. Así tendría algo más de tiempo para adaptarse antes de comenzar al instituto. - Explicaba Billy, pero Jacob había dejado de oir. - Jacob... ¡Jacob Black!

\- ¡Qué..!

\- ¿Dónde estás? Te estaba hablando...

\- Perdona papá... se me fue la cabeza un segundo – Billy meneó la suya, y comenzó de nuevo.

\- Te decía, que esta tarde voy a bajar a saludarla. Con Harry y Sue. Para darle la bienvendia. Charlie está algo nervioso, porque bueno... ya sabes lo corto en palabras que es, y con una mujer adolescente en casa... - Billy comenzó a reirse solo – No sabe ni de que hablar con ella... ¡jajaja! Pero a aparte de eso... quiero decirte una cosa... - Jake asintió - - Escuchame atentamente... No puedo obligarte, porque no sería justo, que te hagas la niñera de Isabella... además no creo que le gustase. - Billy rodó los ojos, al recordar una conversación hacía unas horas con Charlie sobre el caracter independiente de la chica. - Pero quiero que te comprometas a hacerle la entrada en el instituto más agradable. Ayúdala a orientarse, a que no se sienta sola. Y sería genial si la integraseís en el grupo con vosotros. Es importante para Charlie – lo miró con intención. - Sobra añadir nada más, ¿verdad? - Jake asintió solemne.

\- Por supuesto papá. No lo dudes.

\- Bien... Carlisle y Esme, van a hablar también con sus hijos para pedirles lo mismo; ellos saben fingir sobradamente delante de los humanos, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema. Así que ojito con las bromas y demás... - Jacob prefirió cambiar de tema y no comprobar qué significaba ese "y demás..."

\- El coche estará listo para el sábado. Edward me ha dicho que la pieza que falta llegará en un par de días. Me dará tiempo de sobra para que esté preparado para la gran sorpresa. - Eso alegro a Billy, ya que parecía que por fin se relajaba.

\- Eso es estupendo, Jake. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo con el coche de Bella. - El chico se infló a si mismo de orgullo.

\- Bueno, que los Cullen me hayan conseguido todas esas piezas nuevas, ha echo mucho, la verdad. - Su padre asintió complacido.

Aunque la petición ponía nervioso a Jacob, debía reconocer que le venía de perlas para poder acercarse a Bella sin levantar ningún tipo de alarma. Ya que no quería poner a Bella en la diana de los retos de caza femeninos que se traían él y Edward. Aunque algo le decía que al final habría competencia, como siempre.

Pero por otro lado, a lo mejor ella ni se acordaba de él; o no quería ni tan siquiera su compañía y prefería valerse por si sola y buscarse amigos diferentes... Y sobretodo, esperaba que ella no recordara la historia del beso y del barro... Eso es lo que más le angustiaba.

Esta historia comenzaba a desesperarlo; y Jake era conocido por su escasa paciencia o por la poca pérdida de tiempo en reflexionar las cosas.

Agradeció tener esa noche guardia; así entraría en fase y podría correr para liberar tensiones. No podía permitirse idas de olla como la de esa mañana en la cafetería; si no Edward acabaría por indagar en su mente y no quería darle explicaciones de porque estaba tan nervioso en relación a Bella.

Pero antes de su guardia, le daría unos retoques al coche que sería el regalo de Charlie de bienvenida.

Su padre habia conseguido la carrocería casi intacta de un todoterreno , y le había comentado sobre arreglarla. Después de comprobar los daños de motor, el presupuesto alcanzaba un precio bastante alto. Pero comentándolo con Edward, llegamos al acuerdo de que ellos comprarían las piezas y yo, con la ayuda de Quil y Embry, la montaría.

Todos queríamos facilitarle las cosas a Charlie con Bella y que quedase bien con su regalo.

.

.

Después de una llamada del aeropuerto ofreciéndole una plaza vacante en el vuelo del día siguiente, y siendo aceptada por Bella, otra discusión se originó en casa, con René.

Después de lo que había pasado con Richard, ella había perdido el título de "mamá", para pasar a llamarse René.

\- Pero Bella... ¿mañana? - René estaba angustiada. Sabía que en cuanto su hija se subiese a ese avión, la había perdido definitivamente; para siempre. - Es tan... precipitado.

\- No sé porque te alteras tanto, René. Tu sueles hacer las cosas así... precipitadas y sin medir las consecuencias. - Le soltó como una daga envenenada.

\- Por favor hija... espera. No te vayas así... Yo... ya no sé como pedirte disculpas – se lamentaba su madre.

\- Tus lágrimas, ya no me afectan. Mañana me voy. Y preferiría que no me acompañases al aeropuerto. -Se giró para irse, pero volvió a enfrentarla – Por cierto... puedes decirle que ya tiene el paso libre para entrar cuando quiera. A partir de mañana, en cuanto ponga mis pies fuera de esta casa, yo aquí no pinto nada... Me refiero a que pinto menos incluso que antes.

\- Bella... por favor... Lo siento... perdóname. - Bella la miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Ya estás perdonada... Simplemente que esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estoy cansada de tus locuras, de tus estupideces de hippy entrada en años que se niega a envejecer... Madura René. Tienes más de cuarenta años, ¿no crees que es hora de dejar las tonterias?

\- Cielo, sé que tienes razón. No te he dado una infancia normal... Lo sé. Y me disculpo por ello...

\- Si, como siempre. Hasta que hagas otra estupedez mayor... Aunque no sé como podrías superarte a ti misma después de lo de Richard.

\- Ya te he prometido que no entrará en casa mientras tu sigas viviendo aquí. Tú eres más importante que él... Siempre has sido lo más importante – Gimoteaba René desesperada.

\- Bonita manera de disimularlo... Además, no te creo. Sé que en el momento en que doblegue y las cosas vayan volviendo a la normalidad, al final acabarás liándola otra vez. Y aunque él ya no me importe, me duele ver como mi madre se tira al que fue mi novio hasta que ella lo metió en su cama. - René cerró los ojos intentando hacer desaparecer el recuerdo de cuando su hija los encontró en una postura poco correcta en su cama, desnudos, gimiendo y perlados en sudor. - Ya llevabamos tiempo tensas, porque estaba cansada de tus jilipoyeces, pero vuelvo a repetirte... Esto ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso de mi excesiva paciencia. Mañana por la tarde embarco rumbo a Forks. Estoy segura que aquello, no podrá ser tan malo como seguir aquí contigo.

Y tal cual lo dijo, asi hizo. Al día siguiente por la mañana mientras su madre trabajaba, tomo un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto.

Si le dijo la verdad a René sobre el nuevo día de vuelo, pero le mintió en la hora. No quería que la acompañase al aeropuerto. Necesitaba hacer esto sola. Sin despedidas. Sin dramas ni escenas.

Le dejó una nota en la nevera, cogió sus cosas y se fue.

 _\- Bueno Bella... Aquello no será tan malo. Solo es un año. Además, podré aprovechar el menor nivel académico de allí para mejorar algunas notas, y así abrirme mejores puertas de becas para la universidad. Solo un año. ¿Qué puede salir mal en un año? ¿En Forks? Morirme de aburrimiento, tal vez. Pero, ¿Qué daño puede causarme?_

 _._

Su padre fue a buscarla al aeropuerto a la hora que le dijo. Realmente estaba allí una hora antes por si el vuelo se adelantaba.

Antes de salir, recibió una llamada de René, alertándolo de que Bella se había al aeropuerto, si estaba informado sobre el nuevo cambio.

\- Si, me llamó ayer para decirmelo.

\- ¡Ah! Bueno, me quedo más tranquila, sabiendo que estás al corriente.

\- René... Ella... ¿te mintió para que no la acompañaras? - preguntó, atónito.

\- Sí.

\- Pero... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado entre vosotras? No me lo explico. - Charlie estaba confundido; no encontraba motivo para que Bella se fuese a vivir con él, a un año de acabar el instituto. Bella solo debía aguantar un año más y estaría en la universidad.

\- Charlie... yo... no puedo explicarte. Han sido muchas cosas... Bella está, cansada de aguanta mis tonterías y mi falta de madurez... y ha explotado. - A Charlie no le acabó de convencer la explicación de su exmujer.

\- No voy a seguir insitiendo en que me lo cuentes. Ya te he preguntado varias veces y ninguna quiere decirme el motivo real. Bueno... la verdad no me importa. Me alegro que haya recordado que tiene un padre con el cual puede contar. Será muy agradable tenerla aquí este año, antes de que se convierta en adulta y haga su vida.

\- Sí, me alegro por ti. Disfrútalo Charlie. Tienes una hija maravillosa, aprovecha este año con ella. - dicho lo cual, colgó.

Después de anunciar la llegada de su vuelo, Charlie se levantó y se fue a esperarla cerca de la puerta de desembarque.

.

Llevaba sin verla en persona dos años, y estaba nervioso por el encuentro. Mientras notaba como comenzaba a sudar, las puertas se abrieron y un par de minutos, eternos, después, Bella apareció cargada con dos maletas.

Él corrió a ayudarla. Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Hola papá – lo saludó ella, al ver que él se había quedado plantado.

\- Hola hija... Estás... muy cambiada. - Sonrió – Estás, realmente preciosa. - No sabía cómo habían salido esas palabras de su boca, ya que era una persona poco dada a las demostraciones afectivas.

\- ¡Vaya... gracias! - Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rojo.

\- Veo que sigues poniéndote colorada por nada – Bromeó él, a lo que ella asintió arrugando la cara divertida.

Una vez en el coche, estuvieron casi una hora sin decirse nada. NO encontraban las palabras adecuadas. Hasta que Charlie decidió romper el hielo.

\- Bella... quiero que sepas que estoy encantado de que vengas aquí a vivir, conmigo.

\- Gracias. Yo... quisiera que supieras que estoy muy agradecida por que me acogieras así de fácil en tu casa. Sin preguntas, sin reproches... Sé que fue todo un poco precipitado... - Se excusaba ella, nerviosa.

\- Por favor... no tienes que agradecer nada. Esta ha sido tu casa siempre, y siempre han estado las puertas abiertas para ti. - Bella le sonrió en agradecimiento a sus palabras. - Lo único que siento es qu eno hayas considerado mudarte como una opción antes. - Murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Bella pudiese oirlo.

Hicieron otro largo silencio, sumidos en sus cosas, hasta que, esta vez Bella, rompiese el silencio que comenzaba a ser algo agobiante.

\- Cuéntame... ¿Qué tal Forks?...

Con esa pregunta, tuvieron conversación, tranquila y amena durante el resto del viaje. Charlie comenzó a contarle anécdotas y vivencias, mientras ella escuchaba. De vez en cuando intervenía, haciendole alguna pregunta. Realmente le interesaba la conversación, ya que así se iba haciendo a la idea de lo que podría encontrarse allí.

Hasta que su padre entró en un tema que llamó algo más su atención: Los Quileutes.

\- ¿Siguen viviendo todos los chicos allí? Con los que jugaba de pequeña, me refiero. - preguntó con suavidad.

\- Sí. A excepción de algunos de los mayores, que se han mudado para estudiar o trabajar. Los de tu edad están allí. Además, van a tu mismo instituto, así que no tendrás que empezar sola. - Charlie esperó para ir viendo la reacción de ella, que se mostraba tranquila y relajada – Cuando decidas el día que empezaras a clase, los avisaré para que te recojan en casa y así vas con ellos. Supongo que será más fácil si llegas conociendo a alguien. ¿verdad? - preguntó entusiasmado.

\- Sí... - contestó tímida.

Aunque no lo tenía tan claro. El recuerdo que la había acompañado de su último verano no había sido especialmente bueno, debía recordar que eran unos niños de once años. Habían pasado siete años desde entonces. Todos la habrían olvidado.

Él... Jacob, ni se acordaría de ella. Ni de aquel beso que quedó sin sellar aquel día en la playa.

Tuvo que esconder la sonrisa que se le escapaba de los labios recordando el "regalito" que le traía en la maleta. Aunque debía reconocer que le daba pánico el momento en que se lo diese; por supuesto que lo haría en momento en que ella se sintiese segura para hacerlo, pero... ¿llegaría ese momento?

.

A los pocos días de llegar, tuvo una visita inesperada.

\- Bella – la llamó su padre desde abajo de las escaleras. - ¿Puedes bajar?

\- Si... voy.

Al bajar al salón, se quedó de piedra. Dos personas, por llamarlas así, estaban adornando el salón de su padre, desmereciendo cualquier cosa a su alrededor.

Eran dos divinidades griegas:

Un hombre, rubio de treinta y tantos, con un atractivo capaz de derretir un iceberg, y una mirada dulce e hipnótica.

Y una mujer, de su edad aproximada. Cabello caoba perfectamente peinado y cuidado; su cutis era literalmente perfecto. Y sus ojos, del mismísimo color que los de su acompañante, igual de hiptónitos pero transmitían una ternura sin fin.

Ambos pálidos como la más pura e inmaculada nieve.

\- Bella, hija... Ellos son el matrimonio Cullen. Carlisle y su esposa Esme. Han venido a saludarte. - Informó Charlie.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Eso, es... todo un detalle por su parte. Muchas gracias, han sido muy considerados – Bella sacó a relucir su refinada educación, a sabiendas que dejaría a su padre en buen posición ante la visita. Aunque no se hacía ni una ligera idea del orgullo que le hacía sentir a él solo con su presencia.

\- Por favor, no nos des las gracias. No se merecen. - Contestó Carlisle sonriente y agradecido.

\- Y no nos trates de usted... Nos haces parecer demasiado mayores – Esme le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado, le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

 _\- ¡Joder!... Está helada._

\- Tu padre estaba deseando que llegases – Comentó Carlisle – No ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que supo que te mudarías.

\- Pero todo cosas buenas – Sonrió Esme de forma cómplice.

Pero ese pensamiento no dejó que se mostrase en su cara de ninguna forma. Devolvió los besos gustosa y agradecida.

Obviando su belleza deslumbrante, parecían encantadores. Y... había algo en ellos, que... no sabría describir, pero era como una conexión, una chispa de complicidad inmediata. Como si fuese a encajar con ellos, a entenderse de algún modo.

No tardó en comprobar que tenían cosas en común. Carlisle parecía tener un conocimiento en historia sin paradigma, y Esme entendía de arte más que cualquier profesor que hubiese tenido nunca.

Se pusieron a hablar sin parar. Parecía que se conociesen de toda la vida.

Pero bajo esa "conexión", su "halo" comenzó a avisarla de algo... de un peligro. Uno encubierto... ¿Pero qué peligro habría en dos personas tan encantadoras?

Bella le enseñó algunos dibujos que había pintado, a lo que Esme quedó gratamente sorprendida del talento de la chica.

Calisle y Charlie se fueron a un aparte para hablar.

\- Parece que ha encajado con vosotros – Se alegro, y sorprendió a su vez. - Está hablando más en este rato, que en los tres días que lleva en casa. - El rostro de Charlie se volvió una mueca triste.

\- Tranquilo Charlie. Tenéis que conoceros... hace mucho que no os veíais y... os habéis relacionado muy poco. No os conocéis. Poco a poco. Es encantadora y muy simpática. - Giró la cara hacía la chica, la cual estaba entusiasmada hablando de arte con Esme – Mi mujer esta pletórica con ella – sonrió. - Mírala... solo necesita que le den un poco de pie. - Charlie asentía mirando orgulloso hacía su hija.

\- Pues yo que soy un desatre para las relaciones... vamos mal – Se lamentó.

\- Charlie, con tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? - Asintió – Seguro que se llevará bien con los chicos, eso le hará abrirse más contigo. Tener amigos, para los jóvenes es imprescindible, eso los ayuda a abrirse también en casa.

\- Si... en cuanto empiece a clase y se vaya relacionando, su actitud cambiará... o eso espero. - Carlisle le dio unos golpecitos de ánimo en la espalda.

\- Además... siento decirte, que tendrás a un montón de varones rondando tu casa sin tardar... - Charlie frunció el ceño de forma teatral. - Es una hermosura, Charlie.

\- Sí... casi demasiado – Rodó los ojos y Carlisle no pudo aguantar una carcajada – Eso mismo pensé yo nada más vela bajar del avión. ¿Sabes? - Carlisle lo miró simpático, esperando cualquier salida de las de Charlie – Haría una bonita pareja con tu hijo Edward. - Carlisle tuvo que aguantar el tipo ante el comentario.

Si Charlie supiese lo que en realidad eran él y su familia, no creía que estuviese tan feliz de emparejar a su hija con un vampiro de 115 años.

Y es que Bella tenía un atractivo fuera de lo normal en una adolescente de 18 años. Tenía el cuerpo formado, con sus curvas de mujer más marcadas que otra de su edad; una cadera bien definida y unos pechos rellenos y bien puestos. Una cara blanca con un cutis rozando lo perfecto. Ojos iguales a un cielo ligeramente nublado y una melena larga y castaña, con unos ligeros reflejos rojizos.

Una vez su hubieron marchado los Cullen, Bella se puso a preparar la cena.

\- Papá, mañana deberíamos ir al super a comprar... No tienes casi de nada – Lo riño dulcemente. - ¿Sabes? Los Cullen me han caido genial. Son... no sé... tienen algo especial.

\- Si... son grandes personas. Ya iras conociendo al resto. Vas a encantarles, ya verás.

\- ¿Te importa si pongo un poco de música en la cocina mientras hago la cena? - Esa libertad le sorprendió gratamente. -Si no te molesto...

\- No, no... para nada... - Se apresuró él a contestar. - Pon la música que quieras.

Carlisle tenía razón. En cuanto tuvo contacto con otra gente con quien halbar y explayarse, su humor había mejora notoriamente. Estaba encantado.

Estaba tan emocionado, que estuvo a punto de llamar a Carlisle para contarle, pero le pareció algo infantil.

Ya se lo comentaría en otro momento. Seguro que le gustaría haber acertado y que le reconociera el consejo.

.

.

 **Bueno... ya sabéis el "por qué" de que Bella quisiera irse a Forks..**

 **Espero os haya gustado el capi.**

 **En unos pocos días... el siguiente... Estar atentas!**

 **Y por fin... todos se conoceran! ¡UUUUhhhh, qué nervios!**

 **BESITOS A TODAS!**


	5. Chapter 5 Capítulo 3

**HOLAAAAAAAAA, AQUI ESTOY!**

 **¡Por fin se van a conocer!**

 **Veremos a ver como suceden los acontecimientos.**

 **Sin más, os dejo con... "Un ángel entre demonios"**

 **(ps: los pensamientos de Edward, van así: " _cursiva"_ que en el anterior capítulo**

 **no lo marcó bien el corrector. Y lo que Bella piensa va así: _-cursiva-_ )**

.

.

CAPITULO 3

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos llegaron al instituto como siempre, unos minutos antes de entrar para saludarse con calma.

Pero esa mañana, todos venían ansiosos por contarles al resto:

Isabella, Bella, ya estaba en el pueblo.

Y todos tenían algo que contar ya que los respectivos padres habían bajado a casa a darle la bienvenida.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué han ido solo nuestros padres... ¿No deberíamos haber ido también los hijos? Sería lo lógico... se supone que con nosotros tendrá mas roce – Protestaba Alice.

\- Ya te lo han explicado Esme y Carlisle un trillón de veces – la reprendió Emmet agotado por sus protestas. - No querían atosigarla... somos muchos.

\- Además la veremos en el instituto. - Añadió Rose. - Carlisle ya se ha ofrecido a Charlie para que alguno vayamos a buscarla a casa hasta que tenga el coche.

\- También Billy y Harry se lo han dicho a Charlie. - Añadió Seth. - Ahora la pondremos en un apuro por tener que elegir. - Rió

Jacob, que intentaba estar pendiente de la conversación del grupo, se había separado con Edward para darle el parte de la guardia de la noche, anunciando que todo estaba tranquilo.

Pero él no era el único que estaba pendiente a la conversación que mantenían el resto sobre Bella. Edward también estaba atento a las nuevas noticias, captando los pensamientos de los presentes.

El timbre sonó y todos se fueron, bromeando con el tema de recoger a Bella, para sus respectivas clases.

.

Las tres primeras clases pasaron volando, y la hora del almuerzo llegó.

Edward, Alice y Jacob que compartían esa clase juntos, comenzaron a caminar dirección a la cafetería, cuando de pronto Edward se tensó, ralentizando el paso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? - Le preguntó Alice asustada.

\- ¡Ey, Edward! ¿Qué pasa hermano? - Jacob también se sorprendió de la actitud del vampiro.

\- Está aquí, en el instituto. - Sus acompañantes se miraron entre ellos, sin comprender. - Isabella Swan... Bella. Está aquí. Ha empezado hoy a clase. - Los miró atónito. Igual que se quedaron ellos con la noticia. - Acabo de escucharlo de varios alumnos que han compartido clase con ella.

\- Pero... ¿No empezaba mañana? - Preguntó Alice a la nada. - Qué raro...

\- Seguro que ha empezado porque todos esperábamos por ella mañana. Se sentiría agobiada al decirle Charlie que pasaríamos todos a por ella – Supuso, bastante acertada Alice.

\- Debemos encontrarla... - Sentenció Jake. - Si mi padre se entera que la he dejado comer sola... - Rodó los ojos. - Edward, ¿La has visto?.

\- Si... puedo distinguirla. Por lo que pude "oir" pidió que le indicaran el camino a la cafetería, y el gilipollas de Mike Newton se a ofrecido a acompañarla – Bufó.

.

 _"¿Le has leido los pensamientos a Newton?"_

Edward negó.

.

\- Pero conociéndolo... no serán gentiles... Es un autentico baboso, y un pervertido. - Gruñó.

\- Hablaron los angelitos del instituto... - Alice les rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué tal si caminamos e ideamos como interceptarla antes de que se siente con Newton, Jessica y demás... - Todos estuvieron más que de acuerdo con el plan de Alice.

Al llegar a la cafetería no les fue difícil encontrar a Isabella. Estaba en la cola para recoger su almuerzo y varios alumnos, sobre todo masulinos, andaban a su alrededor igual que moscones.

Otros alumnos, ya sentados, miraban hacía ella y murmuraban entre ellos.

\- Tenemos visita... - Anunció Jasper. - He olido su fragancia nada más entrar en la cafetería. - Sonrió con un deje perverso. Alice lo miró fulminándolo. - Tranquila mi vida... Ni es algo sexual, ni "carnal" – mordió al aire, divertido, sacando las risas de los chicos lobo. - Simplemente... ¡huélela! - Alzó las cejas.

Todos aspiraron el aire... Desgustándola, sobre todo los chicos vampiros. El olor de Bella era... exquisito. Una frangancia, una esencia dulce, apetecible... inigualable.

\- ¡Joderrr! Ummm - Emmet se relamía, de forma teatral, hasta que se ganó un capón por parte de Rose.

\- ¡Emmet! - Lo fulminó Edward. El cual estaba tenso, aguantando la respiración por miedo a seguir oliendo la exquisitez que resultaba Isabella.

\- ¡Mierda! Nadie había supuesto que pudiese ser un problema para vosotros... por su sangre – Comentó Seth angustiado, ante el asentimiento de Embry y Quil. Toda la mesa se quedó en un silencio tenso.

Jake miró preocupado para Edward, el cual le devolvió la mirada, tranquilizadora.

Edward olisqueó, dejando que el olor embriagador de esa chica, intoxicara su sistema.

Estaba seguro que sería un olor que le costaría olvidar. Y aunque activaba su ponzoña, no había peligro de descontrol. Simplemente era... exquisito.

Igual a un perfume que te encanta, y que alguien especial para ti lo usa. Siempre que lo captes, te recordará a esa persona.

\- Huele... ¡joder...! - Alzó las cejas asombrado. - Hacía tiempo que no captaba una fragancia tan...

\- Especial – Acabó la frase Alice, mirando hacía su hermano con picardia. - Pero no hay ningún peligro. - Todos los Cullen afirmaron. Los Quileutes respiraron tranquilos.

\- Como sea... Hay que interceptarla. El grupo de Newton, Tayler y demás la rondan como moscas... - Meneó la cabeza con disgusto – Y no queráis saber lo que están pensando – Frunció el ceño molesto.

\- Vaya... el angelito se molesta por unos pensamientos subiditos de tono – Se burló Rose.

\- Están imaginándose maneras de follarse a esa chica que ni yo mismo, casi, podría imaginar... - Su sonrisa se volvió perversa, cargada de picardía.

Codeó a su "hermano", a Jake, el cual después de mostrar una rabia más que patente en su rostro, lo cambió a una sonrisa igual de lasciva a la de Edward.

\- Recalco el "casi" – Los varones de la mesa estallaron en carcajadas, ante los resoplidos divertidos, de las chicas.

Hasta que de pronto, todos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Alice a lo lejos.

\- Hola... Tu debes de ser Isabella. Soy Alice Cullen.

.

\- La enana se ha adelantado – Confirmó Emmet lo evidente.

\- Eso ha sido muy... Alice – Jasper sonreía meneando la cabeza.

Era de esperar algo así de ella. Directa y sin rodeos.

Edward se quedó perplejo ante la visión de la belleza de Bella.

Jacob alucinó con el cambio de ella; antes era una niña preciosa, pero ahora, era una mujer que lo dejaba sin palabras.

.

\- Ho... hola. Solo Bella – Le devolvió el saludo Bella. - Es un placer. He oido hablar mucho de ti, y eso que acabo de llegar – Sonrió.

Pero no pasaron desapercibidas las mismas sensaciones cómplices que cuando conoció a sus padres... ¿adoptivos?

Cualquiera no diría que eran familia biológica. Eran idénticos... sus rasgos faciales no eran similares, pero tenían semejanzas que no pasaban desapercibidas:

Sus ojos, su tacto, su palidez extrema, sus ojeras violáceas...

Y la misma conexión que había sentido con los señores Cullen, la sintió con aquella chica que prometía ser super especial.

\- Yo de ti también... bueno, yo y, todos... - Alzó las cejas, indicándole su mesa.

Bella movió los ojos hacía la dirección que le indicaba Alice; echo un vistazo y tuvo que aguantar la respiración y controlar sus gestos faciales.

Jamás... Nunca, había visto tanta belleza y atractivo físico junto en menos de un metro cuadrado.

Aunque quedó claro quienes eran los Quileutes y quienes los Cullen.

Los rasgos faciales idénticos, saltaban a la vista. Y el moreno inconfundible de los Quileutes, contrastaban notoriamente. Eran un grupo, un tanto peculiar.

En estas... una imagen de Edward hablándole le entró a Alice.

.

 _"No puedo leerle los pensamientos... a Bella. Esto es... demasiado extraño. Espero que Carlisle tenga alguna teoría al respecto."_

Alice le dirigió una mirada fugaz a su hermano. Esto había que hablarlo. Algo raro pasaba con esa chica. Ni ella podía verle el futuro y Edward leer su mente.

.

\- Vamos... te estábamos esperando. Aunque te has adelantado un día. - Alzó las cejas simpática. A lo que Bella se inclinó de hombros.

\- Eh... ¿Cómo que la estábais esperando? Bella iba a sentarse con nosotros... - Protestó Mike.

\- Ha sido muy amable por tu parte de que la trajeras hasta aquí. De ahora en adelante, Bella es una de las nuestras. - Sentenció mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Otra "Vip"? - Se burló.

\- Siento que tu no hayas llegado a adquirir esa categoría, Newton. Supéralo. Este es el primero de muchos otros chascos que te esperan en la vida. Aprende de él. - Sermoneó, pretenciosa, ante una perpleja Bella que aguantaba la risa. - ¿Has cogido tu comida, Bella? - Esta asintió. - Perfecto, vamos... todos están deseando conocerte.

Solo con esa idea, Bella comenzó a ruborizarse.

Tragó saliva y se dio fuerza interior a si misma.

.

 _\- Piensa que es mucho mejor pasar este trago, antes que sentirte perdida y fuera de lugar durante días-_

 _._

Alzó la cabeza, ella no se aminoraba fácilmente.

Nada más enfocar a la mesa, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente; más bien, la escrutaban.

Y aunque eran iguales a los otros ojos dorados Cullen que había visto, estos, eran... Especiales.

La mirada de aquel chico era indescriptiblemente hermosa. Jamás podría olvidar aquellos ojos, y aquella mirada. Podía leerle alma a traves de ellos... curioso, sensible, sensual... perverso.

Por un momento tuvo que recordarle a su cuerpo que realizará las funciones básicas, tales como respirar y seguir caminando.

La mirada de aquel chico la había dejado fuera de juego.

.

Edward quedó enganchado literalmente a la visión de aquella chica, nada más que se giró y le mostró su cara. Nunca había mirado un rostro tan hermoso. Era lo que él podría considerar lo más cercano a la imagen de un ángel en la tierra.

No era capaz de apartar la vista de ella, y menos aún, cuando Bella clavó sus azulazos y penetrantes ojos en los de él.

Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, dándole algo similar a un calambrazo donde hacía más de un siglo, había latido su corazón.

Y sumándole que no podía oirle la mente... le hacían despertar todos sus instintos; más la curiosidad y el reto de tener que poner otro tipo de medios para conocerla.

En aquel momento decidió, que Bella, acabaría siendo suya...

Algo, en la visión periférica de Bella la alertó ayudándola a apartar la vista de él, y fijarse en la persona que tenía a su lado:

Un chico musculado, alto, moreno, con unos ojos negros hipnóticos, que tampoco dejaban de, estudiarla. Sin saber por qué, se sintió de pronto abochornada.

Aquella cara, le resultaba tremendamente familiar... ¿Podría ser, _él_?

Jake tuvo que hacer tremendos esfuerzos para no echarse a temblar allí mismo.

En cuanto Bella giró la cara, y pudo observala, su mundo quedó completamente trastocado. ¿Esa chica, era aquella niñita que venía pataleando por pasar sus veranos aquí? Aunque seguía siendo ella, el cambio era más que patente... Era una auténtica hermosura. Un ángel caido del cielo para que él, pudiese contemplarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, y sintió otra vez, como la tierra se movía bajo sus pies.

En aquel momento, decidió que Bella, acabaría siendo suya...

.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había llegado al borde de la mesa y todos la miraban sonrientes y amables. Pero notaba como sus pulmones pedían más aire, necesitando respirar hondo.

Se sentía nerviosa, acorralada... incluso algo asustada. Un aviso de que algo no iba bien.

Ya había tenido esas sensaciones antes, su cuerpo, su mente, le mandaba señales de que algo pasaba, algo iba mal. Y así era. Cuando captaba aquellos "avisos" siempre eran para advertirle de algún tipo de peligro, y su "halo" protector surgía de su cuerpo como un ángel de la guardia:

Un árbol que cayó unos segundos después de ella apartarse.

Un coche que iba a saltarse un semaforo en rojo, en un paso de peatones.

Incluso con Richard, había sentido varias veces esas mismas sensaciones... Haciéndole volver antes a casa aquel día y encontrárselo en la cama con su... madre.

Pero lo de ahora, estaba aumentado. Eran sensaciones que la abrumaban... ¿Pero... qué? ¿Qué es lo que su inconsciente presagiaba, advirtiéndole?

.

 _\- Solo estás nerviosa por tanta atención. Y tanto chico guapo a tu alrededor... Simplemente. ¿Qué van a tener estos chicos malo para ti? -_

 _._

.

 **Bueno... Ya han tenido su primera toma de contacto.**

 **Y parece ser que los dos "líderes" del grupo, se han sentido instantáneamente atraídos hacía ella.**

 **En el próximo capítulo (en unos días), seguiremos con este primer día juntos.**

 **BESOSSSSSSS!**


	6. Chapter 6 Capítulo 4

**HOLAAAAAA MIS NIÑASSSSS!**

 **Aquí estoy con el siguiente capí... que es la continuación del anterior:**

 **La presentación de Bella con los chicos.**

 **Espero que la disfrutéis!**

 **Os dejo con... "Un ángel entre demonios"...**

.

CAPÍTULO 4

* * *

.

Durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó en la mesa. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en Isabella. Sin mala intención, por hacerla pasar un mal momento, pero nadie encontraba palabras para iniciar conversación.

Todos estaban pensando en qué decir, pero por alguna extraña razón, no encontraban léxico.

Bella, obviando las señales "místicas" de un supuesto peligro y controlando su halo, se sentía tremendamente avergonzada. Notaba todos los ojos puestos en ella. Y aunque no agachaba la mirada, no se atrevía a fijar la vista en ninguno.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios para, posteriormente mordérselo.

Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Jake y Edward, que aún de forma más intensa que el resto, no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

.

Ella carraspeó, sacando a todos de sus ensoñaciones, e inhalando una gran cantidad de aire, tomo la palabra.

\- Bueno... en fin... ¡Aquí estoy! - Exclamó gesticulando con los brazos. Soy Bella. - Inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, de forma angelical.

\- ¡Chicos! - Los llamó Alice alzando la voz. - Bella pensará que si estáis mal de la cabeza... - Abrió los ojos dándole énfasis a sus palabras. - ¿Qué tal si os presentáis?

El primero, y habitualmente más lanzado, fue Emmet. Se levantó y estrechó a Bella entre sus brazos sin ningún tipo de pudor.

\- Soy Emmet Cullen... menuda expectación has levantado... - Rió. Bella se quedó cortadísma. No le desagradó para nada el gesto, pero no lo esperaba.

\- Hola, soy Rosalie – la cual le dio dos besos en sendas mejillas. - Tranquila por Emmet, ya te acostumbraras a él. - Bella asintió.

.

 _\- ¡Dios de mi vida...! Están helados... Tendré que cubrirme con el "halo", si no acabarán congelándome -_

 _._

Todos fueron presentándose por orden y muy simpáticos. Acto que apaciguo los nervios y la vergüenza inicial de Bella.

Hasta que llegaron las dos presentaciones más "esperadas y temidas" por ella.

.

\- Hola... soy Jake... Jacob Black – Se acercó a ella, dejando un espacio más que razonable entre ambos, y le dio un beso en una mejilla. No quiso acercarse más, porque era más que consciente que su temperatura corporal estaba más alta de lo normal.

El rubor de Bella, se intensificó notoriamente.

.

 _\- Sí... lo sabía. Es él..._ -

.

Bella se volvió a morder el labio, no ayudando al problema de temperatura de Jake. El cual no notó de más ya que había sacado el halo, para protegerla de la temperatura de los Cullen.

\- Yo soy Edward Cullen – Bella se giró hacía él, con las mejillas aún más rojas, si cabía.

\- Hola... soy Bella... - Hizo un mohín con la boca, dándose cuenta de que eso, ya lo había dicho de antemano. Pero, no sabía ni qué decir.

Edward se acercó levemente a ella, con esa seguridad que siempre transmitía, y que hoy, frente a esa chiquilla no poseía para nada. Pero era un vampiro antiguo, por lo que no le resultó difícil montar su fachada. Se acercó despacio y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Nada más que él se acercó, un olor indescriptiblemente exquisito, la atontó durante unos segundos.

.

 _\- ¿Cómo puede oler así... Es... enloquecedor" -_

 _._

\- Siéntate Bella... - Le ofreció Alice.

No acabó de pronunciar las palabras, todos los varones, menos Jake y Edward que seguían de pie, se levantaron de sus sillas para afrocérsela.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, intentando aguantar la risa; cosa que no consiguieron ya que estallaron en carcajadas.

Los chicos no tardaron en seguirlas.

\- ¡Vaya! Qué caballerosos... - Bella alzó una ceja, suspicaz.

\- ¿Dudas de nuestros modales? - Preguntó Quil, haciéndose el ofendido de forma comediante.

\- No, por supuesto... Lord Quil... - Bella se mordió el labio, escondiendo la risa.

\- ¡Jajajaja!... Vaya buena... - Embry lo codeó, riéndose de su amigo.

\- Toma – Edward solucionó el problema de la silla, trayendo una para ella. - Así no tendrás que escoger... - le guiñó un ojo, y el corazón de Bella dio un repique de campanas.

\- ¡Oh, gracias! ¿Otro lord? - le alzó las cejas, juguetona. Necesitaba soltar algo... no podía quedarse callada, porque él notaría que se embobaba mirándole a los ojos.

Pero él no necesita de verle las reacciones puramente humanas; él, captaba cada cambio en su corazón. Cada inspiración que hacía cada vez que él se dirigía a ella. Eso le encantó e hinchó su orgullo.

\- Puede... - le contestó él. Su mirada era felina. Demasiado. Pestañeó para relajar la mirada que sabía le estaba dedicando.

Bella agachó la mirada, intimidada, y se sentó al lado de Alice. A su otro lado, se suponía que iba Edward, pero Leah, se adelantó y le pidió que le cediese el sitio.

Por supuesto, Edward se lo cedió, a mala gana, pero no podía decir nada. No sería propio en él negar algo así. Los chicos del grupo siempre complacían a sus "hermanas" en todo.

\- ¿Empezamos con grupitos femeninos? - Picó Emmet. - Esto puede ponerse interesante.

\- Espera a que me quite la falda... - le soltó Bella chistosa, sin pensar. Alice estalló en risas. Emmet se quedó pasmado, mirando hacía las piernas de Bella.

\- Pero si llevas vaqueros... - Hasta que entendió la broma: Ella se refería a que era una chica, que era normal que las demás se juntasen a ella.

\- ¿No crees que es muy osado por tu parte hacerme una insinuación así delante de mi chica? - Le siguió el juego; Emmet nunca se quedaba sin salida; y menos si se trataba de bromas.

\- Tranquilo, no era una insinuación. No eres mi tipo - Le espetó ella decidida. Emmet se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Cómo? - Bella se inclinó de hombros, a modo de disculpa. - ¿Entonces cuál es tu tipo, Bella? - le preguntó, picándola.

\- Cualquiera menos tú. - Emmet abrió aun más los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? - Y entonces le puso pucheritos, sacándole una dulce y armoniosa risita a Bella.

Era igual que un repique de campanas. Un sonido extraordinario para dos finísimos oídos pendientes de cada sonido que saliese de su boca.

Bella se acercó un poco a Emmet, por encima de la mesa, como si fuese a revelarle un secreto.

\- Cualquiera que no tenga novia – Le guiñó un ojo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Emmet empezó a reírse.

\- Me gustas... - Le dijo. Todos asintieron. - Eres de las nuestras... Serás dura de roer, pero acabaré dejándote sin respuesta. Al tiempo. - la amenazó, juguetón.

Ella alzó su brazo, para que estrechasen sus manos.

\- ¡Acepto tu reto!... Bueno, no hace falta que escupamos ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?- Emmet volvió a romper a reír.

\- Emmet... - lo avisó Rose.

\- No, creo que así bastará. - Y ambos, juntaron sus manos, divertidos.

.

Dos chicos que no se movían, ni hablaban, que casi ni respiraban, estaban atentos a cada movimiento, palabra y gesto de Bella.

La siguiente clase la tenía con Alice y Leah. La cual transcurrió bastante tranquila. Después del alboroto inicial, al tener que, por cuarta vez en el día, Bella tuvo que presentarse ante la clase.

Alice y Leah, muy discretamente, le prepararon una mesa al lado de la suya para así estar cerca las tres.

Bella era muy inteligente e iba sobrada al nivel de la clase. Ese detalle desató admiración por parte de Alice.

 _"Otro atributo perfecto para poder llegar a ser una Cullen..."_

Alice se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento, quedándose ligeramente traspuesta. Leah la miró con pánico, y la vampira negó, dejando tranquila a su "hermana" loba.

 _"¿Y si Bella, se convirtiera? ¿Y si ella... pudiera llegar a ser la pareja de Edward?"_

Pero no podía verle el futuro a Bella. Podría intentar quedar con ella a solas, lejos de los lobos. Aunque tampoco pudo ver su llegada al pueblo, y entonces no tenía contacto con los licántropos.

Era algo... extrañísimo y que jamás le había pasado con un humano.

\- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? - Le preguntó Leah.

\- Literatura – Alice sonrió por lo bajo a sabiendas quien sería su compañero.

\- Deberíamos sincronizar los horarios, para saber con quien tienes clase para ir juntos – Comentó la loba. - Vaya... si tu quieres... No pretendemos monopolizarte ni agobiarte – Sonrió con disculpa.

\- Tranquila... no lo hacéis – Le contestó, agradeciendo así su disculpa.

\- Es lo que nosotros hacemos. Así todos sabemos donde está cada cual a cada hora – Explicó Alice. - Sé que suena algo... excesivo. Pero nos gusta saber del resto. Nos cuidamos y protegemos entre nosotros. - Alice la miró con ternura – Y si tu quieres... puedes formar parte de nuestra familia. ¿Verdad Leah? - La nombrada asintió.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! Eso es... muy... amable por vuestra parte. - Bella se sentía tremendamente encantada por la aceptación a su llegada. Aunque debía reconocer que sí que sonaba algo exagerado - Pues luego "sincronizamos" los horarios – Repitió la misma palabra de Leah a modo divertido.

La acompañaron hasta clase de literatura, donde Edward, apoyado en la pared con aire desenfadado charlaba animadamente con Quil y Jasper, que tenían su clase enfrente de la suya.

Los chicos captaron su presencia nada más girar en el pasillo. Todos estaban sincronizados con el aroma de cada "hermano" y ahora, empezaban a hacerse con el olor de Bella; el cual no resultaria difícil debido a que a todos se les ofrecía de lo más exquisito y agradable para sus finos olfatos.

Pero ya tenían bien ensayadas sus formas ante los humanos, ya que no sería para nada lógico que a varios metros ellos voltearan la cabeza para mirar a las chicas.

Llegaron a su posición y tras comentarles que Bella tenía clase de historia, todos se fueron a sus respectivas aulas.

.

 _"Menudo regalito que te he traido, ¿eh hermanito? Por cierto... no se te nota nada que Bella te gusta... un poquito mucho... ¡jajaja! Pero no te quedes mirándola fijo tanto tiempo, la intimidas"_

 _._

\- Hasta luego, chicos – Se despidió cantarina.

Y ahí se quedaron parados y solos. Bella realmente no sabía ni qué hacer. Había perdido la capacidad del movimiento.

Y lo que más rabia le daba era los golpeteos abrasadores que le daba el pecho cada vez que estaba cerca de Edward.

.

 _\- Menos mal que no puede escuchar mi ritmo cardíaco... si no, fliparía -_

 _._

\- Ahí viene el profesor Moore. Es agradable y buen educador. A veces se pasa de romántico - rodó los ojos simpático – pero me gusta mucho esta clase. Es una de mis asignaturas favoritas. - Edward se dio cuenta de que parecía una cotorra.

Esta chica conseguía descontrolarlo... demasiado. Y sumándole el echo de no poder leerle los pensamientos, lo hacía estar más alerta, ya que no contaba con su habitual ventaja.

Bella miraba para Edward fijando y quitando sus ojos de su cara intermitentemente ya que no podía aguantarle los ojos por más de dos segundos seguidos.

La abrasaban... y la acaloraban.

\- ¿Entramos? - Bella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Edward acompañó a Bella hasta su propio pupitre.

\- Acomodaré el otro pupitre aquí, a mi lado. ¿Si te parece bien? - La miró fijamente a los ojos. No trataba de usar sus truquitos con ella, fue algo que le salió solo.

Por supuesto ella, tal como la había mirado él, no pudo ni quiso negarse. Por nada de este mundo.

En todo caso, preferiría que se abriese un agujero en la tierra y la tragara, pero solo eso.

\- Sí, claro... Estará bien que nos sentemos juntos. - Bella abrió los ojos como platos, apartando rápidamente la vista.

.

 _\- ¡¿Cómo ha salido eso de mi boca?! ¡Joder Bella! -_

 _._

Edward escondió su sonrisa de pura satisfacción al escucharla y por consiguiente su gesto de auto riña acompañado de un repique de su alterado corazón.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? - Bella bufó por lo bajo, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. - ¿Le importaría venir y presentarse? - Frunció el ceño, mostrando su poca gana. - Imagino que estará cansada de esta presentación – Bella se puso colorada por la pillada del profesor. - Pero mañana ya no será necesario. - Ella asintió mientras se levantaba.

\- Siento el gesto, Sr. Moore... - Se disculpo al llegar a su altura.

El profesor quedo encantado por la educación y modales de Bella.

Ella se giró y encaró a la clase.

\- Bueno... muchos ya me conocéis de otras clases. Soy Isabella Swan, Bella. Acabo de mudarme desde Fénix. Mi padre es Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía. Y estoy muy contenta de estar aquí y compartir este último curso con vosotros. - Dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la clase.

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la dulzura y encantadora presentación de Bella. Pero también genero ciertos celos y envidias en el sector femenino.

Aunque llevaban un nivel inferior a su antiguo instituto en Fénix, debía reconocer que el profesor era bueno. Mantenía un ambiente en clase agradable, y la atención del alumnado en prácticamente toda la hora.

\- En estos minutos que faltan para acabar la clase, pueden ir haciendo el ejercicio. Los que lo acaben aquí, se van libres de tarea para casa. - Anunció el Sr. Moore. - Pueden hacerlo con la ayuda de su compañero.

\- ¿Tienes libro? - Preguntó Edward.

\- Sí, mi padre se encargo de venir a por la lista y comprarlos. - Una tierna sonrisa asomo por sus labios dándose cuenta del detallazo de su padre.

Edward se maldijo de no poder leer la mente para descubrir qué había pasado por su cabecita para haber sonreído de esa forma tan encantadora.

Cuando Bella se giró hacía Edward, él ya estaba haciendo la tarea.

\- Ummm... - Bella se quedó ligeramente cortada, ya que parecía que iba a hacer la tarea él solo.

\- Estoy haciéndola para que así la tengas hecha y no la lleves para casa. - Bella le alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Perdona? - Le salió solo, instintivo. Pero el ver que él ejercía de "cuidador" con ella, no le gustó. Edward la miró extrañado. - Debemos hacerla juntos. Además, ¿quién te ha dicho que me llevará mucho tiempo? - Él se inclinó de hombros.

Bella tomó su hoja, donde había tomado nota de las preguntas. Las leyó y las respondió en unos minutos.

Edward se quedó pasmado cuando ella le pasó su hoja con las respuestas; todas correctas, por supuesto.

\- También es una de mis asignaturas favoritas – Le alzó ambas cejas, pagada de sí misma.

\- Parece que tenemos cosas en común... Me alegro. - Le soltó él, mirándola fijamente. El corazón de Bella retumbó. - ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti...? Ya que tenemos un rato libre... - Ella se ruborizó al instante.

\- No sé... ¡jaja! - Rió nerviosa. - Pregunta algo... y... ya veremos si te contesto -Alzó una ceja, retándolo.

Esto estaba encantándole a Edward. Bella no era una damisela en apuros como a simple vista podría suponerse.

Era guerrera. Era dura. Y tenía un carácter espectacular. Hecho a su medida.

Lo dicho... A cada mínima cosa que descubría de ella, más encantado estaba. Más ligado se sentía a ella, y más ansias de pasar más y más tiempo con ella sentía. Conociéndola, descubriéndola...

\- ¿Tienes hermanos? - Edward sabía sobradamente la respuesta, pero quería hacer preguntas típicas en adolescentes humanos.

\- No. Soy hija única. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeña y ninguno se ha vuelto a casar o tener más hijos. - Respiró. - Esa ha sido fácil.

\- Bien... veamos. - Edward hizo qué pensaba. Mentira. - ¿Te gusta el cambio de clima? - Bella aguantó la risa, llevándose la mano a la boca. - ¿Qué? - Ella meneó la cabeza.

\- Ni me gusta el sol extremo de Fénix, ni la niebla constante de aquí. Llevo cuatro días, y no he visto ni rastro de un mínimo rayo de sol – Abrió los ojos, exagerando el gesto.

\- Ni lo verás... Aquí hace sol una vez al mes... En los meses de verano, sale algo más, pero... poco. La temperatura si aumenta, no te preocupes... pero no cuentes con días soleados. - Bella se inclinó de hombros.

\- Bueno... qué se le va hacer... - Suspiró teatralmente.

\- ¿Te gusta esquiar?

\- Me he criado en Fénix... Allí el esquí no existe. Por lo de que nunca bajamos de 30 grados y esas cosas, ¿sabes? ¡jajaja! - Edward volvió a deslumbrarse con su risa, pero fingió cierta molestia. - ¡Oh! Perdona, no quise molestarte... A veces no mido mis bromas... yo... - Vale, a ella le importaba haberlo ofendido. Eso era bueno, pero ya era momento de cortar el apuro que la chica estaba pasando.

Pero justo cuando iba a hablar... un murmullo le llegó a la mente.

.

 _-¡Joder Bella! Esta siendo encantador contigo, y tu vas y le sueltas una de tus sobradas... Pero está guapísimo incluso enfadado... ¡Virgen Santa! Me quita hasta el aliento...-_

 _._

Bella... Él... ¡Había podido escucharla! Y a parte de que su pensamiento le encantó, más encantado estaba de poder, al fin, oírla.

Siguió con la táctica planeada, ya que a ella se le estaba desencajando la cara pensando que realmente lo había molestado.

\- Creo, que si me pones esa carita... - Edward se acercó un par de centímetros a su cara – podré perdonarte – Intentó no mirarla así, "coaccionándola", pero de sus ojos salía un brillo demasiado cegador para una humana.

\- ¿¡Estabas fingiendo!? - Le alzó el tono, pero manteniendo el volumen en susurros. - ¡Eres... un tramposo! - Frunció la boca en un mohín lo de más divertido. Lo que hizo a Edward reírse.

\- Debes esforzarte bastante más para ofenderme... Sé captar una broma, no soy tan cortito – Le alzó las cejas, chistoso.

Ella ni corta ni perezosa, le dio un suave golpe en el hombro, a modo de broma, como hubiese echo con cualquier chico. Pero lo que no creyó encontrar fue la dureza que chocó contra su mano.

Edward aguantó la respiración, expectante por la reacción de Bella.

Eso la dejó trastocada, mirando de hito en hito del hombro de Edward a su mano, pestañeando por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Oh, vaya...! - Murmuró.

\- No contabas con que estaba tan fuerte, ¿eh? - Disimuló él perfectamente. Bella se mordió el labio. - Hago ejercicio, pero no como para tener un cuerpo tan definido como Emmet o Jake. Igualmente me halaga tu reacción de sorpresa.

Entonces Bella se sintió avergonzada por su exposición de asombro ante la musculatura de su acompañante.

Pero lo que realmente la sorprendió no fue eso, si no esa clase de dureza. Solo le había rozado y notaba la mano caliente como si hubiese dado un golpe contra una pared.

.

Y otra vez esa sensación de alerta. Entonces fue consciente de como su "halo" la protegía, volviendo a ella.

Estaba tan cómoda con Edward que se había olvidado completamente de el y lo tenía "desconectado" como ella definía a cuando bajaba sus defensas.

Ese chico la desconcertaba. Tan fácil le había bajado su "halo", tan rápido lo había conectado con toda la artillería pesada.

Edward entonces fue consciente de que ya no podía escucharla; se había vuelto muda... otra vez.

Tenía que encontrale sentido a esto. Ella estaba distraída, contenta y confiada... hasta que le dio el golpe y se sobresalto.

¡Eso era!... la clave es su confianza. Esa chica, aún siendo humana, debía tener algún don. Una especie de escudo. Por eso Alice tampoco podía verle el futuro.

Si lo tenía desarrollado de humana, si ella llegase a ser una de ellos...

.

 _"Edward... para... ¡para! ¿Dónde vas pensando eso? Esta chica una futura vampira..."_

 _._

Se engañaría a si mismo si no admitiese lo tentador de esa idea.

Las clases dieron fin. Y juntos, salieron al pasillo para ir encontrándose con el resto del grupo.

Aunque hicieron borrón y cuenta nueva, Edward sabía que Bella aún le daba vueltas al asunto. En cuanto la despistara un poco, lo olvidaría, estaba seguro. Por lo que decidió empezar con el plan de distracción.

\- Al final, no me has contestado a lo de esquiar – Volvió él a preguntarle. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de que volviese con eso.

\- No, no sé esquiar... ¿recuerdas lo que la temperatura alta, y esas cosas? - arrugó la boca en un mohín divertido.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo... me diste un buen derechazo... ¡jajaja! - Se frotó el hombro donde ella le había "rozado" con la mano, de forma exagerada.

\- ¡Vamos! No te he tocado... No seas quejica. Y además... ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en lo del esquí?

\- En poco más de un mes, habrá nieve cerca de aquí, y todos solemos juntarnos para practicar. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros? - Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- Bueno... yo... ya te he dicho que no sé esquiar. - Se inclinó de hombros.

\- A partir de ahora, estás invitada a todos nuestros eventos. - Ahí Edward mintió tremendamente, ya que había ciertos aspectos "privados" en el grupo donde Bella no estaría jamás invitada.

Un pensamiento de ella viéndolos cazar, le atravesó el pensamiento, teniendo que aguantar la risa. Pero esa risa pronto dio lugar a un escalofrío... ¿Qué podría pasar si en un momento así, tan salvaje, donde todos se dejan llevar por sus instintos primitivos, ella estuviese en el medio?

Bloqueó el pensamiento antes de que Bella se diera cuenta del cambio en su semblante.

\- Y por el hecho de que no sepas esquiar... es lo de menos. Yo podría enseñarte. - Se habían parado, esperando a que Alice y Leah se les unieran, por lo que podía mirarla directamente a los ojos, poniéndola nerviosa, como había comprobado que le encantaba hacer.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Tú te encargarías de eso? - Le susurró sin apartar la mirada, con la respiración entrecortada. - Te aviso de que soy muy torpe – Se mordió el labio.

A Edward le llegó el olor de sus "camaradas" Quileutes, así que discretamente se separó un poco de Bella, ya que se habían acercado el uno al otro sin darse cuenta; eso Bella, ya que él había sido muy consciente de ese acercamiento.

Al Edward separarse, ella salió de su deslumbramiento, sacudiéndose discretamente la cabeza.

.

\- Ey... - Los saludó Quil - ¿El resto aún no han salido?

\- Jasper ha ido a buscar a Alice y Leah, no tardarán; con Rose y Emmet nos encontraremos en el aparcamiento. - Explicó.

Las voces de sus hermanos le llegaban próximas.

\- Bueno Bella... ¿Qué tal el primer día? - Le preguntó Embry acercándose a ella.

Jacob se había quedado algunos pasos por detrás. Cuando tenía cerca a Bella, perdía capacidades de autocontrol. Y lo que menos quería, era empezar a temblar y dar la nota.

\- Jake... hermano... ¿Qué haces ahí detrás? - Lo llamó Edward. - Ven.

Edward se separó de Bella, y abrazó a Jake por los hombros.

\- Estas dos horas estarían tranquilos los profesores, que nos han tenido separados – Rió el vampiro.

\- Ya te digo... La profesora Scott me lo ha dicho... "cómo se nota que no comparte clase con el señor Cullen... Qué paz! - imitó Jake a la profesora, exagerando los gestos y sacando las risas de todos, incluida la de Bella.

Jasper, Alice y Leah se unieron al grupo, y juntos se encaminaron al aparcamiento donde seguro, estarían ya Rose y Emmet esperando.

Alice se colgó de los hombros de Bella, la cual le agarró cariñosamente un brazo y así, enlazadas salieron del edificio.

\- ¿Qué tal esta hora con mi hermano? ¿Se ha portado bien? Porqué sino tendrá que vérselas conmigo. - Amenazó, ganándose la risa de Bella.

\- Creo que podras perdonarle la vida, por lo menos hoy... Se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Otro Lord, ¡jaja! - Rieron, acompañadas de Leah – Veremos cuando pasen unos días... - Rodó los ojos.

\- No... no creas. Esto irá a más. Los chicos son protectores y muy consentidores con las chicas del grupo. En poco tiempo, en cuanto se adapten a tí, sus atenciones irán en aumento. Ya no quedan chicos como los nuestros, ¿verdad Alice? - La nombrada asintió.

Bella alzó las cejas sorprendida de tal revelación. Y era cierto, ya no quedaban chicos que cuidaran como ellas explicaban a "sus" chicas.

Entonces las palabras de Alice, antes de entrar en la última clase, cobraron más sentido. Cuando se referia a los cuidados y protección.

Solo esperaba que no fuese ahogante.

.

.

 **Espero que os haya gustado...!**

 **Ya os había comentado que los primeros capis pueden resultar algo lentos...**

 **Aunque os dejo ver algunas cosillas para que vayáis haciendo boca**

 **UN BESAZOOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter 7 Capítulo 5

**!HOOOOLAAAAAAAA!**

 **Aquí estoy con un nuevo capi.**

 **Cómo veís, no os dejo esperar demasiado.**

 **Hoy, momentito Jake &Bella y celos de nuestro vampiro posesivo ;-)**

 **Os dejo con ... "Un ángel entre demonios"**

CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

.

Todos se reunieron junto a los coches, y charlaron durante unos minutos antes de despedirse.

No todos los días se reunían después de clase; a veces quedaban por separado, mezclados o todos juntos. Pero hacían vida aparte del resto, ya que podría llegar a ser insano, y muy agobiante. Además, solían hacer turnos de guardia, para velar por el pueblo, mezclados entre ambos clanes.

Los Quileutes si que tenían que estudiar, no como los Cullen. Aunque alguna vez en la semana los chicos bajaban hasta la casa Cullen y Alice, o incluso Edward les daba clases para echarles una mano en sus estudios.

A parte de las bromas, los chicos humanos también se preocupaban por sus futuros y los Cullen, tenían muy presente eso, extraordinariamente involucrados en la causa, ayudándolos en todo lo posible.

La hora de marcharse llegó y Bella comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, ya que no sabía con quien sería correcto ir, porque algo le decía que todos se ofrecerían.

\- Bella... ¿Vamos? - Alice le solucionó el problema, no dando opción a que fuese con nadie más.

\- ¡Ey Bella! - La llamó Quill... - Otro día tienes que venirte con nosotros en moto. ¿O no te atreves? - La picó.

\- Me atrevo a eso y a mucho más... - le sonrió con suficiencia. - No te dejes engañar por mi imagen frágil... puedo ser tan bruta como cualquier chico. Tú incluido. - Le señaló con su dedo índice.

\- ¡Uuuhhh! Eso suena a nuevo reto. - Comenzó a picar Emmet. Bella inclinó los hombros. - ¿No me dirás que sabes montar? - Bella arrugó la boca. - ¿En serio? - Emmet se quedó alucinado. Esta chica era una caja de sorpresas.

Jake no daba crédito. A parte de todos los atributos que iba sacando en claro que Bella poseía, también sabía montar, y parecía que le gustaba. Esta chica lo tenía todo. Ella podría llegar a ser su todo.

\- ¡En serio sabes montar? - Le preguntaron las chicas.

\- A ver... no soy una experta, pero bueno. Me defiendo. Me dieron unas clases – Bella agachó por un segundo la mirada. El recuerdo de Richard le llegó sin previo aviso dejándola sin aire.

\- Eso suena a novio motorizado – Rose también le alzó las cejas, pícara.

\- ¿Has dejado novio en Poenix? - Le preguntó Alice. Bella pestañeó seguido, sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- Alice, querida... tú tan directa como siempre. - La reprendió Jasper.

\- O sea, que si... ¡Qué has dejado un novio!- Volvió a la carga Rose, intrigadísima.

Edward y Jacob contenían la respiración expectantes a la respuesta de Bella.

\- No... No he dejado ningún novio allí... - Apretó los dientes antes de soltar cualquier barbaridad y ponerse en entredicho. Pero su cara lo decía todo.

\- Pero si lo hubo... - Alice la miró de lado, traviesa. Bella asintió con un tímido movimiento de cabeza.

Edward y Jake, pudieron al fin, respirar tranquilos. "Su chica" estaba libre, y no parecía afectada sentimentalmente por la ruptura.

Ambos se lanzaron una mirada cómplice.

 _"Mejor que no haya novios de por medio"_

Pensó mirando de soslayo para Edward, el cual asintió con una mirada tenebrosa.

\- Bueno... - suspiró, alzando la cabeza orgullosa - algo bueno tuvo que tener... me enseñó a montar en moto... y lo hago bastante mejor que él - Se mordió los labios, intentando esconder una sonrisa que le salía a borbotones de los labios.

\- ¡Así se habla Bellita! - Emmet la agarró por la cintura alzándola y comenzando a girar sobre sus pies.

Todos se pusieron tensos ante el osado gesto de Emmet, pero pronto eso pasó a risas contagiadas por las estrepitosas carcajadas de Bella.

\- ¡Ahhh, Emmet! ¡jajaja! ¡jajaja! ¡Bá-ja-me! - Bella no era capaz de parar de reír.

\- Emmet, bájala. Acabarás mareándola. - Le recomendó Edward, algo tenso por el gesto atrevido de su hermano.

El cual estaba embelesado contemplando la escena.

Emmet la bajó, sujetándola hasta que recuperó la capacidad del equilibrió.

\- Bueno chicos... ¿Nos vamos? Nuestros padres nos echaran la bronca por llegar tarde a comer, como siempre – Indicó Alice, mirando con intención hacía los chicos, mientras Bella seguía riéndose con Emmet.

Edward le abrió la puerta del acompañante a Bella, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Bella... Acuérdate de ese paseo en moto, ¿ok? - Le recordó Quil, ella asintió, despidiéndose con la mano de los chicos.

Jacob le alzó la mano, acompañado de una sonrisa, la cual fue más que devuelta por parte de Bella.

Nada más montarse en el coche, el dulce olor de Edward, que allí se encontraba potenciado, le recorrió las fosas nasales, nublándole el raciocinio. El olor de ese chico, acabaría por enloquecerla.

\- ¿Lista? - Preguntó Edward una vez se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Bella asintió.

\- ¿Todos los días son así? - Preguntó ella después de un rato.

\- Bueno, los hay más tranquilos, claro. - Contestó Alice desde el asiento trasero. - Hoy ha sido raro porque era tu primer día y todos estamos un poco tensos para que te vayas adaptando y nos conozcas... Bueno, menos Emmet. Él nunca se preocupa por nada, como ya has visto – Bella sonrió ampliamente.

\- Poco a poco te irás adaptando más y más... Y bueno, nosotros a ti también, claro. Nadie, menos Emmet – Jasper rodó los ojos – quiere hacerte sentir incómoda.

\- ¡Oh! Nadie ha echo eso. Y Emmet tampoco... me ha parecido que es... muy natural. Parece mucho mayor de lo que es, - los Cullen se lanzaron una mirada por el espejo retrovisor - aunque por sus acciones no lo parezca – Rió - He estado genial, en serio. Sois... geniales. Y de verdad que tengo que daros las gracias por las consideraciones y atenciones que me habéis dado hoy.

\- No tienes que darnos las gracias por nada. Tú si que eres genial, en serio – La aduló Alice.

\- Esto solo ha sido una pequeña muestra – Contestó Edward lanzándole una mirada cargada de promesas por cumplir.

Mirada que hizo temblar a Bella de anticipación. Cada vez que él la miraba, una fortísima descarga eléctrica parecía recorrer su cuerpo, abrasándolo.

Se despidió de todos con una hermosa y enorme sonrisa.

.

Nada más entrar en casa saludó a su padre, el cual había salido pronto para comer con Bella, ya que era su primer día de clase.

Nada más verla entrar por la puerta, soltó el aire de alivio. Su cara lo decía todo:

Estaba radiante, exultante de alegría.

\- Veo que vienes contenta – Sonrió aliviado.

\- Sí... Los chicos son... ¡geniales! Me han dado un recibimiento mucho mejor de lo que podría esperar... Son... ¡geniales!

\- Si, ya lo he oído... y lo sé. Son... - ¡Geniales- Dijeron a la vez, riendo.

Comieron y Bella se encargó de recoger, ya que su padre había hecho la comida.

Después subió a su cuarto a hacer algunas tareas que habían mandado para casa y a poner un poco de música; estaba excitada con todos los acontecimientos del día y necesitaba relajarse con alguna melodía tranquila.

.

.

En la casa Cullen todos estaban igual de nerviosos que Bella. Todo había salido mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Les contaron a Esme y a Carlisle todo lo que había ocurrido con Bella durante el día, casi peleándose por hablar. Dando por echo, que Bella formaría parte del grupo desde ya.

Una vez finalizado el turno de anécdotas, Edward tomo la palabra de forma más seria.

\- Hay cierto detalle que necesito que hablemos... Entre todos.

Les relató lo del mutismo por tiempos, mental de Bella y que Alice no podía verle el futuro.

\- Yo tampoco puedo captar sus estados de ánimo... Gracias por preguntar – Se mofó Jasper.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿En serio? Es verdad que no te habíamos preguntado, perdona hermano. - Se disculpó Edward. - Esto es... raro. - Su frente se llenó de arrugas.

\- Esa chica tiene un don. Solo que para ser humana, lo tiene muy desarrollado. - Carlisle estaba asombrado con esa chica. - Dices... que durante unos minutos, pudiste leerle el pensamiento, y que ella entonces, estaba tranquila, cómoda... y que al darte el toque en el brazo se quedó sorprendida... - Carlisle meditó durante unos instantes – Que depende de su confianza, seguro. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hijo. Pero... ¿Pensaste si es que pudiese manejar su don de alguna forma, por ella misma?

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos.

\- ¿Es eso posible? - preguntó Rose – ¿Siendo humana?

\- Bueno, hay humanos que tienen el control de ciertos dones. Muchos son farsantes, por supuesto... pero no todos. - Aclaró - Lo iremos viendo poco a poco. Para ser el primer día, traéis un montón de anécdotas. Me alegro de que queráis incluirla en vuestro grupo, pero... - Carlisle les lanzó una mirada preocupada y de cierta advertencia. - Os recuerdo que ella no sabe absolutamente nada. He estado hablando con Charlie y me ha comentado que no le ha revelado absolutamente nada; mientras no sea totalmente necesario, no quiere involucrarla en temas "raros" – Sonrió divertido, ante el recuerdo de su conversación con el Jefe de policía.

Todos los "chicos" asintieron, prometieron ser cuidadosos.

\- Pasados unos días, después de la barbacoa en La Push... tenéis que invitarla a casa. Con la excusa de algún examen o trabajo, ¿eh? - Propuso Esme – Esa chica me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

 _"No solo a ti"_ Pensó Edward

.

.

Cuando acabó los deberes, Bella bajó hasta la cocina para picar algo, cuando sintió a su padre hablar por teléfono con quien parecía ser el Dr. Cullen.

\- Papá... - lo llamó susurrando - ¿Es el Dr. Cullen? - Charlie asintió. - Antes de colgar, pásame el teléfono, ¿ok?

\- Es mi hija, que quiere que le pase el teléfono... Aunque no te hagas ilusiones, no creo que quiera hablar contigo... ¡jajaja! Si... vale, nos vemos mañana. Te la paso, un saludo a Esme.

\- Hola Dr. Cullen... Si, los chicos han sido... geniales. Me han dado un gran recibimiento y si... si... me han ayudado y atendido demasiado bien... – Ahí Bella comprendió de donde venía la manía de cuidar unos de otros. - ¿Estará por ahí Alice? ¡Genial! Salude a Esme de mi part... ¡Ok! Carlisle, saluda a Esme de mi parte.

¡Ey, Alice! Tengo que ir a comprar al super algunas cosas. Me preguntaba si me acompañarías... De paso que te uso de taxi, vamos juntas... ¡Ok! Nos vemos en media hora.

.

\- Hermanito... - Canturreó Alice llamando a Edward. - Me voy a llevar tu Volvo para acompañar a Bella al super. Supongo que no tendrás inconveniente... - Alice miró a su hermano con ojos cargados de intención.

\- No... Claro que no hay problema. - Le contestó, intentando controlar su expectación.

\- Bueno... Así te quedará el olor de Bella en el coche durante unos días. - Alice le sacó la lengua mientras se escabullía de su hermano predilecto.

.

Alice, puntual como un reloj, recogió a Bella en el Volvo de Edward. Bella, nada más ver el coche, se le escapó una sonrisita, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Alice, que la sometió a un interrogatorio para qué le dijera su broma personal.

\- No digas nada... - la miró con advertencia. - Me río, porque el coche... en fin... huele a tu hermano. A Edward... y huele... - puso los ojos en blanco de puro éxtasis.

Alice estallo en carcajadas, hasta que Bella le puso morros y se calló. Ella sabía perfectamente porqué Bella había sonreído así al ver que la recogía en el coche de Edward.

\- Si. Es verdad que Edward huele muy bien. - La miró con gran picardía. - Yo ya no lo noto pero... imagino que en el coche estará el olor más concentrado – Bella asintió meneando con énfasis la cabeza. - ¿Sabes? - Alice la miró con ojos traviesos – Mi hermano está encantado contigo... - Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida – Vamos, que le has gustado. Y creo que bastante – Sonrió pilla – Pero no vayas a delatarme.

\- No, por supuesto. - Agachó la cabeza, tímida.

\- ¿Bella...?

\- Bueno, él a mí... también me ha gustado... - sus coloretes no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

Pasaron una tarde entretenida en el super, donde Bella aprovechó a comprar cosas femeninas y algunos alimentos, ya que su padre no tenía una despensa demasiado bien suministrada.

\- La semana que viene iremos a Port Ángeles, ¿de acuerdo? Así aprovecharás a comprarte algo de ropa de abrigo, porque supongo que no tendrás mucha – Bella negó – y no tardará en comenzar a hacer frío.

\- Perfecto. Pasaremos una tarde de compras – A Alice no le entraba la sonrisa en la boca. Por fin una amiga, humana, y que le gustaba ir de compras.

Esta chica era incluso más genial de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. No dejaba de sorprenderla y a sus hermanos, tanto los auténticos como los lobos, pensaban exactamente igual.

Bella encajaba con ellos de una forma tan fácil como el respirar.

.

.

Los siguientes días, pasaron volados. Ya se sabe, que cuando eres feliz, el tiempo, no anda... ¡vuela! Y seas humano, licántropo o vampiro... esa percepción es relativamente parecida.

La unión entre los chicos y Bella fue forjándose día a día, aumentando su complicidad y entendimiento. Y por supuesto, las bromas y travesuras.

Ahora en las clases, el apellido Swan, había sido unido al de ellos por los profesores para regañar. Pero la dulzura y modales refinados que Bella usaba en su beneficio, solían salvarla.

Después de un par de días, Jacob comenzó a acercarse más a Bella. Tenía necesidad de su cercanía, pero los temblores que le ocasionaba el simple echo de tenerla demasiado cerca, lo obligaban a mantenerse a cierta distancia.

Además, cada vez que compartían alguna palabra, Bella se coloreaba como una rosa, ya que él conseguía ponerla nerviosa al igual que Edward, y esos coloretes, no ayudaban a la causa de Jake.

El viernes, a última hora Jacob tendría una muy deseada y a la vez, temida, sorpresa:

Bella y él compartían clase de informática.

Ese día y los lunes, la tendría en clase como su compañera, solo para él... bueno, y para el resto de la clase. Pero estarían alejados del resto del grupo.

\- Creo que compartimos esta clase – le comentó Bella, nerviosa, cuando estaban en la puerta apoyados, charlando con Emmet y Rose, que iban al aula contigua.

\- Sí. ¿Te parece si... Si, somos compañeros? - Le preguntó él, tímidamente.

\- Me encantaría – Sus miradas se encontraron, quedándose enlazadas por unos instantes, hasta que el profesor Lee, los interrumpio.

\- Sr. Black... ¿Srta...? - Dejó la pregunta en el aire.

\- Soy Isabella Swan – Contestó ella.

\- Es la hija de Charlie, Sr. Lee – Agregó Jacob.

\- ¡Ah! No contaba contigo hasta el lunes – Aclaró. - Es un placer conocerte al fin. Soy amigo de tu padre, por eso la aclaración de Jake. Voy a ahorrarte la presentación, imagino que estarás cansada de ese rollo – Frunció la boca en un gesto desenfadado. Bella agradeció el detalle. - Venga, entremos en clase.

A Jacob no se le daban mal los ordenadores. Él entendía más de sistemas y Bella de programas, así que juntos, harían un gran equipo.

Esta era una gran clase para compartir, ya que quitando algunos momentos en donde el Sr. Lee explicaba, el resto de la clase era más movida; se podía hablar, moverse... Y los alumnos respetaban esa libertad no desmelenándose.

El Sr. Lee era de los profesores más queridos por el alumnado. Era más joven que la media de profesores del instituto y muy "enrollado" con los chicos. Incluso los ayudaba con los bailes de fin de curso y cosas similares.

\- No tienes pinta de gustarte los ordenadores... - le comentó Jake. Aparte de que le intrigaba, no sabía cómo iniciar conversación con Bella.

\- No, ¿verdad? - Rió en respuesta. - Realmente, para la carrera que quiero hacer, no necestio esta asignatura, pero la he elegido porque a modo personal quiero saber funcionar bien con un ordenador. Hoy en día, no se es nadie si no tienes una base en informática – le explicó.

\- Pues entonces, coincidimos en la elección por motivos similares. Yo tampoco necesito infomática para lo que quiero estudiar, pero si que necesito tener una base. Aparte de que me gustan estos trastos. Aunque me hacen perder la paciencia... - rodó los ojos - y realmente tengo más bien poca – sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué quieres estudiar?

\- Mecánica. Los Cullen intentaron convencerme de ir a la universidad, pero quiero montar un taller y sabiendo manejar estos cacharros, puedo poner un taller adecuado para los coches de última generación. En todo el condado de Forks no hay ninguno, así que es un negocio asegurado... Además, se me dan bien los motores. Siempre me han encantado, desde niño. - Bella asintió.

Bella se dejo llevar por la dulce sensación de los recuerdos, y a punto estuvo de soltarle a Jake que recordaba la de veces que le había dicho que montaría un taller y se pasaría la vida entre motores. Ya por aquel entonces, muchas de las veces que subía a la reserva, lo tenía encontrado rodeado de piezas de motor con las que jugaba él.

\- Si, yo lo... - Se mordió los labios, contrayendo el rostro. Jacob se la quedó mirando, intrigado. - Me parece estupendo, y muy sensato por tu parte, preocuparte así por tu futuro intentando prosperar desde ya.

\- Gracias... - su sonrisa, tan dulce y pícara, hacía a Bella estremecerse. - ¿Y tú, que quieres estudiar?

\- Literatura Inglesa. Quiero ser editora. - Contestó inflando su pecho de satisfacción. - Me gustaría irme a Nueva York, e intentar entrar en una gran editorial... pero sé que eso son negocios, no literatura- suspiró – Otra opción es quedarme en un sitio más pequeño, donde sí se mira el valor del libro, no del dinero... Pero bueno... - Se animó - ya se verá. Es una carrera que siendo aguda a la hora de escoger las asignaturas, tiene varias salidas.

\- No soy el único que tiene su futuro estructurado, ¿eh? - la picó.

\- Chicos... - El profesor Lee llamó la atención de la clase – Os voy comentando. Os voy a encargar un trabajo para fin de trimestre. De nota, por supuesto. Podeís hacerlo individualmente o en parejas, os dejo a libre elección.

Jacob y Bella se miraron.

\- ¿Lo hacemos juntos? - Dijeron a la vez, haciéndolos reírse.

\- Me parece genial. Espero que mi ordenador aguante... - puso los ojos en blanco – Tuve un ligero incidente con él y ahora no funciona demasiado bien.

\- Tranquila, yo tengo uno nuevo y va genial. Los Cullen consiguieron, bueno... una red de Internet que llegase a la reserva en condiciones.

Lo que a Jacob casi se le escapa es que su "familia" vampira, pagó un dineral porque pusiesen una antena en el pueblo y así mejorara la conexión; y en el caso de la reserva que por fin, llegase la civilización vía inet hasta allí.

Y lo que Bella no le relató fue que el "incidente" del ordenador lo produjo inconscientemente ella misma. Cuando vio a su madre con Richard en la cama, se enfadó tantísimo, que su "halo" se expandió rodeándola, ya le había pasado alguna vez, aunque no en semejantes dimensiones, pero estaba tan dolida que se descontroló y en un movimiento de sus manos, lanzó una parte de ese halo fuera de su cuerpo convertido en una nube de fuerza. El ordenador estaba en el medio y bueno, ya se sabe como acaba la historia.

Un compañero de instituto consiguió "curarlo" pero nunca quedó recuperado de las lesiones.

Esa fue la primera vez que Bella fue consciente de que su poder aumentaba y evolucionaba.

La hora finalizaba y a Jacob le parecía que hubiesen pasado tan solo unos minutos. Bella era genial, y le gustaba la sensación de embobamiento que le producía al mirarla hablar, moverse, gesticular... Tenía una manía que le parecía encantadora y muy femenina:

Le gustaba tocarse el pelo de una forma casi infantil. Manía que ya tenía desde pequeña.

Aunque Bella llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y está a su vez enrollada sobre si misma, como un moño de bailarina, algunos mechones caían por su cara, con los que ella jugueteaba.

Debía tener una melena larga y preciosa; siempre la había tenido... Era una pena que no se la dejase suelta.

Se dirigían a la salida para unirse al resto de los chicos junto a los coches para su "charlita" de despedida antes de finalizar el día de clases, mientras seguían conversando encantados por la compañía mutua.

\- ¿Animada para la barbacoa de mañana? - Le preguntó él.

\- ¡Sí! Pero siéndote sincera... estoy un poco... nerviosa – Sonrió infantil.

\- No debes estarlo... para nada. Todos estamos encantados contigo.

\- Gracias... yo con vosotros también. Este va a ser un año inolvidable, y todo gracias a vosotros.

\- Bueno, no pensemos en el final. Esto acaba de empezar. Nos esperan muchas diversiones y momentos juntos. - La miró con unos ojos cargados de promesas.

Y Bella volvió a perderse en aquellos hipnóticos y penetrantes ojos negros que parecían atravesarla.

Después de un rato de cháchara, empezaron a despedirse quedando en verse al día siguiente en la reserva.

\- Bella... - La llamó Edward indicándole que subiese al coche.

Y sin saber muy porque... antes de girarse, le lanzó una última mirada a Jacob, el cual intercepto y al que se le ocurrió una gran idea.

\- ¡Bella! - La nombrada volvió a girarse sobre sus pies para encararlo. - ¿Y ese paseo en moto? - Bella abrió los ojos como platos por la invitación.

\- ¿Ahora? - Su pulso estaba agitado de antelación.

\- ¿Para qué esperar? - Bella asintió entusiasmada.

Edward se quedó planchado. Siempre había considerado las motos un peligro de dos ruedas para los humanos y ahora, ella, la primera mujer que relamente le robaba el aliento, iba a montarse en una.

\- Pero... - Edward, inconscientemente, iba a detener a Bella; pero su hermana fue más ágil y lo cortó.

 _Edward... No. Si la detienes, te pondrás en evidencia. Tú verás..._

El pensamiento oportuno de Alice, lo salvó, tal y como le dijo, de quedar en evidencia delante de todos.

\- Bella... Te cogeré los libros y te los acerco a casa. ¿Te parece? - Se ofreció Alice.

Sabía que así Edward la vería una vez acabado el paseo en moto y se quedaría tranquilo. Estaba empezando a percatarse de que esa chica significaba más para él, de lo que quería demostrar; o incluso darse cuenta él mismo.

.

Una vez junto a la moto, Jake le pasó su casco y agarrándose a él, se subió de un ágil movimiento.

Se sujetó a la cintura de Jake y este apretó fuerte los dientes para tranquilizarse. Bella se arrimó más a él y una vez sintiéndola segura, arrancó.

Un humano normal no lo hubiese sentido del mismo modo, y no era la primera vez que Jacob subía a alguna chica a la moto y las había sentido pegadas a él; le encantaba sentir su pecho apretado a su espalda, subiendo y bajando errático por la adrenalina de la velocidad. Pero esta vez, era muy diferente a las otras.

Bella era completamente distinta a cualquier chica.

Sentir sus pechos en su espalda, mullidos, blandos, agitados debido a los acelerados latidos de su corazón, estaba volviéndose una de las mejores sensaciones de toda su vida.

El bulto que comenzaba a apretar en sus pantalones, pensaba exactamente igual que él.

Para Bella el estar apretada a Jake, tampoco fue indiferente. La sensación que le recorría el cuerpo cuando estaba junto a él, era indescriptible.

Se sentía segura, cómoda... en casa.

A parte claro está, de lo que le hacía sentir en el centro del placer femenino; el cual palpitaba cada vez que el chico la rozaba.

\- ¿Quieres soltar adrenalina? - Le preguntó, a lo que Bella respondió con un fuerte Si.

Jake le dio gas a la moto y está, controlada en todo momento por él, hizo un ligero caballito sacándole un grito de puro extasis a Bella.

Jake estaba pletórico.

Al acelerar tanto, llegaron demasiado rápido a casa de Bella. Para ambos, el paseo se había hecho demasiado corto.

\- ¿Te ha gustado?

\- ¡Oh, si! Mucho... Muchísimo... Solo que... - Bella mordió su labio.

\- Se te ha echo corto, ¿eh? - Ella asintió – A mí también. - Clavó su intensa mirada en ella, ruborizándola. - Te prometo que pronto, te daré otro paseo. Iremos a hacer una ruta y te enseñaré sitios que seguro, te encantarán - Aunque no se había bajado de la moto, Bella estaba a su alcance así que se inclinó un poco hacía ella y le rozó la mejilla suavemente con un dedo.

A penas si fue un roce. Pero estaba cargado de significado para ambos.

En ese momento el coche de Edward frenó, haciendo rugir las ruedas, despertando a la "parejita" de su burbuja, y a Bella dar un brinco, sobresaltada.

 _"No te mosquees Cullen... Ha sido un punto a mi favor que a ella le gusten las motos"_

Pensó Jake, sonriendo, haciendo así de rabiar a Edward.

\- Ese Jake... - Gruñó Edward. - Siempre con el truquito de la moto – Bufó molestó. Su orgullo estaba seriamente dañado. Alice rodó los ojos.

Se bajó del coche encaminándose hacía Bella.

\- Te he traído los libros – Comentó Alice entregándoselos a su propietaria.

\- Gracias Alice... No hacía falta que dieses tal desvio para esto. - La vampira se inclinó de hombros restándole importancia.

Pero había otro significado para haberle traido los libros.

Edward ni siquiera se bajó. Sabía que ahora mismo su cara estaba demasiado tensa para encarar a Bella.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano cuando dio la vuelta al coche para irse, haciendo sonar otra vez las ruedas del Volvo.

Bella y Jake también se despidieron hasta el día siguiente que se verían en la barbacoa.

.

\- Edward... - lo llamó Alice una vez su alejaron de la casa Swan. - No puedes ponerte así.

\- Así... ¿Cómo? No se a qué te refieres, Alice. - Le contestó cortante.

\- ¿Pretendes engañarme... a mí? Eso es muy gracioso por tu parte, hermanito. - Edward bufó. - Bella no, recalco, no es tuya. Ni de Jake... ni de nadie. - Edward giró la cabeza ante la mención del nombre del lobo. - No me pongas esa cara. Sé que tenéis el reto de conquista en alza. Da igual que estaba vez no lo compartieseis con el resto del grupo... Y puede que los demás no se hayan dado cuenta... Pero yo si. Sé que estáis compitiendo por Bella. - Edward frunció el ceño – Y lo que me asusta, es que este, es un reto distinto. No a ver quien se tira a la tía primero, o a cuántas... Esta vez hay sentimientos por medio. Y una mujer tiene la fuerza suficiente para romper una alianza entre hombres, más que cualquier tratado o ejército de vampiros.

\- ¿Crees en serio que rompería mi amistad con Jacob por una chica?

\- Por una chica no... Pero por Bella... - Alice la levantó una ceja, inquisidora.

.

.

 **Así que a nuestra Bella... le gustan las motos!**

 **Y ante los pensamientos de los chicos, Alice tiene razón: Su reto de conquista está en alza.**

 **Veremos a ver si su amistad, es más fuerte que la fuerza de atracción de Bella...**

 **¡BESOSSSSSSSSS!**


	8. Chapter 8 Capítulo 6

**HOLAAAAAA MIS NIÑASSSS!**

 **Hoy, toca la barbacoa... a ver qué tal les va!**

 **Os dejo disfrutar del capi...**

.

CAPÍTULO 6

* * *

.

Los nervios tenían trastocada a Bella esa mañana. No eran ni las 11 y ya se había duchado, lavado y secado el pelo y cambiado como unas cuatro veces de modelito.

Quería estar guapa, distinta de todos los días de clase. Pero iban a una barbacoa, por lo que debía ir cómoda y con ropa de batalla. ¿Cómo combinarlo todo?

Estuvo tentada a llamar a Alice y Rose y pedirles consejo, pero le parecía demasiado; además no quería ponerse en entredicho, dando a entender que le afectaba tanto su indumentaria como para llamarlas.

Tal como predijo Alice, ese día hacía calor. Habían asomado algunos rayos de sol, pero tan solo fue como una ilusión pasajera.

Eso dificultaba más aún su elección de ropa.

Al final se decantó por una camiseta de algodón azul claro, de tirante ancho, entallada y con escote en pico. Una camisa en cuadros azules y rojos y vaqueros. Unas convers completaban el conjunto.

También cogió una chaqueta, por si la velada se alargaba y el tiempo enfriaba.

Se ató el pelo como siempre, pero se hizo una cola alta no enroscándola como de costumbre, si no que la dejó suelta, dejando que los tirabuzones cayeran; se había percatado de que Edward y Jake no dejaban de mirarle el pelo, así que les mostraría una parte.

Otro día, para otra ocasión ya se lo soltaría.

Pero ella no fue la única que dudó sobre su indumentaria.

.

Jake, tras probarse varias camisetas, se decidió por una de sus habituales: camiseta de algodón verde oscuro con escote redondo y vaqueros. los colores oscuros le quedaban bien, a juego con su piel oscura; de alguna forma resaltaban su atractivo, llamando aun más la atención de las féminas.

Edward, aunque siempre seguro de si mismo, esta vez, le llevó más tiempo del habitual escoger, y no dejó a Alice hacerlo, que era la que habitualmente lo hacía; se decantó por una camiseta de algodón en gris claro de pico y vaqueros. Sabía que esa camiseta les gustaba a las chicas; marcaba más su belleza facial y detallaba su cuerpo ligeramente definido.

Alice no pudo evitar reírse al verlo bajar ante la mirada felina de él.

\- Estas guapísimo... Yo misma te habría recomendado esa camiseta... No hacía falta que te rompieras la cabeza – Después de depositarle un beso en la mejilla, salió disparada, riéndose, mientras su hermano le bufaba.

.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, Charlie y Bella traspasaban el límite que determinaba la entrada a la reserva india.

Aparcaron delante de la casa de Billy, como habitualmente hacía Charlie cuando subía.

Dos de los coches de los Cullen ya estaban allí estacionados. El jeep de Emmet y el Volvo de Edward.

\- No somos los primeros en llegar.

\- No... la invitada de honor tiene que hacerse esperar un poco, ¿no crees? - preguntó Charlie cantarín.

\- ¡Oh papá! No me pongas más nerviosa... - Suspiró audiblemente.

\- No entiendo porqué tantos nervios. Ya los conoces... - ambos se inclinaron de hombros.

\- ¡Chicos! - Billy salió a recibirlos. - Vamos, bajar. Todos estamos esperándoos.

\- ¡Bellaaaa! - Quil, Embry y Emmet llegaron corriendo junto al coche patrulla. El resto de la pandilla venían unos pasos por detrás. - Hola Charlie. - El nombrado saludó a los chicos con una gran sonrisa.

Al bajarse del coche, la mirada se le escapó hacía el gigantesco árbol al lado de la entrada de la casa. El columpio... "su" columpio aún estaba allí.

Recordaba como entre Billy, que aun caminaba por aquel entonces, y Charlie lo habían puesto para ella. Incluso Jake, dentro de sus posibilidades como niño, también había ayudado.

Aquel día había sido muy bonito. Lucía el sol y mientras los chicos colgaban el columpio, ella se entretenía haciendo collares de flores.

\- ¡Bienvenida... de nuevo! - La voz de Jacob la sobresaltó; sintiéndose completamente "pillada", ya que él dirigió la mirada al columpio y una sonrisa melancólica escapó entre sus labios. - Estás... muy guapa. - Se acercó y le dio dos besos. A Bella le supieron a gloria.

\- Si, bueno... después de tantos años, supongo que habrá que darme la bienvenida, otra vez – Alzó suavemente sus cejas, ante la sonrisa pícara de él. - Y gracias, tú también estas... muy... genial. - Las palabras se le atragantaron; hoy Jake estaba espectacular con esa camiseta verde oliva.

Ante ese comentario, quedó sobradamente claro que Jacob se acordaba de ella; era absurdo no suponer que guardase algún recuerdo de su infancia juntos.

\- Hola Bella... Estás preciosa – Edward se acercó con ese aire de seducción romántica que lo caracterizaba y también le dio dos besos, mirándola con cierto descaro.

\- Hola Edward... gracias. Tú también estas... genial. - Tragó en seco. Edward estaba, deslumbrante con aquella camiseta.

.

¿Hoy los chicos se habían propuesto que le diese un paro cardíaco?

.

\- ¡Bella! - Las chicas llegaron a su posición, dándole también besos, que devolvió gustosa.

\- Ven, vamos... - Alice por una mano y Leah por otra, empezaron a tirar de ella.

\- ¿Dónde vamos con tanta prisa? - Preguntó con la risa en los labios.

\- Debes saludar a los padres – Leah rodó los ojos – y luego vamos a jugar. - Bella abrió los ojos con cierta alarma.

\- A voleibol... Pero tranquila, los chicos suelen ser considerados con nostras – Rieron.

\- No, no... Prefiero perder, a que me dejen ganar. - Su orgullo femenino salió a relucir.

\- Guerrera y dura... - Emmet le susurró al oido haciéndola dar un brinco.

Como Leah le indicó, lo primero fue saludar a los "mayores".

Todos, a excepción de los amigos más íntimos de Charlie que habían bajado hasta su casa para darle la bienvenida, estaban allí, esperándola para saludarla.

\- ¡Estás preciosa!

\- ¡Menudo cambio!

\- Te has convertido en una muchachita muy bonita.

\- Serías perfecta para mi Quil... mi Embry... - según que madre hablase.

\- Mujeres... no hagáis sonrojar a Bella con eso. - Billy la salvó del apuro – Además, ella sería perfecta, en todo caso, para mi Jacob, ¡jajaja! - Ese comentario hizo que Bella se pusiese de todos los colores.

Todos los chicos, que se habían apartado unos pasos para dejar a todos besar y abrazar a la invitada de honor, se desternillaban de risa.

Y más, viendo como a los varones nombrados, le salían los coloretes.

\- Espero que lo pases mejor este año, que cuando venías de pequeña... - El comentario de Sue, fue una estocada para Bella, que se quedó pálida.

\- ¡Oh... Dios! - murmuró ella.

\- ¡Ey!... Eras una niña pequeña... no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Era lógico que aquí te aburrieses. - Sonrió la madre de Seth y Leah.

\- A lo mejor ahora, después de pasar el curso, no quieras marcharte... ¿quién sabe? - Le guiñó un ojo, cómplice, Billy que dirigió su mirada intencionadamente hacía Jake, el cual miraba molesto hacía su padre.

\- Venga, dejar de avergonzar a nuestra Bella. - Carlisle le tiró un capote, salvándola de tanto bochorno. - ¿Qué tal estos primeros días, cielo? - Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Fue un gesto inconsciente; automático. Y muy natural.

\- Bien Carlisle... genial. Todos me tratan mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. - Él asintió complacido.

Esme también se acercó y abrazó a Bella con gran ternura.

\- ¿Cómo van esos dibujos? - Ambas hablaron durante unos minutos sobre eso, hasta que las chicas vinieron a reclamarla, otra vez. - Está bien, está bien... os la devuelvo – rió Esme. - Bella, ¿Que te parece si vienes un sábado hasta casa? ¿Te parece en tres semanas? - Esme había sido muy oportuna en proponer ese día, aunque ninguno de sus hijos sabían los planes reales del porqué de esa invitación concreta. Bella miró hacía su padre el cual asintió complacido.

\- Claro... estaré encantada, Esme.

\- Bella, si no vienes ya... iré a buscarte, y será peor, créeme. - Amenazó, divertido, Emmet. Esme le indicó con la cabeza que fuese.

Las chicas fueron juntas charlando animadamente hasta la zona de la playa donde estaban los chicos, que quedaba bastante cerca de las casas.

Habían puesto una red de voley bol y marcado perfectamente el campo. Mientras acababan de llegar, jugaban a pasarse el balón divertidos.

\- Venga chicas... ya tenemos los equipos listos – Anunció Emmet.

A Bella le recorrió un escalofrió. Nunca le habían gustado demasiado los deportes, porque por alguna extraña razón, era sumamente torpe en ellos.

\- Chicos... somos impares – Anunció viendo ese detalle como su salvación.

\- Yo no juego – Anunció Rose. - Prefiero quedarme con Emily y las demás. Así podéis jugar siendo pares.

\- En serio Rose, por mi no lo hagas... - A Bella solo le faltaba ponerse de rodillas y suplicar. Pero la rubia, con un movimiento de la mano, negando, ya había echado a andar hasta donde estaban las chicas "mayores".

\- Bella... juegas con nosotros. - Anunció Emmet - Formamos equipo, Alice, Seth, Jake tu y yo. ¿Sabes jugar? - Le preguntó dándose cuenta del detalle.

\- Si te refieres a si me se las normas... Sí. Otra cosa es que juegue bien – Sin falta de genes extraordinarios como los presentes, cualquier humano podría darse cuenta de que Bella estaba pasando un momento apurado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? - Le preguntó Edward.

\- Bueno... yo... es que... - se mordió el labio, notando como tenía la cara completamente roja.

\- Si es porque no sabes jugar bien, da igual. - Jacob se acercó a ella con voz dulce. - Venimos a jugar y divertirnos. No nos estamos jugando nada, tranquila.

\- Habla por tí – Contestó Emmet, con pucheros.

\- ¡Emmet! - Lo reprendió Jake mirándolo mal. - No agobies a Bella. Si no, no disfrutara del juego.

\- ¡Valeee! - Respondió doblegando. - Venga Bella, no te agobies... Tú juega como sepas, no pasa nada. Entre todos te enseñaremos. - El resto asintió.

.

 _\- ¿De dónde habían salido? No era normal que unos chicos de esta edad y tan competitivos entre ellos, cedan así de fácil y complacientes... Alice me aviso: "Son complacientes con las chicas del grupo. Cuando te consideren una más, te darás cuenta"...Ummm vaya... Así que, ¿ya me consideran una más?-_

 _._

\- Ven... - La agarró Jake de la mano – Ponte junto a mí. Te ayudaré, ¿ok? - Bella asintió, con los nervios a flor de piel.

El partido comenzó y como había imaginado, no pillaba ni una bola. Frustrándose y enfadándose por momentos.

Los chicos, por supuesto, no jugaban como solían hacerlo. Le daban al balón con gran suavidad; ya no solo por no delatarse, sino porque un balón lanzado con su fuerza podría darle a Bella y matarla en el acto.

Edward y Embry se pusieron delante en la misma posición que Jake y ella, y el vampiro no paraba de colarle balones, no llegando a ninguno. Y encima, calléndose la mayoria de las veces.

Después de un rato, donde Bella estaba empezando a agobiarse a niveles cercanos al infarto, un balón lanzado por Edward le dio en un brazo. Apenas le hizo daño físico, pero su orgullo... eso era otro tema.

Esto era una cuestión personal.

\- ¡Lo siento Bella! ¿Te he hecho daño? - A Edward se le descompuso el gesto. Pero se quedó atónito, cuando le vio a Bella la cara.

Tenía la ira reflejada en sus pupilas. Parecía ser que a la humana, no le gustaba perder.

Bella pidió un minuto de pausa. Se quitó la camisa, quedando en camiseta. Estaba acalorada y comenzando a sudar.

La repentina muestra de piel que quedó al aire no pasó desapercibido para ciertos "dos" varones que no le quitaban ojo.

Se apretó la coleta y después de estirar el cuello, volvió a posicionarse.

\- Empecemos – Gruñó sería.

Emmet volvió a sacar, escondiendo la risa que le daba el genio de Bella; el balón estaba en juego. Fue pasando entre los juegadores hasta que calló en las manos de Edward. Lanzó hacía su campo, hacía ella. Juntó sus manos y lanzó, intentando direccionar el balón hacía Jake.

\- ¡Tuya!

Cuando él se disponía a lanzar, le guiñó un ojo, y justo cuando debía darle, ella se adelantó apartándose Jake y lanzó, pillando así desprevenido a Edward y anotando.

Dándoles a ganar el set a su equipo.

\- ¡Siiiii! - Bella comenzó a saltar enloquecida. Miró hacía Jake el cual estaba a su lado riéndose, y de un brincó, se abrazó a él.

Jake la alzó y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella entre sus brazos, mientras Bella seguía riendo.

\- ¡Nos ha salido la jugada magistral! - Gritaba

\- Si señorita... tienes toda la razón.

\- ¡Ganamosssss! - Gritaba cual niña pequeña. Se separó de Jake y se lanzó a los brazos de Emmet, el cual la recibió riéndose y vitoreando su victoria.

Los miembros de su equipo corrieron y se dieron un abrazo de grupo, achuchando a Bella, la cual reía a carcajadas.

El que no reía, y no por haber perdido era Edward. Ver a Bella abrazarse a Jacob con tanta familiaridad y confianza, le dio un golpetazo de celos que no esperaba. Aunque por fuera a penas se le notaba, por dentro la ponzoña llenó su boca de rabia.

.

 _"Edward... contrólate."_

Alice siempre tan oportuna.

.

\- Chicos... a comer – Los llamaron.

\- Venga... ¡papeo! Estoy muerto de hambre.

\- Quil... tú siempre estás muerto de hambre... - Rió Emmet.

\- Primero iremos a lavarnos, ¿no? - Comentó Bella.

\- Si, claro... - Leah tiró de ella hacía las casas. - Nos lavaremos en casa de Jake - Pero Bella volvió a girarse hacía los chicos.

Ella estaba sudando, acalorada y la coleta se le había medio soltado de tanto brinco. En cambio ellos, estaban impolutos. Solo los chicos Quileutes estaban "un poquito" sonrojados.

Abrió los ojos pasmada.

 _¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?!_

Pestañeó seguido varias veces, intentando quitar la cara de asombro que de seguro se le había quedado.

Leah, percatándose de la observación de Bella, tiró de ella y la llevó hasta la casa de los Black.

\- Chicos... Nadie se percato de eso, ¿verdad? - Regañó Alice. Todos negaron. - ¿Sois conscientes de que se ha dado cuenta de que ninguno estaba acalorado ni sudando? - Asintieron.

\- Por mucho que intentemos disimular, acabará dándose cuenta de más diferencias porque antes o después, a nosotros mismos se nos escapará algo. - Agregó Jasper.

\- Sobre todo a nosotros – Puntualizó Edward. - Sé que le ha llamado la atención la similitud entre nosotros, a sabiendas que somos hermanos adoptivos.

\- Y que estemos tan fríos... Es algo que le llama poderosamente la atención. - Intervino Alice. - El otro día nos rozamos las manos y aunque ella no se apartó ni puso mala cara, se me quedó mirando extrañada y me dijo... Estás helada - Alice gesticulaba, mostrando preocupación.

\- Hay que ser más cuidadosos de ahora en adelante – Todos asintieron a la recomendación de Edward.

.

Decirlo era sencillo; llevarlo acabo, sería otro asunto.

Con Bella era extremadamente fácil dejarse llevar. De algún modo, ella conseguía encajar con todos, aún siendo tan diferentes entre ambos grupos.

Parecía que estaba diseñada para ser el punto de unión entre lobos y vampiros... La única humana capaz de adaptarse.

Otro tema sería cuando ella se enterara de su secreto.

.

.

 **Poco a poco van saliendo más cositas.**

 **Estos chicos... ¡qué descuidados son! Y Bella, que observadora!**

 **El siguiente capi, la continuación de la barbacoa... y, habrá otra sopresita...**

 **Otra que también se descuida con sus "diferencias"...**

 **BESOSSSSSSS!**


	9. Chapter 9 CAPÍTULO 7

**HOLAAAAAAA MIS NIÑASSSSSS!**

 **AQUI ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPI! COMO VEIS, ESTE VA ACTUALIZÁNDOSE MÁS RAPIDO QUE LOS ANTERIORES.**

 **REALMENTE, ESTOY DESEANDO LLEGAR A LOS CAPIS "INTENSOS"**

 **HOY, UN ADELANTO DE LO QUE VA A COMENZAR A LLEGAR...**

.

CAPÍTULO 7

* * *

.

La comida transcurrió entre risas, bromas y anécdotas. Las cuales, por supuesto, también le tocaron a Bella de sus días estivales en la reserva.

Relatando lo buena y educada que era; y lo protestona y terca, también.

\- ¡Oh... por favor! - Suplicó Bella tapándose la cara con ambas manos, muerta de vergüenza.

Todos los presentes reían, tanto por las anécdotas, como por ver a Bella roja como un tomate, suplicando que no siguiesen relatando.

\- Bueno... Hay que tener en cuenta de que Bella venía de una ciudad grande, otro clima y otras costumbres diarias. - Aclaró Sue – Todos pretendíamos que te adaptases y conformases sin rechistar... Eso no era justo, la verdad – Meditó Sue. Los mayores asintieron a sus acertadas palabras.

\- Aún recuerdo el día en que Embry se cayó del árbol por hacer el ganso y tú lo curaste – Mencionó Makah, la madre de este. - Fue todo un gesto por tu parte y además, siendo tan pequeña...

\- Y con el asco que le daba la sangre... - Agregó Charlie mirando divertido hacía su hija.

\- Eso no ha cambiado mucho, créeme... - Rodó ella los ojos.

El clan de los vampiros se lanzaron una mirada divertida entre ellos ante el comentario de Bella.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquello? - Le preguntó Makah.

\- Sí. - Sonrió melancólica. - Todos se fueron corriendo a avisarte dejándome allí sola con Embry, que se retorcía agarrándose el brazo – El nombrado se acarició la cicatriz, mientras escuchaba como Bella narraba la historia – Entonces, capte el olor de su sangre – Rodó los ojos, exagerando el gesto de repulsa.

\- ¿Cómo que... oliste la sangre? - Preguntó Alice curiosa - ¿Tanto sangraba?

\- No... tampoco era para tanto – Sonrió Bella divertida – Solo que, por poca que haya, yo la huelo a mil kilómetros de distancia... ¡jajaja! - El clan vampiro se lanzó una mirada cómplice entre ellos.

\- Sigue contando Bella... yo a penas lo recuerdo – Instó Embry.

\- Bueno... eso, todos se fueron, y tú sangrabas. Mi primer impulso fue levantarme e irme, pero tú seguías allí tirado, llorando...

\- ¡Ahhh... Embry! - Interrumpió Emmet – Llorón... ¡jajaja! - Este le lanzó un trozo de pan a la cara.

\- Pobrecito... - lo miró Bella con dulzura – éramos pequeños... y se había dado un golpe fortísimo. Todavía no entiendo como no te abriste la cabeza. - meneó la suya asombrada – Cuando caíste, parecía que hubiese caído un oso, no un niño de 9 años... ¡jajajaja! - A Bella se le escapó la risa ante su propia comparación.

Todos rieron ante la broma, pero más bien por el significado escondido. La comparación no iba demasiado desencaminada.

\- Me quite una chaqueta de punto que llevaba puesta y le hice un torniquete alrededor de la herida. Me senté a su lado y... - Bella se mordió el labio mirando hacía Embry, tímida. - Lo acurruqué en mi regazo, para que se tranquilizase. - Él chico le devolvió la mirada, con una dulce sonrisa. - Es increíble que con nueve años, llegases a hacerle un torniquete... Fue toda una hazaña – Aclamó Carlisle.

Lo que Bella omitió de revelar, es que se puso tan nerviosa, que su halo, el cual empezaba a dar sus primeras muestras, fue la que la tranquilizó y le dio el coraje de hacer aquello, obviando su repelús a la sangre.

\- Ya que estamos recordando... - comenzó Quil; Jake lo miró con terror imaginando lo que iba a soltar. - Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando Jake te llenó de barro? - Bella giró su cara, abriendo los ojos al igual que Jake.

Ambos voltearon a la vez, mirándose. Y ambos pensaron lo mismo...

.

 _"Es muy pronto para decirlo... No debía ser así. ¡Joder bocazas de Embry!"_

El pensamiento de Jake, entró directo a Edward; el cual se giró discretamente hacía su amigo, intrigado de el por qué de aquel pensamiento. Jake le negó en un discreto movimiento.

.

\- Bueno... - Charlie se aclaró la garganta, salvando a ambos jóvenes de revelar aquel recuerdo concreto. - Creo que es hora de dejar las anécdotas para otro día... Habrá muchas más barbacoas – Bella no pudo estar más de acuerdo tanto con un plan, como por el otro.

\- ¡Oh, si!... Es hora de las sorpresas – Jacob se levantó y al pasar al lado de Bella, le apretó con cariño un hombro. Mirándola con intención.

\- ¿Sorpresas...? ¿Para mí? - Jake asintió con ojos emocionados.

\- Espera aquí. - Bella con una sonrisa deslumbrante, asintió enérgica.

Todos contuvieron la respiración, mientras Bella se moría de curiosidad no quitando la sonrisa de su cara.

De pronto, el ronroneo del motor de un coche, rompió el silencio que se había hecho.

\- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en... moto? - Recalcó la palabra juguetona. Nadie contestó. Todos estaban pletóricos expectantes por la reacción de Bella.

Aunque a Edward le hacía ilusión imaginarse la cara de Bella cuando le desvelaran la sorpresa, debía reconocer que ahora le daba rabia que ella estuviese motorizada, ya que eso le quitaba la excusa de tenerla en el coche con él para llevarla y traerla del instituto.

El todo terreno al fin se dejó ver.

Jacob bajó del coche, y se acercó a Bella con las llaves en la mano. Su sonrisa era la felicidad y el orgullo en estado puro.

\- Toma... - le entregó las llaves – Son para ti.

Bella abrió la boca cual buzón de correos. No era capaz de decir nada; estaba en shock. La primera reacción que tuvo, fue mirar hacía su padre con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

\- Es para ti. Es mi regalo de bienvenida – Sonrió nervioso. - Está un poco viejo, pero es un modelo precioso y...

\- ¡Papá! Es... ¡perfecto! No tenías que haberte molestado. Es impresionante. - Su pecho subía y bajaba errático.

\- Bueno... el regalo no es solo mío, realmente. Los Cullen aportaron las piezas nuevas y Jake las ha montado, reconstruyendo el motor desde cero. - Explicó. - Así que por dentro es completamente nuevo.

Bella se levantó y le dio un ligero abrazo. Entre ellos esas muestras de cariño seguían siendo un tanto abochornantes.

Luego se acerco a Jake y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente.

\- Gracias... Eres... increíble – Le susurró. Pero muchos de los que estaban allí, tenían oído suficiente para escuchar eso, y mucho más.

Edward tuvo que controlar su cara. Aunque estaba emocionado por la reacción tan humana de Bella, no podía dejar de sentirse inferior y en desventaja por semejante muestra de afecto hacia Jake.

Una vez se hubo separado de Jake, Bella se acercó a Esme y Carlisle, situándose entre ambos, y los abrazo, dándoles dos besos; uno a cada uno. Gesto que les encantó, devolviéndole el abrazo a la chica, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella.

\- Es... demasiado... - Su voz sonó entrecortada por la excitación. - No teníais que haberos molestado.

\- Solo con tu sonrisa, nos sentimos más que pagados – Le contestó Carlisle sonriendo complacido.

\- Eso, y que nos vengas a ver de vez en cuando – Agregó Esme.

\- Así que... ¿se llevan ellos el abrazo? - Protestó Emmet. Bella se inclinó de hombros.

Pero cuando se disponía a ir a ver su nuevo coche, se detuvo detrás de Emmet, al cual abrazó por detrás y estampó un beso en su mejilla.

\- Gracias a ti también... osote – le murmuró al oído. Miró hacía Rose con disculpa, la cual meneó la mano, restándole importancia.

\- ¿Quieres probarlo? - Preguntó Jake. Bella se mordió el labio con anticipación.

\- Solo si tu me acompañas. - Jake sonrió pletórico, sintiendo como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Edward, el cual con cara de fastidio, pero con una sonrisita de superioridad, meneó la cabeza en respuesta.

.

Jacob 1- Edward 0

.

Ambos jóvenes se subieron al todoterreno, y tras unas instrucciones por parte del chico, Bella accionó el contacto.

Aunque por fuera se veía que tenía ya sus añitos, el motor sonó estupendo. Bella presionó un poco el acelerador y el coche rugió dándole a entender que tenía ganas de acción.

Los dos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

Una vez puestos en marcha, y tras haber disfrutado los primeros metros, rozando el volante con deleite, acción que ponía nervioso a Jake, le preguntó:

\- Bueno... ¿Dónde le gustaría que le llevase, Sr. Black? - Su tono era divertido, escapándosele matices de completa felicidad.

\- ¿Así que puedo elegir?

Jake le fue dando instrucciones para llevarla al acantilado desde donde se puede observar de fondo la First Beach. Un lugar precioso y misterioso. Incluso hasta un poquito romántico.

Bella aparcó en el arcén y ambos se bajaron. Jacob le puso por encima una sudadera suya, la cual había metido en el coche, ya que tenía previsto traerla aquí y sabía que podría tener frío.

\- ¡Oh, vaya... gracias! - Bella frunció el ceño, pensativa. - Esto... Significa que, ya tenías previsto traerme aquí. - Jake sonrió pícaro – Creo que podría sentirme engañada... - Levantó ambas cejas, mostrando una más que falsa molestia.

Jake la agarró por los hombros, aprovechando a apretarla un poco contra él, y la giró dejándola cara al mar.

\- ¡Vaya...! - Jadeó ella. - Es... precioso. - Murmuró. Parecía que su voz no quería sonar más fuerte para no romper el momento.

Jake acerco su boca a la oreja de Bella, haciéndola estremecer.

\- ¿A qué ya se te ha pasado el enfado? - Le murmuró, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento.

\- Ajá... - Se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Otro día, bajaremos a la playa... Es espectacular. Sé que te encantará.

Los trucos de seducción de los lobos, no tenían mucho que enviar a los de los vampiros. Ellos ganaban porque su belleza facial era extrañamente atrayente para los humanos al igual que su olor almizclado. Pero ambos, sabían que sus genes tenían algo que llamaba sobremanera... Su olor, sus ojos, su atractivo, la seguridad en si mismos...

Edward y Jacob, eran unos completos expertos en saber poner en juego sus "trucos" para atraer y seducir a las chicas.

Aunque nada tenía en comparanza, cuando su genética real, la verdaderamente fuerte, despertaba. Eso, eran palabras mayores.

Pero aunque Jake no quería simplemente seducir a Bella, le era extremadamente difícil controlar sus instintos de seducción. Ella le atraía, y sus generosos genes se ponían en funcionamiento atrayéndole a la fémina en cuestión.

Bella, inconscientemente se arrimó a Jake, que seguía detrás de ella, y apoyo su espalda contra el musculado pecho del chico. Sin poder evitarlo, y haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo, Jake, simplemente depositó su mano por encima del brazo de Bella, el cual caía a su costado.

Igualmente que sus genes atraían a las mujeres hacía ellos, cuando encontraban a una por la que realmente se sentían atraídos, sin falta de imprimación en el caso de los lobos, esos mismos genes, instintos... les hacían estar ligados a ella; sintiéndose casi obligados a acercarse, a rozarlas, a seducirlas... Era un arma de doble filo.

Pero las sensaciones que Bella producía en él, eran abrasadoras.

.

Jake al notar que comenzaba a dar pasos de gigante, con un esfuerzo sobre humano, tuvo que separarse de Bella, porque sabía que el momento comenzaba a ser demasiado idóneo y ella estaba empezando a ser vulnerable a él; y él no quería eso. No con Bella.

\- Es mejor que nos vayamos ya... Estás muerta de frío. Te constiparás por mi culpa. - Le dijo suavemente; no quería que ella se sintiese avergonzada por el momento un tanto "íntimo" que estaban compartiendo. - Te llevaré a la playa, Bella – Jake la giró para tenerla enfrente, y le clavó con intención su mirada cargada de promesas. Bella se limitó a asentir.

Cuando sus cuerpos ya no se rozaban, y Bella pudo comenzar a razonar, se sintió perdida. Fue una leve sensación de tan solo unos segundos. Pero fue en plan...

 _¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?_

Durante el viaje de vuelta, ambos fueron hablando de tribalidades; haciendo bromas, sacándose mutuamente las risas.

.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la reserva, todos fueron a recibirlos, mientras ellos se bajaban del todoterreno aún riendo de una ocurrencia de Jake.

\- Vaya... parejita... - les pico Emmet. - Pensábamos que os habíais olvidado que estábamos de barbacoa – Su mirada se intensifico, volviéndose lujuriosa. - ¿O es que habéis sido rápidos? - Le alzó las cejas a Bella juguetón. Jake meneó la cabeza.

Ella sin cortarse, se acerco a Emmet, y poniéndole una mirada bastante sensual, le contestó:

\- Emmet, suelo alargarme más... con media hora, no tengo ni para empezar... ¿Tú si? - Le picó.

Las risas de los demás, no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Buenísima Bella!

\- ¡Menudo punto que te acaba de marcar!

\- Juegas con fuego, Bellita... - la amenazó Emmet, con la misma cara, casi pervertida.

\- A lo mejor el que está a punto de quemarse eres tú, osito – Bella le alzó una ceja en un movimiento picotero.

Por supuesto, aunque sus miradas eran "sexuales", solo jugaban entre ellos; retándose. Bella se había convertido en una magnífica rival para Emmet.

Aunque ella, no era una simple humana, con limitados recursos humanos: Bella jugaba con trampa; siempre. Su halo, incansable estaba ahí, acompañándola. Y aunque ella no lo supiera, aún, los vampiros y los licántropos no eran inmunes a su efecto.

Simplemente es que aún, no se habían percatado de él.

.

\- Bella... ¿Te gustan los perros? - Le preguntó Quil.

Por supuesto, había una broma escondida entre ellos, pero Bella no la entendió.

\- Si, claro... Me chiflan. - Declaró - ¿Por qué?

\- Una perrita con su cachorro se ha instalado en la reserva. Entre todos los alimentamos y ahora se ha quedado aquí, es una pasada. Nosotros somos los que más nos ocupamos de ella, la verdad. Nos ha costado mucho que confiase. - Relataba entusiasmado - Voy a darle de comer las sobras de la barbacoa, ¿quieres venir a verla?

\- Sí, si... ¡claro!

\- Es una Golden Retriever. La llamamos Lua – sonrió - Se ha debido escapar de su hogar porque la pegaban – Bella contrajo el gesto de tristeza. - Y aquí, somos todos muy buenos con ella y su perrito. Él se llama Torbón. Son palabras Quileutes. - Explicó.

Quil, Leah, Seth y Jake acompañados de Bella, atravesaron la zona de las casas hasta que Quil le lanzó un silbido y la perra, marrón claro con un pelaje precioso apareció; unos pasos por detrás, su cachorro, igual que su madre, con pasos torpes, la seguía.

Los Cullen no se acercaban a la perra porque la ponían nerviosa.

\- Bella, no te entusiasmes demasiado con el cachorro. No sé si la madre te dejará acercarte. Es muy desconfiada – La avisó Jake.

Pero casi no había acabado la frase, Bella iba al encuentro de la perra con dulces palabras y voz mimosa.

La Retrieve se fue acercando a ella despacio. La olió con cierta desconfianza, hasta que comenzó a mover la cola y restregar su cabeza por las piernas de la chica.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Era la primera vez que la perra hacía algo así con alguien extraño.

 _"Edward... acaba de pasar una cosa con Bella y la perra..."_

A Jake no le dio tiempo a acabar de pensar cuando Edward estaba a pocos metros. No se acercaba porque la perra los olía y olfateaba el peligro que ellos constituían. Pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que Jake intentó decirle.

Alice y Emmet también se acercaron a ver a Edward salir disparado.

 _"¡Fíjate! Es la primera vez que Lua hace algo así... ¡joder! La ha dejado coger al cachorro en brazos... ¡Increible!"_

Edward lo miró, a varios metros de distancia, asombrado también.

 _"Luego te explico lo que "oíste" antes"_

Edward asintió, sabiendo que Jake se refería al pensamiento que tuvo cuando las anécdotas.

 _"Simplemente que la recuerdo más de lo que había dicho"_

Jake guiñó un ojo y Edward le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisita pícara.

Bella se tumbó en el suelo y madre e hijo se echaron sobre ella, lamiéndola y jugando. Haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

Bella los achuchó, acarició y besó.

 _"Si le gustan los perros... ¿Le gustaran los lobos gigantes? Que la laman y se restrieguen contra su cuerpo?"_

El pensamiento entró en la mente de Edward rápido como la luz, mirando hacía Jake, con una ceja alzada.

 _"Omite es último pensamiento, Edward... Sé que estás dentro de mí mente"_

El nombrado dejó escapar una sonrisita.

\- No quiero ni tan siquiera suponer lo que estaréis "hablando" tú y Jake – Alice bufó, rodando los ojos.

\- Pues no preguntes – Le contestó Edward.

Después de alimentar a Lua y Torbón, volvieron a donde la celebración seguía su curso. Los mayores, seguían allí sentados, conversando amigablemente.

.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos hasta la playa y jugamos a las cartas entre todos? - Propuso Embry.

\- Eso suena genial... ¡Buena idea hermano! - Lo codeó Quil.

\- ¿A la playa? Debéis estar de broma – Contestó Bella, alucinada. Todos la miraron sin entender. - Está anocheciendo y junto al mar debe hacer una rasca... Perdonar que no me haya traído el plumas – Soltó sarcástica. - ¿Vosotros no tenéis frío? - Les preguntó mirándolos fijamente.

\- Pues tú te ves muy bien arropada – Le soltó Emmet, volviendo a picarla. Bella se miró las mangas y comprobó que aún tenía puesta la sudadera de Jake.

\- Bella... Vamos a encender una hoguera... ¿O crees que nos pondríamos frente al mar así, sin más? No queremos congelarnos - Alice rodó los ojos, dándole a entender a Bella que estaba tonta.

Pero ella se la quedó mirando de forma inquisidora. No estaba demasiado convencida sobre que realmente fuesen a encender esa hoguera.

Los chicos fueron a buscar palos y troncos, y en unos minutos las llamas cobraron vida, dándole a la playa un aspecto entre misterioso y tétrico.

Se sentaron alrededor y todos, se pusieron chaquetas, fingiendo calentarse las manos ante el calor que desprendían las llamas.

Jake le trajo otra chaqueta a Bella ya que supuso que tendría frío aún con las llamas vivas.

Al final, en vez de jugar a las cartas, se pusieron a contar historias de miedo. Al principio, fueron más bien divertidas; Bella, aunque se asustaba un poco en alguna parte, acababa riéndose, mofándose del narrador; pero cuando le llego el turno a Edward, dejó toda diversión de lado, para narrar una historia que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

Él, con su voz suave e hipnótica sumado al aspecto casi fantasmagórico que le producía el efecto de las llamas al refrejar en su rostro, tenía a Bella completamente metida en la historia.

Ya que se había reído de él, Emmet ideó asustarla. Tenía que ganar algún punto contra esa humana. Edward le vio las intenciones, él y todos, pero le dejaron hacer. Alguna broma tenía que llevarse; estaban seguros de que sería divertido.

Emmet, escondido, comenzó a hacer ruiditos detrás de Bella. Todos se quedaron inmóviles, haciendo que no oían nada. Solo Bella se giraba, arrugando el ceño de ver que nadie más que ella se movía. Comenzó a sentirse asustada, por lo que su halo, comenzó su trabajo.

Hasta que, cuando la historia estaba en el punto de más tensión, fue fácil saberlo por los latidos de su corazón, Emmet le dio un susto de infarto.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! - El grito de Bella se pudo escuchar en toda la reserva. Incluso Lua, dio varios ladridos.

Todo pasó en décimas de segundo; incluso menos. La mayoría ya había comenzado a reírse sin percatarse realmente de lo que había pasado:

.

Una tenue luz... muy suave, apenas perceptible, salió como un chispazo del cuerpo de Bella.

No todos vieron el neblino resplandor, ya que lo achacaron a un chispoteo del fuego, pero Edward lo vio perfectamente, y no solo él. Por la posición de las llamas, tenía visión directa y clara de Bella, por lo que pudo ver ese "hálito".

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó mirando fijamente a Bella. La cual había sido más que consciente que, debido al susto, su halo se intensificó de forma involuntaria.

Bella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Notaba cómo el pánico salía a través de sus pupilas, mientras que él no apartaba la mirada de ella.

Era imposible que Edward lo hubiese visto. Solo había sido un leve vaho; menos que el que hace la boca al hablar cuando hace frío, y había durado menos de un segundo.

Un ojo humano, normal, no podría haberlo visto. Nunca antes, nadie se había percatado de su "halo"; varias veces se había visto apurada entre gente, y ese "vaho" la había rodeado de forma muy tenue, no percatándose nadie de nada.

Y ahora Edward, ¿lo ve?

 _"Es imposible que lo haya visto... Y menos de noche y con las llamas bailoteando... ¡Imposible! A no ser que... ¡Venga Bella!... ¿Qué? ¿Qué no sea humano? No digas gilipolleces."_

 _._

\- Creo que se está haciendo tarde. - Bella se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Ey Bella! No te enfades... Era una broma. - Comenzó a disculparse Emmet. - Lo siento si me he pasado.

\- No, tranquilo... Ha estado bien. Te puedes sumar un punto – Sonrió forzada – Estoy cansada... Y seguro que Charlie quiere marcharse... Ya quedamos, ¿ok? Todo ha estado genial, en serio – Su sonrisa ahora, si fue más genuina. - Espero que repitamos pronto.

\- Claro... Eso está hecho. Nos reunimos de vez en cuando – Contestó Leah. - Esta barbacoa fue en tu honor. Pero la próxima, ya no serás una invitada.

\- No... Ahora ya serás una más – Le guiñó un ojo Embry, completando la frase de Leah - Además... debes andar por aqui, por si vuelvo a caerme – Sonrió, divertido. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Mientras se giraba.

No dio tiempo a nada más. Tal cual se giró, se encaminó, apretando el paso, hasta las casas.

\- Hola hija... - la saludó Charlie.

\- Hola papá... ¿Nos vamos ya? Estoy algo cansada... El día ha sido largo. - Sonrió. Pero Billy estaba clavándole la mirada. Sabía que algo había pasado.

\- Si, espera 10 minutos, Billy va a darme un poco de cebo para ir de pesca mañana. - Su hija asintió.

Mientras esperaba, se fue a despedir de Lua y Torbón, los cuales nada más que la sintieron, se acercaron hasta ella, dándole lametazos y arrumacos.

\- ¡Ey!... Sois una preciosidad, ¿sabéis? Vendré a veros pronto, ¿ok? - Les decía con tono mimoso.

\- Eso espero. - Jake que estaba detrás de ella contemplando la escena, la hizo sobresaltarse. Los perros fueron a saludarlo.

Se sentó al lado de Bella, dejando a los perros encantados de tenerlos a ambos juntos.

\- Ellos no serán los únicos que te estarán esperando. - Le soltó. Fue plenamente consciente de lo que había soltado, pero el tono, meloso y cargado de sinceridad, se le fue un poco de las manos, dejando a Bella en una mezcla de atónita y encantada.

\- ¡Ah... vaya...! ¿Y quien más me estará esperando? - Le preguntó ella mirándolo seria, con la respiración contenida.

\- Yo... por supuesto.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos; Jake fue el encargado de romperlo.

\- Bella... ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en la playa con Edward? - Le preguntó directamente, pero con tono cauto.

\- Nada... ¿Qué iba a pasar? - Aunque mantuvo la compostura, su voz la delato vilmente. - Creo que Charlie ya a acabado de recoger ese cebo. - Suspiró – Nos vemos Jake... y... Gracias por el coche. - Le sonrió. Ya había dado un paso alejándose, el cual desanduvo, se agachó y le dio al chico un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo traspuesto.

.

Esa noche no pudo pegar ojo, maldiciendose del despiste en la playa.

 _"¡Joder Bella...! Te pusiste en evidencia. Pero... ¿quién supondría que alguien, de noche, pudiese ver el levísimo vaho que desprendí? ¡Era imposible! No es normal que Edward lo haya visto."_

Si él insistía en seguir preguntando, jugaría al despiste. Además, parecía que nadie más hubiese visto nada.

.

Nada más marcharse Bella, Edward se acercó a Jake, el cual seguía en la zona de las casas, tras despedir a Bella y a su padre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Edward? - Le preguntó Jake. Edward se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Inhaló aire y miró directo a los ojos a Jacob.

\- Bella ha brillado – le soltó. Jake se quedó mirándolo asombrado. - Cuando Emmet la asustó, de su cuerpo ha salido un especie de vaho, igual que el que sale por la boca cuando hace frío – Jake asintió – pero por todo su cuerpo. Era un hálito... brillante. Fue muy tenue, pero yo estaba mirándola de frente, esperando su reacción ante la broma de mi hermano, y de pronto... ¡zas!

\- Sabía que algo había pasado. No era lógico, con la educación que ha demostrado durante estos días, que se levantase y se fuera así. Pero... - Jake frunció el ceño, realmente no encontraba palabras. - ¿Brillar? ¿Un vaho?

\- Además, recuerda que te comenté que ella es inmune a nuestros dones – Le recordó Edward – Solo yo, la he podido escuchar un par de veces. De algún modo, consigue bloquearnos. Aunque claro, ella no tiene ni idea de esto.

\- ¿Y Carlisle qué dice?

\- Que tiene un don muy potenciado para ser humana. Pero lo que estamos en dudas, es si ella lo pude controlar; si es consciente de ese "don".

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, meditando.

\- Bueno, lo iremos comprobando con el paso del tiempo. - Concluyó Jake, ante el asentimiento de Edward.

\- Por cierto... ¿Qué fueron esos pensamientos? - Edward le mostró una sonrisa picardiosa a su amigo.

Jake le narró brevemente, que la conocía de cuando eran pequeños, y que se acordaba más de ella de lo que había comentado aquel día en el instituto.

Aunque por supuesto, omitió el tema beso.

Edward escuchaba a su amigo atentamente, mientras hablaba de Bella. A lo mejor un humano normal, no hubiese descifrado el tono "meloso" de Jake, pero él sí.

Así que pudo comprobar que lo que Alice le decía, sobre que a él le gustaba, era cierto.

Sería otro reto entre ellos; simplemente que con esta chica habría que hilar más fino. Las chicas del grupo y todos en general, estaban encantados con ella, así que no podrían actuar como con otras, en plan acostarse con ella y luego pasar.

Ella solo estaría aquí un año. Lo que se llama de paso, y seguramente no volverían a verla nunca... o tal vez en alguna ocasión que viniese a ver a Charlie... Por lo que no sería una conquista con la que cargar...

Edward tuvo que poner freno a sus pensamientos ya que el simple hecho de pensar de ese modo con Bella, le molestó a él mismo.

.

. **aSI QUE BELLA... ¿¡BRILLA!?**

 **Y VAYA CASUALIDAD, QUE DE TODOS, ES EDWARD QUIEN LO VE...**

 **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

 **ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS... PARA VER QUÉ TAL LES VA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui estoy!**

 **Veremos si el "brillo" de Bella, trae alguna consecuencia**

 **Os dejo leer...**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, cuando Bella se levantó, no pudo dejar de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de la playa. Aunque solo fuese Edward el que lo hubiera visto...

¡Justamente él, tenía que haber sido!

El problema ya no fue solo lo que vio, que fácilmente podía confundirlo alegando que fue un destello del fuego, si no sus maneras de irse. Eso es lo que llamó realmente la atención del grupo.

Y Bella estaba completamente en lo cierto:

Solo Edward y Alice fueron conscientes de ese hálito que relució a través de su cuerpo. Edward estuvo pendiente de las mentes de sus amigos, y unos ni lo vieron, y otros lo achacaron al estallido de la leña en el fuego.

Pero de lo que todos fueron conscientes, fue de la forma tan brusca y repentina de marcharse. Sabían que algo había pasado, pero no encontraban motivo para ello.

Emmet se quedó desolado, pensando en que se había pasado y que ella se sintió avergonzada por lo del susto.

Una vez a solas, Edward y Alice comentaron lo ocurrido.

.

\- Edward... ¿Le ha salido una especie de neblina del cuerpo a Bella? - Exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos. - Dime que hemos visto lo mismo, porque sino, seré la primera vampira loca del mundo. - Recitaba Alice nerviosa.

\- Yo también lo he visto. Ha sido un segundo... ¡menos! Un pestañeo. Pero estoy seguro de lo que vi. La teoría de Carlisle sobre un posible escudo, cada día es más firme... Y que ella lo controla, me atrevería a asegurar que también. Si no, ¿por qué al comprobar que yo lo había visto, se puso tan nerviosa y se fue?

\- Creo que esta chica, no es una simple humana. - Edward asintió a la deducción de su hermana.

\- Tengo que indagar. Tengo que saber qué pasa con Bella.

\- Estará sola todo el día. He visto a Charlie decidir ir de pesca – Alice le alzó las cejas juguetona.

\- Pues hoy será un gran día para una, "cita", con Bella... y espero que sea la primera de muchas. - Al vampiro se le escapaba la sonrisita de suficiencia entre las comisuras de la boca.

\- Edward... Vete con cuidado. Jacob también tiene sentimientos por ella. - Le advirtió a lo que su hermano se la quedó mirando ceñudo. - Debéis ser caballerosos ya no solo con ella, por supuesto, si no entre vosotros mismos.

\- Sí... sé que le gusta. Pero no hay problema, Alice. - Intentó tranquilizar a su hermana. Realmente no iban a tener conflictos por una chica.

Edward, no tomándose excesivamente en serio la recomendación de su hermana, comenzó a trazar su plan a seguir.

En un rato, Bella recibiría una, esperaba, grata sorpresa.

Bella comprobó su móvil y había recibido varios whataps de Alice y de Jacob; ambos preguntándole qué tal lo había pasado y si estaba bien. Ambos mostraron su preocupación por su forma de irse.

 _"¡Genial Bella!"_ Se reprendió a sí misma.

Aunque sabía que había quedado marcado que había leído los mensajes, prefirió estar un poco más despejada antes de contestarles.

\- Bella... - La llamó Charlie desde abajo, de donde provenían ruidos. - ¿De verdad no te importa quedarte todo el día sola? - Mi padre me miraba con ojos cargados de culpa.

– No, vete tranquilo. - Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. - Pondré música y dibujaré un poco. Las tareas de clase las tengo listas. Disfruta de tu día, en serio.

\- Estupendo entonces... Me sentía mal pensando que pudiese molestarte el quedarte sola todo el día. - Bella negó con la cabeza – Después de pescar, iremos a preparar a casa de Mills la pesca y cenaremos allí. No te digo de venir, porque somos todos hombres. Cada pocas semanas, organizamos un plan de "solo chicos" – rió Charlie de su propia broma.

\- Pues genial... Pásalo bien. Y pesca mucho.

Bella se preparó un rico desayuno y cuando se disponía a saborearlo, su padre se despidió de ella hasta la noche. Entró en la cocina y tras dudarlo unos segundos, se acerco a ella y depositó sobre la coronilla de su cabeza un suave beso.

Una vez acabado de desayunar, aprovechó a hacer una colada y poner en orden su habitación.

Se dio una relajante ducha, y le dedicó unos mimos a su pelo, aplicándole la mascarilla natural que acostumbraba una vez a la semana.

.

Jacob estaba esa mañana nervioso. Danzando de un lado a otro por casa, mareando a Billy, que lo observaba en silencio.

Más alteró sus nervios cuando comprobó que Bella había visto los mensajes y no había respondido nada.

Por otro lado, ver como ella no era para nada inmune a la fuerza de atracción de él, lo hacía estar pletórico; pero también preocupado, ya que ella ejercía la misma, o incluso más fuerza sobre él mismo.

\- Jake... ¿Me quieres decir qué te pasa? - Le preguntó Billy.

Aunque algo le decía que ya sabía qué le pasaba... o mejor dicho, por quién le pasaba.

\- Te lo voy a poner fácil hijo... - Sonrió. - ¿Qué pasó ayer con Bella? A parte de oirla gritar, supongo que por alguna broma, ya que también os sentí reir a carcajadas... Algo pasó, ¿verdad? - Jake se lo quedó mirando, serio.

No sabía qué hacer. Él venía de otra generación, por lo que era más abierto de mente que sus antecesores. Y sabía que su padre no se tomaría bien eso de que "Bella brillase", dándole una importancia, por ahora, excesiva.

\- No. Realmente no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó. Pero hablando después con Edward, él cree que le sentó mal el susto. Que se sintió avergonzada. - Jake se inclinó de hombros y su padre frunció el ceño, no muy convencido.

Cuando parecía que la conversación había dado a término, Billy volvió a hablar.

\- Debéis tener cuidado con Bella. - Lo soltó casi como una amenaza, haciendo voltear a Jake sorprendido por su tono. - Os observé ayer con ella y os veo a todos muy cómodos. No me malinterpretes – Suavizó el gesto – Me alegro de ello, pero cuidado con dejarla ver demasiado. Algo me dice que ella es excesivamente suspicaz, muy observadora. - meditó unos segundos - Por otro lado... Me impresiona la capacidad de adaptación que ha tenido con todos; tanto con nosotros como con los Cullen. ¿Te has fijado como abrazó a Esme y Carlisle... a Emmet, y a ti, cuando le diste las llaves del todo terreno? - Billy estaba gratamente sorprendido. - Jake asintió con una sonrisa melosa. Billy se le quedó mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? Me pone nervioso que me mires así, ya lo sabes – protestó Jake – Pregunta lo que quieras... - le soltó vencido.

\- Bella... Te gusta, ¿verdad? - Jake rió, ya que estaba claro que la mirada de su padre llevaba esa dirección. Asintió a la pregunta - ¿Cuánto te gusta?

\- Papá... - suspiró – ¡Me encanta...! De lo que he conocido de ella hasta ahora, creo que sería perfecta para mí. Estoy seguro de que encajaríamos a la perfección. - La cara de Jake era la viva imagen de un "tonto enamorado". - Además, cada vez que la siento cerca... Es... como si todo dejase de importar a mí alrededor; necesito mucho autocontrol para no dejarme llevar y... bueno... - La conversación subía de tono y Jake paró su recital.

Billy se lo quedó mirando entre preocupado, sorprendido y... en cierta manera, feliz.

\- Jacob... ¿Te has imprimado de Bella?

\- No lo sé...

.

Bella tenía todos sus artilugios de dibujo ya preparados, dispuesta para ponerse a dibujar, cuando alguien pico a la puerta, sobresaltándola.

Su halo no se hizo esperar.

Bajó las escaleras, ya tranquila de saberse protegida y abrió; hasta ese momento no se percató de que llevaba un pantalón extremadamente corto y una camiseta de tirantes sin sujetador; su pelo danzaba suelto al compás de sus movimientos.

\- Buenos... - Edward se quedó con el saludo atragantado en la boca al ver a aquella divinidad griega – días, Bella.

Ella se quedó tan cortada como él... No. Mentira. Mucho, muchísimo más avergonzada que él. Notó el calor en sus mejillas, el corazón agitado y como pestañeaba evitando así enfrentarle la mirada a Edward.

\- Buenos días... - Suspiró.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Bueno... - Giró la cabeza hacía dentro, y otra vez pestañeando, la volvió hacía Edward. - Mi padre no está y no se sí... - se mordió el labio – si a él le parecería bien...

\- Charlie es amigo de mi familia. Amigo mío, incluso. No creo que le molestase, pero si te quedas más tranquila lo llamo y le pregunto. No hay problema – Edward iba sacando su teléfono móvil mientras acababa de explicarse.

Bella alzó la mano y la puso sobre la de Edward, sintiendo un corrientazo que se distribuyó a lo largo del brazo.

Parecía que su mano, quisiese quedarse pegada a la de él.

\- No... Creo que es exagerar un poco las cosas. No es como si no te conociese... - Sonrió nerviosa a la par que abría la puerta dándole acceso a Edward. - Pasa.

\- De acuerdo, gracias... Pero si te sientes más cómoda... - inclinó la cabeza con dulzura.

\- No, no... Está bien.

Después de acomodarse en el salón y ofrecerle varias cosas de comer o beber ante la negativa de él, ambos se quedaron en un silencio tenso. En el ambiente se mascaban las preguntas inconclusas de la noche anterior.

\- Bella... - Había llegado el momento; ella trago en seco y encaró a Edward lo más tranquila que pudo. - Ayer... Vuelvo a disculparme por la broma de Emmet. - Bella sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia – No, espera... Yo, también me siento responsable, ya que sabía sus intenciones y le seguí el juego... - Bella inclinó los hombros. - Ya sabes... historias de miedo, una hoguera, de noche en la playa... Una chica asustada... y guapa – Sonrió pícaro a lo que ella le devolvió el gesto.

\- Es un poco típico, pero siempre funciona... - inclinó la cabeza de forma infantil y encantadora. El "piropo" de Edward no le había pasado desapercibido, pero prefirió dejarlo correr.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

Y otra vez ese molesto silencio, que no hacía más que ponerla de los nervios, ya que sabía que Edward estaba dándole vueltas para enfrentar la pregunta.

Pero él la superaba en años, en experiencia y en picardía, por lo que no iba a quedarse en evidencia o hacerla encerrarse en si misma, agobiándola a preguntas sobre su forma de brillar. No podía leerle los pensamientos, pero tenía otras formas de "leerla".

Era momento de jugar sus cartas.

\- ¿Y dónde está Charlie? Pensé que estaría por aquí. - Cambió radical de tema.

\- Se fue de pesca con sus compañeros de la comisaría. - Bella se sintió un poco defraudada, ya que parecía que Edward pretendía ver más a Charlie que a ella. Pero respiró viendo que Edward no había indagado en el tema de la noche pasada.

 _\- Al final, ¿no habrá visto nada...? ¿O simplemente quiere ser educado? -_

\- ¡Ah! Así que... tardará en volver... - La miró, mostrándole uno ojos entre divertidos e inocentes. Bella asintió, empezando a hipnotizarse ante la mirada de Edward. - Pues... mucho mejor para llevar a cabo lo que tenía pensado hoy contigo.

Bella abrió los ojos perpleja. No quería ser mal tomada, pero las palabras de Edward, no dejaban muchas opciones a pensar.

O a lo mejor, es que estaba influenciada por sus propios deseos.

\- Quería invitarte a comer. En Port Ángeles... por eso me alegro de que Charlie tarde... porque así tú no tendrás prisa en volver. - Aclaró, con ojos divertidos y pícaros.

\- ¡Ah...! Ya... claro... - Se excusó ella. Pero por supuesto a Edward no le coló su "trabada" explicación.

La forma de tartamudear, el agitado bombeo de sus latidos, y la ligera dilatación de sus pupilas, eran para Edward leer un libro abierto. Bella tenía atracción sexual hacía él.

Aunque sabía que era atrayente para todas la mujeres humanas, en mayor o menor medida, no todas pasaban la raya de tener deseos realmente sexuales con él.

Pero Bella sí.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Vendrás, verdad? - Edward miró fijamente a Bella, deslumbrándola con sus dotes de vampiro, coaccionando a Bella deliberadamente. No iba a permitirle ni la más mínima duda.

Y ahora que conocía sus deseos hacía él, lo hacía sentirse menos culpable por manipular a Bella con sus dotes de seducción.

\- Cla-ro... - El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba errático. La tenía donde quería.

Ahora sería tan fácil, y más a sabiendas que su padre no vendría, dejarse llevar un poco más. Acercarse a ella... Un roce. Un beso y... ¡ya!. No haría falta más, y sería suya. Se entregaría a él, sin la más mínima duda. Para cuando quisiera darse cuenta, lo tendría metido entre sus muslos...

Edward detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Su "amiguito" empezaba a ocupar más sitio del normal dentro de sus pantalones, y lo que menos quería era que Bella pudiese percatarse de su bulto.

No quería las cosas fáciles con ella, manipularla y que acabara en su cama sin voluntad. Quería que lo hiciese porque realmente lo sentía y lo deseaba. Hacer las cosas, a la vieja usanza.

Pero... ¿Podría esperar? ¿Sería capaz de controlarse?

\- ¿Prefieres que te espera fuera? Mientras te vistes, digo... - La miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente. - Por mi no hay problema que vayas así... - Meneó la cabeza, igual que cuando silbas – Pero a lo mejor te sientes algo incómoda... y seguro que tendré que pegarme con media ciudad. - Rió divertido.

Bella ya estaba de pie, dispuesta a subir a cambiarse, pero espero hasta que Edward acabó de soltar su broma.

Algo dentro de ella se activo; algo inconsciente, impulsivo.

Se acercó a él, que permanecía sentado en el sofá, y se inclinó un poco, quedando a unos 10 cm de su cara.

\- ¿Y por qué tendrías que pelearte con media ciudad? - Su voz era la seducción en estado puro, helándole la ponzoña a Edward en las venas.

\- Por ti... - Le contestó con el mismo tono. - Porque no permitiría que nadie se te acercase ni te mirase, menos yo. - Sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro. Gris contra dorado.

\- ¡Ah! - Bella hizo un pestañeo lento. Y cuando abrió sus ojos, pestañeó seguido, asombrándose de lo cerca que estaba de Edward. De él y de su boca.

Se separó de golpe, marcando una más que amplia distancia con él.

\- Ponte cómodo... Bajo en nada.

.

.

Jacob estuvo intentando distraerse de mil maneras diferentes a la espera de que Bella diese alguna señal.

Eran más de las 11 de la mañana y hacía horas que ella había visto el whatsap en el móvil, sin contestar nada.

Así que decidió que sería él, quien diera el siguiente paso.

Se fue a casa, se duchó, se vistió "guapo" y agarrando su moto, se dirigió a la casa Swan. Invitaría a Bella a comer a ese restaurante tan coqueto cerca de First Beach. Era muy rural y familiar, pero estaba seguro que a ella le parecería encantador.

.

.

Bella subió, intentando mostrarse relajada, cosa que no era así; ya que aunque ella misma se sentía acalorada, el ir tropezando con todo a su paso, era una señal inequívoca de que estaba atorada.

Se puso un vestido, tipo camisola con unas medias tupidas, una chaqueta de punto, unas botas camperas y complementó su indumentaria con una maxi pasmina y un abrigo de entretiempo.

Se aplicó una ligera base de maquillaje, una sombra suave, raya fina negra en la parte de abajo del ojo y un poco de mascara de pestañas.

Se puso unas gotas de perfume, de ese que floral que olía deliciosamente dulce.

¡Lista! El reflejo del espejo le agradó. Esperaba que a Edward también.

\- ¡Estoy! - Anunció entrando en el salón.

Edward se había levantado del sofá y estaba mirando sus retratos de pequeña, los cuales Charlie tenía repartidos por el mueble del salón.

\- Eras una niña preciosa... - le dijo.

Al girarse, se quedó mirándola fijamente. Bella estaba, indescriptiblemente hermosa.

Fina, elegante, sensual...

Esta mujer, sería su perdición.

\- Bueno... - Inhaló aire, mientras se acercaba con aire un tanto felino a ella – Ya se predecía como serías de mayor. - Su mirada consiguió enlazarse con la de Bella, la cual hacía enormes esfuerzos por no encontrase con sus ojos; esfuerzos que le resultaron en vano. Ya que Bella sabía que una vez presa de sus ojos, estaba perdida en ellos.

\- Gracias, Edward... Eres muy amable. - El rubor de sus mejillas era encantador para Edward, vergonzoso para Bella.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Ella asintió y él estiro el brazo dándole paso.

Le abrió la puerta del coche, como todo un caballero y una vez ambos acomodados, puso el Volvo en funcionamiento.

Ya tenía previsto, si o si, que Bella lo acompañaría a comer, por lo que tenía una selección de música preparada, para orientarse sobre sus gustos, sin falta de preguntarle.

Sabía que a las chicas les encantaba que él supiera de sus preferencias musicales sin falta de las típicas preguntas.

\- Edward... - lo llamó nada más comenzar el viaje. - Gracias por tu invitación. Ha sido todo un, detalle por tu parte. - Le agradeció con voz suave y musical.

\- Gracias a ti por aceptarla. - Le sonrió – Algo me dice que lo pasaremos bien – Sentenció, alzando la cabeza.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

.

Pocos minutos después de irse, la moto de Jake aparcaba en la entrada de los Swan.

Olisqueó el aire y supo que alguien se le había adelantado.

\- ¡Mierda! Edward... - Gruñó.

Entró con discreción en la casa y allí estaba: El olor de Edward, el cual tenía memorizado en su sistema, estaba en la entrada de la casa y el salón.

Una oleada del perfume de Bella recién aplicado, pululaban en el aire.

Ellos iba a tener su primera cita.

Se maldijo por no haberla llamado. Pero intentando no parecer agobiante, prefirió esperar y a una hora razonable, bajar de forma casual.

La próxima vez tendría que andarse más ligero. No podía arriesgarse a que Edward le sacara ventaja con Bella, y delante de sus morros, se la levantara.

Ella era demasiado especial para él.

Después de unos minutos en el coche, Bella recordó los whatsaps que no había contestado por la mañana, así que tecleó a Alice y Jake.

A ella le especificó con quien estaba... a Jacob simplemente le informó de que pasaría el día fuera de casa.

.

.

 **Veremos a ver qué tal esa "cita"...**

 **Para saberlo, habrá que esperar al siguiente capi.**

 **Besossssssss!**

 **ps: Ser generosas con vuestros coments :-)**


	11. Chapter 11 Capítulo 9

**HOLA CHICASSSSSSSS!**

 **YA ESTOY AQUIIIIIIII!**

 **Con este capi, encarrilamos la "acción" de ligoteo**

 **Espero que os guste ;-)**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

.

Edward estacionó el coche cerca del muelle, donde estaba el restaurante al que tenía pensado llevar a Bella a comer.

Dieron un agradable paseo por los muelles hasta llegar al establecimiento, mientras iban charlando animados.

\- Espero que te guste. - Comentó Edward – Es un restaurante al que siempre he querido ir, pero... no encontraba con quien. - le confesó.

Edward no mentía en todo. Realmente él no tenía ningún interés en ir allí a comer, como es deducible, pero si era verdad que se había fijado en que le resultaba un sitio encantador y muy fino para ir con alguien.

También era verdad que aunque había tenido citas con varias chicas, ninguna llegó a la categoria suficiente como para él llevarlas a ese sitio, el cual estaba reservando por si alguna era merecedora de tal consideración por su parte.

Bella era sobradamente merecedora de eso, y de mucho más.

Bella le sonrió tímida y agradecida a sus palabras de halago. Mostrandole su encantador rubor. Había captado perfectamente el mensaje bastante directo que él le había mandado.

Se sentaron en la zona que daba a los muelles, con una enorme cristalera que permitía ver el mar estando resguardados. Una decoración cuidada con temática marinera, y mesas con manteles de cuadros azules y un finísimo jarrón con flores frescas. Era un sitio precioso.

-Es... maravilloso. - Aduló ella – Ya solo por las vistas... - Bella estaba eclipsada.

Edward se puso a leer con detenimiento los pensamientos de los presentes, para intentar averiguar algo interesante del restaurante y decirselo a Bella, quedando como un entendido.

\- Su especialidad es el pez espada al horno, con crema de patatas bañadas en salsa de setas. Dicen que es una exquisitez. - Comentó como tal cosa – En carne, destacan por un entrecot de buey, con milhojas de patatas y crema de queso picante.

Bella lo miró pestañeando, sorprendida de lo informado que estaba Edward.

Él se sintió más que complacido por la cara de admiración que le había dedicado Bella.

\- ¡Vaya...! Te veo muy enterado.

\- Ya te he dicho, que hace tiempo que tenía curiosidad por venir... Pero no encontraba la compañía adecuada. - Bella volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Así que... - Se mordió el labio, mirándolo fijamente. Pero las palabras no querían salir de entre sus labios.

\- Yo acabaré la frase por ti... Tú, eres esa compañía – Le clavó la mirada con intención.

Le dieron la comanda al camarero, ambos pidieron el entrecot, y siguieron parloteando animadamente mientras le servían la comida.

Les pusieron un paté de pescado mientras esperaban, junto con un licor sin alcohol. Todo un detallazo por parte de la casa.

\- No sé como estará la comida, pero la atención, las vistas y la decoración, son... ¡guau! - Exclamó ella.

 _-Y la compañía... eso, es lo mejor de todo. Aunque menudo detallazo se ha marcado trayéndome a un sitio tan fino. -_ Pensó ella, aguantando la sonrisa.

Edward tuvo que disimular la suya, por la satisfacción al escuchar ese pensamiento de Bella. Estaba que no cabía en si de gozo. Había acertado de pleno llevando a Bella allí, en su primera cita.

Además, era un cita para comer; a la luz del día. No por la noche, como siempre hacía con las demás.

La comida era una exquisitez. Para acabar de fascinar a Bella.

\- La carne está... - agitó la cabeza mostrando su satisfacción. - Magnífica. Mi total enhorabuena por tu elección, Edward.

\- Me alegro de que nuestra primera cita, esté saliendo tan bien – Edward metió la palabra "cita" como quien no quiere la cosa, para ver por donde respiraba Bella.

La cual, escuchando perfectamente la palabra, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, evitándole la mirada a Edward a propósito. Prefirió hacerse la desentendida antes que ponerse en evidencia ante él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, con la excusa silenciosa de comer y masticar con calma. Edward, bien entrenado, disimulaba los trozos de carne, teniendo que tragarse alguno que otro, ya que sabía que Bella lo estaba observando por muy discreta que pretendiese parecer.

Tomaron una exquisita mouse de chocolate con nata de postre por la cual a Bella se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

Su ritmo cardíaco se elevó e introducía la cuchara con deleite en la boca. Edward dedujo facilmente que a ella le encantaba el chocolate.

\- Viéndote saborear ese chocolate, no sé que te ha gustado más... Si el entrecot o el postre – Rió divertido Edward.

\- ¡Ummm! Ni yo misma podría decirte, ¡jajaja!

Volvieron a iniciar una conversación más fluida, mientras reposaban la comida, sobre Shakespeare; Edward, tan metido y motivado por los comentarios y fluidez de Bella sobre el poeta, tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos de no dejarse llevar y dar a enteder su más que ilógico conocimiento del tema, ya que no sería para nada normal que alguien de 17 años, fuese tan entendido.

Incluso el control que Bella tenía sobre el poeta, y el tema en general, no era normal ni frecuente.

Descubrir lo inteligente y aguda que Bella era, no hacía más que potenciar el sentimiento de atracción que esa chiquilla tenía sobre él.

Bella estaba pletórica. Por fin alguien de "su edad" con el que podía hablar tranquila e inteligentemente sobre Shakespeare, y dramaturgos similares sin sentirse una empollona o un bicho raro.

La compañía de Edward cada vez se le hacía más y más agradable; y cada vez más, se potenciaba la fuerza de atracción que se chico ejercía en ella.

Después de pagar, Edward propusto a Bella dar un paseo por los muelles, a lo que ella aceptó más que gustosa.

\- Los fines de semana, hay varios puestos de artesania y chucherías. Te gustará. - Le prometió él.

Y mientras seguían hablando, conociéndose y a la vez, quedando el uno más encantado con el otro, fueron paseando suavemente por la zona.

Tal y como había dicho Edward, había mucha gente de todo tipo. Gente corriendo, familias con sus pequeños, parejas de ancianos sentados en un banco... Y varios puestos decoraban la imagen, con un mar calmo de fondo.

\- Esto es precioso. Combina el ajetreo de la gente y los puestos, con la tranquilidad que da el mar, con los barquitos danzando a su son. Es... mágico - Recitó Bella sumida en el paisaje que se abría paso a través de sus ojos curiosos.

\- Me alegro que te guste. - Edward se la quedó mirando fijamente, fascinado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? - Le sonrió

\- Porque tu definición del paisaje me ha dejado... maravillado. - Gesticuló su agrado con un movimiento de ojos – Yo no podría haberlo descrito mejor.

Mientras seguían paseando, Edward, de forma totalmente calculada, iba haciendo que su brazo "casualmente" rozase de tanto en tanto con el de ella. Notando como cada vez que sus pieles se acercaban, el corazón de Bella daba un brinco.

Sonido que era un regalo para sus oidos.

Bella se sentía en una nube cada vez que sus manos se acariciaban de forma casual. Iba tensa esperando el próximo movimiento que hiciese que sus pieles se rozasen.

Se sentaron en un banco para que Bella descansara un poco del paseo, y Edward, muy gentil, le trajo un chocolate caliente del puesto que tenían al lado.

Un gran tazón de chocolate humeante con sipore de avellana.

\- Ummm... Este chocolate está... ¡madre mía! - murmuraba Bella extasiada. - Mil gracias Edward.

Edward comenzó a imaginarse a Bella suspirar así, pero por otro motivos donde sus cuerpos desnudos estuviesen involucrados. Cortó radicalmente el pensamiento.

\- Entonces, cuéntame... A parte de querer ser editora... ¿No te gustaría escribir algo tuyo? - Le preguntó retomando el tema sobre sus profesiones futuras, una vez acabado los estudios.

\- Ahora mismo te contestaría que no. Que prefiero ayudar a otros escritores a darles ese último empujoncito que un libro suele necesitar para ser publicado, o llegar a tener la responsabilidad de decisión sobre que manuscrito se publica y cual no... Pero... - Se quedó unos segundos pensando – Te mentiría si te dijera que nunca lo haya pensado. Imagino que después de un tiempo, me entre mi propio gusanillo de escribir algo propio – se inclinó de hombros. - ¿Quién sabe?

\- Bueno... tienes toda la vida por delante. Habrá tiempo más que de sobra para tomar decisiones – Le contestó él.

\- Así que tú... ¿Aún no tienes nada decidido? - Le preguntó simpática.

\- Pues no... He escogido asignaturas muy dispares, para abrirme puertas. Medicina, arte, derecho... hay varias carreras que me llaman. Pero todas tienen pegas.

\- "Tienes toda la vida por delante para decidir" – Bella meneó la cabeza, imitándolo de forma teatral.

\- ¿Así que osas a hacerme burla? - Le preguntó juguetón. Ella asintió con la cabeza riéndose. Le encantaba picarlo.

Edward dio un brinco y se sentó pegado a ella, ahí tuvo una excusa más que buena para arrimarse, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Bella estalló en carcajadas a la par que Edward de oirla.

Para nada le importó el "atrevimiento" de Edward; realmente estaba deseando que se acercara un poco más.

Mientras se desternillaban, la gente que pasaba a su lado los miraba con ojos tiernos; y cuyos pensamientos llegaron de forma inmediata a Edward:

 _"Mira que pareja más encantadora"_

 _"Lo que es estar enamorado de joven"_

 _"El amor juvenil es lo que tiene"_

 _"A ese chico se le nota el enamoramiento a ojos cerrados"_

Edward, aunque no se le notó ya que no disminuyó su ataque de cosquillas sobre Bella, por dentro se quedó helado...

¿Enamorado? ¿Él?

Ese pensamiento lo despistó un segundo; incluso menos. Cuando fue otra vez consciente, después de ese microsegundo de distracción, se percató de que ambos habían dejado de reirse y ahora sus caras, y sus bocas, se habían quedado en una más que estrecha cercanía.

Bella detuvo sus risas de golpe. El ambiente entre los dos había cambiado; la forma de mirarla de él, había cambiado: Ya no había risas. Sus ojos ardían, quemándole las entrañas. Y la cara de Edward, estaba cerca; extremadamente cerca.

Los sonidos del corazón acelerado de Bella llegaban a los oidos de Edward altos, claros y fuertes. Ella misma era consciente de como su órgano latía desaforado.

Para él, fue el sonido más melódico y maravilloso que hubiese escuchado en sus 115 años.

En ese momento se sintió desfallecer. Sus "genes" adquirieron posiciones elevadas en su raciocinio, nublándo cualquier otro pensamiento; Pensamiento que no fuese Bella.

La fuerza de atracción de esa chica hacía él, era titánica.

Bella se sentía fuera de ella, fuera de su propio control. Pero de lo que estaba segura, es que ella, estaba mirándolo de la misma forma; llamándolo.

Su escudo, extrañamente, no la protegía contra ese "peligro" que conllevaba este juego de seducción con Edward.

De forma inconsciente e involuntaria, él movido por esa fuerza, por el embrujo al que ella, sin ser consciente, lo sometía, se acercó un poco más.

Sus alientos se mezclaban, y ambos podían degustar el olor del otro. Exquisitos.

Olían a beso.

Bella estaba inmóvil, pero Edward obnubilado aún más por la esencia de ella dio el último paso, acercandose a ella, despacio, para que sus labios, al fin, se encontrasen... Pero ella, completamente sofocada y colorada, agachó la cara.

\- Creo... Creo... - Inspiró hondo – Que se está haciendo tarde. - Pestañeó, aturdida.

No entendía qué había pasado en tan solo unos segundos. La fuerza de atracción que ese chico ejercia en ella, era... peligrosa.

Edward no mostró ningún gesto de malestar, aunque así lo sentía por dentro, y con una dulce sonrisa, se separó de Bella, dándole un poco de espacio.

Espacio que ella agradeció en su fuero interno. Necesitaba respirar y aclararse.

Deseaba ese beso, pero... Algo le había obligado agachar la cabeza, evitándolo. No se sentía preparada para iniciar nada; ni con él ni con nadie. Lo de Richard, aunque no se había enamorado de él, aún estaba demasiado reciente en su recuerdo.

\- Sí... Está oscureciendo. - Suspiró Edward – El tiempo contigo no anda... vuela – Le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

Necesitaba relajar un poco el ambiente, ya que notaba a Bella bastante aturdida. Sabía que algo había pasado para que ella evitase el beso.

Entonces se sintió frustrado por no poder leer la mente.

De vuelta a casa, fueron escuchando música hasta que Edward comenzó a canturrear una canción. Bella se lo quedó mirando sonriente, y animada al alzar él un poco la voz, también se decidió a seguirle el ritmo.

Así, cantando a duo muy animados, llegaron a Forks antes de lo que ambos hubiesen querido.

Aunque el corte del "casi" beso, había dejado el ambiente ligeramente trastocado, el truco de la música y del canturreo había salvado la situación, manteniendo así la buena sintonía entre ambos.

Edward paró el coche delante de la casa Swan, la cual permanecía completamente a oscuras.

\- Hemos llegado antes que tu padre – Anunció Edward, ante el asentimiento de Bella – Así no tendrás que decirle que has tenido una cita conmigo – El tono de voz de Edward, más que intencionado, denotaba un deje de pesar. Bella se quedó paralizada.

\- ¡Noo!... No es eso – Se excusó ella rapidamente – Tenía pensado decirle que había salido contigo – Bella miró a Edward clavándole sus ojos, intentando mostrarle la sinceridad de sus palabras – Simplemente no quería tener que preguntarle en plan pedir permiso... Y más, saliendo con un chico. - suspiró – No quiero que esto adquiera más importancia de la que tiene – Su mirada se volvió suplicante. - Y... él es un padre. - Gesticuló – Si le pregunto, dará por sentado que es una cita seria y... - Suspiró pesadamente.

Mientras ella se explicaba, Edward mantenía su fachada de desilusión, rompiendo las barreras que Bella ponía entre ellos.

La mejor técnica de que alguien, sobretodo una mujer, te cuente sus verdaderos motivos, es dándole pena.

\- Edward... por favor... no me mires así. Ha sido un día fabuloso, súper especial – Su corazón trotaba saltarín en su pecho.

\- Pero... - Edward dejó la pregunta en el aire. Necesitaba saber cuales eran los motivos que detenían a Bella para haber cortado ese "casi" beso, y el no querer ningún compromiso con él.

\- Pero... es muy pronto... Aún, es demasiado pronto – Murmuró.

Edward se acercó a ella, y le levantó la barbilla con la mano. Sus caras, volvían a estar demasiado cerca.

\- Yo también creo que ha sido un día súper especial. - Bella suspiró aliviada.

Ella acortó la distancia, sus alientos volvían a mezclarse, la respiración de uno daba de lleno en la boca del otro.

Estaba hecho. Pero Edward en un movimeinto rápido, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz; Bella pestañeó seguido, incrédula.

Edward se separó de ella y Bella intentó mantener la compostura.

\- Me ha encantado pasar el día contigo, Bella. - Le declaró, completamente sincero. - Por mí parte, me gustaría que se repitiera más veces... O eso espero. - Le sonrió.

\- Y a mí, Edward. En serio. Y sí... yo también espero que se repita, pronto.

Cuando estaba girándose para bajar del coche, Bella volvió a su posición y se inclinó hacía Edward, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Su movimiento estaba más que calculado, para que aunque pareciese un beso de "amigos", sus labios, rozasen la comisura de los labios de él.

No podía irse sin llevarse aunque fuese es mínima parte de sus labios.

Edward se quedó estático. No imaginaba que Bella llegaría a hacer algo así, pero le fascino. Mucho más que eso: Le dio la confirmación de ella, quería algo más con él.

Ahora tenía que descubrir porque ella había dicho eso de "Aún es pronto"...

Desde ese momento, se convirtió en un reto; en algo personal. Lo descubriría, así le fuese la vida en ello.

Ambos se despidieron con una dulce sensación en sus almas. Había sido una "no cita" perfecta. Ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro y lo sabían.

.

.

 **Edward ha sido más avispado que Jake...!**

 **Como no se ponga las pilas... su "hermano" se la va a levantar delante de su cara...**

 **¡jajajajaja!**

 **EN UNOS DÍAS... MÁS!**

 **¡ESPERO VUESTROS COMENT'S...! (NO SEAIS PEREZOSASSSSS... !jajajaja¡**


	12. Chapter 12 CAPÍTULO 10

. **¡HOLAAAAAAA YA ESTOY AQUI!**

 **Poco a poco, vamos desvelando más cositas sobre estos tres.**

 **Espero que os guste...**

 **Os dejo leer...**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 10**

* * *

.

De la "no cita" de Edward y Bella solo tenía conocimiento formal, Alice. Jacob lo sabía por deducción, y porque había captado el olor de su amigo en la casa de Bella.

El resto del grupo, no tenían ni idea de nada.

Al admitir a Bella en el grupo, aún siendo humana y desconociendo ambos secretos, todos supusieron que no había un "pique" entre Edward y Jacob por seducir a la nueva.

Intuían que le había gustado, y que pudiera ser, que acabase pasando algo con alguno de ellos; pero tanto vampiros como lobos, dieron por anulado el habitual reto entre los hormonados jóvenes.

Craso error de todos.

La única consciente de que el pique entre su hermano y Jake existía, era Alice. No había sido públicamente declarado, y ambos guardaban las apariencias, pero ella sabía por ambas partes, de su más que alto interés por Bella. Aunque esta vez, no era el típico reto entre ambos; y realmente eso es lo que más le preocupaba a Alice.

Observando a la chica, podría arriesgarse a decir, que ella estaba atraída por ambos. Cada uno de ellos, tenía atributos que impresionaban a Bella de formas distintas. Pero por ahora, no se había decantado por ninguno de ellos. Estaba siendo prudente.

Alice sabía más que de sobra, que el problema vendría, si Bella seguía sin decantarse; ya que estaba observando que esa chica tenía algo que desataba la atracción más hormonal y poderosa de Edward y Jake. Los atraía a ella, como Ícaro era atraído al sol aún consciente de que moriría quemado... Ellos, estaban en la misma situación.

.

Edward llegó tremendamente feliz a casa aquel domingo. Alice, por supuesto, se alegraba por él, pero aunque no había habido visión alguna, algo le decía que el asunto de Bella traería consecuencias. Era una sensación.

Edward le relató su "no cita"; las diferentes situaciones que casual o no tan casualmente se habían originado entre ellos, y como Bella reaccionaba en cada una de ellas .

Alice sonreía y asentía pletórica a la narración de su emocionado hermano, debatiéndose interiormente de prevenirlo, de forma seria, de la situación.

\- ¡Es genial que hayáis encajado! Me alegro.

\- Pero... - Edward conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía que algo escondía. A parte de que no era normal que ella, después de haberle contado su cita y su "casi" beso con Bella, solo soltarse algo así; sin alborotarse.

\- Pero... - Inhaló aire pesadamente – Edward, ya te lo dije el otro día; a Jake también le gusta Bella. Y por mucho que me digas, que no tenéis un reto entre vosotros en el fondo si que lo hay. Pero Bella no es como otra de vuestras conquistas. Ella es especial. No sé hasta que punto lo es para Jake, pero para ti, sí. Y lo sabes aunque no quieras reconocerlo. - Le soltó seria.

\- Bueno, te reconozco que Bella me gusta... mucho – Aceptó rodando los ojos, fastidiado.

\- ¡Edward! - Lo llamó molesta – Sé que no quieres que nadie se acerque demasiado a ti, pero siento decirte que ella lo ha echo.

\- Alice... yo no me enfadaría con Jacob por una chica. Te he reconocido que Bella me gusta, pero de ahí, a que pudiera llegar a haber problemas entre nosotros... - meneó la mano al aire, restándole importancia.

Esa declaración de Edward, no tranquilizó a Alice ni lo más mínimo. Ella, como vampira de cierta edad, sabía lo temperamentales y territoriales que podían llegar a ser los de su especie. Y más, si la chica en cuestión hacía despertar en uno de los suyos esa atracción todopoderosa, esos "genes". Si Bella llegaba a despertar eso en Edward, él por mucho que en el fondo no quisiera, no sería capaz a detenerse ante nadie, por conquistar al foco de sus deseos.

Y que Edward respetara y se tragara las ganas, cuando Bella le quito la cara cuando intentó besarla... Eso, la hacía feliz por ver a su hermano ilusionado por una mujer, otra vez, pero ese detalle en la actitud de él, no hacía más que corroborar sus suposiciones sobre que él sentía por ella algo más; mucho más intenso que un simple "me gusta mucho"... Ese gesto, podría ser el indicio de un enamoramiento de su hermano hacía Bella.

Y lo que menos le gustaba es que Edward no quisiera reconocer que Bella despertaba en él más sentimientos de los que él creía.

.

.

Bella se dio una ducha caliente, aunque en el fondo le apetecía dársela bien fría para bajar el subidón hormonal de su "no cita" con Edward.

Una vez con el pijama puesto y una taza de chocolate bien calentito, metida en la cama, comprobó su móvil.

Algo, superior a sus fuerzas, le hizo escribirle un whatsap a Jake.

Había pasado un día perfecto, o casi, con Edward... pero tenía una especie de necesidad de hablarle a Jake.

Le escribió preguntándole por su día, y que mañana se verían en el instituto.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la aplicación, Jake se puso en línea, escribiéndole.

Él le contó que había estado trabajando en la moto, y que había pasado la tarde con los chicos, para acabar viendo el partido de rugby en la hamburguesería de la reserva.

Bella intentó no darle pie a preguntarle sobre su día, porque por alguna razón, no quería decirle que había pasado el día con Edward a solas.

Y Jacob por su parte, entendió las evasivas de ella a entrarle en detalles de su día, y prefirió no indagar en el tema, por miedo a que Bella cortase la conversación.

Así que se pusieron a hablar del trabajo de informática, contándose sus ideas para llevarlo a cabo. Al final, acabaron hablando de anécdotas de infancia, desde que Bella había dejado de ir a la reserva.

Jake la puso al día de los cambios que habían ido ocurriendo en estos ocho años.

Para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, eran casi las doce de la noche.

Se despidieron entre risas, por lo mucho que se habían entretenido hablando, o en este caso escribiendo, prometiendo verse al día siguiente, como siempre.

.

.

La semana fue pasando con la rutina habitual entre el grupo de "vips"; apodo al que se referían también para Bella.

Aunque había comentarios mal intencionados, diciendo que ella no era una de ellos realmente. Ya que ella no llegaba al nivel de atractivo del resto del grupo, simplemente la habían "adoptado".

Poco a poco, las muestras, digamos que... "afectivas" de Jake y Edward con Bella, fueron haciéndose algo más evidentes. Seguían siendo bastante discretas, pero para los ojos escrutadores de Alice, no pasaba desapercibido ni la más mínima atención que cualquiera de los chicos tuviesen para con Bella.

Para Rosalie y Leah, tampoco pasaron desapercibidas. Ellas como chicas, se fijaban más que los chicos en esta clase de cosas.

En la clase de español que compartían Alice y Leah, esta última aprovechó a comentar esas "atenciones".

\- Alice, ¿te has fijado en el comportamiento de Edward y Jake con Bella? - Le preguntó curiosa, y divertida.

\- Sí... por supuesto. Veo que no soy la única en haberme percatado.

\- Creo que a los dos le gusta – Sonrió pícara. - Que les gusta... un poquito mucho.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? - Le preguntó Alice curiosa. - ¿Has escuchado los pensamientos de manada de Jake? - Leah negó.

\- ¡Es fácil! Porque no se la están sorteando, jugando con ella haciendo uno de sus habituales retos. - La explicación de Leah era simple y clara. - Respecto a los pensamientos de grupo, el nombre de Bella si que se le ha escapado a Jake alguna que otra vez, pero nada significativo. Recuerda que al ser jefe, puede filtrarle a la manada gran parte de ellos. - Sonrió pícara - Y por cierto, creo que a Bella, le gustaban ambos. Y ellos lo saben - Ambas asintieron.

La profesora Rodríguez les llamó la atención y debieron callar. La clase prosiguió, pero ambas siguieron dándole vueltas a la conversación.

\- ¿Con quién crees que acabará liándose? - Preguntó Leah en un susurro. Alice la miró asombrada por la pregunta. No por ella en sí, sino por el tono jovial usado por su compañera. - ¿Qué? Está claro que antes o después, caerá ante las artes de seducción de alguno de ellos. Lo que me extraña es que sean tan comedidos con Bella y estén respetándola. Imagino que mucho se deberá a que es la hija de Charlie. - Alice asintió.

En ese detalle no había reparado. Puede que Leah tuviese razón y ellos se controlaran porque era hija de quien era. Además, acababa de llegar y todos los padres estaban pletóricos de que Bella formase parte de su grupo.

\- ¿No temes que ellos se enfaden por ella? - Le preguntó Alice. Leah negó rotunda.

\- ¿Tú si? - Leah se la quedó mirando sorprendida.

\- Siéndote sincera, si que tengo cierto temor a que eso ocurra. - Confesó Alice.

Ambas se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que volvieron a enzarzarse en su conversación.

\- Si la atracción que Bella ejerza en ellos, es fuerte... Tanto como despertar sus genes adormilados... podrían enfadarse – Dedujo Leah. - Pero mientras eso no ocurra, no hay problema. Edward y Jake se quieren sinceramente, como para dejarse afectar por un rollo con una chica. - Alice asintió.

\- A Edward le gustaba bastante – Confesó la vampira.

\- A Jake también – Agregó la loba.

Ambas se miraron y acabaron escondiendo sus risitas pícaras.

Leah se quedó un poco más preocupada que antes, aunque no hasta el punto de quitarle el sueño.

Alice, a la inversa; al ver a Leah despreocupada por el tema, concluyó en que a lo mejor estaba dándole demasiada importancia.

Pero ninguna suponía que tanto Jacob como Edward, tenían sentimientos sinceros por la chica. Sus genes estaban despertando ante la cercanía de Bella, pero ninguno quería reconocer, ni ver, que esa chica les había calado tan hondo.

Que fuese la hija de Charlie, influía, por supuesto. No querían dar un paso en falso y que su amigo, pudiese llegar a molestarse por algún movimiento ofensivo por su parte para con su hija recién llegada.

A parte, de que nadie imaginaba los esfuerzos que debían hacer para controlarse estando con Bella. Mantener a raya sus "truquitos" para no seducirla y que acabase en la cama con ellos.

El instinto de reproducción en Jake como lobo, y el de posesión de Edward como vampiro, eran armas de doble filo. Les facilitaban esas tareas, pero también eran muy difíciles de controlar cuando llegaba la chica adecuada.

Y Bella, lo era sobradamente para ambos.

.

La clase de literatura inglesa, se había convertido en la hora más esperada en toda la semana para Edward, ya que era la única que compartía a solas con Bella.

Para Jacob, Informática nunca había sido tan especial, como desde que la compartía con su nueva compañera.

Y para ella, ambas clases eran esperadas y especiales.

Compartía con cada uno esos momentos, risas, e incluso confesiones, conociéndose mutuamente. Miradas robadas; discretos roces de manos; sonrisas tímidas...

Y ahora, tenían por delante en cada asignatura un trabajo que los obligaría a reunirse fuera de clase, y seguir compartiendo esos momentos.

Pero para Bella, la clase que resaltaba por encima de todas era la de biología. Simple y llanamente porque la compartía con ambos.

Bella no le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto de que le gustase pasar tanto tiempo con ellos; por aquel entonces, simplemente, lo poco que lo había pensado, había llegado a la conclusión de que ambos tenían atributos y caracteres que le gustaban y le hacían sentir bien con su compañía.

Ninguno de los tres, por aquel entonces, preveían que estuvieran enzarzándose en un triangulo amoroso sin tan siquiera ser consciente de ello.

El señor Davis, el profesor de biología, al final acababa riéndose porque no era capaz de hacer callar al trío que se le había juntado al fondo de la clase.

\- Srta. Swan, creí que pondría orden entre los dos caballeros que la flanquean, pero veo que usted es casi peor que ellos – Su tono era jovial, y simpático. Realmente los chicos no hacían nada ofensivo, simplemente que no eran capaces a callarse la boca. - Si no fuese que son mis mejores alumnos, aún después de distraerse tantísimo... - murmuraba mientras meneaba la cabeza.

\- Chicos... sois una mala influencia para mí – Les reprendía Bella, entre susurros, de forma teatral, dándoles sendos golpes en los brazos a cada uno. Ya que ella, se sentaba en el medio de los dos.

\- Reconócelo Bells... Esta es tu clase favorita – La picaba Jake. Ella, aunque les ponía morritos, al final, siempre tenía que acabar cediendo a la afirmación.

.

Un par de semanas después, un viernes estando todos ya reunidos en la cafetería, Alice le comentó a Bella una invitación que, parecía, la chica había olvidado:

\- Bella... Mi madre me ha comentado que te recuerde lo de la invitación el sábado a nuestra casa – Los Cullen ya sabían de eso, pero los Quileutes, sobre todo Jake, no. - Carlisle se lo comentó ayer a Charlie.

\- ¡Ah! - Contestó Bella sorprendida. - Lo siento, pero no me acordaba – Se mordió el labio en muestra de disculpa.

\- No pasa nada. Tú padre le dijo al nuestro que no habría problema. Que lo dejaba en tu decisión – sonrió dulcemente la vampira.

Edward miró de reojo para su hermana, receloso. Sabía que tras ese tono dulce y zalamero, Alice escondía algo.

\- Bueno... - Comenzó Alice – Charlie le comentó a Carlisle que tenía una batida de pesca el sábado y que tenían pensando acampar – Bella arrugó el entrecejo; no tenía conocimiento de eso – Y que se alegraba de la invitación, porque así, no pasarías tantas horas sola.

\- No sabía nada...

\- Charlie estaba pensando en volver a dormir a casa, porque como acabas de llegar, le parecía excesivo dejarte pasar la noche en casa sola. Pero Carlisle le dijo que, si tu querías, podías pasar la noche en nuestra casa. - Alice lo soltó despreocupadamente, mirando sonriente e ilusionada para Bella.

La cual se quedó completamente pasmada.

 _"Una noche en la casa Cullen... ¿Con Edward?"_

El pensamiento, le llegó alto y claro al mencionado, teniendo que ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que le producía el pensamiento de la chica.

\- Bueno, Alice... yo no sé sí... - Bella notaba como su ritmo cardíaco se había elevado.

Por un lado estaba pletórica de pasar una noche en la misma casa que ellos... Que Edward, pero por otro... No lo veía demasiado claro.

\- Bueno, ¿qué? Será genial – Alice la miró fijo a los ojos, con carita de cordero.

\- ¡Claro Bellita... lo pasaremos en grande! - Animo Emmet ilusionado.

Los hermanos Cullen sabían de la invitación, pero de lo que ninguno era conocedor, era de que Bella fuese a pasar la noche en su casa.

Mientras tanto, los Quileutes observaban la conversación sin problemas; todos menos uno. A Jacob no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que Bella pasara la noche bajo el mismo techo que Edward.

Él todavía no había tenido tiempo para proponerle su cita a Bella, ya que las chicas la habían raptado el fin de semana anterior, y el domingo Bella estaba algo acatarrada.

Edward estaba adelantándose posiciones, y eso empezaba a no gustarle.

Una vez acabadas las clases, los chicos tuvieron su habitual charlita de despedida en el aparcamiento.

\- Mañana paso a recogerte después de que te levantes ¿te parece? Me avisas cuando estés lista y paso a buscarte. Nuestra casa está algo escondida y la primera vez es un poco complicado de llegar. - Alice lo tenía todo planeado.

Jake vio una oportunidad y no se lo pensó dos veces.

\- Bella... ¿por qué no te subes a comer a casa? - Bella pestañeó sorprendida. - Hoy es viernes y es el día que Charlie no come en casa, ¿no? - Jacob jugaba con ventaja ya que todos sabían los movimientos del jefe Swan.

\- Sí... hoy no viene... Pero – Bella se mordió el labio – No sé Jake... una persona más a comer sin previo aviso... No quiero molestar a Billy.

\- ¡Claro que no lo molestaras! Eres tonta pensando eso. Se alegrará un montón de tenerte como invitada. - La coaccionó.

\- Luego podéis pasar a tomar el postre a mi casa, mis padres estarán encantados de verte – Añadió Leah emocionada.

Aunque la invitación era sincera, quiso echarle a Jake una mano. Sabía que él estaba más que ansioso de tener a Bella para él solo aunque fuese un rato.

\- ¡Sí Bella! - Insistió Seth. - Será divertido.

\- Insistiéndome así... quién se niega... - Sonrió colorada.

\- Bien. - Sentenció Jake. - Te sigo con la moto hasta tu casa. Deja el coche allí aparcado – La miró de forma pícara – Te subiré en moto – le alzó las cejas.

Bella se mordió el labio de forma demasiado sexy, asintiendo con ganas al ofrecimiento de Jake.

Ambos se miraron como si la invitación a subirla en moto, fuese una proposición indecente.

.

.

. **Bueno... ya es un hecho que los dos están más que interesados en ella.**

 **Veremos a ver qué pasa a partir de ahora.**

 **BESITOSSSSSSS!**

 **APROVECHO A DEJAROS, OTRA VEZ, LA DEFINICIÓN DE "GENES", para que os quede más claro los sentimientos generados entre Jake &Edward&Bella...**

Genes: Genética de lobo/vampiro. Entre los jóvenes lo llaman "trucos" de seducción para con las mujeres, o hombres según sexo. Olor, atractivo, belleza facial, seguridad en si mismos, miradas intensas, aura seductora... De la misma forma que los genes los ayudan a facilitarles que las mujeres caigan rendidas a sus pies, cuando encuentran a una pareja adecuada (no imprimación), donde la atracción sexual se enlaza fuertemente al sentimiento de amor, cuando los "genes despiertan" ellos son los arrastrados hacía esa pareja, siendo un sentimiento recíproco. Podría decirse que esos "genes" actúan en nombre de su inconsciente al descubrir a esa pareja que "roza" la perfección. No pudiendo tener controlados sus "trucos" de seducción con la persona en cuestión. No midiendo ningún tipo de consecuencia.


	13. Chapter 13 CAPITULO 11

**¡HOLAAAAAAA... YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **A VER... Ya sé que el fic va algo lento, y que queréis emoción, ¡ya!**

 **Creo que lo estoy alargando demasiado para vuestro gusto. Así que estoy reformando los otros capis que tengo escritos, para ir adelantando la historia y que empiece la emoción ya!**

 **Las que seguís leyendo, espero que tengáis un "poquito" de paciencia... y a las que empezáis a leer... darle una oportunidad!**

 **GRACIASSSSS!**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

.

Para cuando Bella llegó con el todoterreno, Jake ya estaba esperándola.

Al bajarse del coche y enfocar hacía donde él estaba aparcado, un suspiró involuntario escapó de sus labios.

La imagen que el chico ofrecía, le quitaba el aliento a cualquiera:

Estaba apoyado en la moto, con una pierna en el suelo y otra doblada, ligeramente recostado sobre el asiento.

Llevaba la chaqueta de cuero negra abierta, dejando entre ver una camiseta de algodón con escote en pico, en verde militar. La camiseta en cuestión, se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, marcando su musculado tórax.

Viendo eso, cualquier mujer sentiría que podía morir en paz.

Jake le ofreció el casco, a la vez que se movía de su extremadamente sexy pose.

\- ¿Vamos, preciosa? - La forma de decir "preciosa", a Bella le pareció canto de ángeles.

\- Claro... Estoy deseándolo – Le confesó sonriéndole de forma dulce.

Ante ese gesto, esta vez fue Jacob el que tuvo que contener un suspiro. Esa chica lo mataba solo con mirarlo.

Subieron a la reserva, entre las risas de Bella por las peripecias que Jake hacía con la moto. Billy ya los esperaba fuera con una amplía sonrisa en la cara.

\- Bienvenida pequeña... - La saludó.

\- Hola Billy. Espero no importunar, pero Jake se ofreció... - Bella miró para Jake con un encanto del que ella, no era para nada consciente. Él le devolvió la mirada, atontado.

\- ¡Para nada! Leah y Seth pasaron por aquí, y ya me dijeron que venías. Así que me ha dado tiempo a hacer algo más de comer. - Sonrió complacido – Incluso he avisado a tu padre, el cual quedó más que contento por que vinieras y no comieses sola. ¡Todo está controlado! - Alzó su pulgar simpático.

Los chicos entraron en casa haciendo bromas sobre la forma de conducir de Jake. Picándose entre ellos. Cosa que entusiasmaba a Billy.

\- No me riñas, porque te encanta.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver... Vas como un loco – Lo reñía dulcemente.

\- Pero... te encanta. - Jake se giró delante de Bella, pillándola desprevenida.

Jacob imaginó que pararía al ver que él se le cruzaba, pero ella, no dándole tiempo de reacción, dio un paso más hacía delante, por lo que quedaron más cerca de lo pensado. Tanto para uno, como para otro.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos; era un momento intenso. Mucho. Hasta que el ruido de la silla de Billy aproximándose, los sacó de su letargo.

Por supuesto Bella, estaba colorada como un tomate. Incluso Jake, tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas. El acercamiento lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

Cada vez estaba más seguro que esa chica era su auténtica perdición; era estar cerca de ella, y él perdía la capacidad de razonar.

Billy, aunque no llegó a verlos en esa cercanía, si le dio tiempo a divisar como se separaban de forma atropellada y por consiguiente, observó los rostros acalorados de ambos jóvenes.

Su imaginación viajó libre, imaginándose que Bella llegase a ser la elegida de Jacob, y ella, aceptase. Le encantaría tenerla de nuera. Y a Charlie de consuegro. Eso sería perfecto.

Comieron entre anécdotas divertidas, riéndose sin parar.

Bella les contó sobre sus vivencias en esos años en que no había vuelto. Tanto Billy como Jake la escuchaban atentamente.

Bella era muy buena narradora; además su voz dulce y clara, hacían del escucharla todo un arte.

La hora del postre llegó, y Seth fue a buscarlos, alegando que sus padres estaban esperando por Bella.

\- Tranquilo Seth – Lo calmó Billy – Dile a tus padres que no sean tan ansiosos, que ahora les entrego a Bella – Bufó.

Ella se despidió de Billy con un beso y un sincero gracias por la velada y la comida; por supuesto prometiendo que subiría a comer otro viernes.

\- Tienes a mi padre atontado contigo, ¡jajaja! - Rió Jake, ante la sonrisa complacida de Bella – Bueno... a él... y a todos. - Su mirada no podía ser más intencionada, dejando a Bella sin aliento.

El postre en la casa Clearwather, fue más de lo mismo. Anécdotas, risas y simpatía por doquier.

Bella se sentía querida y aceptada en cualquier sitio donde entraba.

 _"Viendo esto, creo que hice mal en no venirme a vivir aquí hace años"_

El pensamiento le alegro la cara; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Jake.

El cual consiguió llevarse a Bella de casa de Harry y Sue, más de una hora después.

.

\- Creí que no sería capaz a sacarte de aquí – Sonrió travieso – Y deja que se enteren de que pasas el fin de semana con los Cullen... Estarán peleándose para que vengas a pasar otro aquí – Esa idea era tremendamente tentadora.

\- Estaría encantada – Contestó ella sin más, dejando a Jake sin palabras. - ¿Dónde vamos? Porque sé que para insistir tanto en irnos, es que quieres llevarme a algún sitio en concreto. - Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Muy observadora. - Le alzó las cejas. - Realmente quería enseñarte la otra playa, la que te dije el día de la barbacoa cuando fuimos a estrenar tu coche.

\- First Beach – Le soltó Bella. Ella no había olvidado su "cita".

\- ¡Sí! Veo que no se te ha olvidado – Eso hizo tremendamente feliz a Jake.

\- No, claro que no se me ha olvidado... Lo tenemos de asunto pendiente.

\- No lo dudes... Pero hoy, ya que estamos aquí, te enseñaré las isletas de la Push. Solo pueden verse cuando la marea está completamente baja. Son preciosas.

Su fueron dando un paseo, mientras hablaban animadamente. Jake le relataba sus ideas para el taller, las cuales no creía que ella recordara de cuando le contaba cuando eran unos niños.

Pero Bella si que se acordaba de cada cosa, de cada idea, de cada sueño.

\- Esto es... ¡espectacular! - Bella giró alrededor, con los brazos estirados. Estaba maravillada. - Es como estar en medio del mar... - Seguía danzando, mientras mechones de su pelo atado bailaban al son de la suave brisa.

Jacob la contemplaba completamente embobado. Bella estaba indescriptiblemente hermosa, danzando con los brazos extendidos, cual pájaro, sobre la arena.

\- Sabía que te gustaría – Afirmó, acercándose a ella.

\- Aunque... No es la primera vez que estoy aquí - Bella paró de girar, y quedó de frente a él. - Ya me habías traído aquí... hace años.

Jacob se quedó lívido. Ella, se acordaba. Una sonrisa "estilo Jacob" se asomó a sus labios.

\- ¿En serio te acuerdas? - Le preguntó entusiasmado. Ella asintió, con una sonrisa tímida, pero pletórica en la boca. - Creo... que te acuerdas de más cosas de las que has dado a entender. - La miró de reojo, travieso.

Bella suspiró sonoramente, para armarse de valor.

\- Tengo tu camiseta – Le soltó, con la cara completamente roja.

Jacob de primeras no entendió, hasta que en su cerebro algo hizo "clik".

 _Su_ _camiseta_

La que Billy le dio para que se quitara la blusa que él había manchado de barro.

Ambos corazones latían desaforados. Este, era un momento. Un momentazo para los dos.

\- ¿La has guardado... todos estos años? - Le preguntó casi como un jadeo.

\- Ajá. Me la llevé a Phoenix. - Sonrió como un niña traviesa – De primeras, tenía intención de tirarla... - le sacó la lengua – pero no sé... en el último momento decidí guardarla y lo he echo durante estos ocho años, esperando tener la ocasión, algún día, de devolvértela. - Le confesó sofocada.

\- Yo... no creí que te acordaras. Durante todos estos días, me has tratado... como si acabases de conocerme. No dabas ninguna muestra de que tú, te acordaras de mí hasta ese punto.

\- ¿Tú recuerdas por qué tuve que ponerme tu camiseta? - su voz sonaba nerviosa. Y esa debilidad alentó a Jake.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo... y... lo siento mucho. Muchísimo. No debí hacerte aquello – Meneó la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo. - Eras tan dulce... Brillabas con luz propia, igual que un ángel. Y yo... - Meneó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno... paso hace mucho y éramos unos crios. No te lo tengo en cuenta, en serio... - Bella agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio.

Claro indicativo que no estaba siendo sincera por completo.

Jacob acortó la distancia entre ellos, sus cuerpos practicamente se rozaban y el calor extremo de él, le llegó de pleno a Bella. Le alzó la barbilla con su dedo índice, obligándola a que lo mirase.

\- Sí... si me lo tienes en cuenta. - Bella suspiró – Lo sé, porque al año siguiente solo estuviste en Forks unos días. Y a la reserva apenas subiste un par de veces. Yo era un orgulloso y no quería que te dieses cuenta, un año después, de que seguía sintiéndome ofendido por aquel rechazo. - Bella jadeó. Sus ojos estaban enlazados los uno en los otros. Cristalinos - Me sentí fatal cuando escuché una conversación entre Billy y Charlie, donde decían que tu no querías volver más porque aquí, nadie te quería... - Jacob suspiró con pesar. - Todo lo más lejos de la realidad.

\- Jacob... no hace falta que... - Bella se comenzó a sentir incómoda. El tema se estaba volviendo más íntimo de lo que ella había calculado.

Aunque tenía la esperanza de que Jacob se acordase de ella, y mantuviera algún recuerdo de infancia juntos, no se había imaginado que Jake tuviera tan vívidos los recuerdos y que se pusiera tan... melancólico.

\- Sí... si que hace falta. Llevo ocho años esperando a disculparme... - Jake ya estaba lanzado.

\- Solo fueron tonterias de niños... - El pecho de Bella subía y bajaba errático. - Por mi, ya estás más que disculpado. - Su corazón brincaba encabritado.

\- Bella – Jake la agarró de los brazos evitando que se girara, o dejase de escucharlo.

Por mucho que Bella quisiera cortar el momento, la mirada ardiente de Jake sobre sus ojos, la forma de tenerla sujeta... todo en su conjunto, la hacían no poder, ni querer, moverse de donde estaba.

\- Todos te queríamos aquí... Yo... te quería aquí. - Ahora era el turno para que el pecho de Jake se balancease agitado. - Fui un completo idiota por darte de lado. - Su mirada se endulzó, envuelta en una patente tristeza.

Sin voluntad, movida por una fuerza superior a ella, traspasando incluso su halo, Bella alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla a Jake con una ternura desconocida en ella.

Él recibió la carantoña cerrando los ojos, degustando el momento. Degustando la cercanía de Bella, su olor, sus barreras completamente bajadas.

Estaban completa y literalmente, hipnotizados el uno con el otro.

\- Jake... - Envolvió su nombre en una seductora caricia, haciendo al lobo estremecerse. - Yo... - Inhaló. Estaba ciegamente extasiada.

\- Bella... mi dulce Bella...

Él bajó la cabeza. Ella bajó su mirada a sus labios, entreabriendo los suyos. Los ojos de él, también bajaron a los labios de ella.

El momento era este. Ahora. Las señales eran inequívocas.

El beso, era inminente.

Jacob no tenía voluntad de parar. Su atracción por Bella lo superaba.

Bella estaba hipnotizada, sin voluntad. Y su raciocinio solo pensaba en los labios de Jake sobre los suyos. Lo llamaba de forma inconsciente, y él respondía a esa llamada.

\- ¡Jake... Bella...! - La voz de los chicos, los sobresaltaron, haciendo a ambos dar un brinco hacía atrás.

Se quedaron mirándose con los rostros sonrojados, los ojos cristalinos y una mirada más que ardiente.

Después de unos segundos, sus gestos se suavizaron, y ambos acabaron riéndose.

Saludaron a los chicos y se encaminaron a su encuentro.

\- Otra vez que nuestro beso, va a quedarse pendiente. - Le susurró desde la espalda de Bella - Aunque esta vez, no me has rechazado. - Se separó de ella, riéndose, con una picardía arrolladora en la mirada.

Los pelos de la nuca de Bella se erizaron de inmediato al sentir el aliento caliente del chico en ese sitio tan sensible.

Lo miró girando su cabeza de forma fingidamente inocente.

Él, sin poder evitarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Eyy! Ese, ha sido robado – Lo acusó ella entre risas.

\- No te lo voy a negar... pero por lo menos, me llevo algo – Él le sonrió juguetón.

Y era verdad. Ese beso llevaba demasiado tiempo quedando pendiente y ambos lo sabían. Pero ahora ya no eran unos niños. Eran unos jóvenes, hormonados y con capacidad y edad para llevar el beso más allá.

.

Los chicos estuvieron durante un buen rato jugueteando por la playa, hasta que empezó a oscurecer y hacer demasiado frío para Bella.

Jake se ofreció a bajarla a casa en moto, después de abrigarla con uno de sus chaquetones.

Cuando estuvieron delante de la casa Swan, ambos se quedaron algo cohíbidos. Dudando de qué hacer.

Pero lo que tenían claro, es que no era el momento. No eran nada, como para despedirse con un beso en los labios y tampoco querían que su primer beso, ese que llevaba pendiente tanto tiempo, fuese de esa forma: Apresurado, un roce, vergonzosos y despidiéndose.

Jake, tomó la iniciativa y le dio uno en la mejilla a Bella, el cual ella aceptó gustosa.

\- Este fin de semana, estarás secuestrada por los Cullen – Sonrió él divertido – Así que imagino que te veré el lunes en clase.

\- Sí. Alice me tendrá retenida. El domingo cuando llegue a casa, te escribo y charlamos, ¿ok? - Jacob asintió encantado.

Bella no había sido del todo sincera, ya que algo le decía que no iba a estar "secuestrada" solo por Alice. Y un nombre de varón le vino automáticamente al pensamiento. O por lo menos, en el fondo, era lo que esperaba.

.

El sábado, en la mañana, ya sola en casa, ya que Charlie se había ido de amanecida a su maratón de pesca, Bella aprovechó a recoger, poner una lavadora... tareas de "ama de casa"

Su padre no estaría en todo el fin de semana, y ella tampoco. Así que quería tenerlo todo listo para cuando llegara el domingo, no tener que ponerse a limpiar.

Su móvil vibró y no le hizo falta mucho para imaginarse quien podía estar llamando:

Alice.

.

 **Primer acercamiento con Jake...**

 **Y el fin de semana, lo pasa en la casa Cullen.**

 **¿Habrá acercamiento también con Edward?**

 **En unos días... más!**

 **ESPERO VUESTROS COMENTS... Y ASÍ VER QUE OS VA GUSTANDO EL FIC, OK?**


	14. Chapter 14 Capítulo 12

**HOLAAAA... YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **Hoy, primera "pijamada" en la casa Cullen. Una gran forma de unir lazos y que su amistad se afiance.**

 **Poco a poco, todos, irán descubriéndose entre ellos a base de pequeños detalles.**

 **Veremos a ver que pasa en su visita...**

 **DISFRUTAR EL CAPI...**

 **.**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

* * *

.

Alice ya estaba nerviosa por la llegada de Bella. Tenía todo el fin de semana planeado al milímetro; por lo que la llamó para meterle prisa.

\- Alice – la llamó Jasper – No quiero incordiarte, pero… - Suspiró ante la mirada refunfuñona de su esposa – Tienes muchos planes con Bella, y ella… no creo que tenga pensado pasarse todo el fin de semana exclusivamente contigo.

\- En esto tienes razón, Jasper – Añadió Rose, entrando en la sala. - Todos queremos pasar tiempo con Bella. - La rubia alzó las cejas directamente hacía Alice.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - Contestó Alice malhumorada – No pretendo monopolizarla. Es su primer fin de semana aquí, en casa, y ya tenía en cuenta que quiera pasar tiempo con todos.

Aunque no mentía, realmente Alice sí que tenía planeado mantener "secuestrada" a Bella para ella sola más tiempo del que veía, le iba a ser destinado.

\- Además… tenemos cierto hermano que está incluso más nervioso que tú, por la visita – Jasper sonrió pícaro. Él había captado los sentimientos de Edward desde hacía horas; el cual mandaba oleadas de nerviosismo y entusiasmo.

Alice rodó los ojos, con cierta molestia.

En esas, Edward bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa tensa en la cara.

\- Bella está llegando – Anunció.

\- ¡Chicos! Todos en sus papeles. - Alzó la voz Alice.

Habían estado hablando de su interpretación durante las horas que Bella conviviría con ellos. Debían evitar que ella pudiese notar más diferencias.

Emmet y Jasper pusieron la video consola. Rose y Alice comenzaron a mirar páginas web. Esme estaba en la cocina, preparando una cena "humana" y Edward se sentó al piano.

\- ¿Al piano? - Le preguntó Rose con una sonrisita.

\- Sí. Quiero que sea conocedora de que sé tocar. - Informó muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Eso es nuevo hermano – Contestó Emmet sorprendido. - Nunca les dices a tus conquistas que sabes tocar y componer. - Jasper miró hacía Emmet, indicándole que Bella no era una conquista más.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya… hermanito! - Canturreó Rose – Que callado te lo tenías.

\- No sé a que os referís… - Contestó desdeñoso Edward. - Simplemente quiero impresionarla. - Edward adquirió una postura correcta frente al piano, y comenzó a interpretar.

Las notas inundaron la sala, justo en el momento en que el timbre sonó:

Bella estaba aquí. En la Mansión Cullen.

Cuando Bella apagó el motor del todo terreno, inhaló aire varias veces, intentando controlar sus nervios. No era la primera vez que había dormido en casa de una amiga, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Ellos, eran "diferentes".

Y tampoco había dormido en casa del chico que le gustaba.

" _Bueno… de uno de ellos…"_ Pensó con cierta picardía.

Esme fue la encargada de recibirla.

\- Hola cariño – La saludó cariñosa, abrazándola. - Qué bien que ya estés aquí. ¿Has llegado bien?

\- Gracias Esme… Sí. No he tenido problema – Sonrió agradecida por el recibimiento.

.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, escuchó la dulce sinfonía que creía reconocer de Debussy; no imaginaba que a los chicos les gustase escuchar ese tipo de música.

\- Pasa, los chicos están en el salón, esperándote impacientes – Sonrió maternal – Carlisle llegará a la noche, hoy tenía turno en el hospital. - Bella asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Bella! - Alice fue la primera en "verla" - Ven, pasa… - Alice se levantó de al lado de su hermana para saludar a Bella con dos besos.

\- Hola Alice… - Bella alzó su mano donde cargaba una mochila. - ¿Dónde dejo esto? - Alice la miró pestañeando, sin entender – Es ropa de recambio, y cosas de aseo… ¿Voy a dormir aquí, en sofá… o… me tenéis una habitación? - Bella rodó los ojos, riéndose.

\- ¡Oh, claro! - Alice tuvo un fallo técnico; con Bella era fácil olvidar que era humana y no una de los suyos - Pero… no hacía falta que trajeses nada. Nosotras tenemos mucho de todo – Sonrió cual niña pequeña. - Para otra vez, no hace falta que traigas nada – la reprendió dulcemente – Ya te tenía preparado un pijama y demás. - Bella inclinó los hombros, restándole importancia.

\- Trae Bella, yo lo subiré a tu habitación. Luego te indicaran las chicas donde dormirás, ahora pasa y saluda a todos. - Esme tan gentil y maternal como siempre. Bella le agradeció el gesto con una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

Alice empujó por la espalda a Bella para que entrara en el salón, donde el resto de los chicos la esperaban.

Dio un ligero vistazo a la sala, y una vez recuperada del pasmo inicial al ver la exquisita y cara decoración, pudo comprobar de donde provenía la música.

Si era Debussy, estaba segura… pero no era el propio compositor quien la interpretaba en un reproductor de CD's como imaginó, si no que era Edward quien lo hacía.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la impresión; notando como sus latidos se enloquecían al contemplar semejante imagen.

Si siempre estaba perfecto, en ese momento, sentado al piano concentrado en su magistral interpretación, estaba impresionante; deslumbrante; enloquecedor.

" _Creo que la as impresionado de más… Se le va a salir el corazón del pecho, ¡jajaja!"_

Pensó Rose, escondiendo la risa.

Todos fueron conscientes del cambio en los latidos del corazón de la humana. Pero había uno más pendiente de esos cambios que el resto; por lo que no necesitó el pensamiento de su hermana.

Edward sentía su propio orgullo y satisfacción crecer dentro de él; los latidos de Bella eran música para sus oídos, ya que su propósito de impresionarla había salido a la perfección.

" _¡Vaya…! ¿Así que era él quien tocaba? ¡Dios…! Es la perfección hecha hombre… ¡Uf!"_

Bella estaba tranquila, por lo que sus pensamientos, o algunos de ellos, entraban con agrado en la mente del vampiro.

Todos saludaron a Bella, diciéndole las típicas frases de bienvenida; todos menos Edward que seguía tocando.

Cuando la composición llegó a su fin, se levantó con su habitual elegancia y se acercó a Bella.

\- Hola, Bella… Bienvenida a nuestra casa – Le sonrió, deslumbrándola - ¿Te gusta Debussy? - Bella asintió; aún no era capaz de hablar con normalidad – A mí también. Es uno de mis compositores favoritos.

\- El mío también – Susurró; el asintió de vuelta, aún con la sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

Emmet y Jasper, para continuar con su papel, comenzaron otra vez a jugar a la video consola.

\- ¿Te gustaría que volviese a tocar? - Le preguntó Edward. Su tono tenía un trasfondo de picardía arrolladora. Bella lo captó al instante, coloreándosele las mejillas.

\- Sí… me encantaría.

\- Bella, Rose y yo estábamos ojeando unas páginas. Ven, únete.

Bella se había obligado a despegar la vista de Edward, antes de quedar en evidencia, y había posado los ojos en la gigantesca pantalla plana donde Emmet y Jasper jugaban.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Ese es el nuevo video juego de Resident Evil*? - Preguntó una vez su sentido de la vista había vuelto a su ser.

*Videojuego muy conocido de matar zombies; hubo películas sobre él.

\- Sí. ¿Lo conoces? - Preguntó extrañado Emmet; incluso Jasper se giró hacía ella.

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Me encanta…! - Bella se acercó al sofá donde estaban sentados los dos chicos.

Ellos, encantados, le hicieron sitio para que tomara asiento.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Además tenéis la versión nueva, la multijugador… ¡Es una pasada! - Decía maravillada sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. - Los gráficos son alucinantes.

Edward, que no había parado de tocar, estaba pendiente al extremo de todo lo que hacía Bella, por lo que le extrañó la tremenda ilusión que le hizo a la chica ver el juego.

En vez de sentarse con las chicas a mirar páginas de moda, ella se había acercado donde sus hermanos jugaban, mostrando su conocimiento sobre el juego en cuestión.

\- Así que… ¿sabes jugar? - Le preguntó Jasper.

\- ¡Por puesto!… Ya te digo que me encanta. - Bella se mordió el labio; estaba como loca por que la dejasen jugar.

\- ¿Quieres jugar? - El corazón de Bella dio un repique.

\- Yo… - Suspiró intentando esconder su creciente emoción. - Estáis jugando vosotros… - Miró hacía Emmet y Jasper con ojos piadosos.

Aunque estaba muerta por participar en la partida, no quería ser maleducada echando a uno de los chicos de su partida.

Ella era generosa. Rasgo que todos los Cullen comprobaron satisfechos.

\- Tranquila… yo me iba a quitar ya. - Comentó Jasper. Por supuesto era mentira, pero esa chica había echo mella hasta en él; el cual era el que menos tratos hacía con humanos de los Cullen. Pero Bella tenía algo que le hacía ser compasivo y cercano a ella. - Sigue tú jugando con Emmet. - Le sonrió instándole confianza.

\- Bueno… si no te estoy echando… - Bella se mordió el labio mostrando su timidez.

Jasper se levantó y con un movimiento de su mano, le indico que se sentase y ocupase su lugar. Le tendió el mando y ella lo aceptó más que encantada.

Bella le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Emmet:

\- Prepárate… Espero que estés a la altura de ser mi compañero. - Le soltó pagada de si misma.

\- No te haces una idea – Le contestó socarrón.

 _\- ¡Joder! El asiento está helado… ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellos para estar tan fríos? -_

El pensamiento de Bella entró directo a la mente de Edward haciéndolo tensarse.

Era obvio que ella notaría diferencias entre ellos y el resto de mortales; sobre todo el tema de su temperatura.

Pero que Bella le diese tantas vueltas al asunto no le gustaba, ya que eso podría desatar su curiosidad y estar pendiente de más diferencias.

\- ¿En serio vas a ponerte a jugar a la video consola con Emmet? - Alice no daba crédito.

Edward tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no echarse a reír. Veía en la mente de su hermana como sus planes con Bella se desmoronaban.

\- Solo será un ratito… - Bella le puso pucheros, desarmando completamente a Alice.

\- ¡Vaaaleee! - Concedió la duendecillo. - Pero solo un rato, ¿eh? Emmet puede tenerte ahí liada durante horas.

Bella ya no escuchaba nada que no fuese el video juego. Estaba completamente concentrada en él, dándole instrucciones a Emmet cual general.

Emmet estaba pletórico. Había encontrado una compañera de "batallas" que con sus limitaciones, le hacía competencia.

Era una novedad tener a alguien nuevo, siendo chica y humana, con quien jugar y gastar bromas. Por lo que cumplía las instrucciones, muy bien dadas por cierto, de Bella en el juego.

Dos horas después de gritos, vítores y saltos en el sofá, acompañados de risas, Bella pidió una pausa.

\- Tengo que ir al baño – Se excusó.

\- Entonces yo, aprovecharé a ir también… Llevo rato aguantándome – Rió Emmet, el cual estuvo rápido y certero. Bella asintió riéndose.

Bella se quedó en el salón parada, esperando que le diesen alguna indicación. No iba a andar abriendo puertas al azar hasta encontrar el aseo.

Se mordió el labio y sus pulsaciones aumentaron. Eso alerto a Emmet.

\- Ven… te acompañaré hasta el baño. - Le dijo, a lo que Bella le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Ambos desparecieron de la sala, mientras Emmet con gran paciencia subía al paso de Bella hasta la segunda planta.

.

\- ¿Quien diría que Emmet tendría semejante tacto con una chica… y humana? - Rose estaba completamente asombrada. - Si no lo conociese, estaría celosa – Sacó la lengua en un gesto muy de Alice.

\- No debes estarlo para nada. - Sentenció Alice, haciendo girar la cabeza a Edward. - Ella tiene sus miras puestas en otro Cullen – Alice miró fija e intencionadamente hacía su hermano, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Cuando acabó en el baño, bajó otra vez a la sala, admirando la casa de los Cullen.

Al volver al salón, tuvo que dejar de jugar ya que no era justo que se hipnotizara con el video juego dejando de lado al resto.

\- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo todos juntos? - Sugirió.

\- ¿No seguimos la partida? - Lloriqueó Emmet ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de Alice.

-Podemos jugar un poco mañana antes de que me vaya – Le propuso Bella – Pero ahora tenemos que hacer algo todos juntos.

Al final se decidieron por un juego de mesa. Entre Alice y Edward prepararon la gran mesa del salón y Rose trajo chucherías para picar.

Aunque no eran los planes de Alice, debía reconocer que estaban pasando un rato de lo más divertido. Bella estaba disfrutando de lo lindo entre todos.

Esos ratos, los ayudaban a conocerse mejor entre ellos. Sus atributos, sus gustos, sus formas estando relajados y sin prisas… Aunque los Cullen debían disimular, también ellos se dejaban conocer por la chica.

.

Carlisle llegó de trabajar, y siguiendo su fachada de familia "normal", subió a asearse y Esme avisó a los chicos de que fuesen recogiendo ya que la cena estaba lista.

Carlisle pasó por el salón a saludarlos y tuvo que reconocer que la estampa de ver a sus "hijos" jugando tan entretenidos, tan humanos, con Bella, le gustó sobremanera.

En las pocas semanas que la chica llevaba en sus vidas, había ejercido cierta influencia en ellos: Sus gestos, sus formas… eran más humanizadas.

\- Veo que lo pasáis estupendamente – Les comentó muy sonriente. - Se oyen vuestros gritos desde el pueblo, ¡jaja! - Se carcajeó.

\- Emmet… es un tramposo – Soltó Bella, escondiendo una sonrisita traviesa.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - Refunfuñó el nombrado.

\- Creo que Emmet ha encontrado una gran compañera de juegos. - Carlisle se acercó y le dedicó una caricia a Bella a modo de saludo más personal. - Me encanta verte por aquí, cielo. - Bella enrojeció al instante y sonrió asintiendo.

.

La única parte que no les gustó a los Cullen, fue el tema "comidas". Aunque disimulaban muy bien, algún que otro bocado debían tragar ya que Bella los miraba y debían seguir la farsa.

\- Chicas, ¿qué os parece si hacemos una sesión de estética? - Propuso Alice. Intentó sonar animada, pero viendo como Bella había disfrutado con Emmet, tenía sus dudas sobre que a Bella le gustase el tema "cremitas".

\- ¡Claro! ¡Eso suena genial! - Exclamó Bella entusiasmada. Alice tuvo que controlar sus formas vampíricas, ya que comenzó a dar saltos y palmas exaltada.

\- Rose… vamos a bajar las cosas. Bella, ven, te enseñaremos tu habitación, y así te lavas los dientes.

Las chicas le enseñaron a Bella su habitación. Que estaba justamente enfrente de la de Edward.

Esme, como ya tenía pensado invitar a Bella y sabía por Carlisle de la maratón de pesca de Charlie, acondicionó esa habitación, la cual estaba puesta como una sala de estar, para que pareciese una habitación de invitados. Con la ayuda de Emmet, acondicionaron un baño, para que así la chica tuviese privacidad.

\- ¡Guauuu! Es preciosa – Bella se quedó alucinada cuando vio la habitación.

\- Me alegro de que te guste. Tienes ahí tu mochila. Aquella puerta de ahí, es el baño. - Alice fue señalándole – Nosotras vamos a asearnos también y recoger las cosas. Ponte el pijama. Cuando acabes, baja al salón. Allí estaremos más cómodas.

\- Perfecto. ¿Necesitáis que os ayude a algo? - Bella no quería ser una carga,ni suponer una molestia. Además, se sentía tan cómoda, que no le importaba ayudarlas a lo que fuese.

\- No, gracias… Hoy es tu primera noche aquí, así que disfruta de los privilegios como invitada. La próxima vez, ya no los tendrás – Rose le guiñó un ojo, complacida por la cara de satisfacción de la humana, adivinando por sus palabras, que habría próximas veces.

Al cabo de un rato, una vez los dientes lavados y puesto el pijama, Bella salía de su habitación y observó la puerta de enfrente abierta. No había mucha distancia entre la suya y esta, por lo que pudo ver el interior sin problemas, descubriendo a Edward dentro.

Su pulso se disparó por arte de magia.

" _Esa… ¿Es la habitación de Edward? ¡Joder… justo enfrente de la mía! Ummm… Esto podría ponerse interesante (jajaja)"_

Los pensamientos de Bella, entraron en la mente de Edward, alegrándole el momento.

Ya había sentido a Bella salir de su dormitorio y quedarse parada, observando dentro del suyo. Él ya había dejado la puerta completamente abierta, esperando que ella lo viese.

De forma "casual", Edward se giró para mirarla.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse a Bella con semejante pijama: Era una camiseta de algodón gris, con escote en pico, y unos shorts negros y apretados. Su piel era blanca, lisa, perfecta.

Toda ella era así… ¡perfecta!

\- Hola – La saludó. - ¿Te gustó tu habitación? - Era un simple pregunta, pero sabía que eso la haría acercarse y comenzar conversación. Además necesitaba sentirla cerca, ahora que iba tan ligera de ropa. Aspirar el olor su piel, ahora tan al descubierto.

\- ¡Oh, si! Es… preciosísima. Parece sacada de una revista de decoración. - Mientras hablaba, y tal y como supuso Edward, ella fue acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de él.

\- Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores – Le explicó él; Bella asintió entendiendo así el gusto puesto en toda la casa. - Ven, entra. - La invitó, viendo que se había quedado apoyada en el marco. - No muerdo – la picó con una mirada perversamente sexy – A no ser que me provoquen, claro – Le alzó las cejas de forma sensual, haciendo que los latidos del corazón de Bella dieran un repique.

\- A si que… ¿eres inofensivo? - Lo retó ella con unos sonrisa juguetona. Pero sus ojos… Esos no mostraban diversión. Eran tan sensuales y perversos como los de Edward. Ese hombre la hacía sacar su lado más sexy, sin tan siquiera proponérselo.

Edward se acercó a ella un par de pasos, despacio. Lo justamente cerca para que su olor le llegase, incluso exhaló su aliento para que Bella lo respirara.

Por supuesto, Bella no fue para nada inmune a sus artes de "caza"; acelerándose las pulsaciones y necesitando más oxigeno del normal.

El instinto de atracción que se ejercían mutuamente, era superior a ellos. Incontrolable.

\- Bueno… - Después de unos segundos, Edward prefirió cambiar de tema, ya que Bella estaba poniéndose nerviosa y no quería que se sintiese incómoda en su habitación; al contrario: Él quería que tuviese la confianza para entrar libremente. - Esta es mi habitación. ¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó cambiando su mirada, por una más simpática.

Bella se quedó mirando a todos lados, más tranquila. Sí, definitivamente el dormitorio de Edward le gustaba. Era muy… él.

\- Sí. Me gusta. - Le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa – Es muy… tú. Por eso me gusta tanto.

Las palabras de Bella, hicieron mella en el vampiro, devolviéndole una sonrisa torcida.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa de noche, solo has de picar… Bueno, no suelo dormir con la puerta cerrada, así que… - Le clavó la mirada, atontándola – Puedes entrar y despertarme. No me importara.

\- Gra… Gracias. - Inspiró profundo – Eso es muy amable por tu parte. Pestañeó seguido, intentando aclarar sus ideas.- Bueno… yo debo bajar, tus hermanas deben estar esperándome. - Edward asintió. Bella se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

En ese momento, lo que menos le apetecía era bajar al salón. Se quedaría allí, con Edward durante horas, conversando y disfrutando de su compañía. Pero…

\- Puedes pedirme lo que quieras. - Le soltó él, haciendo a las mejillas de Bella colorearse.

\- Bueno yo… ¿Te importaría volver a tocar? - le preguntó tímida. - Me encantó escucharte antes… Aunque si tenías algo que hacer… - No terminó la frase.

Edward puso su dedo índice entre sus labios, callándola.

El momento, se volvió intenso de golpe. Ese simple roce los dejó hipnotizados.

\- Me encantará volver a tocar para tí… y más, sabiendo que te gustó escucharme. - Le susurró él.

Ambos se quedaron a escasos centímetros, ya que Bella también había recortado, inconscientemente la distancia con Edward.

Sus alientos se mezclaban en el aire, haciéndolos estremecer. Sus ojos se miraban, se devoraban.

" _¡Vamos Edward… no me jodas! Deja bajar a Bella… no es el momento. Todos estamos en casa… (bufido)"_

Los pensamientos de Alice llegaron a su cerebro, haciéndolo reaccionar.

Aunque le hubiese arrancado la cabeza a su hermana, estuvo de acuerdo de que no era momento para nada. Si la besaba, y ella respondía como suponía que lo haría, la cosa no quedaría en un beso.

" _Recuerda vuestro trabajo de literatura… Tendrás a Bella para tí solita durante una semana!_

Ese pensamiento le gustó bastante más que el anterior.

Edward se separó suavemente; solo un poco. Lo justo para dejar que a Bella le llegase oxigeno al cerebro y reaccionase.

\- Aquí es donde haremos el trabajo de literatura. - Le recordó. Bella se giró hacía donde Edward miraba; ahora más tranquila ya que él se había alejado un poco de ella. - Subiré otra silla, en mi escritorio hay sitio para los dos. - Bella asintió, no encontrándose aún lista para hablar. - Creo que podríamos empezar en un par de semanas, para ir con tiempo.

\- Perfecto – Aunque se encontraba algo más serena, debía reconocer que aun no era ella misma. La cercanía de ese chico la atontaba sobremanera.

.

La noche fue pasando entre risas y sesiones de manicura, de las cuales Bella tenía bastante más idea de lo que Alice y Rose hubiesen imaginado.

\- Vaya Bella… ¿quien supondría que sabrías hacer una manicura francesa viéndote jugar a matar zombis hace un rato? - Bromeó Alice.

\- Bueno… se puede saber hacer más de una cosa, ¿no? - Contestó Bella mientras seguía pintándole las uñas a una más que encantada Rose. - Tienes unas uñas perfectas – La aduló Bella – Además, que parecen durísimas – Bella frunció el ceño, y toda la sala se tensó. - Has de decirme que endurecedor usas – Siguió comentando Bella tan normal.

Por la noche, Bella se despertó sobresaltada; su halo la quería avisar de algo. Se sentó en la cama, un poco desconcertada, ya que… ¿qué peligro percibía su halo aquí, si ella estaba de lo más tranquila y confortada.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio. En la casa reinaba el silencio propio de la madrugada, pero algo le decía que era un silencio… extraño. Un silencio obligado. Igual que en las películas de terror cuando un espíritu maligno está cerca de la protagonista.

Los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta.

Era una señal inequívoca: Peligro.

Pero… ¿peligro de qué, o por qué?

Su curiosidad la hizo dar un par de pasos hacía las escaleras, pero sintió un ruido en la habitación de Edward y eso la hizo meterse de golpe en la suya, cerrando la puerta.

Y justo a tiempo, ya que debido a la tensión naciente en ella, había comenzado a soltar un leve resplandor.

Se metió en la cama y no le dio mayor importancia.

Los Cullen, que estaban desperdigas por la casa, se quedaron completamente inmóviles en cuanto sintieron a Bella bajarse de la cama.

Edward subió por la ventana a su dormitorio para hacer el papelón de que salía de su habitación al sentirla salir del suyo.

Si Bella bajaba al salón, se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba, ya que todos estaban haciendo algo; ordenadores encendidos, la consola, la tv… Vamos, un salón despierto.

Pero Bella en cuanto sintió ese ruido proveniente de la habitación del vampiro se había encerrado en la suya.

.

A excepción de ese pequeño "incidente", todo había salido a pedir de boca. Todos los Cullen, sin excepción, ya que incluso Carlisle tuvo su momento de gloria con Bella explicándole unas dudas académicas, quedaron encantados con ella.

Era tan dulce, educada, simpática… Y parecía tener algo, que la hacía encajar con todos por separado.

El domingo llegó a casa más tarde de lo pensado. Pero igualmente llamó a Jake y estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato.

Jacob quedó más que complacido al ver que Bella se había acordado de él, aun llegando de con los Cullen, donde seguro habría estado entre algodones.

.

Pero Jake y los suyos le daban a Bella algo que Edward y los Cullen no: Naturalidad. Sencillez y una confianza más familiar y tradicional.

Y eso que la familia de Edward era familiar, encantadora y muy divertida. Pero su educación y modales, eran exquisitos.

Eran dos mundos distintos. Unidos por alguna extraña razón; por algo más a ya que una simple amistad.

.

 _"¿Cómo se habrán hecho tan amigos? ¿Qué punto de unión habrán tenido para formar un grupo tan distinto... y tan unido?"_

.

.

 **Bella no tardará en encontrar las respuestas a estas preguntas...**

 **pero... ¿cómo se tomará ella esas "respuestas"?**

 **Nos leemosssssss...**

 **Espero vuestros coments... básicamente porque no sé si está gustando o no la historia.**

 **Yo sigo publicando, ya que veo que cada día tengo más seguidoras... pero, por favor... COMENTAR ALGO!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	15. Chapter 15 Capítulo 13

. **¡AQUIIIIII ESTOYYYY!**

 **Y puedo apostar, que este capi, os va a gustar un poquito más que otros**

 **No os entretengo más... A leer!**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 13**

* * *

.

Los días fueron pasando y Bella ya era una más del grupo; no era que hubiese encajado y por ello les cayese bien, que también, sino que todos, chicos y chicas, la querían. Y Bella a ellos también. Había sido una conexión instantánea y... cósmica.

Los "roces" entre Bella&Jake y Bella&Edward, siguieron sucediéndose; seguían manteniendo las apariencias, las cuales cada vez, eran más difíciles de ocultar, ya que el grupo fue percatándose del interés más que notorio de los dos "machitos" por la chica.

Entre Edward y Jake, solo había pensamientos y algún que otro comentario, pero ninguno habló de forma sincera con el otro respecto a Bella.

Sabían que si lo hacían, era reconocer abiertamente que sentían algo real por ella.

Al que más le costaba eso era a Edward; después de su desengaño con Michelle no quería volver a sentirse débil amando a una mujer; y menos si era humana.

Jacob era más pasional e impulsivo, pero también tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, ya que él no se había imprimado de Bella; y por otro lado, no quería faltarle al respecto. Bella no dejaba de ser la hija de Charlie, el cual era el mejor amigo de su padre.

Pero ambos, aunque tuviesen sus miedos, no podían dejar de rondar a Bella. Y ella, de forma inconsciente, tampoco dejaba que se alejaran.

Sus instintos, sus genes los hacían atender a la llamada tácita que ella les mandaba constantemente.

.

El momento de comenzar los trabajos con Jake y Edward, llegaron. Y con ellos, más momentos intensos, cargados de roces y miradas.

Y tanto con uno como con el otro, Bella se sentía pletórica. Como en una nube constante de sensualidad y seducción. De atenciones constantes.

Después de unos días trabajando casi a diario en casa de Edward, rodeados de ese aura de sensualidad, estaban metidos de lleno en el trabajo, cuando de repente, la casa se quedó en silencio. Todos se habían ido y los habían dejado solos.

Bella no fue consciente de ello, pero Edward sí.

Se disculpó con Bella diciéndole que iba a por algo de beber a la cocina mientras ella seguía sumergida en los libros y los apuntes.

Edward subió un vaso con leche. Se había dado cuenta de que a Bella le gustaba beber un vaso a media tarde.

\- ¡Vaya gracias! Eres muy amable – le sonrió con dulzura.

Él le sonrió de vuelta y se sentó en su sitio. Pero ya no prestaba atención al trabajo, ya no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera Bella.

Durante un rato, estuvo rozándola "casualmente" poniendo a Bella nerviosa; la miraba de forma dulce y acercó su silla a la de ella un par de veces. Las pulsaciones de ella subieron como la espuma.

Bella le lanzó una mirada fija y sexy; estaba dándose cuenta de lo cariñoso que se estaba poniendo Edward y no era para nada inmune a su cercanía.

Se levantó con la excusa de coger unos apuntes, para alejarse un poco de Edward. Su cercanía la intoxicaba; no la dejaba pensar en nada que no fuese él.

Lo miró durante dos segundos, pero ese, fue el gesto que acabó por activarlo: Sus pupilas se dilataron y su boca tenía un regusto a ponzoña.

\- ¿Sabes? Estamos solos. - Bella se sobresaltó al sentirlo detrás de ella. Su corazón dio un repique y notó como su piel se calentaba en el punto donde Edward dio con su aliento – Y llevo deseando que eso pase desde que viniste el primer día. - Bella comenzó a respirar por la boca, ante la necesidad de oxigeno.

\- ¿Ah, sí? - Le preguntó girándose y mordiéndose el labio. Edward asintió - ¿Por qué? - Fue directa. Su mirada y su tono de voz destilaba un erotismo arrollador.

\- Porque llevo más de un mes queriendo hacer esto...

Edward acortó los centímetros que los distanciaban, alargó una mano hasta la nuca de ella y la otra la puso en su espalda; acercándola. Pegándola a su cuerpo para que no escapase.

Sus labios acompañaron la cercanía de su cuerpo, apretándose contra los de Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer. Hasta que sintió los dulces y fríos labios de él sobre los suyos y un corrientazo la atravesó, enloqueciéndola; entonces subió sus manos; una a su nuca, enredando sus dedos en su precioso pelo y la otra, la puso en el fuerte y duro brazo de Edward, apretándolo entre su mano.

El roce dio paso a un beso más intenso, pero siempre íntimo y delicado. Bella entreabrió ligeramente la boca y Edward deslizó la punta de su lengua, degustando esos cálidos y tiernos labios.

Una sensación de ardor, comenzó a invadirlos. La temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevó, incluso en Edward, haciéndolos perder el razonamiento. Sus lenguas asomaron, rozándose, probándose. Instantáneamente y ante un calor que los abrasaba, enlazaron los labios jugando con sus lenguas; el beso ya no era tierno, era completamente sexual.

A su vez, sus manos volaron por el cuerpo del otro; descubriendo y degustando a cada centímetro de piel que tocaban.

Bella necesitó respirar y cortó el beso, pero simplemente despegaron sus labios, ya que sus cuerpos seguían pegados, abrazos y unidos por sus manos.

Bella, arrastrada por una atracción irreconocible en ella, alzó de nuevo la cabeza, dándole a entender a Edward que quería más; que necesitaba más de él.

Edward lo entendió; realmente estaba esperando una reacción así en ella. Por lo que volvió a unir sus labios, y sus lenguas.

Sus manos danzaban por el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo esa corriente en cada punto de piel que descubrían del otro.

Bella acarició su pecho, sus mejillas, sus hombros... Necesitaba sentir su contacto.

Edward se aventuró algo más, llevando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo de ella, rozando sus pechos. Ante el contacto, Bella soltó un leve gemido en la boca de él, ahogándolo de placer y satisfacción.

Pero Bella, seguía siendo humana y seguía necesitando respirar. Por lo que tuvieron que romper el beso, otra vez.

Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y Edward dejó descansar su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

Ninguno quería separarse del otro.

\- Umm... Bella... - Ronroneó él.

Bella se estremeció de puro éxtasis al oír su nombre salir así de su boca.

Ambos sabían que si volvían a besarse, no se quedarían solo ahí. La fastuosa cama de Edward, reinando en la habitación, los llamaba entre susurros, invitándolos.

Pero no era el momento.

Edward se separó un paso de Bella y le alzó la cabeza con uno de sus dedos.

\- Bella... - La llamó en un susurro. - Yo... Lo siento... - Meneó la cabeza, y sonrió. - No. Realmente no lo siento. - Bella sonrió en respuesta ante la sonrisa de lado, repleta de picardía de Edward.

\- Yo tampoco lo siento – En su voz se notaba un deje de picardía.

Edward estaba tenso. Los pensamientos de Bella, estaban más bloqueados aún que de costumbre, y su cara estaba demasiado neutral. Pero podía percibirse un deje de confusión.

Él estaba más que seguro de que ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él; sus gestos, su cuerpo y su forma de besarlo la delataban. Pero Bella no era como las demás chicas y eso le encantaba, pero también lo desarmaba.

Bella no sabía a qué a tenerse ahora. Edward le gustaba, mucho; y siendo sincera con ella misma, podría decir que sentía algo más profundo por él. Pero... Acababa de llegar al pueblo y este estaba siendo un gran año para ella, lleno de cambios positivos, y lo que menos quería era complicarse en un noviazgo.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana? - Comentó Bella después de unos minutos de silencio. - El trabajo, me refiero – Lo miró pícara - Al final, se ha echo tarde – le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

Ese gesto, relajó sobremanera a Edward. Ella no estaba molesta.

\- Me parece perfecto. - Edward se acercó a ella cual felino. - Así te tendré más días aquí, conmigo. - Su tono era susurrante y ronco.

\- Ummm – Ronroneó ella, sensual. Se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla - ¿Así que quieres tenerme más días pululando por aquí? - le susurró acercando la boca a su oído.

\- Si vamos a entretenernos como hoy... - Bella le lanzó una mirada cargada de picardía. - Pero me gusta tenerte cerca, aún sin estos entretenimientos – La sinceridad brillaba en sus ojos dejando a Bella sin palabras.

Ella acortó el simple paso que los distanciaba y rozó con sus labios los de él. Se acercó con los ojos clavados en los suyos, intensificando el momento, hasta que ambos se encontraron; entonces los cerró degustando la sensación de los carnosos labios del monumento de hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Así es cómo quieres que nos entretengamos? - Le preguntó seductora. Edward asintió, pletórico. Su cuerpo vibraba de verla tan sensual.

\- También me parece buena forma así... - Edward se lanzó a su boca hambriento. Famélico y loco de deseo. Bella le respondió en el acto.

Cuando el beso cobró una intensidad más sexual, Bella gimió en la boca de Edward, desatando el monstruo sexual del vampiro, el cual en un movimiento rápido y eficaz, la agarró de su trasero y la puso a horcajadas sobre él apoyándola contra la pared, mientras Bella enredaba las piernas en su cintura.

En ese momento Bella vio, o mejor dicho, sintió el paraíso del Edén entre sus piernas: Edward estaba clavándole su poderosa erección en su centro.

Eso no hizo más que volverlos aún más locos, besándose con ansia; con hambre.

Bella paró el beso para respirar y miró directa a los ojos a Edward. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de placer. Ella, estaba pidiéndole a gritos que la tirara en esa cama y la hiciese suya.

Pero no. Él, por vez primera, no quería hacerlo así. Sabía que tenían el tiempo contado, así que tendría que ser algo rápido y no quería eso. Deseaba tenerla, pero con calma. Poder degustar su cuerpo, sus besos, su sexo... Llegar a verle el alma mientras le hacía el amor.

 _"¿Hacerle el amor? ¿Desde cuando yo quiero hacer el amor?"_

\- Mis hermanos están a punto de llegar – Le susurró él. - No quiero que esto sea algo rápido y banal. Quiero que cuando pase, sea especial para los dos.

Edward le dio un beso tierno en la frente y la bajó con cuidado de su cuerpo.

Las palabras de Edward se clavaron a fuego en Bella. Esas formas caballerosas, su delicadeza... Cualquier otro chico, la habría follado sin contemplaciones sobre esa tremenda cama. Ella quería eso, notaba su centro palpitar de anticipación.

Pero también quería lo que él le proponía... Sin prisas; especial.

Edward despidió a Bella en la puerta de su casa, como buen caballero. Justo cuando ella iba a darle la espalda para subirse a su todo terreno, se volvió hacía él, con la cara contraída.

\- Edward... yo... no quiero darte una impresión que no es, pero... - suspiró – Yo, no quiero nada serio – lo dijo de carrerilla – Pero tampoco quiero darte la sensación de que ando restregándome con cualquiera – Sus mejillas estaban rojas como tomates.

\- Tranquila. No me has dado esa sensación para nada. - Y era verdad. Edward había andado con muchas mujeres, y le fue fácil deducir que Bella era más bien escogida.

\- Me gustas, pero prefiero que las cosas sigan como están entre nosotros. - Lo miró con timidez. - Me gusta lo que tenemos, y... - sonrió maliciosa – me gustan tus besos – se pasó la lengua por ellos, y Edward tuvo que hacer esfuerzos hercúleos para estarse quieto y no volver a besarla. - Espero que esto... bueno... - A Bella se le lanzó toda la sangre a la cara, coloreándose de golpe.

\- ¡Shuu! Tranquila... Esto quedara entre nosotros, no te preocupes. - La tranquilizó él. - Si esto, fuese a más, sería otro tema. Pero por ahora, yo también prefiero tener nuestra "peculiar" amistad así. - Bella respiró tranquila.

.

En esa parte, Edward no fue tan sincero. A él le hubiese encantado poder decir que se habían besado y que tenían una amistad con "derechos"; ¡No! Él quería gritarle al mundo que ella era suya... pero Bella se lo había pedido, mirándolo con esos ojitos tiernos a los que él no podría decirle no a nada.

Su orgullo se había quedado algo tocado, por el hecho de ser ella quien sugiera que quedase entre ellos; siempre era él, quien solía proponer esa intimidad. No estaba acostumbrado a que le negasen. Pero pese a su orgullo maltrecho, ese detalle no hizo más que hacer incrementar su interés por Bella.

.

Nada más salir de casa de Edward, le dio vueltas a lo sucedido, pero tampoco en demasía; no igual que lo que se supondría. S se fue conduciendo despacio a casa, meditando lo que había pasado. Ahora que estaba más calmada y relajada, ya que había notado que estando cerca de Edward no pensaba con claridad, y su "halo" no la protegía frente a Edward en esos momentos, reflexionaba sobre su "momento beso" y su conversación al despedirse.

Ella no era virgen ya, por lo que no era la primera vez que se "enrollaba" con un chico, pero no sería extraño que le diese alguna que otra vuelta al asunto. Pero no.

Estaba bien. Mejor que bien. No había avisto de remordimiento o duda en todo su organismo.

Estaba segura de que aunque Edward hubiese dicho que estaba de acuerdo con mantener en secreto sus "derechos", algo le decía que no era cierto del todo.

Esa noche, pese a lo que se esperaba, Bella durmió dulce y placenteramente.

.

Lo que Bella no sabía, era que tanto ella como Edward, estaban envueltos en el roll de la atracción física y psíquica que el vampiro había ejercido en ella debido a su genética. A la atracción, parecida a la imprimación en los lobos, que los vampiros podían ejercer sobre la que consideraban apta para ser su pareja. Su pareja eterna.

.

Edward y Bella, después de su momento beso, se comportaban exactamente igual en presencia de los demás. Solo se dejaban llevar un poco más a la hora de mirarse, acariciarse una mano y decirse alguna picardía, delante de Alice y en privado. La cual estaba más que avisada por Edward. Incluso por Bella.

\- Alice... - la llamó Bella en la clase de Español. Ese día estaban solas porque Leah no se encontraba bien.

\- Ya lo sé... A parte de que delante de mí, disimuláis más bien poco – rodó los ojos simpática – cosa que agradezco, Edward ya me ha avisado. - Puso los ojos en blanco, esta vez con fastidio.

\- Bien – Soltó el aire Bella. - Estaba intranquila, porque bueno... sé que estás deseando que tu hermano y yo fuésemos más, pero... las cosas están así. - Sentenció, no dando lugar a dudas.

\- De mi boca no saldrá nada. Tranquila. Puedes confiar en mí. - Alice la miró intensa, dándole seguridad.

.

.

Jacob y Bella también habían comenzado su trabajo de informática juntos. El fin del trimestre se acercaba y ambos trabajos debían estar entregados.

Bella se repartía los días entre ambos chicos, para ir manteniendo sus trabajos al día. Y debía reconocer que le encantaba la compañía de ambos.

Tanto Edward como Jacob, tenían atributos que la complementaban. Incluso su "halo" solía estar "desconectado" en su compañía. Aunque algo que le llamaba la atención, era que con Edward si solía mantenerse en alza, al mínimo, pero aún así activo.

.

.

 **Bueno...**

 **El tema de la "atracción animal" (genes) ha comenzado.**

 **Edward ha sido el primero... veremos si en el siguiente capi, le toca el turno a Jake.**

 **Espero vuestros coments!**


	16. Chapter 16 Capítulo 14

**¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **Os pido desde ya, que NO ME MATÉIS, cuando acabéis de leer...! (no digo más)**

 **Una ACLARACIÓN: Bella, no es consciente de sus actos cuando está con Edward y/o Jake.**

 **Os recuerdo lo de los GENES en ellos. Son capaces de (vamos a decirlo así), HIPNOTIZAR (atontar) a Bella**

 **hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de sus actos. ¿OK?**

 **Espero que os guste el capi... ;-)**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 14**

* * *

.

Jake y Bella llevaban varios días haciendo el trabajo juntos, en casa del chico. En un par de días más, el trabajo quedaría listo.

Entre ellos, también se habían dado momentos "cariñosos": Roces, miradas y sonrisas. Las cuales disfrutaban ambos de igual manera.

Bella estaba genial en compañía de Jacob. Era sencillo, divertido y en cierta manera protector con ella. Se pasaban el rato haciéndose bromas y picándose.

En clase, a punto estuvieron de separarlos por esos motivos, pero al final, Bella con su "don" suplicante había conseguido que no los cambiasen de asientos.

Estar con Jake, era olvidarse de todo; él hacía que todo fuese más fácil

Bella también veía en Jacob un "hombre"; atractivo, sexy... Tenía una belleza masculina arrebatadora.

Su forma de mirarla a veces, la dejaba sin aliento. Sus ojazos negros se clavaban en los suyos y parecía que estuviese viéndole hasta el alma.

.

Jacob ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Bella no era imprimación. A parte de estar él seguro, lo había comentado con Sam, ya que llevaba imprimado de Emily bastante tiempo y sabía bien lo que se sentía.

Pero la conversación con su compañero Alpha, (la manada había llegado a ser tan numerosa, que se había admitido dos Alphas), le quedó grabada y la rememoraba una y otra vez en su mente:

.

 _""- Jake... si hubieses imprimado en Bella, lo sabrías perfectamente. - Le había contestado Sam – El estar separado de ella, te causaría dolor físico; sentirías que te ahogas, que te falta el aire. Estarías pendiente de ella al extremo. - Explicaba ante un muy atento Jake – Y por supuesto, no consentirías que Edward, siendo encima un vampiro, estuviese rondándola – Sam acabó por reírse de su propia afirmación ante el ceño fruncido del chico._

 _\- Si, bueno... a Edward le gusta más de lo que pretende demostrar – Contestó serio. - Pero ninguno hemos hablado del tema._

 _\- Pues por eso mismo... Ahí tienes la confirmación de que no estás imprimado. Si lo estuvieses no tendrías miedo a desvelar tus sentimientos hacía ella. Y por norma general, ella te correspondería. - Jake frunció la boca en un mohín – Aunque en cierta manera lo hace y tú lo sabes. Ella se siente atraída por tí, no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Solo con vuestros gestos corporales, como os miráis... Pero... - Jake arrugó el gesto ante ese "pero" – Bella también se siente atraída por Edward... y él lo sabe también._

 _\- No soy tonto... ¡ya lo sé! - Protestó Jake desdeñoso. - Pero ya te he dicho que ninguno hemos hablado nada. Nadie le ha puesto límites al otro... Pero yo... - Sam cortó su retahíla._

 _\- ¡Vamos a ver, Jake! Lo que te pasa con Bella, es el poder de los genes. Tu genética lobuna, tus instintos primarios de animal, le dan señales a tu parte de hombre, de que ella sería una candidata perfecta para la continuación de la especie; compatible para procrear – Le soltó de forma muy biológica._

 _\- ¡Joder Sam! - Jake se notaba algo molesto por la forma de narrar de su compañero. Sam se inclinó de hombros._

 _\- Te gusta, te atrae... te la pone dura – Jake abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa. - ¿Mejor así? - Sam meneó la cabeza divertido – Llevo escuchando tus pensamientos un tiempo respecto a Bella y estaba esperando a que vinieses a hablar conmigo. - suspiró – Para que me entiendas... para ser una imprimada, Bella tendría que ser un 10, pero solo llega a un... 8. Es casi perfecta, pero algo tiene, o algo le falta para que tus genes de imprimación no hayan saltado; aún así, si que han estado a punto. Por eso, tu parte de lobo te avisa con esa ansia de acercarte a ella, de tenerla cerca y por supuesto, de tirártela. - Sonrió divertido._

 _\- He estado con muchas chicas, y alguna me ha traído de cabeza, pero ninguna como con Bella. Me tiene completamente loco. - Reconoció, por fin, en voz alta._

 _\- Jake... lo que te pasa, es fácil. Estas enamorado de Bella. Simplemente. Tu parte animal está avisando a tu parte de hombre; por eso actuás como un chico normal. Si quieres algo con ella, adelante. Si todo va bien, sabes que no habrá problema porque le vayas contando quien eres en realidad. - Le sonrió, tranquilizándolo. - Pero recuerda, que ella no es la elegida por el lobo, si no por el hombre. - Su tono a parte de advertirlo, contenía un trasfondo de tristeza._

 _\- ¿Te refieres a que puede pasar como contigo y Leah? - Le preguntó Jake con cuidado. Sabía que era un tema que aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía siendo doloroso._

 _\- Si, exacto. Leah era la elegida por mi parte racional. Pero cuando el lobo encontró a su alma gemela, no le dio opción al hombre. Él eligió por ambos sin alternativa. Y eso puede pasar en cualquier momento de tu vida. Y por cierto, si realmente quieres algo con Bella, deberías decírselo a Edward. Te vuelvo a decir, que a él le gusta mucho más de lo que aparenta. Y... Jake... cuidado con el lobo. Su ansia por Bella, por poseerla, por marcarla, puede dominarte y piensa que él, es un animal. La parte racional, es tuya... Pero él puede doblegarte.""_

 _._

Esa conversación hacía a Jacob mantenerse "calmado" con Bella, ya que tenía ese miedo del que le había avisado Sam:

 _""Ella es casi perfecta para tí. Podría ser tú mujer y tendrías hijos que llevarían tus genes; el lobo lo sabe y por eso te atrae hacía ella y ella lo está hacía tí. Pero la chica del 10, sigue estando por ahí y puedes encontrarte con ella en cualquier momento de tu vida.""_

 _._

En un par de días, Jake y Bella acabarían el trabajo de Informática y ya no tendrían excusa para estar a solas, sin el resto del grupo.

Si es verdad que lo pasaban genial y disfrutaban de su compañía, habiéndose prometido hacer alguna escapada en moto por ahí, una vez finalizado el trabajo; pero Jake sabía que las chicas le robaban mucho tiempo a Bella... y Edward también.

Estaban en casa de Jake, solos. Billy había salido con Harry y tardaría aún algo de tiempo en volver.

Ese día, Jake estaba inquieto. Decidiendo si atreverse a dar un paso con ella. Pero la conversación con Sam, seguía rondando su mente, atorándolo.

Bella enredó el lápiz en su coleta, la cual desde hacía días, solía llevar suelta, sin enroscarla como hacía al principio.

Se levantó para ir al baño, y cuando volvió se puso a buscar el lápiz como una loca.

\- Pero si lo tenía aquí ahora mismo... - Protestaba ante la atenta y sonriente mirada de Jake.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas en tu coleta? - Le insinuó con media sonrisa. Bella rodó los ojos.

Cuando fue a tirar del lápiz, este, no se sabe bien cómo, se enredó en su pelo.

\- ¡Auuu! - Se quejó al tirarse del pelo. - ¡Joder!

\- Espera anda... ven que te ayude.

Jacob se levantó y la ayudó con su pelo. Para quitar el lápiz, tuvo que tirarle de la goma que sujetaba el moño, el cual quedó medio desecho en el proceso.

\- Perdona Bella. Te he desecho la coleta - Se disculpó tímido.

\- No te preocupes... me la vuelvo a hacer y listo. - Contestó dulcemente, restándole importancia.

Bella se quitó la goma y una vez el pelo suelto, meneó la cabeza ondeando su preciosísima melena; la cual caía suave y brillante hasta más abajo de la mitad de su espalda, acabando en unos delicados tirabuzones.

Jacob contuvo el aliento. La cara de Bella, que ya era una preciosidad, se vio rodeada de esa mata de pelo castaña con reflejos rojizos, envolviéndola en un aura de dulzor y sensualidad imposible de resistir.

Y así fue:

Jake clavó sus ojazos negros en los agrisados de Bella, la cual se quedó hipnotizada una vez hizo contacto visual con él. Acortó los dos pasos escasos que los separaban sin dejar de mirarla, y alzó la mano, enredando sus dedos en la melena de Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia, degustándola.

\- Que suave... - Murmuró Jake – Llevo deseando acariciarlo desde que te vi entrar en la cafetería del instituto. - Se sinceró. - Tienes un pelo precioso... Precioso como toda tu.

\- Gra-cias... - Jadeó Bella, la cual se sentía sobrepasada por las sensaciones que le daba esa simple caricia. Ese sentimiento tan sensorial la dejó aturdida por un instante.

\- Pero llevo queriendo hacer otra cosa desde ese mismo momento.… Acabar lo que no me dejaste hacer aquel día en la playa, de niños… - Recordó él. De pronto se sintió sobre pasado por las sensaciones.

\- Hazlo – Bella fue la que le clavó ahora los ojos, retándolo. Dándole ese permiso tácito que él le pedía.

Sin más, Jake se acercó a ella, lo poco que los distanciaba, y apoyando su otra mano en la mejilla sonrojada de Bella, la besó.

Ella alzó sus manos, apoyándolas en los brazos de Jake; apretándolos, atraiéndolo hacía ella.

El beso se alargó hasta el infinito; hasta el borde de la asfixia. Pero ninguno pretendía romperlo de ninguna forma; respirar era algo secundario. Así que se separaron unos milímetros, recuperaron aire y volvieron a besarse.

Esta vez sus manos cambiaron posiciones: Jake rodeó a Bella con sus brazos, apoyando una mano en su espalda y otra en su baja espalda, rozándole donde esta pierde su nombre.

Bella alzó los suyos, y enredó sus manos en la nuca de Jake, jugando y tirando de su pelo.

El beso adquirió intensidad desde el momento cero.

Tanto sus bocas como sus manos, eran avariciosas y querían saborear y tocar todo lo que les fuese posible.

Sin tardar, los suspiros cargados de sensualidad llegaron, llenando la boca del otro; activándolos aún más.

Esta vez, ambos eran humanos, y ninguno tenía control sobre sí mismo; su lívido estaba desatado y ninguno era capaz de parar.

\- ¡Dios Bella...! Eres una diosa... Eres mi ángel y mi demonio – Murmuró él, en otro descanso para respirar.

\- ¡Ummm Jake! - Gimoteaba ella, completamente lujuriosa.

\- Te deseo... No sabes cuanto... - La voz de Jake se había tornado ronca y erótica.

\- Y yo... mucho... Ahora – Bella no conseguía respirar con normalidad. Sentía como su sexo palpitaba humedeciéndose ante las sensaciones.

Jacob, venido arriba por las palabras y la voz de Bella, comenzó a tocarla de una forma mucho más íntima. Apretando con sus grandes manos sus muslos, su trasero, subiendo por sus costillas, hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales rozó con prudencia por los costados; pero Bella viva por el deseo, le dio permiso a más, cogiéndole las manos con las suyas y poniéndoselas de lleno encima de sus pechos, apretándolos. Eso la hizo gemir audiblemente, enloqueciendo a Jake que soltó un gruñido de placer.

Mientras le masajeaba los pechos, bajó su cara y comenzó a besarle y succionarle el cuello.

Bella no se quedó quieta para nada, y dejó a sus manos libres para explorar el monumental cuerpo de Jacob; apretó sus pectorales, su cadera, el trasero hasta llegar hasta al cinturón de sus vaqueros, y metiendo sus manos curiosas por dentro de la camiseta, le acaricio la "V" que bajaba y se perdía dentro de sus pantalones.

No llegó a tocar nada, solo notó el enorme bulto que Jake escondía ahí dentro; ese era el premio que escondía su flamante "V".

Jacob perdió completamente los papeles ante el "casi" roce de Bella en su amiguito.

Se separó unos centímetros de Bella la agarró por los brazos y cogiéndola en volandas la dejó caer en la cama.

No podía más. Tenía que hacerla suya. Tenía que tocarla, que verla desnuda; sudando y gozando ante sus caricias.

Tenía que estar dentro de ella. Ahora.

Bella se dejó hacer. Estaba completamente excitada; su humedad era más que patente y los corrientazos que sentía en su centro la estaban matando.

Necesitaba sentirlo. Disfrutar de su cuerpo. Verlo sudar y disfrutar de las caricias que ella estaba ansiosa por darle.

Quería tenerlo entre sus muslos ya. Ahora.

Jake le sacó la camiseta, dejándola en sujetador, y pasando las manos por encima mientras recorría con la boca el cuerpo de Bella desde el cuello hasta llegar a la cúspide de sus montañas. Las cual lamió por encima del encaje del sujetador, haciendo a Bella gemir.

\- ¡Oh Jake...! - Suspiró.

\- Quiero desnudarte. Quiero tocarte, chuparte, meterme entre tus piernas y hacer que te corras para mí. ¡Ahora! - gruñó.

\- Estamos de acuerdo en todo... - Bella se mordió el labio, lanzándole una mirada más que picante a Jake. - Solo hay un problema... - Jake frunció el ceño, sin entender, pero la sonrisa lasciva de Bella le hizo captarla.

Bella se removió y haciendo fuerza, intentó darle la vuelta a Jake. Él se dejó hacer ayudándola a que lo girara.

Ella se puso a horcajadas encima de él, dejándole los pechos a la altura perfecta de su boca. Y sacándole a él la camiseta.

\- Esta postura me va a ayudar a entretenerme – socarroneó él, ganándose una sonrisita pícara por parte de Bella. La cual había querido cambiar de posición justamente para eso.

Jacob bajó una de las copas del sujetador de Bella, y comenzó a chuparla y lamerla. Con la otra mano, la apretó desde la espalda.

\- Tienes unos pechos… preciosos… ¡perfectos! - Ronroneaba Jake, mirando el pecho redondo y duro, adornado por su pezón sonrosado y erecto. Era una tentación.

\- ¡Oh, Dios... Jake! - Gritó ella.

Ella comenzó a lamerle y morderle el cuello mientras tiraba de su negro pelo.

Era el momento y ambos lo sabían. Querían seguir adelante y llegar hasta el final. Lo necesitaban y lo deseaban.

Llevaban días tonteando, cada vez más, pidiéndolo con gritos silenciosos.

Pero realmente no eran ellos mismos: Él estaba inducido por su lobo interior y ella había sido seducida, más bien hipnotizada por la fuerza lobuna de Jake.

Justo cuando Jake iba a quitarle el sujetador, sintió el coche de Harry llegar. Estaba a pocos metros de su casa.

\- El coche de Harry está aparcando. - Anunció agitado. Bella se quedó pálida.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar sus camisetas y ponérselas. Bella salió disparada hacía el baño, para lavarse la cara y rehacer su coleta.

Ambos, maldijeron mentalmente esta interrupción. Estaba hecho y ambos lo querían.

.

Billy entró en casa despidiéndose de Harry a los pocos minutos, los suficientes para darles tiempo a los chicos a calmarse y poder disimular.

\- Bueno... yo me voy ya. - Se despidió Bella. - Se ha echo tarde – Aunque estaba tímida, le lanzó una sonrisita traviesa a Jake, el cual se la devolvió.

\- Hola Bella... ¿no te quedas a cenar? - le propuso Billy. - Hace mucho que no compartes una cena con nosotros.

\- Mañana hay clase y todavía tengo ejercicios que terminar. Otro día, ¿de acuerdo? - Billy asintió complacido.

Jake la acompañó al coche. Ambos iban callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Bella llevaba su cara mirando de forma perpetua al suelo; acción que consumía a Jacob, ya que no podía verle la cara para intentar interpretar sus gestos. Aunque que ella no le hubiese mirado más, no era una buena señal.

\- Bella… - Jake cerró la puerta del todo terreno que Bella había abierto – No quiero que te marches sin hablar de lo que acaba de suceder.

\- Jacob… no quiero que me malinterpretes, pero… prefiero que esto quede entre nosotros. - Bella notaba sus mejillas arder y Jake se sintió ligeramente ofendido. - Creo que… no somos niños y no tenemos que casarnos por habernos dejado llevar… ¿verdad? - Intentó sonar simpática. Jake asintió, aunque no muy convencido.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que casi acaba de pasar? - Le preguntó directo; tal como él era.

\- No. - Respondió ella rápidamente. - Para nada… - Sonrió, ruborizándose otra vez. Jacob sonrió genuino.

\- Yo tampoco – Susurró mirándola fijamente.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior mirándolo provocadora.

\- Puedo preguntarte, ¿por qué quieres mantenerlo en secreto? - Su tono no era recriminatorio; y aunque la respetaba, necesitaba saber por qué.

\- Porque no quiero que nada cambie en el grupo, y, aparte... no quiero novios… Aún es… pronto - pestañeó seguido, buscando las palabras. - Unas semanas antes de venir, rompí con un chico y bueno… no fue una ruptura fácil. - Suspiró profundamente.

\- ¿Aún sientes algo por él? - Le preguntó tenso por su respuesta.

\- No. La verdad es que nunca hubo un sentimiento de amor entre nosotros. Simplemente nos gustábamos, nos atraíamos y después de un tiempo, comenzamos a salir. Creímos que era lo más lógico… pero ambos sabíamos que no duraría. Solo que la forma que tuvimos de cortar, fue… bueno… apoteósica. - Río de la palabra elegida. Jake la miraba sin entender de que podía reírse, así que se inclinó de hombros para restarle importancia.

Eran tan fácil hablar con Jacob… Era un chico genial. Y en ese momento, Bella sintió un apego por él, un vínculo de amistad que se gravó en su corazón.

\- Está bien. No diré nada. Tienes mi palabra… Aunque por supuesto no lo haría aún sin habérmelo pedido, soy un caballero, aunque no lo parezca a simple vista. - Le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

.

De camino a casa, Bella fue pensando en lo que "casi" acababa de suceder con Jake.

La fuerza de atracción de ese chico sobre ella, era bestial. Tenía una sensualidad arrolladora. Ese punto rebelde, salvaje, impetuoso… la volvía loca.

Y aunque le había costado tener que decirle que mantuviese el secreto, era lo mejor. No solo no estaba preparada para novios… sino que había otra causa y bastante más fuerte que las que le había relatado a Jake, y no era otro que Edward.

De lo que Bella no era consciente era que no tenía remordimientos, ni se sentía rara por haberse enrollado con ambos chicos en cuestión de unos días de diferencia. Esos pensamientos ni tan siquiera se habían cruzado por su mente; no lo veía. Su mente, no lo procesaba como lo haría cualquier chica.

Porque estaba "embrujada" por los encantos de ambos chicos, pero por supuesto, ella no lo sabía. Ni tan siquiera podría haberlo imaginado.

Bella los había mantenido a "ralla" con el tema de desvelar lo que había pasado entre ellos porque simplemente no quería cambios en el buen ambiente del grupo y no quería novios. Sabía que eso cambiaría todo el roll que tenían y ahora quería disfrutar de esas nuevas amistades que había hecho. Nunca había estado tan cómoda y reconfortada con nadie, como lo estaba con ellos. Debía reconocer que los quería. De forma auténtica…

Los quería y le importaban.

.

.

 **Bueno... Bueno...!**

 **Esto empieza a complicarse por momentos!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSS!**


	17. Chapter 17 Capítulo 15

**¡YA ESTOY AQUI!**

 **No os digo nada... os dejo leer.**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

.

Los días fueron sucediéndose a una velocidad vertiginosa y la fecha de entrega de trabajos había llegado.

Ambos, estaban hechos, ya hacía días. Pero las dos parejas habían alargado el tema, para poder pasar más días a solas.

Y a excepción de Alice, nadie en el grupo sabía absolutamente nada del triangulo amoroso. Edward y Jacob, los cuales se conocían perfectamente, si que intuían que algo pasaba, pero ninguno quería hablar con el otro.

Lo que si era evidente para todos, era que Jake y Edward estaban más que interesados en Bella, pero como ella no daba ninguna muestra de declinación por ninguno de ellos, nadie había dicho nada. Incluso Emmet solía ser prudente y sus bromas no eran provocadoras, si no más bien, por sacarle los colores a la chica.

Y aunque Alice con Edward y Sam con Jake, les habían aconsejado hablar con el otro, ninguno se sinceró con su camarada. Estaban tan absortos con Bella, con no delatarse y que nadie se enterase, sobre todo uno con el otro, que habían dejado el tema de lado completamente a propósito.

Pero a cada día que transcurría, ambos estaban más recelosos con Bella. Se estaba convirtiendo en su droga personal. Estaban completamente enamorados de ella. O por lo menos su parte humana; la irracional, iba dominándolos día a día, obsesionándolos de forma enloquecida con la chica.

¿Y qué sale de un enamoramiento? _Celos_.

Y eso es lo que estaba empezando a formarse entre ese par de amigos, los cuales darían la vida el uno por el otro. Pero ahora había un sentimiento más fuerte que la lealtad:

 _El amor_. La territorialidad de proteger y marcar como suya a la que sus genes llamaban como pareja idónea.

\- Señorita Swan y Señor Black… - El profesor Lee los llamó a su atención – Su trabajo es impresionante. - Los alabó – Sé que sus metas profesionales nada tienen que ver con esto, pero formarían un buen equipo. Cualquier empresa que fuese un poco avispada, no dudaría en contratarlos juntos. - Bella se ruborizó y Jake se hinchó, cargado de orgullo. - Para el proyecto de fin de curso, estaría encantado de que volviesen a trabajar juntos. - Las mejillas de Bella ya no eran coloradas, eran puro fuego.

\- Señor Cullen y Señorita Swan… - Los llamó el profesor Moor – Su trabajo es excepcional. - Los felicitó. Se nota que saben de lo que hablan. Conocen a la perfección al dramaturgo y sus obras. Han echo buen equipo juntándose para este trabajo. Espero que para el siguiente, vuelvan a formar pareja. - Ambos asintieron, agradeciendo las palabras del profesor, para a continuación, lanzarse una mirada cómplice.

Por supuesto que estarían encantados en volver a realizar otro trabajo juntos.

.

\- Ya nos han contado los halagos por vuestros trabajos – Comentó Seth. - Sois unos empollones. - Se burló en broma.

\- Seth, estás molesto porque como eres de un curso inferior no puedes trabajar con Bella – Se burló Leah, dándole codazos divertidos a su hermano, el cual se ruborizó de inmediato.

\- Bueno… Hacer un trabajo con Bella debe ser súper entretenido – se inclinó de hombros - me refiero a que nunca había visto a Jake tan aplicado en nada de la escuela… ¡jajaja!

Bella abrió los ojos asombrada por las palabras de Seth, y Jake se puso tenso.

" _Maldito bocazas de Seth… Nos va a poner en entre dicho"_

El pensamiento de Jacob llegó alto y claro a Edward, el cual no dejaba de mirar a su amigo y a Bella, ya que ambos se habían puesto tensos ante las simples e inocentes palabras del chico.

\- Bueno… nosotros tenemos que hacer otro trabajo de literatura – Comentó Edward - ¿Verdad Bella? - La miró dulce e intensamente, mientras Jake no le quitaba ojo de encima.

\- Sí, así es… - contestó ella roja como un tomate. - Aunque aún no hay fecha.

\- Si… otros, que se encerraban en la habitación y no se les podía molestar para nada. - Rió Emmet guiñándole un ojo a Jasper, el cual intentaba ocultar la sonrisa.

Ocultarla porque estaba captando los sentimientos de Edward, y para nada eran de diversión. Él estaba tenso, nervioso… irritado.

De los sentimientos de Bella... ¡nada! Como siempre. Ella era muda mental, sentimental y futuramente para los dones de los vampiros.

Jacob puso mala cara ante las palabras de Emmet.

Ambos comenzaban a sospechar de las intenciones del otro para con Bella y los chicos se lanzaron una mirada algo tensa.

La mesa se sumió en una tensión acreciente por momentos, mientras el resto captaba perfectametne la tensión, pero no entendían qué era lo que pasaba en realidad.

Alice, conocedora de parte de la historia, aligeró el ambiente:

\- ¡Chicos! - Exclamó, llamando así la atención de los presentes. - En unos días, empezamos las vacaciones de navidad... y... - Gesticuló divertida – Vienen fiestas, celebraciones. Hay que ir organizándose para ver donde vamos a celebrar cada una.

Eso aligeró notablemente el ambiente, haciendo que las chicas se pusieran a organizar entre ellas. Incluso los chicos también se unieron a las pláticas, dando ideas.

\- Bella, tu estate tranquila por tu padre, él siempre se adapta a los planes del grupo – Le sonrió Rosalie al darse cuenta de que la chica no intervenía.

\- ¡Ah, genial! Gracias. Pues entonces... - Y comenzó a hablar con el resto.

Edward y Jake mantuvieron las miradas durante unos minutos, hasta que el resto del grupo los "obligó" a meterse en la organización.

 _"Edward... por favor. Para esto, ¡ya! No es sitio ni momento. Siente los latidos de Bella, está avergonzada y nerviosa por observaros"_

Los pensamientos de Alice, hicieron a Edward bajar la guardia; al mirar de reojo a Bella, pudo comprobar lo que su hermana le había dicho. Ella estaba completamente abochornada y angustiada.

Decidieron que la cena de Noche Buena la harían en la mansión Cullen y la de Noche Vieja en la reserva.

Durante unos días, Bella evitó quedarse a solas con los chicos; con Edward y con Jacob. Y ambos notaron el distanciamiento que ella les había marcado, sobradamente.

Pero necios y orgullosos como eran, seguían sin querer hablar entre ellos.

Ahora ya no por vergüenza, o por no admitir sus sentimientos, los cuales tenían más que claros; sino por el temor de la respuesta del otro.

¿Quién de los dos, debería dar el brazo a torcer? ¿Quién debería ser el que se retirara

.

Era viernes, el último día de instituto, comenzando las vacaciones, y como todos los viernes desde hacía varias semanas, donde se había vuelto costumbre que Bella subiese a comer a la reserva, Jake dio el paso de preguntarle al ver que Bella se hacía la desentendida.

Nunca, incluso después de haberse enfrentado a vampiros despiadados, había sentido tanto miedo. Pánico y terror al rechazo.

\- Bella... - la llamó cuando esta se estaba despidiendo de las chicas – Dejas el coche y paso a buscarte en la moto – Afirmó, mostrándose de lo más normal. Edward giró levemente la cara.

\- No, Jacob. Hoy no. Tengo planes con mi padre. Vamos a celebrar mis notas y el inicio de las vacaciones, yendo a comer solos a la cafetería. - Tragó en seco, pero su rostro era inmutable. - Discúlpame con Billy – Agachó la cabeza, pesarosa, y con un rubor en las mejillas que delataba su bochorno.

 _"¡Maldita sea...! Lo sabía. Sabía que no querría subir... ¡Joder...! Edward..."_

Pensó con cierta rabia. El vampiro, por supuesto, captó el pensamiento, pero se hizo el indiferente.

Todo el grupo captó que algo raro estaba pasando. Y la que les dio la clave, fue la propia Bella por su conducta distante y algo fría con los chicos.

\- Bella... - La llamó Alice cuando se dirigía a su coche - ¿Siguen en pie nuestros planes?

\- Sí Alice... Solo es ir a comer. ¿Me recoges a las 5? - La vampira asintió.

 _"Edward... Es mentira. No hay comida con Charlie. Él está trabajando como cualquier viernes normal. Ha rechazado a Jake..."_

Edward, de primeras frunció el ceño, intrigado por la reacción de Bella. Pero pronto eso dio lugar a una sonrisa socarrona.

 _"No seas presuntuoso. Nuestro plan original era que ella vendría hasta casa, dejaría el coche allí y después de volver de Port Ángeles se quedaría a dormir. Pero... Me ha puesto de excusa que no le apetecía, porque estaba con la regla. Y como bien sabes, es mentira. No se ha querido quedar por no estar contigo"_

El ceño de Edward, volvió a llenarse de arrugas. Dirigió su mirada hacía Jake, el cual lo estaba mirando con la misma cara que, suponía, él mismo tendría.

.

Bella llegó a casa y mientras descongeló una lasaña en el horno, se dio una ducha. No era algo habitual en ella, pero lo necesitaba.

Desde el "encontronazo" de Edward y Jacob el otro día en la cafetería, estaba tensa. No se había dado cuenta del embrollo en el que se estaba metiendo, tonteando con los dos, hasta ese día. Y no entendía qué era lo que pasaba para perder así el norte cuando estaba con ellos. Por lo que había decidido distanciarse un poco de ambos.

\- No quiero que le saques ningún tema a Bella esta tarde cuando vayáis de compras. - El tono de Edward no daba lugar a réplica. - ¿Alice?

\- Siii – Contestó condescendiente, ella. - Vosotros seguir sin hablaros... veréis como acabáis. Y todo, por no dejar las cosas claras.

\- Yo, en todo caso de echar culpa, se la cargo a Bella. Ella debería decidirse – Comentó Jasper despreocupadamente.

Edward lanzó un rugido aterrador, dejando a sus dos hermanos clavados.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir algo así! ¡Jamásss! - Bramó.

Alice y Jasper se lanzaron una mirada confusa y aterrada. Edward estaba mucho más enamorado de esa chica de lo que suponían.

Esa tarde Alice, Rose, Leah y Bella se fueron a Port Ángeles a comprarse ropa para las fiestas. Por supuesto Bella protestó lo indecible, pero al final, Alice pagó todas las compras.

\- Por favor, Bella... deja de darle importancia al dinero. Tú ahorra tú dinero, y déjame a mí dar uso al mío como me plazca. Para nuestra familia no tiene importancia. En serio.

\- Pero Alice... ¿Qué pensaran tus padres de esto? - Contraatacaba avergonzada Bella. Alice giró su mano y le dio la espalda, mientras pagaba las varias bolsas de ropa que habían adquirido para las cuatro.

Leah se acercó a Bella y le susurró al oído:

\- Los Cullen son muy ricos. Carlisle y Esme han ganado mucho dinero en sus trabajos; además, hace unos años, tuvieron un golpe de suerte – rodó los ojos – de muuucha suerte en la bolsa. Tienen más dinero del que pueden contar. - Bella abrió los ojos asomobrada. Mientras, Alice escuchaba como Leah le daba una versión mas que creible al tema del dinero, mitigando así, el agobio que a Bella le ocasionaba ese particular. - Aunque dan impresión de ser adinerados... ¿A qué no parece que sean multimillonarios? - Bella negó, rotunda; mientras Alice aguantaba la risa. – Jamás nos han echo de menos, ni una sola vez en ese sentido. Tienen tanta educación y tacto, que no se dan los aires que realmente podrían.

\- Pero... igualmente... No sé... - Dudaba Bella.

\- Carlisle y Esme se alegran de que sus hijos sean generosos con nosotros. Porque nos quieren y saben que no podemos permitirnos el nivel de vida que llevan ellos. - Leah sonrió melancólica. - Está conversación ha tenido lugar hace mucho tiempo, y Carlisle y Esme fueron los encargados, personalmente, de dejar claro esa forma de pensar y gastar su dinero. - Bella asintió, asombrada por la generosidad de los Cullen.

Después de cenar y ver una película en el cine, volvieron al pueblo y ninguna sacó a relucir a los chicos, y por supuesto, el tema del triangulo amoroso que habían formado entre Bella, Jake y Edward.

.

Los días de vacaciones fueron pasando tranquilos. Bella seguía sin querer hacer nada a solas con ninguno de ellos, por lo que siempre hacían planes con las chicas o con todo el grupo.

Fueron al cine, a cenar, de compras, de barbacoa en la Push, de excursión. Fueron una vacaciones estupendas y divertidas, pero Bella rehuía cualquier acercamiento con los chicos... Y el día de Noche Buena, llegó.

.

.

\- Bella, llegaremos tarde a casa de los Cullen. - Apremiaba Charlie.

\- Dos minutos, papá. - Gritó desde su habitación – Además, es pronto... No sean apresurado.

A los cinco minutos, Bella apareció en lo alto de la escalera. Estaba preciosa. (* Foto en mi perfil. Ligeramente "retocada" por mí en la descripción)

Una mini falda tubo dorada de brillos, una blusa negra levemente transparente de tirante ancho y ligero escote. Medias negras tupidas negras. Taconazos stilletos negros y capa negra. Unos pendientes de aro dorados y una anillo grande, dorado, para el dedo corazón hacían de complementos.

Para ese día, se separó el flequillo a la mitad haciéndole forma en las puntas. Se recogió el pelo en una cola baja y floja, dejando el pelo caer; se marcó más las puntas, haciéndoles unos adorables tirabuzones.

Se aplicó una ligera base de maquillaje, colorete rosa, un poco de mascara de pestañas, raya negra en la linea inferior del ojo y una discreta sombra dorada. Y para completar, se pintó los labios de rojo intenso. Estaba... ¡arrebatadora!

\- Vaya... hija... Estás... ¡preciosa! - Tartamudeo Charlie, haciendo a Bella sonrojar.

\- Gracias papá. - Le sonrió dulcemente. - ¿Vamos? - Charlie asintió, complacido.

Al llegar, Carlisle y Esme fueron los encargados de darles la bienvenida, como perfectos anfitriones.

\- Hola familia Swan – Los saludaron. - Vaya, Bella... Estás, preciosísima, hija. - Aduló Carlisle ante el asentimiento de Esme.

\- Sí. Estás perfecta. - Le sonrió la matriarca. - Los Black acaban de llegar. Los Cleawather están a punto de aparecer.

\- Bueno... no somos los últimos – suspiró Charlie agradecido. Siempre odió llegar tarde a los sitios y hacerse esperar.

\- Ves papá... - Bella rodó los ojos ante las risas de Carlisle y Esme – Estaba súper ansioso por llegar tarde.

Carlisle estrechó la mano de Charlie y le dio un beso a Bella. Esme recibió un beso de Charlie y otro de Bella, después de abrazar a la chica con gran familiaridad y ternura.

\- Pasa, los chicos te están esperando. - La miró pícara – Deja que te vean... - Le alzó los ojos. - A alguno se le va a caer la baba.

Ese comentario no hizo más que poner aún más nerviosa a Bella; su corazón dio un repique de anticipación.

\- Chicos, los Swan acaban de llegar. - Anunció muy familiar y refinado Carlisle.

\- Hola familia – Saludó Charlie, tan despreocupado como siempre.

\- Hola... - Bella dio un vistazo rápido por la sala y bajó la vista. Todos. Absolutamente todos, estaban allí de pie, plantados, mirando su entrada.

\- ¡Joder!... ¿Bella, eres tu? - El primero en abrir la boca, por supuesto, fue Emmet. - Estás... - lanzó un silbido.

\- ¡Emmet... compórtate! - Lo reprendió Esme.

\- Tranquila, Esme... - Contestó Bella sonriendo como una niña traviesa – Ya sabemos que los actos protocolarios, no son lo suyo- Le alzó las cejas, prepotente.

Emmet se acercó a ella, felino, con una sonrisa guasona en la cara.

\- Emmet... mira la longitud de mi falda... - ambos miraron hacía las piernas de ella – Hoy, no es buen día para que me cargues cual saco de patatas. - Le sonrió angelical.

\- Vale. Hoy te salvas... pero esta te la guardo – Le guiñó un ojo.

\- Bella, estás preciosa. ¡Magnífica! - Aduló Alice acercándose y dándole un abrazo. Leah y Rose imitaron a la primera, elogiando a Bella y abrazándola también.

\- Gracias chicas, vosotras también estáis, espectaculares.

Jasper y Seth se acercaron y después de decirle lo guapa que estaba, le dieron besos con apretones en los hombros a la chica.

Ahora llegaba la "peor y la mejor" parte: Jacob y Edward.

Jake no alargó más el momento. Era humano, estaba nervioso, y sobretodo, estaba deseando tocar a Bella.

Al verlo acercarse, con ese aire desenfadado y seguro, con ese traje que estaba hecho para su cuerpo... Bella inhaló aire y su corazón latió desenfrenado.

\- Estás... guapísima... - Suspiró Jake – Bueno, eso es quedarse corto. - Rodó los ojos. Se acercó con cautela y le dio un beso, el cual se alargó un par de segundos de más, en la mejilla. - En serio – Le susurró al oído cuando se iba a separar de su cara – Estás perfecta. Bellísima. - Bella sonrió notando como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

\- Gracias... - susurró. - Tú también estás guapísimo. - Y era cierto. Jake llevaba un traje de paño en gris ligeramente oscuro con matices claros y camiseta blanca de pico.

¡Guapísimo! Atractivo, atrayente, sensual...

Jake se separó y Bella alzó la cabeza. Sabía que faltaba alguien. Alguien demasiado importante como pasar desapercibido su saludo: Edward.

El cual la miraba de forma intensa, haciendo a Bella torturar su labio entre sus dientes.

Se fue acercando a ella, despacio. Alargando el momento. Sabía que ella lo estaba mirando; admirando más bien. Su atuendo no pasaba desapercibido para Bella y quería que se embebiera de él.

Y efectivamente, Edward estaba... ¡atractivo hasta lo irreal! La sensualidad, el carisma... incluso lo erótico, en estado puro.

Su atuendo consistía en un traje de paño de lana virgen, en gris oscuro, camisa de rayas en distintos tonos de gris, todos oscuros, y su habitual pelo alborotado, lucía ligeramente más peinado.

Lo dicho... atractivo, hasta lo irreal.

El pulso de Bella se disparó aún más, rozando el infarto.

Edward se acercó a ella, apoyó una mano en su hombro y mientras le daba dos besos en las mejillas, dejando el último un segundo más de lo políticamente correcto, dejó caer la mano por el brazo de Bella; rozándola suavemente. Enloqueciéndola.

\- Estás espectacular. - Le susurró – Indescriptiblemente hermosa. - Se separó unos centímetros de su cara, aún quedando bastante cerca, - No hay palabra que pudiese describirte esta noche. - Le clavó la mirada de forma intensa, recibiendo de Bella la misma. Sus ojos se quedaron enlazados durante unos segundos; degustándose mutuamente.

\- Tú estás... - Exhaló el aire, cerrando los ojos dos segundos. - Increíble. - Se mordió el labio sensual y angelicalmente. Un gesto muy particular de Bella, que volvía loco a Edward.

\- Toma Bella... Es champagne francés – interrumpió el momento, muy oportunamente Alice, mirando reprobatoriamente a su hermano – A ver si te gusta. - Le sonrió.

\- ¡Oh, claro...! Gracias Alice. - Bella pestañeó, sacudiéndose el atontamiento. - Nunca lo había probado.

Poco después, llegó la familia Clearwater, y tras multitud de halagos, cumplidos y saludos, se pusieron a charlar entre todos.

Los Cullen habían ambientado una sala contigua al salón para poner allí la mesa para todos los comensales, dejando el salón como sala de reunión, con una mesa llena de dulces propios de las fiestas navideñas y bebidas.

Cenaron entre bromas, anécdotas y risas. Este año tenían un payasete más a la mesa: Bella. Que se unía a las bromas de Emmet y Seth como una más. Incluso Jake se "atrevió" con alguna.

Los cuatro patriarcas los contemplaban con adoración, viendo lo bien que habían encajado.

Aunque esa estampa tan adorable, se vio perturbada con una mirada de tensión, cuando Bella pronuncio una frase que aunque debían estar esperando, a todos pilló desprevenidos.

\- Y... ¿cómo cuatro familias tan distintas... Han forjado una amistad tan... familiar? - Bella inclinó la cabeza. Su pregunta estaba cargada de inocencia; de buenas intenciones.

Pero para los presentes, fue un jarro de agua fría. Se quedaron, literalmente en blanco; mirándose los unos a los otros.

\- ¿Escondéis un secreto legendario, o qué? - Preguntó Bella riéndose de su propia broma. Pero pronto dejó de reír al ver que nadie le seguía las carcajadas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, golpeándole las costillas, y tuvo que concentrarse, mucho, en mantener a su "hálito" sosegado para no comenzar a brillar, ya que notó como se extendía sobre ella, protegiéndola.

 _"¡¿Qué coño pasa aquí?!"_

El pensamiento llegó a Edward alto y claro, pero él se había quedado tan "pillado" como el resto. Sus ojos volaron a Bella, la cual apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula, como si estuviese haciendo un gran esfuerzo por concentrarse en algo.

Siguió observándola con ojos escrutadores, y percibió, como unas ligeras gotitas de sudor, perlaban su frente al tiempo que su rostro se había vuelto blanco, a pesar del maquillaje y unos ligeros redondeles rojos asomaban en sus mejillas.

 _"¡Mierda! Hay que pensar algo... ¡ya! Edward, deja de comerte a Bella... piensa"_

Exclamó estresada Alice.

\- Verás... - Pero su pensamiento, fue cortado por quien menos lo imaginaba: Charlie – Los Cullen, antes de adoptar a sus hijos, ya habían estado en el pueblo y habían comprado esta casa. Pasaban aquí las vacaciones, y fueron conociendo a la gente. Los chicos de la reserva, que como bien sabes, les gusta hacer excursiones, paseaban cerca de la casa un día, y... - Charlie alzó las manos, gesticulando – bueno, resumiendo... evitaron que les robaran. Unos rateros llevaban un tiempo por estas tierras saqueando casas solas. - Bella abrió los ojos gesticulando, hasta que frunció el ceño; la historia encajaba, pero algo seguían sin cuadrar.

Charlie se dio cuenta y engordó la historia, lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Carlisle, para hacerla creíble.

\- Carlisle, de carácter confiado, - Rodó los ojos hacía el nombrado. - Tenía en la casa, varios cuadros, obras de arte de un grandísimo valor. - Alzó las manos – Gracias eso, - se dirigió directamente a Carlisle, - fue con lo que invertiste en bolsa, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, así es. Gracias eso, compramos aquellas acciones que bueno... nos aportaron una muy relajada jubilación anticipada, ¡jaja! - Rió divertido.

\- Y Carlisle estuvo tan agradecido con aquel gesto, que comenzó a tener generosos detalles con toda la reserva. - Agregó Billy – Y poco a poco, fue forjandose la amistad.

\- Luego los chicos comenzaron a llevarse bien, a encajar. - Intervino Sue Clearwater. - Se escribían, mantenían todo el contacto que podían. Se echaban muchísimo de menos. - Suspiró.

\- Hasta que decidimos venirnos a vivir aquí. - Habló Esme – Carlisle y yo queríamos un poco de tranquilidad lejos de la ajetreada vida de la gran ciudad y los chicos, estaban más que encantados de mudarnos. Y así poder ayudarnos, querernos y protegernos como familia – Esme, puso la guinda final de la historia, con su habitual dulzura.

\- ¡Ah! - Bella pestañeó. La historia era creíble; por supuesto. Pero... Eso, que seguía habiendo un "pero". - Es genial. Es... muy bonito. - Sonrió dulce, pero algo forzada.

 _"Bella no se acaba de creer del todo la historia"_

 _"Bella es mucho más lista como para tragarse eso"_

 _"¡Joder! Menos mal que intervino Charlie. Aunque la historia estuvo bien, fue algo floja._

 _"Ya que la ha contado su padre... Tendrá más validez, ¿no?"_

 _"Hay que engordarla más, que parezca más real"_

Los presentes comenzaron a pensar, volviendo loco a Edward.

Después del momento un tanto raro. La noche continuo sin problemas. Siguieron con bromas, relacionadas con aquella época. De como se habían ido haciendo amigos, como se hacían perrerías entre ellos, el bum en el instituto cuando comenzaron a andar todos juntos... Y a Bella comenzó a ir encajándole más la "historia", pero no podía evitar seguir pensando en ese "pero".

Entre los chicos, despejaron el salón de las mesas que solo había para la recepción, y pusieron música.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar los primeros acordes, poniéndose nerviosa por momentos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bellita? ¿Tienes miedo? - la picó Emmet, acercándose a ella con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Miedo de qué? - le contestó intentando mantener la dignidad; o lo que podía quedarle.

Sabía bailar, pero delante de todos... delante de Jacob y Edward... Sobre todo después de llevar casi diez días evitando cualquier cercanía con ellos... Eso sería otro tema.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar a algo más, Emmet la agarró de la mano y le hizo dar varias vueltas sobre si misma, para acabar entre sus brazos.

\- Venga Bella... demuestra lo bien que sabes mover ese cuerpo – Le guiñó un ojo – No te dejaré caer... Jamás. - Emmet le clavó la mirada con una intención escondida. Como si fuese un juramento más allá de un simple baile. Bella asintió y se posicionó para bailar.

Ambos fueron los que estrenaron el baile. Poco después, se les fue uniendo el resto de invitados.

Después de bailar con Emmet un par de bailes. Otro con Charlie y otro con Carlisle, Edward no iba a dejar que Jake se le adelantará.

El lobo estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no pensarlo, pero Edward jugaba con la ventaja de que lo conocía, y sabía que estaba esperando a que ella repartiera sus bailes de rigor.

Pero él fue mucho más listo. Le mandó a Emmet que pusiera una canción en el reproductor, y justo cuando comenzó a sonar, él estaba al lado de Bella, rozándole una mano de forma sensual.

 _Enrique Iglesias, El perdedor._ No podía ser más oportuna, y cargada de significado.

Y así se lo hizo saber Edward, mirándola intensamente, y cantándole el estribillo susurrante al oído, mientras comenzaban a danzar suavemente.

\- "No, no vayas presumiendo que me has robado el corazón, y no me queda nada más. Sí, prefiero ser un perdedor, que te lo ha dado todo, y no le queda nada más. No me queda nada más... Qué más quieres de mí, si he pasado esa prueba de tu amor..." - Le susurró al oído, poniendo de gallina cada centímetro de piel de Bella.

Bailaron compensados, rítmicos y sensuales. Esa era una bachata lenta, romántica; y así la danzaron ellos: Como dos enamorados.

Edward, arrastrado por una fuerza que no controlaba, no podía dejar de arrimarse al cuerpo de Bella, excitándola.

Ella se daba cuenta del "coqueteó" de Edward, pero llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo, anhelando volver a estar en contacto con su cuerpo, que le siguió el juego más que complacida.

Alice, fue la encargada de retratar cada momento con su cámara de fotos.

La siguiente, _Carlos Vives, Volví a nacer_.

Edward jugaba sus cartas fuertemente. Ya que está canción tenía tanto significado, o incluso más, que la anterior.

Los latidos de Bella retumbaban en todo el salón. Por lo que Edward, comenzó a bailar de forma más, divertida con ella. Haciéndola dar vueltas y giros, saltando las risas de la chica.

Pero no dejando su lado sensual en ningún momento.

\- Tengo que beber... - Bella se apartó el flequillo que se le había pegado a la frente. - Guauu... me has echo sudar... - Miró hacía Edward divertida ante su comentario, pero la imagen que le devolvió Edward, la hizo sudar aun más.

Él la estaba mirando con una ceja alzada y una mirada muy clara que decía que esa no era la manera en que él quería hacerla sudar.

Ella se mordió el labio y le sonrió sensual, mirándolo entre sus pestañas, haciendo enloquecer de estímulo sexual al vampiro.

Después de que Bella se aseará y bebiese un vaso de agua, casi del tirón, Jake la esperaba para bailar.

\- No te me escaparás – Le susurró con un tono oscuro y sensual. Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios, y acortó los dos pasos que los separaban.

 _Tito el Bambino y Mark Anthoni, ¿Por qué les mientes?_

Otra que la letra estaba cargada de dobles raseros.

Bailaron un par de piezas más. Ni Jake estaba dispuesto a soltarla, ni Bella a que la soltase. Bailar con Jake era muy divertido, a parte de la nota sexual que le ponía en los movimientos, cuando sus partes más intimas se rozaban en el baile.

Los "mayores" se fueron a la terraza, por supuesto calefactada, a beber tranquilamente y así dejar a los "jóvenes" poner música más movida.

Emmet se encargó con sumo gusto de poner piezas más de su estilo.

 _Chayanne, Torero._

 _Nakor, Eres tu mi luz._

Y similares.

 _Gente de Zona, La gozadera_ , comenzó a sonar.

Era una de las canciones favoritas de Bella. Y Alice, lo sabía. Por lo que se puso en complot con Emmet, para meter esa canción y así separar un poco a Bella del agobio a la que la tenían sometida tanto su hermano como Jacob.

\- ¡Oh... me chiflaaa! - Gritó Bella emocionada.

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar sueltas entre ellas. Emmet y Seth, tardaron poco en unirse a ellas.

\- "¡Y se hizo una buena gozadera, Miami me lo confirmó. El arroz con habichuelas, Puerto Rico me lo regaló...!" - Gritaron al unísono divertidos.

Y así fue pasando la velada.

Bella estaba pletórica. Feliz, animada, protegida sin su halo; se sentía protegida y reconfortaba por personas, no por algo místico que la cuidaba desde niña.

Varias veces tuvo que ir a asearse y beber algo fresco, porque se quedaba sin aire y con la boca seca de bailar y cantar.

Ya a la buena hora, los mayores "humanos", decidieron irse. Y los jóvenes Quileutes, tuvieron que dejar la fiesta.

Jake estaba que echaba chispas al ver que Charlie cedía ante las súplicas de Alice y Rose de que dejase a Bella quedarse.

Charlie, por supuesto, no pudo negarse ante la insistencia y, posterior permiso de Carlisle y Esme, de que Bella pasase la noche allí.

\- Te veré mañana – Jake le dio dos besos a Bella, regalándole una caricia en la mejilla, de forma íntima y hasta romántica.

\- Claro. - Le contestó ella animada. - Es una pena que te tengas que ir ya... Pero, nos queda la fiesta de Noche Vieja – Le sonrió. Pero no era la sonrisa que él esperaba; con ese punto de sensualidad que solía regalarle. Fue un gesto más de amiga, que de otra cosa.

Y eso, no hizo más que encolerizarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Había estudiado a Edward, y había captado su juego con Bella; seduciéndola con sus artes de vampiro.

.

La fiesta siguió un buen rato más, hasta que Bella no podía más. Estaba agotada y todos podían darse cuenta.

\- Es bien entrada la madrugada... creo que sería bueno ir dejando la fiesta, ¿eh chicos? - sugirió Carlisle.

\- Sí... habrá que ir recogiéndose a la cama. Si no mañana no se levantará nadie – Alice y Emmet ya habían apagado la música.

Bella, que estaba al lado de Edward, lo agarró del brazo para que se agachará a su altura; una vez echo, le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Te importa si damos un paseo? - Lo miró con toda la intención que su fuerza humana pudo. - Solos. - Edward tragó saliva.

 _"Prepárate Edward... Creo que hoy vas a triunfar... Deja el pabellón Cullen bien alto"_

Los pensamientos jocosos de Emmet solo consiguieron poner a Edward más nervioso.

Porque sí, estaba nervioso. Sabía que algo más intenso e intimo, estaba a punto de suceder con Bella. Pero no hasta el punto en que la humana tenía planeado.

Salieron cogidos de la mano, y nada más traspasar la puerta de la casa, ella se agarró mimosa al brazo de él, mientras iba dándole caricias con su cabeza en el mismo.

Edward no podía estar más pletórico y más... nervioso.

De pronto ella paró de caminar y lo hizo parar a él. Lo miró fijamente y se acercó despacio a él; a su boca. Y lo besó. Directa, sin rodeos.

Pero suave, dulce... embebiéndose de sus labios y de su lengua, la cual cobró protagonismo rápidamente.

\- Llévame a un sitio más intimo – Se lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sin dudas y sin vergüenzas.

Edward la miró con la interrogación en los ojos. Ella se limitó a asentir.

Un sitio le llegó veloz a la mente: La cabaña del bosque.

.

.

 **¿Queda claro lo que van a hacer Edward y Bella...?**

 **¿O serán interrumpidos?**

 **En unos días... más!**

 **BESITOSSSSSS!**


	18. Chapter 18 Capítulo 16

**¡AQUI ESTOY!**

 **Y con un capi, calentito...**

 **Ya lo entenderéis... ¡jajaja!**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis ;-)**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 16**

* * *

.

Edward le puso su chaqueta a Bella y la cargó en sus brazos, la cual comenzó a reír a carcajadas, robándole alguna al vampiro; aunque estaba más atento a caminar a velocidad humana, ya que por él, ya hubiesen estado en la cabaña, corriendo a su propia velocidad.

 _"Os he dejado puesta la chimenea... Aunque tal y como vais, no creo que la necesitéis (risas). Pero para después. Disfrutar vuestro momento, ¿ok? Si necesitas algo... tienes tu móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. (suspiro) Bueno, después de estar seduciéndola toda la noche, vas a recibir tu premio, espero que sepas lo que haces"_

Los pensamientos de Alice llegaron al cerebro de Edward, el cual los ignoró; o por lo menos la parte reprobatoria de su hermana.

.

Al llegar a la puerta, la bajó y dejó que observara el sitio.

\- ¿Y esto? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Es nuestra. Ha estado en ruinas durante muchísimos años, pero hace tiempo, Emmet quiso restaurarla. Él quiere estudiar arquitectura – Le informó, intentando mostrarse natural y despreocupado.

\- Y tu... - Bella se mordió el labio; no tenía muy claro porque no seguía la pregunta. Si porque se le hacía difícil terminarla, o porque tenía miedo de la respuesta.

\- No. Nunca he traído a nadie aquí. - Le contestó él, como si pudiese haberle escuchado el pensamiento. Bella sonrió complacida. Edward se agachó para hablarle susurrante al oído. - Nunca he conocido a nadie lo suficientemente especial... Hasta ahora. - Esa declaración dejó a Bella igual que gelatina, temblando y excitada; mucho.

Ella lo agarró de los cuellos de su finísima camisa y lo atrajo directo a su boca. Una vez sin oxígeno en sus pulmones, tuvo que separarse para respirar.

\- Te deseo... Ahora... - Se sacudió la cabeza, como si negara – No... Te deseo desde que me sonreíste el primer día en la cafetería. - Le susurró entre jadeos.

\- Yo te deseo incluso desde antes. Llevo toda mi vida esperándote.

Y tras ese momento de declaraciones mutuas, y besándose de nuevo, entraron a trompicones en la casa.

En cuanto llegaron al dormitorio principal, fueron desnudándose, dejando la ropa tirada por todos lados mientras seguían devorándose. Hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Bella se tumbó en la cama mirando desafiante y sensual a Edward, el cual contemplaba embobado a la hermosura que tenía tendida en la cama, esperándolo.

Se acercó cual puma a su presa, haciendo a Bella morderse el labio. Tumbándose en la cama a su lado.

Después de besarse hasta lo extenuante, acariciarse e incluso hasta lamerse, Edward paró y se la quedó mirando.

Estaba tan sumamente enamorado de ella, que necesitaba darle tiempo por si no quería seguir. Que estuviera realmente segura de querer dar este paso.

Más a sabiendas de que llevaba toda la noche aplicándole sus trucos de seducción. Los reales; los que su genética le pedía y que le eran harto difícil ignorar. Pero Bella era la elegida; cada vez estaba más seguro. Y sus instintos sexuales comenzaron a cobrar posiciones, como manera de marcarla como suya.

\- Quiero que lo desees tanto como yo... - Edward tenía la respiración agitada. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en esos momentos como aquel día.

\- Claro que te deseo... - suspiró Bella mirándolo con devoción.

Edward se posicionó encima de ella, sin dejar que soportará ni un solo gramo de su peso.

La besó en la boca, con necesidad y con hambre. Besó y chupó su cuello; su, en extremo, tentador cuello. Bajó entre sus pechos, arrastrando el sujetador en el camino. Demorándose en sus montañas, acariciándolas y succionando sus pezones rosados y erectos, ante los gemidos de Bella.

Ella en compensación le agarraba del pelo, exigiéndole más. La sensación que Edward le regalaba sobre sus picos, era demoledora y adictiva.

Siguió bajando, degustando su cuerpo. Memorizándolo. Hasta llegar al borde de sus braguitas. Jugó en la línea del elástico metiendo solo la punta de sus dedos, rozando el monte de Venus. Introduciendo uno de ellos hasta llegar a su clítoris, el cual comenzó a rozar mortalmente despacio, haciendo que se fuese empapando.

Bella comenzó a mover las piernas, buscando más fricción, apretando los músculos de su vagina.

-¡Ohhh... Edward...! - Suplicaba ella. Y eso fue lo que necesito para aventurarse a más.

Le bajó la prenda de un tirón y atrapando su boca, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, ganándose un tremendo grito de éxtasis por parte de Bella.

La forma en que Edward la tocaba, la seducía, la calentaba... Era indescriptible. Jamás se había sentido tan excitada por alguien.

Cada parte que él la rozaba con sus dedos o sus labios, la hacía ver el cielo.

Después de no dejar ni un solo centímetro de piel sin tocar ni besar por ambas partes, llegó el momento culminante.

Edward fue introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella, despacio. Quería disfrutar el momento. A parte de ir centrándose; no quería ni el menor fallo con Bella.

Lo excitaba hasta tal punto que varias veces tuvo que bajar el ritmo de sus movimientos, para aspirar aire y relajarse.

Una vez completamente dentro de ella, se quedaron así, unidos sin moverse durante unos instantes.

Bella jadeaba y soltaba suspiros enloquecidos y enloquecedores.

Ella se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas. No quería separarse de su cuerpo ni un milímetro.

Edward comenzó a moverse, despacio. Pero Bella quería más. Más duro. Más fuerte. Incitándolo con su cadera.

Eso descolocó a Edward. Todas sus "conquistas", no solían aguantar sus embistes sin quejarse de que las dañaba dentro. Pero Bella no. Ella era distinta. Adaptada a él en todos los aspectos.

Y algo que jamás le había pasado, ocurrió: Cada vez que Bella giraba el cuello ofreciéndoselo, sentía una necesidad, un ansia que lo ahogaba, de morderla.

Y por primera vez en toda su eternidad, comprendió en todo su esplendor lo que realmente eran los genes de vampiro cuando encuentras a tu pareja eterna:

Esa ansia, no era otra más que el anhelo de su monstruo interior por hacer completamente suya a la hembra. De marcarla de por vida como suya y pasar la eternidad con ella.

Bella era la elegida. Bella tenía que ser vampira. _Una Cullen_. Su compañera por toda la eternidad.

El orgasmo fue apoteósico para ambos. Bella jamás había sudado, disfrutado y gritado tanto, con nadie.

Edward, tuvo que morder una almohada antes de perder el control y morderla. Esa, podría decirse que era, su primera vez "simbólica".

Bella cayó prácticamente inconsciente nada más que se acurrucaron juntos en la cama. Estaba exhausta.

.

Edward, una vez comprobado que estaba dormida, atizó bien el fuego para que calentase la habitación. Comprobó que hubiese algo para desayunar y se deshizo del almohadón y las plumas que volaban a su alrededor.

Una vez todo listo, se acurrucó junto a "su" amada. Abrazándola sobreprotector, contemplando a la que pasaría su eternidad junto a él.

Observándola dormir plácida, meditó el cambio que había surgido en él en estos últimos instantes mientras hacían el amor. Y algo tuvo claro... Su inerte corazón, le pertenecía por siempre. Sería su todo. Su compañero. Su amigo. Su amante. Y mientras siguiese siendo humana, su protector; ya que de pronto, captó ese espectacular cambio en sus sentimientos:

Protegerla. Celarla. Evitar cualquier otro acercamiento a otro macho.

Sería capaz de matar, si alguien la tocaba.

Y de pronto un nombre entró en su raciocinio:

 _Jacob_. Su camarada, su hermano... Jake.

.

Después de varias horas, Bella despertó con una sonrisa de satisfacción plena.

\- Veo que te has despertado de muy buen humor... - musitó Edward – Me preguntó a que será debido – Rió, alzando las cejas, simpático.

Bella agarró un almohadón, de los que habían sobrevivido a los envistes de Edward, y se lo lanzó.

Acto seguido, se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él, lo besó.

-Tú eres ese motivo, tonto – le murmuró en los labios.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose embobados, con sonrisas tontas en los labios.

Estaban enamorados. Lo sabían; perfectamente.

Y lo que iba a ser una simple ducha juntos, se convirtió en su segunda vez.

Bajo el chorro de la grandísima alcachofa de la ducha, lo que era lavarse mutuamente, dio pasó a caricias más íntimas y más sexuales. Pronto sus labios se unieron a la fiesta y Edward, loco por Bella, por sus caricias, por sus labios... Por ella, la alzó en brazos poniéndola a horcajadas, apoyándola sobre la pared de la ducha; Bella enredó sus piernas en la cadera del vampiro, y él entró en ella de una estocada certera, haciendo a Bella gritar de puro éxtasis.

Esta vez, el momento duró poco. Él empujaba y ella recibía moviendo sus caderas al compás, entre gemidos y gritos. En unos pocos embistes, ambos acabaron. Jadeantes. Pletóricos.

\- Dios... Eres, magnífico – Declaró ella jadeante; ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de él.

\- Tú si que eres una diosa, mi vida. - Como despedida del momento, Edward le dio un beso, en el cuello.

Tuvo que apartarse rápido, ya que la sangre de Bella circulaba veloz y caliente por su yugular, y le era extremadamente tentadora.

\- Creo que es mejor que te de tiempo a solas para vestirte... Si no, no saldremos de aquí, nunca – Su mirada era oscura, obligando a Bella a morderse el labio, con sonrisita angelical.

.

Intentando parecer de lo más casuales, entraron en la Casa Cullen. Bella subió a hurtadillas a cambiarse, mientras Edward avisaba a la familia de que mantuviesen las formas.

Aunque entre Alice y Jasper ya habían puesto al corriente al resto, sobre los sentimientos de Edward con Bella. Y ante la confirmación de que la genética vampírica había despertado, al fin, en el único miembro soltero.

\- ¿No lo vais a hacer público? - Preguntó sorprendida Esme. Después de que Edward les pidiera discreción.

\- No hemos hablado nada, realmente – Contestó él, dándose cuenta de ese "detalle".

\- Pues... siento decirte que algo me dice que va a pedirte seguir como hasta ahora. - Alice miró directo a su hermano, el cual se quedó descolocado ante las palabras de su hermana. - Llevo semanas diciéndotelo, pero no has querido hacerme caso. - Su tono, aún pudiendo, no era fanfarrón o reprobatorio. Si no más bien, tenía cierta connotación triste. Edward agachó la cabeza, asintiendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos estamos perdiendo? - Carlisle y Esme se miraron sin entender.

\- Jacob también está enamorado de Bella. - Soltó Jasper. - Llevo desde el primer día que Bella entró en la cafetería captando sus sentimientos. - Suspiró – Al principio los ocultó, pero no pudo contra mi don. - un deje de satisfacción personal le asomó a la cara.

\- O sus sentimientos por Bella son demasiado fuertes... - Dejó caer Rose.

\- No, no está imprimado. - Respondió Jasper a la pregunta muda de su hermana.

\- Si que tuvo dudas al principio, pero habló con Sam y él le aclaró que eran simples sentimientos humanos. Un enamoramiento normal. - Contestó Edward. - Si hubiese sido así, Bella ya lo sabría, y él, me lo habría contado. - Estaba completamente seguro de sus palabras, porque había unido varios pensamientos de Jake.

\- Veamos... - Intervino Carlisle después de unos minutos de silencio y cavilaciones. - Esto se complica. - Todos asintieron. - Ambos estáis enamorados de Bella. - Suspiró – Y ella ha decidido acostarse contigo. - Se frotó la barbilla con los dedos. - Pero no habéis hablado nada. - Edward negaba, algo avergonzado. - Edward, tienes... Debes, hablar con Jacob. No puedes permitir que esto os separe. Bella ha decidido; él debe asumirlo.

\- Creo que no será tan fácil, Carlisle. - intervino Jasper. - Aunque no está imprimado, los sentimientos que tiene por Bella son extremadamente potentes. Su parte humana está fuertemente ligado a ella; y el lobo parece complacido con esa elección.

\- Si su parte lobuna hubiese echo la elección, él estaría imprimado. Pero no lo está - Rose no encontraba tanto problema, al igual que Edward.

\- Por ese motivo, supongo, que no se haya decidido a dar otro paso con Bella. Por miedo a hacerle daño si el lobo encuentra su pareja. Esa decisión es fortísima; inevitable por muy fuertes que sean los sentimientos del hombre. - Aclaró.

\- Sé que no es momento para reproches... - Alice miró con compasión para Edward – Pero tendrías que haber hablado con Jake hace semanas.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero me negaba a ver lo tan enamorado de Bella que estaba. Hasta esta noche, no fui consciente. - Se excusó apesadumbrado, pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

\- No lo sabías porque hasta que no hubo intención sexual, real, tú "monstruo" interior no te dio las señales de que ella era tu elegida. - Aclaró Carlisle – Debes tener cuidado – Lo miró con intención; Edward frunció el ceño sin entender - ¿Verdad que has tenido la tentación de morderla? - Le alzó las cejas. Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos, mientras Edward asintió cohibido. - Esa es la señal más clara. ¿Verdad Rose? - Le sonrió a su hija, la cual asintió acariciándole la cara dulcemente a Emmet.

\- Bueno... ¿A sí que Bellita será una Cullen? Estoy deseándolo – Agregó Emmet rompiendo así, la seriedad de la conversación.

\- Eso es otro punto... Ella, aunque ha visto diferencias entre nosotros, no sospecha ni por asomo lo que somos. - Apuntó Carlisle – Veremos a ver cómo se lo toma.

En esas, sintieron a Bella bajar las escaleras y el tema se dio por finalizado.

Todos actuaron normal, haciendo grandes esfuerzos, ya que la cara de la chica, era la felicidad y satisfacción personificados.

Edward le lanzó una mirada seria a Emmet, el cual cerró su boca.

.

Charlie llegó poco después y comieron todos juntos en una gran armonía familiar. Hasta que a mitad de comida, Charlie hizo un comentario que nadie esperaba, haciendo a Bella llegar al borde del infarto y a Emmet tener que morderse la lengua:

\- Hoy te veo extremadamente feliz, hija. Te ha venido bien quedarte a dormir aquí – Bella se puso automáticamente de todos los colores y sus pulsaciones atronaban la sala.

\- No sé... No sé, porque lo dices... papá – contestó atropellada.

La mirada se le escapó hasta Edward, el cual la miraba con una divertida pero a la par, dulce, sonrisa. Y una ceja alzada, forzando de manera teatral un gesto de satisfacción personal.

\- No sé... te veo... eso, feliz – Se inclinó de hombros y se sumergió en una conversación con Carlisle, zanjando así el tema.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, aguantando la sonrisa. Acto que hizo sospechar a Bella si a excepción de su padre, el resto era consciente de lo que ella y Edward había echo durante la noche.

\- ¿Así que tienes la cara... feliz? - Le susurró Edward al oído a Bella, cuando consiguió pillarla sola en la cocina.

\- Parece ser... - Se volteó para encararlo, quedándose sus rostros muy cerca. - A lo mejor tú tienes idea de por qué – Le alzó una ceja, retándolo. Seduciéndolo, más bien.

Edward pegó su entrepierna, la cual estaba lista para otro envite, a la de Bella, haciéndola jadear.

El monstruo interior de Edward se relamía de satisfacción.

.

.

Mientras tanto, el otro protagonista del trío, daba zumbazos por la casa, desesperado.

Había observado a Edward durante la pasada noche, como seducía a Bella descaradamente y ella se dejaba hacer con gusto.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que nunca había visto a Edward cortejar así a una chica. Todos sus actos eran distintos, delicados, suaves... Sí. Estaba atrayéndola.

Llevaba días suponiendo que su amigo estaba más que interesado en la chica, pero no creía que hasta ese punto.

Bella era suya. De nadie más.

Aunque no estaba imprimado, sí que sus genes territoriales de lobo y su orgullo de hombre estaban más que presentes en ese "juego"

\- Jacob... ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - Le preguntó Billy, irritado de verlo danzar malhumorado. Solo consiguió ganarse un gruñido por parte de su hijo. - Si tanto te interesa Bella, ve a por ella. Revelale tus sentimientos. Pero... se consecuente con tus actos. - Lo miró con intención - Y no olvides, que es la hija de Charlie, el cual, es mi mejor amigo... casi como un hermano. - Suspiró. - Y por favor... ¡estate quieto!

.

.

A la hora de despedirse en la casa Cullen, Edward atrapó a Bella a solas.

\- ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte? - Edward rodeó entre sus brazos a Bella, la cual se dejó hacer. No había sitio en el mundo donde quisiera estar en ese momento, más que ahí.

\- Por supuesto que no – Se puso de puntillas y le dio un piquito en los labios.

\- Bella... - Edward suspiró sonoramente y Bella entendió, que por mucho que lo había intentado evitar, llegaba la hora de hablar.

\- Edward... Sé que hemos hecho el amor, porque es lo que ha sido – Él asintió. - Pero, no estoy preparada para dar un paso... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿público? - Su cara se contrajo.

Ella quería algo más con Edward. Estaba enamorada de él, pero estaba recelosa. Sabía que Edward no se la jugaría como Richard, pero... había algo que no la dejaba dar el siguiente paso. El paso público y oficial de que eran... pareja.

Su halo, siempre que estaba cerca de Edward, no la dejaba del todo. Siempre estaba al acecho; avisándola de un peligro que no veía; del que no era consciente.

A parte de que algo raro había con Edward y con toda la familia Cullen.

\- Necesito tiempo... - Bella lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

\- Lo sabía. Y por eso, no voy a presionarte. - Su tono, bien entrenado, era la dulzura personificada. Aunque por dentro se sentía derrotado. - Estaré aquí, para cuando estés preparada.

Bella se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándose amorosamente.

\- Siempre estaré aquí para tí... pase lo que pase. - Le murmuró, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos, protector. Ahora su tono si era completamente sincero.

.

.

Al día siguiente, tras dos días sin mirar para nada el móvil, observó que tenía llamadas perdidas y varios whatsapp de Jake.

 _"¡Oh, Dios... Jake!"_

El simple pensamiento del chico, la dejo por un momento sin aire.

Había estado genial con Edward. Y había sido muy consciente cuando se habían acostado. No era simplemente el ardor sexual del momento, que también, pero sabía que lo quería, y por eso había dado el paso. Pero...

También estaba Jacob.

Con él, se sentía más natural. Era todo más sencillo, más... divertido.

Lo quería, también. Pero Edward, era más especial.

Esto era un lío absoluto.

 _"¡Joder!... Hasta hace unos días, todo era divertido. Era coqueteo, besos robados, miradas furtivas... pero ahora. Ahora todo se ha complicado demasiado"_

Pensaba frustrada.

Le contestó a Jake rápidamente, que ya estaba en casa y que todo bien. Que se verían en unos días. Se desconectó rápidamente de la aplicación y silenció el móvil para evitar que le diese tiempo a que él le contestase.

Esa noche durmió mal. A excepción de su primera noche en Forks, no había dormido mal hasta esa vez.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se despertó tarde y por el terrible repicar del teléfono de su casa. Bajó medio dormida y las carreras para contestarle a una ligeramente preocupada Alice.

\- ¿Estabas dormida? - Le preguntó al distinguirle la voz pesada.

\- Si... esta noche he dormido mal. Creo que los banquetes de ayer, me pasaron factura – Se disculpó. A Alice no le convencía mucho, pero podía ser.

\- Te llamaba por si te vienes hasta la reserva. Vamos a subir todos a pasar la tarde. - Le informó animada. A Bella se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

Pero Alice era muy lista, y a parte de que fuese cierto que iban a subir como cualquier día normal, la vampira quería poner a prueba a Bella. Verla interactuar entre su hermano y Jacob; estudiarla para poder sacar alguna conclusión.

\- ¡Ufff! Hoy no, Alice. - Bella modificó su voz hasta hacerla una lastimero lamento. - Ya te digo que no me encuentro nada bien. He dormido fatal y tengo el estómago algo revuelto.

Después de intentar convencerla, Alice cedió ante el "malestar" estomacal de Bella.

\- Ya te llamó yo en cuanto me recuperé, ¿ok? Gracias igualmente por llamar. Pasarlo bien – En cuanto colgó el teléfono, respiró profundo.

Un día que se libraba de tener que lidiar entre Edward y Jacob. Pero sabía que si quería escaquearse al día siguiente, debía pensar algo mejor, ya que no podría alargar lo del malestar o Carlisle se presentaría en su casa.

Edward y Jake le mandaron varios whatsapp, preocupándose por su estado de salud y que se la echaba de menos en la quedada; a lo que Bella, muy amablemente, les contestó que estaba descansando y que también le gustaría estar allí.

.

.

Al día siguiente, llamó a Alice temprano y le propuso algo a lo que jamás podría resistirse:

Una tarde de compras en Port Ángeles, solo chicas.

\- ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora paso a buscarte? - Como bien había supuesto, Alice estaba pletórica por el plan ofrecido por Bella.

Aunque Alice supo al instante lo que pretendía en realidad Bella; y no era otra cosa que esconderse.

A Jacob no le extrañó no ver a Bella en esos días, sus excusas eran más que creíbles; para Edward no lo fueron tanto.

\- Edward... deja de lamentarte – Alice había repetido la misma frase un trillón de veces, en cuestión de 24 horas. - No se ha arrepentido. Simplemente estará confusa.

\- ¿Confusa? ¡Jake es su confusión! - Bramó Edward encolerizado. Jamás se había sentido tan perdido y tan... celoso.

\- Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien la sedujiste – El tono de Jasper fue cortante y serio, dejando a Edward algo pasmado. - Aunque realmente ella quería acostarse contigo, tu forzaste la situación. Reconócelo. - Le clavó la mirada.

\- Esta bien... - Asumió, derrotado. - Si es verdad que la seduje, pero... al final... Me era harto difícil controlarme; estaba rendido a ella.

\- No te estamos echando nada en cara, hermano. - Alice se acercó y le pasó una mano por el hombro. - Has encontrado a tu mitad... A tu pareja. - le sonrió con adoración de hermana. - No es que los genes se hicieran presa de ti, que también, lo que sucedió es que el amor entró en ti. Poniendo en consonancia mente y corazón. - Se inclinó en una muestra de ñoñería.

Alice estaba pletórica de que su hermano por fin, encontrase el amor. Y su elección era de su total agrado. Bella le parecía estupenda. Esa humana no solo había invadido el corazón de Edward, si no el suyo propio y el de toda la famila.

\- Sí... pero sé que siente algo por Jacob. ¡No intentéis hacerme tonto! - Volvió a alzar el tono. Miró con ojitos hacía su hermana.

\- ¡Vale! - Alice levantó las manos en rendición – Esta tarde intentaré sonsacarle algo. Pero no te prometo nada. Soy tu hermana Edward. - Inclinó la cabeza – No creo que me elija a mi para confesarse. Pero te ayudaré. Os ayudaré a ambos. - Alice abrazó cariñosamente a su hermano.

.

Esa tarde se fueron de compras Alice y Bella solas. La vampira le contó un pequeño embuste a la chica para excusar a Rose y a Leah.

Pero su intención era tener a Bella a solas, e intentar que se abriera a ella.

Pasaron una tarde agradable. Probándose modelitos, mirando complementos y yendo a cenar al restaurante italiano que tanto le gustaba a Bella.

Y ahí, fue donde Alice fue poco a poco, entrando en el tema. Pero Bella la estaba esperando venir.

\- Has tardado más de lo que pensé en sacarme el tema – La miró de lado, avisándola de que estaba preparada para sus embistes. Alice sonrió traviesa. - ¿Sabes... lo que pasó entre tu hermano y yo la pasada noche, verdad? - Le preguntó directa, aunque algo cohibida. Alice asintió. - ¿Y bien...?

\- Y bien, ¿qué? - Bella suspiró, sacándole una carcajada a Alice. - Sabes más que de sobra que me encantaría que tuvieses algo serio con mi hermano – Sonrió ampliamente – Pero no voy a prepararos la boda por que os hayáis acostado – Se inclinó de hombros. - Estuvisteis coqueteando toda la noche... bueno – rodó los ojos – Esa noche y desde hace semanas; antes o después... tenía que suceder. Bastante aguantasteis, la verdad... ¡jajaja!

\- Se que Edward quiere algo más. Me ha dicho que me dará tiempo, que no me agobiará... pero... - Bella inspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Alice hizo gestos con sus ojos, para que continuase – Yo... me encantaría comenzar algo con él; algo serio. Pero, necesito tiempo para aclararme. - Agachó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

\- Tiempo, para aclararte entre él y Jake – Soltó directa Alice. Bella alzó la cabeza, saliéndosele los ojos de las órbitas. - Aunque Edward sea mi hermano, no estoy ciega, ¿sabes? - Le sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto.

\- Ya pero... No sé explicarte. Cuando estoy con uno me siento entre nubes. Y cuando estoy con el otro también... Es todo muy confuso, Alice. - Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente confusa. - Nunca me había sucedido algo igual. Algo tan intenso entre dos personas. - Los ojos de Bella mostraban una sinceridad arrolladora.

En ese momento, a Alice le dio pena de Bella. Ella estaba siendo acosada por los fortísimos genes de dos hombres sobrenaturales y ella no dejaba de ser una simple humana sin defensa.

Y lo peor de todo, era que ellos lo hacían inconscientemente; no podían evitar lo que su genética de lobo o vampiro, mandaba sobre sus actos.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te mantengo alejada de ellos? Para que estés tranquila y puedas reflexionar un poco. ¿Te parece? - Bella la miró y alargó las manos para agarrar las de Alice.

\- Eso sería genial, en serio – Su voz estaba llena de lástima. - ¿Podrías decirle a Edward que no se enfade? Solo necesito aclararme un poco. - Alice asintió apretándole las manos, reconfortándola.

.

Y tal y como había prometido, Alice consiguió mantener a Bella alejada de los chicos.

Edward entendió, más o menos, la petición porque era conocedor de lo que pasaba. Pero Jacob no.

El cual estaba desesperándose por momentos. El lobo requería la presencia de la chica y gobernaba sobre el saber estar consciente del hombre.

Así que siguiendo sus habituales impulsos, al quinto día sin saber de Bella, se presentó en su casa a última hora de la tarde con un plan elaborado.

Sabía que con Charlie no tendría ningún problema por llevarse a Bella tan cerca de la hora de cenar.

\- ¡Hola Jake! Qué sorpresa hijo. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - Charlie lo invitó a pasar, mientras Jake negaba.

\- Venía a buscar a Bella. Quiero llevarla al restaurante de First Beach a cenar, como sorpresa. Si no te importa, ¿claro? - Jake usó sus propios trucos para convencer al patriarca Swan.

\- No, claro que no. - Le sonrió complacido. - Subiré a avisarla.

Bella se quedó de piedra cuando su padre le anunció la visita que tenía abajo esperándola.

\- Dile que bajo en diez minutos. - Su padre asintió y ella se dispuso a vestirse algo rápido.

Podría inventarse cualquier excusa, pero le apetecía verlo. Llevaba desde Noche Buena sin estar con Jake y le apetecía pasar un rato con él.

 _"Esto no es natural... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"_

Pensó meneando la cabeza sorprendida de sus propios sentimientos.

\- Hola Jake – Lo saludó entrando en el salón, donde el chico la esperaba viendo un partido con su padre. - Espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado.

\- No, para nada. Estás guapísima – La aduló, mientras Charlie se hacía el despreocupado.

A Bella le gustó sobre manera el cumplido y posterior mirada embelesada que Jake le dedico.

\- No la traeré muy tarde, Charlie.

\- Tranquilo. Estando contigo no hay problema.

.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Jake se acercó a Bella y le dio dos besos en las mejillas, ruborizando así a la chica.

Sabía que debería sentirse incómoda por esos gestos con Jake, ya que hacía menos de una semana que se había acostado con Edward, pero no podía evitar que la cercanía con el chico le encantará sobremanera.

\- Te he echado de menos... mucho – Se sinceró Jake, acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura.

\- Yo a ti también. - Era verdad. Pasar tiempo alejada de Jacob se le hacía raro.

Montaron en la moto y se fueron al restaurante que le había dicho a Charlie, el cual estaba lleno de parejitas.

\- Te debía esto desde la barbacoa de la celebración de tu llegada – Le recordó, a lo que ella asintió. - Ven, tenemos mesa reservada – Le guiñó un ojo y le agarró de la mano.

Bella volvió a sentirse contradecida consigo misma ante el gesto de Jake; pero en cuanto sus pieles se rozaron, todo malestar quedó anulado.

Cenaron tranquilos, entre risas y anécdotas. Los coqueteos también estuvieron presentes durante la velada, pero de una forma muy llevadera.

Jacob era una persona fácil de tratar, extrovertido, divertido y muy listo. Una gran pareja para pasar una velada. Y Bella se sentía pletórica con él. Tranquila y feliz con su compañía.

Para cuando comenzaron con los postres, Jacob estaba completamente cegado por los encantos de Bella. Tenerla tan cerca, observándola hablar, moverse, pasarse la lengua por los labios... Labios que ya había probado y los cuales lo habían hipnotizado, lo hacían enloquecer por momentos con el ansia de volver a unirlos a los suyos.

\- Ven, - ayudó muy caballeroso a Bella a levantarse de su asiento – Demos un paseo. La orilla de la playa está iluminada. Te encantará. - Le sonrió animado, contagiándole su estado de ánimo a Bella.

Pasearon hablando animados por la orilla, alejándose poco a poco de la zona iluminada. Bella estaba sumamente entretenida y no se daba cuenta de que el paseo se estaba alargando.

Llegaron a un entrante de bosque a la orilla del mar, rodeado de grandes árboles. Un sito espectacular.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, por lo que las estrellas le daban un resplandor como si estuviese lleno de velas.

Espectacular; romántico y escondido.

Mientras fueron caminando, Jacob fue acercándose más a Bella; seduciéndola, rondándola.

No quería ser un acosador, porque eso es lo que su parte de hombre le decía, pero el lobo que llevaba dentro comenzaba a ganar posiciones en su raciocinio; y a pesar de que sabía que no era la elegida, Bella era del agrado del animal; gobernando sobre la parte humana de Jacob.

Siendo egoista, ya que ella no era la imprimada real. Pero el animal solo veía una hembra más que aceptable. Era puro instinto animal.

\- Es un sitio precioso, Jake – musito ella encantada por el paraje en el que se encontraban. - Es tan romántico.

Bella estaba completamente embebida de Jake; en ese momento estaba hipnotizada. El ambiente estaba cargado, insinuante, sensitivo. La sexualidad que destilaba el chico, no la dejaban pensar en nada que no fuese él.

Y arrastrada por una fuerza superior a ella, se acercó a él y lo besó. Apasionadamente.

\- Llevo tanto esperando esto... ¡oh, Bella...! - jadeó Jake en los labios de ella – No sabes cuanto te deseo.

No hizo falta más. Esas fueron las palabras mágicas para desatar sus deseos carnales.

.

.

 **En menos de una semana... ¡Nuestra Bella se lo ha montado con nuestros dos pivonazos!**

 **Lo he escrito yo, y siento una envidia matadora por mi Bella... ¡jajajaja!**

 **En unos días... leís como acaba "la cita"**

 **BESOSSSSSS!**


	19. Chapter 19 Capítulo 17

**¡HOLAAAAA YA ESTOY AQUI!**

 **Y con un capi intenso y primordial en el fic.**

 **A partir de aquí, todo se complica.**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 17**

* * *

 **.**

Y no hizo falta más...

Como dos animales, comenzaron a besarse con ansia; la ropa pronto se interpuso en su camino de exploración de sus cuerpos ardientes y la hicieron desaparecer.

Jacob era avaricioso, cuanto más besaba y tocaba a Bella, más quería hacerlo. Era adictivo. Era enloquecedor. Y Bella, complementándose a él, seguía su ritmo gustosa. Gustosa y enajenada.

Jake juntó rápidamente la ropa en el suelo, para hacer una especie de cama y así tumbar a Bella. La quería rendida, la quería entregada.

Pero no era Jake quien la quería así; era el lobo que lo dominaba.

El momento se suavizó y Jake degustó el cuerpo, ahora completamente desnudo, de Bella, la cual se dejaba hacer encantada. Él la tocaba y la besaba, ganándose gemidos por parte de la chica.

Jacob deslizó sus ardientes manos, acariciando sus erguidos pechos. Apretándolos entre sus manos, haciendo ver el cielo a Bella. Acercó su boca y lamió con devoción los pezones erectos, hasta que se los metió en la boca, succionándolos.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, Jake…! - Gemía ella enloquecida.

\- Bella… Bella… Cuánto llevo deseando tenerte así. Toda para mí… Eres tan preciosa – Murmuraba él entre jadeos en respuesta.

Su boca fue bajando por el cuerpo de Bella, hasta que llegó a su centro, el cual palpitaba aclamando atención. Sin preámbulos, lamió su clítoris, estimulándolo. Regalando dosis de excitación a su "hembra". Preparándola para penetrarla.

El acto era humano, pero estaba dominado por la lujuria del lobo.

Bella lo acarició, lo arañó e incluso lo mordió. Apreciando y degustando la perfecta anatomía del chico.

Llegando a su fuerte erección y masajeándola, ganándose fuerte gruñidos por parte de Jake.

\- No puedo más… Necesito estar dentro de tí. Necesito poseerte – Gruñó.

Y tal como dijo, lo hizo.

Acercó su arma a la entrada empapada de la chica, y en dos estocadas, la penetró.

El momento llegaba y Jacob, o mejor dicho su lobo rojizo, comenzó a emitir ligeros aullidos mezclados entre jadeos humanos.

El clímax llegó, invadiendo el lugar de fuertes gemidos por parte de Bella y varios aullidos por parte de él.

Jacob acurrucó a Bella entre sus brazos para darle calor y que no se destemplase; a parte de eso, no quería separarse de ella aún.

El momento había sido glorioso. Pero ficticio.

Bella no lo sabía porque estaba hechizada por los encantos lobunos de Jacob, pero él si era conocedor de lo que había pasado:

No se arrepentía, porque quería a Bella. Podría decirse que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ahora, después de copular, sus ansias habían bajado y se sentía más calmado.

Copular, sí. Porque eso es lo que había echo. Se había dejado dominar por el lobo. Por sus instintos básicos de reproducción; el animal había distinguido en Bella una hembra propicia, prácticamente perfecta y hasta que no la había llenado con su semilla no había quedado conforme.

Jacob estaría más que encantado de emparejarse con ella; sobradamente. Pero su parte de hombre, sabía que era jugar a la ruleta rusa, ya que no había imprimación. No podía ofrecerle la luna, y que después de un tiempo, apareciese la realmente elegida por el lobo, dejando a Bella tirada. Despreciada y sin su luna.

Además, estaba prácticamente seguro de que Edward estaba sinceramente enamorado de ella, lo conocía. Lo había visto muchas veces seducir a mujeres, pero tal y como había "rondado" a Bella en la celebración de Noche Buena, no lo había echo nunca con nadie; y algo le decía, que ese sentimiento, era más que correspondido por la chica que ahora dormitaba entre sus brazos.

El renunciar a Bella, conscientemente, era un sentimiento de rendición. De respeto por ella. De preocupación por su futuro. De amor.

Pero ahora, era tarde…

" _¿Que mierda he echo? Y si... ¿Y si la he dejado embarazada?"_

El pensamiento lo torturo vilmente, haciéndolo sentir como la mayor de las escorias.

 _._

Bella estaba somnolienta, así que, gentilmente, la ayudo a vestirse mientras intentaba despejarla.

\- Bella… Bella, despierta. Debemos irnos o te congelarás.

\- Umm… tú me das calor más que de sobra – Le susurró con una sonrisa complacida. Jake se sintió feliz por sus palabras, y más, por su forma de pronunciarlas. Pero estaba seguro que todo era mentira.

Bella estaba complacida. Le habían dedicado una sesión de sexo magistral, y se sentía en una nube.

Lo que no sabía era que su consciente estaba anulado por la fuerza licántropa de Jacob.

Jake subió a Bella en la moto delante de él, para llevarla más sujeta, ya que seguía algo atontada por el sopor.

La suerte es que se había echo bastante tarde y Charlie estaba completamente dormido, por lo que pudo subir a Bella hasta su dormitorio y acostarla.

Se la quedó mirando, con sentimientos encontrados.

Por un lado estaba pletórico por el momento sexual que habían compartido, porque jamás, había tenido uno igual, con nadie. Bella era una auténtica Diosa; un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Pero por otro, sabía que todo había sido inducido por su genética.

Siempre había estado más que complacido por su condición de licántropo, hasta ese día; donde maldijo al lobo hormonado que lo dominaba.

Ella lo quería, estaba seguro. Sus reacciones no eran exclusivamente provocadas e inducidas; el comportamiento de Bella con él, la mayoría de las veces, eran naturales y espontáneas. Pero no estaba enamorada de él. Jacob sabía de quien estaba Bella realmente enamorada.

Le escribió una nota, despidiéndose; le dio un dulce beso en la frente y después de lanzarle una última mirada, salió por la ventana.

" _Adiós, mi Bella… Siento tantísimo lo que ha pasado… Espero que no me odies"_

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando Bella despertó y se estiró, notó un leve dolor en sus muslos y en sus zonas íntimas.

Frunció el ceño, confundida; hasta que a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la pasada noche, dejándola sin aire.

" _¡Dios mío…!"_

Su pulso se desató llevándola al borde del infarto. Incluso comenzó a sentir un sudor frío por su espalda.

Miró el reloj y comprobó por la hora, que Charlie ya se había ido y que estaba sola en casa. Respiró profundo e invocó a su "halo" en todo su esplendor. Necesitaba entrar en su burbuja durante un rato y serenarse. Pensar y analizar las cosas con calma.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo controlándolo por miedo a que se le fuese de las manos y comenzar a brillar. ¿Qué explicación daría?

Ya tuvo un pequeño susto con Edward en la barbacoa y no podía arriesgarse.

Se concentró y su escudo comenzó a envolverla.

Rápido, sus pensamientos, su capacidad de razonar fue entrando en ella de forma clara. Clara y aplastante, al darse cuenta de lo que había echo, de lo acontecido con Edward y Jacob estos últimos días.

Imágenes de sus coqueteos, de sus insinuaciones, y de sus dos noches de pasión, la invadieron.

" _Pero… ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Y... ¿Cómo ha pasado? Esta, no soy yo"_

Aunque dolía, tanto sus sentimientos como su orgullo, hurgó en profundidad en los recuerdos, que ahora, protegida por su escudo, podía ver claramente.

Y a la deducción que llegó, no le gustó nada:

\- Me han utilizado… Me han estado seduciendo como dos cazadores hasta que he caído en sus redes… - Habló al silencio de su habitación, jadeante por la impresión – Y yo, les he seguido el juego como una vulgar fulana – Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. - Yo… pensé que me querían… pero… ¿Cómo he llegado a esto, sin darme ni la más mínima cuenta de que estaba actuando como una calentona con los dos? - frunció el ceño – Es como si… ¡cómo si estuviese hipnotizada! - Exclamó perpleja. Se frotó las sienes y contrajo su hálito. - Necesito desaparecer.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a perderse entre los bosques. Hacía un día bastante bueno y le vendría bien caminar en soledad.

Entonces, vio la nota de Jacob.

 _\- Querida Bella…_

 _Te acosté y me quedé un rato contigo. Estabas profundamente dormida y no quise espabilarte. Me hubiese gustado despertar juntos, pero no creo que a Charlie le gustase mucho encontrarme en tu cama._

 _Mañana hablaremos sobre lo que ocurrió ayer. Por supuesto, no me arrepiento de nada, espero que tú tampoco. Pero debemos hablar. -_

\- ¡Joder…! ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar de qué… sobre qué? - Bufó, dando tumbos por su dormitorio – No hay nada de que hablar. Todo ha terminado entre nosotros… tres – pronunció el número con asco.

Se duchó, frotándose la piel hasta que se le puso roja; necesitaba sacarse el olor de Jake y las pruebas de lo que había pasado. Se vistió ropa cómoda, alistó una mochila con algo de comida, sus cascos para escuchar música y eligió uno de sus libros favoritos. También metió en su equipaje una manta.

Le dejó a su padre una nota, de que se iba a dar un paseo y salió de casa.

Condujo hasta entrar en el territorio de la Push, pero sin llegar a entrar en la reserva, por supuesto.

Aparcó el todoterreno al borde del bosque, intentando dejarlo lo más oculto posible de la carretera general y se dispuso a hacer una excursión por el bosque.

Había escuchado a los chicos hablar de claros preciosos adentrándose en el bosque. Sitios tranquilos y silenciosos. Justo lo que necesitaba hoy.

.

.

En la casa Cullen, todos estaban pletóricos con la celebración al día siguiente en la reserva para despedir el año.

Edward andaba algo cabizbajo, pero estaba decidido a hablar con Jacob y exponerle abiertamente sus sentimientos por Bella. Aunque el pensar en esa conversación lo tenía algo ansioso, por otro lado, parecía que el haberlo decidido lo hacía estar ilusionado y animado.

De pronto, Alice entró en el salón donde toda la familia estaba reunida haciendo cada uno lo suyo.

\- ¡Alice! - la llamó Jasper acercándose a ella veloz - ¿Una visión?

\- ¿Ocurre algo Alice? - Preguntó Carlisle saliendo del libro que estaba devorando.

\- Tendremos visita – Anunció. - Un nómada. Un chico joven, de pelo largo y negro. Marius. No es peligroso. Está de paso… pero debemos echarlo; he visto que se alimentará en el pueblo. - Todos jadearon.

\- ¿Cuándo Alice? - preguntó Edward.

\- Esta tarde. Un par de horas antes de que anochezca; será el momento indicado.

\- Avisaré a Jacob. - Edward se levantó para telefonearlo.

\- Sí. Da aviso, porque puede que pase cerca de la reserva. Tengo una cierta laguna en mi visión y eso es que va a estar cerca de ellos.

Los Cullen se coordinaron con los lobos para echar a su "visitante".

Hacía meses desde la última visita, así que era algo que estaban esperando que sucediese.

Edward tal como dijo, telefoneó a Jacob para ponerlo al corriente del visitante.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Bella? - Le preguntó Jake a Edward tras contarle la visión de su hermana. - No. Estuvo hace un par de días con Alice. ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que el nómada pueda cruzarse con ella? - El tono de alarma de Edward, alertó al resto de los presentes.

\- Bueno, la posibilidad existe, por supuesto… pero no te preguntaba exactamente por eso. - Jake suspiró, y Edward frunció el ceño. Eso no era normal en Jake – Llevo un par de horas escribiéndola por whatsapp y llamándola y… no contesta. No es normal en ella.

Alice negó a Edward su pregunta muda. Ella no sabía nada de Bella desde el día anterior que habían hablado por whatsapp.

\- Alice o Rose se pasarán por su casa. Así a parte de saber de ella, la tendremos protegida. - Sentenció Edward.

.

.

Después de caminar durante casi una hora, Bella encontró un bonito claro, cerca de los acantilados. Desde allí, podía escuchar las olas romper contra la montaña.

Era precioso y relajante. Justo lo que buscaba y necesitaba.

Se sentó en la manta, y con calma invocó a su halo, otra vez. Quería regodearse en su sufrimiento, rememorando una y otra vez los sucesos de este último mes. Intentar ver algo que le diese una pista de por qué se había comportado así.

Y observar, otra vez, como Edward y Jacob la habían estado utilizando a su antojo.

Cuando se cansó de "sufrir" sin llegar a nada en claro, desconectó su escudo. Sacó los cascos, el libro y su comida. Por supuesto, desconectó el teléfono, ya que antes de salir, había visto varios whatsapp de Jake, y no quería hablar con él.

Se tumbó cómoda y relajadamente después de comer y leyó en la soledad del bosque, acompañada únicamente por la música, durante un buen rato.

Cuando se encontró más tranquila, decidió que era hora de ir recogiendo. No tardaría en oscurecer y no quería llegar a casa de noche, para no preocupar a Charlie.

No había dado dos pasos, cuando sintió algo, o a alguien a su espalda. Se volteó y se encontró con un hombre joven; con un chico, más bien.

Le sonrió, ya que parecía sociable.

El chico, se acercó unos pasos, quedando más cerca de su campo de visión pudiendo así, observalo:

Estaba desaliñado, con ropas raras, que no coordinaban unas con otras y la camisa abierta con el pecho completamente descubierto. Llevaba el pelo largo y negro y tenía los ojos… rojos.

La sonrisa de Bella se disipó Ipsofacto.

\- Ummm… vaya bien que hueles, muñeca – Le murmuró, olisqueando en su dirección.

Bella frunció el ceño, descolocada tanto por su comentario, como por su gesto.

El chico se acercó a ella, otra vez. Pero a una velocidad inhumana. En un momento estaba a unos 30 metros y en un pestañeo lo tenía a menos de diez.

\- ¡Joder! - murmuró, dando un salto hacía atrás. Su halo ya la había rodeado por completo.

\- No… no te voy a joder… ¡jaja! - Rió de su propia gracia – Lo que voy es a comerte, guapa. Eres una exquisitez – Ronroneó con lascivia.

\- ¿Cómo? - Bella estaba perpleja.

Aunque se sabía protegida, el momento era tan terrorífico, a la par que extraño, que su corazón latía descontrolado.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Tranquila, no te dolerá, será un mordisquito de nada. A penas te dolerá. Te dejaré seca en un segundo… Estoy sediento - El chico clavó sus ojos en ella, fijamente, atravesándola.

" _¿Un mordisquito? ¿Sediento? ¿Dejarme seca? Pero qué coño..."_

El chico volvió a acercarse otra vez, a esa velocidad imposible, quedando a unos dos metros de ella. Si estiraban las manos, podrían tocarse.

A esa distancia, Bella pudo observarlo perfectamente; entonces, entró en pánico.

No por su seguridad ya que su halo estaba preparado, si no por el parecido que le encontró al chico:

Era idéntico a los Cullen. Pálido; sombra morada bajo los ojos; cuerpo esculpido cual estatua griega; hermoso; joven; y olía exquisito incluso a esa distancia.

" _¿Qué era aquel chico? ¿Qué eran los Cullen?"_

\- Vampiro, muñeca. Soy un vampiro – Y como si leyese su mente, el chico contestó su pregunta, haciendo a Bella contraerse. - ¡Jajaja! Qué reacción tan previsible. Todos los humanos reaccionáis igual. Mi nombre es Marius. - Se presentó – No suelo perder tiempo en presentarme ante mi comida, pero tú, eres tan exquisita, que voy a hacer una excepción. - Sonrió socarrón, mientras ponía a Bella más y más nerviosa.

" _¿Un, qué? ¡No puede ser…! Es, ¡imposible!"_

El vampiro avanzó a paso humano hacía ella, y alargó el brazo. Sus intenciones eran más que claras: Tocarla. O más bien, agarrarla para hacerle daño.

Justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de rozarla, Bella comenzó a brillar fuertemente, lanzando una luz cegadora en contra del vampiro, arrojándolo varios metros hacía atrás.

\- ¡Pero qué coño…! - Murmuró él asombrado. - ¿Qué eres tú?

\- No vuelvas a acercarte, o lo lanzaré mucho más fuerte – Lo amenazó.

El vampiro aún perplejo y con su orgullo herido, se abalanzó contra ella, veloz; casi invisible para el ojo humano. Pero Bella estaba esperándolo.

Apretó el cuerpo, concentrándose y lanzó su halo con mucha más fuerza; volviendo a lanzar, aún más lejos y mucho más fuerte.

\- ¡Auuuchh! - Se quejó. Le había echo daño. Lo que parecía una simple humana, lo había herido. Le había resquebrajado su dura piel por varios sitios.

\- Ven a por más… - Lo miró Bella desafiante y muy segura de si misma. Notaba como su hálito se crecía y fortalecía por momentos.

\- De eso nada… Ya buscaré otra cena. No voy a morir a manos de una humana – Dicho lo cual, el vampiro, tras echarle una última mirada, se esfumó.

Tras unos segundos, y aún con su escudo en posición de ataque, Bella respiró.

No sabía por lo que estaba más aterrada:

Si por ser consciente de que los vampiros existían.

De estar a punto de ser la cena de uno.

De enfrentarse, sola, a uno de ellos.

O lo que más temía…

 _¿Los Cullen eran vampiros?_

 _._

Con la ayuda de su escudo, que la ayudaba a no cansarse, a no tropezar y a orientarse en el bosque, voló hacía su coche.

Llegó en un tiempo record. Se montó y salió zumbando hacía casa.

" _¿Vampiros? ¿No me jodas que me he acostado con un vampiro?"_

Llegó a casa y con la ayuda aún de su escudo entró tan normal. Charlie ya había llegado, y estaba preparando la cena para ambos.

\- Hola hija. Espero que te guste mi plato especial de pasta con atún. - En su voz se denotaba la sonrisa de satisfacción personal.

\- Claro… huele estupendo. Voy a subir a cambiarme y lavarme.

\- Vale. Así me cuentas qué tal tu excursión.

" _Si te contara… No me creerías"_

 _._

 _._

Edward, Emmet y Jasper llegaron al punto de encuentro con los lobos.

Para esta misión por parte de los Quileuttes, habían ido Jake, Quill y Embry.

\- ¿Estamos todos? - Preguntó Jacob.

\- Si… solo es uno, y Alice dice que no es peligroso. Está de paso.

\- Bien… con los que somos, lo asustaremos lo suficiente para que se vaya. Paul y Jared, están esperando para seguir su ruta y asegurarse de que se aleja de nuestras tierras. - Edward asintió al plan táctico de Jake.

\- Vamos, pues. - Emmet ya estaba ansioso.

Justo cuando se iban, Alice llegó corriendo alarmada.

\- ¡Chicos! Esperad. - Todos se la quedaron mirando asustados. Algo había pasado.

\- Alice… ¿Bella? - Edward fue el primero en preguntar, pero él y Jake fueron los que se adelantaron del grupo para asediar a Alice.

\- No… Tranquilo… - miró hacía Jake – Tranquilos. - Rectificó – Rose y Leah están rondando su casa. La visión ha cambiado. Algo ha pasado y el nómada cambiará de decisión. Se va de nuestras tierras.

Todos fruncieron el ceño sin entender.

\- Acaba de pasar, hace unos minutos – Explicó atropellada - La visión me llegó de imprevisto. Fue un cambio de último momento. Algo, más bien alguien, se enfrentó a él. Lo hirió y se fue con el rabo entre las piernas.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Quién, Alice? - Preguntó Jasper.

\- No lo sé… No he podido verlo. - Suspiró como si estuviese agotada – Solo lo vi con intención de alimentarse de un humano, y lo siguiente que me llegó fue a él volando por los aires, como si alguien lo hubiese lanzado con una grandísima fuerza, resquebrajando su piel.

\- ¿Otro vampiro? - Preguntó Jake.

\- No… No lo sé – Suspiró Alice derrotada – Si es otro de los nuestros, entonces tiene algún don que bloquea el mío. No sé… - Alice meneaba la cabeza desorientada y frustrada.

Todos jadearon ante la imagen que daba la vampira.

\- Llévanos al sitio exacto. Debemos ir a ver si encontramos algo – Jake asintió a las palabras de Edward. - Alguno de vosotros deberíais convertiros. Por si acaso. - Jake miró hacía Embry, y acto seguido, un lobo gris y marrón estaba a su lado.

Volaron bosque a través, hasta llegar al claro que Alice les señaló.

Nada más llegar, todos se quedaron estupefactos:

 _Allí olía a… Bella._

Se miraron los unos a los otros, asombrados. Incluso Embry aulló, reconociendo el olor de su amiga.

\- ¿Pero que coño…? - Emmet fue le primero en hablar. - Reconocéis el olor, ¿verdad? - Todos asintieron.

\- Huele a… Bella. - Jadeo Jasper – Ella ha estado aquí, y hace muy poco.

Edward y Jacob se lanzaron una mirada de entendimiento.

" _Crees que ha sido ella, ¿verdad?"_

Edward asintió al pensamiento de su camarada.

Alice se separó unos pasos del grupo, agachándose a recoger algo del suelo y oliéndolo.

\- Son sus cascos. Tienen su olor impregnado. - El grupo entero no salía de su asomo. - Y ha estado aquí… tumbada y comiendo.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Bella se vino aquí de pícnic, se topo con un vampiro y ella solita lo hirió? - Emmet no daba crédito a sus propias palabras.

Embry desapreció bosque a través, volviendo al cabo de unos minutos.

\- El rastro de Bella se introduce por allí, al interior del bosque. - Tradujo Jacob. - Y es reciente. Menos de media hora.

\- Acabo de hablar con Rose. Y dice que no había nadie. Charlie acaba de llegar hace unos minutos. - Todos fruncieron el ceño – Pero ni rastro de Bella.

\- Nos repartiremos. Unos seguir el rastro del nómada, a ver por donde se ha ido, otros iremos tras el rastro de Bella. - organizó Edward.

.

Él, Jake y Alice, fueron tras el olor de Bella; el resto se fueron en la otra dirección a por el nómada.

Después de un par de horas, todos se reunieron en el bosque detrás de la casa de Bella.

\- El nómada se ha dirigido hacía Alaska – hemos avisado a nuestros primos, para que estén al tanto. - Informó Edward.

\- El rastro de Bella nos llevó a su todo terreno, lo tenía aparcado en el arcén y vino directa a casa. - Alice también explicó el resultado de su misión.

\- Leah y yo estuvimos pendientes y media hora después de que os separarais, Bella regresó a casa. - Rose y Leah cruzaron una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Qué Rosalie? - Apremió Edward.

\- Ella… cuando se bajo del coche – Leah no sabía cómo contar aquello – se la veía muy afectada por algo.

\- Su corazón tronaba como un tren de mercancías y su olor estaba potenciado por haber sudado. A parte, que podía captar el olor inconfundible del miedo. - Explicó Rose.

\- Pero lo más asombroso, es que ella… - Leah y Rose volvieron a mirarse – Ella, relucía. - soltó de golpe. - Igual que vosotros cuando os da la luz del sol. Puede que un poco menos intenso. Pero… brillaba – dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones de golpe.

Edward y Jacob volvieron a mirarse de forma cómplice.

Pero Jasper les interceptó el gesto.

\- ¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué sabéis de Bella que no nos habéis dicho? - Preguntó inquisidor.

Entre Edward y Jake, les contaron a todos lo que había pasado el día de la barbacoa. Dejándolos contrariados y confusos.

\- Entonces, creéis que Bella tiene… - Jasper gesticulaba sin encontrar léxico adecuado – Un don no… Mas bien, ¿poderes? - Su hermano y el lobo asintieron.

\- ¿Y ahora que? - Preguntó Emmet – ¿Vamos a contar esto, delatándola, o nos lo callamos? - Nadie contestó. - Suponiendo que ella tiene un poder, que lo controla y no nos lo ha contado, está guardando su propio secreto. Nosotros también guardamos uno y no se lo hemos dicho. Y en nuestro caso – Emmet se refirió a su familia – Es más… delicado.

" _Sobretodo ahora, que os habéis acostado y no le dijiste lo que eras"_

Pensó Emmet, haciendo contraer el gesto a su hermano.

\- Emmet tiene razón – Intervino Alice – No creo que sea justo hacerle un juicio. Lo mejor, es hablar con ella, nosotros. Intentar resolverlo en grupo, como hemos hecho otras veces ante otros percances.

\- Si metemos a los mayores, esto se complicará. Y ella debe guardar más apariencias delante de su padre. - Meditó Embry – Apoyo a Alice. De ante mano, deberíamos hablar con ella, como amigos. A ver que clase de secreto guarda.

\- Si lo hacemos… lo justo es que también le contemos el nuestro. - Propuso Leah.

\- Sí. Es lo más justo y lo más sensato. - Decidió Edward ante el asentimiento colectivo del grupo. - Ya se irá viendo como procedemos con los mayores.

\- Mañana es la fiesta de Fin de Año. Dejémosla pasar la celebración tranquila. En un par de días, organizaré una quedada y lo hablaremos. ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?

El asentimiento fue general.

.

 **El "secreto" de Bella, ha sido descubierto.**

 **Veremos a ver qué pasa a partir de ahora.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios :-)**


	20. Chapter 20 Capítulo 20

**HOLAAAAA MIS GUAPASSSSSSS!**

 **Siento el retraso de estos días, pero he estado algo liada. Mil perdones.**

 **Bueno... el anterior capi ha sido... Guauuu!**

 **Este, también se pone intenso y la historia comienza a girar.**

 **HE LEÍDO LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS... LOS CUALES AGRADEZCO. Tanto por que me respondieseis como por saber que seguís la historia... Pero... Si no fuese mucho pedir... A las que sigáis la historia, si no os importa, dejarme algo escrito cuando publique, para saber que seguís leyendo.**

 **Con un... "leido" "me gusta"... me vale para saber que el fic esta siendo seguido. Las que queráis poner un comentario más largo... pues... ¡Genial! Porque cuando publicamos un fic, lo hacemos para entretener y compartir una idea que nos ha gustado con vosotras... Pero eso no quita el trabajo que conlleva escribir un fic (bien escrito, argumentado y coherente). Y que dejéis un "coment", es el pago que nos hacéis a las escritoras.**

 **¡GRACIAS!**

 **Ahora ya si... ¡Disfrutar el capi!**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 18**

* * *

.

Al día siguiente, Bella aún no se había quitado el susto de encima. Esa noche pudo dormir gracias a que dejó "encendido" su halo, ya que el terror de la imagen de aquel ser, la perseguía nada más que cerraba los ojos.

Y aunque había distinguido el miedo del… vampiro, aún le costaba incluso pensar en esa palabra, no estaba tranquila pensando en que pudiera volver a por ella.

A media mañana, Alice la llamó para decirle si necesitaba, o más bien quería, que la ayudase con el modelito de la fiesta. A lo que Bella, agradeciéndole el gesto, rechazó su ayuda.

Lo que menos quería era encontrase con los Cullen, ya que nada más que tuviese a uno delante, comenzaría con las comparaciones, las cuales ya sabía perfectamente donde desembocarían.

A parte, necesitaba tiempo para poder entrenar su escudo y así mantenerlo activo sin llegar a brillar; lo justo y necesario para no dejarse hechizar por Edward y por Jacob.

A parte de eso, estuvo navegando por mil páginas diferentes en Internet, y aunque encontró muchas chorradas, una de las páginas, describía rasgos de vampiros de forma más, seria.

" _Parece que estuvieran describiendo a uno de los Cullen"_

Y encima esa noche, tendría que pasarla con ellos. Festejando, riendo, compartiendo mesa… bailando.

La sola idea le hizo contraer el gesto.

" _Si los Cullen son vampiros… ¿qué son los Quileuttes? Porque ellos no son normales tampoco. Y para tener esa camaradería entre ellos..."_

Y tras escribir "Quileuttes" en Google, aparecieron varias entradas relatando antiguas leyendas, donde revelaban que esa tribu procedía de los lobos.

Ellos, eran licántropos: Mitad hombres, mitad lobos.

Y tal como había pasado con los Cullen, las descripciones eran bastante exactas.

 _¡Joder…! Vampiros, lobos… y yo, me he acostado con los dos"_

Su pensamiento fue excesivamente masoquista, incluso saliendo de ella misma.

.

.

Tanto en la casa Cullen, como en la reserva, los jóvenes que estaban al tanto del secreto de Bella, estaban nerviosos y revolucionados por encontrarse con Bella.

Nadie la había visto desde hacía días, y sobre todo desde el día anterior donde, parte de su secreto había sido resuelto.

\- Ha rechazo mi ayuda – Alice entró en el salón donde estaban sus hermanos. - Y eso que habíamos quedado en que nos íbamos a peinar entre las tres para la fiesta de esta noche – El tono de Alice era una mezcla entre preocupado y lastimero.

Mezcla que no pasó desapercibida para Edward.

\- ¿Que te preocupa, Alice?

\- Tengo cierto temor a que Bella haya hecho conexiones. Distinguido las similitudes entre el vampiro nómada y nosotros. - Sus hermanos se la quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Nadie había pensado en eso… - Meditó Rose en voz alta.

\- El que haya rechazado venir o que tu fueses para maquillaros, no es buena señal para nada. - Contestó Jasper. - Ella lo pasa genial aquí con vosotras… bueno, con todos. - Una sonrisa melancólica asomó el los labios del vampiro, pensando en que eso podría cambiar radicalmente si Bella no los aceptaba.

\- En unas horas saldremos de dudas – Sentenció Alice. - Solo por la forma en que ella reaccione cuando nos vea, nos dará la pista sobre si sabe algo.

.

.

Por la tarde, Bella comenzó a prepararse antes de que llegara su padre y la reprendiera por no estar lista. No tenía ni la más mínima gracia por lo que se le venía encima.

Pero aún con el poco entusiasmo puesto en acicalarse, el resultado fue asombroso:

Una blusa negra atada a un solo hombro con un gran lazo, una falda de tul rosa vaporosa, larga hasta debajo de las rodillas y estilettos negros.

Se onduló la melena, dejándola completamente suelta, cayendo sobre el hombro descubierto.

El maquillaje, sencillo: base, raya negra, una sombra de ojos en rosa claro, bastante máscara de pestañas y un toque de colorete en rosa.

¡Preciosa… Espectacular!

\- Hija… cada vez estás más guapa – La aduló Charlie. - Esta noche, romperás muchos corazones – Sonrió de forma pícara.

\- Gracias papá… - le menó la cabeza. Si el supiese… no estaría tan emocionado con la idea de que su hija "rompiera ningún corazón" esta noche.

\- Ven anda, deja que te ayude a ponerte el abrigo – Charlie estaba repleto de orgullo al ver a su hija tan espectacular.

.

El camino hacía la Push se lo pasó Charlie hablando sobre un nuevo sitio de pesca que había descubierto con los chicos de la comisaría y que tenía que llevar a Billy.

Mucho antes de lo que Bella hubiese querido, las luces navideñas de la Push se dejaron ver.

Nada más aparcar, Billy acompañado de Jacob, salieron a recibirles, al igual que los patriarcas Cullen habían hecho en la pasada fiesta.

\- Hola chicos… Llegáis a tiempo – Anunció Billy – Los Cullen acaban de llegar – Bella no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. - Con el resto, nos veremos en el salón. - Deja el coche ahí, Charlie. En el aparcamiento no hay sitio.

Dicho lo cual, pudo ver a toda la familia Cullen desfilar desde el aparcamiento que había al lado de la casa de los Black, hacía su dirección hablando animadamente.

.

En la Push, todas las familias se reunían en un salón de actos, el cual decoraban y así celebraban la entrada del Año Nuevo todos juntos; Charlie llevaba asistiendo muchísimos años.

Tras la llegada de los Cullen, ellos también fueron invitados a dicha celebración. Y tras pedir permiso, se encargaron de reformar el salón haciéndolo mayor, calefactándolo y añadiéndole varias comodidades, como un equipo de música de última generación, aseos, una barra de bar…

Muy al estilo Cullen.

.

Bella apretó los ojos, respiró varias veces y cuando fue a salir del coche, alguien se le adelantó abriéndo su puerta.

\- Hola Bella… - La avergonzada voz de Jake, entró en el coche a la vez que su mano, tendida para ayudarla a bajar. Bella no pudo ni siquiera alzar la mirada. Aunque no le rechazó el gesto a Jake apoyándose en su mano para salir del coche.

Sus manos se tocaron, y pudieron sentir cierto cosquilleo, pero nada en comparación al fuego que destilaban dos noches atrás.

Al bajar, se quedaron uno enfrente del otro, muy cerca. Ambos podían distinguir perfectamente el olor del otro, evocando recuerdos de su intensa noche juntos.

Y aunque ambos, por diferentes motivos, tenían remordimientos, por otro lado, no podían negar lo mucho que lo habían disfrutado.

Bella se soltó de la mano de Jacob. No podía permitirse, ni quería, el más mínimo contacto físico con él.

Bella comenzó a notar como su corazón martilleaba agitado en su pecho ante los recuerdos. Y el contemplar a Jake esa noche no ayudaba a mantener la calma… Su atuendo, podría dejar sin aire a cualquiera:

Un traje gris oscuro brillante con una camiseta negra en pico, dejando entrever sus potentes pectorales.

" _Pectorales que ya he visto… ¡ufff!_

El pensamiento llegó a Edward, el cual se quedó descolocado, no queriendo ver lo que eso significaba.

Pero esta vez, Bella venía preparada, y aunque la cercanía con Jake envolvió sus sentidos, no la descontroló como siempre que estaban en tal cercanía.

Su escudo, su fiel protector, estaba con las armas levantadas y no dejaba que a su protegida le afectase absolutamente nada.

\- Hoy no es momento de hablar de nada – Susurró Jake – Quiero que estés tranquila y disfrutes de la noche, ¿de acuerdo? -Jake quiso dejarle ese aspecto claro a Bella, ya que notaba como la tensión bullía del cuerpo de la chica. Bella alzó, al fin, la cabeza, encarándolo.

Los ojos de Jacob reflejaban un arrepentimiento cristalino. No quería arruinarle la noche a Bella porque se sintiese agobiada por él.

\- Es un detalle por tu parte aclararme eso. - Aunque no lo pretendía, su voz destilaba cierto sarcasmo. Se sacudió la cabeza – Si, ya hablaremos… otro día. - Su tono esa vez, fue más natural y limpio.

Jacob respiraba pesadamente; se sentía abrumado por ella, más aún ahora que la había saboreado. El lobo intentó salir, pero Jake estaba tan arrepentido y se sentía tan mal por haber "atacado" a Bella de aquella manera, que su fuerza humana pudo con los instintos de su lobo.

\- Estas preciosa – Su adulación fue acompañada por una sonrisa muy Jake.

\- Gracias… Tu estás muy elegante – Bella también le regaló una sonrisa; aunque no tan sincera.

\- Holaaa – Alice, tan cantarina como siempre, llegó a la posición de los chicos. - ¡Guauu! Estás increíble. Estoy deseando verte sin el abrigo – Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

Y comenzando con su plan, se acercó a Bella y la abrazó. La primera reacción de ella, ya le dio la mejor pista de que la chica sabía algo.

Le respondió el gesto, si, pero sus brazos y su cuerpo se tensaron en cuanto la rozó.

Por supuesto, Alice fingió no darse cuenta, siguiendo con su plan.

\- ¡Vamos! Todos están esperando para saludarte – Le anunció a Bella.

Se adelantó unos pasos, mientras Jacob caminaba al lado de Bella.

" _\- Bella se ha tensando nada más que la he tocado. Confirmado. Ella sabe algo."_ Les anunció a sus hermanos en un susurro.

Unos pasos más adelante, el resto de los Cullen la esperaban; incluso Carlisle y Esme, parados hablando con Charlie estaban al tanto para saludarla.

\- Hola hija – Charlie se giró para contemplar lo bien que se entendían sus amigos con su hija. - Estás preciosa. - La halagaron.

\- Gracias… vosotros también estáis muy elegantes. - Les contestó.

Los patriarcas acortaron las distancias y abrazaron a Bella con adoración, como siempre.

Carlisle y Esme, desconocedores de lo que sus hijos sabían, pudieron notar la misma tensión que había recibido Alice en el abrazo de Bella, no entendiendo su reacción, pero tampoco dándole demasiado importancia.

\- ¡Enana! - Emmet llegó por detrás y atrapando a Bella por la cintura, la alzó en un abrazo divertido pero cálido.

\- ¡Emmet! - Gritó ella. Aunque estaba tensa con ellos, no pudo evitar que unas tímidas risas se escapasen de sus labios. - ¡Mi faldaaaa! - Chilló no pudiendo esconder la diversión en el gesto de Emmet.

\- ¡Emmet! Estropearas el vestido de Bella – Lo riñó Rose. - Estás genial, en serio. - Rose también se acercó y la abrazó. Y ella, también captó su tensión.

\- Hola… - Jasper no pronunció palabra; con su mirada encandilada, se lo dijo todo. Pero también la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo lo mismo que sus hermanos.

\- Gracias chicos. Vosotros también estáis… espectaculares. - Bella bajó la mirada, emanando su nerviosismo por cada poro de su piel.

Una vez saludados, comenzaron a andar hacía el salón. Bella siguía con la cabeza gacha, y el pulso tronándole en las venas porque sabía que aún no se había encontrado con Edward.

Intentaba evitarlo, cualquier cercanía a él, porque aunque llevaba su escudo protegiéndola, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo… Mientras pensaba eso, y no recorriendo más de cuatro pasos, una mano agarró su brazo, deteniéndola.

\- ¿No pensabas saludarme? - Edward clavó su dura mirada en Bella, la cual contrajo su cara en un gesto cargado de tensión y dolor.

\- Edward… - Su tono estaba cargado de lamentación.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en un sonoro suspiro. - Bella… - Envolvió su nombre en un aura cargada de sentimientos. - Llevo sin saber de ti, días… y ahora, - frunció el ceño, intentando aclararse.

Realmente no había pensado que Bella lo fuese a rechazar así, de una forma tan cruel; y eso lo había dejado fuera de juego.

A parte de que su desprecio lo hería. Por vez primera desde que era un vampiro, pudo rememorar la sensación de dolor. Y percibir lo vulnerable que lo hacía.

\- Edward... - Dirigió su mirada hacía el punto donde la mano de Edward seguía sujetando su brazo con cierto desprecio.

\- Edward… ¿Qué? No dices nada. - Su tono estaba contraído; disfrazando su dolor en ira.

– Que no es el momento – Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Bella lo miró clavándole la mirada y alzando una ceja con cierta soberbia. - Ya hablaremos. - Sentenció. - Y ahora… - lanzó otra mirada a su mano con rabia - ¡Suéltame! - Le siseó entre dientes.

Y si que fue con dolor; uno que se le clavaba en el alma. Pero él, la había utilizado, la había engañado. Si hubo algún momento en el que él, había llegado a tener algún derecho, alguna oportunidad… Se había esfumado con la misma facilidad con la él la había mentido.

Edward la soltó tan rápido como si su piel le quemase.

Tan pronto ella se vio liberada, echó a andar hacía el salón a paso airado.

" _Vaya… Bella no ha querido ni hablar con Edward… Eso, ¿podría significar un cambio en la elección hacía él que yo había supuesto? ¿Pudiera ser que ella no esté arrepentida de lo que pasó la otra noche entre nosotros?"_

A Jake se le fue el pensamiento irracionalmente, sin darse cuenta de que tenía a Edward demasiado cerca.

Al mencionado, el pensamiento de su "amigo" no hizo más que confirmarle lo que ya suponía por el anterior pensamiento de Bella: Ellos habían tenido algo.

Una oleada de celos y rabia lo envolvió, reflejándose en su rostro tanto el tormento por perder a Bella, como la traición de su amigo.

Una vez dentro, Bella deposito su abrigo en el ropero y comenzó a saludar a todo el mundo, intentando parecer despreocupada y feliz.

\- ¡Edward! - Lo llamó Alice acercándose acompañada de Jasper. - Pero… - pestañeó seguido sin encontrar explicación a lo que acababa de ver - ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Bella?

\- Lo sabe, Alice. Confirmado… Si no, ¿a que ha venido ese desprecio?

\- ¿Y qué más Edward? - Jasper estaba captando sus sentimientos y no solo había tristeza. - ¿A qué vienen esos celos?

\- Bella y Jacob han tenido algo. Creo que se han acostado – Murmuró abatido. Decirlo en voz alta, acabó de matarlo. Alice jadeó, sorprendida.

\- Todo esto ha de aclararse… Cuanto antes. - Sentenció Jasper. - Antes de que ocurra algo – Suspiró fuertemente – Edward, tu parte de hombre y vampiro han encontrado a tu pareja. A tu igual… A la mujer que amarás más que a ti mismo... Llevo décadas deseando captarlo de ti. Pero, que exista otro competidor, no es bueno. - Jasper le dirigió una mirada significativa a Alice.

\- Mantendré la calma… No es el momento. Tranquilos – Les aseguró Edward.

Los tres se reunieron con el resto, manteniendo una buena fachada.

Los presentes, se los quedaron mirando interrogativos, esperando a que dijesen algo sobre Bella.

\- Ella lo sabe. Sabe lo que somos. - Sentenció Alice. Todos asintieron abatidos – Solo con su forma distante de tratarnos… Creo que sobra agregar nada más.

\- Y ahora… ¿qué? - Apremió Emmet visiblemente nervioso – No podemos dejarlo correr. Debemos hablar con ella. Aclararle las cosas… - Rose acarició el brazo de su esposo, reconfortándolo. Era extraño ver a Emmet preocupado por algo.

\- ¡Claro que hablaremos con ella! - Jake sonó decidido. Estaba decidido. - Hoy no es un buen momento, pero mañana quedaremos y expondremos todo lo que sabe. Nos expondremos a ella.

\- Si Bella guarda un secreto, el cual no querrá dar a conocer, será leal con los nuestros – Apoyó Jasper.

\- Mirarla – Todos se giraron a la dirección a la que miraba Rose – Se ha refugiado con su padre, en vez de venir con nosotros. - Su voz sonaba triste.

Jasper mantenía su ceño completamente fruncido, ya que captaba la tristeza de todos los presentes, a parte de la suya propia. Ese era el sentimiento reinante en el grupo.

Charlie se llevó a Bella a por bebidas, quedando solos. Que era su intención.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar qué es lo que pasa? - Le preguntó desconcertado – Llevas desde que llegamos pegada a mis pantalones. - No había reproche en sus palabras, pero si cierta preocupación.

Bella tragó en seco. No había tenido en cuenta que tanto su padre, como los demás padres se darían cuenta de que no se había unido a su grupo.

\- Papá… yo… - Se mordió el labio, indecisa. No sabía qué decir. - Es… complicado.

\- ¿Problemas entre Edward y Jacob? - Preguntó directo. Bella agachó la cabeza – No soy bueno en estas cosas, pero mi único consejo es que pienses con el corazón. - Charlie le acarició la cara con suma ternura. - Anda… ve con ellos. No te quitan los ojos de encima. Las chicas están tristes sin ti.

Bella apretó los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. Ella también se sentía rara sin sus chicas; sin Alice correteando a su alrededor. Pero, si su padre supiera la verdad… No estaría demasiado segura de que la arrastrará a su lado.

\- Claro papá. Hoy es una noche para celebrar. - Sonrió, como mejor pudo, ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de su padre.

Haciendo acopio de valor, porque en el fondo estaba muerta de miedo, se encaminó a su grupo.

\- Pensé que no me soltarían nunca – Rodó los ojos, poniendo cara de fastidio – Los padres pueden llegar a ser inagotables cuando se ponen a hablar – Rió. Su fachada podría haber sido un éxito entre humanos, pero no para los finos sentidos de cinco vampiros y cuatro licántropos.

\- No te preocupes, si llegas a tardar más, hubiésemos ido a por ti – Le contestó Emmet sonriente.

Todos mostraron sus mejores caras, en un concurso para ver quien fingía mejor.

Todos se sumaron a una cháchara sin sustancia, guardando silencios demasiado largos.

La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Incluso en don de Jasper no estaba haciendo demasiado efecto.

" _Bella es completamente inmune a mi don. ¡Extraordinario y… perturbador!"_ Pensó Jasper.

Edward no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el pensamiento de su hermano.

\- ¡Chicos! - Llamó Sue – Es hora de cenar. Ir sentándoos.

\- Vamos… nuestra mesa está por ahí. - Alice agarró de la mano a Bella en un gesto muy natural y desenfadado.

Bella se quedó mirando sus manos enlazadas, con un gesto de dolor extremo en su rostro.

Alice, al ver que Bella no caminaba se giró; su rostro se tornó como un espejo con el de Bella.

No había repulsa, pero verla con un dolor tan macerante, le rompía su inerte y silencioso corazón.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban erráticos. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel.

\- Chicas… muy bonito vuestro momento, - Jake sonrió mirando hacía las dos chicas - ¿vamos?

Agarró a Bella de la otra mano, con la intención de llevarla a las mesas y así, cenar sentados juntos. Jacob por la discusión entre ella y Edward se había dejado llevar por una muy alta autoestima y por suposiciones. Erróneas, por supuesto.

Bella sacudió su mano de forma algo tosca, soltándose.

\- Puedo ir sola – Le escupió, mirándolo fijamente. Alice le soltó la otra mano al instante.

Llegaron a la mesa, y Bella después de estudiar la situación y entrar casi en pánico, no le quedó otra que tomar el único asiento libre:

Entre Edward y Jacob.

" _¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!"_ Pensó malhumorada.

Nunca antes, una hora y media se le había echo tan sumamente larga. Pensó mil excusas para poder irse, pero sabía que indiferentemente de la que escogiese, su padre se sentiría en la obligación de marcharse con ella.

Y Charlie estaba disfrutando tantísimo, que se sentía ruin solo en pensar en estropearle la noche.

En la mesa, redonda como la del instituto, todos hablaban con todos. Por supuesto, no era más que una fachada. Pero si se quedaban callados, era confirmar abiertamente que pasaba algo.

Después de brindar por la entrada del nuevo año, y con la gente comenzando a levantarse, Alice tiró un anzuelo, a ver si Bella lo picaba:

\- Ayer estuve con un viejo amigo. Estaba por aquí de visita, por las fiestas. - Bella miró de reojo a Alice, sin prestarle demasiada atención, acabándose su café.

\- ¿Quién Alice? No habías dicho nada. - Le siguió el juego Edward.

Toda la mesa, fingiendo una tranquilidad pasmosa, estaba atenta a la reacción de Bella; la bomba estaba a punto de explosionar; pero no imaginaban hasta que punto.

\- Marius… - Alice dejó caer el nombre despreocupada, mirando fijamente a Bella.

Bella tosió al medio atragantarse con el último sorbo del café. Abrió los ojos, casi hasta el punto de salírsele de las cuencas y clavó la mirada en los ojos de Alice. Todo en una fracción de segundo.

Su miedo, su pánico era palpable.

Y de pronto… del cuerpo de Bella, comenzó a relucir un leve resplandor.

Bella, estaba brillando. Era casi imperceptible, incluso para sus finos sentidos. Pero Bella, brillaba.

\- ¡Guauuu! - Emmet fue el único que consiguió articular algo parecido a una palabra.

Bella y Alice seguían con los ojos clavados la una en la otra. Pero ante la exclamación de Emmet y la mirada asombrada de Alice, Bella bajó los ojos dirigiéndolos a sus manos, las cuales relucían al igual que si le estuviese dando una luz directo a un objeto brillante.

\- ¡Mierda! - Sus manos temblaban por los nervios. Alzó la mirada al rededor, comprobando que nadie más se hubiese percatado de su "hálito". Frunció el ceño y cerrando los ojos un segundo, la luz comenzó a apagarse.

Todos la miraban atónitos, pero una tímida sonrisa de orgullo en la cara delataba su admiración.

Bella era un portento.

Se levantó sobresaltada de la silla dispuesta a irse. No podía quedarse allí; sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones, tantas como ellos mismo, pero no ahora. No podía.

\- ¡Bella, espera! - La llamó Alice.

Pero Bella no esperó. Salió a paso acelerado del salón dirección a la puerta.

Nada más salir al aire helado de la noche, miró hacía un lado y a otro, sopesando qué hacer.

\- ¡Bella! - La llamó Seth, que venía acompañado por otro de los chicos más jóvenes - ¿Qué haces fuera? Te vas a helar – Le comentó preocupado de ver a Bella allí fuera sin abrigo.

Bella se sintió ahogada, prisionera. Necesitaba alejarse y respirar.

Tomo la opción contraria a las casas, en dirección a la playa.

Con su escudo puesto, no le temía a la oscuridad ni al silencio. Estaba protegida y lo sabía.

Echó a correr como loca, quitándose los zapatos en cuanto sintió la arena en sus pies.

" _¡Joder… joder! ¿Cómo he sido tan boba de caer en la trampa? ¿Cómo me he dejado ver así?"_

Siguió corriendo hasta adentrarse en las dunas de la playa, por donde hacía unas semanas paseaba con Jacob recordando su etapa de niña en Forks.

El bosque que lindaba con la playa, formaba sombras espeluznantes en la arena. La oscuridad allí era completa. Aterradora.

Algo dentro de Bella le dio a entender que estaba en peligro. Uno real. Igual que el que sintió cuando se enfrentó a aquel vampiro… Marius.

Las nubes se apartaron dejando entrar la claridad de la luna, la cual ilumino dos formas humanas a unos veinte pasos de ella.

Una era desconocida, pero la otra le resultó familiar al instante: Hacía poco más de un día que se habían conocido en el claro del bosque.

.

.

 **¡vaya, vaya!**

 **Hasta yo misma que lo he escrito, me he quedado muerta al leerlo para darle el último retoque antes de publicarlo... ¡jajajaja!**

 **Todos los secretos han salido a la luz de forma silenciosa y tácita.**

 **Espero que lo hayais disfrutado, tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	21. Chapter 21 Capítulo 19

**HOLAAAAAA!**

 **YA ESTOY AQUIIIIII!**

 **Y CON UN CAPI MUY, MUY, MUYYYYYYYYYYYY INTERESANTEEEEEEE!**

 **PARA MI, ES EL CAPITULO MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODO EL FIC.**

 **Marca un antes y un después en el transcurso de la historia.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis... a mi, me ha encantado escribirlo!**

.

CAPÍTULO 19

* * *

.

Las nubes se apartaron dejando entrar la claridad de la luna, la cual ilumino dos formas humanas a unos veinte pasos de ella.

Una era desconocida, pero la otra le resultó familiar al instante: Hacía poco más de un día que se habían conocido en el claro del bosque.

.

Un murmullo se oyó, acompañado de unas risitas tenebrosas.

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿Mira a quien me voy a encontrar? - Marius se acercó unos pasos, seguido de cerca de su acompañante. - Si eres tú… la humana que brilla. - Se mofó.

\- No te acerques… - Lo amenazó. - Ya viste lo que te ocurrió ayer… Y puedo hacerlo más fuerte; mucho más. - Y era verdad. Bella podía notar una fuerza que crecía dentro de ella todo poderosa. Jamás antes había sentido su escudo tan potente.

\- ¿Así que está humana debilucha fue la que te hizo saltar por los aires? - Podía notarse la risa escondida en la pregunta jocosa, del otro vampiro. - ¡Vamos Marius! - Se burló.

Decidido, y riéndose, acortó varios de los pasos que lo separaban de la humana. No llevaba más de cuatro recorridos cuando se vio volando por los aires.

\- ¡Joder! - Gruñó, adolorido. Incorporándose de inmediato. - ¡Pero qué coño es esta tía!

\- Te lo dije, Jonas. - Habló Marius con miedo en su voz. - No es una humana normal.

\- Pero ahora somos dos. - Sonrió fanfarrón. - No creo que siendo humana, y estando sola, puedas con los dos, guapa… - No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

Varios aullidos sonaron, asomándose a través del bosque, haciendo a Bella abrir los ojos hasta lo imposible.

\- Te equivocas… no está sola. - Edward se materializó de la nada, apareciendo al lado de Bella. Un paso por delante de ella, a modo protector. Bella contuvo la respiración ante la sorpresa.

.

El resto de los Cullen y lobos fueron posicionándose a su lado, franqueando a Bella y a Edward, formando un semicirculo.

Ella los miraba, los contemplaba en todo el esplendor que su género les otorgaba.

Sus gestos y sus rasgos anunciaban peligro a gritos; pero jamás, los había visto tan hermosos.

El otro vampiro, Jonas, se puso en posición de ataque. Su compañero, Marius, no sabía muy bien que hacer.

.

\- Espero que sea una pelea justa… - Se dirigió a Edward – Y seas tú solo el que vengas a salvar a tu humana- pronunció esa palabra de forma rara. Eso extrañó a Bella.

\- Por supuesto. No necesito de nadie más. - Le contestó Edward encendido.

Bella miraba de hito en hito entre Edward y Jonas; asombrada, perpleja y muerta de miedo.

Pero ahora ese sentimiento era invocado no por el vampiro visitante, si no por el temor a que algo le ocurriese a Edward.

Sin ser casi consciente, Edward y Jonas se lanzaron el uno por el otro, comenzando una tremenda pelea entre ellos.

Bella tenía la seguridad que sería una disputa a muerte. Uno de los dos debía caer.

Los lobos aullaron, helándole la sangre en las venas.

Dirigió la mirada a Alice; observando su reacción, podría hacerse una idea de la situación. Y lo que vio en el rostro de la vampira, no le gustó:

Había miedo y preocupación.

Eso solo significaba que, por alguna razón, ella debía saber que el otro vampiro era más fuerte que Edward. Y que la pelea no sería igualada.

Sin importarle lo tan enfadada y herida que estuviese por Edward, no iba a consentir que le ocurriese nada.

 _A él no._

 _._

Apretó los dientes y agachó los ojos; Dirigió su mirada al tal Jonas y lanzó con fuerza. La ráfaga de energía fue tan sumamente imponente, que iluminó todo a su alrededor.

La descarga le dio de lleno a Jonas, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia, impactando contra un árbol, el cual cayó a plomo, hecho añicos, contra el suelo arenoso.

El vampiro comenzó a gimotear lastimero, mientras Edward se quedaba completamente parado sin saber qué hacer, como un mero espectador.

Bella lo había partido, prácticamente, por la mitad. Las dos partes de su cuerpo, quedaban unidas solo por uno de sus costados.

Y pese a que debería estar abrumada, asustada o incluso asqueada, la reacción de Bella, no dejó de asombrar a sus "compañeros".

\- ¿Cómo muere? - Preguntó con la mirada fija en el vampiro moribundo y la voz afilada, ganándose un jadeo colectivo, y aullidos lastimeros - ¿Cómo lo mato, Alice? - Su voz sonaba a ultratumba.

\- Debes descuartizarlo y luego, quemarlo. - Contestó ella, tranquila. Podría decirse que hasta asomaba una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro. Alice es, Alice.

Dicho lo cual, Bella comenzó a acortar la distancia con el vampiro tirado en el suelo.

Edward voló a su lado. No podía permitir que se acercase y que el vampiro pudiese atacarla.

No llegó a rozarla, ya que cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella, Bella giró levemente la mirada hacía él y agachando los ojos, le dio un ligero toque con su halo, haciéndolo retroceder, sin ocasionarle ningún tipo de daño. En la arena, podían verse las marcas de los pies de Edward siendo arrastrado.

Edward se quedó paralizado. Nunca había sentido la sensación de ser bloqueado de tal forma; y eso que se había enfrentado a algún vampiro de forma más individual, antes de que sus hermanos o camaradas, interviniesen.

Bella se quedó a unos pasos de Jonas, el cual la miró con el horror reflejado en sus ojos.

\- Por favor… por favor… déjame vivir. - Le imploró. Bella le sonrió con un gesto tenebroso.

\- ¿Igual que ibas a dejarme vivir a mí? - Le preguntó con voz sombría. - ¿O a él? - Inclinó la cabeza, en dirección a Edward.

\- Siento haberte asustado… y siento… - miró hacía Edward. - Si me he metido con tu pareja. - Bella pestañeó sorprendida - Yo… yo no sabía que… que serías uno de los nuestros. - Sus palabras dejaron a Bella descolocada. Y con la guardia algo baja.

Jonas lo captó e intentó aprovecharse de la debilidad. Su herida comenzaba a sanar, uniendo su tronco. En cuanto estuviese recuperado, atacaría.

\- ¡Bella! - La gritó Emmet – Hazlo… ¡Ahora! - El grito de Emmet la devolvió a la realidad.

\- Esto no quedará así… - Murmuró Jonas, amenazante; sabiendo que su hora había llegado.

Volvió a mirar con ojos penetrantes y encendidos a Jonas, y con un leve achicamiento de sus orbes, lanzó varias ráfagas en contra del vampiro, partiéndolo por mil sitios.

Cuando lo vio casi pulverizado, Bella dejó de "disparar".

.

\- Bella… soy yo – Avisó Emmet. - Tranquila. Voy a acercarme. - Bella pestañeó seguido, aclarando su mente. Asintió.

Emmet le ofreció un mechero.

\- Ya que es tú batalla… ¿quieres hacer los honores? - Le alzó ambas cejas. Bella volvió a asentir.

Atrapó el mechero que Emmet le tendió y, encendiéndolo, lo lanzó contra el puñado de trozos de mármol en el que ella había convertido a aquel vampiro.

En menos de dos segundos, una nube violácea inundó el lugar, acompañándolo de un sofocante olor almizclado.

Bella seguía allí parada, casi hipnotizada. En una especie de trance.

Pero no quería darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a lo que venía ahora: Explicaciones.

A parte, prefirió quedarse a una distancia prudencial de todos, ya que no sabía como su escudo reaccionaría ahora; nunca lo había usado de esa forma, y no estaba segura de si sería capaz a controlarlo.

De pronto, uno de los lobos, el de pelaje rojizo, se acercó a ella, ronroneando. Jacob no lo pensó y actuó por si solo. Ya que el resto de los presentes no se habían movido ni un ápice.

Al notar su presencia demasiado cerca, Bella se asustó y lanzó otra descarga contra Jake, aunque muchísimo más suave. Su propio escudo sabía distinguir perfectamente quien era el enemigo y quien no.

El lobo se quedó patas arriba, a unos pocos metros de distancia. Se levantó y se sacudió, emitiendo un sonido parecido a una protesta.

\- Te tiene bien empleado… ¡Por listo! – Emmet ya estaba riéndose. Tan él. - Es Jake – Le anunció a Bella, la cual miraba al lobo asombrada. Y con los pelos de punta y las pulsaciones más allá de lo imposible.

\- Lo… siento… - Pronunció, entrecortada. Estaba tan angustiada, que no le salía ni la voz.

\- Bella… - Alice dio un paso en su dirección, pero esta la detuvo.

\- No Alice, no te acerques – Alzó las manos a modo de protección, aunque estaban a varios metros de distancia. - No… no sé… - respiró forzada – Si tengo el pleno control sobre mi escudo. - Volvió a respirar – No quiero hacer daño a nadie.

De pronto, algo se ilumino en su mente. Aun quedaba un vampiro.

Se giró, como poseída. De forma consciente, no sabía donde estaba el objetivo, pero giró hasta quedar en frente de él. Su escudo la guiaba en la "batalla".

En ese momento, fue consciente de que su "halo", su escudo, no solo había aumentado de fuerza, si no de poder en general.

Y eso, la asustó.

\- ¡Tú! - Lo llamó.

\- Oye… oye… yo no te he echo nada. - Gimoteó Marius.

\- Pero trajiste a tu amigo, y supongo que tu intención no era celebrar la entrada de año nuevo con nosotros. - Lo miró alzándole una ceja.

\- Ayer, me viste solo porque nos habíamos separado para cazar. Pero éramos compañeros de viaje. Pasamos por aquí para ir en dirección a Alaska. - Se explicó. - No soy peligroso. - En su voz quedaba más que clara la súplica.

\- ¿Ah no? - le preguntó escéptica - ¿Entonces que ibas a hacerme ayer?

\- Bueno… alimentarme. No iba a jugar contigo, lo prometo. - Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos y su pecho volvió a subir y bajar descontrolado. - ¿Qué? - Gritó. El brillo de su cuerpo se intensificó.

\- Por favor – Marius se dirigió a Edward – Por favor… haz entrar en razón a tu pareja – Bella se quedó atónita. - Dile que no iba a hacerlo. Es la verdad. No iba a hacerla sufrir ni lo más mínimo.

\- ¡No hables con él! - Bramó ella. - ¡No te atrevas a ignorarme…! - Su cuerpo brillaba cegador, con los puños apretados a sus costados. La ira estaba consumiéndola.

Clavó su mirada en él y le lanzó varias ráfagas, dejándolo machacado, pero vivo. Tirado en el suelo, con varios cortes profundos en su piel marmórea.

\- Edward… hay que parar esto – susurró Alice a su hermano. Emmet asintió. - Bella se ha descontrolado. Tiene tal subidón de adrenalina que no será capaz de detenerse.

Jacob se alejó unos pasos para volver como humano.

\- Sugetémosla entre los tres. - Sugirió Jake. - Cuando salga del trance, se arrepentirá de esto. - Edward y Emmet asintieron. Jasper se unió a ellos, por si necesitaban ayuda.

Con cuidado, Edward, Emmet y Jacob se situaron detrás de Bella, sujetándola. Emmet la apretó entre sus brazos por la espalda, haciendo de cárcel. Y Edward se abrazó a ella por delante, dejándola como un sandwich entre él y Emmet.

\- ¡Soltarme! - Gritó enrabietada, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre – ¡Acabaré con él!

\- Bella… Bella, por favor mi vida… Tranquila – La voz de Edward sonaba conciliadora y tranquila. - Mírame Bella… Soy yo, Edward.

Bella lo miró, quedándose quieta instantáneamente, fijo a los ojos.

\- Apartate de mí… no vuelvas a llamarme mi vida y mucho menos, te atrevas a tocarme – Le exigió con tono cortante. - Edward… - Siseó – Si no te quitas tu, seré yo quien lo haga. - Lo amenazó.

\- ¿En serio vas a hacerme daño? - Clavó su mirada, enamorada, en los ojos casi inertes de Bella. - No lo creo. Me quieres demasiado para herirme – Le soltó seguro de sus palabras. Ella jadeó, y abrió los ojos pasmada; hasta que una centésima de segundo después, cambió su mirada a otra prepotente y arrogante.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? ¿Por qué nos acostamos una vez, engañada por alguna artimaña que utilizaras contra mi voluntad, crees en serio que te quiero? - Le escupió con sarcasmo. A su alrededor se pudo escuchar un - ¡Oh! - colectivo. A parte de un gruñido de lobo. Edward contrajo el gesto de puro dolor ante sus palabras. - Me das tanto asco como ese que está tirado ahí – Ahora su voz, adquirió un tono mucho más hiriente.

\- Bella… - Intervino Jacob, el cual estaba al lado de Edward. - Vamos, tranquila. Acompáñame, vamos a casa y… - Bella no lo dejó acabar.

\- Y tú… Tú no eres mucho mejor. ¿Un hombre que se convierte en un lobo gigante? - Gesticulo mostrando el mismo sarcasmo que con Edward. - Tú, me has engañado y seducido de la misma manera – Meneó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño – No… Lo tuyo fue peor.

Y otro - ¡Oh! - pudo escucharse de fondo.

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Bella había sido seducida por ambos chicos, y algo les decía que Bella había sido el foco de sus instintos más primitivos, no siendo consciente de los "juegos" de seducción de Edward y Jacob.

Bella apretó los ojos y contrajo el cuerpo. Su escudo se extendió, arrastrando a Edward, Emmet y Jacob; separándolos de ella.

Edward y Jacob se lanzaron sendas miradas de confusión, mezclada con un claro sentimiento de traición. Pero las duras palabras que comenzaron a salir de los labios de Bella, los trajo a la realidad.

\- No quiero saber nada más de vosotros… No os acerquéis a mí, absolutamente para nada. - Escupió envenenada. - Y vosotros – señaló con el dedo a Edward y a Jacob – Sobre todo vosotros, no volváis ni tan siquiera mirarme. Si lo hacéis, no respondo de mis actos. - Los miró fijo a los ojos – Estáis advertidos.

\- Bella… hablemos – Alice intentó acercarse despacio a ella.

\- ¡No! No te acerques Alice. - Le advirtió – No sé hasta que punto tengo control sobre mi misma – Por su rostro cruzo una mueca de dolor, aunque fue algo casi imperceptible.

\- Sabes que nosotros no somos el peligro – Intervino Jasper – Jamás ha pasado nada, nunca has estado en peligro. Y lo sabes perfectamente. - Bella negaba con la cabeza.

\- Necesito irme – Murmuró – Y por favor, no me sigáis. No os acerquéis a mí para nada. Todo ha acabado entre nosotros. - Sentenció.

\- Bella… deberías calmarte un poco antes de volver al salón – Le sugirió Rosalie. Bella la miró con el entrecejo fruncido – Aún… brillas.

Bella se quedó parada un instante; alzó sus manos y las contempló. Su cuerpo, tal y como le informó Rose, aún centelleaba.

Bajó las manos y las meneó; apretó fuerte los ojos, alzó la cabeza y la movió, como si estuviese destensando los músculos. Respiró profundo varias veces.

Poco a poco, el brillo de su cuerpo fue apagándose lentamente hasta desaparecer.

\- ¿Estás más tranquila? - Le preguntó Alice, mirándola maravillada. - Has dejado de brillar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Jasper la miró fijamente; asombrado. Bella le devolvió una mirada abatida.

Bella se había relajado tanto, anulando por completo su escudo, que podía captar sus sentimientos en todo su esplendor. El subidón de adrenalina pasó y la dejó agotada.

.

 _Cansancio. Culpa. Tristeza. Ira… y observando bien, podía captarse otro sentimiento: Amor._

Esos cuatro sentimientos predominaban en la chica. Los gritaba de tal forma que, aunque hubiese querido, no podría haberlos ignorado.

Al mismo tiempo, otra vampira dotada de un valioso don, y por vez primera, discernía el futuro de la chica.

 _Bella estaba enfadada. Edward dolido. Él y Jacob discuten. Edward se va. Bella está triste, ella llora._

Jasper miró hacía su mujer, la cual le hizo señas de : - Después te cuento -

Y Edward, el cual no apartaba la vista de Bella, pudo escucharle los pensamientos. Aunque, en esos momentos, hubiese preferido estar bloqueado por el don de Bella.

" _No sé que me pasa, no puedo moverme… El subidón de adrenalina me ha dejado KO. Y saber que me están observando tan fijamente, me está poniendo nerviosa. Sobretodo después de admitir que me he acostado con los dos. Aunque saber que Jake es humano, lo hace menos grotesco… ¿no? Muévete Bella… Muévete. Edward está mirándote fijamente..."_

Sus miradas se encontraron. No fue más que un segundo, ya que Bella apartó la vista y otro pensamiento entró en la cabeza de Edward.

" _No sé… No sé que me pasa… La vista se me nubla y me encuentro débil… ¡Joder Bella…! Ahora no. Saca fuerza, de donde sea… ¿Dónde está ese maldito escudo ahora que vuelvo a necesitarlo? ¿Esto significa que él también se agota? No puedo más..."_

El pensamiento no se completó, ya que Bella se desplomó como un bloque inerte directa al suelo. Pero Edward, pendiente de ella y de sus pensamientos, ya estaba preparado, porque suponía que algo así pasaría.

\- Bella… mi vida. - Murmuró sujetándola entre sus brazos. Pero Bella no escuchaba. Estaba inconsciente en cuanto comenzó a caer al suelo. - Tranquila, aquí, conmigo, estás a salvo. - Besó con gran ternura su frente.

\- ¡Oh Dios! - Gimió Alice, posicionándose al lado de su hermano. - Se ha desmayado.

\- Ha sido demasiado esfuerzo… Es una humana – Declaró Rose, destacando lo obvio. - Al relajarse tanto, el bajón de adrenalina ha sido brutal. No debí decirle nada. - Se lamentó.

\- Rosalie, no ha sido culpa tuya. Antes o después, pasaría. - Jasper pasó sus manos por los hombros de su hermana.- Y mejor que haya pasado aquí, que al llegar al salón. Charlie se hubiese llevado un susto de muerte.

Edward llevó en brazos a Bella hasta una zona de bosque, para alejarla de la arena y la humedad tan cercana del mar. Entre los demás, hicieron un fuego para que le diese calor a la chica, ya que observaron que su calor corporal había bajado considerablemente.

Alice y Leah fueron hasta la zona de las casas y recogieron una manta térmica de su casa y prepararon chocolate caliente. Azúcar y calor, eran buena combinación para una bajada tan brusca.

\- Así no haremos nada. No entra en calor. - Jacob se posicionó detrás de Bella, metiéndose con ella bajo la manta que habían traído las chicas. - De esta forma recuperará la temperatura más rápido.

Edward lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas. Ver esa intimidad entre ellos, le hacía enloquecer de celos. Y más aún cuando había escuchado esos pensamientos de Bella, donde se declinaba por Jake.

.

Después de casi media hora, Bella comenzó a moverse. Se sentía sofocada.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, desperezándose. Hasta que su vista enfocó, a lo lejos, la nube violácea de la hoguera donde habían quemado a los vampiros nómadas.

Eso la hizo abrir sus ojos a lo imposible y sentarse de golpe, jadeando asustada.

Su escudo no volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Se sentía cómodo y sabía que su protegida estaba bien con sus compañeros. Ahora, eran camaradas de batallas.

\- ¡Oh…! - Gimió al darle un ligero mareo al sentarse tan rápido, teniendo que apoyar una mano para no caer hacía un lado.

\- Recuéstate otra vez… Vamos con calma, Bella. - La dulce y suave voz de Jake llegaron acompañando sus brazos, los cuales la rodearon para hacerla volver a tumbarse.

Bella se giró alarmada, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas hacia Jacob. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el pulso de ambos se disparó.

Un remolino de recuerdos, les llenaron la mente, dejándolos por unos segundos fuera de todo lo que no fuese ellos dos.

Y esos recuerdos se convirtieron en imágenes, las cuales llegaron claras y nítidas a Edward:

 _Las manos de Jacob sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Bella. Ella inclinando la espalda, recibiéndolo. Como él la besaba y ella enredaba sus dedos entre el pelo de él, atrayéndolo._

Edward se quedó fuera de juego. Completamente noqueado. Nunca, jamás se había sentido tan herido. Tan defraudado y humillado. Y nunca, le había dolido el pecho, a la altura donde debía estar el corazón, tantísimo como en ese momento.

Alice lo miró con el ceño completamente fruncido y una sensación de opresión en el pecho. Algo marchaba mal con su hermano. Muy mal.

Sabía que él se sentía herido por enterarse y más así, de que Jacob y Bella se habían acostado, pero el gesto de su rostro no decía nada bueno.

Y más, recordando su visión…

" _Edward se iba"_

\- ¡Fueraaa! - El grito ensordecedor de Bella, la hizo salir de su propia ensoñación. - Te he dicho que no volvieses a tocarme. - Le repetía la chica mientras intentaba empujarlo y así él dejase de rodearla con sus brazos.

\- Bella… solo te estaba sujetando para que no cayeses. Tranquila. Vamos… - La voz de Jake intentaba ser conciliadora, pero una parte de él, su parte menos humana, necesitaba tocarla.

\- Jake… deberías apartarte – Le indico Alice con una mirada seria. - No la pongas otra vez nerviosa. Ha de estar tranquila y presentable para poder volver al salón. - La vampira le lanzó una mirada significativa a Jake, el cual, refunfuñando, se apartó. - ¿Puedo? - Bella suspiró derrotada, y con cierto agradecimiento en la mirada, asintió a la petición de Alice. - Toma. Te hemos traído un poco de chocolate caliente. Respira tranquila e intenta serenarte. Llevamos una hora fuera del salón, y aunque todos están muy entretenidos, no podemos retrasarnos mucho más sin que noten nuestra ausencia. - Alice miró de forma seria para Bella; la cual asintió.

\- Nos hemos turnado para hacer acto de presencia. Así que tenemos un margen – Agregó Embry – Tómatelo con calma, podemos estar aquí un rato más. – Le sonrió con cierta timidez; Bella lo miró con agradecimiento, pero sin sonrisa.

\- Quiero que mantengas la calma – Jasper se acercó un poco, quedando a varios pasos, sentándose en la hierba. - Y aunque pudiera ser mejor esperar a otro día para hablar… creo que este, es el mejor de los momentos. Todos tenemos mucho que explicar.

\- No… no me lo parece Jasper. - Bella se levantó, ya totalmente recuperada. - Yo no tengo nada que explicaros a ninguno. - Escupió más que habló. - No quiero saber nada más… ¡jamás! Espero haber sido suficientemente clara.

Comenzó a andar en dirección a las casas sin voltearse ni una sola vez.

.

Edward apretó el rostro en un gesto cargado de dolor. Sabía que el que Bella no quisiera quedarse y hablar ahora, solo complicaría las cosas para una futura reconciliación entre todos; y sobretodo, entre ellos.

El corazón de Bella latía frenético, pero no por miedo, o por nervios. Si no por el dolor que la separación le ocasionaría; que, ya le estaba doliendo en lo más profundo de su alma.

El saber que se desligaba de Edward, le estaba pasando factura y tan solo había recorrido unos metros.

El desprenderse de Jacob, tampoco sería fácil…

Alice… otro punto débil para ella.

Y el resto… Todos eran especiales a su manera para ella.

.

.

 **Bueno... ahí queda esto!**

 **Nuestra Bella es una asesina mejor que los quileuttes y los vampiros juntos.**

 **Menudo "super don" que se curra la niña... jajajaja! Los ha dejado a todos boquiabiertos!**

 **.**

 **Repito, espero que os haya gustado :-)**

 **Por lo que espero muchos coments... Incluso más que los del anterior capi... Que por cierto, quiero agradeceros vuestro detalle comentando.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS**

 **No sabéis lo mucho que significan vuestros comentarios. Es la unica manera de saber que el fic os está gustando!**


	22. Chapter 22 Capítulo 20

**AQUI ESTOY!**

 **Que capitulo más... completito os traigo.**

 **Estamos a mitad de fic. Este será larguito, como suelen ser los míos. Así que tranquilas!**

 **Todavía tenéis fic para un tiempo :-)**

 **Y a mi parecer... Desde el capítulo anterior, ha empezado lo bueno!**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 20**

* * *

.

Bella invocó a su halo, rogando que le hiciese caso, y así poder aparentar normalidad al entrar al salón.

Justo cuando entraba, Alice se posicionó a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Disimula… O todos tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones – Billy las miraba con el ceño fruncido. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa a la vampira, fingiendo casi igual de bien que ella.

Rose y Leah, también estaban. Solo faltaban los chicos. Ese detalle no le gustó a Bella, pero no hizo ningún ademán de preguntar ni interesarse.

Todos los presentes estaban festejando muy risueños, algunos afectados ya por el finísimo champán francés que los Cullen habían traído.

Pero el resto de los "lobos" que no habían participado ni sido testigos de lo ocurrido con los nómadas y con Bella, los miraban con recelo. Todos sabían que algo había pasado.

Bella se soltó del brazo que Alice había enroscado en el suyo y se dirigió a su padre, el cual estaba ligeramente achispado, lo cual lo hacía lucir muy simpático.

\- Hola hija… ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Estuvimos fuera – Bella no necesitó más explicaciones, ya que su padre alzó la mano, cortándola.

\- ¡Oh, vale, vale! Ven… Llevo un rato esperando para bailar contigo – Bella alzó las cejas asombrada de la muestra afectiva y pública de su padre. Pero suponía que ese champán francés tendría bastante que ver.

Ambos se fueron al lugar donde estaba la pista de baile; otros Quileutes y Esme y Carlisle, que la miraban afligidos y extrañados, también bailaban.

Padre e hija bailaron un par de piezas. Pese a lo acontecido esa noche, Bella recordaría esos bailes con su padre por siempre.

Después de eso, se mezcló con el resto de los presentes, charlando y sonriendo. Nadie diría, viéndola en ese momento, que hacía tan solo una hora, ella solita, hubiese descuartizado y quemado a dos vampiros.

Y aunque se mostraba de lo más relajada, no perdía de vista a Carlisle y a Billy, los cuales cruzaron miradas significativas un par de veces.

.

.

Una vez Bella se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Edward que le ardían las entrañas, encaró a Jacob, el cual también estaba que mordía.

\- ¡TU! Me debes muchas explicaciones – Le bramó el vampiro.

\- ¿YO? No… me parece que TU, eres el que debes darlas. - Le contestó casi gruñendo.

\- ¡¿Te acostaste con Bella?! - Más que una pregunta, era una acusación. Edward cerró los ojos; el decirlo en voz alta le hería en lo más profundo – No… la sedujiste con tus genes lobunos. No le diste opción a elegir. ¡Eres lo peor! Y más a sabiendas que yo estaba… estoy, más que interesado en ella.

\- Lo mismo te puedo decir. Tú has leído mi mente. Conocías mis pensamientos, jugabas con esa ventaja. Lo mio eran solo suposiciones. Y no me vengas reprochando nada… Tú también la sedujiste con tus truquitos – Jake no se callaba una – Te observé en Noche Buena… así que no te hagas el inocente.

\- Ella escogió. Yo no la hipnoticé como hiciste tú. - Jake frunció el ceño, enfadándose aún más – Vi los recuerdos en su mente – Le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad, rozando lo petulante. - La chica a la que casi violaste, no era Bella. - Escupió hiriente, ofendiendo a Jacob profundamente, haciéndolo apretar los ojos con dolor – Simplemente la idiotizaste, con tus genes más primarios.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¡Cómo si tu fueses un santo! - Jacob estaba encolerizado; temblando de pies a cabeza.

Ambos chicos se habían ido acercando mientras se escupían y gritaban el uno al otro, enfadándose más y más por momentos. El resto de los presentes, los observaban con cautela.

.

\- Voy a ir hacía el salón para entrar con Bella – Susurró Alice a Jasper – Tú y Emmet quedaros aquí, para controlar a estos dos – Rodó los ojos – Algo me dice que esto terminara en pelea – Jasper asintió. Emmet ya estaba alerta para intervenir.

Rose y Leah la acompañaron. Llegando las chicas juntas, sería mucho menos llamativo que si entraba Bella sola.

.

\- ¡Yo la quiero…! ¡La amo! Y tu me la intentas robar – Gritaba Edward. Esa, era la primera vez que reconocía en voz alta sus sentimientos reales por Bella.

\- Yo también – Gruñó en respuesta Jacob. Mirándose desafiantes - Además, para estar contigo, Bella debe transformarse – Jake adoptó una posición y gesto arrogante – Y viendo la repulsa que ha demostrado tener a los de tu especie… No creo que ella quiera ni siquiera planteárselo.

\- Creo que tampoco estaba muy dispuesta a que tu la tocases tampoco – Le soltó el vampiro con sarcasmo.

\- Es mucho mejor que se quede con alguien como yo. Puedo hacerle frente a su don, y sigo siendo humano. - Recitó Jake muy pagado de si mismo. - Ahora estaba agitada y enfadada. Se le pasará… Pero después de haberse cargado a esos dos… ¿Crees en serio que con vosotros hará la excepción? - Le preguntó con sorna, apretando los dientes.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, intentando controlar la ira que prometía dominarlo.

\- No lo creo – Murmuró Edward entre dientes – No, cuando ella sepa que simplemente te acostaste con ella con el único fin de marcarla; porque tu lobo la vio la mejor opción que tenía a mano para seguir tu estirpe… Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando llegue tu imprimada? La dejaras tirada como Sam tuvo que hacer con Leah. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para Bella? - Le preguntó ahora con tono herido.

\- Eso es mejor que condenarla a una no vida… ¿no crees? Además… - Jake alzó al cabeza, otra vez con altanería. - Ella ya lleva mi semilla dentro – Edward jadeó – solo hay que esperar a que prospere. Aunque viendo como el lobo estaba loco por seducirla aquel día, algo me dice que él sabía que ella estaba en los días adecuados para darse un embarazo . - Jacob estaba fuera de sí, no siendo realmente consciente de lo que decía.

Edward jadeó, todos a su alrededor lo hicieron, quedándose helado. Había hurgado en los recuerdos de Jake mucho más de lo que había confesado, pero no había visto eso. Ni tan siquiera imaginaba que los planes de Jacob, o de su lobo, pudieran llegar a tal extremo.

Pero… ¿qué podía hacer él ante eso? Él no podía darle a Bella el regalo de la vida… En todo caso, la condenaría a una no-vida.

Eso fue el punto de inflexión en la conversación. Lo que realmente evitó que ellos se enzarzasen a pelear.

\- En eso me superas – Claudicó ante Jacob – Yo no puedo darle hijos y tu si. - Frunció el ceño en un gesto cargado de sentimientos – Puede que tú seas más indicado para Bella que yo… por mucho que la quiera.

\- Sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema respecto a vuestra naturaleza, Edward. - El tono de Jacob fue volviéndose más conciliador y tranquilo. - Os considero parte de mi manada, como iguales. Sin diferencias. Jamás las he echo. Pero esto es diferente… Ella es la elegida. Estoy loco por ella desde que éramos niños. - Una liviana sonrisa salió de sus labios.

\- Sabes que no es así – Contestó Edward – Simplemente es la mejor opción que tienes. Pero no estás imprimado de Bella. Antes o después le harás daño. No podrás evitarlo.

\- Si ella da a luz a mi primogénito nuestro lazo se afianzará – Respondió apresurado. - En ese caso, aunque apareciese la que pudiera ser mi imprimada, el lobo se quedaría con ella para proteger su manada – Intentaba convencerse de eso, pero su voz lo delataba: Denotaba la duda, la inseguridad sobre ese futuro incierto. Edward negaba.

\- No voy a quedarme para verlo. - Soltó seguro y decidido.

Se escucho un - ¡Oh! - de fondo. Todos se quedaron pasmados ante la declaración del vampiro.

\- Edward… - Jasper se acercó a su hermano. Podía captar perfectamente la seguridad en su decisión. - No… no lo hagas. No te vayas. - Casi le rogó.

\- ¡Joder Edward…! - Emmet también se acercó. - ¿Te vas a rendir así? ¿Sin luchar por ella? - Le preguntó ofendido por la rendición sumisa de su hermano. Se giró a Jake – Lo siento tío. Sabes que te apreció y yo también te considero un camarada, pero entre mi hermano y tu… - Se inclinó de hombros.

\- Jake… - Embry se acercó a su amigo. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Sobre Bella… - Lo miró con intención. - Creo que estás siendo irracional. Estás agobiado por los instintos de lobo y no piensas con la lógica del hombre.

\- ¡Cállate Embry! - Le soltó con rabia. - ¿Tú qué sabrás?

\- ¿En serio has dejado a Bella embarazada a propósito? - Quil estaba fuera de si; no reconocía a Jake. - Ella te matara… y con razón.

Edward miró hacía sus hermanos con pena; ellos le devolvieron un gesto acongojado.

\- Edward… Alice se pondrá como una furia si te vas. Todos se disgustaran… Nos disgustaremos – Jasper intentaba tirar algún cebo que Edward pudiese picar, y así replantearse su decisión.

El rostro de Edward se contrajo. Dio un giro y desapareció de allí veloz como un suspiro.

Quill y Embry miraron para Emmet y Jasper, con los rostros apenados. Se acercaron a Jacob, el cual se había quedado también traspuesto por la marcha de Edward.

\- Jake, tío… - El nombrado se giró y lo miró con rabia. Embry le alzó las manos en señal de rendición – Tranqui… - Le rodó los ojos. - Si has dejado a Bella embarazada… - Suspiró – Esto se complica por momentos. Ella te quiere, no tengo la menos duda, pero… de quien está realmente enamorada es de Edward - Le clavó la mirada, transmitiéndole la seguridad de sus palabras. Jacob lo fulminó con la suya- Me da igual que me mires así… sabes que tengo razón. - Se giró, dándole la espalda a un enfurecido Jacob.

\- ¿En serio creéis que se vaya a ir? - Preguntó a los vampiros con un deje de dolor en la voz.

Jasper y Emmet se miraron por un segundo, para seguido asentir a la vez.

Jake frunció el ceño, dolido. Pero su obcecación no lo permitía ver la verdad; la cual no era otra que le dolía más la pérdida de su amigo, de su hermano, que Bella.

.

Edward voló a través del bosque colindante a la playa. Corrió durante varios minutos. Tenía tanta adrenalina entre sus venas cargadas de ponzoña, que necesitaba soltarla de alguna manera.

Pensó en volar, desapareciendo. Pero la imagen de Bella entre sus brazos se coló de forma inconsciente en su memoria dejándolo sin aliento y haciéndolo parar ipsofacto.

Dio la vuelta hacía la reserva sin ser consciente de lo que realmente hacía. Pero lo que tenía claro, es que necesitaba verla. Una vez más… Solo una última vez.

Edward entró en el salón, buscando a Bella casi como un psicópata.

El sonido de su risa, que cantaba como ángeles celestiales para él, lo ayudó a encontrarla. Pero el sonido armonioso de su voz, se sentía distorsionado; estaba fingiendo; muy bien, dicho sea, pero fingiendo una felicidad lejos de ser real.

Alice interceptó la mirada de su hermano, lanzándole una ojeada de advertencia, aunque cargada de sentimientos.

Edward asintió, ofreciéndole una nítida visión de lo que iba a hacer, tranquilizando así a su hermana.

.

Bella estaba charlando animadamente junto a Seth, y otras chicas, familia de miembros de la reserva que habían venido a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad.

\- ¡Ey Edward! - Lo saludó el lobo.

Bella se tensó nada más escuchar su nombre. Su cuerpo reaccionó paralizándose en el acto, a tal punto, que un simple movimiento la hubiese hecho resquebrajarse como un cristal.

\- Hola chicos – Devolvió el saludo acercándose.

Su voz entró dulce y armoniosa, sensual hasta la desesperación, en el sistema sensorial de Bella, obligándola a cerrar los ojos. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, o resistirse, la simple cercanía de Edward la hacían entrar en una batalla entre sus deseos y sus pensamientos racionales.

\- Venía a hablar con Bella. - La nombrada tragó saliva, intentando controlar las sacudidas que su pecho daba en busca de aire.

\- ¡Ah, ok! Os dejamos, entonces – Seth le guiñó un ojo cómplice a Edward y junto con las chicas, se retiraron unos pasos.

" _Edward..."_ Pensó Bella en un tono de advertencia.

El nombrado, sonrió ante la "nueva" manera de comunicarse Bella con él.

\- Baila conmigo – Bella se giró para soltarle cualquier salida de tono por su petición, pero con lo que no contó fue con que Edward se había acercado a ella. Mucho. Al final cerró la boca, dejando salir un suspiro ahogado; los ojos se le abrieron involuntariamente. No contaba con tal cercanía… y que le afectase de ese modo, acelerándole los latidos, menos. - Un solo baile… Un último baile… - La voz de Edward, susurrante, sonaba rota, pero seguía tan cargada de sensualidad que podría derretir el mayor de los icebergs.

Bella abrió los ojos, aun sabiendo que él seguía cerca, muy cerca de su cara. Podía sentirlo, podía oler su finísimo aroma.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos, en los cuales, había tantos sentimientos que ninguno se veía con fuerza para romper el momento.

Alice, compinchada con Edward, le dio un aviso al DJ, el cual habló por el altavoz:

\- Chicos… vamos a cambiar un momento de ritmo. Vamos a ponernos un poquito románticos. ¿ok? Es momento de acurrucarse a sus parejas.

Una suave melodía comenzó a llenar el ambiente.

Búscar la canción en youtube: watchv=awNlud0Wdjk&index=6&list=PLSg09HfvfKl1THhBHEBT0nxD4c5g_IT-Y

Edward envolvió la mano de Bella entre las suyas con suma delicadeza, mientras, sus ojos seguían fijos el uno en el otro.

" _Por favor… No me hagas esto… No puedo"_ Le suplicó Bella.

Edward cerró suavemente los ojos, dejando entre ver una liviana sonrisa.

\- Una última vez… - Volvió a susurrar.

Bella sabía, aunque no lo aceptaría jamás, que había perdido ante la súplica que llevaba la voz de Edward.

Él entrelazó sus dedos y la llevó a la pista de baile, donde varias parejas, sobre todo los jóvenes, comenzaban a danzar acurrucados.

Edward posicionó a Bella para bailar, no desenlazando sus dedos; llevó sus manos hacía su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba a Bella por la cintura y ella apoyaba su otra mano en el hombro de él.

La letra comenzó a sonar, llenando el ambiente. El Dj, bajó la luz de la sala, haciéndola más acogedora para las "parejitas".

Edward apretó su agarré acercando a Bella más a él; ella jadeó en respuesta. Sintiéndose dominada por las sensaciones. Ambos comenzaron a danzar, casi sin moverse, completamente pegados.

Bella doblegó ante sus más íntimos sentimientos, y apoyó, amorosamente, la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, pasando su mano por la nuca de él, haciéndolo estremecer.

Degustando la calidez que se profesaban. La sensualidad que desprendían como un regalo hacía el otro.

" _La última vez..."_

Bella repitió las palabras usadas por Edward; pero le daban significados muy diferentes.

Él asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Hoy estás preciosa - Le susurró él, haciendo que a Bella se le pusiera la piel de gallina. - Realmente exquisita... - Murmuró casi como un ronroneo.

Edward comenzó a cantar, susurrante, al oído de Bella:

 _Por siempre, yo te cuidaré_

 _Cada respiro guardaré_

 _Te acercaste…_

 _Podría morir y esperarte una vida_

 _No tengas miedo a sentir, te amaría_

 _Por mil años más… Amarte por mil años más…_

 _Yo siempre supe que te encontraría…_

Bella soltó un suspiro, y ambos, como si estuviesen sincronizados, se apretaron aún más: Bella rodeó la nuca de Edward, acariciándole el pelo mientras él le regala tiernas caricias a lo largo de su espalda. Bella acomodó su cara en el cuello de Edward, mientras él, agachando la cabeza para estar más a su altura, le regalaba caricias con su mejilla en la cara de ella.

Estaban tan abrazados, que no bailaban… simplemente se balanceaban, mientras se regalaban tiernas caricias ahí donde sus manos rozaban sus pieles. Degustando esa última vez de cercanía.

.

.

Jasper y Emmet se habían zafado, volviendo al salón. Sabían que llevaban demasiado tiempo fuera y que su ausencia comenzaría a notarse en demasía.

Allí en la playa, dejaron a Quill y Embry intentando hacer razonar a Jacob.

Los vampiros se arrimaron a sus parejas, y salieron a bailar la melodía romántica que Edward había escogido. No pudiendo evitar lanzar una conmovedora mirada hacía su hermano y a Bella; sintiéndose compungidos por ellos. Porque no hacía falta tener unos sentidos desarrollados como los suyos para darse cuenta, viéndolos bailar, de que estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro.

\- Es una auténtica pena… - Susurró Jasper al oído de Alice – Capto tanto amor entre ellos, que es sobre cogedor. Aunque también siento tristeza, dolor, dudas… - Alice acarició con su cara la mejilla de Jasper en un gesto de tristeza.

\- El don de Bella no me deja entrar ninguna visión – contestó Alice. - Y no sé muy bien como acabará esto… pero es una auténtica tragedia. - Fue el turno de Jasper de intentar reconfortar a su mujer, pasándole tiernamente la mano por la espalda.

.

Jacob, Quill y Embry hicieron acto de presencia en el salón, justo cuando Edward y Bella se habían acurrucado mientras bailaban.

Jacob se quedó petrificado viendo a la pareja abrazada, como dos enamorados, disfrutando del momento idílico.

\- Jacob… - Billy se acercó a su hijo, llamándolo con tono serio – No sé que es lo que está pasando, pero te ordeno que te controles. No armes un espectáculo delante de todos. La gente está festejando, ajena a vuestros asuntos. - Lo reprendió con severidad.

\- No voy a reventar la fiesta, tranquilo – Soltó con tono frío y cierto sarcasmo.

Pero Jacob no apartaba la mirada sobre Edward y Bella.

Viéndolos así, acurrucados, ajenos a todo y todos; sobraba cualquier explicación. La imagen de derroche de amor que transmitían, hacían perder sentido a cualquier palabra.

Pero Jacob no quería verlo. Incluso observando la escena, lo hacía obcecarse más sobre la idea de que Bella debía ser suya.

Pero mientras el lobo dominase su raciocinio, no habría forma de hacerlo entrar en razones.

El baile acabó. O por lo menos "su" canción. El Dj volvió a pinchar un ritmo más animado, pero Edward y Bella tardaron en moverse.

Fueron despegando sus cuerpos, aunque todavía seguían agarrados por las manos.

\- Bella… - Susurró él mirándola fijamente. Sus intenciones de besarla, eran más que evidentes.

\- Se acabó. Una última vez… Un último baile, ¿recuerdas? - Le mantuvo la mirada, cortando así las intenciones de Edward. - Esto no volverá a repetirse. - Bella se soltó de la mano del vampiro dando un paso hacía atrás. - Me mentiste, me engañaste… Me utilizaste – Agitó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido – Pero ahora eso ya no importa… - Alzó de nuevo la mirada, fijándola en los orbes tristes de Edward.

" _Eres un vampiro… Igual que los que acabo de aniquilar en la playa..."_

En su voz mental podía denotarse la repugnancia de sus palabras. No era asco hacía Edward, si no a lo que él era.

\- Bella… - Murmuró, entristeciéndosele la mirada aún más, si eso era posible.

\- Adiós Edward.

Se giró, dándole la espalda caminando hacía su padre. En el trayecto pasó al lado de Jasper y Alice, lanzándoles una mirada compungida; la mirada que Alice le devolvió la hizo agachar la cabeza con gesto torturado; ya que transmitía la misma pena que ella misma sentía.

.

.

 **Veremos a ver... como continua ahora esto...**


	23. Chapter 23 Capítulo 21

**HOLA MIS NIÑAS!**

 **Aquí os traigo la continuación del capi... Tal y como quedó el otro, me parecía ser tremendamente mala**

 **dejaros con la intriga más días.**

 **Estos días estoy algo malita de anginas, así que no habrá actus en unos días, ¿ok?**

 **Mil gracias por vuestros coments... Gracias a ellos, he tenido humor para levantarme de la cama y actualizaros.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO 21**

* * *

.

Una vez ayudado a su padre a meterse en la cama, ya que ese champán francés le había afectado un poquito mucho, Bella pudo acostarse; aunque preveía que no iba a poder pegar ojo. Pero había sido tal desgaste de adrenalina, tantas emociones… que estaba completamente exhausta, así que tras unos minutos, cayó rendida al sueño.

En la reserva, los invitados no "especiales" ya se habían retirado, por lo que los chicos Cullen, con la ayuda de los lobos, recogieron en un momento el salón, dejándolo prácticamente limpio.

Los mayores: Carlisle, Esme, Billy, Sue, Harry y el Viejo Quill, estaban esperándolos con relativa paciencia y con mucha expectación por averiguar lo que había sucedido.

\- Empezar a hablar – La voz de Carlisle estaba tensa y enfadada.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Bella? - Preguntó directa Esme, mirando hacía Edward y Jacob. Los cuales agacharon la cabeza.

\- ¿Jacob? - Billy irradiaba ira por doquier. El nombrado ni se inmutó.

Ninguno se decidía a hablar; nadie sabía por donde empezar.

\- Bella tiene un don. - Soltó Emmet – Tiene un escudo que la protege y puede lanzarlo como un haz de luz. - Explicó rápidamente. Los mayores se mantuvieron en silencio, expectantes. - Y ella, engatusada por los genes de ambos – Emmet señaló con las manos a Edward y a Jacob – se acostó con los dos – Tuvo que hacer una pausa para controlar la risa que amenazaba con escapársele – Ella ha descubierto lo que somos, porque ayer se topó en el bosque con un nómada pero lo ahuyentó. Ella sola – En la voz de Emmet quedaba claro el orgullo que destilaba por Bella.

Los mayores iban cambiando sus gestos faciales; de asombro, a terror, para volver al asombro, pasando por el enfado.

\- Bella se enfadó, porque le ocultamos lo que somos. - Rodó los ojos – Y por que estos dos – Volvió a señalarlos – La engañaron, ya que al final fue consciente del "embrujo" - apuntilló en el aire con los dedos – al que la habían sometido estos Don Juanes. - Sonrió pícaro.

\- Emmet… ¿te ha afectado el champán, hijo? - Le preguntó Esme, la cual, como el resto, no salía de su asomo. El nombrado sacudió la cabeza, negando.

Entre Jasper y Alice les relataron a los mayores cómo Bella se encargó ella sola de los dos nómadas. Cómo protegió a Edward. Y como, cuando se sintió acorralada les dio un toque a Edward y a Jacob para separarlos. Pero que controló sobradamente para no herir a nadie.

\- ¡Cristo Bendito! - Exclamó Billy. - Esto es… - Gesticuló con los ojos, fuera de si. - No encuentro palabras.

\- Pobrecita Bella… - Gimoteó Sue. - ¿Quién lo diría? Con esa apariencia frágil y delicada. - También ella rodó los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Y dices que cuando arremetió contra Edward y Jacob, ¿no les hirió? - Preguntó Carlisle sacando su vena curiosa. - Pero… ¿Pudo controlarlo o fue casualidad?

\- Ella no es que controlara. - Respondió Jasper – Su escudo crece, se desarrolla, se fortalece por momentos. - Explicó, asombrado él mismo. - Su función es protegerla a ella, ante cualquier peligro. Por eso si tiene que potenciarse, lo hace. Y hasta hoy no lo había echo hasta ese punto, porque ella nunca había estado en tal peligro. Pero a nosotros no nos hizo nada porque su escudo tiene cierta inteligencia; capta el peligro antes que ella misma.

\- O sea… que su escudo no nos ataca porque nos considera… ¿amigos? - Alice acababa de entender la explicación de Jasper y una sonrisa ilusionada asomó en su rostro.

\- ¡Exacto! Observé como tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para apartar a Edward. Su escudo no lo atacó para protegerla, porque no captó peligro de Edward, si no que ella tuvo que… digamos, invocarlo.

\- Si. ¡Fue brutal! - Exclamó Embry alucinado. - Teníais que haberla visto. Era… - Rodó los ojos, buscando las palabras – aterradora y a su vez, hermosa. Con ella en nuestras filas, no tendremos más problemas con nómadas. - Gesticulaba exaltado.

\- Alice los verá llegar y Bella los triturará – Añadió Quill. Embry se acercó a su hermano, haciendo chocar las manos.

\- No contaría con eso. - Agregó Rose. - Ella estaba mucho más que enfadada. - Rose lanzó una mirada envenenada a Edward y a Jacob.

Siguieron conversando durante horas. Sue sirvió café a los humanos para ayudarlos a mantener el cansancio a raya. Pero el tema debía ser hablado al milímetro y no era para menos.

Después de explicar desde distintos ángulos la misma historia, dando todos su versión de los echos; todos menos Edward y Jacob que no abrieron la boca, al final salió el motivo por el cual Bella estaba tan ofendida y había sido tajante a la hora de marcar las distancias.

\- El punto es que los dos, como he dicho antes – Emmet fue el encargado de explicar el tema, ya que era el menos pudoroso. - La han engatusado y se ha liado con ambos. - Rodó los ojos, meneando la cabeza – Y a parte de sentirse ofendida por eso, el tema es que bueno… se ha acostado con un vampiro y con un licántropo sin saberlo; sin tener opción a decidir. Y claro, estaba tan enfadada que no ha querido que le explicásemos nada sobre nosotros. - Inclinó los hombros, ahora si, mostrándose abatido.

\- Nos ha pedido que no nos acercásemos a ella, jamás. - Alice acabó la frase que a Emmet se le había atragantado.

\- Bueno… es razonable su forma de actuar. - Carlisle sacó a relucir sus formas lógicas. - A lo mejor si el que le explicase lo que pasa fuese yo… - meditó – Puede que a mí si me escuche. Entre ella y yo, hemos creado un vínculo bonito. De respeto y cariño. - Esme le sonrió. Escuchando a Carlisle hablar sobre Bella, quedaba claro el amor paternal que le profesaba a la chica.

\- No sé si te escuchará a ti tampoco – Añadió Jasper. - Estaba muy, muy enfadada. Después de darle el bajón de adrenalina, su escudo se desactivo por completo, y pude captar sus sentimientos. - Explicó.

Carlisle quedó maravillado con lo que le relataban sobre el don de Bella. Escuchando atento a Jasper, preguntándole el más mínimo detalle.

" _Sería una inmortal asombrosa"_ El pensamiento de Carlisle noqueó a Edward, haciéndolo alzar la vista hacía su padre; su primer movimiento en más de dos horas.

\- Y Edward quiere irse – Soltó de golpe Alice. Aprovechando que su hermano había vuelto a la vida.

No quería vender a su hermano, pero necesitaba sacar la artillería más pesada con la que contara para intentar hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Edward alzó la mirada hacía ella, con los ojos desorbitados.

\- ¡¿Cómo que te vas?! - Exigió Esme. - No… de eso nada.

\- Mamá… - Murmuró él con la voz agotada. - Solo será un tiempo. - Alice lo miró con la cara contraída.

" _Mientes"_ Le reprochó su hermana. Edward no se inmutó ante el pensamiento de Alice.

\- Jacob dice que es posible que haya embarazado a Bella – Soltó Quill de sopetón. Ganándose todas las miradas de los presentes.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Gritó Billy acercándose a Jacob. - Dime que eso no es cierto… ¡Jacob Black! - Le alzó la voz con tono grave. El nombrado apretó las mandíbulas y miró hacía su padre. - ¿Es cierto lo que acaba de decir Quill? - Jake asintió, aguantándole la mirada a su padre de forma seria. - Pero… ¿Te has vuelto loco? - Billy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, completamente desconcertado y nervioso. - Jacob… Ella no es tu imprimada. Lo sabes perfectamente. Si la has dejado embarazada, ella llevará su primogénito. El heredero legítimo de la manada. - Explicaba angustiado y acelerado. - Y puedo suponer, que ella no tiene ni idea de esto, ¿verdad? - Jacob negó. - ¡Joder Jacob!

Edward contraía el gesto con cada declaración que salía de la boca de Billy.

\- Jacob Black… Si no fueras heredero legítimo y hasta ahora, un excelente alfa, te expulsaría ahora mismo de la manada. De la tribu. - Soltó El viejo Quill también nervioso y encolerizado. - ¿No has aprendido nada de todas nuestras leyendas, de nuestras reuniones de lobos, de tu papel como líder? - Meneó la cabeza, negando. - Veo que no.

\- La quiero y sabía de la competencia de Edward – Por primera vez, Jacob habló. - Se que es estúpido y que no lo he meditado detenidamente; que no se puede obligar a nadie a nada, pero era la manera de alejar a Bella de Edward. - Todos los presentes contenían la respiración. - Aunque si hubiese sospechado la repulsa que siente hacía los vampiros… no hubiese actuado así. - En su voz no había ni un ápice de remordimientos. Al contrario, cuando pronunció su última frase, lo hizo con un tono bastante petulante.

\- Tengo que irme… O acabaré arrancándole la cabeza – Murmuró Edward. Alice asintió.

Tal como dijo, abandonó el salón a la velocidad de la luz.

No podía seguir escuchando a Jacob en sus alegatos. Ese no era su amigo. Ese no era el bondadoso, juguetón y leal Jacob.

El lobo lo había dominado por completo no dejando a Jake salir del encarcelamiento al que el animal lo tenía sometido.

En el salón, se había originado un completo revuelo, tanto por el obrar de Jacob, como por sus palabras, sin arrepentimiento ni planes de entrar en razón.

\- Jake… - Sue, intervino intentando aligerar un poco el peso de las reprimendas sobre el chico – Sé que Bella te gusta mucho, que la quieres… pero ella no es la elegida. Y si al final la has dejado embarazada, ella quiera o no, tendrá que involucrarse con la manada. Debe criar a tu hijo entre nosotros, como futuro líder. - Le explicaba. - Pero creo que esto ya lo sabes. - Jacob miró hacía Sue, y por primera vez, había un atisbo de estar replanteándose su acción. - ¿Te das cuenta de que has jugado a ser Dios con la vida de Bella? - Le preguntaba la "jefa" Clearwather – Has condenado su futuro… No podrá estudiar, no podrá trabajar fuera… Aunque quisiera compaginar su vida familiar con la laboral como una mujer normal, no podría. No siendo la madre de un futuro Jefe. - Se acercó a él acariciándole el brazo de forma reconfortante. - Por eso es la imprimación, Jake. Ese es el sentido de esa magia. En donde tanto tú como la chica estáis tan enamorados y compenetrados que ella dejará su vida de lado para criar tu prole. Estará preparada para ello.

\- Y Bella no lo está. - Agregó Rose. - Bella tiene sueños, aspiraciones… Tenía toda una vida por delante; una muy buena.

\- Además, aunque nos tenga repulsa ahora… Eso se irá eliminando en cuanto pase algo de tiempo y ella se calme – Emmet quería estar convencido con su propia afirmación.

\- Yo también opino igual que tú, hijo – Apoyó Carlisle.

\- Estamos todos dándole vueltas al asunto… ¿Para qué? - El Viejo Quill volvió a intervenir, igual de enfadado que antes. - Pasándole la mano a Jacob por la espalda para que se siente bien. Y no. - Sentenció clavándole la mirada inquisidora al chico. - Hay que saber perder Jacob. - El nombrado arrugó el ceño sin entender – Si. Me refiero a Bella. Ella había escogido a Edward… o estaba por hacerlo. Todos lo sabíamos. Incluso ya se había planteado el tema de convertirla, con mi beneplácito, por supuesto. - Jacob abrió los ojos asombrado. Carlisle escondió una ligera sonrisa pícara – Y ahora, has estropeado tres vidas. La de Bella condenándola a una vida que no quiere y para la que no ha sido naturalmente seleccionada, la de Edward que acabará dejándonos porque no podrá soportar verlo- Esme gimoteó - y la tuya propia.

\- ¿La mía? - Preguntó extrañado y… preocupado. Billy se llevó las manos a la cabeza proveyendo lo peor.

\- Sí. La tuya. Hasta que se sepa si Bella ha quedado embarazada, estás revelado de tus funciones de Alfa. - En la sala podía cortarse el ambiente con un cuchillo - Sam ocupará tu lugar hasta entonces. - El Viejo, miró hacía el nombrado, el cual asintió, con la cara desencajada. - Es una orden de un Anciano, así que tu lobo acatará también la orden. Creo que bajar un poco la testosterona de tu lobo, le vendrá bien. Está descontrolado y ha dominado tu parte de hombre por completo.

Un - ¡Oh! - por parte de Quil y Embry se pudo escuchar en el silencio sepulcral del salón.

\- ¿Realmente es necesario esto, Viejo Quill? - Preguntó Sam consternado.

\- Sí. Lo es. - Sentenció firme. El Viejo, miró hacía Billy – Lo siento… Espero que estés de acuerdo.

\- Si. Lo estoy. - sentenció sin titubear. - Creo que le vendrá bien doblegar y recapacitar.

Jacob no cabía en si de asombro. Acababan de quitarle sus funciones de Alpha. Él, que era legítimo heredero… Ahora sería uno más, teniendo que acatar las ordenes de otro Alpha.

Pero… se lo merecía.

Pequeñas dosis de realidad parecían entrar en su cerebro.

\- Yo… lo siento. No pensé con claridad. No sé… - se sacudió al cabeza. - … cómo he podido hacer algo así.

\- Tarde Jacob. Solo reza todo lo que sepas para que Bella no esté embarazada.

\- De esto, por ahora, ni una palabra a Charlie.

.

.

Los días siguientes pasaron con cierta tranquilidad.

Bella no supo nada de nadie; incluso Jake se mantuvo a cierta distancia, ya que otra de las ordenes del Viejo fue precisamente eso, mantenerse alejado de Bella.

Los Cullen también respetaron el darle a la chica cierto margen y privacidad para asimilar por ella misma todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Fin de Año.

El problema vendría en un par de días, cuando tuviera que volver a clase. Llevaba más de una semana dándole vueltas a cómo actuar en el instituto; sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo.

Decidiendo al fin, que para no dar qué hablar, se sentaría con ellos. Todos juntos.

" _¡Fantástico!"_ Pensó sarcásticamente.

Le dio mil y una vueltas a todo lo ocurrido, meditando sobre vampiros y lobos. Intentando poner sus ideas en orden, e intentar comprender el mundo en donde estaba envuelta.

Sabía que lo mejor era tener esa "conversación" con ellos, pero tenía tanto miedo, tanta repulsa a lo que pudieran decirle, que no contemplaba esa reunión como una opción válida.

Su padre llevaba todos esos días desde la fiesta sin quitarle los ojos de encima; había subido a la reserva y por lo poco que le había contado a su hija, algo había pasado respecto a Jacob. Parecía ser que su padre lo tenía castigado, aunque no le reveló el motivo.

Tuvo que disimular de forma extraordinaria para que su padre no le notara la tensión en la cara, y como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.

" _¡Genial! Todo el mundo sabe que me he acostado con los dos, como una vulgar fulana. ¡Magnífico!"_

Ya se sabe que el reloj avanza mucho más rápido cuando menos quieres que el tiempo pase. Y eso mismo es lo que sucedió los nueve días que distaban desde la fiesta hasta que hubo que comenzar las clases.

Esa noche, Bella casi no había pegado ojo por los nervios. Allí los vería a todos… A… Edward. Y a… Jacob.

.

Llegó a su hora; ni antes ni después; aparcó en su sitio de costumbre, mostrando una total normalidad. La fachada era buena, pero su corazón latía frenético.

Nada más abrir la puerta de su todo terreno, el coche de Edward aparcó a su lado; como de costumbre.

Las motos de los chicos Quileuttes, llegaron justo detrás de Edward: Como de costumbre. Todo era normal. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero… no era así.

\- Buenos días Bella – La saludó Alice bajando la primera del coche de su hermano; su rostro delataba sus nervios y su más que grata sorpresa de ver que Bella había aparcado en el mismo sitio de siempre.

\- Bella… Me alegro de verte – La saludó Jasper, con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Buenos días. - les devolvió.

\- Bella… - La voz de Edward hizo que su corazón diera un repique de campanas. - Buenos días.

\- Hola… - susurró tímida, bajando la cabeza.

\- ¡Bella! - Los chicos-lobo, fueron más efusivos y escandalosos. Emmet y Rose también se acercaron, emocionados por verla allí; la mirada de Emmet, indeciso por acercarse a ella, fue la que más rompió a Bella.

\- ¿Bella? - Jacob estaba sorprendido de verla allí. Se acercó a ella, mostrándole una gran sonrisa. - Me alegro de verte… de que, estés aquí.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

\- No te emociones – Le cortó. - He pensado que intentaremos mostrar la mayor de las normalidades en el instituto. - Los miró a todos, detenidamente – Mi padre sabe de tu castigo – giró la mirada para encarar a Jake con rabia. - Y ya se olía que pasaba algo raro entre nosotros… tres – La palabra se le atragantó en la garganta y tuvo que bajar la mirada. - Así que, si aquí, no nos ven relacionarnos, la noticia no tardará en llegar a oídos de Charlie y me volverá loca a preguntas y sermones – Rodó los ojos – E increpará a vuestros padres. - Todos asintieron. - Entonces… ¿Os parece que guardemos las apariencias?

\- Lo mejor es que no guardáramos nada – Soltó Jasper, dejando a Bella traspuesta. - Si no, que actuemos normal. Ahora tu sabes nuestro secreto y bueno… - sonrió – nosotros el tuyo. Ahora todo es más fácil.

\- Sí… No tendremos que comer delante de ti para disimular. - Soltó Emmet con una risotada. Bella abrió los ojos asqueada.

\- No, no… - Retrocedió dos pasos hacía atrás, alzando las manos – No os equivoquéis. Es simplemente fingir, sobre todo en el almuerzo. Que todos vean que seguimos siendo pandilla, para no dar qué hablar. No es que vayamos a ser amigos, ni nada por el estilo. ¿De acuerdo? - Les clavó la mirada con intención, a todos. Suspiró al ver que nadie respondía - ¿Vamos? Es la hora de entrar.

Echó a caminar seguida de los demás.

Ella iba con la mirada tensa y el resto, igual. Nadie decía nada. No había risas. No había el habitual alboroto.

Todo había cambiado. Inevitable e irremediablemente.

.

Los primeros días, fueron extremadamente tensos. Sobre todo para Bella. Y por supuesto para Edward y para Jacob.

Los vampiros disimulaban mejor, y su fachada era impenetrable; pero todos se sentían igual:

Desubicados, angustiados, tristes.

Se sentaban en sus sillas, en la cafetería, e intentaban crear y mantener lo más parecido a una conversación.

Incluso Bella, de vez en cuando, intervenía o sonreía. Pero siempre que se percataba que alguno de sus compañeros los observaban.

El resto del tiempo, todo era silencio.

.

A mitad de la semana siguiente, Bella llegó a primera hora pálida y ojerosa. Con una cara que gritaba enfermedad.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Qué te ocurre? - Le preguntó Alice acercándose a ella; violando la norma impuesta por la chica de "No me toquéis".

\- No me encuentro bien. - Suspiró pesadamente.

\- ¿Estás enferma? - Edward se acercó, pero menos que su hermana. - ¿Por qué no te has quedado en casa? - Le preguntó con gran preocupación.

\- Tenemos examen a segunda hora. - Le dijo a Edward. Esa debía ser la segunda vez en casi dos semanas que se dirigía a él directamente. - En cuanto lo haga me voy a casa. Me encuentro realmente mal. - Se llevó la mano a la frente, limpiándose unas gotitas de sudor.

Jacob la observó unos pasos por detrás del corrillo que habían hecho alrededor de Bella. La miraba con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas, la boca abierta y el pulso acelerado.

Y cuando Bella se llevó la mano al estómago, notó como unas gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente.

Edward lo fulminó con su mirada.

En el descanso de primera a segunda hora, Edward, Bella y Jacob, se encontraron en el pasillo para dirigirse a clase para hacer el examen, ya que compartían esa asignatura. Justo cuando estaban llegando al aula, Bella se puso pálida y se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- ¡Toma! - Murmulló, lanzándole los libros a Edward.

Salió disparada hacía el baño.

Ambos chicos se quedaron congelados en el sitio. Era claro lo que pasaba:

Bella iba a vomitar.

Edward se giró hacía Jacob; el cual se había quedado completamente paralizado.

\- ¡Estarás contento! - Siseó Edward. - Lo has conseguido. Mi enhorabuena, papá. - Le escupió con asco.

\- Edward… yo… - Jake tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas que parecía que fuese a partirlas.

Bella salió del baño más recompuesta y con mejor cara. Los miró alzándoles una ceja a ambos, sin entender a que venían esas caras contracturadas que tenían los dos.

\- ¿Vamos? ¿O estáis esperando a que salga del baño alguien más? - Les soltó sarcástica.

El examen concluyó y justo cuando salían, Bella tuvo que volver al baño a vomitar.

Edward estaba tan dolido, tan tenso que no era capaz ni a pensar.

Jacob, directamente había perdido contacto con su cerebro.

\- Voy a pasar por la enfermería y me voy a casa… - Bufó – Cada vez me encuentro peor. Menudo virus gástrico que he debido pillar. - Meditó Bella en voz alta.

\- ¿Quieres que te acerque al hospital? Mi padre está de turno ahora – Ofreció Edward.

\- No… Gracias. No es nada. Mañana estaré mejor.

\- ¿Vas a conducir en ese estado? - Jacob consiguió encontrar la conexión cerebro-boca para poder hablar.

\- ¿Qué estado? - Rió sin ganas – Por un mal estar estomacal, no necesito niñera. Además… ¿crees en serio que necesito "más" - recalcó – protección? - Le alzó una ceja a Jake – Tu no puedes protegerme más de lo que lo hago yo misma. - Le soltó pagada de si misma. Rodó los ojos. - Nos vemos mañana.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron mirando como Bella desaparecía por el pasillo dirección a la enfermería.

Estaban tensos y nerviosos ya que no hacía falta ser muy diestro para conjeturar que Bella había quedado embarazada.

\- Edward… yo… en serio que lo siento. - Murmuró Jake hacía su amigo. - No sé que me pasó por la cabeza. No… pensé. No vi las catastróficas consecuencias de mis actos y…

\- ¡Cállate! No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra. Tu y yo, hemos acabado para siempre. - Le escupió Edward.

\- ¿No te irás, verdad? Podremos solucionar esto de alguna manera… Eres mi mejor amigo, mi camarada… mi hermano. No quiero perderte, Edward. - Sus palabras estaban bañadas en sinceridad.

\- Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes. - Con las mismas, y sin darle tiempo a Jacob a contestar, Edward se giró y se fue.

.

La decisión era firme; la había tomado la noche de Año Nuevo después de pasar todo aquello con Bella: Si ella estaba embarazada de Jacob, él se iría. No podía quedarse para ver como el amor de su existencia engendraba el hijo de otro. Y ya no era porque Bella tuviese un hijo con otro hombre, si no por las consecuencias de quien era el padre de ese niño y todo lo que traía a su espalda.

Ella no podría tener libertad para rehacer su vida, y ver como el tiempo pasaba y la vida de Bella se escapaba entre sus manos, sería demasiado doloroso. Un tortura constante; machacándolo y haciéndolo retorcer de dolor y celos.

Sabía que su familia se apenaría, pero solo sería un tiempo… unos años a lo sumo. Y para ellos el tiempo era completamente relativo.

Alice había visto su decisión; la visión le había llegado alta y clara en el mismo momento en que su hermano la había tomado.

Desde ese día, no había dejado de intentar convencerlo de que obrara de otra forma; sin conseguir que Edward cediese ni un ápice en su firme decisión.

Y ahora, la misma visión, volvía a entrarle en su cabeza de forma abrupta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? - Le preguntó Jasper posicionándose a su lado, como siempre que le entraba una visión fuerte.

\- La decisión es definitiva… - Suspiró con los ojos casi vidriosos – Bella está embarazada – Jasper jadeó – Edward se va. Hoy. ¡Ahora! - Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Jasper, necesitada de que su pareja la reconfortara.

.

.

 **Hasta yo, me he quedado sin palabras...**

 **Menudo giro ha tomado la historia, ¿no?**

 **Nos leemos en unos días... BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	24. Chapter 24 Caítulo 22

**HOLAAAAAAAAA**

 **Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero he estado a mil esta última semana.**

 **Bueno, os dejo un capi muy entretenido... y por fin, se aclaran dudas.**

 **Venga, que ya pasamos la mitad del fic y nos acercamos al fin!**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 23**

* * *

.

Alice montó en su coche y se dirigió a la Push. Estaba agitada, nerviosa y angustiada.

Nada más aparcar el coche al lado de casa de Jacob, este asomó la cabeza desde el garaje haciéndole señas para que fuese.

\- Bueno… ¿Y…? - Después de unos segundos de silencio ahogante, se decidió a preguntar.

\- No te puedo confirmar nada, pero… - Alice titubeaba; extraño en ella.

\- ¡Alice! - La apremió Jacob.

\- La he olido – Arrugó la nariz – Como un vulgar perro – Refunfuñó, Jake no pudo evitar dejar salir la risa – Y no he podido distinguir ese olor peculiar que se le pone cuando está con el período. - Alice miró a Jacob fijo a los ojos, con pesadumbre. A él se le fue la risa de golpe.

Jake cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando las manos en puños. Dejó salir el aire por su boca, despacio, en un intento de serenarse.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir, Jake – Le habló con voz suave.

\- Bastante estas haciendo, sabiendo que por mi culpa, tú hermano favorito se ha ido – Agachó la cabeza abatido.

No solo a Alice le dolía el hecho de que Edward hubiese desaparecido. A Jacob, ahora que por fin volvía a ser él, se le encogía el corazón de pensar en no ver a su amigo; En no bromear ni andar de correrías con su "hermano".

\- Alice… ¿Sabes algo de él? - Le preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

\- Más o menos. No tiene poder para bloquear al mío, pero intenta no decidir nada – Alice bajó la mirada – Aunque ahora mismo no le está costando mucho… Por lo poco que he visto, está en un estado de apatía y desdén totales. No reacciona ante nada. - Ambos se miraron con ojos cargados de sentimientos.

.

.

El lunes, Bella retomó sus clases. Durante el fin de semana, había aprovechado para ponerse al día con las tareas que Alice le había acercado a casa.

Agradeció haberlas echo antes de comprobar las fechas del calendario, si no, no hubiese podido hacer absolutamente nada.

Aparcó donde siempre y sus "amigos" se acercaron para darle la bienvenida. Inhaló una gran bocanada de oxígeno y se bajó del coche.

\- ¡Hola Bella, bienvenida! - La saludaron casi al unísono. Bella les levantó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque fuese tímidamente.

\- ¿Cómo estas? - La primera en preguntar fue Alice.

\- Mejor. Casi recuperada al 100%. Ya por lo menos no vomito – Se inclinó de hombros – Y puedo ir comiendo algunos alimentos sólidos.

\- Me alegro mucho… - Rose se giró mirando al resto del grupo – Bueno… nos alegramos – Le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

Pero todos, no. Edward no estaba. Desde el último día que había asistido al instituto, no lo había vuelto a ver; no había dado ningún tipo de señal de vida.

Y nada más bajarse del coche, fue su ausencia lo primero que notó. Aunque en su interior se maldijese a sí misma por eso.

\- Pero… ¿Fuiste al médico, verdad? - Le preguntó Leah.

\- Sí claro. Después de tres días vomitando y no pudiendo admitir nada en el estómago, mi padre se puso echo una furia y me llevó casi arrastras al hospital – Rodó los ojos, sonriendo divertida – No quiso ni esperar a pedir vez al médico de familia al día siguiente. Me hicieron una placa de tórax, me palparon, me tomaron las constantes y me hicieron una analítica – Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, aguantando la respiración. – Y dieron con que tenía una gripe estomacal. - Volvió a inclinarse de hombros. Calló abruptamente y agachó la cabeza; estaba tan nerviosa que la lengua se le desataba; y no quería dar indicios de que nada hubiese vuelta a ser como era.

Llevaba desde la pasada noche con los nervios a flor de piel. Pero en su gesto, cuando agachó la cabeza, pudo distinguir cierta tensión en todo el grupo.

Bella no pudo evitarlo y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Jacob, el cual se quedó paralizado ante el gesto de Bella.

El contacto visual duró escasos dos segundos, pero bastó para que Jake pudiese distinguir que Bella, o estaba embarazada o ya había deducido que podría estarlo.

Alice interceptó el momento entre ambos, llegando a la misma deducción que Jacob.

Bella al verse "pillada" desvió rápidamente la mirada sobre Jacob.

Bella sabía algo.

Todos se quedaron con la incertidumbre:

¿Estaba Bella embarazada o no?

Si le hicieron una analítica, tendría que haber salido algo; ¿o no?

A esa misma deducción, llegó la misma Bella. Cuando le hicieron la analítica en el hospital, si estuviese embarazada, algo raro tendría que haber salido y le habrían preguntado.

Eso la tranquilizó sobremanera.

.

A media mañana, justo cuando iba camino de la cafetería, Bella notó un ligero pinchazo en su bajo vientre, haciéndola parar de golpe.

No por el dolor, que tampoco había sido para tanto, si no por el significado que "ese" dolor tenía: La regla.

Se metió en el primer lavabo que vio y una vez dentro del cubículo del váter, aprovecho a hacer pis y una vez que pasó el papel para limpiarse, ¡Bingo! El papel salió teñido de rojo.

\- ¡Siiiii! - Gritó, sin importarle que la pudiesen escuchar. - Gracias a Dios… - Suspiró, notando como una paz se extendía por su cuerpo.

Desde que había sido consciente del retraso, no pudo respirar tranquila. Era un mar de nervios constantes.

Se había metido en la cama y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas, hasta que le dolieron los ojos y el pecho.

¿Qué le diría a su padre si realmente estaba embarazada? ¿Qué sería de su vida con un hijo a los 18 años? Adiós a su prometedor futuro.

Mataría a Jacob, lo desollaría como a un conejo y se haría un abrigo con su pelaje rojizo de lobo.

Además… Si él era un licántropo… sus manos habían viajado a su vientre y notaba como el terror se infiltraba en su sistema, ella… daría a luz a… ¿un bebé que podría convertirse en un cachorrito de lobo?

Ese pensamiento le produjo una arcada, removiéndole el estómago entero.

Al día siguiente, tenía peor cara que el día que se había puesto enferma; así que optó por aplicarse un poquito de crema con color, para darle un tono más sano a su rostro.

Pero… tras todos esos nervios, al final, Dios le había dado una tregua y se había librado de un marrón tremendo.

Se miró en el espejo del lavabo y su cara reflejaba un brillo esperanzador. El brillo de la felicidad plena.

.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, todos se reunieron en su mesa de siempre. Y por supuesto todos, captaron el esplendor que irradiaba su rostro.

Nada más sentarse, a Alice le llegó un olor… uno con el que estaba familiarizada y por el cual rezaba por captar; Olfateó con disimulo y… ¡Si! A Bella le había bajado el período.

Eso le provocó una sonrisa permanente en la cara.

\- Te veo contenta, Bella – Le comentó Rose - ¿Tantas ganas tenías de volver a clase? - Le preguntó con tono jocoso.

\- En casa me aburría – Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto casi hasta coqueto

\- Se te echaba de menos – Le comentó Jake aprovechando el buen humor de Bella.

Bella ni siquiera lo miró. Se giró hacía Alice, que estaba sentada a su lado, como si no hubiese escuchado a Jacob.

\- Parece que yo no soy la única que está hoy de buen humor – Le comentó a Alice.

Alice miró hacía Jake algo descolocada; pero ignoró es pequeño suceso y le contestó a Bella.

Jacob se quedó pasmado, pestañeando incrédulo ante el desplante de Bella.

No fue una gran conversación, no se parecía a las de antes, pero poco a poco, todo a su debido tiempo.

Durante el día compartió clase con varios de los chicos, y todos la miraban con una curiosidad extraña en los ojos.

Algo se estaba perdiendo y ahora conocedora de sus secretos, algo la impulsaba a querer estar enterada de lo que pudiera suceder.

.

A última hora, tuvo clase con Jacob. Se sentaron juntos, como siempre, pero Bella se pasó el rato ignorando a su compañero de pupitre.

Cuando la clase estaba acabando el profesor Lee les dejó libertad para hablar mientras acababan la tarea con los ordenadores, entonces ahí el chico, aprovechó a hablar con Bella.

\- Bella… - la llamó Jake de forma suave y conciliadora. - Me alegro de que estés bien. - Bella frunció la boca - ¡Oye! - La llamó, ¿no entiendo por qué me ignoras así? Concretamente a mí, sobre los demás… - Jake estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, cerca de Bella; sus brazos se rozaban en algunos movimientos.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me preguntes eso! - Le soltó girándose de pronto. - Tú tienes la culpa de todo. - Le escupió. Jacob cerró los ojos, suspirando sonoramente. - Encima no te hagas la victima, porque te aseguro que no lo eres en absoluto.

Jacob, al oírla hablar, supuso que Bella estaba refiriéndose al susto del embarazo. Que le estaba dando pie a hablarlo. Supuso mal, por supuesto.

\- Yo también soy parte implicada, Bella. Sé que para ti, pudiese resultar más traumático, pero… - Soltó el aire en un suspiro – Al final todo ha quedado en un susto – Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Bella frunció el ceño, sin querer entender a Jacob.

¿Le estaba hablando abiertamente del susto del embarazo? ¿Así? ¿De esta forma tan… normal?

Bella cambió su rictus facial, por uno de asombro; porque así se sentía, completamente asombrada por la desfachatez de Jacob.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Jacob? - pestañeó intentando serenarse.

\- ¡Joder Bella! Sé que estuvo mal lo que pasó entre nosotros, por las formas en las que fueron – Rodó los ojos – Pero no era yo el que pensaba – Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, pasmada – Te sonará a excusa, pero no lo es. El lobo dominó mi raciocinio por completo. ¿Piensas realmente que iba a seducirte, e intentar embarazarte de esa forma? - Meneó la cabeza, intentando sacarse ese mal recuerdo de ella.

Bella se quedó sin respiración; estaba sufriendo un infarto en toda regla.

Entonces el timbre dando por finaliza la jornada escolar, sonó, rompiendo la discusión que comenzaba a desarrollarse entre ellos.

Bella le dedicó una mirada furiosa y a la par, desconcertada a Jacob, el cual suspiró apenado viendo que no conseguía llegar a Bella; hacerla entender lo que realmente había pasado y que ella no aceptaba sus disculpas.

.

Entonces, obrando como Jacob, haciendo de Jacob, la interceptó en el aparcamiento al lado de su coche.

El resto de los chicos comenzaban a llegar, y viendo lo que se avecinaba, mantuvieron una pequeña distancia para darles cierta privacidad.

\- ¡Bella! - La llamó alzando la voz, haciéndola girarse asombrada - ¡Espera… maldita sea! - Ella lo miró con los ojos como platos. - Tienes que escucharme… No quiero que pienses lo que no es. Eres mi amiga, mi mejor amiga… y quiero que me escuches – Suspiró – No cuento con que me entiendas, por lo menos no ahora, pero debes escucharme.

_ Pero… - Frunció el ceño - ¿Tú quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? Para hablarme de "deberes"… No te debo nada – Rugió encolerizada. - Hiciste lo que hiciste y punto. - Rodó los ojos – Doy gracias a Dios a que no fue a más…Que solo fue un susto, espeluznante - Lo miró de lado con una ceja alzada, transmitiéndole por donde iba su comentario.

\- Ya te he dicho que yo no era quien lo pensó ni planeó… - Bella lo cortó.

Arrugó la frente en un gesto de dolor absoluto.

\- ¿Lo tenías… Lo tenías planeado? - Le preguntó en un susurro bajo y ronco. Con los ojos cristalinos por lo abiertos que los tenía.

\- Bella, lo siento… lo siento muchísimo… - La cara de Jake era un poema, rodeado de un aura de arrepentimiento. - Aunque te cueste entenderlo, no era yo quien pensaba; era mi parte animal. El lobo… - Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire - A él, le gustas. Incluso más que a mí mismo, podría decir. - Murmuró.

Bella pestañeó seguido, aturdida. No sabía qué pensar; estaba desconcertada, atorada.

\- Bella… De verdad que lo siento. No fueron las formas. Y lo lamento, muchísimo. Me hubiese gustado que pasase algo entre nosotros, pero por voluntad propia. Voluntad de ambas partes. - Apretó los ojos un instante – Y sin hacer daño a nadie. - Susurró.

Bella se quedó sin respiración; pasmada. Ese último comentario de Jacob fue terroríficamente esclarecedor.

\- Edward… - Susurró en un murmullo. Alzó los ojos cristalinos hacía Jake. - Él… Él… - Pestañeó, intentando serenarse. Giró la cara con violencia hacía Alice. - ¿Dónde está Edward?

\- Se ha ido… - Bella contrajo el gesto, en uno de dolor, el cual no trató de disimular - La semana pasada. Cuando te pusiste mala. - La voz de Alice estaba tomada por la angustia y la tristeza. Pero una ligera esperanza se abría paso al ver a Bella tan afectada por ese motivo.

\- ¿Cómo… Cómo qué se ha ido? ¿A dónde? - Preguntó sobresaltada. Alice inclinó los hombros.

Volvió a girarse, encarando a Jacob.

\- Él, supuso que estaba embarazada, ¿verdad? Lo supusisteis todos, ¿no es así? - Hubo un asentimiento general. - Y él, se fue… ¿Por eso? - Todos volvieron a asentir.

Les dio la espalda, agachando la cabeza. Se sentía perdida, ahogada… triste. Sentía que algo le faltaba dentro de su pecho. Pero no podía ser. No podía sentirse así por él… Por un vampiro.

Alice, aunque le dolía ver a su amiga así, sonreía por dentro. Esa reacción en Bella, no era otra que la que causaba el amor que sentía por su hermano.

\- Tú – Señaló a Jake con su dedo, volviéndose a él – Tú eres el culpable de todo. De absolutamente todo. - Su pecho subía y bajaba errático. - Si no hubieses perdido la cabeza así… - Sus ojos comenzaron a picar por las lágrimas que llevaba rato intentando contener – Edward se ha ido por tu culpa. - El decir su nombre y esa afirmación en voz alta, fue su punto límite; sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control. - ¿Estás contento? - Gimoteó.

\- Bella por favor… No pensé que esto pudiese acabar así… Bueno – Rodó los ojos – No pensaba. En serio, sé que es difícil de entender, pero es así.

\- No te entiendo… No sé que quieres decir… - Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, negando.

\- El lobo no deja de ser un animal, y piensa como tal. Sus instintos son así… animales y primarios. Y el mio me dominó sin poder hacer yo nada. Te repito que le gustas, mucho – la miró fijamente para darle énfasis a su declaración – Y al ver que tenía competencia y yo no hacía nada, tomo el control sobre mí.

Hubo un silencio, no incómodo. Era un silencio de reflexión, de meditación.

Bella intentaba serenarse, intentando controlar los latidos exagerados de su corazón y la respiración entrecortada que le producían las lágrimas.

Necesitaba detener la llantina; debía parar ya.

.

\- Si tú me lo pides, te lo traeré de vuelta. - Susurró Jake.

No hizo falta esclarecer a qué y a quién se refería.

\- Pero piensa las consecuencias de esa decisión...

.

.

 **Bueno... Bella no está embarazada! Menudo sustito os di, eh? jajajjajaa!**

 **Veremos a ver que decide Bella a la proposición que le hace Jacob.**

 **Besossssssssss!**


	25. Chapter 25 Capítulo 23

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! YA ESTOY AQUI!

Antes de nada, quería comentaros una cosa... Se me ha colado un capi...

El anterior a desvelarse de que Bella está embarazada... Os resumo...

 **El padre de Bella, va al instituto para justificar en persona las faltas de Bella pq sigue mala.**

 **Alice va a su casa con la excusa de llevarle los deberes, y así aprovecha para "olfatearla". (Luego es cuando sube a la reserva a hablar con Jake)**

 **Edward está en Alaska, no con los Denali, en una cabaña apartado de la mano de Dios, sin cobertura y sin comunicación con nadie.**

 **Bella piensa en Edward, y es cuando se fija en el calendario y se da cuenta del retraso en su período.**

 **.**

Con esta aclaración, os dejo el siguiente... Que viene emocionante!

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

* * *

.

 _\- Si tú me lo pides, te lo traeré de vuelta. - Susurró Jake._

 _No hizo falta esclarecer a qué y a quién se refería._

 _\- Pero piensa las consecuencias de esa decisión..._

 _._

Los días pasaron sin mayor novedad. Un día, dos, tres… una semana, dos, tres...

Los chicos se juntaban con Bella a la hora del almuerzo y en las clases que compartían; la comunicación no era fluida, pero por lo menos alguna que otra palabra se dirigían. Menos con Jacob, por supuesto. Aun después de un mes, Bella seguía tremendamente enfadada con él por lo del "susto" del embarazo y no dejaba que la tocara ni con un palo. A parte, estaba agobiada por la proposición que le había echo él; no por la proposición en sí, si no por el trasfondo de esta:

 _Me lo traerá de vuelta, porque sabe… todos saben, que estoy enamorada de Edward. Y yo, no me enamoro de un vampiro._ Había pensado Bella varias veces.

Hasta que Jacob se cansó, y volvió a interceptar a la chica en el aparcamiento.

La sujetó por un brazo haciéndola voltear. Ya le había dado demasiado tiempo para asimilar.

\- ¡Bella… ya basta! - Le dijo en tono serio, casi rozando el enfado.

\- No me toques… - siseó ella, escupiendo las palabras con rabia.

\- Bella… no voy a dejarte embarazada porque te toque un brazo… No seas infantil – Le rodó los ojos. Ella bufó en respuesta.

\- Te he dejado días y días seguir en esta actitud pasando de mí; ni tan siquiera mirarme cuando te hablo, pero ¡ya está! ¡Se acabó! Afronta las cosas como una persona relativamente adulta que eres. - Bella frunció el ceño, molesta por las sinceras palabras de Jake. - No entiendo porque estás de tan mal humor… Estas… amargada – Clavó sus profundos ojos negros en los de ella, intentando mostrarle que estaba preocupado más que enfadado. - Y ambos sabemos más que de sobra el motivo de esa amargura – Bella contuvo el aire; sabía perfectamente por donde iba Jake.

\- ¡Para, para! No sé por donde van tus palabras, pero te estás equivocando. - Le contestó airada.

\- ¿Seguro? - Le alzó una ceja con cierta arrogancia. - ¿Necesitas que vuelva a ofrecerte mi proposición? - Bella negó con la cabeza de malas formas.

\- No quiero que traigas a nadie… Es mucho mejor que él no esté por aquí. - Contestó tajante.

\- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que a Edward le ha pasado algo? - Le preguntó en tono solemne.

Bella contuvo la respiración y su corazón dio un repique. Sus ojos se cristalizaron instantáneamente abriéndose hasta el infinito.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme Jacob? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Edward? - Jadeó con el corazón encogido.

\- Tu sola reacción te delata, Bella. Estás loca por él… Estás ena…

\- ¡Eres lo peor Jacob Black! Me has engañado… - Meneó la cabeza serenándose - Y por favor… no vuelvas a decir lo que estabas a punto de soltar. Yo no siento nada por él… Es… Él es…

\- Si. Sé lo que él es. Tranquila, no te haré ahogarte por decirlo en voz alta. - Bella se quedó cortada por la lealtad de Jake por su amigo. - Sigue engañándote a ti misma… - Meneó la cabeza, frustrado. - Me duele que jodas tu vida por no admitir tus sentimientos… Sé que no es fácil, y la decisión que has de tomar, de por vida, para poder estar juntos menos aún… Pero me atormenta, y no te haces idea hasta qué punto, que tú, con lo importante que eres para mí, malgastes tu vida por no querer doblegar en tu orgullo. Que jodas tu vida y la de mi amigo. - Sentenció tajante y serio.

Ambos dejaron pasar unos segundos para controlar su lengua, y no decir nada de lo que tuvieran que arrepentirse.

\- ¿Sabes? Para lo madura que pareces, o haces creer – La miró con reproche – No veo que asumas tus circunstancias con nada de esa madurez de la que presumes. - Bella abrió los ojos, ofendida – Tienes un don, eres de los nuestros, aunque seas puramente humana. Deberías estar integrada en el grupo a otro nivel; deberías estar incluida en nuestras reuniones… Tienes un deber para salvaguardar la zona donde vives. - Bella pestañeó asombrada – Aunque nos valemos de sobra nosotros solos… Somos amigos y… deberíamos ser camaradas.

\- Jake… - Lo cortó con la voz tomada – En unos meses me iré a estudiar fuera, ¿qué quieres qué haga? Yo no tengo obligación de quedarme aquí, para proteger nada. - Contraatacó.

\- Pero mientras estés, deberías estar con nosotros. - Murmuró triste.

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de pesar, de lástima, a su "amiga" y se dio la vuelta, dejándola pasmada.

El resto del grupo, que estaba a tan solo unos pasos se quedó paralizada. No sabían muy bien qué hacer.

Jacob se había montado en su moto saliendo del aparcamiento de malas formas, haciendo chirriar las ruedas, y Bella estaba paralizada al lado de su todoterreno respirando como un búfalo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada cristalina y agobiada a Alice. Esta meneó la cabeza negando y Bella le frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien ese gesto.

\- No te voy a decir nada de él, hasta que no me preguntes directamente – Le soltó pagada de si misma. Dejando a Bella aún más estupefacta.

.

Habían pasado unos días desde el encontronazo de Jake y Bella; ya era viernes y tenían todo el fin de semana por delante.

Bella andaba dando tumbos por casa con un humor de perro pulgoso. Mil ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza; cientos de pros y cientos de contras. No veía nada en claro; no llegaba a una conclusión que le valiese.

Sabía que su don la protegía, que podía internarse en ese mundo donde parecía ya estaba sin haberlo ni imaginado, pero seguía pareciéndole tan surrealista que le costaba asumirlo.

Y lo que más le bloqueaba era pensar que por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, sí tenía sentimientos por Edward; por un vampiro. Si se metía en su mundo, cómo conseguiría escapar del embrujo que ellos le causaban.

Ya que los repudiaba y admiraba al mismo nivel; los odiaba, pero los amaba.

Cansada de tanto pensar, se subió en su coche y se dirigió a la Push sin meditarlo demasiado; sabía que si lo hacía, volvería con los "pros y contras".

.

Aparcó al lado de la casa de los Black, donde lo hacía siempre.

Se hizo de rogar para salir del coche, esperando que alguien saliera a recibirla, pero nadie apareció así que no tuvo más remedio que bajarse.

Deambuló por las cercanías de la casa durante unos minutos, hasta que dedujo que en casa de los Black no había nadie.

Se fue en dirección a la playa; daría un paseo cerca de las casas esperando a que llegara alguien.

 _¿Dónde andarían los chicos?_

Después de pasear durante un rato, decidió sentarse. Estaba relativamente cerca de la zona boscosa donde se habían sucedido los acontecimientos con los vampiros, cuando la fiesta de Noche Vieja.

Una sensación de rabia e impotencia le nubló la mente por unos segundos. Todo se había complicado irrevocablemente desde entonces. Su relación con Edward se había ido directamente al cubo de la basura desde aquellos días; aunque que se acostara con Jacob de aquella forma salvaje, tampoco ayudaba, por supuesto. Ese pensamiento le hizo rodar los ojos, molesta.

Aunque Edward no se había ido por eso; él se había ido porque suponía que ella estaba embarazada. Así que… ella le importaba. Mucho.

De pronto, dio un salto al sentir algo peludo acercase a su mano.

Eran Lua y Torbón, que ya había dejado de ser un cachorrito, para dar paso a un precioso labrador marrón claro de gran tamaño, el cual prometía ser aún más grande y majestuoso ya que aún no tenía el año cumplido.

El acariciar a los perros le brindó una sensación de paz y bienestar, relajándole el organismo e incluso el alma, alejándola de los pensamientos agonizantes que estaba revolviendo en su cabecita.

\- Vosotros no os convertiréis en… algo, ¿verdad? - Preguntó en un murmulló, rodando los ojos divertida.

Torbón, como cachorro que aún era, quería jugar, y Bella le dio el placer; placer para ambos. Corrieron, cayeron, se revolcaron en la arena, mientras uno gruñía y la otra jadeaba muerta de risa.

Hasta que de pronto, se oyó no muy lejos un quejido lastimero y Torbón chilló.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó a la nada, levantándose de un salto. Giró su mirada al cachorro, que tenía la vista fija hacía los árboles, unos metros en línea recta desde su posición. - ¿Qué pasa Torbón? - El perro la miró, como si realmente la entendiera, y volvió a gemir, hasta que salió corriendo.

Bella tenía los pelos de punta; notó una corriente que se le apoderaba del cuerpo y como una fuerza llenaba su sistema.

Se miró las manos, las cuales ya comenzaban a brillar ligeramente.

Así que nada más que el perro salió corriendo, ella salió detrás de él.

En cuanto se adentró en el bosque, a unos pocos metros, se encontró el cuerpo de Lua tirado en el suelo.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Gimió Bella notando que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. - ¡Luaaaa! - La llamó sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

Estaba aterrorizada de acercarse y comprobar lo que suponía: Que estaba muerta.

Torbón se acercó a su madre y comenzó a gemir lastimosamente, lamiendo el cuerpo inerte de la perra.

Bella fue acercándose despacio, hasta llegar donde estaba el cachorro.

\- Dejame ver… - Le susurró al cachorro, apartándolo un poco de su madre.

No llegó ni tan siquiera a tocar a la perra, la mano le quedó suspendida en el aire. La imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos la hizo casi hasta marearse:

Lua tenía una dentada en el cuello. Una muy característica y que por desgracia conocía:

Un vampiro había drenado a la perra, matándola. Desangrándola hasta la muerte.

\- ¡Noooooo! Maldita seassssss…. - Aulló con dolor y rabia.

El ruido de una ramita rompiéndose a su espalda la hizo girarse.

\- Ummm… Tu me vas a quitar el mal sabor que me ha dejado esa asquerosa perra – Murmuró el causante del ruido.

Era un chico espectacularmente guapo. Tenía el pelo rubio largo hasta las orejas; las fracciones cinceladas a la perfección, otorgándole unos rasgos hermosos y masculinos. Un cuerpo glorioso, ligeramente marcado. Vestía bastante bien, como un chico normal de unos veinte años.

Hasta ahí, todo era normal…

Pero su hermoso rostro estaba enfundado en una piel blanca, pálida y pincelado con dos marcadas malvas bajo los ojos. Sus ojos, eran rojos. De un rojo vívido y brillante.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, preciosa? - Le preguntó de forma seductora.

\- Sí. - Le contestó segura, el vampiro sonrió complacido y un tanto extrañado – Es un lástima que vayas a morir. - El vampiro frunció el ceño, descolocado.

\- ¿Qué?…

\- ¿Tú has matado a la perra? - Le preguntó Bella siguiendo el tono tranquilo y seguro en la voz.

\- Sí. Debía alimentarme… Llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo, y… se puso a tiro. No te preocupes, sufrirás poco tiempo por su pérdida – Sonrió socarrón. Bella pestañeó suavemente, con petulancia.

\- Te has equivocado de sitio, de mascota y de humana- Se inclinó de hombros, con un gesto infantil.

Enderezó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en el vampiro, el cual estaba descolocado por las formas de la chica. Lo normal era que huyera, que gritara… pero no. Ahí estaba delante de él, tan tranquila.

Su hálito de luz no se hizo esperar; lanzó con una fuerza descomunal, partiéndolo en dos de una primera estocada.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! Pero… Pero… ¿Qué eres tú? - Preguntó mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Su mirada seguía fija en él; y en el mismo momento en que pensó que iba a descuartizarlo, lo hizo. Lanzó varias ráfagas de luz seguidas, con potencia y precisión, hasta que el vampiro quedó reducido a trocitos.

\- ¡Jódete cabrón! - Lo miró con repugnancia.

Gimoteos doloridos de Torbón, la devolvieron a la realidad; se acercó al cachorro y se acurrucó a su lado, acariciándolo con ternura.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos con sentimiento; le había dolido tremendamente que ese vampiro asqueroso hubiese segado la vida de la perra, dejando al cachorro sin madre.

Entonces, mientras lloraba desconsolada, un hocico le dio un golpe en el hombro haciéndola levantar la cabeza.

Al hacerlo, un enorme lobo estaba a su lado, gimoteando bajito.

Su primera reacción fue dar un salto y llevarse la mano la pecho por el susto, pero el temor rápidamente desapareció; incluso pudo percatarse de que su halo se había desconectado; él sabía que ahora, estaba segura con ese enorme lobo.

\- Jake… - Murmuró con la voz tomada por la llantina. - Esa asquerosa sanguijuela ha matado a Lua… la ha dejado seca – Notaba como la rabia se apoderaba de su sistema, otra vez.

Jacob le dio otra carantoña con su hocico, y restregó su cabeza por su hombro hasta llegar a su cara.

\- ¡Oh, venga, Jake…! Me vas a llenar la cara de pelos…

Y en ese comentario hubo un cambio; uno que nadie esperaba, ni la propia Bella. En ese comentario había risa. Era divertido, era amistoso… Se palpaba la camaradería entre ambos.

El lobo se giró para desaparecer, mientras Bella lo observaba.

\- ¡Eh! Ahora no te convertirás en chico y te presentaras delante de mi en pelotas, ¿verdad? - Bella fingió una cara de asco, pero la sonrisa en sus labios delataba la travesura de su comentario. El lobo soltó un gruñido en respuesta y desapareció.

\- Ejem, ejem… - Bella se volteó para encontrarse tras de si a Alice y a Emmet.

\- ¡Bella…! - La llamó Alice – Estás… ¡bien! - Exclamó sorprendida – Muy controlada y entera… y despierta. - Bella se inclinó de hombros.

\- He estado practicando con mi escudo estas últimas semanas… No quería volver a descontrolarme si tenía que usarlo de nuevo como aquella vez. - Respondió muy normal, dejando a Alice y a Emmet perplejos. - Además, el propio escudo sabe que vosotros sois del mismo bando y no se pone a la defensiva.

Jacob apareció, vestido, junto con Quil.

\- Bella… - La llamó mirándolo con ternura. - Siento mucho lo de Lua. Y… siento que estuvieses sola para enfrentarte a él.

\- Por lo de la sanguijuela no te preocupes – Miró hacía Alice y Emmet con disculpa en la mirada por la palabra – No ha sido nada… Era débil – Escupió como veneno. - Me duele lo de Lua… mucho.

Todos los presentes la miraban con cuidado. No sabían muy bien como actuar frente a Bella. Ya que parecía muy entera tras liquidar a ese vampiro, pero a sabiendas de lo mal que se había tomado su secreto cuando se enteró… Estaban bastante perdidos.

\- Bueno, creo que debería irme… - Murmuró Bella. - ¿Podrías… enterrar a Lua? - Le preguntó a Jacob con las lágrimas a punto de derramarsele otra vez.

\- Espera… - La llamó Jake - ¿Qué hacías aquí? - Era extraño que Bella hubiese subido a la Push. Llevaba dos meses sin acercarse a la reserva.

\- Nada… - Contestó ella sintiéndose cohibida. Era lógico que le preguntase, pero tras lo sucedido no encontraba excusa.

Realmente no podía explicar a qué había subido. Ni ella misma lo sabía.

\- Edward estaría orgulloso de ti – Soltó Alice cuando Bella ya se había volteado para irse.

Ese comentario la hizo quedarse quieta, congelada. El corazón le dio un repique con solo la mención de ese nombre.

\- ¿Te importa qué se lo comente la próxima vez que llame? - Le preguntó de forma muy natural. Pero Alice estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Bella, por supuesto.

\- Claro… no hay problema – Susurró Bella.

\- Y de paso dile que no está embarazada – Soltó Jacob. - Eso seguro que le ayuda a decidirse a volver. ¿No hay problema con eso, no Bella? - Jacob le siguió el juego a Alice.

\- Podéis decirle lo que queráis. - Soltó con la voz tomada, echando a andar apurada.

.

De lo que nadie se percató, ya que estaban entretenidos en exceso picando a Bella, era que otro vampiro los observaba a lo lejos, agazapado en un árbol; oteando, completamente perplejo y enojado, lo que sucedía.

Una humana, una a primera vista simple humana, se había cargado de un plumazo a su compañero.

Era inaudito que un humano matara a un vampiro; era deshonroso para los de su especie. Insultante.

.

Esa noche, de madrugada, Bella permanecía sentada en su cama con el móvil en la mano.

Llevaba horas en la misma posición, y con un texto escrito decidiendo si mandar el mensaje o no.

" _No estoy embarazada"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Bella vuelve a verse involucrada en los temas "terroríficos" de Forks y la reserva._**

 ** _¿Que creéis? ¿Le mandará el mensaje a Edward o no?_**

 ** _En unos días, el siguiente... :-)_**


	26. Chapter 26 Capítulo 24

**HOLAAAAAAA!**

 **Otro capi cargadito!**

 **Y con sorpresitaaaaaa!**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 25**

* * *

.

 _Esa noche, de madrugada, Bella permanecía sentada en su cama con el móvil en la mano._

 _Llevaba horas en la misma posición, y con un texto escrito, decidiendo si mandar el mensaje o no._

 _"No estoy embarazada"_

.

Pero Bella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese mensaje, o lo que Edward podría leer, entre líneas, en él. Era una invitación clara a que volviera. A que volviera con una implícita promesa a más.

.

A cientos de kilómetros, Edward se retorcía en su dolor. En la añoranza de su casa, de su familia, de sus amigos y… de Bella.

No sabía qué era lo que más le dolía, si pensar en ella, o intentar olvidarla.

El recuerdo de su sonrisa, de sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos traviesos… Su olor, sus caricias, el sonido de sus gemidos cuando la había echo suya…

Todo era doloroso en extremo.

Pero el peor recuerdo, aún sin serlo realmente, era el imaginarla embarazada de su amigo. De su camarada, de su hermano.

Después de esas semanas en soledad y reflexión, había entendido a Jacob; o casi. Aún seguía muy enfadado. Pero podía ver el remordimiento en los ojos del chico y la forma sincera y triste en que le decía a Alice que no soportaba la idea de que se fuera.

Pero el saber que Bella llevaba el hijo de su amigo en su vientre… Le hacía arder.

El dolor era similar al de su trasformación.

Agónico. Lento. Demoledor.

Igual que quemarse en un hoguera en vida. Sentir lenguas de fuego puro lamer tu cuero lentamente, igual que un amante entregado.

Eso es lo que sentía cuando pensaba en Bella:

El dolor de la separación.

Varias veces había pensado en que tendría que volver. No podía comportarse como un chiquillo, pero solo el pensar en ser testigo de como iba trascurriendo el embarazo de la chica que amaba hasta el delirio, era llamar otra vez a esas lenguas ardientes.

En los más de tres meses que llevaba desterrado, solo había mandado dos mensajes. Uno a Alice en exclusiva y otro a toda la familia.

No tenían motivos para preocuparse, por supuesto, era simplemente la deferencia para con su familia.

" _Estoy bien"_

Se había limitado a escribir. Pero sabía que eso, aliviaría un poco la carga de pesar de la familia.

Aún no se había atrevido a llamar porque sabía que entre todos intentarían convencerlo de que volviese y no estaba listo.

Realmente no sabía cuándo lo iba a estar.

Pero llevaba días con una sensación extraña; como si algo estuviese por pasar.

No sabía si era su mente que le jugaba una mala pasada, dándole excusas para volver o si por el contrario, sus sensaciones eran reales y algo estaba pasando.

Durante varios días seguidos, había bajado hasta el punto donde llegaba cobertura y encendía el móvil para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje; Y todos los días el móvil le mostraba la misma respuesta:

" _No hay mensajes nuevos"_

" _¡Qué pensabas Edward!… ¿Qué ella te llamaría declarándote su amor? Le das asco… Te repudia por lo que eres; ¡asúmelo!"_

 _._

Después de eso, durante semanas no volvió a estar operativo. Anduvo deambulando como un ermitaño, sin asearse o cambiarse de ropa… por los picos de las montañas.

Se daba asco a si mismo, y esa es la imagen que quería dar. Regodearse en la imagen que él creía que Bella tenía de él; de los de su especie.

Pero esa sensación de que algo pasaba, seguía sin abandonarlo.

.

.

Desde la muerte de Lua, unas semanas atrás, Forks había sido atacado varias veces por vampiros nómadas. Demasiados. Y esos acontecimientos tenían en alerta al grupo.

\- Es raro… Hemos matado cinco vampiros en un mes – Murmuraba Embry, asombrado.

\- Algo está pasando. Esto no es normal – Acompañó Jasper.

\- Lo máximo que habíamos llegado a matar fueron… ¿Qué? ¿Diez, once en un año? - Preguntaba retóricamente Leah, ganándose el asentimiento del resto.

Todos estaban hablando en murmullos, a la hora del almuerzo, callando de golpe una vez Bella se hubo acercado a la mesa.

Se los quedó mirando con sospecha; sabía que algo tramaban o algo pasaba. Que sucedía algo, estaba segura, e iba a compartirlo con ellos.

A estas alturas, le ofendía que la dejaran de lado.

\- ¿Que es lo qué pasa? - Preguntó molesta – Sé que algo grave está pasando. Os noto alterados… No quiero que me dejéis al margen. - Refunfuñó.

\- O estás dentro o no. - Contestó Jasper serio. - No puedes pretender saber y permanecer al margen.

\- Entro. - Sentenció segura, sin pensárselo. Todos se la quedaron mirando atónitos.

Bella tomó asiento y tras lanzar un largo y sonoro suspiro, comenzó a hablar:

\- Ayer por la tarde, poco antes de que llegara mi padre, un vampiro andaba deambulando cerca de mi casa. - Todos jadearon – Lo supe porque mi escudo se activó de golpe; alertándome de un peligro que acechaba. Así que me adentré en el bosque detrás de mi casa y tras dar unos pocos pasos… ¡zas! Allí estaba, esperándome – Suspiró.

\- ¡Dios mío Bella! - Rezó Alice asombrada, al igual que el resto. Bella alzó la mano, restándole importancia.

\- No fue nada… Pero… - Todos la instaron a continuar con las respiraciones contenidas - Cuando me acerqué a él y bueno… comencé a brillar más fuerte, él me dijo algo – Bella frunció el ceño, mostrando la preocupación que le dieron las palabras del vampiro.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Bella? - Apremió Emmet.

\- Me dijo… "Así que tú eres la humana" - Bella miró para sus amigos con esa preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Todos miraban para Bella con los ojos saliéndoseles de las cuencas.

Eso podría explicar el desfile desproporcionado de vampiros en el último mes.

\- El vampiro que mataste en la reserva… el que mordió a Lua… ¿Te diste cuenta si pudiera venir acompañado? - Le preguntó Jasper. Bella negó.

\- Tuvo que ser eso. Debía tener una pareja o un compañero, pero escapar sin que ninguno de nosotros lo viese. - Relataba Jasper. - Y haber informado a otros vampiros nómadas.

\- Se sentiría ofendido por la manera en la que una "humana" aniquiló a su compañero y se ha movilizado, encontrando y azuzando a otros vampiros para que vengan aquí, a por… - Alice lanzó un rápido movimiento de ojos hacía Bella.

Todos en la mesa volvieron a fijar su mirada en ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Alice? - Bella entendió perfectamente lo que Alice decía, pero quería, necesitaba, escuchárselo decir de su propia boca.

\- Que has ofendido a algún vampiro rencoroso y muy orgulloso, y está movilizando a otros para matarte. - Explicó Jasper. Bella jadeó.

\- ¡Joder Jasper! - Lo reprendió Jacob, el cual se levantó y se acercó a Bella.

Le pasó las manos por sus hombros, haciendo presión en ellos, imitando un masaje a modo de reconfortarla; que se sintiese segura. Leah le sostuvo las manos entre las suyas, mirándola con seguridad.

\- ¡Bueno…! - Alzó la voz ella, animada. - Que vengan… yo no tengo ningún miedo. Estoy sobradamente protegida.

\- Nena… tú duermes, te distraes con frecuencia. - Replicó Rose. - Podrían sorprenderte en cualquier momento.

\- Pero… mi escudo me despertaría al sentir un peligro cerca. - Dudó sobre su propia respuesta.

\- Eso no lo sabemos con exactitud. - Contraatacó la vampira. - No podemos arriesgarnos.

\- En cuanto matemos unos pocos más, las noticias de que no tienen nada que hacer, se correrá y dejaran de venir. - Meditó Emmet. Varios de los presentes asintieron.

\- Bella, tienes que intentar desconectar tu don para mi. - Alice le agarró las manos mirándola con temor – Debes practicar para conseguir aislarme del escudo, así podré tenerte en mis visiones y podré ver si alguien decide acercarse a ti.

\- Lo intentaré. Practicaré, ¿de acuerdo? - Murmuró Bella, comenzando a sentir el terror recorrer su organismo.

\- Bueno… no asustemos a Bella – Jake, volvió a posar sus manos en los hombros de ella, y Bella hizo algo con lo que no contaba: Agarró sus manos, apretándolas con las suyas.

Jacob se agachó y le susurró al oído:

\- No dejaremos que nada te pase, ¿de acuerdo? - Había una promesa más que implícita en sus palabras.

.

Unas semanas después, los vampiros nómadas seguían llegando. Ahora venían en parejas, o incluso en grupos de tres.

No se explicaban de donde habían salido tantos vampiros de repente.

Bella estaba tan asustada por su padre, o por ella misma, de que la pillaran durmiendo o despistada, que apenas dormía. A parte de que en ese tiempo había estado ejercitando su escudo con los chicos; y de forma más privada con Alice, para poder estar en sintonía con ella y que su don no afectara al de la vampira.

No la agotaba, su escudo la protegía del cansancio humano, pero tras largos días de qué aceres, no dormir bien y practicar tanto, el agotamiento podía con ella.

Por lo que Jasper subía por noches a su dormitorio para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño.

De este modo, se convirtió en su protector personal; ya que habían decidido que se harían rondas para vigilar la casa de Bella.

Así que viendo que la presencia de Jasper era buena para Bella y ambos estaban bien juntos, se decidió que el que estaría siempre por las noches con Bella sería él, a parte de que otra pareja rondaba los alrededores de su casa.

.

En una de las noches, dos nómadas se acercaron demasiado a la casa, haciendo a Jasper tener que abandonar a Bella y salir a ayudar a sus hermanos.

\- Tranquila. No pasará nada – La había intentando calmar, una vez que la hubo despertado. - Todo está controlado, ¿de acuerdo? - Bella asentía con la respiración jadeante, el pulso a mil revoluciones y los ojos vidriosos. - Mantén tu escudo activo – la miró con preocupación – Solo por si acaso – Su mirada se tornó dulce y conciliadora.

A Jasper se le partía el alma de verla así. Pero sabía que una vez despierta no había de qué preocuparse con ella; sabía defenderse incluso mejor que ellos mismos; su don era extremadamente efectivo.

Pero ahora que habían recuperado la confianza y el cariño de Bella, no quería fallarla; el vínculo entre ellos, había sido bonito desde el principio, pero desde que se había convertido en "su protector", ese vínculo había crecido y madurado entre ellos, convirtiéndose en una relación fuerte y cómplice.

.

\- Esto no puede seguir así – Gruñó Jacob en una de sus reuniones; las cuales eran casi diarias desde hacía unas semanas. - Cada vez vienen más – Exclamaba sorprendido.

\- No. No es normal… Para nada. - Meditaba Jasper. - ¿Quien sería ese vampiro? O… El que le acompañaba… Deberíamos hacer un viaje a ver si conseguimos enterarnos de algo. No podemos seguir arriesgando así a Bella… - Miró para su amiga con pesar y un cariño infinito – A parte de que está agotada.

\- Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar Forks desprotegido, pero tampoco podemos viajar pocos… - Meditaba Alice, enroscada entre los brazos de Jasper.

Todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez, como siempre que había un conflicto. Era algo muy de los Cullen.

De pronto, alguien soltó una pregunta que hizo a Bella ponerse aun más nerviosa que el que una orda de vampiros la estuviese buscando para matarla:

\- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Edward? - Preguntó Seth. A Bella se le paró el corazón de golpe.

La discusión dio por finalizada casi antes de Seth acabar la pregunta, para intentando ser disimulados, mirar la reacción de Bella.

\- Yo lo he llamado – Contestó Alice. - Pero su móvil no me daba señal. - Suspiró – Lo llamé varias veces seguidas en distintos días… Esa es nuestra clave para dar a entender que algo sucede. Ahora solo hay que esperar a que se mueva y su móvil recupere cobertura. - Suspiró.

Nadie comentó nada más sobre él; ninguno quería incomodar a Bella, ahora que se había involucrado en el grupo como un igual, batalleando junto a ellos y dejando atrás, por fin, sus prejuicios.

-En unos días comienzan las vacaciones de semana Santa. - Jake se giró animado hacía Bella. - Tu padre está pletórico porque volvamos a ser amigos, todos – una sonrisa resplandeciente se escapó de sus labios – Te vendrás a pasar esos días a la reserva; de esa forma, te tendremos protegida y podrás descansar.

\- ¡Es un plan perfecto, Jake! - Aduló Alice. - Haremos una limpieza en casa de Bella para que no sobresalga su olor, y así su padre esté protegido.

\- Igualmente – Rose miró para Bella – Haremos pasadas de reconocimiento para comprobar que todo está bien. - Ambas asintieron. De esa manera a Bella el plan le pareció mucho mejor.

.

Los días de fiesta llegaron y a Charlie le pareció un plan estupendo que Bella pasara allí las vacaciones. Los chicos, con ayuda de Billy y cierta colaboración de Carlisle, le hicieron creer que se iban a ir de acampada todos los días de las vacaciones.

Una vez que Bella salió de casa, aprovechando que su padre estaba en la comisaría, Leah, Embry y Quil hicieron la limpieza de olor para que no hubiese rastro del olor de la chica.

Que no era otra cosa que dejar unas gotas de su orina en sitios concretos de la casa.

Charlie no notaría el olor, pero si algún vampiro se acercaba allí lo único que olisquearía sería el olor a lobo.

En varios días no hubo visitas, pero ninguno se relajaba; aunque pensar que Bella estaría protegida casi quince días en la reserva ayudaba a que el humor de todos se alzara; incluido el de la propia Bella.

.

Dos días después de comenzar las vacaciones, estando relajados en la playa al anochecer, con una hermosa y cálida hoguera, Bella comenzó a brillar; muy tenue, pero los ojos audaces de los vampiros podían vislumbrar ese brillo perfectamente.

Bella había trabajado tanto en su don, que ahora conseguía activar su escudo sin ponerse a brillar como un árbol de navidad.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? Estás brillando – El primero en percatarse fue Jasper, el cual se había convertido en un protector hermano mayor con la chica.

\- No lo sé… Algo pasa. Notó el cosquilleo del escudo en el cuerpo – Se miró las manos y vio el leve resplandor de su hálito en ellas. - Creo que tenemos visita.

Todos se pusieron alerta.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Exclamó Alice. - Si… si que tenemos visita. - Está vez son más… muchos más de lo habitual.

– ¿Puedes ver cuántos, Alice? - Preguntó Jasper.

\- Siete – Sentenció Alice. Ante el jadeo del resto – He visto que en tres minutos estarán aquí. No se cortaran en presentarse aquí delante – Explicó asombrada por su propia visión. - No tienen en cuenta el riesgo, ni el exponerse… - Meneó la cabeza confusa. - Vienen decididos con un fin, cueste lo que cueste.

\- Esto no tiene buena pinta… No es normal.

\- ¿Llamamos al resto? - Preguntó Jacob mirando al grupo.

\- Podremos con ellos, tranquilo Jake. Tenemos a Bella. - Emmet le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

\- Cuatro vampiros, dos lobos y una humana… ¿Contra siete vampiros? - Preguntó Leah con el timbre de voz notoriamente preocupado.

\- Pero la humana vale como nosotros seis… O más… - Añadió Emmet encendido por la euforia de la batalla.

\- Nada más que te transformes, lanza un aviso… Solo por si acaso. - Indicó Jasper a Jacob.

\- ¡Vamos entonces! Debemos interceptarlos antes de que se acerquen a la reserva. - Apremió Jake.

Habían estado practicando con Bella tácticas defensivas y ofensivas; cómo organizarse, y posicionarse.

Bella siempre se quedaba un paso por detrás, protegida por uno de ellos expresamente. El cual solía ser Jasper; dándole instrucciones de cuando debía atacar.

\- No habíamos practicado esta ofensiva – Anunció Bella nerviosa. - Son siete…

\- Tranquila… tenemos algo que ellos no... a tí. - Le sonrió, regalándole una dulce caricia en la mejilla. - Además, yo no voy a apartarme de tu lado.

Bella se subió encima de Jake, y volaron a través de la playa hacía el bosque, guiados por la visión de Alice.

Llegaron justo unos segundos antes que el grupo de nómadas y les dio tiempo para posicionarse.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí… tantos? - Preguntó Emmet en representación del grupo.

\- Venimos a cazar. Este es buen sitio para nosotros. - Respondió uno de los nómadas.

\- Este territorio está ocupado. Debéis iros… sois demasiados para alimentaros en un pueblo tan pequeño como este.

\- Si, por supuesto… vosotros sois los "vegetarianos" Cullen. - Contestó el mismo vampiro con sorna. - Ya habíamos oído hablar de vosotros. - Eso dejó a los Cullen sorprendidos.

\- Pues también habréis escuchado que defendemos fieramente nuestro territorio – Atacó Rose.

\- Eso de que es vuestro territorio… - Volvió a usar el mismo tono casi ofensivo. - Habrá que verlo.

Tras eso, se inició una discusión entre todos, hasta que una de las vampiras, aprovechando el despiste por el intercambios de gritos e insultos, intentó llegar hasta Bella.

Cuando la tenía a solo unos metros, se lanzó por ella. Pero Bella y Jasper tenían sobradamente ensayada esa posibilidad de ataque. El vampiro la había llevado hasta casi la extenuación practicando su defensa, como actuar, estudiar la situación… Necesitaba convertirla en una soldado para que estuviese preparada.

\- Ahora Bella… ¡Ya! - Ordenó en un susurro pero enérgico.

Tal como Jasper le indicó, Bella arremetió contra la vampira partiéndola en varios trozos de un solo rafagazo.

\- Esa es la humana… - Exclamaron varios nómadas al ver el ataque. - Es fulminante.

\- ¿Qué queréis de la humana? - Preguntó Alice. - Sabemos que venís por ella.

\- Eso no es cosa tuya – Contestó otro miembro del grupo de los nómadas. - Son tratos de los que tu no tienes porque saber.

\- Antes o después, la mataremos… Si no nosotros, él lo hará. - Contestó una chica, una vampira, ganándose un gruñido por parte del que parecía ser el cabecilla.

Otro de los vampiros cambió su posición, acercándose a Bella por otro flanco; Jasper al ver el movimiento, lo tanteó, impidiéndole que siguiera con sus intenciones.

\- Ella será una de los nuestros pronto… Así que… Tenéis el tiempo contado – Contestando el mismo tono burlón que había usado el cabecilla instantes antes con Emmet.

Eso pilló desprevenida a Bella. No sabía hasta qué punto lo que había dicho Alice era cierto o no; ya que había tenido visiones de ella desde que perfeccionó su escudo, dándole acceso al don precognitivo de Alice y no había querido decirle nada sobre esas visiones.

" _¿Esa podría ser una de esas visiones? ¿Yo convertida en vampira? Esa sería la solución para que Edward y yo estuviésemos juntos… ¡Yo…! ¿una vampira?"_

Esos pensamientos distrajeron a Bella demasiado, y no escuchó la orden de Jasper de que te atacara, y no dándole a él tiempo de reacción; para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, el susodicho vampiro tenía a Bella atrapada tapándole la visión.

Se habían percatado, o alguien los había avisado, de que su punto de lanzamiento era ese: los ojos.

\- ¡Bella! - Gritaron. Los habían pillado desprevenidos; más que eso, no eran conscientes de que Bella era una humana, no una de los suyos; No podía equipararse a ellos, por ser humana… los humanos se despistan.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Y ahora qué pasa? - Comentó el cabecilla acercándose a Bella y acariciándole uno de sus brazos con cierta sensualidad, la cual hizo a Bella estremecerse. - ¿Te pongo los pelos de punta? - le preguntó el vampiro – Cuando te desangre lentamente, - le susurró acercándose a su oído y acariciándole la cara con la suya – Verás que erótico te parece… Bueno… Eso, o te dolerá terriblemente – Se echó a reír. - Y os voy a permitir que miréis – Se dirigió al resto.

\- ¡Suéltala! - Bramó Jasper – Te mataré con mis propias manos – Su ton era helado y terrorífico.

\- ¿Qué ganáis con esto? ¿Qué os han prometido? - Soltó Alice. La cual acababa de ver planes dispersos y a uno de los suyos hablándole a una multitud, en una visión rápida. - Porque no os servirá de nada. Este territorio es nuestro… y somos más, y más lobos. No podréis echarnos de aquí. - No estaba segura de que fuera eso, pero tras décadas escuchar a Jasper hablar de las batallas que se formaban antaño por el territorio, se tiró el farol por si el tema iba de eso; sobre el territorio.

El cabecilla se quedó estático; meditabundo.

¡Bingo! Alice había dado en el clavo.

\- ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada! - bramó malhumorado el vampiro. - Voy a matar a esa humana delante de vosotros sin que podáis hacer nada. - Su voz era tenebrosa y hasta jocosa.

.

Mientras estos echos sucedían, otro vampiro estaba en la retaguardia, a la espera del momento justo para entrar en acción.

No iba a permitir que nadie tocase a Bella; jamás.

.

.

 **¿Quién creéis que será ese vampiro?**

 **Venga... se admiten sugerencias...**

 **Cuantos más comentarios, más rápido subo el siguiente capi!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	27. Chapter 27 Capítulo 26

**HOLAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Por fin estoy aquí.**

 **Me ha costado un montón el volver a escribir el capítulo... ¡UFFF!**

 **Pero bueno... he estado obligandome unos días, hasta que la musa de la inspiración ha vuelto :-)**

 **Capi con sorpresita... os dejo que lo disfrutéis!**

 **.**

 **Cuando un pensamiento de Bella, está así... "- -" es que "alguien" la puede oír ;-) Adivinais quién la podrá escuchar?**

 **CAPITULO 26**

* * *

 **.**

Alice suspiró de alivio. Pero no podía estar tranquila; aún no.

\- Moriréis todos. - Soltó de pronto Alice. - No tenéis ni idea de con quien os estáis metiendo. - Su tono era tranquilo; calmado. - Da igual lo que os hayan prometido... os han mentido.

\- Nadie se mete con los Cullen – Agregó Rose, con tono petulante.

\- Y vosotros os habéis pasado... muy mucho. - Emmet relajó su postura, despreocupadamente.

Los nómadas se comenzaron a poner nerviosos. La forma tranquila con la que les hablaban los Cullen, no les gustaba.

Esos vampiros eran más de lo que parecían y de lo que Amush les había contado.

\- Bella... - la llamó Jasper – ¿En serio te vas a dejar hacer de menos? Piensa Bella... Piensa.

\- ¡Cállate! - Bramó el cabecilla, notablemente nervioso. - Un movimiento en falso y se acabó.

Bella estaba aterrada. Que la desprobelleran del sentido de la vista, con lo que ella apuntaba, sumado a las palabras lascivas y asquerosas de ese vampiro, la habían dejado paralizada.

 _"Con lo que apunto... No con lo que disparo..."_

Pensó, por fin entrando en razón.

 _"Vas a haber lamentado este día, cabrón chupasangres"_

Nada más entrar en razón y dejar atrás su terror, su halo empezó a funcionar de nuevo. El brillo de su cuerpo comenzó a ascender envolviendo su cuerpo.

El vampiro que la tenía sugeta, se asustó. Amush les había dicho que la cegaran, que así no disparaba, ya que era su punto de acción. La tenían sugeta y cegada, pero ella estaba brillando.

\- Esta brillando – Susurró con la voz tomada. El cabecilla se giró, asombrándose.

\- Pero qué coño... - Murmuró.

El brillo de Bella se hizo más intenso y más fuerte, haciendo al vampiro raptor soltarla de golpe.

\- ¡Joder... me quema! - Bramó, sugetándose las manos.

\- ¡No la sueltes! - Grito el líder.

Pero ya era tarde.

\- Ahora Bella, detrás de tí. ¡Lanza con fuerza! – La motivó Jasper.

.

El vampiro que observaba la escena, comunicándose con Alice, entró en acción guiado por su hermana.

Bella lanzó con todas sus fuerzas pulverizando al vampiro que segundos antes la tenía retenida y cegada, no quedando de él poco menos que polvo.

Rápidamente volvió a su posición, a por el líder; a por el que la había tocado de esa manera, en cierta forma, tan íntima.

Justo cuando se giró y lanzó su halo, Edward se había subido a sus hombros y lo tenía sujetó dispuesto a decapitarlo. Era el momento en que Alice le había dicho de actuar, ya que el vampiro estaría distraido por la liberación de Bella.

Bella se quedó paralizada de ver ahí a Edward. Se congeló; el aire se le quedó agarrotado en los pulmones, los ojos y la boca abiertas y el pulso disparado.

 _"¿¡Edward!?"_

Pero fue una reacción de tan solo dos segundos. Su halo estaba cargado y listo para disparar, pero le dio tiempo para desviarlo y no darle de lleno a Edward.

Al final entre los dos, y sin estar ensayado, se deshicieron del cabecilla. Ella lo partió en dos y Edward le arrancó la cabeza. Trabajaron como un equipo bien organizado, sin tan siquiera proponérselo.

Pero la tensión del momento, era palpable entre ellos.

El resto del grupo, aprovecho el albaroto para deshacerse del resto de los nómadas; los cuales se habían quedado paralizados al ver a Bella actuar.

Cuando todo acabó, que fue menos de un minuto, Jasper se lanzó por Bella embolviéndola en un abrazo protector.

.

Durante unos minutos, había pasado miedo real. Mucho miedo al ver la alta posibilidad de que mataran a Bella delante de su cara sin él poder hacer nada.

\- ¡Bella! - Envolvió su nombre en un lamento. - ¡Por Dios santo! - La apretó con cuidado entre sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, Jasper – Sollozó ella acurrucándose en el pecho del vampiro con mimo. - Lo siento muchísimo... Me despisté un segundo...

\- Shuu... Tranquila... No ha pasado nada.

Pero Bella tenía su mirada fija en dos ojos dorados que la observaban fijamente a menos de dos metros de distancia.

 _"¡Dios mio... Está aquí!"_

\- ¡Edward! - Llamó Alice lanzándose al cuello de su hermano. - ¿Estás bien? Siento haberme confundido en darte la señal de que actuaras... - Rodó los ojos y suspiró. - Pero no soy capaz a ver a Bella. Su don me bloquea.

\- Tranquila Alice, no ha pasado nada. Bella ha rectificado justo en el último momento. - Solo el sentir el cosquilleo de pronunciar su nombre entre sus labios, lo hizo estremecer.

Al igual que a Bella, que el sonido de su nombre salir de la boca de Edward, era como la mejor de las melodias.

\- Bella ha practicado mucho en las últimas semanas. Está convirtiéndose en una gran luchadora. - El orgullo le salía a Jasper a borbotones. Bella lo miró con una dulce sonrisa, aún estrechada entre los brazos del vampiro.

\- ¡Bella! ¡Maldita sea! - Bramó Jacob. - ¿En qué coño estabas pensando? ¿Cuántas veces te han dicho Jasper y Rose que no te distraigas? ¡Qué estés concentrada! ¡Joder Bella! - Gruñó completamente enfadado.

\- Tranquilo Jacob... - Emmet le puso una mano en el hombro, a intención de restar importancia a lo ocurrido. - Bella es humana. - Le lanzó una mirada cómplice, cargada de preocupación. - ¿Estás bien enana? - Bella asintió.

\- ¡Por eso mismo! - Se había ido acercando a Bella hasta quedar a poco más de un paso – Bella... hemos estado a punto... No sabes cuán cerca hemos estado de perderte. - Suspiró audiblemente. - Un mordisco... Un solo mordisco y estás perdida. - La sujetó por los hombros. - Bella... - murmuró, ahora más suave y tranquilo. Dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios, rodando los ojos.

\- Lo sé, Jake... Lo siento... Pero... - Bella agachó la cabeza, abrumada. Jake tenía razón, pero el pensamiento de ella vampira, de ella con Edward, la habían echo evadirse por completo del campo de batalla. - Me despisté... un segundo. Y... ¡ya, ya sé que eso basta! - levantó la cabeza - pero se me fue la cabeza.

Jake volvió a suspirar, pero la cara de arrepentimiento de Bella, lo rompió. Esa chica era y sería, siempre su más ferviente debilidad. Su talón de a quiles.

La agarró con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba y la estrechó entre sus brazos, en un gesto protector y de alivio al ver a su amiga... a _su_ mejor amiga sana y salva.

Bella le devolvió el gesto, rodeándolo por la espalda con sus brazos, apretando el abrazo.

También ella había pasado miedo, por supuesto que lo había pasado y ahora, entre los brazos de _su_ gran amigo, se sentía protegida y a salvo.

\- Bella, me has dado un susto de muerte... - murmuró él, hablándole al oído, metiendo su rostro entre el pelo de la chica – No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca... Serás la primera humana capaz de matar a un licántropo de un infarto – En su voz se denotaba la sonrisa de sus labios, tras la broma.

\- Lo prometo – Jacob también sintió sobre su pecho la sonrisa en los labios de Bella.

A quien no le hacía ni la menor de las gracias, era a Edward, el cual contemplaba la escena con el rictus marcado por la ira y los celos.

Esa intimidad entre ellos, lo enervaba a puntos insospechados.

.

 _"No están juntos Edward... Las cosas han cambiado mucho en estos meses que llevas fuera. Ellos han hablado y aclarado las cosas... pero les ha llevado mucho esfuerzo llegar a esto"_

Pensó Alice, calmando a su hermano.

 _"Tranquilo Edward... no sientas celos. No están juntos. Ella no tiene esa clase de sentimientos por él"_

Jasper también quiso aclararle, mentalmente, a Edward lo que pasaba.

Jacob y Edward compartieron una mirada, mientras el primero, seguía estrechando entre sus brazos a Bella.

En los ojos de Jake se observaba la alegría de ver a su amigo, a su hermano; pero los ojos de Edward destilaban un odio profundo.

Edward observaba la situación completamente anonadado con el ceño fruncido. Las palabras de sus hermanos lo habían aliviado solo hasta cierto punto.

Pero quedaba otro detalle...

 _¿Habían convertido a Bella en una soldado? ¿Siendo una humana?_

Alice lo observaba en silencio, preveyendo el mal humor de su hermano por ver a Bella luchando entre lobos y vampiros; Poniendo su vida en juego. Cosa a parte, era verla entre los brazos de Jake, cuando ni siquiera se había acercado a él, después de tantas semanas fuera.

Era cuestión de unos segundos que él saltase.

\- ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? - Soltó asombrado, mirándolos con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas. Alice aguantó la sonrisa - Bella... está aprendiendo tácticas defensivas y ofensivas, ¿con vosotros? - Pestañeó, no dando crédito a lo que él mismo estaba diciendo.

\- Si. Y es la mejor. - contestó Jasper. - Entre todos la protegemos, para que su debilidad humana no le juegue malas pasadas. Pero es la más efectiva, la más mortal de todos.

\- ¿Su debilidad humana? - Alzó la voz Edward, visiblemente enfadado. - ¡Es una humana Jasper! - Rodó los ojos con petulancia – Y ya veo como la protegeis – Lo miró con intención.

\- Lo de hoy ha sido un fallo que no debe repetirse. Esta era una táctica que teníamos estudiada, pero algo la ha despistado;... si no, no hubiese pasado nada. - Contraatacó Jasper.

\- Se despistó porque es humana. - Volvió a insistir Edward.

A todas estas, Bella observaba la situación como un espectador. No se atrevía a abrir la boca. La presencia de Edward la impactaba y la anulaba demasiado como para hablar, o tan siquiera pensar.

Rosalie, Alice y Leah, que se había convertido en humana, se acercaron a Bella, para trasmitirle su preocupación y apoyo.

\- Tranquila Bella… Esto no volverá a pasar más. No dejaremos que vuelvas a estar en peligro. - Explicó Rose malhumorada. No con la chica en sí… Si no, por lo que pudo haber pasado.

Todos, incluido ella misma, le habían tomado un apego… un cariño profundo a la chica. Era _su niña_.

.

Edward fue acercándose, mientras discutía con Jasper, y entonces Bella se percató que la camiseta de Edward tenía un roto en uno de sus costados.

Su preocupación por él, anuló por completo la sensación abrumadora por la presencia del vampiro; de _su_ vampiro.

\- ¡Dios mío, Edward! - Exclamó alarmada.

Sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, acortó los pocos pasos que los separaban agarrando su camiseta sin ningún tipo de pudor.

\- Tu camiseta... - Murmuró compungida agachándose hasta la altura del roto.

La agarró entre sus manos, y la levantó. En su piel no había nada; absolutamente nada. Ni el más mínimo rastro de que lo hubiese herido.

\- ¡Oh...! - Jadeó, pestañeando seguido, asombrada.

Edward giró el torso para mirar a Bella; la cual alzó la cabeza mirando al vampiro a la cara, y por vez primera directamente a los ojos y a menos de 20 centímetros de distancia.

\- Si, bueno... Me alcanzaste – Sonrió algo forzado – Pero solo fue un rasguño. No ha sido nada. Tranquila. - Edward tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no lanzarse a ella y besarla; estrecharla entre sus brazos como había echo Jake.

Bella se alzó, quedando cara a cara con Edward; pero aún sujetando la camiseta en un gesto inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué... qué te alcancé? - Su voz sonaba rota. - Yo... lo siento... - Tragó saliva, intentando serenarse.

\- No ha sido nada. Estoy bien. - Sonrió, está vez un poquito más genuino. El ver a Bella preocupada por él lo ablandó - Aunque he de reconocer que dolió – Rodó los ojos y el corazón de Bella repiqueó - Si que lanzas fuerte – Alzó las cejas, mostrándole una tímida sonrisa torcida.

\- Podría haberte partido en dos, sin querer. - Murmuró entre dientes agachando la cabeza con pesar. Su corazón tronaba; aunque en esos momento ya no sabía si por preocupación o por la sonrisa que le había dado.

Edward le alzó la cara posando su dedo índice en la barbilla de Bella.

 _"¡Oh... Solo con rozarme con un dedo, siento mis piernas temblar! Cuánto he echado en falta su tacto... ¡Joder... no te dejes llevar Bella... Céntrate!"_

\- Pero no lo hiciste. Eres rápida. Pudiste cambiar la dirección de la ráfaga justo a tiempo – En su voz se advertía la adoración.

Bella no podía aguantarle la mirada. Le quemaba. Le ardía en lo más dentro de su alma.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza. Y su mirada se fue otra vez al roto de la camiseta.

Frunció el ceño, confundida por la falta de marca en la cintura de Edward; donde debía haber por lo menos una ligera raya.

En las últimas semanas Bella se había convertido en una experta en vampiros. Los Cullen la habían dado lecciones claras y concisas sobre su naturaleza. Por lo que sabía que tras un disparo, con la fuerza con que había lanzado, le debería dejar a Edward una marca en su piel la cual tardaría varios minutos en desaparecer por completo.

\- Edward cicatriza muy rápido; es asombroso su poder de curación – Intervino Alice; pareciera que le hubiese leído el pensamiento a Bella, la cual se puso colorada sintiéndose "pillada".

\- ¡Oh! - Murmuró.

\- Ya te explicamos que somos como los humanos... parecidos entre nosotros. No idénticos. Cada uno tiene su particularidad. - La vampira se inclinó de hombros, lanzándole una dulce sonrisa a la chica.

Bella estaba asombrada; maravillada incluso. Pero ese - ¡Oh! - acompañado de su cara de asombro, a Edward no le pareció de adoración, ni mucho menos; sino de todo lo contrario. Él, erróneamente, creyó que ese detalle la hacía repudiarlo aún más. Ya que Edward seguía pensando que Bella se arrepentía y le asqueaba el haberse acostado con él; con un vampiro.

Bella por su parte, no es que hubiese cambiado radicalmente de parecer respecto a los vampiros; pero ya no sentía ese asco de antaño. Ya no los repudiaba, bueno, solo y exclusivamente a los Cullen; pero Edward, era un Cullen. Ellos eran sus amigos, sus camaradas... sus hermanos.

Si era cierto que Bella seguía un poco confusa y abrumada respecto a Edward, y el que hubiese vuelto así de pronto, no ayudaba a su mente a aclararse. Pero ella estaba más que contenta de su regreso.

Edward dio un paso largo hacía atrás, alejándose de Bella, obligándola así a soltarle la camiseta y dejar de mirarle la piel. Se sentía asqueado consigo mismo, por la mirada de Bella.

\- Si Bella... yo soy igual a los que matas. Exactamente igual – le soltó con rabia en la voz – Como dice Alice, cada uno con su peculiaridad – Su voz sonó sarcástica hasta lo petulante. Su mirada, acompañó su declaración, dejando a Bella completamente pasmada. - Pero morimos exactamente igual. - Sonrió arrogante – Conmigo, simplemente tendrías que disparar más fuerte… pero seguro que podrías. Los tienes a todos enamorados – Su tono cambió al decir la última palabra, mostrando una rabia más que patente; a parte de la mirada envenenada que le lanzó a Jacob.

Bella abrió los ojos, pasmada por las palabras y el tono dañino que Edward estaba usando con ella.

" _Yo me preocupo y él, a cambio, ¿me contesta así?"_

" _\- A ver si puedes leer esto… ¡Eres un gilipollas Edward!-"_

Él la miró sorprendido, cambiando su cara de rabia, por una de sorpresa. Ella achinó los ojos, enfadada.

El silencio se volvió incómodo de repente. Nadie decía ni hacía nada. Todos miraban de ito en ito de Edward a Bella sin atreverse a intervenir. Y la tensión aumentaba a pasos agigantados.

.

\- ¡Edward... Volviste! - El grito entusiasta de Seth rompió el momento. Por suerte.

\- ¡Seth! ¿Qué tal amigo?

Ambos se unieron un abrazo sincero; se habían echado de menos. Mucho.

Este gesto hizo que el resto del grupo se acercará a Edward, saludándolo y abrazándose.

Bella por su parte, fue separándose del grupo, caminando discretamente hacía atrás; hasta que se tropezó con un bloque de mármol a su espalda:

Alice.

\- ¿Huyes? - Le preguntó fanfarrona. Bella soltó un resoplido.

\- Creo que sí. - Suspiró. - Yo… ¡Uf! Quiero salir de aquí, por favor. - Alice asintió dedicándole una sonrisa gentil y piadosa.

Bella montó sobre la espalda de Alice, acto que siempre le hacía mucha gracia, ya que Bella era un par de centímetros más alta que la vampira, y la visión que mostraban, era como para troncharse.

Mientras ambas chicas se reían, como siempre, del gesto, otro vampiro las contemplaba a la distancia.

Edward observaba todo a su alrededor; lo muchísimo que había cambiado todo desde su marcha. La complicidad de Bella con todos; incluso con Rose, que era la más fría de todos sus hermanos. Todos amaban a la chica.

Pero no la amaban tanto como él.

.

.

 **Ahí tenéis a Edward... Por fin!**

 **Han cambiado muchas cosas; cosas que Edward tendrá que ir averiguando y aceptando.**

 **sobretodo la amistad entre Jake y Bella. Pero... ¿Cómo lo llevará él?**

 **ESPERO VUESTROS REWIEWS!**

 **BESOSSSSSSS CHICASSSSSSSSS!**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA BABYS!**

 **Bueno, esta vez no habéis tenido que esperar tanto, eh?**

 **Ya me estoy poniendo al día, después de mi accidente informático.**

 **Ahora me he puesto al día con este fic, en breves, me pondré con el otro, ok?**

 **NO DESESPERÉIS!**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 27**

* * *

.

Alice voló por el bosque, pero no en dirección a la reserva. Bella bufó agarrada en su espalda. Debía haber imaginado que yéndose con Alice, tocaría charlita.

La vampira escogió un saliente, arriba en la montaña desde donde se podía divisar toda la playa, incluido el campamento que tenían montado en la playa, cerca del bosque.

\- Bueno… Suéltalo – Alice encaró a Bella, siendo directa.

\- ¿Qué quieres qué te suelte? No sé a qué te refieres – Alice la miró alzándole una ceja, inquisidora.

\- En serio… ¿intentas vacilarme? - Rodó los ojos – Edward y tu, sois igual de prepotentes, creyendo que me superáis – Soltó un audible suspiro y Bella la miró con cara arrogante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Alice? ¿Si me afecta que tu hermano haya vuelto? ¡Pues si! Mucho… ¡Muchísimo! - Bella perdió los papeles, alzando la voz y meneándose de un lado a otro, al borde de la histeria. - Y encima… va con esos aires de seductor, sonriéndome y alzándome la cara con su dedito – Bella gesticuló, alzando su dedo índice al aire, con burla. Mientras, Alice contemplaba como despotricaba, aguantando la risa – Mostrando su preocupación… "Bella es humana" – Imitó su voz, de forma desairada. - Para luego portarse como un auténtico gilipollas.

Inhaló aire repetidas veces, intentando serenarse y recuperando el oxígeno que había perdido durante su diatriba, durante la cual no había casi respirado.

\- Estas perdidamente enamorada de él – Alice fue clara y concisa.

\- Y tu debes ser la primera vampira del mundo que se volvió loca – Bella meneó la cabeza burlándose de la afirmación de Alice.

\- Te doy la razón de que ha estado fuera de lugar lo que te ha soltado, habiendo mostrado preocupación por su herida. Pero… han sido muchas emociones para él – Alice calló a Bella con la mirada, ya que vio su intención de interrumpirla. - Llega y te ve sujeta por dos vampiros con intención de matarte, se entera de que luchas con nosotros, y para rematar, - Rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa – ve el abrazo que os distéis Jake y tu, por el cual pensó instantáneamente que estáis juntos. - Hizo una pausa - ¿No crees que son motivos más que de sobra para estar molesto?

\- Ummm… no – Bella levantó la barbilla con petulancia.

\- Voy a expresarlo de otra forma, porque veo que estás demasiado agitada para captar sutilezas… - Alice volvió a rodar los ojos – Son tres cosas malas… muy malas y todas, trataban sobre ti. Tú estabas envuelta en esas tres cosas horribles. ¿Lo pillas ahora? - Bella se mordió el labio inferior, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

Alice se acercó y la sujetó por los hombros para que se estuviese quieta y la mirase a los ojos.

\- Bella… ¿no puedes ver lo muchísimo que le importas? ¿En serio no eres consciente, de lo tanto que te ama? - El semblante de la vampira había dejado toda broma, para mostrar un porte serio.

\- Alice… no me considero prepotente sobre ti. Sé que eres extraordinariamente inteligente y perspicaz. - Suspiró – Y tienes un don espectacular… pero… Creo que está vez, te equivocas estrepitosamente.

Transcurridos unos minutos en silencio, el ambiente entre las dos se calmó, y cambiaron de tema. Alice veía que no era el momento de increpar a Bella; no debía convencerla. Ayudarla a abrir los ojos, si. Pero no a hacerle ver, de forma obligada, algo que ella negaba y no veía; o no quería ver.

\- Debemos practicar entre nosotras, para que me des acceso a tu escudo. No puedo perder de vista tu futuro. Nunca. Y menos aún en batalla.

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. - Bella bajó la mirada al suelo.

\- Hoy, si no fuese porque fuiste extremadamente rápida, habrías matado a Edward sin querer. - Bella se contrajo solo con la mención de esa frase.

Alice suspiró y no metió el dedo en la yaga. Solo viendo como Bella se había erizado y su pulso cardíaco se alteró con solo la idea, hasta un ciego podría haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos profundos que sentía por Edward.

\- No quiero obligarte a nada, sé que puede resultar algo incómodo el saber que puedo ver tus decisiones futuras, pero… es necesario Bella. - La instó, viendo que Bella no levantaba la cabeza del suelo.

Alice y Bella ya habían mantenido esta conversación hacía tiempo; incluso en alguna ocasión intentaron practicar para que Bella bajase su escudo lo suficiente para que Alice pudiese ver, sin grandes resultados. Fue entonces cuando la vampira se percató de que Bella no quería que hurgase en su futuro, o en los planes que le gustaría sucediesen.

\- Además, tu poder te protege. No podré ver todo de ti como del resto, si eso te tranquiliza. - Alice fue audaz dejándole claro ese punto. En un último intento de convencer a Bella.

\- Si. Tienes razón. Debemos estar sincronizadas. Es más seguro para todos… sobre todo para mi. - Alzó la cabeza y la miró fijamente – Hoy podíamos haber tenido una seria desgracia con Edward.

\- Dos serias desgracias… - Alice la miró de lado, compungida.

Bella asintió con pesadumbre, sabiendo que su amiga se refería a ella misma.

Por mucho que quisiera salvaguardar su anhelos, lo ocurrido esa tarde, podía haberse evitado si ella dejaba a Alice y a su don, entrar en su mente.

Pero… _¿Estaba preparada para exponerse ante ella así?_ Sobretodo con ella; con Alice. Con… _la_ _hermana_ _predilecta_ de Edward.

Y que adivinase así, que sus anhelos de futuro habían cambiado radicalmente. Los planes que tenía cuando llegó a Forks se habían disipado por completo, cambiando en otros muy diferentes.

\- Bajemos a la reserva. Hoy estás agotada, no es bueno forzarte. - Alice vio perfectamente como Bella se quedó sumida en sus propias cábalas, y no quiso presionarla más. - Además debemos reunirnos con todos, seguro que están esperándonos para hablar sobre los que hemos averiguado hoy. - Bella asintió.

Aunque en el fondo, sentía auténtico pavor por volver a verle la cara a Edward. Pavor y a la vez, necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de olerlo, de… todo.

.

.

Nada más verlo, en esa fracción de segundo, su mente y su corazón se pusieron completamente de acuerdo para decirle lo muchísimo que lo había extrañado.

Nada más llegar a su campamento, los chicos ya habían preparado una enorme hoguera y estaban asando comida.

Todos estaban cómodos, tranquilos. El grupo estaba completo, al fin, y eso los mantenía con un humor excelente; sus risas podían escucharse a metros de distancia.

\- ¡Bella! - Seth se acercó hasta donde las dos chicas venían caminando. - ¡Nuestra heroína! – La cogió por debajo del trasero, alzándola y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo. - Si pudiera haber un modo de que también tuvieses la opción de ser una loba, intentaría convencerte de que fueses una de las nuestras. - Bella lo miró sin comprender. - En nuestro caso, o se nace… o nada. - Se inclinó Seth de hombros. - Bueno, con una imprimación, se obtienen de la pareja algunas habilidades, pero nada excesivo; así que solo tienes la opción de convertirte en vampira. - Soltó tan tranquilamente. Bella se quedó helada.

\- Bueno… tengo otra opción… - Lo miró con las cejas alzadas. - Seguir siendo una humana. ¿Qué te parece esa? - Le respondió con tono divertido.

\- ¡Oh, venga! Eso no es una opción – Contraatacó él poniendo pucheros. - Debes convertirte y así, dejar de ser la única mortal y delicada del grupo.

\- Seth… - Bella lo miró ahora seria – En tres meses me graduó y me iré a la universidad. Volveré a recuperar mi vida normal y esto se quedará en una aventura. No tengo pensado ser la protectora de nada y transformarme en nada. - Su tono fue rotundo y bastante creíble.

Todo el grupo estaba pendiente de la conversación entre Seth y Bella. Y por supuesto, las caras de consternación, era más que evidentes. En unos más que en otros, por supuesto.

Alice, que seguía a su lado, le lanzó una intensa y fija mirada; diciéndole que no la creía.

\- Alice… no me mires así. Sabes que seguiré mi vida. En ningún momento he dicho que me fuese a transformar… - Rodó los ojos en un intento de desviar la atención de la vampira – Y recuérdame que escoja una universidad muy soleada – Sacó la lengua haciendo una broma y relajar el ambiente; más bien, relajarse ella misma y controlar su pulso; el cual era muy consciente que podía ser escuchado por cinco pares de oídos.

\- Bueno… realmente no sé que harás con tu vida. - Alice contraatacó mirándola fijamente – Puesto que no me dejas atravesar tu escudo. - La cara de la vampira se volvió petulante.

\- ¿Cómo que no te deja entrar? Pero si habíais dicho que estuvisteis practicando – Jasper se acercó a sus dos chicas, mientra Bella tragaba en seco; el tema se le estaba yendo de las manos.

\- Es difícil… Mucho. - Se excusó Bella. - Me deja mentalmente agotada. - Convirtió su voz en un quejido lastimero. Con Jasper funcionó a las mil maravillas; con Alice no tanto.

\- Por eso debemos practicar todos los días un poco. Si lo hacemos de golpe, podrías quedar exhausta y tal y como está el tema, no podemos permitirnos estar bajos ninguno; mucho menos tu.

\- Ya te dije antes que si. Que estoy de acuerdo en hacerlo – Los latidos de Bella se revolucionaron. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

\- Bien… pues mañana, comenzáis. - Animó Jasper. - Así de paso, también yo podré comenzar a sentirte. - Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Cómo? - El aire le ardía en los pulmones y la boca se le quedó seca de inmediato.

\- Claro… una vez tu escudo nos reconozca, o lo domes, como quieras definirlo, todos podríamos entrar en tu mente. - Le aclaró Jasper. - No siempre, claro… pero con más facilidad si. - Bella miró hacía Alice, alarmada.

\- Tu no me explicaste eso – Acusó, alzando la voz. - Eres una tramposa. - Su pecho subía y bajaba errático.

Mientras esto sucedía, el grupo se había reunido junto a hoguera. Todos se habían puesto de pie, al ver, o notar, a Bella tan alterada.

\- A ver, tranquila Bella – intervino Jake - ¿Cuál es el problema? Alice puede ver el futuro de todos. Pero no va aireándolo en grupo. - La vampira nombrada asintió.

\- Exacto. Si es algo personal, nos lo comenta de forma independiente y en privado. Es una ayuda… casi siempre – Leah le guiñó un ojo a Alice. - No una forma de saber nuestras intimidades.

Mientras, Bella bufaba como un león enjaulado; intentando asimilar la conversación y buscar una salida beneficiosa para ella.

\- Además, sería bueno que Edward pudiese escucharte – Agregó Embry – De esa forma, lo de hoy no habría sucedido.

El nombrado se acercó un poco más al pequeño grupo donde sucedía la conversación. Su cara de arrogancia superaba cualquier límite humanamente establecido. Haciendo a Bella encolerizar.

\- ¡Claro… cómo no! - Soltó Bella a voces, con total sarcasmo. - ¡No me faltaba más que eso!

Todos se la quedaron mirando primero atónitos por su salida de tono, hasta que la comprensión llegó a sus desarrollados cerebros:

Bella ocultaba sentimientos y pensamientos que no quería que fuesen desvelados bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- Puede resultar un poco agobiante al principio…- Añadió Emmet – Pero quitando alguna broma, cuando lo que se ve es privado, no se airea. ¿Qué crees qué andamos descubriendo cosas privadas sin más?

\- Bella, vamos… ¿Qué ocurre? - Le preguntó Jake, acariciándole un brazo.

\- ¡No me toques! - Le escupió Bella, retrocediendo un paso hacía atrás, mientras se concentraba en respirar y dejando a Jacob pasmado.

Aunque estás salidas de tono entre ellos eran habituales; ambos tenían mucho carácter y no siempre lo controlaban. Pero esas rivalidades, esos enfados entre ellos no llegaban a nada serio. Era parte de su amistad; se había forzado, digamos, a base de enfados y encontronazos.

\- El problema es que Bella esconde algo que no quiere que se sepa. Algo de lo que se avergüenza – El tono de Edward fue mordaz. - ¿No es así, Bella? - Su ceja alzada le daba un aire más arrogante a su entonación. Gesto que no hizo más que acabar por hacerla estallar.

\- ¡Por qué no te callas! - Le gritó Bella. - Ni sueñes que voy a dejarte entrar en mi mente. - Lo miró fijo a los ojos, achicándolos con rabia. - Te quedaras con las ganas… - Ahora fue su turno para alzar una ceja con prepotencia.

\- No me hace falta leerte el pensamiento para saber lo que ocultas. - Le soltó con una seguridad aplastante. Bella alzó ambas cejas con burla, meneando la cabeza negando. - ¿Ah no? - Bella volvió a negar con los labios apretados de la rabia. - Pues entonces, deja entrar a Alice para que vea tu futuro.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos aguantaban la respiración mirando hacía Bella. La cual seguía concentrándose en respirar y no morir ahogada en su propio veneno.

\- Quiero irme a casa. - Soltó de pronto. - ¡Ahora! No soy una prisionera, así que me voy. - Sentenció dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido por la salida de tono.

\- Bella… tranquila – Rose se acercó a ella, despacio – Si no quieres dejarlos entrar, es tu decisión y nadie puede obligarte a nada – Miró a sus hermanos sería, con un toque de advertencia – Es tu privacidad. Si es verdad que sería mejor que pudieran mantener contacto contigo igual que con el resto, pero repito… si no quieres, no tiene porque hacerlo. - Las pulsaciones de Bella se relajaron audiblemente.

\- Gracias Rose. - Soltó el aire de golpe. La vampira le sonrió tierna.

\- También te voy a decir… Si ese futuro que nos has descrito, el cual era tu plan antes de todo esto – alzó las manos señalando a todo el grupo. - Ha cambiado y quieres otra cosa… - la miró con intención – deberías exponerlo. Y el adecuado para que mantuvieses esa charla, es Carlisle. - Le alzó una ceja. Mientras Bella fruncía el ceño y volvía a sentirse agobiada y ahogada.

 _¿Tan evidente era?_

\- ¿Con Carlisle? - Soltó casi en un gruñido - ¿Con él para qué? - Se hizo la inocente; o por lo menos, lo intentó.

\- Para transformarte. - Soltó Rose sin pudor, dejando a Bella más conmocionada aún.

\- Mis planes, repito, siguen siendo los mismos que cuando llegué. No han cambiado. - Su rostro mostraba demasiada arrogancia, demasiado esfuerzo en convencerse a si misma.

Jake y Edward la miraban fijamente. Ellos eran los que más la conocían y sabían que algo ocultaba; que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

\- Tu padre está al tanto de ciertas cosas – Soltó Jacob en una intentona de ablandar a Bella. - El consejo, junto con Carlisle le explicaron por encima lo que pasaba – Bella comenzó a hiperventilar

– Hace tiempo hubo un problema parecido al que tenemos ahora, y la policía se acercó demasiado. Nosotros salvaguardamos no solo la vida de los humanos, si no también nuestra inexistencia. - Agregó Emmet. - Y bueno… tu padre vio ciertas cosas que requerían una explicación. Sobre todo porque siempre ha sido amigo de ambas familias.

\- No sabe exactamente lo que somos. Bueno… en nuestro caso – Jake soltó una risita – si que se lo supone. - Su risa traviesa adornó su cara, junto con la del resto de los lobos.

\- Pero en nuestro caso – intervino Edward - No. Sabe que no somos humanos normales, pero ni se imagina que seamos vampiros. - Sonrió simpático – Lo pensó un par de veces, pero lo vio tan absurdo e infantil que omitió ese pensamiento de raíz.

\- Mi padre… Está… - Bella pestañeó seguido varias veces, sin saber cómo acabar la frase.

\- Nos ayuda cuando algún nómada da mucho la nota. O hay alguna baja humana, - Jasper puso cuidado en esa frase - para que las miradas de la policía no se acerquen a nosotros.

\- Ahora sabe qué pasa algo y que estas con nosotros para poder cuidarte mejor. Por eso no puso ni el más mínimo problema de que pasaras todas las vacaciones aquí, en la reserva. - Alice volvió a acercarse a Bella, con cuidado. - Y tranquila, de tu don, no sabe absolutamente nada. - La calmó.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos minutos; todos sabían que Bella necesitaba unos instantes para procesar toda la información.

Cuando la sintieron más calmada, Alice volvió a contraatacar.

\- No quiero presionarte, pero… - Alice se mordió el labio con cara de niña traviesa – Desearía saber qué planeas. Sé que estás concentrada en algo; lo veo por la arruguita que te sale entre las cejas – Le tocó suavemente en la frente, haciendo a Bella sonreír. - Me mata no poder verte. Eres como pozo oscuro, negro.

\- Pues estoy aquí, Alice. - Le atrapó la mano y se la puso en el pecho. - ¿Escuchas mi corazón? Aquí estoy. No me iré hasta que sea el momento – Apretó su mano bajó la de ella, mientras se miraban de forma intensa.

\- Lo que yo quiero, es que no tengas que irte… nunca – Le susurró Alice con pesar.

\- Dame tiempo, Alice. Poco a poco, mi escudo se está abriendo a vosotros. - Le susurró – Pero no me agobies, por favor – Imploró ante el asentimiento de la vampira.

Alice, aunque presionaba a Bella, realmente la quería, mucho. Y desde el primer momento que había conocido a la chica, ya había fantaseado con la idea de que se convirtiera en uno de los suyos. Idea que se vio potenciada cuando había surgido tan tremenda atracción y posterior enamoramiento entre Bella y Edward.

Bella sería una hermana perfecta. El complemento que le faltaba a la familia Cullen.

Y algo le decía que la negativa de Bella a dejar ver su futuro, sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, no era otra cosa más que no quería delatarse ante los sentimientos que escondía, o al menos lo intentaba, por su hermano. Los cuales eran tan fuertes como los de él por ella.

El que se enfadara tanto al presionarla para que bajase su escudo, le hacía maquinar sobre la posibilidad de que los planes de Bella, también habían cambiado respecto a su futuro.

\- La cena ya está lista – Anunciaron Seth y Quill, que estaban encargados de la barbacoa.

Entre todos se lanzaron miradas de entendimiento: Fin de la conversación.

No era bueno agobiar a Bella; todos lo sabían.

.

Mientras cenaban y una vez olvidado el pequeño enfado, le detallaron a Bella como Charlie se había visto envuelto y con la facilidad que su padre había aceptado el asunto.

Mientras protegieran el pueblo y ellos no sufrieran ningún daño, todo estaba bien.

Bella se reía a carcajadas con las anécdotas que le contaban de su padre, una vez _casi_ descubierto su secreto.

.

Durante la cena y la posterior sobremesa, las miradas entre Edward y Bella no cesaron. Intentaban ser discretos, por supuesto, pero no siempre lo conseguían; ya que alguna vez sus miradas se encontraban haciendo a Bella bajar las pestañas.

Edward, no apartaba la vista de la chica estaba hechizado por ella; sus movimientos, sus gestos, su sonrisa, la forma de pillarla mirándolo y contemplar su posterior sonrojo, gesto que lo descolocaba, ya que parecían los típicos gestos de una chica hacía el chico que le gusta.

Pero él sabía, o creía saber, que ella simplemente se sentía atraída por él por su condición de vampiro; no porque tuviese cualquier otro sentimiento por él; bueno, repulsa y arrepentimiento por haberse acostado con él.

A quien tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima era a Jacob. Quería comprobar que lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho, mentalmente, sobre que él y Bella no estaban juntos era cierto.

Jake también la miraba mucho, un poco demasiado para sentir una simple amistad por ella, pero no la observaba embelesado como lo haría un enamorado. La miraba con ojos tiernos, afectivos, pudiese haber cierto grado de amor en ellos, pero nada que pudiese dar a entender que entre ambos existiera algo más allá de una amistad; una fuerte y sincera.

" _Edward… No hay nada entre Bella y yo. Lo de su embarazo fue una falsa alarma, un virus estomacal. Después de eso, y tras muchos días enfadada… conseguimos hablar y aclararlo todo. A raíz de eso y de estar ella entre nosotros luchando, hemos creado un vínculo de una fortísima amistad. Nada más. No te hagas pajas mentales. Por cierto… me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto."_

El pensamiento de Jacob, entró alto y claro en la mente de Edward; el cual después de poner cara de fastidio, asintió discretamente en dirección al lobo.

.

.

 **¿Por qué estará Bella tan reacia a dejar entrar en su mente al trío de vampiros?**

 **No quiere que vean su futuro, capten sus sentimientos y lean sus pensamientos.**

 _ **¿Qué creeís que oculta?**_

 **ESPERO VUESTRAS RESPUESTASSSSS!**


	29. Chapter 29 Capitulo 28

**¡HOLAAAA YA ESTOY AQUI!**

 **ESta vez, no habéis esperado mucho, eh?**

 **Capi completito!**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 28**

* * *

.

Después de las risas, para aligerar el encontronazo con Bella, el tema se puso más serio. Tocaba sacar conclusiones sobre el ataque que habían sufrido esa tarde.

Bella se estremecía escuchándolos; Jake que junto a Edward no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado para darle calor.

Ella lo miró con ojos cariñosos y agradecidos.

\- ¿Sabes? Para cosas como estas, me gustas más como perro – Le susurró aguantando la risa.

\- Me ofende usted, señorita Swan – Jake alzó la cabeza haciéndose el ofendido. Pero él también hacía esfuerzos por no estallar en carcajadas. - ¿Te sientes incómoda por estar así, abrazados? - Le preguntó ahora ya con porte serio. Bella se mordió el labio, negando con timidez. - ¿O te incomoda ahora que Edward está aquí? - Le susurró; pero el nombrado lo escuchó perfectamente, poniendo más atención a su conversación.

\- ¡Shuu Jake! - Bella se puso nerviosa al instante. Ya se había percatado de la extrema agudeza en los sentidos de los Cullen. - Nos oirá… Y no quiero… ¡Uf! - Resopló. Jake se la quedó mirando con una sonrisita de suficiencia – No empieces Jake… - Rodó los ojos - ¿Ves por qué me gustas más de perro? Así no hablas – Volvió a rodar los ojos, mientras le daba un codazo a modo de broma.

\- Él puede leerme los pensamientos aún estando en mi forma lobuna – Le explicó gesticulando con sus cejas. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Jacob le dio unos minutos de asimilación.

\- ¿Vas a decirme por qué tantos peros a dejar a Alice entrar en tu escudo? - Le preguntó en un susurro. Bella se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza.

Aunque hablaban entre susurros y el resto del grupo estaba entretenido comentando el ataque de esa tarde, todos tenían un ojo puesto en ellos; más bien, en la respuesta de Bella.

No digamos de Edward, que aunque miraba hacía el grupo e intervenía de tanto en cuando, sus sentidos estaban orientados por completo hacía Jake y Bella.

\- Estoy cansada Jake – Como solía hacer, Bella se salió por la tangente. Jacob lo entendió y no hurgó más en la herida.

\- Descansa… Hoy a sido un día agotador. Ven, acurrúcate, estás helada. - Jake abrió sus brazos y Bella se enroscó entre ellos como un cachorrito.

Se sentía segura, cómoda, protegida. Y aunque sabía que por parte de Jake aún había algún sentimiento romántico, todo estaba aclarado y no había malos entendidos.

Tal como le dijo el día que hablaron, sus sentimientos eran cosa de él y no dejaría que volviesen a interponerse en su amistad. Además entendía que Bella no estaba enamorada de él; simplemente era una atracción ejercida por su condición de lobo, de la cual, Bella se había echo prácticamente inmune.

Había ejercitado mucho con su escudo para estar protegida del efecto de atracción que los "genes" de Jake ejercía sobre ella.

Además, después del "susto" del embarazo, esa atracción habían menguado en Bella.

Lo que ella no había contado era que aparte de eso, desde que más o menos, se había reconocido a sí misma que sentía algo por Edward, cualquier sentimiento romántico o sexual por Jacob había desaparecido por completo.

Pero Jacob tenía razón: el estar en esa cercanía con él, estando Edward ahí, la hizo sentirse ligeramente incómoda; y más, cuando sabía que el susodicho, estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacía ella.

Pero Edward mostraba una indiferencia, a pesar de las miradas que Bella le cazaba, que resultaba tortuosa. Dolorosa hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Por lo que esa incomodidad por estar acurrucada entre los brazos de Jake, se fueron como viento fresco.

Ya que a él le daba igual, a ella muchísimo menos. Estaba con su amigo. Con el que se quedó a pesar de las adversidades; el que peleó porque ella admitiera el mundo que la rodeaba, que sacará a la luz su don y el que hubiese estado de haber salido ella realmente embarazada.

Edward se fue a la primera de cambio.

.

Bella se quedó profundamente dormida entre los brazos de su amigo, el cual estaba más que encantado de tener a _su_ amiga entre los brazos, sabiéndola protegida.

" _Daría mi vida por ti, dulce Bella. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa nena? ¿Qué nos ocultas? Se que la vuelta de Edward te ha afectado; mucho más de lo que admites, pero… ¡Ay Bella, que necia eres!"_

Pensaba Jacob distraídamente, mientras el vampiro nombrado agudizaba su don para no perderse una sola palabra de los pensamientos del chico.

 _¿A si qué le ha afectado mi vuelta a Bella?_ Pensó Edward. _¿Pero en qué sentido le ha afectado_

Esa pregunta rondaba y martirizaba a Edward. Hasta un ciego podría haberse dado cuenta de que su regreso la había afectado, pero lo que él no sabía era el motivo. El por qué.

No quería pensar que fuese porque la aversión que sentía hacía él, fuese mayor a la que suponía y se hubiese convertido en una completa repugnancia.

 _No, eso no puede ser. Observando como se relaciona con mis hermanos… ¿Por qué estás afectada por mi vuelta Bella? ¡Dios… Me vuelves loco!_

Otra que no apartaba la vista de Bella, era Alice. La miraba con intensidad, intentando captar la más mínima fisura en su escudo y poder ver algo.

.

Hacía días, en uno de los escasos entrenamientos que habían echo ella y Bella, habían conseguido, o más bien, Bella había bajado un poco demasiado la guardia y una brevísima visión le había entrado a Alice. Una muy similar a otra visión que tuvo antes de complicarse todo; cuando Bella estaba tranquila y abierta con ellos:

 _Bella convertida en vampira._

Alice podía haber jurado que Bella era consciente de que había visto algo sobre ella. Y el "despiste" que tuvo en la última batalla, fue debido a algo relacionado. Algo que había pasado, se había dicho o hecho durante la batalla, la había distraído lo suficiente como para dejarse atrapar así por aquel vampiro.

 _¿Qué escondes Bella? Si me dejaras entrar… podría ayudarte, mi niña. Confía en mí._

Suplicaba Alice para sí misma; cuidándose de ser escuchada por su hermano.

La visión, la única que Alice había tenido con Bella fue demasiado rápida, pero estaba casi segura de que no era algo que pasara por accidente o algo que estuviese por decidir; si no que Bella tenía esa idea metida en la cabeza. Era una decisión tomada. Porque aunque las dos imágenes que vio de Bella como una de los suyos, duraron dos segundos, fueron fuertes y extremadamente claras.

" _¡Eso es lo que esconde! ¡Por supuesto!"_

Edward, pendiente de la meditación de su hermana, alzó la cabeza y la miró directamente a la cara una vez escuchó mentalmente su pensamiento. Alice comenzó a recitar pasajes de la biblia católica en latín.

.

Una de las noches, Edward y Alice se fueron de caza juntos. Prometieron no alejarse demasiado, pero todo el grupo sabía que necesitaban unos instantes a solas.

\- ¿No volverás a irte, verdad? - Alice fue directa.

\- No, Alice. No voy a volver a marcharme. Se que fue una señal de debilidad, pero tenía que alejarme. - Suspiró – No quería que hubiese sido tanto tiempo, pero… lo necesitaba. - Se sinceró.

\- Lo entiendo. Pero… - Alice agachó la mirada.

\- ¿Pero...? - Increpó Edward. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa Alice? ¿Qué has visto que te tiene tan preocupada? Sobretodo porque no le quitas los ojos de encima a Bella. - La miró con suspicacia.

\- Bueno, ya somos dos. - Le guió un ojo. - Sabes que sé… - le alzó las cejas – que estás loco por ella. Estás perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. - Edward miró al infinito, a la nada. - Y no lo digo porque hace tiempo que lo he visto. Si no porque te conozco perfectamente.

\- Si… - Suspiró profundo – No te lo voy a negar. Estoy cansado de negarlo, o intentar ocultarlo… Pero eso da igual, ella… no... - Sus hombro se encogieron, su propia frase lo sumió en una infinita tristeza.

\- Me encantaría poder decirte que ella también lo está de ti – Alice miraba a su hermano con toda la comprensión y ternura que sus ojos podían enviarle. - Pero no puedo. Lo que si sé y puedo asegurarte, es que siente algo por ti. De eso estoy segura… - Sonrió traviesa – Bueno, yo y todos. Porque ella, es tan obvia como lo eres tu, ¡jaja! - Rió. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. - Lo que no puedo decir es a qué nivel siente algo. La atracción sexual entre vosotros es como una torreta de alto voltaje. Las pocas veces que os miráis a los ojos directamente, os habláis, o os rozáis ligeramente… ¡Saltan chispas! - Gesticuló con sus manos.

\- Alice… sé que le encantó el polvo que le eché – Rodó los ojos visiblemente molesto.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido sordo y un lamentó salir de los labios de Edward.

Alice le había atizado un impresionante capón.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - Le preguntó mientras se frotaba la zona trasera de su cabeza.

\- Porque eres un bruto. - Le soltó molesta. - No me refiero a que le gustase. Claro que le gustaría – Rodó los ojos y bufó – Si no, la atracción sexual en si. El anhelo de tocaros, de sentir la piel del otro…

\- Vale… creo que me hago una idea – Edward prefirió cortar a su hermana, ya que se comenzaba a sentir acalorado.

\- Pero estoy prácticamente segura de que hay más. Que ella siente más por tí.

\- Eres una romántica empedernida, Alice. Creo que confundes tus anhelos con la cruda realidad. A Bella le gustó nuestro encuentro, y soy más que consciente de que la atraigo, mucho, no soy ciego – Alzó las cejas, ante una mueca molesta de Alice. - Pero sé que ella está tremendamente arrepentida de haberse acostado conmigo. No sé si por ser yo, por haberla engañado, por sentirse como un juguete, por tener sexo con un vampiro… un una mezcla de todo. Pero bajo esa atracción sexual, hay repulsión. - Edward agachó la cabeza abatido con sus propias palabras.

\- Edward… - Susurró con pesadumbre mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ternura – No sé… Ella… Bella ya no habla conmigo como antes. Entre que soy tu hermana favorita – Ambos se miraron y se lanzaron una sonrisa cómplice – y mi don, ya no confía en mí. - Miró fijo a Edward, con advertencia por lo que le iba a decir – Ella solo se confiesa, y no en profundidad, con Jacob. - Edward gruñó y Alice le alzó una ceja para hacerlo callar. - Él es el único que sabe llegar a ella… y eso que siempre están a la gresca. - Sonrió divertida. La cara de Edward no mostraba ninguna diversión. - No tengas celos, Edward… entre ellos no hay nada romántico.

\- Lo sé… pero… ver esa complicidad me mata. Ver como él la abraza y ella se acurruca entre sus brazos con esa confianza, con ese cariño… - Gruñó. - Y a mí no se acerca a nada; ni siquiera me mira directo a los ojos. - Su ton ose convirtió en un murmulló triste y melancólico.

Después de un tiempo de reflexión mutua, Edward rompió el silencio.

\- Alice… Has podido ver algo en el futuro de Bella – No era una pregunta.

Se hizo el silencio. Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres minutos…

\- No puedo decirte nada. Lo siento. Tampoco he visto mucho; bueno… más bien nada. - Se inclinó de hombros – Solo ha sido una brevísima imagen y no he podido descifrar el significado. - Edward permanecía más que atento a cada palabra y cada gesto de su hermana, la cual medía cada palabra. - Es algo privado – Le alzó las cejas, con intención – Pero he sido muy sincera en la conversación que mantuvimos antes. No puedo… - meneó la cabeza – No sé, decirte nada sobre sus sentimientos reales sobre ti. Esa brevísima visión, no tenía nada que ver contigo. Si te sirve de algo que te lo aclare; pero nada más puedo decirte. - Le sonrió.

\- Si fuese importante… - Edward dejó la frase en el aire.

\- Por supuesto… Sabes que guardo la privacidad de las visiones, a no ser que tengan alguna relevancia o exista un peligro.

Se encaminaron al campamento que tenían montado en la playa; llevaban bastante tiempo fuera y no querían asustar al resto del grupo.

\- Edward… - Alice sujetó a su hermano del brazo, deteniéndolo. - Antes de llegar quería pedirte algo.

\- Claro… dime.

\- Intenta ser un poco menos… ummm… ¿borde? Con Bella. - Le clavó su dorada mirada atravesándolo.

\- Haré lo que pueda. - Contestó seco.

.

Desde su regreso, Edward se había unido al campamento que tenían instalado en la playa.; y el trato entre Bella y él había sido bastante cortante. Incluso rozando lo déspota.

Edward estaba resentido con ella, con él mismo… con el mundo, con su naturaleza y consciente e inconscientemente se lo hacía pagar a Bella.

Aunque ella no se quedaba corta tampoco en sus contestaciones, las justas y necesarias ya que evitaban tener que hablarse directamente, siendo seca y cortante con el vampiro.

\- No entiendo por qué os matáis entrenando así a Bella… - Murmuró Edward con tono ofensivo en uno de los entrenamientos. - Con que se pusiera detrás de vosotros, o encima de un árbol y se dedicara a disparar sus rayos de luz – Rodó los ojos con petulancia – Bastaría – Su bellísimo rostro era la viva imagen de la petulancia.

\- Bella es parte de nuestro grupo. Ella es fuerte y poderosa. - Le respondió Emmet.

\- Es un punto activo. Ella es la parte más ofensiva del grupo. - Explicó de forma técnica Jasper.

\- Pues lo que he dicho… - Contestó Edward insolente – No deberíamos estar gastando tiempo en practicar con ella – Soltó ofensivo – Deberíamos entrenar nosotros. Somos muchos… Entre todos la defenderemos y que ella se limite a lanzar luces – Su voz no podía ser más hiriente.

\- ¡Que gilipollas eres, Edward! - Le soltó Rosalie. - Ella es humana… Se agota cada vez que lanza su "halo" - Recalcó.

Edward siguió soltando bobadas con la única intención de molestar a Bella, la cual estaba encolerizándose por momentos. Su escudo, afectado por sus sentimientos, comenzó a brillar como hacía tiempo no hacía, ya que siempre intentaba tener bajo control los destellos.

Ella y Jacob estaban en un entrenamiento personal, al lado del grupo y estaban escuchando toda la conversación; que por supuesto, era el fin de Edward: Que ella escuchara sus palabras.

\- Venga Bella… No te dejes picar. Solo está diciéndolo para molestarte y que saltes – Le susurró Jacob.

\- Pues está muy cerca de conseguirlo – Siseó ella aguantando su genio.

\- Sois iguales – Murmuró Jacob entre risas.

Por supuesto que Bella se sentía ofendida por las palabras de Edward. Cuando estás loca por alguien, y debes mantenerlo en secreto porque sabes que no eres correspondida, y que encima te han follado solo para conseguirte como premio y ya… Cualquier cosa que salga de la boca de ese "alguien", te ofenden, te torturan y te duelen como ninguna otra.

\- Le estáis dando demasiada importancia a su don. Como bien decís, ella es humana y combatimos contra vampiros que quieren arrebatarnos el territorio. Ella debería quedarse en un segundo plano – Continuó despotricando Edward. Pero lo que nadie imaginaba era que él, quería mantener alejada a Bella de la batalla. Temía demasiado que algo le sucediese sin él poder evitarlo.

Bella, cansada de sus tonitos y sus palabras más que ofensivas, se giró y con gran esfuerzo, lanzó un levísimo haz de luz contra Edward.

\- ¡Auuu! - Aulló el vampiro ante las risas del resto. - ¿Estás loca? - Le soltó a Bella encarándola y acercándose a ella veloz.

\- Eres un puto bocazas – Le soltó altanera. - Eso, fue un "rallito" muy, muy controlado y muy, muy suave. No me provoques o te lanzaré otro más fuerte. - Lo miró fijamente, sin amedrantarse lo más mínimo.

\- No serías capaz – Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

De lo que la "parejita" no era consciente, era que mientras se mataban con los ojos, iban acercándose el uno al otro, quedando a menos de un metro el uno del otro.

\- Ponme a prueba, Edward. - Su miraba lanzaba chispas – Ya que eres un experto en poner a prueba y superarte a ti mismo. Deja que los demás copiemos tu táctica. - Le soltó como una daga envenenada.

Edward abrió los ojos pasmado. Bella lo había dejado sin palabras; pero algo tenía que contestarle.

\- Eres una niñata… - Le soltó jactancioso, haciendo a Bella abrir los ojos ofendida.

\- Claro… comparada contigo, todas somos unas niñatas. Es difícil encontrarse con alguien que tiene más de un siglo, pero aparenta menos de 20 años.

\- Es un privilegio que tu estás muy lejos de compartir y entender. - Le soltó pretencioso.

\- No me extraña que ocultes lo que eres… Porque de una que se sabe, resulta repugnante. - Su voz no era altanera, ni pretenciosa. Era hostil, seria y firme.

.

Eso dañó el orgullo más interno de Edward. Le dio en su punto más débil, ya que él pensaba firmemente que el problema de que Bella no quisiera acercarse a él de una forma más a ya de la amistad era que a ella le resultaba repulsivo.

Alzó el brazo para agarrarla, en una especie de arrebato de rabia, suponiendo que su escudo la protegía. Pero las cosas no salieron como supuso, ocurriendo todo en cuestión de menos de un minuto:

Una vez que la sujetó del brazo, apretando con su mano, Bella dejó de brillar automáticamente; un chasquido llegó a los potentes oídos de Edward, acompañados de un grito aterrador de dolor.

Edward soltó su brazo en un movimiento imposible, mientras Bella se dejaba caer al suelo sujetándose el brazo con su mano. Él la atrapó entre sus brazos para que no cayera desplomada.

Durante unos segundos, se hizo el silencio en el lugar, solo escuchándose los lamentos de Bella y los murmullos de Edward intentando calmarla.

\- ¡Dios mío Bella! Perdóname. Yo… Yo pensé que tu escudo… ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! - Maldecía entre lamentos.

La bajó al suelo con cuidado y le atrapó el brazo. Lo miró con cuidado comprobando con alivio que Bella no tenía el brazo roto, si no, levemente magullado.

\- Lo siento… Lo siento muchísimo Bella. Perdóname… Yo… Es que tú… - No sabía qué decir. No quería hablar demasiado, pero quería que ella no creyera que lo había echo a propósito para dañarla.

\- ¡Déjame, no me toques! - Le bramó Bella levantándose del suelo – NO vuelvas a tocarme más. ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? Ya te lo dije una vez… ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME! - Le gritó encolerizada. - Cada vez que me tocas, me haces daño... - Gimoteó con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

Bella se alejó corriendo, con lágrimas resvalándole por la cara.

Edward se quedó perplejo y sin opción a movimiento. Sus gritos lo dejaron inmovilizado en su sitio y completamente dolido en su alma.

Alice, que como el resto no quitaba los ojos de la escena, se percató de un detalle. De uno muy importante:

Edward tenía el poder de anular el escudo de Bella.

Pero ahora le quedaba por adivinar lo más importante… ¿Por qué?

.

\- Voy yo... - Anunció Jake, ante el asentimiento del resto. - Sé dónde encontrarla - Su cara se descompuso en una mueca de suma tristeza.

\- Sí. Seguro que estará allí. - Afirmaron Leah y Rose.

Edward frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo dónde iba Bella y porque todos sabían exactamente que iría "ahí".

\- Es donde mataron a Lua. - Le explicó Alice. - Ahí... es donde todo comenzó.

Alice le relató a Edward lo que había pasado con la perra, y que fue donde Bella se enfrentó sola a los primeros nómadas.

.

Jacob llegó a la tumba donde estaba enterrada la perra, y ahí se encontró a Bella acurrucada y llorando.

No le dijo absolutamente nada. Solo se quedó a su lado, y después de unos minutos, Bella se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

.

.

 **Se aman... pero no se soportan...**

 **Bueno, eso es lo que quieren hacer creer al resto... jajajaja**

 _ **Alice adivinó lo que Bella oculta... ¿Estará en lo cierto?**_

 **BESOSSSSSS!**


	30. Chapter 30 Capítulo 29

**¡HOLAAAAA!**

 **Capítulo esclarecedor sobre los secretos "tan guardados" de Bella**

 **Y más cositas...**

 **Espero os guste!**

.

 **CAPÍTULO 29**

* * *

.

Durante los siguientes días, entre ellos no se dirigían la palabra ni lo más mínimo. Se ignoraban tan a propósito que algunas veces resultaba hasta cómico.

.

El grupo, seguía con los entrenamientos, ya que tenían la idea de que volverían a ser atacados sin tardar. Y de la parejita, pasaban ampliamente; sabían que estaban locos el uno por el otro. Pero no querían reconocerlo abiertamente.

Edward ya lo había confesado cuando Bella se enfrentó a los primeros nómadas en la fiesta de Fin de Año y todos eran conocedores de que se había ido por no poder soportar la idea de que Bella engendrase al hijo de su mejor amigo.

Bella se negaba a confesarlo y lo peor, a reconocérselo a sí misma claramente.

Por eso, el grupo obviaba sus disputas no intercediendo por ninguno de los dos. Solo Alice intentaba hacer razonar a Edward y Jacob a Bella; pero ambos, sin mucho éxito.

Aunque Bella era más que consciente de que sentía algo por Edward; ese era uno de los motivos de que no quisiera dejar a Alice entrar en su mente y a Jasper captar sus sentimientos.

No quería que bajo ningún concepto, sobretodo Alice, se supiera su más íntimo secreto; Uno de ellos.

En el tema de los entrenos, Jasper machaba a Bella más que a cualquiera. Se había echo la firme promesa de que no volvería a suceder lo de la última batalla. Acción que ahogaba a Edward, al verla quedar al borde de la extenuación.

.

\- ¡Vamos Bella! - Gritaba Jasper cual general. - No puedes permitirte sentirte agotada. Debes sacar fuerzas; has de obligar a tu escudo a dártelas.

\- No puedo más… - Sollozaba ella agotada, mientras se agachaba apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, buscando un poco de descanso. Las gotas de sudor le caían por la cara, la cual estaba pálida.

\- ¿Crees que el vampiro que te sujetó el otro día por el cuello va a dejar que te pares a descansar? - Le preguntó con tono brusco; enfadado. Bella negó.

\- Jasper… tranquilo. - Edward se acercó a su hermano y le apoyó una mano en el hombro, mirándolo serio. Aunque su trato con Bella fuera tosco, no dejaba de estar loco por ella, y sus instintos de protección sobre "su" pareja saltaban sin poder él evitarlo. - Bella está exhausta. - Le murmuró intentando que ella no lo escuchase.

\- Edward… no te metas. - Le soltó con cierta brusquedad. - Tú acabas de llegar, no has estado desde el principio viendo como su escudo aumentaba y se potenciaba. Y ha sido gracias a esto; a obligarla, a llevarla al límite. - Suspiró profundo, mientras Edward fruncía el ceño – No podemos arriesgarnos a que vuelva a pasar lo del otro día. A que la atrapen y… - apretó los ojos por un segundo, descomponiéndosele la cara en una mueca de terror. - … en vez de entretenerse hablando, la muerda. Y su vida acabaría en cuestión de tres segundos.

\- Deberíamos encontrar una manera en que pudiera ser inmune a los mordiscos – Intervino Bella acercándose a los dos vampiros; aún fatigada, pero con un deje bromista.

\- Si… que te conviertas en una vampira. - Le soltó Alice. Bella le sacó la lengua, jocosa.

\- Descansa un poco, bebe algo y siéntate un rato – Le dijo a Bella – Luego haremos otro entrenamiento.

No supo decir por qué… pero a Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta con ese… "otro entrenamiento"

.

Bella se quitó el pantalón y la camiseta allí mismo, al lado de ambos vampiros, quedándose en unos shorts y un sujetador deportivo. Respiró profundo hasta que sintió que su escudo la protegía por completo, y se lanzó a las frías aguas del mar de la Reserva.

Edward se quedó literalmente pasmado; por verla zambullirse a las heladas aguas y sobretodo, por verla con esa indumentaria, con tanta piel expuesta.

Por mucho que intentó controlarse, una parte de su anatomía, comenzaba a reaccionar demasiado ante la visión de la piel cremosa y sedosa de Bella.

Piel que ya había probado. Piel que día a día se estaba haciendo una necesidad volver a probar.

" _Tranquilo hermanito… O el pequeño Eddy te dejará en evidencia… ¡jajaja! Se te nota el cuelgue a mil kilómetros Edward"_

La voz mental de Emmet, hizo a Edward contraerse.

" _¡Joder Edward! Si sigues mirándola así, vas a desgastarla..."_

Bufó Rosalie con molestia, mentalmente.

Jasper lo miró meneando la cabeza divertido. Pero no le dijo nada. No necesitaba seguir captando los sentimientos de Edward; los sabía de sobra. A parte de que reconocía sobradamente de quien venía cada sentimiento que percibía.

Tras dejar a Bella relajarse con su baño y luego secarse entre los vigorizantes rallos de sol que se colaban entre las nubes, Jasper volvió a llamarla a filas.

Volvió a ponerse la indumentaria de deporte, tapando su cuerpo; acto que Edward agradeció para si mismo.

.

\- Vamos a practicar el entrenamiento que hicimos con Jake el otro día. - Bella abrió los ojos con terror.

\- ¡No! - Gritó sin poder evitarlo. - Jasper, no… por favor. Eso no.

Edward paró su entrenamiento al poder sentir los latidos nerviosos, aterrados, de Bella ante la petición de su hermano.

\- Atento Edward… - Emmet se le acercó, apoyando su brazo por el hombro de Edward. - Es algo digno de ver. Es… impresionante.

\- Si, hasta que acabo dándole… - Contestó Bella, que había escuchado el comentario – Entonces deja de ser impresionante. - Su voz delataba su miedo.

\- Bella… tranquila. Ha pasado tiempo desde aquel día. Estás más entrenada. - La calmó Jake. - Además,no me hiciste tanto daño – Alzó la mano, restándole importancia. Bella le alzó las cejas con reproche.

\- Jake… por favor… - le puso ojitos. - La otra vez, como acabas de decir, estaba menos ejercitada, y mi disparo era más leve. Ahora es mucho más fuerte. - Suspiró – Si te diera, podría matarte… Por favor… por favor…

\- Jacob, entra en fase. - Ordenó Jasper omitiendo las súplicas de Bella.

Aunque a Jake le rompía el corazón ver a Bella suplicarle así, debía reconocer que ese entrenamiento le hacía saltar la adrenalina. Era divertido y excitante.

\- Pero… ¿Qué es lo que coño pasa en ese entrenamiento? - Edward comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al sentir el miedo de Bella.

Ella giró su cara y lo miró con el terror reflejado en la mirada, y el corazón de Edward volvió a la vida. Esa mirada… Aunque fuese por miedo, le recordaba a la Bella de antaño. A la chica divertida e inocente que llegó al pueblo y que con su primer – Hola, soy Bella – lo había enamorado sin remedio.

\- Estoy pensando… - Jasper se acarició el mentón, meditabundo. - Edward, ¿qué tal si entras en el entrenamiento? - El corazón de Bella repiqueó, saltándose dos latidos.

\- No… ¡Nooo! ¡Estás loco! - comenzó a gritar Bella, al borde de la histeria. - No podré… No podré con los dos. Acabaré hiriendo a uno… - Calló. Calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Ella se refería al entrenamiento, pero su frase se correspondía perfectamente a la realidad. A lo que había pasado unos meses atrás entre los tres.

Edward y Jacob, que se habían juntado a ella y a Jasper, se la quedaron mirando paralizados, ya que habían escuchado entre líneas.

\- Lo haremos despacio. No quiero matar a ninguno de mis hermanos – Sonrió Jasper intentando restarle un poco de importancia al momento un tanto intenso que se había formado. - Incluiremos a Edward ya que no estás familiarizada con él. No queremos sumar más riesgos. - Aclaró Jasper. - Además con él te cuesta más mantener el escudo. No podemos tener ningún punto ciego entre nosotros.

El vampiro se giró hacía Edward y Jacob para, sobre todo a Edward, indicarles cómo sería el entreno.

Una vez explicado, Edward sonrió travieso. Ahora entendía la sonrisa de Jake; era un entrenamiento divertido, vigorizante y sumamente entretenido.

Jasper le dio unas instrucciones a Bella, la cual temblaba como una hoja.

\- Comienza a invocar tu escudo, Bella – Ordenó Jasper. - Empezaras con Jake, ya que estás familiarizada con él. Así Edward se hará una idea. - Bella suspiró; dejó de temblar pero sus latidos resonaban como un tren de mercancías. - Jake… ya sabes.

El nombrado entró en fase y salió zumbando escondiéndose entre los árboles.

Bella fue internándose en el bosque, hasta el pequeño claro donde entrenaban y donde habían atacado los nómadas que mataron a la perra, a Lua.

Jasper se quedó internado en el bosque, cerca del límite donde comenzaba el susodicho claro. El resto del grupo, se quedó un poco más rezagado, donde podían observar sin molestar.

\- Venga Bella, concéntrate – Le susurró Jasper.

Bella llegó hasta la mitad del claro; cerró los ojos y se concentró en su escudo. En unos segundos una tenue luz comenzó a envolverla.

\- Bella… brillas demasiado. Debes bajar la intensidad de la luz. - Ordenó Jasper.

Se concentró aun más, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en ello, para que la luz menguara, sin menguar su escudo. Y a su vez, debía extender sus sentidos para percibir a Jake. Agotador.

Cuando más concentrada estaba, Jacob apareció de la nada corriendo enfrente de ella, con intención de arremeter.

Bella se quitó justo cuando parecía que Jacob iba a embestirla.

Edward, escondido esperando su turno, se congeló al ver la visión. Cuando Jasper le explicó en qué consistía el entrenamiento, no le relató está parte.

" _Tranquilo Edward. Debes relajarte; estoy captando tu miedo y me desconcentras para darle instrucciones a Bella. A ella no le pasará nada. Su escudo es algo espectacular. Los débiles sois vosotros entre sus manos, créeme."_

Edward miró hacía su hermano con reproche.

" _Ya… Recuerdo lo que pasó el otro día con su brazo. Ya te expliqué que lo que le pasa a Bella con su don cuando tu estás cerca, no había pasado nunca. Por eso te he enredado para que te metas en el entrenamiento. Así que mucho cuidado; seguramente su escudo vuelva a desaparecer nada más te acerques."_

Jacob intentaba arremeter contra Bella, pero ella se quitaba siempre. Esta parte del entrenamiento consistía en motivar la concentración de Bella y la compenetración entre ellos.

La siguiente parte era la que temía Bella: Forzar su escudo lanzando en contra de Jacob. Ya que su escudo no lanzaba en contra de nadie del grupo, se debilitaba hasta casi extinguirse al reconocerlos como "amigos", pero era una manera de dominar ella su escudo y no a la inversa.

También era un entrenamiento para Jacob, ya que él se entendía con ella, llegaba a ella mejor que cualquier otro, y Jasper consideraba necesario que estuviese en más sintonía con su don.

Ahora con el descubrimiento de que Edward conseguía "desconectar" a Bella, debían practicar para no verse sorprendidos ante una pelea real. Aunque algo le decía a Jasper que si Edward estuviese en cualquier clase de peligro, Bella sacaría toda su artillería en su defensa.

\- Bella, ¡Ahora, lanza! - Alzó la voz Jasper, con tono de mando.

Bella abrió los ojos y lanzó… pero su escudo se negaba a remeter.

Jake iba en contra de ella al galope. Si no lo detenía, la arrollaría al suelo.

\- ¡Bella! - La llamó Jasper advirtiéndola. - Jacob no pares… sigue corriendo.

Bella se esforzó aún más; estaba concentrada y metida de lleno en el entrenamiento. Así que justo cuando parecía que iba a arrollarla, Bella lanzó una leve ráfaga contra Jake; el cual desvió su trayectoria para evitar que le diese.

Y así continuaron durante varios minutos; Jake intentaba sorprenderla por distintos francos, mientras ella debía controlar tanto el forzar el lanzar en su contra, como lanzar suave.

Edward contemplaba la escena asombrado y maravillado. Entre ellos habían cambiado el entrenamiento por una danza sincronizada y armónica. Eso solo lo hizo sentirse aún más celoso.

" _Edward… Estoy captando tus celos… Por favor, no seas infantil. Y no hagas nada extremo. No queremos accidentes, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa que si ocurre algo, Bella se sentirá profundamente culpable."_ Pensó Jasper, regañando y avisando a su hermano.

.

" _Edward, tu turno. Yo me meteré en el bosque y te dejaré a ti solo. Cuando Bella vaya controlando nos sincronizaremos para entrar juntos"_ Jacob avisó a Edward mentalmente.

El vampiro esperó un par de minutos para despistar a Bella y así, que ejercitara el auto control de paciencia y de paso para que descansara ya que estaba viendo que estaba agotada.

De pronto, se acercó a ella; dio un salto largo y luego corrió veloz. Casi imperceptible al ojo humano. Esa era una habilidad propia de Edward: La velocidad.

Se posicionó a la espalda de Bella con un total sigilo y la chica no se inmutaba ni lo más mínimo.

Todos los presentes pudieron ser conscientes de lo que ocurrió a continuación; si se lo hubiesen relatado, sin verlo, no lo podrían haber creído:

El halo de Bella, que aunque era casi inexistente, los ojos vampíricos aún podían distinguir una tenue luz desprendiéndose del cuerpo de la chica, desapareció.

Cuando Edward estaba a menos de tres metros de Bella, la luz cesó. Se anuló, apagándose ipsofacto, dejando a Bella desprotegida por completo.

.

Jasper iba a intervenir, pero Alice se acercó a él, posicionando una mano en su hombro.

\- Espera… veamos que ocurre ahora. - Le susurró lanzándole una mirada cómplice. Jasper asintió. En el fondo, también sentía curiosidad por lo que acababa de suceder.

Y de pronto…

A Alice le entraron varias visiones de Bella. Claras como el día:

 _Bella vampira._

 _Bella y Edward juntos. Juntos como pareja. Besándose._

Pero entre una y otra visión, pudo distinguir que pasaba algo; un acontecimiento que estaba por suceder. Pero lo vio como la nieve en las tv cuando se estropean, lleno de puntitos.

Algo, estaba por pasar. Y ese "algo" enturbiaba las otras visiones, no haciéndolas claras.

Jasper comenzó a captar sentimientos con los que no estaba en sintonía; a parte de ser demoledores por la extrema fuerza de estos:

 _Miedo – Excitación – Amor_ – Seguridad

Ambos vampiros se miraron completamente asombrados. Bella se había "desconectado" de una forma que no lo había echo nunca.

\- Edward… ¡Edward desconecta el escudo de Bella! Él es su escudo – Susurró Jasper asombrado.

.

Edward se acercó a Bella despacio y sigiloso; él había escuchado las palabras de su hermano y eso le dio valor.

Pero a parte de eso, se sentía de pronto, fuertemente atraído a Bella. Necesitaba tocarla, sentirla… protegerla al ser conocedor de que no tenía su escudo.

Lo había bajado para él; por él. Exclusivamente.

Edward agarró por los brazos a Bella, intentando sorprenderla; pero ella ni se inmutó. Los latidos de Bella eran acompasados y tranquilos. Estaba esperándolo.

Y después de tantos meses, por fin, se tocaban. Sus pieles se rozaron en el punto donde Edward apoyó sus manos; y la sensación para ambos, fue inexplicable. Cien mil voltios los recorrieron a ambos.

Edward adquirió confianza y pasó sus manos por encima del pecho de Bella para abrazarla desde atrás, haciendo una jaula. Ella al notar el casi inexistente roce sobre "esa" parte de su anatomía, se estremeció.

Él paró, sintiéndose confundido por el estremecimiento de ella.

\- Sabía que estabas cerca – Le susurró ella; Edward contuvo la respiración. - Eres un antídoto con mi escudo. - Sonrió – Y tenías que ser tu… solo tú - Susurró con un deje inconsciente de sensualidad.

Entonces fue el turno de Edward para estremecerse.

El momento era tan idóneo. Tan especial. Tan mágico.

Barreras bajadas. Orgullo fuera.

\- ¿Me has perdonado por lo del brazo? - Le puso tono lastimero.

\- Sabes que sí… - Bella quería haber finalizado la frase de otro modo, pero tuvo el suficiente raciocinio como para acallar su lengua.

\- La frase no terminaba así – No era una pregunta; pero sonó como tal. Bella agachó la cabeza, abatida.

.

Dentro del bosque, mientras sucedía esto, Alice y Jasper se contaban sus sensaciones al haberse desconectado el don de Bella por completo.

\- Por eso no quería bajar el escudo – Murmuró Jasper fascinado. - Porque sabía que sabríamos que ella está enamorada de Edward. - Sonrió pletórico – Por eso él está inmunizado contra su don. - Relataba entre pletórico y asombrado.

\- Jasper… - Lo llamó seria, haciéndolo parar su diatriba. - Algo pasa. - Jasper miró a su mujer y su rictus cambió a uno horrorizado al ver la expresión de Alice.

Aunque ella también estaba feliz por lo que Jasper había captado y por sus visiones, no podía dejar de estar intranquila por esa visión "codificada".

Le relató lo visto a Jasper, sumiéndose los dos en cavilaciones y reflexiones.

\- Por eso ella no quería dejarme ver su futuro. Porque sabía que había cambiado. Aunque sigue queriendo ese futuro que tenía planeado, lo desea pero siendo una de los nuestros. Ella quiere, por decisión propia, ser una vampira. - Sonrió Alice – Y por supuesto, la "parejita" acaba junta – Su sonrisa fue aún más amplia – Pero entre esas dos visiones, había otra. Una que me hizo estremecer, Jasper. Algo está por pasar. - Su sonrisa desapareció para dar lugar a un rictus de preocupación extrema.

\- Tranquila. Hablaremos con todos para extremar las precauciones. Tú, debes hablar con Bella. - Ambos asintieron.

.

Edward y Bella se mantuvieron durante un par de minutos en la misma posición; ninguno se movía. Ambos temían romper el momento tan intenso que habían creado.

Jasper, le hizo señas a Jacob para que entrase en escena. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando; que Bella tuviese su don "anulado" por Edward, a ver qué pasaba.

Jacob se dirigió veloz en contra de Edward y Bella tal como le había indicado Jasper.

\- Sigue Jake… - Ordenó Jasper – Bella… - la llamó.

Bella comenzó a invocar su escudo, pero no conseguía sentirlo. Estaba desprotegida, pero aunque debía sentirse agobiada, al saber a Edward cerca, era como un bálsamo de paz para ella; era como si compensara el que le quitara su don.

\- Bella… si no lanzas, Jake os arrollara. - Le insinuó intentando asustarla.

Jacob estaba muy cerca de ellos pero Bella no conseguía sacar el halo. Edward consciente de eso, y viendo que Jake cada vez se acercaba más, la alzó en brazos dispuesto a saltar con ella para alejarla del peligro.

Sentía que "su compañera, su pareja" estaba en peligro y reaccionó por instinto.

Justo cuando se disponía a saltar con Bella en brazos, ella, al observar que Jacob estaba a punto de arrollarlos, sintió miedo. Miedo a que hirieran a Edward; y nada más procesar esa sensación, sintió pánico.

Nada más captar esa nueva sensación, ocurrió algo mágico:

El cuerpo de Bella comenzó a brillar de forma cegadora, envolviéndola a ella y a Edward en un halo de luz brillante; una burbuja de luz, que se expandía.

\- ¡Alto Jacob! - Le ordenó Jasper, sintiendo miedo a que pudiese ocurrirle algo si Jake tocaba esa burbuja.

Desde su posición, agarró una rama tirada en el suelo y la lanzó en contra de ellos.

La rama se desintegró al instante de hacer conexión con la luz de la susodicha burbuja.

\- ¡Dios mio! - Exclamaron todos al unísono.

\- Es… alucinante – Murmuró Jasper, completamente fascinado.

\- Bella… - Edward la llamó, mirándola en una mezcla entre adoración y asombro – Eres… increíble – Le sonrió, fascinado. Ella inclinó los hombros.

\- Estábamos en peligro – Exhaló las palabras envueltas en un suspiro, sin atreverse a posar los ojos en Edward.

\- Iba a sacarte de aquí. No dejaría que nadie te tocase un pelo. - Le explicó, con la voz tomada por la emoción del momento, fijando su mirada en el rostro ruborizado de Bella.

\- Supuse. Pero ante la duda – Le sonrió tímidamente.

\- Nos protegiste ante Jake… Sacaste un nuevo escudo ante él. - Esa era la parte que más le gustó a Edward. - Para que no nos dañara.

\- Jake es muy bruto – Sonrió – Nos tiraría al suelo, y nos haría daño. Por lo menos a mí – Se inclinó de hombros. - Y como me tenías sujeta, mi escudo nos protegió a ambos. - Explicó controlando sus expresiones.

Edward frunció el ceño; ligeramente dolido por las palabras un tanto frías de Bella. Pero lo extraño de la situación, era que ella estaba firmemente agarrada a él; había pasado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y enlazando sus manos, para tenerlo atrapado entre sus brazos.

\- Claro… Esto forma parte del entrenamiento, ¿verdad? No hay más motivos que ese. - Le espetó mirándola con suspicacia.

\- Cla-claro… - tartamudeo ella. Eso dejó aún más descolocado a Edward.

Sus reacciones no se correspondían con sus palabras frías:,su rubor, el latido acelerado de su corazón, su tartamudeo.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella? No te entiendo…_

Pensó Edward frustrado.

\- ¡Chicos! - Llamó Jasper acercándose a ellos, al igual que el resto del grupo – Ha sido asombroso. ¡Espectacular!

\- Bella, tu escudo a evolucionado – Jacob, ya convertido en hombre, se acercó hinchado de orgullo a la pareja. - ¡Es genial! - Exclamaba emocionado.

Edward y Bella se miraron un segundo, hasta que ella rompió la cárcel que había hecho con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, dejando caer sus brazos hasta apoyarlos en su regazo.

Edward la bajó al suelo con cuidado, eliminando así, todo contacto físico entre ellos.

Antes de darles atención al resto del grupo, volvieron a lanzarse una mirada cargada de sentimientos. Pero ninguno de los dos, soltó palabra.

Alice, pendiente de sus gestos, más que de otra cosa, capto ese intercambio de miradas, meneando la cabeza en una mezcla entre divertida y frustrada. No quería intervenir entre ellos, pero confiaba que una vez hubiese hablado con Bella, la situación fuese mejorando entre "la parejita".

.

 **Bueno... secretos descubiertos!**

 **Y Edward... el antídoto de Bella.** **Nueva evolución en su don, protegiéndolos con esa burbuja.**

 **Pero... todas sabemos porque Bella protegió a Edward.. ¿verdad? ;-)**

 **Veremos a ver que pasa cuando Alice hable con Bella... a ver cómo se toma que sus secretos hayan sido descubiertos.**

 **SE ADMITEN SUGERENCIAS!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSS!**


	31. Chapter 31 Capítulo 30

**¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **Os dejo un capí explicando un poco los nuevos cambios que se producirán**

 **en la vida de nuestro grupo peculiar.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutéis...**

.

 _ **CAPITULO 30**_

* * *

.

Los días vacacionales llegaban a su fin y todos se mostraban algo tensos, ya que eso significaba tener a Bella menos protegida al volver a su casa. Inclusive era poner en riesgo la vida de Charlie.

En una escapada, Alice y Edward, el cual ya estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia, reunieron a Carlisle con Billy y el viejo Quill para hablar sobre el tema.

\- Me parece bien lo que habéis pensado – Comentó Billy – Pero… el pedirle a Charlie que deje a Bella irse a vivir a vuestra casa… - Meditó unos segundos. - Le parecería extraño. Preguntaría qué pasa, porque él no dejará irse a su hija a vuestra casa sin más.

\- Por eso convocamos esta reunión – Intervino Carlisle, el cual ya estaba sobre aviso por sus hijos – Para llegar a un concilio sobre lo que podríamos decirle a Charlie para que autorizarse a Bella a mudarse temporalmente a nuestra casa. - Explicó.

El Viejo Quil mostró un gesto en desacuerdo.

\- ¿Y porqué no que se mude aquí, a la reserva? Seguramente de esta forma Charlie preguntaría menos. - Explicó. A lo que Edward no pudo evitar que un gruñido resonara a través de su pecho, ganándose las miradas del resto.

" _Tranquilo Edward… Nos la llevaremos a casa."_

Los pensamientos de Alice fueron altos y claros; con una seguridad aplastante.

\- No es que aquí no vaya a estar bien… ni mucho menos. Además, mis hijos podrían protegerla desde aquí, pero… - Carlisle quería ser políticamente correcto y no ofender a nadie; ya sabía lo sentidos que eran en la reserva, pero él tenía otros planes para Bella.

\- ¿Pero? - Increpó el Viejo Quill. - ¿Qué nos ocultas Carlisle? - Le preguntó con una sonrisita.

Se hizo el silencio. Aunque el Viejo parecía estar de un humor excelente, nadie sabía como continuar la conversación sin implicar nada excesivamente personal.

\- Estoy enamorado de Bella. - Sentenció Edward; Alice agachó la cabeza para intentar esconder su sonrisa. Sabía que acabaría actuando así. - Y esta, podría ser la única posibilidad de saber cuales son los sentimientos reales de Bella por mí.

\- ¡Vaya! - Exclamaron Billy y el Viejo.

\- Ella no es indiferente a mi hijo – Intervino Carlisle – Pero parece ser que algo le impide exponerse.

\- No podéis obligarla a convertirse – Advirtió el Viejo, con una mirada de reproche.

\- Nadie va a obligarla a nada. Solo suponemos que al vivir bajo el mismo techo que Edward, los sentimientos acabaran saliendo. - Explicó el patriarca Cullen. - En tres meses acaba la preparatoria, y se irá. - Edward apretó los dientes ante la aclaración de Carlisle, la cual ya tenía él más que en cuenta.

Entre él y los Jefes Quilleutes se involucraron en una discusión sobre Bella, sin acabar de llegar a ningún entendimiento.

\- Ella será una de los nuestros. - Soltó Alice cesando así la retahíla entre los mayores. - No sé exactamente cuándo, pero si sé que no tendremos que esperar mucho. Era un día de sol, y por la vegetación que pude vislumbrar, creo que principios de verano. - Aclaró, metiéndose en sí misma; una acción muy Alice.

Edward, el cual no sabía nada de la visión de Alice, se quedó completamente pasmado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? - Le preguntó casi sin aliento.

\- Lo que has oído. Era una visión firme. - Alice pestañeó despacio, con pesadumbre; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Menos para Edward.

\- ¿Alice? - La increpó notando como se agitaba por momentos. - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué más viste que no nos cuentas?

\- Bueno… ella, no será mordida por ninguno de nosotros. - Aclaró ganándose un jadeo colectivo.

\- ¡Alice! Eso no me lo habías contado. - La acusó Carlisle visiblemente afectado también. - Eso significa que la muerde uno de nuestra especie. Que su vida… llegará a correr peligro.

.

Alice prefirió callarse el resto de la visión; la parte en que veía a Edward y a Bella juntos. Ya que la visión se veía influida por la parte que no había podido ver; la que estaba codificada. Además, eso era algo personal de Bella, y antes quería hablarlo con ella.

Sabía que si se lo revelaba a Edward, el futuro podría cambiar, ya que su actitud cambiara respecto a Bella, y todo tenía que seguir de manera natural.

Esa parte sentenció la decisión: Bella se iría a la Casa Cullen. Ya no solo por Edward, que también había influido en la decisión, si no y sobre todo, por la visión de Alice.

Había que protegerla a cualquier precio.

Se reunirían con Charlie al día siguiente para comentarle esa decisión y explicarle el por qué de ella.

.

\- Tranquilos. El tema de las aclaraciones dejármelo a mí. - Billy conocía bien a su amigo, y sabía cómo tantearlo. - Creo que ha llegado el momento de contarle algo más… Así no habrá problemas.

De Bella, os encargáis vosotros, ¿verdad? - Preguntó Billy mirando hacia Alice y Edward, los cuales asintieron.

Se decidió en consenso lo que se le diría y todos se quedaron más tranquilos.

.

Todos menos Edward, por supuesto. Que una vez habiéndose alejado de la Push, comenzó a increpar a su hermana.

\- Alice… - Su tono era la súplica personificada. - Por favor…

\- NO.

La vampira paró y encaró a su hermano.

\- Son visiones privadas de Bella. - Contestó rotunda - Antes de nada, debemos tenerla protegida, para intentar evitar ese ataque. - Suspiró ante la mirada de cervatillo de su hermano – Te diré que ella si quiere ser convertida. Sus planes han cambiado y se ve a si misma siendo una de los nuestros, pero con ciertas condiciones, muy lógicas por cierto – sonrió.

\- Pero… ¿Y sobre mí? ¿Sobre nosotros? - Preguntó agitado. - No me importa las condiciones que quiera. Le bajaría la luna, si es lo que necesita. - Retahiló hablando sumamente rápido. - Pero… Me desespera, Alice. No sé como acercarme a ella sin acabar discutiendo. - Suspiró, agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos.

\- No voy a decirte nada. No voy a inmiscuirme – Su tono era rotundo. - Jake está fuera de su corazón, te aclaro – lo miró alzándole una ceja – Pero ella sigue ligada a ti, más de lo que quiere admitir. - A Edward se le iluminó el rostro. - No te adelantes a los acontecimientos, Edward. Solo te diré que para tu carácter impaciente e inestable… será todo un reto – Su risa resonó en el silencio del bosque. - ¿La quieres? - Le preguntó ahora seria.

\- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? - La miró ofendido; ella asintió. - Más que a mi vida; la cual daría gustoso solo con saber que ella estará bien. Que seguirá viviendo feliz. Pero… no sé que me pasa cuando estoy con ella; es la única persona que he conocido que sabe sacarme de mis casillas con tanta rapidez y eficacia. - Alice sonrió divertida. - No sé cómo acercarme a ella… - Suspiró con derrota.

-Vale, con eso me basta – Inhaló aire, y abrazó a su hermano. - Lo consigue porque estas locamente enamorado de ella. - Inclinó los hombros. - Ten paciencia. Ella está muy confundida respecto a ti, sigue muy dolida por lo que pasó y sobre todo, por qué pasó. Pero tu debes actuar con normalidad… - Se tocó la mandíbula con su dedo índice – Bueno, con la normalidad de ahora no, porque eres bastante brusco, deberías ir cambiando tu actitud, siendo más amable. Igual a cuando os conocisteis. Ese es el Edward que Bella adora, y al que no espera volver a ver. Eso la pillara con la guardia baja.

.

La conversación se dio por concluida. Alice no quería desmotivar a su hermano, pero tampoco quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Le dio algún consejo para ayudarlo, e igual haría con Bella. Pero no se inmiscuiría más.

La visión que tuvo de ellos juntos era clara, pero sería un duro camino hasta que ese momento llegase, ya que no se correspondía en tiempo la conversión de la chica y que ellos fuesen pareja, ya que esa visión estaba muy condicionada al suceso que no pudo ver.

Pero ahora sabiendo que Bella estaría bajo su techo, estaba más tranquila, y a la espera de que le entrara otra visión sobre ella que esclareciese algo más todo eso que "estaba por pasar".

.

Al día siguiente se retomaban las clases. Ahora era el último tirón para acabar el último curso de instituto.

Esa noche, Alice fue la que pasó la noche con Bella.

Desde sus vacaciones conjuntas en la Push y al observar Bella que el comportamiento de Alice no se había afectado respecto a ella con el regreso de Edward, parecía que ambas chicas retomaban poco a poco su antigua amistad.

.

\- Alice… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Bella miró al suelo, no pudiendo aguantarle la mirada a Alice.

\- Estaba esperando a que te animaras a preguntar. - Soltó sonriente la vampira. - Aunque no me has echo esperar demasiado – Sonrió, inclinando la cabeza para poder hacer contacto visual con Bella.

\- Tenemos que hablar, largo y tendido. Sabes que yo sé – La miró alzándole ambas cejas. Bella asintió – Bien.

\- ¿Qué viste? Cuando Edward anuló mi escudo en el entrenamiento del bosque. - Bella alzó la cara, mirando fijamente a la vampira.

\- Voy a ser clara… las dos lo seremos – Bella asintió. - Quieres ser una de los nuestros – Bella tragó saliva sonoramente – Pero no quieres quedarte atada a Forks, tampoco desligarte… pero quieres salir, vivir independiente, estudiar, formarte, ver mundo… Y me parece perfecto. ¿Cuáles son las pegas? - Bella la sonrió de forma cómplice.

\- He escuchado atentamente todo lo que me contasteis de vuestra naturaleza… - Alice la instó a seguir con un movimiento de la cabeza. - Todos narráis lo mucho que cuesta evitar la tentación de la sangre una vez despertado en la nueva vida – Suspiró – Y que necesitáis de mucho apoyo y ayuda. - Alice asintió - ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? Como bien has dicho, yo no quiero quedarme encerrada en Forks.

\- Lo del tiempo, depende de cada uno. Además, ten en cuenta que tienes tu escudo y estoy segura de que él te ayudará muchísimo, y más teniendo en cuenta de que se potenciará una vez tengas la fuerza de una vampira. Pero no quiero que te agobies por eso. - Atrapó sus manos entre las de ella, transmitiéndole su apoyo y su amor – En cuanto estés preparada para convivir con humanos, yo misma me mudaré contigo para ayudarte y que vayas a la universidad.

\- ¿En serio harías eso? - Preguntó Bella esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto. Pero te recuerdo un detalle de la naturaleza vampírica… Somos eternos. No tienes porque tener prisa en hacer nada. - La miró con intención. - Lo que te va a sobrar es tiempo – Sonrió divertida. - Yo he estudiado carreras que no me llamaban la atención ni lo más mínimo. - Suspiró, rodando los ojos – Pero en algo hay que matar el tiempo – Se inclinó de hombros, restándole importancia.

El silencio se hizo protagonista durante un lapso de tiempo. Bella necesitaba meditar, y la compañía de Alice le era sumamente agradable, incluso le transmitía paz.

\- ¿No hay nada más que quieras saber?O… ¿Preguntar? - Alice la miró con la picardía en los ojos. Bella se mordió el labio.

\- Edward… - Bella envolvió su nombre con sensualidad y unos sentimientos que salían a borbotones; y eso que intentó que sonora con pesadez.

\- Si… Edward. Sé que sientes algo por él. No me lo niegues. Y no necesité visiones para saberlo – Rodó los ojos – Eres tremendamente obvia – Rió con su voz de campanillas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que obvia? - El pulso de Bella subió de forma alarmante.

\- Tranquila… sois tan necios… y tan ciegos - Inclinó los hombros y rodó los ojos; todo de una vez. - Resultáis de lo más entretenidos. Pero todo tiene arreglo.

\- Alice… - la llamó con advertencia. - Él me sedujo con mentiras y trucos.

\- También Jacob – Contestó rápida. Bella jadeó. No esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Bueno… Nosotros… Hablamos. Jake se disculpó, él estaba descontrolado… Y nos queremos mucho y... nos respetamos… Él es mi mejor amigo… - Bella tartamudeaba, sofocada intentando encontrar léxico para justificarse.

\- Excusas, Bella. - La cortó Alice. - Con él fue fácil porque es eso, tu amigo. No hay sentimiento romántico.

\- Alice… no es lo mismo – Bella respiraba como un tren.

\- Claro que no es lo mismo… A Edward lo quieres. - Soltó tranquila como el que dice "voy a comprar el pan". - Tu corazón lo quiere. Pero repito, sois tan, tan necios... - Meneó la cabeza con fastidio – Pero debes darte cuenta tu sola. Debéis ir acercando posturas, y poco a poco, él también se disculpará por lo que pasó. En el fondo está deseando hacerlo… Pero tenéis tanta atracción – Alice abrió los ojos, asombrada de la amplitud de sus palabras – que resulta… intimidante y mágico al mismo tiempo para ambos. Necesitáis daros tiempo y volver a acercaros. Conoceros realmente. - Bella asintió tímidamente. - Edward siente mucho lo que sucedió… y él… - Suspiró – Lo pasó realmente mal cuando creyó que estabas embarazada. Jamás se había ido solo, dejando a la familia así.

\- ¿Ah no?

\- No. Jamás. - Esa respuesta dejó a Bella trastocada.

Se había echo tarde con tanta charla, así que dieron la sesión por finalizada y Alice se acurrucó junto a Bella en la cama. La chica ya se había acostumbrado a no dormir sola, y sentir a alguno de ellos junto a ella para dormir, la tranquilizaban y le favorecían el sueño.

\- Por cierto – Le susurró Alice. - Edward estaría más que encantado de acompañarte a donde quieras – En su voz se notaba un claro tono de picardía. Bella no contestó, solo se limitó a sonreír.

.

\- ¡Arriba Bella! Hoy hay que ponerse guapas – Le dijo tirando de ella desde la cama. Bella le alzó una ceja interrogante, frotándose los ojos – Es el primer día de clases, hay que prepararse. - Se inclinó de hombros en un gesto divertido.

\- ¡Alice! ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Son las 6:30…! – Bella se tapó con la almohada. Pero Alice la agarró y de un movimiento, Bella estaba de pie al lado de su cama. - ¡Uff Alice! Todas estas me las pagaras – La retó.

\- Estoy deseándolo – Le sonrió divertida – Pero mientras tanto, ganó yo – Alzó la barbilla, triunfal.

Alice sabía perfectamente porqué hacía eso. Había tenido una visión un rato antes, y sabía que Bella necesitaría ir más arreglada de lo habitual para sentirse más segura ante el reto que se le presentaría esa mañana.

\- ¿En serio es necesario tanta preparación para ir a clase? - Se quejó Bella, después de que Alice le aplicará potingues en la cara.

\- Créeme que sí. ¿Confías en mí? - Bella la miró a los ojos y asintió. - Debes dejar de lado la hostilidad. Saca tu lado femenino. Todos esperan volver a ver a una Bella un tanto esquiva en el instituto…

\- ¿Todos? - Bella le alzó una ceja, retándola.

\- ¡Vale! Edward… - inclinó la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Bella asintió a su corrección lingüística. - Esperará tu hostilidad en clase. Pero no será así. No te pido que te tires a sus brazos… Solo prueba un cambio de actitud. ¿Vale? - Bella bajó la mirada, pero asintió. - Intenta olvidar lo que pasó entre vosotros; ahora las cosas han cambiado. Tú eres más fuerte, más segura y estás completamente dentro del grupo. Utiliza eso en tu beneficio. No te hagas la damisela en apuros.

\- Me gusta tu idea. - contestó después de meditarlo. - Sí. Yo no soy ninguna damisela – Sentenció tajante.

La visión que Alice había tenido esa madrugada, volvió a repetirse pero más fuerte y clara. La decisión de Bella estaba tomada y era firme en su cambio de actitud.

\- Ahora sabes todo sobre nosotros. Eres una VIP – Ambas chicas sonrieron – Y por eso, debes comenzar a ir a clase un poco más arreglada. Y sacar tu lado coqueto y juguetón. Nadie se esperara eso. - Alice se mordió el labio – El resultado será fantástico y… muy divertido – Le guiñó un ojo mostrándole complicidad.

\- Así que...¿Coqueta? - Bella le dio un aleteo de pestañas ante los aplausos de Alice. my

El resultado fue más de lo esperado, Bella parecía una modelo y haciendo casi nada:

Un vaquero entallado azul oscuro; una camiseta marrón claro de punto con manga larga y escote tipo barco (ovalado); una chaqueta de punto gordo (de ochos) beige, con cuello largo desestructurado; una pasmina en tonos tierra con flecos y unas botas de agua en tonos marrones.

El pelo cayendo en ondas, suelto. Un toque de color en las mejillas, una finísima raya negra en la línea inferior del ojo y una pasada de máscara de pestañas.

.

\- Estás divina – Le aduló Alice. - Estate atenta hoy, porque escucharas varios corazones romperse – Le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

\- Me das miedo cuando te pones así. Pero… ¡Me encanta! - Ambas acabaron dando saltitos en la habitación.

Cuando Bella estaba acabando de desayunar Jasper apareció para recoger a sus dos chicas, con el Volvo de Edward.

\- Vaya… ¿No había otro coche? - Murmuró Bella entre ofendida y encantada por la sorpresa del coche.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - Le preguntó socarrón Jasper, mirándola con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios entrando en la cocina. Bella negó meneando enérgicamente la cabeza.

Como buen caballero les sujetó las puertas para que las damiselas entraran al coche, ganándose una encantadora sonrisa por parte de Bella.

.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del instituto, Bella se quedó pasmada:

Edward ya estaba allí, había ido con Rose y Emmet, y estaba hablando con… Jake. No se veía la misma relación entre ellos, era más que evidente, pero… Dentro del grupo que tenían formado al lado de los coches entre todos, ellos dos, se estaban hablando directamente con bastante normalidad. Incluso se podía vislumbrar alguna sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh…! - La exclamación escapó de entre los labios de Bella, que estaba felizmente asombrada.

\- Ellos han estado estos días hablando, en privado. - Explicó Jasper – Se han disculpado mutuamente y aclarado las cosas entre ellos.

\- Así que… ¿el "duo" a vuelto? - Sonrió Bella entre pícara y feliz. - Me alegro muchísimo… - Pero la escena que sus ojos captaron la hicieron callar de golpe.

Las chicas pasaban al lado de los chicos mirándolos con adoración celestial en los ojos; unas simplemente miraban de forma tímida, otras sonreían y las más atrevidas y que conocían (no quería saber de qué) los saludaban.

No solo ella había notado que "el duo" había regresado.

.

\- Hola chicos… Me alegro de que estés de vuelta Edward. - Le decía una rubia babosa de último curso, compañera de Bella en un par de clases, con tono zalamero.

\- Estando los dos… es mucho más interesante – Una morena les alzó las cejas, insinuante.

.

Los chicos, aunque Bella no les veía bien las caras, podía distinguir como les sonreían; con "esas" sonrisas tan suyas de cazadores.

Bella notó como su cuerpo se transformaba en un volcán a punto de erupcionar.

\- ¿Bella? - La llamó Alice. - No puedes lanzar tu escudo contra humanos… Solo te lo recuerdo – Alice y Jasper tuvieron que aguantar las carcajadas.

\- ¿En serio no puedo? - Preguntó con tono cargado de rabia.

\- No, Bella… no. - Contestó Jasper. - ¿Sigues alegrándote de que sean de nuevo amigos? - La picó.

\- ¿Ni aunque sean unas golfas descaradas? - Soltó sin medir sus palabras. - Y sí. Sigo estando muy feliz por su reconciliación. - Bella no solo estaba enfadadísima; estaba algo mucho peor… Celosa. Aunque eso no empañaba el que se alegrara sinceramente de su retomada amistad.

\- Pero si puedes ir y joderles la tontería – La animó Alice. Jasper asintió, tapándose una risita con la mano. - Llévalos al límite Bella.

\- Por eso la sesión de chapa y pintura, ¿eh? - Bella le lanzó una mirada cómplice a la vampira.

\- Empieza la diversión Bella – Alice le transmitió confianza con su voz y su mirada.

Dicho y echo. Nada más apagar el motor del coche Jasper, Bella salió dando un fuerte portazo, el cual hizo girar la cabeza a Edward.

.

* * *

 **Bueno... va a haber cambios. Muchos.**

 **Ahora llegan unos capis divertidos. No penséis que esto se acaba aún...**

 **Bella despertará de su letargo de eternamente ofendida damisela, para tomar las cosas como una chica moderna, inteligente y aprenderá a usar su don en su beneficio.**

 **A parte, de comenzar a explotar su evidente atractivo y la ventaja de saber que les gusta; sobre todo a Edward.**

 **Ya que Jake, aunque sigue manteniendo por ella fuertes sentimientos, ha comprendido que Bella no es para él.**

 **EL PRÓXIMO CAPI, MUY, MUY, MUY... PRONTITO! BESOTESSSSSSSSSS!**


	32. Chapter 32 Capítulo 31

**HOLA MIS NIÑASSSS!**

 **Aquí os traigo la continuación del capi,**

 **para que os divirtáis con los piques**

 **de nuestra parejita favorita!**

 **CAPITULO 31**

* * *

.

.

.

Él se quedó pasmado y con un hilito de baba cayéndole de la boca cuando vio a Bella. Ella era bellísima hasta con un saco encima de la cabeza, pero esa mañana estaba preciosa. Atractiva hasta lo irresistible.

La ropa que llevaba se ajustaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, dejando ver la finísima y delicada figura que tenía. Su cara parecía la de un ángel, envuelta por su manta de pelo suelto. Inconscientemente recordó la noche que pasaron juntos… Su cuerpo entre sus manos, su pelo, como hoy, envolviendo su rostro…

" _Para Edward… ¡para! O combustionaras aquí mismo. ¿Cómo puede ser cada más bella? Y cuanto más hermosa la veo, más cruel la siento"_

Jacob también se giró, alzando las cejas al ver a su "amiga". Bella solía vestir normal para ir a clase. No se ponía cualquier cosa, pero tampoco se arreglaba tanto. Aunque debía reconocer que no le importaría verla así de guapísima más veces.

" _Se ha soltado el pelo… Dios, está hermosa cuando lo deja suelto. Cubriéndole el rostro hasta el pecho… ¡Lo siento Edward…! A veces se me hace difícil no pensar"_

El nombrado se lo tomo bien. Le sonrió en respuesta a su amigo.

Ahora, que habían aclarado las cosas, Edward entendía mejor a su amigo y lo que había pasado; por eso no le tomaba en cuenta esa clase de pensamientos sobre Bella; y más viendo cómo él actuaba con ella. Sin ningún tipo de coqueteo.

.

Bella acortó los tres coches que los distaban con una sonrisa de suficiencia tatuada en la cara, y una ceja alzada.

\- Lo siento, Edward… - Le habló con tono de niña tonta, cambiando su rostro petulante por otro de insinuación total. - Mira que me tienes dicho que cierre la puerta más despacio, pero por mucho que salgo de la parte de atrás de tu coche… nunca me acuerdo – Se inclinó de hombros, mostrándole una cara angelical. A la par que escuchaba un jadeo salir de la boca de las dos "golfillas" que rondaban a "sus" chicos.

De la que se separaba de ellos, pasó su mano por el hombro derecho de Jake, deslizándola suavemente por la zona de la nuca hasta llegar al otro hombro, y bajando por su brazo; al llegar a la muñeca, sacó su dedo índice juguetona y se lo pasó por el dorso de su mano hasta los dedos. Alzó la mirada, pícara, clavándola en sus ojos negros y, ahora, sorprendidos.

\- Ummm… ¡Cómo me gustan tus brazos, Jake! - Ronroneó – Es una lástima que no puedas ir siempre sin camiseta. - Le sonrió de igual forma que a Edward, angelical. - Nos vemos dentro chicos… Os guardo nuestro sitio en biología. - Les guiñó un ojo a ambos.

En cuanto se hubo separado un poco de ellos, apuró el paso. No quería ni por lo más remoto que fuesen a seguirla; más que nada porque no sabría qué decir a lo que acababa de hacer, pero sin poder controlarlo, la risa se le escapó de los labios.

Alice, Rose y Leah se posicionaron a su lado, y en cuanto las cuatro chicas se miraron, estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¡Eres mi heroína, Bella! - Brincaba Alice.

\- Cuando te pregunten qué pasó… que lo harán – Rose meneo presumida su maravillosa cabellera rubia, - te haces la desentendida. Le restas importancia.

\- Si te ves muy apurada, saca un poquito tu escudo. Eso los dejará descolocados – Aconsejó Leah.

\- Quiero aclararte algo… Lo que pasó en navidades con ellos – Bella arrugó la cara - ¡Espera y escucha! Pasó porque les gustas; les atraes. No olvides eso. - La miró con intención.

Bella no había tenido eso en cuenta. Lo meditó unos instantes, hasta que una sonrisa traviesa cruzó su cara.

\- Aunque a Jake… - Leah la miró con compasión – No le hagas sufrir, demasiado, solo un poco – Leah le guiño un ojo divertida - él… ya sabes.

\- Si… Sé que por mucho que quiera ocultarlo y fingirlo, sigo gustándole un poquito demasiado. Así que no seré demasiado cruel – Su cara se tornó traviesa, al igual que sus tres acompañantes.

\- Esto va a ser divertido – Sentenció Alice ganándose la aprobación de las demás.

.

Como había dicho Bella, tenían los tres juntos biología. Hasta ese momento no se había cruzado con ellos.

Cuando los dos chicos entraron en clase, se encontraron con que Bella los esperaba en su mesa de siempre, en la de los tres pupitres juntos, sentada en el medio. Como antaño.

Con la diferencia que Mike y Tayler estaban apoyados en sus mesas, pretendiendo tontear con "su Bella".

\- Esos dos quieren morir – Murmuró Edward a Jacob.

\- Si… lenta y dolorosamente – Concluyó Jake la frase.

Se acercaron felinos a "su" mesa, clavándoles la mirada a los chicos; los cuales se quedaron lívidos al verles la cara a ambos VIPs.

\- Creo que estáis usurpando nuestros sitios. - La arrogancia de Edward no podía ser mayor.

\- Sí… Y me parece una pasada. ¿Ya no se guarda respeto aquí? - Increpó Jacob.

Bella estaba alucinada con la demostración de testosterona que estaba presenciando. Pero se sentía como la princesa protagonista de un cuento.

\- Nos vemos luego, chicos – Los despidió Bella, aligerando el ambiente. - Machos Alfa… ¿Os sentáis o vais a dar la clase de pie? - Les sonrió, pero con una mirada cargada de picardía.

Después de esa clase tocaba el descanso del almuerzo, así que se fueron los tres juntos hacía la cafetería comentando de forma casual y normal la clase y la tarea encomendada por el profesor.

\- Por cierto chicos… - los llamó Bella posicionándose entre ellos, y apoyando los brazos en sus hombros. Cuando hizo contacto con Edward tuvo que respirar para seguir con la "normalidad". - Me debéis un trabajo de biología - Ambos la miraron sorprendidos, primero por el gesto tan natural de Bella y segundo por lo del trabajo.

\- ¿Qué trabajo? - Preguntaron al unísono.

\- El de final de semestre que había encargado el profesor y del cual pasasteis. - Los miró alzándoles ambas cejas, divertida.

Edward y Jacob se callaron de golpe, mirándose; primero con cierto reproche, para luego lanzarse una miradita pícara.

\- ¡Venga, va! - Rodó los ojos Bella – Nos os pongáis "sexis" - hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos – conmigo. Tuve que hacer yo sola el trabajo, pero firmé por los tres salvándoos el culo a los dos.

Se adelantó un paso y se giró para encararlos, mientras caminaba de espaldas, despacio para no tropezarse.

\- Y en aquel momento lo que más me apetecía era despellejaros a los dos. - Los acusó con su dedo índice, pero sin perder la sonrisa. - Así que… me lo debéis.

\- Me parece justo – Concluyó Jake, ante el asentimiento de Edward; ambos chicos sonreían como tontos.

\- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos por ti? - La pregunta estaba cargada de lujuria y picardía.

\- Ummm… Esa pregunta, sonó excesivamente tentadora – Le contestó, pero mirando a los dos; sus ojos lanzaban chispazos de deseo hacía Edward. - Darme unos días para pensarlo – Bella sonrió de forma traviesa y les lanzó una mirada, más bien a Edward, completamente lasciva. - ¿Estáis dispuestos a aceptar cualquier cosa, los dos? - Lo retó clavándole la mirada sin contemplaciones.

\- ¡Bella! - La llamó Jacob asombrado. - Espero equivocarme en lo que estoy imaginando puedas estar pensando. - Jacob la miraba con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas.

Bella se posicionó enfrente a Jake, cortándole el paso. Alzó su dedo índice dándole golpecitos en el pecho.

\- Jacob… tienes una mente muy calenturienta – Lo acusó con la sonrisa en la voz. - Pero… - Alzó los ojos, como si pensara – Umm… - Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Ambos captaban cada gesto de ella, completamente anonadados. - Aunque… No estaría nada, nada… mal. - Articulo cada palabra despacio, premeditadamente.

\- Bellaaa… - La llamó Edward con todo de advertencia. - Juegas con fuego.

\- No… para nada. Que me tuvieseis idiotizada, no significa que no recuerde lo que pasó. - Le contestó clavándole la mirada intensa; parecía como si pudiera atravesarlo.

Ambos pestañearon seguido, sorprendidos. No podían creer lo que Bella acababa de decir; y lo que parecía quería insinuar. Aún así, una sonrisa traviesa se les escapó a ambos por el término utilizado por Bella.

" _¿Bella se volvió loca o qué es lo que tu hermana le ha dado de desayunar hoy? Eres consciente de lo que está insinuando, ¿verdad?"_

Edward le lanzó a Jacob una mirada rápida, de entendimiento.

Aunque Bella no era capaz sin el escudo puesto de interceptar aún sus veloces gestos, si que les "pillaba" que algo pasaba.

\- Edward… no debes gesticular con él, si no conmigo. Y tú Jake… no hables de forma mental, es de muy mala educación. - Los señaló con el dedo. - ¿O queréis que yo conecte mi escudo y os bloqueé a ambos? - Les alzó una ceja con superioridad.

\- Vamos Bella… deja de tirarte faroles. Jamás te atreverías a acostarte con los dos. - Le soltó Edward mirándola fijamente. Jacob jadeó.

\- Perdona… Has usado una terminación verbal errónea. - Ladeó la cabeza. - Ya me he acostado con los dos. - los señaló a cada uno. Edward se quedó pasmado y sin saber qué decir. No esperaba esa contestación ni en sueños.

Bella se acercó a Edward y apoyó la mano en su hombro; al instante se quedó como ida unos segundos.

Aprovechó la inmunidad que le brindaba Edward para desconectar totalmente su escudo y mandarle la visión de lo que estaba pasando a Alice.

Edward se tensó nada más que sintió la mano de Bella en su hombro. Era un milagro que ella lo hubiese tocado dos veces en el transcurso de cinco minutos.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Edward y Jacob se alarmaron al ver a Bella tan… inerte.

Era como Alice cuando tenía una visión fuerte, que desconectaba de todo a su alrededor. Entonces Edward comprendió:

Bella estaba comunicándose y podía apostar que con su hermana.

-¡Ehh! - La sujetó de los hombros. - ¡Despierta Bella! - Ella pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad. - Luego nos acusabas a nosotros de comunicarnos… ¿Y tú qué estabas haciendo?

\- ¿Bella? - La llamó Jacob; aunque él estaba sonriendo por la travesura de su amiga.

\- Gracias – Edward frunció el ceño sin entender. - Cuando me tocas, me ayudas más a desconectarme – Le sonrió con cierta prepotencia.

Se hizo el silencio. Bella sonreía; Edward fruncía el ceño y Jake reía por lo bajo.

\- ¡Venga, nos esperan! - Exclamó echando a andar rápido; casi trotaba.

\- Bella pasa mucho tiempo con tu hermana – Jake palmeó el hombro de su recuperado amigo, el cual asintió con su sonrisa traviesa en su boca.

" _No te enfades Edward… Aunque me encanta verte así. Te pones muy sexy"_

El pensamiento de Bella llegó alto y claro a la mente de Edward haciéndolo casi jadear.

Mientras se dirigía al comedor, Bella iba pensando en la conversación con Alice de esa mañana. Ella tenía razón, como casi siempre; esto iba a ser tremendamente divertido.

.

Ver las expresiones desconcertadas de los chicos, fue de lo más cómico. Pero una sensación extraña le recorrió la columna al pensarlo; una sensación tremendamente agradable; sobretodo cuando su mente comenzó a excluir el recuerdo de la conversación que acababan de mantener los tres, visualizando solo el rostro de Edward.

 _Bueno… siempre estaremos acompañados, y ahora no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos, así podré contenerme. No puedo permitir que este juego se me vaya de las manos. Sé que no estoy preparada para volver a acercarme tanto a él, por mucho que lo desee… Y lo deseó. Mucho. Demasiado…_

 _._

Bella cortó sus pensamientos "privados" al entrar en el comedor. Se acercó a la mesa del grupo, donde ya tenía la bandeja con su comida.

Gentileza de Emmet, que la miraba con una sonrisa infantil y tierna en su rostro.

\- Espero que tengas hambre – Le guiñó un ojo – Cómo no sabía qué te apetecería… he cogido un poco de todo lo que suele gustarte.

\- Gracias Emmet… Eres un encanto – Lo miró con ternura, mientras le regalaba una caricia en el hombro.

Edward y Jacob entraron justo después, ocupando sus asientos habituales.

Todos mantenían un gesto de felicidad extrema en sus caras de ver cómo todo volvía a la normalidad; incluso más, ya que Bella ahora si formaba parte del grupo en su totalidad.

.

" _Voy a soltarle la bomba a Bella"_

Avisó Alice. Edward asintió y dirigió su mirada a la chica. No quería perderse su reacción ante la nueva noticia.

\- Bella, tenemos que decirte una cosa. - Bella giró la cara hacía Alice, ya con el rictus facial contraído. - Hemos estado hablando y para tenerte más protegida, se ha decidido que vengas a vivir a nuestra casa. - A Bella se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. - Esta tarde, Billy y Carlisle hablaran con Charlie para explicarle, dentro de unos márgenes, y pedirle su consentimiento.

-No… No… ¿No me lo estarás diciendo en serio? - No le salían casi ni las palabras.

" _Si antes pienso en mantenerme alejada… Ahora me saltan con esto… ¿Cómo voy a evitarlo si vivo bajo su techo?… ¡Mierda… tengo el escudo bajado… ¡Joder, Bella… Cállate!"_

Edward bajó la cara para esconder la sonrisa; el pensamiento de Bella lo confundía, mucho. Pero no dejaba de ser divertido; sobretodo al darse cuenta ella que no tenía el escudo puesto.

\- No. De ninguna manera. Lo siento, pero no. - Intentó sonar tajante. Pero algo le decía que la decisión ya estaba más que tomada.

\- Es una manera de teneros a tu padre y a ti protegidos. - Intervino Jasper. - Los nómadas, van directos a buscarte. Van a por ti – Le clavó la mirada, asustándola – Sacándote de casa, protegemos a Charlie, ya que no olerá a ti. Si quieren encontrarte, tendrán que venir a nuestra casa y allí los estaremos esperando. - Jasper hablaba de forma técnica, pero tenía razón. Y Bella lo sabía. No por eso, iba a hacer las cosas más fáciles.

\- No. Yo puedo proteger a mi padre… - Su respiración se tornó irregular. - Practicaré más. Además, mi don ha evolucionado y se potencia cada día más.

\- Bella, sabes que tú sola no podrás. - Intervino Rose. - Ya ves que la última vez eran ocho. No podrías con tantos tu sola. Y al tener el escudo puesto, Alice no podría ver venir un ataque.

\- Es lo mejor, y lo sabes – Jake la miró fijamente. - Todos estamos asustados por ti. Por ti y por tu padre. Si te quedas en casa, acabaréis muertos los dos. Y no lo vamos a permitir.

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Bella activo su escudo, anulando los dones de los demás sobre ella.

\- Bellaaa… - la llamó condescendiente Alice. - No seas infantil. No hace falta que te agotes forzando el escudo entre nosotros. - Le susurró.

Bella se levantó de la mesa con cierta brusquedad.

\- Bella… casi no has comido nada. - Le comentó Emmet mirando hacía la bandeja casi intacta.

\- Gracias por la comida Emmet, pero se me ha cortado el apetito. - Dicho lo cual, se giró y salió del comedor.

.

\- Bueno… era de esperar esta reacción, ¿No? - Sonrió Quill. - Sabiendo el genio que se gasta… - Rió.

\- Si… pero… que se enfadara de esa forma… - Meditó Seth. - Ella se lleva genial con vosotros... Con todos – gesticuló abriendo las manos para señalarlos a todos. - Pero con vosotros tiene más feeling.

\- Algo se nos escapa… ¿Alice? - Edward miró directo a su hermana, la cual sonreía pícara.

\- No pienso decir nada. - Canturreó ella.

\- Esto me suena a cosas de chicas. - Musitó Embry, mientras era codeado por Quill.

\- No. Esto me suena a Edward. - Aclaró Jacob, meneando la cabeza mientras una sonrisa traviesa se escapaba de sus labios. El nombrado hizo un gesto de sonrisa forzada, pero por dentro no cabía en sí de gozo.

 _¿Así que la afecto tanto como para no querer mudarse y protegerse ella y su padre?_

Su propio pensamiento lo hizo tremendamente feliz.

Bella los evitó durante el resto del día, pero a la salida no le quedó más remedio que encontrarse con ellos.

.

\- Que bien estudiado y atado lo teníais todo – Acusó a Alice y a Jasper – El detalle de venir a buscarnos en coche, en plan caballero andante… - Soltó con tono hiriente. Suspiró, vencida - Os las devolveré todas… Cada una de ellas… - Calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar.

Sin poder evitarlo la mirada se le fue directa hacía Edward, el cual la miraba fijamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontrolado. Giró la cara, buscando serenarse de algún modo, y rápido.

\- ¿Qué has querido decir? - Le preguntó Jake, con la mirada brillante de emoción.

Él estaba emocionado con la idea de que Bella acabara entrando en razones y se transformara. Saber que nada podría sucederle entonces, que viviría eternamente sin ninguna clase de riesgo mortal, le quitaba un grandísimo peso de encima. Ellos podrían pasar muchísimos años juntos, ya que él como lobo alfa podía llegar a vivir más de un siglo tranquilamente.

No le cabía ni la menor duda de que ella jamás sería suya; no como le gustaría que fuese. Aunque Bella no era la elegida por el lobo, por el hombre, seguía siendo la candidata número uno. Pero sabía perfectamente que el corazón de su amiga, era de forma irrevocable de Edward.

Y estaba feliz con eso. Ahora que volvía a ser él, el Jake desinteresado, amable y lleno de amor para los suyos, no podía estar más complacido de que sus dos mejor amigos, pudieran llegar a acabar juntos.

Pero las reacciones de Bella lo confundían. Estaba más que claro que ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro, pero algo les hacía estar distanciados.

Por ahora, tal como había observado en Alice, no se inmiscuiría; pero llegado el momento, no tendría problema en echarles una mano a ese par de cabezotas.

.

.

Por supuesto, al cabo de dos días, Bella, ayudada por Jasper y Alice metía en el jeep las cuatro cosas que Alice le había dejado recoger de su casa para trasladarse a la gran casa Cullen.

\- Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con esto. Que lo sepáis. - Gruñó Bella antes de meterse en el gigantesco vehículo. - Y más, que no me dejes llevarme mi ropa. - Alice le lanzó una mirada que decía: "da igual lo que protestes".

\- Pasarlo bien… y tener cuidado, ¿ok? - Charlie, convencido por Carlisle y Billy, cedió sin problemas a que Bella se mudara durante unas semanas. Lo que habían hablado en la reserva, solo lo sabían ellos tres.

\- Claro Charlie, no habrá ningún problema – Se despidió Jasper. Alice le saludó con la mano de forma efusiva. Bella le arrugó la boca en un mohín.

Una vez en el coche, y con una Bella enfurruñada, Alice rompió el silencio.

\- Vamos Bella, será divertido. Ya verás. - Bella gruñó en respuesta.

" _Si, divertidísimo..."_

Nada más entrar por la puerta, y saludar de forma educada a los patriarcas, le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Edward, el cual junto al resto de sus hermanos estaba esperándola para recibirla en el hall de la casa.

\- ¡Eh! Antipática – La llamó con tono de mofa. Bella se giró sobre si misma, estupefacta.

\- ¿Perdona? - Le contestó muy digna, alzándole una ceja.

\- Lo que has oído. - Edward se apoyó con gesto despreocupado sobre el marco de la puerta del salón, mirándola con cierta soberbia. - Encima que te protegeré… podrías ser un poquito más agradecida – Le hizo un alzamiento de cejas. Edward estaba pasándoselo bomba a costa de las caras de fastidio de Bella.

\- Tú, no tienes nada que protegerme. - Le escupió como el veneno.

\- Bueno… - se pasó la mano por el pelo, de forma excesivamente seductora – Por lo menos me has hablado – Le sonrió… Con esa sonrisa capaz de detener un tren de mercancías; o por lo menos de enloquecer el corazón de Bella: Su sonrisa torcida.

Bella se le quedó mirando la boca un segundo de más. Edward vio perfectamente a donde se dirigían sus ojos.

\- Bue… Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto. Quiero acomodarme. - Se notaba agitada, y no quería quedar en evidencia.

\- Claro hija… Sube a tu habitación. Espero que todo sea de tu agrado.

\- Seguro que lo será Esme. Gracias – Sus barreras cayeron todas de golpe ante la amabilidad materna de Esme. Todo el mundo se derretía ante ella.

Subió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Dejó salir un largo y pesado suspiro.

Estaba cómoda en la casa Cullen, pero… Pero… Todos sus problemas se limitaban a un solo nombre:

 _Edward._

 _._

 _._

 **Espero os haya entretenido.**

 **A mí, me ha encantado escribirlo... ¡jajaja!**

 **Yo os regalo historias, y vosotras me devolvéis opiniones... ¿Os parece buen trato?**

 **Hasta dentro de unos días!**

 **Un besitooooooo!**


	33. Capítulo 32

**HOLAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Si, estoy aquí... ¿No me esperabais tan pronto, ¿verdad?**

 **He podido adelantar y... aquí os dejo otro capi "divertido"**

 **de nuestra parejita favorita.**

 **DISFRUTARLOOOOOO!**

.

.

.

 **CAPITULO 32**

.

Los días fueron pasando, y la guerra en la casa Cullen proclamada entre Edward y Bella seguía sin intención de ceder por ninguna de las partes.

Se intentaban molestar hasta tal punto, que al final, acababan incordiando al resto de la gente que los rodeaba; pero a solas, cosa que ocurría en contadísimas ocasiones, no se miraban ni a la cara. Parecía que necesitaran público; que a solas, no se atreviesen a provocarse por lo que pudiese pasar.

Después de tres semanas conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, el resto del grupo comenzaba a estar cansado ya de sus tonterías. Al principio hacía gracia verlos picarse o incluso llegar a discutir, pero ahora ya estaban casi más que cansados, preocupados.

Pero tanto a Bella como a Edward, les daba exactamente igual lo que les dijesen. Ellos seguían en sus trece.

.

.

En el instituto era más de lo mismo… Intentaban provocarse a la mínima ocasión que tenían; allí, delante de sus compañeros, debían guardar las apariencias pero, una vez en casa, estallaba la guerra.

\- Hola chicos… - saludaron Lauren y Sara.

Eran unas chicas de último curso, con las que Edward y Jake habían tenido un rollo el curso pasado. El cual acabó cuando los chicos observaron que ellas estaban demasiado interesadas en ellos.

\- Hola Lauren – La saludó Edward - ¿Qué tal? Este año estás guapísima. - la aduló Edward, muy zalamero.

\- Ey Sara… Hace tiempo que no te veía. Estás… genial. - Jake también usó sus dotes seductoras.

Las chicas suspiraron ante ellos. Sus artes "seductoras" estaban ahí. Sus genes estaban intactos.

Ambos estaban parados enfrente de ellas; Jake puso su brazo encima del hombro de Edward, apoyándose en él; Un gesto muy de chicos.

.

A pocos pasos, Bella, acompañada de Alice y Leah, contemplaban la escena de "conquista" de los chicos. Bella no respiraba; jadeaba como un rinoceronte.

\- Bella… - La llamó Alice condescendiente. - No la líes.

El tema se estaba desmadrando tanto que hasta Alice intentaba controlar a Bella.

\- Son un par de simplones. - Escupió. - ¿Que pretenden… darme celos? Pues van claros. - La rabia era más que patente en sus formas.

\- Lo que creo, es que están intentando echar un polvo. Sin más – Soltó Leah. Alice le lanzó una mirada furiosa, silenciándola.

Bella giró el cuello como poseída y la fulminó con la mirada. Leah se inclinó de hombros con disculpa en sus ojos.

\- Me parece perfecto. A lo mejor las demás también queremos echarlo. - Soltó, alzando una ceja con prepotencia.

\- Bella… ¿Qué planeas? - Preguntó Alice imaginándose un tremendo desenlace a esto.

Las chicas comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Para ir a la cafetería tenían que pasar al lado de donde Edward y Jacob intentaban ligar.

.

Jake las vio venir y se envaró.

" _Edward, Bella está acercándose. No la líes, por favor."_

Edward miró para su amigo, con el ceño fruncido.

" _En cuanto Bella vea que estamos hablando con estas dos, se va a poner de uñas… ¡ufff!"_

\- ¿Ahora no vamos a poder ni pararnos a hablar? - Le susurró bajísimo Edward. Jacob le lanzó un alzamiento de cejas.

\- ¡Chicos! - Bella, Alice y Leah, pasaron a su lado. Deteniéndose para saludarlos - ¿Vais a venir a comer, o tenéis otros planes? - Preguntó Bella muy natural. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos.

\- No. Hoy tenemos otros planes – Le contestó Edward; pero su voz tenía un deje afilado.

\- ¡Ok! Nos vemos en casa. - Le sonrió de forma… cariñosa.

\- ¿Bella vive en tu casa? - Preguntó molesta Lauren a Edward.

\- Sí. - Le contestó Bella. - Pero tranquila, yo no entro en su dormitorio… - Soltó una risita infantil -. Bueno… debo ser la única que no lo hace – Le lanzó un pestañeó y una sonrisa dulce, todo fingido, a Edward. - Nos vemos… ¡Chao! - Lauren se quedó pasmada.

Edward le habló sin sonido; moviendo los labios para que Bella los leyera:

\- Niñata

\- Gilipollas – Le contestó ella del mismo modo.

"- _¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Ves peligrar tu polvo? Seguro que podrás utilizar tus "truquitos" para engatusarla-"_ Pensó abiertamente para que él lo escuchase.

Una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente, estalló en risas; las cuales fueron escuchadas por Edward y Jacob.

.

Al llegar a casa, nada más cruzar el umbral, Edward agarró a Bella del brazo, para que no se escabullera a su dormitorio. Todos se giraron, apartándose de ellos.

Estaba liada.

\- ¿A ti que te pasa? - Le preguntó Edward enfadado. Bella pestañeó fingiendo no entender. - No te hagas la tonta. ¿A qué vino ese comentario delante de Lauren? ¿Qué es que te jode que pueda acostarme con otra? - Todos contrajeron el gesto al escuchar las palabras de Edward. La explosión de Bella no tardaría.

\- Perdona por mi comentario desacertado – Edward se quedó pasmado; no esperaba una disculpa. - Fue un error… - Bella rodó los ojos – Tu eres demasiado respetuoso y precavido para traerte los ligues a casa… - se quitó el pelo de la cara en un gesto coqueto – Tu… te las llevas a la cabaña del bosque – Le escupió con rabia, clavándole una mirada fría. - Y por cierto… puedes tirarte a quien te de la puta gana… Total, a ti no te van a pegar nada y ni vas a dejar embarazada a nadie… - Se inclinó de hombros, mientras le levantaba una ceja arrogante.

\- No… por eso puedo follarme a quien me de la gana. - Le contestó él con la misma rabia – Además, no necesito de truquitos… Todas caéis bastante fácil. - Le lanzó una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Bella, visiblemente enfadada y ofendida, dio un quité a su brazo para que Edward la soltase, se giró y se metió toda la tarde en su dormitorio.

Edward se quedó delante de las escaleras cual estatua de hielo. Aunque él se había despachado a gusto con ella, la forma de hablarle ella… Con ese odio y esa frialdad… Lo había dejado, helado. Y dolido. Muy dolido.

Después de horas sin querer salir de su habitación, Bella se escapó por la terraza de su dormitorio que daba al jardín. Ya lo había echo un par de veces y nadie se había percatado de su desaparición.

Se asomó a la barandilla e invocó su escudo. Era una caída de casi 4 metros, y aunque debía tener cierto cuidado, su escudo le daba la suficiente protección física para no hacerse daño.

No se alejaba demasiado ya que nunca podían estar seguros de un nuevo ataque. Se iba a unos doscientos metros de la casa; a un riachuelo que cruzaba la propiedad Cullen. Cerca de la cabaña que le había mencionado a Edward.

La cabaña donde ellos lo habían echo por primera vez.

Ese recuerdo, le hizo dejar escapar un suspiro lastimero.

Después de un tiempo a solas, volvía a casa, entrando por alguna puerta, sin que nadie se percatase de nada. O eso pensaba ella.

.

Desde que Bella se fuera a casa de los Cullen, solo hubo un ataque de nómadas; tres chicos. De los cuales se encargaron sin problemas y donde pudieron comprobar que el echo de que Bella estuviese en la casa Cullen era bueno, ya que ni siquiera se acercaron a casa de Charlie.

Contando ahora con Edward en sus filas, pudieron enterarse mejor de qué pasaba, ya que él les leyó el pensamiento, descifrando varias incógnitas:

· Eran enviados por un vampiro llamado Amush, del que nadie había oído hablar jamás.

· Ese vampiro en cuestión, tenía algo en contra de Bella. Aunque ninguno sabía el qué.

· Su objetivo era matarla, pero intentar llevarse por delante a algunos de ellos, fuesen vampiros o lobos, para hacerla sufrir.

Edward no dijo nada de lo escuchado en las mentes de aquellos conejillos de indias que acababan de aniquilar. Se limitó a decir que tenían en mente a ese vampiro y que les habían prometido el territorio que ahora ellos ocupaban.

Aunque Bella no estaba allí, ya que no había participado en esa batalla, sí estaba Jake. Si él se enteraba, era posible que Bella notase algo en su comportamiento, ya que su precaución con la chica se vería incrementado.

Y Edward no quería aterrorizar a Bella.

Al llegar a casa, Edward estaba de un humor de perros. Enterarse de que un ejercito de vampiros querían matar al amor de su existencia, no era como para dar palmas.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de casa, se encontró con Bella, que estaba de un humor parecido al suyo. Ya que cuando Alice tuvo la visión de que tendrían visita, no la avisaron para participar, si no que se quedó en la reserva donde pasaba las tardes estudiando con los chicos.

\- Te aviso de que está que trina – Le susurró Seth a Edward, con la cara consternada. - No me he atrevido a dirigirle la palabra en todo el trayecto desde la reserva hasta vuestra casa – Edward asintió, clavándole los ojos a Bella.

Se quedaron uno en frente del otro, retándose con la mirada. Ofendiéndose. Las pulsaciones de Bella alcanzaban picos imposibles, y Edward los captaba sobradamente.

\- No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, Bella – le espetó él con desdén. Y lo decía en serio; el haberse enterado de los planes reales del tal Amush lo había dejado con un humor totalmente negro.

\- ¿Qué tonterías? - Le alzó la ceja, con rabia saliéndole a borbotones de los ojos. - No se a qué te refieres… Siempre estás igual. - Su tono era hiriente. - Pasa de mi – Soltó con desdén ofensivo.

\- A tu forma de picarme… pero hoy no tengo ganas de piques. - El tono de Edward, no dejaba atrás al de Bella. - Búscate otro entretenimiento, nena. Y asume las cosas - A Bella le subieron las revoluciones al instante.

\- ¿Nena? - Alzó la voz - ¿Pero tú que te crees? Eres un gilipollas… - Casi no había acabado la frase, cuando se sintió volar.

Edward la sujetó por la cintura, elevándola varios centímetros del suelo, y la arrastró dentro del salón, apoyándola con cierta brusquedad contra la pared.

Todo esto, sucedió en cuestión de dos segundos. Lo que le llevó a Bella pestañear.

Cuando Bella volvió a posar los pies en el suelo, estaba perpleja. Con los ojos abiertos cual platos, el pulso acelerado y la respiración jadeante.

Edward la había bajado al suelo, pero con sus brazos apoyados en la pared a ambos lados de su cabeza, había creado una jaula impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. Sus caras estaban cerca al extremo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo? - La miró furioso, susurrándole. Bella seguía sin verbalizar. - Que necesitas que te vuelva a llevar a la cabaña y te eche otro buen polvo; ya que hiciste mención el otro día. Así se te quitarían los celos - Le alzó una ceja con superioridad y una sonrisita vanidosa. Bella se removió como una leona entre sus brazos - Sí. Lo necesitas muchísimo. - Su mirada era la soberbia en estado puro.

Bella apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo fijamente. Estaba intentando cargar su escudo, pero se había percatado que con Edward, cada día se le hacía más difícil. Su don se negaba a cargar contra el vampiro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres capaz a lanzar contra mí? - Le preguntó mofándose.

Bella había llegado a su tope de paciencia, y aún a sabiendas que no tenía el escudo puesto, le lanzó un tortazo a la cara a Edward.

Por supuesto, él ni se inmutó; su mano no sufrió la misma suerte.

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhh! - Chilló sujetándose la mano.

\- ¿Bella? Pero… ¿Por qué has echo eso sabiendo que no tienes el escudo? - Edward cambió su pose arrogante para dar paso a la preocupación en estado puro.

\- Déjame ver, no te vayas a haber roto… - Edward intentó cogerle la mano, pero Bella le dio un quite, dándole la espalda.

\- No me toques… - Escupió con ira.

\- ¿Qué son esos gritos? - Carlisle entró en el salón acompañado por el resto de la familia - ¿Qué está pasando…? - Dejó la frase inconclusa al ver a Bella agarrándose la mano, y su mirada voló hacía Edward.

\- Bella me ha dado un tortazo sin tener el escudo puesto y… se ha lastimado la mano – Explicó con tono avergonzado.

\- Este cuento de andar a la gresca todo el día entre vosotros, se os ha ido de las manos por completo – Reprendió Carlisle visiblemente enfadado.

\- Sí… Todos estamos cansados de vuestros enfados tontos – Apoyó Jasper.

\- Iros a echar un polvo – Soltó Emmet – Lo necesitáis y… mucho. - Realmente no lo estaba diciendo en broma. Ambos miraron hacía el vampiro con malos humos.

\- Bueno… pues a lo mejor debería irme a mi casa. - Contestó Bella, con la voz tomada por el dolor de la muñeca y de su ego herido ante las palabras de Emmet.

\- Bella… eso no es una solución. Debéis intentar entenderos – Intentó mediar Esme. - Ambos os apreciáis mucho el uno al otro. - Esme se mordió el labio para aguantar la sonrisa, ya que había usado un léxico bastante comedido para referirse a que estaban locos el uno por el otro.

\- Esto ha de acabar, ¡ya! - Carlisle se puso serio – Edward, tu eres muchísimo mayor que Bella, no deberías entrar como un adolescente a sus piques; y menos abusar de que el don de Bella se anula con tu presencia y Bella, si te quejas de que Edward se mete contigo, deberías empezar dejándolo tu en paz. Y si así no os vale, deberías pensar en otras opciones. - Ambos chicos miraron hacía Carlisle avergonzados, pero con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender sus últimas palabras – Si, no me miréis así… - Suspiró – A lo mejor el problema es que no podéis estar el uno sin el otro. - Sentenció.

Bella jadeó ante sus palabras. Edward frunció aún más el ceño.

\- Si chicos… ¡Ya vale! No perdéis una para meteros el uno con el otro. - Comentó Rose.

\- Al principio era divertido… Pero ahora… Es, peligroso – Agregó Emmet.

\- Bella… siento haber sido así de brusco y de… - Edward la miró con una leve sonrisa – gilipollas. - Pero sus ojos transmitían una gran pena.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar; lo notaba, lo sentía. Y… lo necesitaba.

\- Acepto tus disculpas. Y yo… siento haber dicho aquello delante de tu amiga. - Aguantó como una heroína, tanto las ganas de llorar, como sus sentimientos.

\- Bien. ¿Veís qué fácil? - Carlisle suspiró; había pasado una batalla, pero sabía que la guerra entre ellos, seguía abierta. - Vamos arriba, a la sala médica. Debemos sacarle una radiografía a esa mano.

Al final no fue más que un ligero esguince. Una semana con la venda y listo. Pero, podía haber llegado a ser peor; podría haberse roto la mano de forma sumamente fácil. Y todo por un arrebato de ambos.

Las palabras de Carlisle no cayeron en saco roto, torturándolos a ambos; sobre todo la última parte de la charla paterna.

.

Tras suceder eso, entre Bella y Edward se hizo un tratado tácito de paz. Se saludaban de forma educada y se hablaban, lo mínimo, pero respetuosamente. Incluso practicaban con todos sin, casi, problemas. El cambio era más que notorio, y sus hermanos lo agradecieron, respirando tranquilos.

Aunque no todos.

\- Alice… - Jake pilló a la vampira a solas en un entrenamiento, para hablar con ella. - No sé que es peor… - Rodó los ojos – Que se lanzaran cuchillos, o la frialdad que hay ahora entre ellos. - Alice asintió con el rostro entristecido. - Esta forma de comportarse no me gusta. Es, tan…

\- Fría. - Terminó su frase; Jake asintió – Esto no me gusta, Jake. Se están distanciando. La visión de ellos juntos, se me ha vuelto borrosa. - Jake abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué dices Alice? ¿Y desde cuando? - Preguntó alarmado.

\- Desde lo de la mano de Bella. Parece que desde ese momento, ambos tomaron la decisión de pasar el uno del otro. - Soltó con voz pesarosa. Suspiró – Este viernes, es probable que Bella tenga una cita. - Soltó ella de golpe. Jake pestañeó sorprendido.

\- ¿Y eso… lo sabe Edward? - Preguntó él casi con miedo.

\- Creo que si. No estoy segura, pero si no lo sabe, lo intuye. El otro día, Tayler le estaba comentando a Mike que Beau, el chico que llegó nuevo el curso pasado, - Jake contrajo el gesto - iba a invitar a Bella a salir este viernes. Y Edward estaba a mi lado - Narraba Alice con el rostro tenso. - Lo que no sé es lo que le ha contestado ella. Y tampoco sé si Edward sabe la respuesta.

\- Esto, me suena a complicaciones – Resopló Jake, preocupado. - Edward no ha podido dejar de querer a Bella de un día para otro. - Alice negó – Y que ella acepte a salir con otro chico… - Rodó los ojos, mostrando una gran preocupación. - Además, con Beau… - Volvió a resoplar – Es un mujeriego de mucho cuidado. - Alice le alzó una ceja, escéptica. - No… Es diferente. Nosotros jugamos con ventaja y sabemos cuando "atacar" y cuando esperar… Él, va a por todas. No ha sido ni una ni dos chicas a las que ha atontado con medicación para poder acostarse con ellas - Jake miró con intención a Alice. - Y Edward lo sabe perfectamente. Le ha leído el pensamiento a Beau varias veces y… me ha contado alguno de sus pensamientos. - Agachó un momento la cara – Los nuestros son infantiles en comparación.

\- ¡Mierda Jake…! Ese tío es un cerdo – Exclamó Alice alarmada – Si le hace algo a Bella… - Alice no quería ni acabar la frase.

\- Edward no entrara en razones, si eso ocurre. - Jake se quedó tenso, imaginando lo que Edward pudiera llegar a hacerle a Beau si eso ocurriera.

\- ¡Chicos…! Os toca – Los llamó Bella. Jake y Alice se miraron, cómplices. Asintiendo a la llamada de Bella.

\- Hay que evitar esa cita como sea. - Jake asintió efusivo.

Edward los miraba desde la distancia con el ceño fruncido. Estaba seguro que estaban hablando de Bella y su posible cita con el desgraciado de Beau.

Esa cita no se daría lugar, si es que al final Bella había aceptado a salir con él. A parte de que él era un completo cerdo, nadie tocaba a " _su_ " Bella.

Sabía que si él, se sobrepasaba lo más mínimo con ella, (tocarle un dedo, por ejemplo) sería capaz de arrancarle la cabeza; a Beau, o a cualquiera. No quería ni pensar en si el tipejo ese, osaba utilizar alguno de sus "métodos" para acostarse con _su_ chica.

Nadie sabía si esa cita existía. Por lo que parecía, si él se había atrevido a pedirle salir a Bella, ella le había dado calabazas; ya que los planes de Bella eran ir a visitar a su padre y cenar con él ese viernes.

Bella lo había hablado con Leah y Seth, para que después pasasen por casa a borrar los rastros de su olor.

.

\- Pues parece que podemos suspirar tranquilos. - Le comentó Alice a Jake y Jasper.

\- Hoy he captado a Bella más nerviosa de lo normal. - Mencionó Jasper. Alice y Jacob lo miraron dubitativos.

\- Puede ser que estuviera así por pasarse por su casa. Sabe que hay riesgos para su padre, si descubren su olor allí. - Opinó Jake. Los otros dos asintieron, no muy convencidos.

\- ¿Entonces no vienes a entrenar hoy? - Le preguntó Emmet a Bella, picándola.

\- No. Hoy voy a pasar la tarde con mi padre. - Le contestó ella. - A penas nos vemos y se que está preocupado, porque sabe que no puede preguntar más de lo que Carlisle y Billy le contaron. - Explicó ella.

El resto de los chicos Cullen que estaban allí escuchaban atentos sus palabras; sobretodo Alice y Jasper.

\- Alice. - La llamó Bella – Estate atenta a las visiones, por un posible ataque. Una vez llegue a casa de mi padre, activaré mi escudo otra vez, ¿de acuerdo? - Alice asintió.

Después de comer, Bella subió a prepararse para ir a ver a su padre. Cuando bajó las escaleras, Edward la estaba esperando en el hall de entrada.

\- Vamos, yo te llevaré hasta casa de tu padre – Bella se puso tensa. - Alice se ha ido ya hacía el bosque de la Push, a entrenar. Luego, te recogerá ella. - Ella agachó la cabeza al suelo. De pronto se sintió ahogada; avergonzada.

\- ¿Tanto te incomoda subirte conmigo en coche a solas? - Le preguntó, esta vez sin rastro de doble rasero. Realmente se sintió incómodo al ver la reacción de Bella.

\- No. Para nada – Alzó la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa.

.

.

.

 **Bueno... lo de estos dos, no tiene precio...**

 **No tienen punto intermedio. Pero es lo que tiene el amor, ¿no?**

 **Y ahora esa "supuesta cita"... ¿Qué pensáis?**

 **¿HABRÁ CITA?**

 **Y... alguien se ha dado cuenta del nombre de este nuevo personaje? ;-) jajajajaja!**

 **GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS... Me alegráis el día cada vez que recibo uno!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	34. Chapter 34 Capítulo 33

**HOLAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Aquí os dejo otro capi... INTENSO!**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, porque viene...**

 **CARGADITOOOOOOOOO!**

.

.

 **CAPITULO 33**

* * *

.

En lo que duró el viaje hasta la casa paterna de Bella, entre ella y Edward, no hubo más que silencio.

Ambos captaban como el ambiente en el habitáculo del coche se había cargado de una sexualidad asfixiante. Su anhelo del uno por el otro, llegaba a ser una necesidad; algo que podría acercarse al dolor físico.

Pero tanto uno como el otro, seguían en sus trece. Confundidos por completo en los sentimientos que el otro tenía:

Bella seguía pensando que Edward estaba dolido (sin posibilidad de reconciliación) por lo sucedido con Jake y que ella, a parte, había sido solo una conquista más del vampiro. Y de él querer algo con ella, sería solo eso… un rollito sin ataduras.

Edward por su parte, continuaba obcecado en su idea de que Bella seguía sintiendo la misma repulsa por él; veía como se relacionaba con su familia y era perfectamente consciente de que no les tenía ni miedo ni asco. Pero a él, concretamente sí. Repulsa a la hora de verlo como un hombre.

\- Cuando quieras que te recojamos… Que te recoja Alice – Rectificó – solo tienes que llamar - Le lanzó una sonrisa divertida – O… desconectar tu escudo para que lo vea. - Le guiñó un ojo.

Ese cambio de talante pilló a Bella desprevenida; llevaban más de una semana evitándose y siendo lo más correctos y fríos que podían; y ahora… ¡esto!

\- Vale. - La respiración de Bella se había vuelto irregular y como pudo, le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto forzada, por los nervios, a Edward.

Estaba tensa por estar en esa privacidad con Edward, dentro del coche y más aún ante su cambio de actitud. Pero una fuerza que no comprendía, la hacía no poder, ni querer, bajarse del vehículo.

\- Pero… voy a llevar mi coche hasta tu casa después. Rose va a mirarme un ruido en el motor. - Le informo. Edward asintió en silencio. El cual duró un par de segundos.

\- Bella - Edward la llamó en un susurro y sin poder evitarlo, se acercó un poco a ella. - ¿Sabes que es la primera vez desde que he vuelo, que estamos realmente solos? - Le preguntó siguiendo la línea de susurrar. Bella asintió agachando la cabeza. Sus mejillas se colorearon.

El ambiente dentro del coche, había cambiado: Se había vuelto suave, frágil e intenso.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que ir a cenar hoy con tu padre? - Le preguntó. Edward no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan inseguro y nervioso. Bella alzó la cara, girándola para mirarlo; una arruguita se formó en su frente. - Lo decía porque… bueno… - Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso – Necesitamos hablar. ¿Lo sabes verdad? - Le clavó la mirada de forma intensa. Bella volvió a agachar la cabeza, asintiendo.

Edward se acercó un poco más a ella. Sus caras estaban a unos pocos centímetros.

\- No vayas, Bella… Quédate conmigo – En su voz había súplica y en esos momentos a Edward no le importó mostrarle su rendición. Bella cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza.

Claro que se quedaría con él. Deseaba su compañía como una droga; él era su adicción, su debilidad. Pero… no podía. Temía cambiar sus planes y que luego las cosas se complicaran.

Se sintió de pronto, ahogada por la situación.

\- No puedo, Edward… - murmuró con el tono de voz contraído; ahogado y lastimero.

\- Se que no me tienes miedo… Y que no me sientes repulsa como antes… - Edward respiraba agitado. Estaba jugándosela, pero la frialdad de Bella durante esta última semana lo había echo replantearse la situación.

No quería perderla. O por lo menos, sin haber luchado.

\- No… - Murmuró ella. Edward sintió un escalofrío de felicidad atravesándole el cuerpo, y el alma.

Edward captó la debilidad de Bella, por lo que optó por un movimiento más arriesgado: Se acercó un poco más, sus narices no se tocaban por dos, tres centímetros, a lo sumo; levantó la mano y con el dorso de los dedos, le acarició la mejilla.

Bella, nada más notar el tacto de Edward, ese que tanto había anhelado, sintió crecer esa corriente de miles de vatios que atravesaban sus terminaciones nerviosas nada más él la tocaba; cerró los ojos, degustando y disfrutando del momento.

\- Dios Bella… - Su tono se tornó ronco; fueron solo dos palabras, pero el deseo estaba más que claro. Eso hizo reaccionar a Bella.

Bella alzó su mano, y con todo el dolor de su corazón, suavemente, le apartó la mano a Edward, mientras enlazaba sus ojos a los de él.

\- Lo siento Edward… esto… - suspiró – es muy complicado. - Tragó en seco – Hoy no puedo posponer mi cita – Apretó la mandíbula – Pero hablaremos – sus ojos mostraron un destello de ilusión.

\- De acuerdo – Le contestó él, también con el semblante más tranquilo. - Organizaré una cita para que podamos hablar a solas, tranquilos. - Bella asintió. - Tenemos mucho que aclarar – suspiró – Y no podemos seguir haciéndonos daño.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – Concedió Bella. La cual notaba un punto de esperanza brotar en su pecho.

.

Bella tardó casi una hora en sentirse más relajada. Ese momento con Edward en el coche, había sido especial. Habían podido hablar, aunque fuesen unas palabras, sin matarse.

Pero había tanto deseo, que no sabía como otro día, ya que él había prometido organizar una cita a solas, podría resistirse a él, si Edward quería algo más que hablar.

No le importaría volver a hacer el amor con él; sería algo que apuntar en una lista de "cosas que hacer antes de morir". Pero… ¿estaba preparada para dejarse utilizar como amante por él?

Sabía que si podría… pero su corazón quedaría destrozado en el intento. Por lo que debería intentar evitar esa conversación y esa cita.

\- Voy a subir a prepararme, ¿vale papá?

Después de pasar un rato con su padre, charlando y hablando de nimiedades cada uno rehízo su agenda para el viernes.

.

Charlie había quedado con unos compañeros de la comisaria para ir a una sesión de pesca nocturna y Bella tenía una cita. Con Beau.

Había quedado en que la recogería allí, en casa de su padre; el cual, se iría de pesca antes que ella y volvería al amanecer.

Estaba todo más que atado.

Media hora después de irse Charlie, Bella bajaba las escaleras de casa alertada por el toque de un claxon.

Para la ocasión, eligió unos vaqueros entallados blancos, una camiseta suelta con escote barco (generoso) en rayas marineras, una camisa vaquera abierta y encima una chaqueta tipo chanel en tonos azules.

Maquillada suave, resaltando sus preciosos ojos con raya negra y un par de pasadas de máscara de pestañas. Por último resaltó sus pómulos y labios con un toque rosa.

\- Estás preciosa, Bella. - La piropeó Beau.

\- Gracias, tú también estás genial – Le devolvió el cumplido.

Beau le abrió la puerta del copiloto, como todo un caballero y en cuanto tomó su asiento, viró rumbo a Port Ángeles.

Durante los primeros minutos, Bella iba con la cabeza absorta; ida por completo en un solo pensamiento: Edward.

Poco a poco, Beau fue dándole conversación, hasta que Bella comenzó a contestar con algo más que no fuesen simples monosílabos.

Había que reconocer que el chico tenía una conversación agradable y divertida; a parte, que la ayudaba a desconectar un poco sobre su compleja vida.

Si no fuese que el concretar esa cita fue una estupidez desde el principio, podría decir que lo estaba pasando bien. Era una auténtica cita. Sin monstruos de por medio.

Una vez allí, dieron un paseo por el puerto, por el cual paseaba mucha gente. Aunque el sol no se dejaba ver aún estando a pocas semanas de comenzar el verano, la temperatura había subido algún grado, por lo que la gente aprovechaba a pasar tiempo fuera de casa.

\- Conozco una pizzeria genial – Comentó Beau - ¿Te gustaría que cenásemos? Me encantaría que me acompañaras – Le sonrió ilusionado el chico.

Bella estaba desando que la estúpida cita acabase, y poder llegar a casa y… ver a Edward. Ahora debía pensar una forma en dejarle claro a Beau que esta iba a ser la primera y última cita.

" _No se puede aceptar una cita por despecho. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Edward cambiaría de actitud? ¿Qué iba a querer hablar? Y aunque no fuese así… ¿Qué hago yo con este? Debería estar con todos, en la Push; que es donde quiero estar. ¡Joder Bella, a veces pareces bipolar… ¡Maldito orgullo de mierda!"_

\- Claro… sería un placer – le respondió sonriente. Durante la cena le dejaría claro que no volverían a quedar.

" _Si Edward se entera de esta cita… No debería importarle. Seguramente no le importe, pero… siento que lo estoy traicionando"_

Una vez sentados y atendidos, Bella fue acercándose al tema que quería tratar.

\- Beau, verás… Lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo, pero… - Tomó aire. - No quiero que pienses que esto va a ir a más… - Miró para el chico con ojos lastimeros. Beau levantó una mano, para cortarla y no hacerle pasar el trago.

\- Bella, sé que tuviste algo con Cullen… Con Edward. - Rodó los ojos – Y creo que has utilizado esta cita para saber si estabas preparada para salir con otro chico. - Le soltó muy sincero, pero sin rastro de enfado. - Y lo entiendo. - Le sonrió muy dulce. - Aunque quise probar, por si acaso – le sonrió de forma cómplice – Me gustas, me he fijado en ti desde que llegaste al pueblo – Bella se sonrojo y él le regaló una sonrisa tierna. - Estuve esperando a comprobar que no tenías nada con él. Pero…

\- ¡Oh, vaya…! Beau, yo… Me pareces un chico muy agradable y divertido, a parte de que muy guapo. - Se sonrieron. - No me he portado bien, lo siento. No debí usarte de conejillo de indias.

\- ¡Ey, de verdad, no pasa nada! Lo hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad? - Su cara reflejó una ilusión casi infantil.

\- Sí. La verdad es que sí. - Y era verdad. Bella no recordaba haber salido tan tranquila desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Además, me gusta haberlo aclarado. - Agregó él – En las citas siempre hay tantas expectativas, nervios y… ¡uf! - Bella rió. - Estoy tranquilo de saber que no tengo que estar pensando en si tengo que cogerte de la mano, darte un beso al dejarte en casa… - Rodó los ojos divertido. Bella asintió, riendo.

Tras eso, la cena fue viento en popa. Beau pareció relajarse ante la confesión de Bella, y salió un chico aún más divertido. Bella también se relajó, disfrutando de su "no" cita.

Al final, la cena se alargó con un postre y una larga sobremesa. Ambos estaban de lo más cómodos, pasándoselo genial.

Y aunque Beau tenía un historial en su antiguo instituto de haber puesto pastillas a unas chicas en su bebida para poder acostarse con ellas, ahora, tras estar un tiempo en terapia con un psicólogo, y sacarlo sus padres del ambiente viciado en el que se había involucrado en su antiguo instituto aquello había quedado en el pasado.

Ahora se había convertido en un buen chico: Educado, caballeroso, estudioso y deportista. A parte de muy guapo.

.

.

 **Un poco antes, en La Push…**

\- ¿Así que le vas a mirar el coche a Bella? - Preguntó Edward a su hermana Rosalie. La cual arrugó la frente extrañada ante la pregunta de su hermano. - Me dijo que tenía un ruido, y que iba a llevarlo a casa para que le echaras un vistazo.

\- No. No me dijo nada de eso. - Contestó confusa Rose. - Será que me lo va a decir, una vez lleve el coche – Lo corrigió. Edward pestañeó algo dubitativo.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién es el que va a recoger a Bella? - Preguntó Seth.

El entrenamiento esa tarde había sido relajado, por lo que los chicos acabaron pronto. Parecía que sin Bella revolviendo entre ellos, las prácticas se volvían tediosas.

Así que estaban tirados por el claro del bosque al lado de la playa donde siempre entrenaban, holgazaneando.

\- ¿No vas tu a recogerla, Edward? - Preguntó Alice. Él negó.

\- Dijo que iría ella con su coche para casa.

En si, no era nada. Pero a todos les recorrió una sensación extraña por el cuerpo. Era como si algo no estuviese encajando en la historia.

\- ¡Chicos! - Saludaron Sam y Paul, que venían de hacer una ronda. - Veo que estáis ociosos – Rió.

\- Hoy hemos acabado antes. - Respondió Jake.

\- Como se nota que no está Bella… - Sonrió Sam – Hay demasiado silencio – Volvió a reír. Todos asintieron – Bueno, no tardará en subir. Es la hora de cenar y Charlie estaba en la zona norte del río, con sus compañeros. - Todos jadearon.

\- ¿Cómo que Charlie estaba en el río? - Preguntó Jake alarmado y nervioso. - ¿A qué hora fue eso?

Sam y Paul se miraron un segundo.

\- Hace como media hora, aproximadamente – Contestó Paul. - Y parecía que ya llevasen tiempo allí.

Todos abrieron la boca como peces fuera del agua, y un jadeo simultaneo rompió el silencio.

\- Pude escuchar que estaban hablando sobre que Bella estaba muy bien con los Cullen, y Charlie algo comentó de que hoy había bajado a verlo, pero que se iba a quedar muy poco porque Alice la estaba esperando en casa para no sé qué de chicas. - Narró Paul. - Es que… ¿os ha mentido?

Los Cullen junto con el resto de los Quileutes, se miraron entre ellos.

Jake y Alice se lanzaron una mirada aterrada; y ambos pensaron lo mismo. El mismo nombre:

" _Beau"_

\- ¿Quéeee? - Alzó Edward la voz nada más entrar en su mente el pensamiento de los otros dos. - ¿Al final fue a la cita?

Jacob y Alice se contrajeron.

\- ¿Vosotros lo sabíais y os lo callasteis? - Preguntó encolerizado, haciéndoles cara a su hermana y amigo.

\- No. Solo sabíamos que Beau estaba pensando en pedir salir a Bella… Pero, no supimos más del tema. - Explicó Alice.

\- Pues entonces, no hace falta más pruebas. - Ahora el tono de Edward reflejaba el fortísimo dolor que sentía dentro de su pecho. - Ella escondió su cita para que no interfiriéramos. - La voz de Edward estaba rota.

Bella no quiso, ni se replanteó tan siquiera anular su cita para quedarse con él. Y eso que había cedido, hablándole con un tono de rendición; Para que ella no se asustara, para que pudiera comprobar que simplemente era un hombre, intentando acercarse a la chica que le gustaba. A la que amaba… Pero, ella no valoró eso; si no que se fue a su cita sin importarle sus sentimientos.

" _\- Edward… No empieces a conjeturar -"_

Lo avisó Alice. Edward tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, y ya no entraba en razones.

\- Nos vamos a Port Ángeles. -Sentenció.

\- Quil, Embry, Seth, pasar por casa de Charlie y borrar el olor de Bella, después hacer una ronda en los alrededores. Por si acaso. Leah, tu quédate aquí en la reserva. - Jacob se puso en modo general a dar instrucciones.

\- Rose, y Emmet iros a casa – Organizó Edward. - También daros una batida por los alrededores. Jasper, vete con los chicos hasta casa de Charlie para hacerte con el olor, y rastrear por donde se han ido.

\- Chicos… ¡Chicos parad! ¿Organizáis todo esto porqué Bella tiene una cita? - Paul estaba asombrado. - Jake, Edward… asumirlo. Ella pasó olímpicamente de vosotros… Dejarla que haga su vida – Les soltó con mofa.

\- Paul, métete en tus asuntos. - Reprendió Jake fuertemente. Paul le rodó los ojos.

\- No es por ser cotilla Jacob, pero me parece cruel como la tenéis sometida a vosotros. - Refutó Paul; Sam asintió.

\- Yo también creo que estamos exagerando un poco demasiado. - Comentó tímido Seth. - Solo es una cita. Tiene derecho a llevar una vida lo más normal posible, dentro del caos en el que se ha visto envuelta.

\- Puede que si… que Paul y Seth tengan razón. Deberíamos soltar un poco la cuerda; estamos apretando demasiado – Apoyó Emmet.

Edward bufaba como un tren de mercancías.

Se hizo un revuelo, todos dando su opinión al respecto. Y todos, concluían en lo mismo:

Estaban agobiando en exceso a Bella.

\- Bella está en peligro. El tal Amush la quiere a ella. - Soltó rotundo Edward, haciendo callar a todos de golpe. - Está organizando los ataques de los nómadas por Bella.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Jacob miró a su amigo con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas. - ¿Desde cuándo sabes eso?… - Jake bufó, molesto; llegando por si solo a la respuesta. - La semana pasada, en el último ataque. Le leíste la mente a esos tres chicos, ¿no es así? - Edward asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no compartiste esa información con el resto? - Emmet se mostró ofendido por ser excluido. Al igual que los demás.

\- Porque en cuanto os lo diga, vuestra actitud, por mucho que lo intentéis os delatara. - Contestó rotundo. - Y no quiero asustar innecesariamente a Bella. - Frunció el ceño, malhumorado – Aunque un poco de miedo no le vendría mal – Murmulló. Alice le alzó una ceja.

\- No. No hace falta asustarla. Ella ahora se siente protegida y segura. Hacía días que no dormía bien, y ahora, con nosotros en casa, descansa. - Todos asintieron. - Edward, ahora estás enfadado, - Le hizo un mohín con la boca – Pero no quieres asustar a Bella, y lo sabes. - El nombrado apartó la mirada de su hermana.

No, no quería ningún mal para Bella; pero ahora, estaba sumamente defraudado, dolido… despechado.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Emmet sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Podíamos, uno de nosotros, ir a Port Ángeles y tenerla protegida sin que ella se de cuenta. - Propuso Seth. - Aunque, la verdad… es una falta de respeto total – Su gesto acompañó el tono lastimero de su voz. Varios de los presentes asintieron.

\- ¿Y que es peor? ¿Que la señorita no disfrute de su cita, o qué acabe muerta? - Soltó Edward con desdén; con un rencor más que patente.

\- Sigamos el plan… - Jasper intervino. - Cuando demos caza a ese vampiro, ella podrá seguir su vida con normalidad. Hasta entonces, hay que protegerla; de él, y de si misma.

\- Creo que es excesivo – Murmuró molesto Paul.

\- Paul, a parte de todo lo que acabo de deciros, ese chico con el que Bella ha quedado, es un cerdo. Atonta a las chicas con pastillas para poder tirárselas; ellas cuando despiertan al día siguiente no recuerdan bien lo que ha pasado, y por no quedar de "facilonas", ninguna dice nada. - Aclaró – Le he leído muchas veces la mente y… créeme, es repulsivo. - Escupió. - Pero una comenzó a hacer comentarios, y se difundió el rumor. Por eso se vino aquí. Para empezar de cero.

\- Es hijo de puta no le tocara un solo pelo a Bella – Gruñó Jake. - ¿Cómo decidiría Bella quedar con ese tipejo?

\- Porque es humano. - Contestó rotunda Alice – Un simple chico, pidiéndole una cita a una chica. Sin magia, sin personajes de terror; algo sencillo. Algo… normal. - Se inclinó de hombros. - A parte, Beau, es un chico muy guapo y muy dulce. - Leah asintió – Y Bella no tiene ni idea de lo que hace con las chicas.

\- Lo que sea – La cortó Edward. - Si no quieres venir, no vengas.

Dicho lo cual, se giró dispuesto a irse.

Tenía que sacar a Bella de esa cita. ¡Ya! Sus celos lo estaban matando; ahogando lenta y tortuosamente.

Lo que él no explico sobre Beau, es que desde que había llegado a Forks no había vuelto a hacer aquello; que estaba "rehabilitado". Pero sabía que si lo comentaba, todos se darían cuenta de que actuaba por celos. Por no querer ver a Bella en brazos de ningún otro hombre. Como así era.

Edward, Alice y Jake, montaron en el Volvo del primero. Sobra decir qué rumbo tomaron.

.

.

 **Vaya... vaya... Esto se está complicando un "pelín" ¿verdad?**

 **Estoy anonadada... incluso escribiéndolo yo... jajajajajaja!**

 **Veremos a ver cómo actúa Edward cuando vea a Bella tan entretenida con Beau.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTITOOOOOOOO!**

 ** _Yo les regalo entretenimiento... ustedes me devuelven un rewiew!_ ;-) **


	35. Chapter 35 Capítulo 34

**HOLAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Hoy... capi calentito!**

 **Atentas porque viene marejada!**

 **CAPÍTULO 34**

* * *

.

.

 _Tenía que sacar a Bella de esa cita. ¡Ya! Sus celos lo estaban matando; ahogando lenta y tortuosamente._

 _Edward, Alice y Jake, montaron en el Volvo del primero. Sobra decir qué rumbo tomaron._

 _._

 _._

Todos hicieron lo acordado; organizados al milímetro.

Jasper captó la esencia de Bella y Beau, la cual se dirigía por la carretera de Port Ángeles, y se lo comunicó a Edward.

\- ¡Por supuesto! No iba a tener la desfachatez de quedarse en el pueblo. - Gruñó, molesto.

\- Edward, quiero que te tranquilices. No te quito razón en todo lo que has dicho antes, pero sabes que estas actuando movido por los celos. - Alice fue directa.

\- ¡Alice, cállate! - Siseó cual serpiente.

\- No. No me voy a callar. Estas loco por ella, pero en vez de acercarte, de cortejarla, solo la alejas. - Edward le gruñó en respuesta, pero eso no la amedrentó a seguir hablando. - ¿Estás tan ciego para no ver que ella está enamorada de ti? ¿De que solo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar?

\- Si… tiempo para salir con otro. - Alice abrió los ojos, perpleja. No esperaba que Edward le saliera por ahí. - Edward, yo creo que solo ha sido una prueba, una salida a este caos que es ahora su vida.

\- Crees… Esa es la palabra. - Refutó sin tan siquiera mirarla, con la voz helada. - Nadie sabe lo que Bella realmente piensa; por eso no quiere bajar su escudo, jamás.

.

Jacob que iba sentado en el asiento de atrás, no se atrevía a abrir la boca. Pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan enfadado. Daba terror mirarle a la cara.

Esperaba que supiera controlarse para cuando se toparan con Bella, porque si no, iba a organizarse una muy gorda. Y más esperaba, que no la pillaran en una posición comprometida con Beau.

Si eso sucedía, Edward era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa al chico; como arrancarle la cabeza.

.

.

Bella y Beau fueron por la zona de los muelles, donde había puestos de dulces, helados y barracas para jugar.

Bella lo invitó a un helado, ya que él había insistido en pagar la cena. Fueron hablando de sus vidas, omitiendo ambos, lo que no les interesaba airear. Contándose, a medias, el porqué habían acabado en Forks.

\- A veces me siento un poco solo aquí, en Forks. - A Beau le cambió el semblante a uno tristón – La verdad que esto es muy distinto de San Francisco… Pero me ha venido bien el cambio. - sonrió, pero el gesto no le llegó a los ojos. - Aunque mis padres me visitan a menudo y mi abuela me cuida muy bien… Ella es un poco mayor ya… - Rodó los ojos.

\- Vaya, Beau… lo siento mucho – A Bella le dio una tremenda y sincera pena por Beau. Parecía tan indefenso y… tan solo.

\- Bueno, en unas semanas se acaba el último curso y en septiembre empiezo en la universidad. - Su rostro volvió a iluminarse – Ya está echo – Alzó los pulgares a modo de victoria. Bella copió su gesto, entre risas.

\- ¡Mira Bella…! - Beau la agarró de un mano y tiró de ella con una ilusión infantil hasta una barraca de juegos. - Soy bueno tirando dardos. Te sacaré un peluche. - Bella se dejó arrastrar, contagiada del entusiasmo del chico.

Tras tirar varias veces, Beau consiguió explotar los globos necesarios para conseguirle el peluche a Bella. Él mismo lo escogió y se lo dio.

\- Toma… un recuerdo de nuestra "no cita" - Ambos rieron – Y de tu nuevo amigo. - Su sonrisa se hizo enorme y sincera.

Bella, contagiado por su entusiasmo, se acercó a él de forma natural y tras apoyar su mano en el hombro de Beau, le dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento por el peluche.

\- Gracias Beau… No sabes lo que necesitaba una salida así… - Movida por algo que, inconscientemente llamó su atención, Bella giró la cara y la estampa que se encontró delante de ella, la dejó al borde del infarto:

.

Edward, flanqueado por Alice y Jake, estaban a menos de dos metros de ella; la mirada de Edward era igual que echarle un ojo al mismísimo infierno.

.

Él, al ver como ella se acercaba sin ningún tipo de reparo a Beau y le daba ese beso en le mejilla lo hizo enfurecer; la rabia, el despecho, los celos e… incluso la envidia, lo estaban destrozando por dentro.

Sus pupilas, oscuras como la noche, centelleaban de odio. Sentimiento que se clavó en el corazón de Bella.

\- ¡Dios mío…! - murmuró, sin aliento.

Beau se giró, al notar a Bella tensa y con la mirada fija en un punto tras de él.

Nada más posar sus ojos en los de Edward, de su boca se escapó un jadeo de terror.

Miró para la chica, y su terror dio paso al asombro; la cara de Bella transmitía pánico.

\- ¿Bella…? ¿Estás bien? - Le susurró, tocándole un brazo. Ella seguía inerte y estática como si se hubiese convertido en piedra.

\- Si. Ahora estará bien. - Contestó Edward clavándole su infernal mirada, aterrando así al chico. - Puedes irte. Nosotros llevaremos a Bella a casa. - Beau abrió los ojos, perplejo por la desfachatez de Edward.

Hizo acopio de valor, y le dio cara:

– Eso tendrá que decidirlo ella, ¿no crees? - Le espetó, haciendo gala del poco coraje que le quedaba.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Aún tienes valor de hacerme frente? He de reconocer que le echas pelotas. - Le contestó el vampiro con mofa.

\- ¡Edward! - lo reprendió Alice por lo bajo. - No te regodees.

\- Vamos Edward. Bella está bien; vayámonos. - Apuró Jake, viendo como Edward disfrutaba del terror que estaba haciendo sentir a Beau.

Entonces, Bella despertó de su aletargo. Enfureciéndose.

\- No. Mi cita no ha terminado aún. - Su pose y su voz, fueron rotundas.

\- Bellaaaa… - La advirtió Edward con tono amenazante. - No compliques más las cosas. - La miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Alice se acercó a Beau con disimulo. Edward y Bella estaban enfrascados en una discusión visual y ahora no captarían nada a su alrededor que no fuese matarse mutuamente.

\- Vamos Beau… Esto son cosas de pareja. - Beau arrugó el ceño – Es muy loable por tu parte querer proteger a Bella, pero ahora es mejor que te marches. Nosotros la llevaremos a casa. No te preocupes, Edward no le hará nada – Alice rodó los ojos con pesadez.

Alice siguió convenciendo a Beau para irse sin armar más escándalo.

Entre medias, Jake se posicionó entre Edward y Bella.

\- Venga chicos, no hagamos un escándalo. Aquí hay mucha gente. - Jacob oteaba los alrededores controlando que nadie notase nada raro y llamase a la policía.

Edward y Bella no hablaban. Solo se miraban; con odio, con rencor… Entre ellos había un gran cúmulo de sentimientos.

Jacob consiguió mover a Bella y arrastrarla lejos del muelle; lejos de la visión del resto de personas que paseaban por allí.

\- Jake… deja de empujarme – Le gruñó ella.

\- Bella… estabais a punto de estallar y los muelles estaban llenos de gente. - Jake resopló – Entiendo que ahora mismo es lo que menos te importa, pero no íbamos a dar un espectáculo allí en medio.

Alice, que empujó también a su hermano, una vez convencido a Beau de que se fuera, iban caminando detrás de Jake y Bella, en dirección al coche.

\- A solas podréis discutir todo lo que queráis. Pero no allí – Apoyó Alice a Jake.

\- ¡Por supuesto que vamos a discutir! - Alzó la voz Bella. La cual giró su cara mirando con rabia y soberbia a Edward.

La mirada de Bella fue lo que Edward necesito para acabar de estallar; estaban cerca del coche, en una zona alejada, donde ya no había gente.

Así que en un movimiento vampírico, la asió por la cintura, alzándola en el aire y llevándosela a unos metros de distancia, entre los graznidos y pataleos de Bella.

\- ¡Bajameeeee! - Le gritaba. - ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

\- Cállate Bella… - su voz era un silbido ronco y helado.

Alice y Jake se quedaron pasmados ante el impulso de Edward; pero sabían que él no le tocaría un pelo. Por ese aspecto no tenían ninguna duda. A lo que tenían miedo, es al daño verbal que acabarían haciéndose.

\- Cojamos el coche, Jake – Alice suspiró con pesadez – Edward se va a llevar a Bella a los bosques entre Port Ángeles y Forks. Los recogeremos a mitad de camino. - Jake puso los ojos en blanco.

.

Edward cargó a Bella a su espalda; tal como vaticinó Alice, una vez la tuvo bien sujeta, echó a correr como un espectro a través de los bosques.

Pasados unos minutos, en una zona abierta en mitad de los árboles, donde la luna daba claridad, Edward la bajó, dándole la espalda.

Era consciente de su forma de mirarla, y no quería llegar a asustarla.

\- ¿Te parece normal lo que acabas de hacer? - le preguntó ella tras un minuto de silencio, mirando la espalda de Edward. - ¿Y podrías, por favor, darte la vuelta? - Bella echaba humo por las orejas.

Otro minuto… y nada. Silencio. Edward seguía inerte cual estatua.

\- ¡Mierda Edward…! - No le dio tiempo a decir más.

El vampiro se giró, acercándose a ella en el mismo movimiento; bueno, en el borrón que Bella pudo captar; ya que fue tan brusco e inesperado, que la hizo jadear y dar un paso atrás.

\- ¿Ahora no me dirás que me tienes miedo? - Le preguntó conteniendo el aliento. Bella tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza. Pero sus ojos mostraban el miedo que ella negaba.

Edward se sujetó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, apretando. Intentando tranquilizarse. Dio un paso hacía atrás, para darle espacio a Bella.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - En el silencio sepulcral de la noche, solo se escuchaba el golpeteo del corazón nervioso de la chica.

\- No lo sé… - Confesó sincero. - Pero tenía que sacarte de allí… Alejarte de… allí. - Eso no era lo que Edward iba a decir realmente, pero no iba a reconocer tan fácilmente que estaba muerto de celos.

\- ¿No lo sabes? - Alzó la voz ella. - Yo te diré porque… Porque eres un egoísta, porque eres un caprichoso y un egocéntrico – Edward abrió los ojos perplejo por los adjetivos usados por Bella. - Si un juguete te es negado, no dejas que nadie más lo tenga. Y yo… - Recalcó con intención – No soy el juguete de nadie.

\- Bella… - Volvió a usar ese tono amenazante.

\- Bella… ¿Qué? ¡Me vuelves loca.! - Gritó - Eres imposible… No te entiendo, no te sigo, no… - Inhaló aire sonoramente, y meneó la cabeza intentando serenarse.

Pasó otro minuto de silencio.

\- Aunque no te lo parezca, Beau no es lo que parece. - Soltó Edward de pronto, dejando pasmada a Bella. - No te contó por qué se fue de San Francisco, ¿verdad? - Le alzó una ceja, mostrándole su superioridad. Ella lo miró con los ojos agachados, pero negó.

Edward le relató sobre las tácticas de Beau, drogando a chicas y abusando de ellas. Bella no daba crédito. Le parecía imposible después de haber pasado una tarde tan agradable y divertida con él.

Parecía tan dulce y educado.

\- Estuvo en terapia y sus padres lo mandaron aquí con su abuela para evitar que el rumor que comenzó a correr en su antiguo instituto, adquiriese más importancia y las chicas acabasen por denunciarlo. - Le explicó, mientras Bella procesaba la información. - Solo quería protegerte. - Su voz ahora era un suave arrullo.

\- Podías haberlo echo perfectamente desde la discreción. Sois unos expertos en pasar desapercibidos. - Contraatacó – Pero querías hacer esa aparición; marcar territorio y aterrorizarlo. Decirle… Es mía. - Alzó los brazos al aire de forma exagerada - Pero no lo soy – Esas palabras, le dolieron como fuego atravesándole la garganta. - No soy tuya, pero tampoco puedo serlo de nadie. - Bella hizo un alto en su discurso; un fuerte nudo le agarrotó la garganta.

\- Bella… no es eso… Sé que me he pasado, pero… vuelvo a decirte, que es por tu protección. Beau no es el único peligro que hay ahí fuera, ¿recuerdas? - La miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Bella asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema Edward? - Le preguntó clavándole la mirada sin miramientos.

\- Tú. Tú eres mi problema… ¿No entiendes que todo gira en torno a ti? ¿Tan ciega estás para no verlo? - Sus preguntas estaban cargadas de ansiedad.

.

Y como la interpretación es libre, uno lo dijo con un significado y la otra lo entendió por el contrario, complicando la situación aún más.

Bella entendía de forma literal, mientras Edward no encontraba léxico para explicarse; parecía que Bella bloquease sus capacidad de expresión.

.

\- Pues si soy tu problema, ¿para que volviste? - Edward pestañeó sorprendido por el comentario. - Alice me explicó que el tiempo es relativo para vosotros. Solo tenías que haber esperado unos pocos meses más y ya habría salido de tu vida. - Su voz estaba cargada de sentimientos; fuertes y poderosos.

\- No me has entendido… - Pero ella ya no escuchaba.

\- Volviste porque no podías soportar que estuviese con Jake. Era superior a tus fuerzas. ¡Una conquista que se te escapa… Guauu! - Gesticuló de forma teatral. - Supéralo. No eres Dios.

" _Si mi Dios… "_

 _._

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que caiga rendida a tus encantos, otra vez? ¿Es eso? - Gritó – Si quieres follarme adelante… aquí me tienes. - Extendió los brazos hacía los lados; Edward estaba anonadado. - Aquí tienes mi cuerpo, si tanto lo deseas. - Edward no se movió, incluso agachó ligeramente la mirada - ¡Vamos! - Lo retó mirándolo fijamente.

\- No. - Contestó tajante sin tan siquiera mirarla. - No quiero o deseo tu cuerpo... - Bella pestañeó mientras su corazón golpeaba salvajemente su corazón.

Un dolor atravesó su alma, igualando al dolor físico que sería si alguien te cortara el cuerpo en dos: El rechazo.

Apretó los ojos y los labios hasta hacerse daño. No sabía que decir.

Estaba tan abochornada, tan dolida y despechada, que sus sentidos dejaron de estar activos.

\- Bella… no entiendes nada, ¡maldita sea! No quiero que caigas rendida a mí de esta manera. - Bella alzó una mano, haciendo a Edward callar. Él arrugó el ceño sin entender ese gesto.

Intentaba explicarse con ella. Había captado perfectamente que se había sentido rechazada y no era eso. Él lo quería todo de ella; pero sobre todo quería su corazón.

Si fuese capaz de amarlo solo la mitad de lo que él la amaba a ella, le valdría. No pediría más. Pasaría su eternidad intentando hacerla feliz aunque se supiera no correspondido.

Solo quería que quedara claro. Ese era el momento de explicarse; la conversación estaba caliente y los ánimos también. Ahora o nunca.

Pero Bella tenía otros pensamientos al respecto, ya que creía que él estaba justificandose; excusándose por ese "no" rotundo que había dicho; intentando que ella no se sintiese tan mal.

Bella se giró, quedando de perfil a Edward y agachó la cabeza. Él se extrañó ante su postura.

Lo que iba a decirle, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser; se concentro en mandarle una visión a Alice.

\- No quiero convertirme y pasarme la eternidad discutiendo contigo. - Edward jadeó – En cuanto acabe el instituto, me iré a la universidad. A una soleada para que no puedas acercarte más a mí. - Respiró, concentrándose en no llorar – Ahora entiendo muchas cosas… Cuando discutíamos, tu… lo hacías en serio. - Suspiró – Porque realmente yo te molestaba. Yo era la humana incordiante a la que te tiraste y después lo hizo tu amigo – apretó los ojos – Ofendiendo tu orgullo – Volvió a suspirar – Vuelves y te encuentras que yo, osea, la espina que tenías clavada, está aún más metida en tu vida. - Sonrió con sarcasmo – No me extraña que no estés a la gresca constantemente conmigo. Yo también estaría irritada.

\- ¡Bella…! Pero… Por el amor de Dios… ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! - Gritó Edward exasperado. - Estás interpretándolo todo al revés.

Bella se convenció en que tenía que cortar esto. Hacer que Edward y sus modales del siglo XIX quedaran absueltos de culpas.

Así que inhaló aire, se cuadró y sacó el poco valor que le quedaba. Era hora de mentir y así, acabar con todo esto:

\- No te quiero Edward… - Él, abrió los ojos perplejo; quedándose inmóvil – Lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue más que atracción sexual. No estoy sufriendo por ti… Ambos nos tenemos rabia por lo que pasó; como he dicho antes, por ser esa espinita clavada. Yo estaba ofendida y mi orgullo maltrecho. - Respiró, alzó la mirada para enredarse en los ojos atónitos del vampiro – Pero no tenemos porque seguir ofendiéndonos. Me haré invisible para ti. Y despreocúpate… No tendrás que cargar conmigo por mucho más tiempo.

.

Edward notó como sus ojos le picaban de una forma extraña; sus ojos, tras llevar 100 años siendo un vampiro, querían llorar.

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

Su plan de explicarle a Bella su verdad, confesarle que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, se esfumaban.

Por fin, ella estaba siendo honesta con él.

" _Solo atracción sexual"_

Esa frase se repetía en su cabeza, martilleándolo.

.

\- Está bien. - La capacidad del habla volvió a él tras unos segundos de silencio – Yo te prometo a cambio que también me volveré invisible para ti. Y… no debes cambiar de opinión sobre transformarte por mi culpa. - Bella lo miró, incrédula – Cuando seas vampira, no tendré que preocuparme más de que te pase nada. Bueno… - alzó la cabeza orgulloso – A partir de ahora, ya no eres mi problema para nada. - Las palabras se le atragantaban, pero era un buen mentiroso.

\- Perfecto. Ya no hace falta que finjamos cordialidad. Así será mucho mejor para todos. - Agregó ella, dándole el estoque final a la frase. Edward asintió con una mirada cargada de hielo.

.

En esas, Alice y Jacob llegaron al claro. Habían escuchado parte de la conversación y estaban desolados por todo lo que habían oído decirse uno al otro.

" _Pero… mienten. Ambos mienten… ¿Cómo han podido llegar a este extremo? Están malinterpretando cada palabra"_

" _¡Dios…! Esto es… no me salen las palabras. Yo creía que Bella estaba enamorada de Edward… ¿De verdad siente lo que acaba de decir?"_

Ambos estaban tan afectados, que no eran conscientes de que sus pensamientos estaban siendo escuchados por Edward.

\- Jake – La voz de Bella, los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos. - ¿Puedes llevarme tu a casa? - Edward giró la cabeza, mirando hacía Bella con el ceño fruncido.

\- No hubiese sido molestia llevarte – Comentó Edward, siguiendo en su tónica de voz helada. Bella contrajo el gesto de la cara, pero el vampiro no supo descifrar su significado. - ¿Tanta repulsa te doy? ¿Tanto has tenido que fingir? - Atacó, soltando palabras como veneno. Bella abrió los ojos, asombrada y completamente encolerizada.

Edward seguía con el mismo cuento de las repulsas. Ella jamás sintió asco por él. Ahora, viendo que todo entre ellos acababa, se daba perfecta cuenta, que había estado enamorada de él desde el mismísimo día en que lo conoció.

.

\- ¡Déjameeee! No me hables, no te dirijas a mi para nadaaaaa. Estoy muerta para ti… ¿Me oíste?…

\- Vamos Bella… tranquila… - Jake se acercó a ella para intentar sujetarla, pero un ligero brillo salía de su cuerpo, por lo que retrocedió. - Bella… estás… brillando. - Constato, perplejo; al igual que los otros dos.

.

Bella alzó las manos y se las miró. Efectivamente, estaba brillando.

Contrajo el cuerpo con fuerza, apretando sus ojos y su mandíbula. Su halo comenzó a envolverla de una forma mágica; increíble y hermosa.

Nunca la habían visto brillar de esa manera tan espectacular.

Los tres, anonadados, se apartaron del campo de visión de Bella y ella, lanzó. Expulsó su halo, cargado con su rabia, con su despecho y… sus sentimientos ocultos.

El haz de luz que lanzó fue tan extremadamente fuerte, que consiguió pulverizar dos troncos gigantescos.

.

\- Es… indescriptible – Murmuró Alice – Incluso contigo cerca. - Miró perpleja hacía su hermano.

\- Eso es todo el estrés que tenía acumulado. Necesitaba sacarlo de alguna forma. - Agregó Jake ante el asentimiento de los otros dos.

Bella, volvió a lanzar otro haz igual de potente, mientras un grito se escapaba de sus labios. Otros tres árboles pasaron a convertirse en serrín.

Tras expulsar la luz, Bella calló a plomo contra el suelo.

.

.

 **Uyyyyyyyy...!**

 **Pues si que se han complicado "un poquito" las cosas, no?**

 **BESITOSSSSSSSSS!**

PS: EN BREVES, SUBIRÉ MI NUEVA HISTORIA... ESPERO VEROS A TODAS ALLÍ!


	36. Chapter 36 Capítulo 35

**HOLAAAAAA! YA ESTOY AQUI!**

 **SIENTO EL RETRASO con esta historia, pero me ha costado un montón acabarlo.**

 **Para compensarlo, os dejo un capi larguito, larguitooooo!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO 35**

* * *

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando Bella despertó, se encontró en su cama. Arropada y cómoda. Se desperezó haciendo ruiditos mientras estiraba sus músculos.

Hasta que una consecución de imágenes pasaron por su mente, recordándole lo sucedido horas atrás.

\- ¡Oh… Dios mío! - Murmuró, sintiéndose perdida y desolada.

 _"He echado a Edward de mí vida..."_

Aunque tenía hambre, prefirió no bajar a desayunar. No quería encontrarse con Edward cara a cara; solo habían pasado unas horas desde su descomunal pelea y lo que menos le apetecía era volver a discutir.

Se fue a duchar, y cuando volvió, tenía sobre la mesa una bandeja con el desayuno.

 _"¡Ufff…! menos mal, pensé que moriría de hambre"_

Se pasó todo el día metida en la habitación. Dando gracias a Dios que era enorme y tenía todo lo que podía necesitar. Aprovechó para hacer la tarea del instituto y dormitar por la tarde una pequeña siesta.

A las horas de las comidas, Esme subía la comida en una bandeja.

Bella no podía evitar sentirse horrible por estar armando semejante embrollo, pero ese día no podía hacerle cara a nadie; y menos, arriesgarse a toparse a Edward.

.

\- Deberías dejar que bajase a comer… No está enferma. - Gruñó Edward molesto.

\- Edward, ella no quiere bajar por no encontrarse contigo, hijo. - Las palabras de Esme no daban lugar a réplicas.

\- Después de la pelea tan fortísima que tuvisteis ayer, es normal que se… esconda. - Comentó Carlisle, con deje compungido.

\- ¿Y escondiéndose va a arreglar algo? - Preguntó Edward más que molesto. Irritado.

\- Sí. Que los ánimos se calmen. - Contestó Rose.

Todos, menos Edward, tomaron como normal y aconsejable el encierro de Bella. Sabían que sería mejor que no se encontraran, ya que Edward estaba bastante alterado y ante la más mínima cosa, ambos saltarían enzarzándose a discutir; otra vez.

A la hora de dormir, por la noche, Bella estaba tan descansada, que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño, por lo decidió descargar un libro en la tablet y salir a la terraza que daba al jardín a leer.

Sobre la media noche, los chicos, incluido Edward, salieron a jugar a la pelota.

\- Bella… ¿Bajas? - Preguntó Emmet con entusiasmo.

Cuando casi estaba por decir que sí, su mirada se dio de lleno con Edward. Se puso rígida al instante.

\- No gracias Emmet, prefiero quedarme leyendo. - Le devolvió una mirada suspicaz. - Otro día, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Cómo quieras nena. - Se inclinó de hombros – Pero atenta a mi juego perfecto… ¡jajaja!

Emmet siempre conseguía sacarte una risa.

Se entretuvo leyendo y de vez en cuando apartaba la vista de la tablet y los observaba jugar; más bien, hacerse trampas entre ellos, sacándole alguna carcajada. Hasta que Edward, intentando ser disimulado, alzaba la vista hacía la terraza y entonces volvía a meter la cara en la tablet.

\- Bella… Entra o te resfriaras… Tienes los pelos de punta – Comentó Jasper desde el jardín.

Era verdad. Se estaba quedando helada; pero estaba tan entretenida, que no se había dado ni cuenta.

\- Venga, me quedaré cerca para que duermas. - Jasper apareció de la nada, agarrado a la barandilla de la terraza haciéndola soltar un grito.

\- ¡Ahhh…! Joder Jasper… - Él sonrió y con un gesto de su cabeza, le indicó que entrara.

Una vez acurrucada y calentita en la cama, no tardó en notar el sopor del don de Jasper actuar sobre su sistema.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó de mejor humor. Por lo que decidió que bajaría a desayunar a la cocina. Se sentía mal y estúpida por hacerle a Esme subirle las comidas como si estuviese enferma.

\- Bella bajará hoy a desayunar. - Anunció Alice contenta.

\- Me alegro que deje su encierro – Susurró Esme.

\- ¡Oh! La princesita se digna a bajar… - El sarcasmo de Edward rozaba lo infinito. Por ello se ganó sendas miradas reprobatorias de Esme y Alice.

Una vez duchada, aunque aún en pijama, se armó de valor y bajó. Cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos, el olor a café recién echo y tortitas la envolvió, haciéndola sonreír.

\- Buenos días, familia – saludó con mi recién buen humor – Huele exquisito… ¡umm! - Sonrió.

Alice, Emmet, Esme y… Edward, estaban allí. No fijé mi mirada en ninguno de ellos, para no ponerme en evidencia.

\- ¡Buenos días, Bella, querida! - Esme se giró hacía Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Hola enana… - Emmet la miró haciendo un mohín con la boca; eso indicaba que estaba aguantando para no soltar alguna de sus bromas.

\- Bella… ¡Buenos días! - Me miró con una felicidad extrema - ¿Así que huele rico? - Asintió - Edward ha hecho tus tortitas. - Bella abrió los ojos como platos, girando rápidamente la mirada hacía él, de forma inconsciente.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Aunque no se aguantaron la mirada más que un par de segundos, la sucesión de sentimientos mutuos fue extraordinariamente clara:

Rabia, enfado, y un toque de tristeza invadían la mirada de Edward.

Los de Bella, simplemente transmitían pánico.

La primera en cortar la comunicación visual, fue ella, que agachó la cabeza y simultáneamente la giró en dirección contraria a él.

La tensión en la cocina podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Era tan agobiante que absorbía el oxígeno de la estancia.

Bella se sentó en el desayunador, al lado de Alice, la cual le clavó sus dorados ojos transmitiéndole cariño y apoyo.

Edward dejó caer el plato delante de Bella, haciendo un ruido ensordecedor, a propósito; el cual le hizo dar un salto en su sitio y que el corazón le diera un repique.

\- Disculpa… se me ha resbalado el plato. - Según dijo tan tremenda mentira, se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina echando humo.

Por su parte, Bella, apretó la boca para no empezar a lanzar improperios en su contra.

\- ¿Tienes planes para hoy, enana? - Le preguntó Emmet, intentando relajar un poco el ambiente, apestoso, que se había creado.

\- Sí, voy a subir a la reserva. Hace días que no paso un sábado allí con los chicos.

Y era verdad, aunque no la única razón. Estando en la reserva, a sabiendas que Edward no iba a subir, era el mejor escondite sin tener que volver a atrincherarse en su dormitorio.

\- Bella… - Rose entró en la cocina, preciosísima como siempre – Lo del coche… - Le alzó las cejas.

\- ¡Oh! Sí… el coche – Rodó los ojos; ni se había vuelto a acordar del coche.

Aunque le había dicho aquello a Edward para tener excusa con el coche, era verdad que quería que le diera un ojo, ya que llevaba unos días con un ruidito bastante molesto.

\- Es verdad que quieres que te lo mire, o… ¿era mentira? - Frunció la boca en un gesto travieso. Bella meneó la cabeza.

\- Sí. Es verdad… ¡Lo tengo en mi casa! ¡Joder! - masculló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Bella… esa boca – la reprendió Esme.

\- No. Tu coche está aparcado junto a la puerta del garaje. - Contestó Rose. Al segundo, comenzó a reírse; Bella se la quedó mirando extrañada.

\- Eh… Edward te lo ha traído. - Explicó Alice. Bella abrió y cerró la boca dos veces, sin emitir sonido alguno. Realmente no sabía qué decir.

\- Llévate otro coche, mientras yo miró el tuyo. - Propuso Rose.

Alice se quedó inmóvil e ida durante unos segundos. Todos la miraron esperando noticias.

\- Edward no necesitará el coche hoy. Llévate el suyo. - La cara de Bella parecía un poema, con los ojos y la boca abiertas como tonta.

\- Debes estar bromeando – Soltó con más sarcasmo del que pretendía. Alice le alzó una ceja, interrogante. - No… ni lo sueñes. Me llevaré mi coche, ya lo mirará Rose otro día. - Sentenció tajante.

\- Si quieres puedo acercarte yo, iba a subir más tarde a la reserva, pero puedo adelantar el viaje. - Se ofreció Emmet, salvándole de un enfrentamiento directo con Alice, la cual le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Emmet.

\- Alice… - La reprendió Jasper mirándola fijamente mientras entraba en la cocina. - Buenos días Bella – saludó con una sonrisa tierna.

.

Bella subió a su dormitorio y puso música animada; ritmos latinos para recuperar el buen humor. Como era pronto aprovechó a colocarlo y limpiarlo un poco; sabía que para Esme era importante que tuvieran los dormitorios bien adecentados. Me vestí y me arreglé un poco.

Edward estaba atrincherado en su dormitorio. Era más que conocedor de su mal humor y no quería discutir con nadie; sobre todo con Bella.

Pero estaba pendiente al milímetro de cada movimiento que ella hacía. La sintió subir a su dormitorio, que estaba enfrente al suyo. No la sintió dudar en ningún momento, metiéndose de forma apurada en su habitación.

Al momento, escuchó música. A Bella le gustaba poner música para hacer casi cualquier cosa, y tenía libertad para hacerlo, ya que a todos nos encantaba sentirla; tanto sus estilos musicales, como el escucharla menearse por la habitación e incluso canturrear alguna vez.

 _"Edward, me voy con Bella a la Push. Creo que os vendrá bien marcar un poco las distancias"_

Emmet lanzó el pensamiento hacía su hermano, para que estuviese al tanto.

\- Emmet… Estoy lista. Cuando quieras – Bella abrió la puerta y alzó un poco la voz. Sabía que así, le escucharía más que de sobra.

\- Ok. Pues baja y nos vamos ya. - Respondió.

Edward salió de su habitación y bajó hasta el hall para hablar con Emmet y sobretodo, ver a Bella antes de marcharse. Era superior a él.

Bella, bajó las escaleras dando brincos con su buen humor recuperado. Justo cuando estaba llegando al hall, giró la cara para despedirse de Esme, que cruzaba el descanso de las escaleras para ir desde su dormitorio hasta la sala de lectura en la otra ala de la casa.

Siguió bajando mientras volvía la cabeza. Sabía que Emmet ya estaba abajo, ya que lo había visto de refilón justo antes de girar la cara, pero no contaba con que iba a estar tan cerca, o que no se apartara.

Así que bajó el último escalón dando un pequeño brinco y no le dio tiempo a parar, dándose contra su espalda. Nada más posar las manos contra esta, una fortísima corriente le recorrió las extremidades.

No era Emmet, era Edward.

\- ¡Joder… tu! - Exclamó con la respiración agitada.

\- Sí, yo. - Le respondió él mirándola con una ceja alzada y aire de superioridad. - Menos mal que no puedes hacerme daño, si no… - Le clavó la mirada intensa, dejando a Bella paralizada y enganchada a sus dorados orbes.

Bella apretó los ojo, cuando consiguió desligarse de su mirada, e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire; todo para serenarse y no lanzarse a su cuello. Pero los latidos descontrolados de su corazón, la delataban sin piedad delante de ambos vampiros.

\- ¿Nos vamos Emmet? - Ignoró por completo a Edward.

\- Claro enana… ya avisé a Jacob de que en un rato subíamos. - Emmet la miró travieso. - ¿Quieres ir en coche… o prefieres otra forma de viajar? - Le guiñó un ojo. Bella sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a dar saltitos. - Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con nuestra hermana, ¡jajaja!

\- Opino lo mismo – La voz de Jasper se escuchó a lo lejos en el segundo piso de la casa, seguido de una risita.

Emmet y Bella salieron de la casa cogidos de la mano, de forma fraternal, mientras Edward se quedaba en el hall plantado, mirando cómo se iban y maldiciendo como un demonio.

.

.

Llegaron a la reserva poco antes de la hora de comer, por lo que fueron invitados; Emmet no, por supuesto.

Estuvieron de cháchara con los chicos, mientras esperaban la comida. Sue Clearwater iba a hacer su famosa parrilla de pescados y verduras.

Jake atrapó a Bella, separándola de los demás para poder hablar a solas. Sabía que estaría agobiada y se sentiría mal por lo ocurrido dos noches atrás.

Aunque fue testigo de lo que se dijeron, él seguía sintiendo que ellos se querían.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? - La pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, de forma cariñosa. Ella se inclinó de hombros haciendo un mohín con la cara.

\- Así, asá… - meneó las manos.

\- Bella… - la llamó condescendiente. - Conmigo no tienes que fingir ni tragarte nada. - Ella resopló vencida.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevo? Mal… - Contestó rotunda. - Ayer me pasé el día encerrada en mi cuarto, pero me sentía mal por Esme – Rodó los ojos – Y por los demás… Por mucho que finjan… - Resopló.

\- Y… ¿Con Edward? - Preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos, pero con tono cuidadoso.

Bella le relató las dos palabras que habían cruzado, más lo del plato que Edward había "tirado" delante de ella.

\- Esto es un sin vivir, Jake. No sabemos cuándo podremos darle caza a ese vampiro y volver a la normalidad – Rodó los ojos – O por lo menos que yo, vuelva a casa de mi padre y así, marcar distancias con Edward.

Jake no necesitaba tener unos sentidos súper desarrollados para vislumbrar la agonía en la voz de su amiga. Sabía que Edward era buena persona, pero también sabía lo impertinente y malintencionado que podía llegar a ser.

\- Bella… quédate hoy a dormir aquí. Sabes que entre nosotros estás tan protegida como con ellos. Así podrás descansar de ese enfrentamiento absurdo entre tú y Edward. - Bufó; Bella le abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- No es un enfrentamiento absurdo… ¡No nos soportamos, Jake! Ahora que consigo hacerle frente al haber evolucionado mi don, ya no tiene la ventaja de "hipnotizarme" como antes. Le soy completamente molesta…

\- ¡Eh, para, para! Estás confundida, del todo. No le molestas, para nada. Él está así, porque cree que sientes repulsa por él. Por acostarte con un vampiro.

\- ¡Vamos! Lo que más me molestó fue que me idiotizarais para liarme – Rodó los ojos, y una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de ambos – Si es verdad que al principio me impresionó descubrir qué erais, pero eso ya pasó. Me relaciono y os acepto sin problemas.

\- Lo sé… pero él, no quiere verlo... - Bella alzó la mano, moviéndola en el aire, cortándolo.

\- Jake… por favor… - Resopló molesta.

\- ¿Esto influirá en tu decisión de convertirte? - Le preguntó de pronto.

\- No lo sé… Siéndote sincera, no lo sé.

Bella aceptó la oferta de Jake a pasar allí la noche. Al día siguiente la llevaría de vuelta a la mansión Cullen, o alguno de ellos subiría a buscarla.

Aunque era una solución temporal, ambos sabían que sería un tiempo de descanso; sobre todo para Bella.

\- ¿Cómo que te quedas aquí? – La sorpresa era palpable en la voz de Emmet. – Esto es todo culpa de Edward, ¿verdad? – Gruñó.

\- No… - Bella se acercó a su "osote" y le acarició la cara con dulzura – Emmet… no lances en contra de tu hermano. Es mejor marcar distancias – Suspiró – Siempre que estamos cerca, y más ahora que recién hemos discutido, otra vez, – Resopló – no haremos más que cargar la atmósfera con nuestra tensión. Y los demás, no necesitáis presenciar y soportar nuestras mierdas – Gruñó ella, rodando los ojos. Emmet lanzó una risotada ante la expresión poco "decorosa" de Bella.

\- El resto va a poner el grito en el cielo… - Sonrió de forma casi hasta perversa – Incluido Edward. – Formó un mohín con su boca – Cuando vea que has preferido quedarte aquí, a bajar y verle la cara… ¡jajajaja! Voy a reírme un buen rato de él. – Bella suspiró aliviada viendo que Emmet se lo había tomado por el lado divertido, como habitualmente hacía él. – Pero… ¿Bella? ¿No te mudarás aquí de forma definitiva, verdad? – Preguntó desapareciendo cualquier signo de diversión.

\- No, Emmet. – Su mirada se tornó dulce – No podría dejarte, osote – ambos se fundieron en un abrazo cariñoso.

\- Me encantaría que te transformaras, para no tener miedo al abrazarte – Le susurró al oído.

.

.

Bella se fue junto con Jake a una barbacoa a la playa, organizada por los chicos. Fue un momento divertido, despreocupado y tranquilo.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que Edward no invadía su mente a casi, cada instante.

.

Cuando Emmet llegó a la Mansión sin Bella, se organizó una trifulca en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Pero por qué la has dejado quedarse allí? – Protestaba Alice. – Algo me pareció haber visto hace un rato, pero no le di importancia… pensé que era una simple imagen de Bella en la Push - Formó un tremendo puchero con sus labios, y se cruzó de brazos, malhumorada.

\- Emmet… Bella hace contigo lo que quiere… - Gruñó Rosalie, ante la inclinación despreocupada de hombros de su esposo. – Pero era de esperar… - Rodó los ojos con altanería.

\- Bueno chicos, ella es libre – Intervino Carlisle - Puede quedarse con quien quiera… - A Carlisle no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

Edward entró en el salón enfurecido; llevaba el rostro completamente desencajado por la rabia y por el dolor. El resto de la familia se lo quedó mirando con distintas caras, pero la preocupación reinó en todas ellas; su entrada en el salón, fue igual que si hubiese entrado el mismísimo demonio.

\- ¿Cómo que se ha quedado en la Push? – Gritó. - ¡Emmet! ¿No se te puede encargar ni la simple tarea de que la traigas de vuelta a casa? – Emmet le alzó una ceja escéptico.

\- Edward… - lo llamó condescendiente Carlisle – Tranquilo hijo. Como estaba diciendo, Bella es libre de quedarse donde quiera. – Ahora su tono no era conciliador como segundos antes; ahora era tajante. – Lo único que no puede es volver a su propia casa, por seguridad, sobretodo, de su padre. Pero ella puede quedarse en la Push sin tener que pedirnos permiso.

\- Si… y menos a ti. – Atacó Emmet. Edward giró la cara para enfrentar a su hermano, con los ojos desorbitados y dolidos. - ¿Qué? No me mires así… El que ella se haya querido quedar en la reserva, es culpa tuya; así que no descargues tu frustración con nosotros.

\- Esto se veía venir a leguas… - Repitió Rose, clavándole una mirada de reproche a su hermano. – Ayer no salió en todo el día de su cuarto, y hoy que se decide a bajar, por pura consideración, vas y le montan el numerito en la cocina – Su tono estaba envenenado. El resto de sus hermanos, asentían a las palabras de Rosalie.

Edward bufaba cual león enjaulado. No enfocaba los ojos en nadie en concreto, tenía la mirada ida, completamente enloquecida.

\- Edward – Lo llamó Esme – No soy capaz a descifrar qué te pasa con ella, hijo. Tú siempre has sido un caballero con las mujeres, pero… - Esme pestañeó aclarando sus ideas – Con Bella… No entiendo tu actitud. Dices no quererla, pero cuando te enteraste que tenía una cita, pusiste el grito en el cielo, organizando una batida de caza en cuestión de minutos. – Esme gesticulaba sorprendida ante sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Estás seguro que Bella no significa algo más para ti? – Le preguntó Carlisle clavándole la mirada intensamente.

\- No sé qué insinúas – Gruñó Edward en respuesta – Lo que me molesta es que es una inconsciente. Se pone ella y a todos nosotros en peligro para salir con un violador. – Escupió con rabia.

\- Bueno… ya se sabe que el gusto de Bella, respecto a los hombres, es peculiar. – Respondió Rose con sorna.

\- Debes ser consciente de que Bella es libre, que tiene decisión y que forma parte de esto como una igual, dentro de sus posibilidades… No como una rehén. – Aclaró Alice. – Si ella te gusta, que ese es tu problema – Lo miró alzándole una ceja - Deberías hablar con ella claramente.

Edward meneó la cabeza, frustrado. Se dio la vuelta y justo cuando cruzaba la puerta del salón, Carlisle le habló:

\- Edward… te prohíbo ir en busca de Bella. – Su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas. Edward se quedó clavado en su sitio. – No vayas a empeorar las cosas. Bella ha hecho bien en quedarse allí, y así aligerar el ambiente.

\- Aprovecha que no está, para poner tus ideas en orden, Edward. – Apoyó Alice al discurso de su padre – Ella está a punto de acabar el instituto, y en dos meses estará recogiendo sus cosas para irse a la universidad. La van a aceptar en Stanford. En una semana recibirá la carta, dándole una beca para estudiar ingeniería informática.

Los presentes abrieron los ojos con horror. Bella… su niña, podría irse a California y allí, no era un clima muy adecuado para que ellos pudieran estar presentes en su vida.

Se iría y desaparecería de sus vidas.

Sus miradas, las de todos, giraron con violencia hacía Edward. El cual reflejaba el mismo terror que el resto de su familia.

\- Edward… arregla esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – Amenazó Emmet.

\- Yo no tengo nada que arreglar… Todos le dais la razón a ella, pero no está poniendo de su parte nada, para que nos llevemos bien. – se corrigió a sí mismo - No tengo porque aguantar sus rabietas de adolescente, y menos por toda la eternidad.

Dicho lo cual, salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el jardín.

El silencio y la desolación reinaban en el salón de los Cullen, donde varios minutos tras la marcha de Edward, nadie se vio con fuerzas suficientes como para romperlo.

.

.

Bella se lo pasó estupendo con los chicos de la Push; hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento "normal" como los de antaño.

Desde que se habían descubierto los secretos y comenzado su lucha contra un vampiro chiflado, nada en su vida era corriente.

Hicieron una barbacoa en la playa, prendieron una hoguera, contaron chistes, rieron, gritaron, jugaron… Lo que unos chicos de diecimuchos años, harían una tarde noche de sábado.

Bella durmió en casa de Billy y Jake, el cual iba a tomar el sofá de la sala como nueva cama, pero Bella le dijo que era absurdo que le diese esa intimidad.

\- ¡Vamos Jake…! Nos hemos visto desnudos – Rodó los ojos, simpática – Lo que no sé es como vamos a hacer en una cama tan pequeña – Alzó varias veces las cejas, picándolo divertida.

\- Creo poder controlarme de verte en ropa interior – Jake le dio un suave codazo a su amiga – Cogeré el saco de dormir y me acostaré a los pies de la cama. – Bella iba a protestar, pero Jake le puso un dedo en los labios – Tranquila… Soy un lobo, ¿recuerdas? Mañana no me dolerá la espalda – Le guiñó un ojo.

Todo con Jacob era fácil. Cómodo.

En esos momentos, Bella se maldecía a sí misma por no poder sentir por él algo más. Pero aunque lo quería muchísimo, no podía amarlo.

Era su gran amigo. Estaba segura que pasara lo que pasase en un futuro, siempre estarían ahí el uno para el otro. Aunque fuese en la distancia.

Solo esperaba que encontrase a su imprimada y fuese feliz; que tuviera por siempre, una gran vida llena de felicidad y plenitud.

Se pasaron una buena parte de la noche hablando. Contándose relatos de sus vidas hasta el momento de aterrizar Bella de nuevo en Forks.

Billy que los escuchaba reírse desde su dormitorio, sonreía complacido por el buen entendimiento de los chicos; pero sabía sobradamente que entre ellos no había nada romántico, por más que esa idea se le antojase deseable.

Al día siguiente, Billy se fue temprano a pescar con Charlie; Jake y Bella prepararon un sabroso desayuno, entre risas y el habitual jaleo que solían organizar entre los dos, aprovechando que estaban solos.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que comas todo eso! – Exclamó Bella sorprendida de la cantidad de tortitas que Jake se había servido.

\- Soy un lobo, Bels. Necesito más cantidad de comida que tú para mantener mi fuerza. – Explicó mientras se llenaba la boca de comida.

\- ¿Hoy entrenaremos? - Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, claro. Llevamos varios días sin hacerlo, y no es bueno bajar el ritmo. – Contestó él poniéndose serio – Estamos a un paso de cazar a ese cabrón. Tal y como dicen los Cullen, no puede tener muchos más aliados, ya que tampoco hay tantos vampiros repartidos por . – Bella asintió, meditando las palabras de su amigo. – No te preocupes – La sacó de su ensueño Jake, alzándole la cara con su dedo índice – Ahora que ya sabemos su motivación, será más fácil desconcertarlo.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que él no dé la cara ahora… Si no que deje que nos confiemos, y esté esperando realmente ese momento para atacar. – Jake asintió a las palabras de Bella, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues no podemos bajar la guardia, nunca. – Sonrió triunfal.

\- Eso es fácil para vosotros, que siempre estáis alerta – Confesó en un murmullo de voz – Pero como dijo Rose en su día, yo me despisto, duermo, bajo la guardia aunque no quiera. Mi escudo tiene limitaciones. – A medida que contabilizaba, su nerviosismo fue haciéndose patente en su voz.

Jacob dejó de comer y se acercó a Bella, sujetándola por los hombros.

\- Nunca, ninguno de nosotros dejaremos que te ocurra algo. ¿Me escuchaste? – La miró fijamente. Bella tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y asintió.

Continuaron el desayuno en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propias cávalas.

Una vez recogido todo lo que habían ensuciado y se vistieron adecuadamente, se fueron dando un tranquilo paseo hasta el bosque colindante con la playa, donde siempre entrenaban.

.

Al llegar, todos los demás, incluidos los Cullen, "todos", ya estaban allí esperándolos.

\- Llegáis tarde – Los abuchearon. – Se os alargo el desayuno… - Soltó de forma insinuante Embry; aunque quedaba claro su toque de broma.

\- ¡Ufff… no veas! – Le contestó Bella guiñándole un ojo.

Mantuvieron las bromas, hasta que pasados unos minutos Bella fue consciente de la presencia de Edward.

El simple hecho de cruzarse la mirada le bastó a Bella para perder todo su buen humor, de golpe.

Jasper al captar la tensión emanar del cuerpo de Bella, intervino.

\- Qué tal si empezamos – El resto asintió.

Estuvieron practicando entre todos las distintas formas defensivas y de ataque. Perfeccionando gestos y señales para entenderse entre ellos.

Jasper se puso en un aparte con Bella para perfeccionar su lanzamiento y concentración.

Al poder motivarla manipulando sus estados de ánimo, los entrenamientos entre ellos eran más divertidos, pero también agotadores.

.

\- Deberías entrenar con Edward – Bella dejó de respirar. – No podemos permitirnos que te veas bloqueada por él, siendo atacados. – Comentó sabiamente Jasper.

\- Creo que hoy no es… - Bella no pudo acabar la frase, ya que sintió un más que conocido cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

Edward estaba a su lado; cerca, muy cerca de su cuerpo. El cual ya lo reconocía sin falta de llegar a tocarse.

\- Sí. Creo que es buena idea. – Comentó Edward. – Aunque Bella pudo lanzar conmigo al lado el otro día, y fue un lanzamiento espectacular. – Edward se giró y mientras decía esto último le clavó la mirada de forma hipnotizante e intensa a Bella.

\- Si… también perdí el conocimiento – Le contestó ella mirándolo con rabia.

\- Pues habrá que perfeccionar eso. – Respondió con tono hiriente.

\- Pues empecemos – Jasper cortó el intercambio de miradas asesinas entre ellos antes de que acabasen discutiendo.

El resto de los presentes se sentaron a espaldas de Bella, haciendo un semicírculo; Edward se posicionó delante.

\- Bella, concéntrate e intenta disparar – Jasper usó su voz de mando para motivarla.

Bella apretó los ojos y miró a Edward fijamente; comenzó a hacer fuerza con todo el cuerpo, hasta el punto casi de romperse en mil pedazos, pero su escudo se negaba a descargar teniendo delante a Edward.

De pronto, Bella cayó de rodillas al suelo ante el asomo de todos los presentes, dejando escapar un sufrido y lánguido suspiro.

\- No puedo… Mi escudo se niega a atacarlo. – Gimoteo.

Edward estaba pasmado; completamente desconcertado. Estaba observando a Bella y veía los esfuerzos que hacía por concentrarse y lanzar, pero ni tan siquiera salía el más mínimo brillo de su piel.

Entonces pensó en algo que pudiera motivarla y que ya había comprobado que funcionaba.

\- Sabes Bella… Creo que si no te hubieses follado como una auténtica golfa a mi mejor amigo, tu y yo podríamos haber llegado a ser algo más… - Soltó con tono ofensivo., Bella alzó la cabeza anonadada – Pero no voy a perder mi tan apreciada soltería por una zorrita de tres al cuarto.

.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos y las manos comenzaron a temblarse sin control. Incluso unas gotas de sudor perlaron ligeramente su frente y un leve resplandor comenzó a iluminar su cuerpo.

Se levantó como un resorte del suelo, acercándose a Edward unos pasos.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! MENTIROSO, TRAIDOR… - Gritaba encolerizada. Edward se rió con cinismo delante de su cara; ofendiéndola aún más.

Entonces Bella, se contrajo; sus manos se formaron puños y un brillo comenzó a envolverla, haciéndola resplandecer.

" _Edward… ¡cuidado! Va a lanzar"_

Edward hizo un movimiento sutil con la cabeza, diciéndole a Alice que estuviese tranquila.

Tal y como anunció Alice, Bella lanzó una bola de luz frente a Edward, el cual la intentó esquivar, pero al final acabo llevándose un fuerte impacto en un costado.

\- ¡Joder! – Gruñó, cayendo hacía el suelo.

\- ¡Edward! – Gimió Bella al ver como su bola de luz había impactado sobre Edward.

Pero cuando fue a dar un paso en su dirección, esta cayó a plomo contra el suelo.

Edward, aun estando herido, se levantó veloz como la luz y la sujetó justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar con la cabeza en la tierra.

\- ¡Bella! Mierda… - Volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez de preocupación. – Bella, despierta… - Edward se agachó al suelo con ella en brazos y la acomodó en su pecho, dándole suaves caricias en las mejillas.

\- Tranquilo Edward, en unos minutos despertara. – Le indicó Alice agachándose a su lado. – Chicos, traer agua. – Embry y Seth salieron zumbando hacía las cabañas.

Jacob que observaba la escena a unos pasos, no lo entendía.

Edward y Bella no podían estar juntos, porque no tardaban un minuto en lazarse puñales el uno al otro, pero ni ella podía atacar conscientemente contra él, ni él permitía que le ocurriese nada; no como si fuese cualquiera de las chicas del grupo, ya que Jacob jamás había visto a su amigo tratar a ninguna chica como estaba haciéndolo en esos instantes con Bella.

" _Ellos están enamorados, pero no quieren reconocerlo. No encuentro otra explicación"_

Edward escuchó el pensamiento "distraído" de Jake. Y viéndose a sí mismo con Bella en brazos, fue el momento en que tuvo más que claro que jamás amaría a otra, como amaba a Bella.

.

.

 **Edward lo tiene claro... pero, ¿Hará algo para remediar la situación que tienen?**

 **""Por cierto... lo que Edward le dijo a Bella, fue para enfadarla, ya que había notado que si ella estaba muy enfadada con él, era capaz de lanzar en su contra.""**

 **AVISO...**

 **El siguiente capi será el penúltimo, ¿ok? Así que a esta historia le quedan dos capis.**

 **No tengo claro si en el último capítulo incluya un pequeño epilogo, o lo lo haga en otro aparte. No lo tengo decidido.**

 **Pero en este fic, sí que habrá epílogo. Viendo que hubo "quejas" en mi otra historia por no hacerlo... jajajaja!**

 **Bueno chicas... la verdad que me da pena acabar este fic, porque ha sido especial para mí, ya que era la primera vez que escribía sobre una Bella con un don tan fuerte, y siendo humana.**

 **Pero me consuela que al otro fic, "CENIZAS" aún le queda bastante :-) El cual publicaré en un par de días.**

 **Espero tener el siguiente capítulo (el penúltimo) para la próxima semana.**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	37. Capítulo 37 Capítulo 36

**HOLAAAAAAA!**

 **ANTES DE NADA... SI, LO SÉ. HE DEJADO UN POCO DE LADO ESTA HISTORIA. LO SIENTO!**

 **LO SIENTO MUCHO.**

 **ME HE CENTRADO MÁS EN LA OTRA. PERO TAMBIÉN PORQUE ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL Y**

 **TENGO VARIAS OPCIONES DE CÓMO ACABARLO, Y NO QUIERO ELEGIR MAL!**

 **UN CAPÍTULO TRISTE... (SI, OTRO MÁS)**

* * *

 **UN ÁNGEL ENTRE DEMONIOS**

* * *

.

.

.

Ambos jóvenes estaban enamorados y ambos eran conscientes de ello.

Pero los "peros"… Eso era lo que los estaba destruyendo. Los miedos que provienen de esos "pero…", que los hacía no hablarse con sinceridad, confesándole al otro sus sentimientos.

Y cada vez que hablaban o se malinterpretaban o acababan discutiendo.

.

Los días fueron pasando, y en la relación entre Edward y Bella hubo un cambio significativo. La frialdad.

Se hablaban lo justo, con educación. Pero había silencio entre ellos, uno que era asfixiante. El resto de ambos clanes, preferían sus antiguos ataques y rabietas, ya que por lo menos, mostraban sentimientos, vida. Ahora, eran gestos y palabras correctas, en los momentos donde no tenían más remedio que dirigirse el uno al otro; momentos que ellos intentaban que fuesen los menos posibles.

El curso llegaba a su fin y los chicos "humanos" estaban colapsados por los exámenes finales. Habían organizado en una de las habitaciones de los Cullen, un salón de estudio donde los vampiros los ayudaban en sus exámenes finales.

Pero incluso ahí, Edward y Bella, intentaban ignorarse lo máximo posible.

En el instituto era más de lo mismo: Ignorancia absoluta. Aunque seguían sentándose juntos en las clases que compartían, se hablaban lo mínimo.

El profesor de informática, ordenó un trabajo de fin de curso; aunque podrían haberlo realizado entre los tres, ya que Jake, Edward y Bella compartían esa clase, prefirieron hacerlo por parejas:

Jacob con Bella y Edward eligió a Lauren; matando así de celos a su "no chica".

\- ¡Joder! – Murmuró Bella. Ganándose una mirada preocupada de Jake. – Tranquilo… No voy a montar ningún número. Él – Bella soltó la palabra como si quemara en su boca – Ya no es mi problema.

\- Pues para no serlo, parece que te afecta un poquito… ¿no? – Jake le alzó las cejas a su amiga, ganándose una rodada de ojos.

\- Nada de lo que haga, puede molestarme ya… - Esas eran sus palabras, pero sus gestos no decían lo mismo; ya que su mirada se cristalizó, apartando la vista de cómo Edward hablaba con una muy coqueta Lauren.

"Edward… ¿No había nadie más a quien pedirle ser pareja de clase?"

Pensó Jacob con el tono recriminatorio.

Edward se hizo el desentendido, aunque lo había escuchado perfectamente. Claro que había más compañeros con el que hacer el trabajo, pero una fuerza superior a él de molestar a Bella, lo empujaba a llevar a cabo esas acciones.

.

.

Un sábado en una barbacoa en la Push, Charlie llegó exultante de alegría, con un sobre en la mano, directo hacía su hija.

\- ¡Bella, Bella…! – La llamó emocionado. – Ha llegado esto para ti. – Bella se giró y se dirigió al encuentro de su padre.

Recogió el sobre, tamaño folio y al girarlo, su pulso se disparó al instante:

.

 _"Universidad de Stanford, California"_

 _._

\- Es el sobre de Stanford – Murmuró Alice. Todos la miraron con ojos asustados.

\- Tú sabes lo que pone, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Jake. Alice asintió, pero no abrió la boca.

Se acercaron a Bella, con sumo disimulo, esperando mientras ella se decidía a abrir el sobre.

Edward contuvo la respiración, aterrorizado. Sabía lo que significaría que ella fuese admitida allí. Era el sueño de Bella, ya que esa universidad tenía un programa en Ciencia de la Informática estupendo; todo aquel que conseguía graduarse allí, tenía un porvenir más que asegurado.

Y entonces Bella se iría. No se convertiría, y volvería a vivir una vida normal y humana, olvidándose de ellos. Recordándoles como una anécdota en su último año de instituto en el pueblo de su padre.

Bella mantuvo el sobre entre sus manos durante un minuto. No se atrevía a abrirlo; ya que no estaba segura de lo que quería que contuviese ese sobre.

\- ¡Vamos Bella…! ¿A qué esperas? – La increpó su padre, expectante por saber si estaba o no admitida.

Bella lo abrió despacio. Cuando tenía los papeles de su interior rozando los dedos, suspiró, apretó medio segundo los ojos, y los sacó de una vez.

.

"Admitida con beca completa"

.

\- ¡Dios mío…! – Murmuró anonadada.

Y como si fuese un imán conectada a él, Bella giró la cara en busca de Edward. Sus miradas se encontraron, por un segundo; menos aún que eso y ambas miradas estaban cargadas de sentimientos, donde predominaba la tristeza y la duda.

Bella apartó la mirada, para dirigirla a su padre, que le preguntaba qué decían esos papeles.

\- Estoy admitida – Susurró.

\- ¡Es fabulosooooo! ¡Enhorabuena hijaaaaaa! – Gritó Charlie completamente feliz y orgulloso por su hija.

Bella se dejó abrazar por su padre, pero su mirada era abatida, de la cual los chicos fueron más que conscientes.

.

\- Entonces… - Emmet miró hacía su hermana – Ella se va… - No era una pregunta, sino que, aunque lo dijo con la boca pequeña, era una afirmación.

Alice agachó la cara, sin contestar a esa "no" pregunta de su hermano, de la cual el resto estaba pendiente de su respuesta.

-¿Alice? – La apremió Edward.

\- Sí, supongo. – Todos miraron para Alice con el ceño fruncido. – Ella está en shock ahora mismo. Parece ser que no estaba demasiado convencida de ser admitida en Stanford. No ha tomado aún una decisión.

\- Bueno… no hace falta ser muy listo para saber que aceptará y se irá. – La voz de Rose contenía un trasfondo de rabia y dolor.

Ella, al igual que el resto, quería a Bella en su vida. Y sabía lo que significaría el que ella se fuera a estudiar a California.

"El olvido"

Pero lo que Alice se guardó, ya que había sido una visión muy superflua, ya que Bella no la dejaba entrar plenamente en su mente, es que Bella no estaba decidida a irse.

Ella estaba esperando algo, un acontecimiento que la hiciera decantarse por ir o quedarse con ellos. Y Alice se agarraba a ese "acontecimiento" como un clavo ardiendo.

Todos se acercaron a Bella para felicitarla; de cualquier forma, era todo un logro ser admitida en una universidad de tal prestigio.

\- Enhorabuena, Bella… Me alegro de que tu sueño se haya hecho realidad – La felicitó Edward acercándose. Bella lo miró por medio segundo, y agachó la cabeza asintiendo un gesto tímido – Deberías estar contenta… - La voz de Edward cambió a una de duda.

\- Sí… debería. – Suspiró – Pero… Pensé que si este día llegaba, estaría más contenta de lo que lo estoy. – Se sinceró; volvió a alzar la mirada, consciente de que Edward se había acercado más a ella.

Edward le alzó la cara con un dedo, para que le aguantara la mirada. Solo el mínimo roce de ese dedo en su barbilla, hizo que ambos sintieran un escalofrío recorrerles la columna vertebral.

\- Tienes más opciones… - Le susurró con una voz que podría derretir un iceberg.

Bella le clavó la mirada con intensidad. Un torrente de sentimientos los arrollaba.

Ese era el momento… Justo ahí. Pero…

El ruido de un coche aparcando próximo a ellos, hizo a Edward fruncir el ceño y mirar en dirección al ruido; Bella siguió su mirada para encontrarse con una sorpresa:

Lauren estaba allí. En la reserva, y se dirigía a ellos con paso firme y una sonrisa petulante en los labios.

Bella le quitó a Edward el dedo de su barbilla de un manotazo, mirándolo con gran odio.

\- Hola Edward – Lo saludó con su voz nasal y cargada de coquetería barata. – Vengo a rescatarte… - Rió burlona.

\- Yo… Yo no sabía que se presentaría aquí – Le confesó a Bella, sorprendido y molesto de la presencia de la chica en la Push.

\- Es lo que pasa cuando dejas señales dudosas – Le soltó. – Pásatelo bien, Edward. - Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar, alejándose de él.

No sabía por qué, pero una opresión enorme estaba agarrotándole el corazón y unas tremendas ganas de llorar invadieron su sistema.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Edward con un tono serio a Lauren. Bella, aunque estaba ya a unos pasos, pudo escucharlo.

\- Me dijiste que pasarías aquí el sábado y… bueno… me pareció que no era un gran plan. Así que vengo para llevarte a una fiesta en casa de Jessica. Sus padres no están, así que estaremos los jóvenes solos y sin control – Su tono no podía ser más sexual; el cual le revolvió las tripas a Bella.

\- Sí. Suena genial, Lauren.

Nada más escuchar eso, Bella se giró con la mirada derrotada; la cual se encontró de lleno con la de Edward.

.

Al hacer contacto visual y estar ella tan "débil", su escudo se vino abajo. Acto seguido, a Alice le entró una visión; alta y clara:

 _"Bella se iba y ella jamás era convertida"_

\- ¡Nooo! – Gimió Alice.

Edward leyó el pensamiento de la visión de su hermana dejándolo completamente inerte.

"Lo tenías en tus manos, Edward… Ella se va… Se va por desamor…"

Gimoteaba Alice, mientras Edward se sentía derrotado, herido… Muerto.

.

.

.

 **Si... sé que es cortito. Pero el capi debía acabar ahí.**

 **Prometo subir regular hasta acabarlo (sin más demoras)... que ya está practicamente hecho!**

 **¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASARÁ AHORA?**

 **¿BELLA REALMENTE E IRÁ?**

 **¿NO SE TRANSFORMARÁ?**

 **.**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ, Y PREGUNTARME POR LA HISTORIA.**

 **CLARO QUE LA TERMINARÉ!**

 **¿CUÁNTOS CAPIS LE QUEDAN? NO ME GUSTA DECIR UN NÚMERO, PORQUE NUNCA LO CUMPLO.. JAJAJA!**

 **PERO... DOS. TRES COMO MUCHO!**

 **BESAZOSSSSSSSS!**


	38. Chapter 38

**HOLAAAAAAAA, YA ESTOY AQUI!**

 **CAPÍTULO MÁS CARGADITO.**

 **CON SORPRESAS!**

 **NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL...**

.

.

* * *

 **UN ÁNGEL ENTRE DEMONIOS**

 **CAPÍTULO 37**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Te odio… Te odio con toda mi alma… Cuento los días para no tener que volver a verte"_

Ese pensamiento, proveniente de Bella, fue lo último que Edward fue consciente de escuchar.

La voz helada y cargada de odio de Bella, había calado hasta su corazón. Viéndose relegado y echado; por lo que decidió irse con Lauren.

 _"Edward… ¿No te irás con esa, verdad? ¿No dejarás a Bella ahora?"_

El tono en el pensamiento de Alice era del todo recriminatorio hacia su hermano.

 _"Edward… Piensa lo que haces. No te dejes llevar por la rabia."_

 _"La decisión de Bella depende exclusivamente de ti. Estoy segura."_

Y estos y más pensamientos abordaron la mente embotada de Edward, el cual aunque los escuchaba, desde que había oído a Bella, no retenía y contemplaba ninguna palabra más.

Edward apretó los ojos en un gesto inequívoco de dolor; sacudió la cabeza y con una sonrisa encantadora, apoyó su mano en la cintura de Lauren, conduciéndola hasta su coche para irse. Juntos.

\- Vayámonos a esa fiesta – Le dijo con su más encantadora sonrisa.

Todos los presentes se quedaron completamente pasmados ante la acción de Edward.

Bella, que estaba de espaldas a él, escuchó como el coche de Lauren volvía a la vida, para posteriormente alejarse.

Se disculpó para ir al aseo, ya que sentía que no sería capaz de aguantar las ganas de llorar por mucho más tiempo. El grupo de chicos, se percataron perfectamente de lo que le ocurría; incluso Esme y Carlisle, abatidos por el compartimiento de su hijo, fueron plenamente conscientes de que Bella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Aunque entre los jóvenes reinaba un aura de tristeza, todos celebraron la admisión de Bella en Stanford. Sobre todo porque Charlie estaba pletórico y Billy, contagiado por su amigo, sacó unas botellas de sidra casera para festejar la gran noticia.

Bella fingía como podía la sonrisa por contentar a su padre, y porque en el fondo no quería que se notaran sus dudas, y el atragantón que había pasado a causa de Edward y su "cita".

Bella aguantó el chaparrón como bien pudo, hasta que su padre y sus camaradas se distrajeron con la celebración, ya pasados un poquito de copas con la sidra casera de Billy, y consiguió zafarse.

.

Se fue hasta la playa; el sonido y la visión del océano de la Push, era calmante incluso más que el don de Jasper.

\- Bella… Sabía que estarías aquí. – Jake se sentó a su lado, a la orilla del mar. – Me tienes aquí, para lo que necesites; ya lo sabes.

\- Gracias Jacob. – Bella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Si no estás segura de irte… Puedes quedarte aquí. Estaríamos felices de tu presencia. – Suspiró – Aunque estamos muy orgullosos de tu admisión, estaríamos mejor contigo aquí. – Bella sonrió agradecida por las palabras de Jake. – Yo… No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Edward. – La sola mención de su nombre, envaró a Bella. – Tranquila, no te voy a dar la charlita con él – Su voz sonó rozando la mofa – Solo que… lo conozco desde hace ya bastante, y nunca lo había visto comportarse como un capullo, hasta este punto. – Bella volvió a sonreír por el insulto.

\- Ya da igual Jacob. Debo seguir con mis planes de futuro. Yo no voy a vivir eternamente, ni un montonazo de años como tú… Solo tengo una vida; una humana.

\- Eso tiene fácil solución. – Bella apretó los ojos con fuerza.

\- Solo fue una ilusión, Jake. Lo que consideré mi nuevo plan de futuro, simplemente fue una quimera. – Contestó con melancolía.

.

.

Edward se fue con Lauren a la fiesta a la que había sido invitado. Las intenciones de Lauren eran claras:

Acostarse con él.

Hace unos meses, tener a Lauren tan dispuesta a abrirse de piernas, sería un gran planazo. Seguramente que Jacob también estaría invitado a la fiesta y ambos pasarían una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

Pero ahora esa idea le resultaba repulsiva. El solo pensamiento de estar dentro de otra mujer que no fuese Bella, le resultaba vomitiva. Y su "amiguito" pensaba exactamente igual, no teniendo ninguna reacción.

En cuanto pudo, Edward se zafó de la fiesta y se fue directo a casa. Allí no había nadie, todos estaban en la Push celebrando con Bella. Todos menos él, que era un auténtico gilipollas.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ella se irá… Se irá y se llevará con ella mi corazón"_

 _._

 _._

Nadie comentó nada sobre la admisión de Bella en la universidad; se había convertido en un tema "tabú".

Incluso la propia Bella actuaba como si no hubiese recibido ninguna carta. Aún tenía un par de semanas para contestar la solicitud, y aunque estaba decidida a irse, algo la frenaba a enviarla.

Pocos días después de eso, Alice tuvo una visión:

 _"Un grupo, unos cinco nómadas, venían a Forks; y parecía que el tal Amush estaba entre ellos"_

\- ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Lo tenemos…! – Anunció entrando en el salón donde todos holgazaneaban.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Qué has visto? – Le preguntó Bella, incorporándose de encima de Emmet, del cual estaba tirada mientras ambos leían.

\- Amush… - No hizo falta añadir más. – Mañana…

Todos se envararon, y Jasper los organizó rápidamente para comenzar con instrucción militar táctica tanto a sus hermanos como a los Quileutes. Esta vez debían obrar muy finos para no perder a Amush; matarlo y así volver a respirar tranquilos respecto a Bella y Charlie.

Las siguientes 24 horas fueron tensas. En extremo.

.

Al día siguiente, antes de la hora en la que Alice vaticinó que llegarían, todos estaban en el claro del bosque junto a la playa de la Push. Esperándolos.

\- Bella… - la llamó Jasper – Quiero que estés tranquila. Aun sin tu escudo, puedo sentir tus nervios. – Le sonrió – Todo está controlado.

\- No sé… tengo una sensación… rara – Su rostro estaba contraído por la tensión.

\- Eso son nervios, Bella. Tranquila. – Jake se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacía él. – Como dice Jasper, está todo controlado. Esta tarde mataremos a ese cerdo y todo quedará solucionado.

\- Debes mantenerte alejada de Edward – Aconsejó Alice. – No podemos permitirnos que te pillen con el escudo bajo. No podemos fiarnos de que os proteja a ti y a Edward como aquella vez. – Bella y Edward asintieron.

\- Me mantendré lo más alejado de ella. – Contestó Edward lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Bella, la cual respiraba con nerviosismo.

A la hora acordada, todos ocuparon sus posiciones.

Bella estaba a la cabeza, y haciendo una formación en ángulo, se posicionaron Jasper y Emmet a cada lado, Rose y Alice detrás y Edward más alejado.

Los lobos mantenían posiciones a los flancos, escondidos tras la vegetación para pillar a los nómadas desprevenidos.

Puntuales como un reloj suizo, los nómadas hicieron acto de presencia. Nada más ver a los Cullen, se quedaron pasmados; no contaban ni habían sido informados que se enfrentarían a tantos vampiros.

\- Solo queremos a la humana. Dárnosla y no habrá bajas. – Habló el que iba en cabeza.

\- Ni lo sueñes. – Contestó Jasper. – Ella está con nosotros.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué sigue siendo humana, después de tantos ataques? Es ilógico. – Murmuró con sarcasmo.

\- Eso a ti, no te importa. – Volvió a contestar Jasper.

\- Sé que uno de vosotros es su pareja – Otro vampiro, con aspecto antiguo, dio unos pasos posicionándose a la cabeza.

"Ese es Amush" Pensó Alice.

\- Eso tampoco te importa.

\- ¡Vaya! Parece que nada me importa, entonces. – Su tono sonó chistoso. – La dejáis seguir siendo humana, desprotegida. – Fingió meditar. – Perdonar que me llame la atención.

Bella lanzó un halo a los pies del vampiro, haciéndolo retroceder un paso atrás.

\- No creo que necesite esa protección – Se dirigió Bella a él, de forma arrogante.

El vampiro la miró fijamente por un segundo eterno.

\- ¿Qué tal duermes, Bella? – la nombrada abrió los ojos, sorprendida. – Y… ¿por qué estás posicionada tan lejos de tu pareja? ¿Tanto afecta a tu don o temes hacerle daño? – En su voz había tal guasa, que era ofensivo.

\- No tengo porque darte explicaciones. Vas a morir… ¡Ya! – Le contestó Bella.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Humanos… sois tan impertinentes y arrogantes…

Bella, ofendida, lanzó un fuerte haz de luz contra uno de sus vampiros, despedazándolo.

\- Yo no soy una simple humana. ¿Te parece eso lo suficientemente arrogante?

\- Impresionante – El vampiro, con total arrogancia, comenzó a aplaudir. – Lástima que Edward no tenga el valor suficiente para convertirte – Edward gruñó en respuesta. - ¡jajaja! No sé cómo puedes dejarla escapar. – Meneó la cabeza negando. Edward volvió a gruñir, y Bella brilló con más fuerza.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Acabemos con esto de una santa vez. – Gruñó Emmet.

\- Sí… esto se está alargando demasiado – Apoyó Jasper.

.

 _"¿Estás seguro que yo soy Amush, Edward? ¿Vas a arriesgarte a dejar a la mujer que amas seguir siendo una humana… desprotegida? ¿Y qué cualquier humano estúpido te robe a tu pareja? O… ¿otro vampiro? O es que… ¿ella no quiere que la toques… íntimamente?"_

El pensamiento entró directo a la mente de Edward, el cual cambió su posición y arremetió directo contra Amush.

Oír su verborrea, sus insinuaciones… Con ese tono ofensivo e hiriente, lo enervó haciéndolo atacar sin pensar.

\- ¡Edwarddd! – Lo llamó Jasper.

Bella se quedó descolocada por un segundo, Edward estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y captó como su escudo bajaba intensidad.

Por suerte, Jasper y Jacob, convertido en lobo, estaban al tanto y saltaron delante de ella para protegerla.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, los Cullen y los lobos acabaron con el ataque de Amush y sus secuaces.

Una vez todos despedazados, Bella se dirigió completamente envenenada en contra de Edward.

\- ¡Túuu! ¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa? – Le escupió golpeándolo con su mano en el pecho. – Sabes que me quedo desprotegida si estás cerca. ¿Acaso querías que muriera? – Le increpó.

\- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? – Le contestó él molesto por la pregunta. – Estaba defendiéndote. Él… Estaba provocándome con sus pensamientos. – Confesó malhumorado. – No lo pensé… Lo siento.

\- ¡Cómo sea! – Respondió ella con desdén; ocultando así su sorpresa por las disculpas de Edward. – Por fin, todo ha acabado. – Le respondió mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Sí. Podrás seguir con tu vida. – Contestó él, aguantándole la mirada.

Miradas de las cuales saltaban chispas de rabia.

.

Todos estaban felices. Tal como había dicho Bella, por fin, la amenaza había pasado y ella y su padre volvían a estar a salvo.

Pero no todos estaban tan pletóricos. Alice estaba en un segundo lugar, meditabunda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? Te veo… pensativa. – Le comentó Bella.

\- No sé… tanto trabajo que se tomó, y se presenta ahora, después de meses de ataques, con cuatro vampiros totalmente inexpertos… Como si buscara su propia muerte. – Meditaba con la mirada ida. Algo le decía que se les escapaba algo, pero no conseguía ver nada.

\- ¿Ves algo preocupante? – El tono de voz de Bella adquirió un tono de alarma.

\- No. Y no sé si eso me preocupa más o le resta importancia. Puede que esté dándole demasiadas vueltas. – Sonrió mirando hacía la chica.

Bella también había llegado a esa conclusión. Había sido demasiado fácil deshacerse del vampiro, después de todo el trabajo y problemas que había dado.

Era extraño. Demasiado. Como si la situación estuviera enrarecida.

.

.

\- Bueno Bella… esta es tu última noche en casa, mañana por fin vuelves con tu padre. – Comentó Rose con un deje triste en la voz, una vez todos estuvieron de regreso en la casa Cullen. - ¿Te apetece hacer algo especial?

\- Rose… ni que no la fuésemos a ver más – Emmet se acercó a la chica, abrazándola por un costado. Bella se puso tensa, ante la atenta mirada de Alice.

El resto, captó que algo se les escapaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Jasper.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en donde Bella había perdido la capacidad del habla, y no apartaba la mirada del suelo, Alice contestó por ella.

\- Bella ha enviado la solicitud de ingreso en Stanford. En unas semanas se va. – Reveló la vampira ante el asombro del resto.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Bella! ¿Lo ha hecho a traición? – Preguntó ofendido Emmet.

\- Yo… Yo… lo siento. Era la única manera. Llevaba días con los papeles y nunca encontraba valor para hacerlo. Estaba a punto de perder la vacante. – Suspiró – Y… no, no sabía cómo ni cuándo decíroslo. – Arrugó el ceño – Sabía que en cuanto estuvieseis al tanto, serían días tensos y tristes. – Volvió a agachar la cabeza.

\- Bueno… tiene cierto sentido, la verdad. – La apoyó Rose.

En ese momento, se oyó un fuerte estruendo que hizo a Bella estremecerse. Giró la cara hacía Alice y Jasper.

\- Edward acaba de desencajar la puerta de entrada. – Forzó una sonrisa. – Luego la arreglaremos – Inclinó los hombros.

Bella meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. No entendía porque a Edward le afectara su marcha. En sí, él debía de estar contento porque se fuera.

Por fin, podría librarse de ella.

\- Bella… no leo mentes. – Alice se acercó a ella. – Pero no me hace falta para imaginar lo que tu cabecita está pensando. Él no quiere que te vayas… cómo has podido comprobar por el portazo – Sonrió traviesa. - Hasta los cimientos dela casa han temblado... ¡jajaja!

\- No lo entiendo… - Confesó Bella frustrada.

\- Porque estás ciega. – Le contestó Rose.

\- Bella – Alice la sujetó por los brazos – Llegados a este punto, voy a decírtelo yo, aunque prometí no interferir. – Suspiró – Mi hermano está enamorado de ti. – La miró a los ojos con intensidad.

\- ¡Vamos Alice! No sigas con eso. – Se desquitó del agarré de su amiga. – Si fuese así, ha tenido ocasiones más que de sobra para decírmelo él mismo. – Gruñó.

\- ¿Ah sí? Dime cuándo. – La retó.

\- Pues… - Bella abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua. Se había quedado en blanco.

Realmente no se quedó sin memoria; es que no encontraba ninguna de esas ocasiones a las que hacía referencia. Ella no le había dado la oportunidad real de que él le confesase algo así.

Entonces, un recuerdo se coló en su mente: El día que tuvo la "no cita" con Beau; en el momento en que Edward la había bajado a casa de su padre y le dijo que tenían que hablar, sin demorarlo más. Había prometido organizar una cita a solas para poder estar tranquilos y aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

"¿Sería eso lo que él quería decirle?"

Pero después de eso, fue cuando todo se había complicado entre ellos, y estas últimas cuatro semanas habían estado a la gresca para pasar a ignorarse casi en su totalidad, no teniendo un momento completamente a solas nunca más.

\- No encuentras ese momento en tu cabecita, ¿verdad? – La picó.

\- Da igual Alice. Él es un vampiro con recursos, superior a cualquier chico. Podía haberlo intentado con más ganas. – Suspiró, derrotada. – La decisión está tomada. – Ahora fue el turno de Bella para mirar fijamente a los ojos de Alice – Fue genial fantasear con la idea de ser una de vosotros. – Sus ojos se cristalizaron. – Pero fue eso… una idea, una quimera… Un sueño.

\- No tiene por qué ser así. – Intervino Jasper. – Todos sabemos qué sigues con la idea de convertirte. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – La animó entusiasmado.

\- Porque ahora ya es tarde. Debo seguir con mis sueños humanos y dejarme de fantasías.

\- Hay más razones que no quieres confesar. – La acusó Emmet.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Emmet. Pero son mis razones. – Bella fue tajante.

.

Claro que había más razones, y todos más o menos rondaban qué idea en concreto bloqueaba a Bella:

Ella no quería convertirse y saber que tendría que pasar la eternidad con Edward, sabiendo que no estaban juntos. Pero tampoco encontraba forma de que lo estuviesen; ya que cuando uno daba un pequeño paso de acercamiento el otro se lo cortaba, o pasaba algo que los interrumpía haciéndolos enfadar y estar sin hablarse días...

Su "relación" estaba cargada de sin sentidos...

.

.

 **NO ME MATEIS... JAJAJAJA!**

 **HASTA YO MISMA NO ENTIENDO LO QUE LES PASA. PERO ESTAR RODEADOS DE "PEROS"...**

 **¿QUÉ CREÉIS? ¿BELLA SE VA... O AL FINAL SE QUEDA?**


	39. Chapter 39 Capítulo 38

**YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

 **CAPÍTULO LARGUITO... TRISTE, REFLEXIVO Y...**

 **DE LOS QUE NOS APETECE MATAR A BELLA (MUY TÍPICO EN MÍ)**

 **AUN NOS QUEDAN DOS MÁS, ASÍ QUE LEER TRANQUILAS QUE TODAVÍA NO SE ACABA.**

* * *

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 37**

.

.

Alice organizó una fiesta preciosa en la Push para la graduación de todos, en la cual disfrutaron recordando anécdotas, rieron de las gracias de los chicos Quileutes y Emmet, comieron y bailaron.

Aunque ellos ya se habían graduado varias veces y no era nada nuevo, para los chicos Quileutes sí que lo era, y para Bella también. Pero debían reconocer que ese año, gracias a su nueva y superdotada amiga, había sido un año muy especial para ellos, por lo que también disfrutaron de su fiesta.

Todos se dieron entre ellos la enhorabuena por acabar al fin el instituto, y con notas bastantes decentes, como había recalcado Billy cuando dio un pequeño discurso para los chicos.

.

Edward no sabía cómo acercarse a Bella; llevaban días sin hablar, si verse tan siquiera, ya que ella se había mudado de regreso con su padre.

A parte de que tenía la sensación de que desde la aparición de Lauren aquel sábado en la reserva, Bella evitaba cualquier encuentro con él.

En un momento, que la pilló un poco despistada, no lo pensó más y se acercó:

\- Enhorabuena por tu graduación. – Felicitó Edward a Bella, la cual se sobresaltó por la sorpresa. – Con todo lo que has pasado este año, es un gran logro que tuvieses semejantes calificaciones. – Alabó.

\- Gracias Edward… Eres muy amable. – Le sonrió ella algo cohibida.

Esa debía ser la primera vez que hablaban de forma cordial en más de un mes.

\- Aunque haya sido difícil, ha sido un año… - Rodó los ojos simpática - ¡De lo más! – Exclamó abriendo los brazos, sacándole así una sonrisa a Edward.

\- Si… buena forma de describirlo – Rió él, ante la sonrisa radiante de ella.

\- Espero que te vaya genial en Stanford. Es una gran universidad, aunque nosotros no hemos ido nunca, por motivos climáticos obvios. – Le guiñó un ojo, y Bella se sintió derretir. – Demasiado sol, durante demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Y vosotros… a qué universidad iréis? – Le preguntó ella con tono tímido. Edward frunció el ceño sorprendido por la pregunta.

\- ¿No lo sabes? – Preguntó Edward de vuelta; Bella negó – Vamos a quedarnos aquí este año. Haremos en Port Ángeles un curso pre universitario, una excusa – meneó la cabeza simpático – A ninguno nos apetece irnos aún. El año que viene… ya veremos. – Bella asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Le preguntó preocupado; Ella negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no sabías de nuestros planes?

\- No he querido preguntar. Ese tema se ha convertido en… tabú. – Su mirada se tornó triste, y la desvió de los ojos de Edward; pero él era consciente de la pena que rodeaba a la chica.

\- Bella… - Su voz se volvió almíbar y su mirada la traspasaba de forma intensa. El ritmo cardíaco de Bella se alzó por las nubes.

\- Voy… – Lo interrumpió a propósito. –…con las chicas. Están sirviendo la comida; voy a… ayudarlas. – Bella se había puesta nerviosa y Edward lo notó más que de sobra. Lo rehuyó como siempre hacía cuando la conversación se ponía un poco intensa entre ellos.

.

La velada fue estupenda. Otro recuerdo que llevarse de todos juntos, festejando en la Push.

Bella tenía pensado venir en las fiestas, no desligarse de ellos, ya que se habían convertido en su familia; en una parte de ella por siempre. Pero sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo.

Nunca sería lo mismo, porque todos tendrían la pena de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Intentó pasar tiempo con el grupo, obligándose a actuar lo más normal posible, pero cada día que pasaba más fuerte era el sentimiento de despedida.

Disfrutó de unas semanas de actividades veraniegas; pesca, playa, acampadas en la playa… Había momentos en que esa tristeza se olvidaba, pero cualquier nimiedad les hacía volver a la consciencia del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Edward compartía esos momentos entre todos, con Bella; pero nunca entre ellos, hicieron por quedarse solos. Ni tan siquiera volvieron a hablar como el día de la graduación.

Sus conversaciones se hicieron más naturales, más "normales"; pero nada más.

.

.

\- Tú no tienes problemas con el sol… - Le guiñó un ojo Bella. – Espero que vengas a verme – Le dio un empujón con su hombro.

Jacob y Bella se fueron un día de paseo en moto; una tarde para ellos solos. Y Jake, para poner una nota de humor y en cierta manera, de recordatorio, la llevó a First Beach; la playa donde ellos se habían acostado aquella única vez.

\- Claro que iré. No lo dudes. – Le contestó jovial.

\- Me ha gustado que me trajeras aquí en nuestro último paseo del verano. – Meditó ella mientras paseaban cogidos de la mano por la orilla de la playa. – Lo que pasó aquí, no deja de ser el detonante de todo. Gracias a esto, nuestros secretos salieron al aire. – Jake asintió con una sonrisa pícara, ganándose un codazo juguetón de parte de Bella.

\- Bella… - Suspiró, armándose de valor. Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido - ¿No piensas verte a solas con Edward antes de irte?

Bella intuía que Jake quería decirle algo personal, pero no contó con que su amigo fuese a ser tan directo. Su pregunta la dejó noqueada por unos segundos.

\- ¿Y para qué, Jacob? ¿Para que al final acabemos diciéndonos algo ofensivo, o discutiendo? Prefiero que las cosas se queden así. Tranquilas.

\- Tú respuesta ha sido políticamente correcta. – Jacob detuvo la caminata para mirar a Bella a los ojos. – Sé que estás enamorada de él… - La miró con intensidad. – Todos lo sabemos, menos vosotros dos. –Rodó los ojos - Si bajaseis esa coraza que ambos tenéis…

\- Jake… El problema es que somos así. Dos acorazados. – Intentó hacer una broma, pero Jake no se rió; la broma no hizo más que ponerse más serio con su amiga.

\- ¡Eso es una tontería! – Exclamó molesto. – Estáis así por miedo a quedaros con el culo al aire. – Le espetó - Pero llegados a este punto, ¿qué importa? ¿Qué tenéis que perder? – Bella iba a interrumpirlo, pero él no se lo permitió. – Pero si no os sinceráis, entonces sí que hay muchas cosas por las que lamentarse. Sobre todo tú. En 15 años, te lamentaras de estas decisiones que tomas ahora atropellada, porque no habrá vuelta a atrás. Y él, porque le quedará la eternidad para sufrirlas. – Bella contrajo el gesto, con dolor.

Las palabras de Jacob calaron hondo en Bella, pero no lo suficiente para hacerla replantearse las cosas.

Ahora no veía modo de cambiar nada, e irse le parecía la salida más fácil; la más cómoda y… la más cobarde.

.

.

El día de la marcha de Bella llegó más rápido de lo que ella, y los demás, quisieron.

La noche antes, se hizo una barbacoa en la Push para despedirla, y aunque intentaron poner notas de humor, y hacer del evento algo divertido, las caras largas predominaron durante toda la velada.

Las despedidas fueron emotivas al extremo. Los Cullen no podían llorar, pero lo único que les faltaba fueron lágrimas, ya que el resto de los síntomas de una llantina estaban ahí.

Abrazos, besos, y muchos…

 _"Nos llamaremos todos los días" "No perderemos el contacto" "Vendré toda las fiestas"._

Bella, por mucho que intentó contenerse, acabó llorando como una magdalena ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos, los cuales seguían pensando que Bella no estaba convencida de su decisión.

\- Bella… - Alice la separó del grupo, llevándosela a un aparte. – Por favor… Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de idea. Piénsalo bien. – Bella negaba con la cabeza – Carlisle está dispuesto a hacer el cambio cuando quieras. – Bella abrió los ojos, cristalizándose de inmediato – ¡Por favor…!- Resopló - Solo hay que ver tu reacción ahora mismo.

\- Alice… no, por favor – Suplicó con voz lastimera.

-Estás encantada con la idea de ser como nosotros. Podemos hacerlo de forma que tu padre no se percate de nada. Puedes pasarte un año sin venir alegando que estás haciendo cursos, o que debes estudiar mucho porque es más difícil de lo que pensabas… En un año, podrías estar lista para venir, aunque sean unos días. Nosotros te ayudaríamos… - Alice se había animado a sí misma, soltando todo eso de carrerilla; hasta que fue interrumpida por Bella.

\- ¡Para, para! No me lo pongas más difícil. Esto solo ha sido una ilusión. No puedo… - Inhaló pesadamente aire – No puedo convertirme.

.

Bella tenía la fuerte certeza de que sería un estorbo. No para la familia, si no concretamente para Edward. Y que al final, pondría a todos en una situación tensa y angustiada cuando entre ellos comenzasen las discusiones.

No hubo manera de convencer a la terca humana, ni Alice, ni Carlisle el cual le insinuó de forma muy discreta que él no tenía inconveniente en cambiarla, ni Emmet con sus ojitos lastimeros.

La decisión estaba tomada, y no quería escucharlos.

El único que no le había insistido, era el único que podría hacerla cambiar de parecer con tan solo una frase; Pero eso no había sucedido. Y Bella no tenía esperanza de que pasara.

Esa fue la despedida oficial. Bella tomaría rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle en dos días, y había pedido expresamente que nadie fuese hasta su casa en ese tiempo; con un mal trago ese día en la reserva, tenía más que suficiente.

.

La noche antes de su marcha, un vampiro igual de terco e igual de enamorado que ella, escaló como un vil ladronzuelo hasta la ventana de su cuarto.

Edward se quedó hasta el amanecer contemplándola dormir. Memorizando su dulzura y serenidad en su tiempo junto a Morfeo.

Tenía el recuerdo de su única noche juntos; la única noche que la vio dormir entre sus brazos, y aunque su mente de vampiro le ayudaría a recordarla por siempre, su alma y su anhelo necesitaba un recuerdo más reciente. Necesitaba olerla, contemplarla… embeberse de ella. De su amada.

Un sentimiento que lo agobiaba, le decía en lo más hondo de su ser, que tardaría en volver a verla; por mucho que ella hubiese prometido que vendría en las fiestas, en las vacaciones… La mirada de Bella decía otra cosa completamente diferente a sus labios.

Se acercó a ella, y la acarició dulcemente.

\- No te haces una idea de lo muchísimo que te amo. Te recordaré por toda la eternidad… - Sus palabras no fueron más que un susurro en el aire.

Nadie jamás las escucharía; ella, jamás lo sabría. Y tendría toda la eternidad para lamentarse de lo que pudo ser y no fue.

.

Bella se desperezó mientras se habituaba a la luz que entraba por su ventana. Una vez estiró sus brazos y piernas, se sentó en la cama y cuando una de sus manos tocó la colcha, el bello de su nuca se erizó:

La colcha al borde de la cama, estaba fría; helada sería la palabra correcta.

\- ¡Dios mío! – Murmuró sorprendida. – No será posible…

Atrapó la manta y la acercó a su nariz… Lo que su cerebro detectó, la dejó helada:

Si su recién despertado sistema no la engaña, aquella colcha tenía el aroma de… Edward.

\- Has estado aquí… viéndome dormir… - Murmuraba ida. – Pero… ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Bella! Es hora de levantarse hija, sino iremos justos para que subas a ese avión. – La voz de su padre la sacó de su ensoñación.

\- Si papá. Ya estoy despierta. Ahora mismo bajo a desayunar.

.

No quiso darle más vueltas al asunto de su "visitante nocturno". Sabía que si lo meditaba, haría algo descabellado y... no podía. No. No podía ni debía estropear el rumbo de su vida por una ilusión. Por una quimera.

No iba a negar que sabía que Edward sentía por ella una fuerte atracción, pero eso no era suficiente. El deseo sexual se desvanece, aburre, y se agota.

 _¿Qué pasaría cuándo eso ocurriese?_

La respuesta era fácil:

Él la dejaría y ella acabaría desolada y con su vida perdida.

.

Charlie ya tenía cargado el coche con las dos maletas de Bella. Así que en cuanto se duchó, desayunó y tras unos minutos a solas en su habitación, a modo de despedida, se subió en el coche patrulla para comenzar su nueva vida.

Era lógico que cierta tristeza la embargara, aquí dejaba mucho; pero la desazón que la invadía no era normal. Y por mucho que evitaba pensarlo, sabía que no estaba completamente segura de que irse fuese la decisión más acertada.

Tras varios abrazos y miles de enhorabuenas más, Charlie la dejó entrar en la zona de embarque. Su nueva vida comenzaba.

Una vez asentada en su asiento, comenzó a pensar y arrepentirse de la señal que había dejado en su ventana para su "visitante nocturno":

Una pequeña nota, envuelta en papel plástico para que la lluvia no lo estropease. La había bañado en su perfume, para que no hubiese duda que la había depositado ella, y para que él, recordara su fragancia.

.

 _"En California, también llueve. Y yo, estaré allí. Esperando"_

 _._

No podía haber sido más clara.

Si Edward encontraba la nota, y realmente tenía algún interés, vendría a por ella.

.

.

 **TRES MESES DESPUÉS...**

.

\- En serio que lo siento, papá... Me es imposible ir - Bella ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido esa frase en la última semana. - El nivel de mis compañeros es impresionante, y debo esforzarme mucho más de lo que pensé para poder estar entre los primeros. Sino, el venir aquí no me habrá servido de nada.

\- ¿Ni unos días? Aunque sea para celebrar la noche buena... Nos reuniremos todos en la Push. Y los chicos están deseando verte... - Charlie suplicaba como un cachorrito desvalido.

\- Lo siento papá... Después de los exámenes de febrero, nos darán unos días antes de comenzar el siguiente semestre. Si mis notas van bien, iré a pasar allí la semana.

.

Bella no mentía, del todo; las notas medias de sus compañeros eran excepcionales, pero ella no estaba retrasada para nada. Sus calificaciones eran impresionantes, siendo una de las primeras de su clase. Incluso un par de profesores le habían encomendado trabajos de ayudante de cátedra. Puesto que en muy raras ocasiones se le ofrecía a alumnos de primer año.

Pero Bella estudiaba mucho. Se aplicaba, salía poco, no desfasaba como otros compañeros, y no perdía tiempo en reuniones y tontadas de fraternidades. Se había apuntado a una, porque era donde vivía, pero no se implicaba en prácticamente nada; alguna fiesta en su residencia, un pequeña parte de tiempo ayudando a sus "hermanas" en preparativos y poco más.

Tampoco quería convertirse en la típica empollona que pasa por la universidad como una nerd; pero ella había ido allí a lograrse un porvenir lleno de posibilidades, no para emborracharse en cada fiesta.

.

A parte de todo eso, saber que tendría que encontrarse con Edward si iba a casa, no la alentaba para nada. Un par de semanas después de su llegada, había bajado su escudo y había dejado ver a Alice "la nota" que esperaba ser rescatada por Edward. Como resultado había encontrado nada. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje... Absolutamente nada.

El vacío más desolador.

Y pensar en encontrárselo, delante de todos, le hacía sentirse ridícula y despechada.

Su enfado con Edward y con ella misma, no tenía descripción.

.

Lo que Bella no sabía, por decisión unánime de todo el grupo, era lo que realmente estaba pasando en casa...

.

.

.

 **AHÍ QUEDA ESE FINAL...**

 **SE ADMITEN SUGERENCIAS PARA SABER QUÉ PASA.**

 **(TENGO SUERTE DE QUE NO SABÉIS DONDE VIVO... PORQUE CON ESTE FINAL, MEREZCO CASI LA MUERTE... JAJAJAJA!)**

 **LA SEMANA QUE VIENE, EL SIGUIENTE Y PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!**

 **UN BESAZO PARA TODASSSSSSSSS!**


	40. Chapter 40 Capítulo 39

**HOLAAAAAAA!**

 **CAPI LARGUIIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOO!**

 **ESTAMOS ENTRANDO EN LA RECTA FINAL.**

 **DIJE QUE ESTE SERÍA EL PENÚLTIMO... NO SÉ SI AL FINAL TENDRÉ QUE ESCRIBIR EL CAPÍTULO FINAL EN DOS, PORQUE SEA DEMASIADO LARGO.**

 **PERO SUPONGO QUE NO OS IMPORTE, NO?**

 **ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEIS Y NO QUERÁIS MATARME CON EL FINAL DEL CAPI..**

 **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

.

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 38**

* * *

.

.

Hacía cinco semanas que había llovido la primera vez desde que dejó a Alice ver la nota. Tres semanas desde las últimas lluvias.

En ninguna de las dos ocasiones, hubo ni el más mínimo mensaje por parte de Edward.

Todo estaba claro entre ellos. Cristalino. Él no tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella.

Pero el saberlo no evitaba que le doliese como un demonio. Porque no solo era el perder al que había sido su único y verdadero amor, si no de algún modo, la conexión con el resto de la familia Cullen.

.

\- Charlie le ha confirmado a mi padre que Bella no vendrá en navidades. – Afirmó Jake al resto del grupo.

Se hizo un silencio triste; aunque todos estaban tranquilos de saber que Bella no vendría.

\- Por un lado, mejor. Aunque todos teníamos ganas de verla… Las cosas están mejor teniéndola lejos. Sobre todo allí, en un sitio tan soleado. – Expuso Jasper.

Desde que Alice había tenido la visión de un vampiro buscándola, todos se habían puesto en modo táctico.

Jasper y Emmet se habían ido a buscar pistas por las ciudades colindantes; llegaron a marcar un radio de 300 km a la redonda. Una pequeña manada, había realizado la misma búsqueda hacía el norte.

Otro grupo de la manada, hacía rondas por los alrededores en busca de "olores" que no fuesen los habituales.

Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a Alaska a hablar con sus familiares de Denali por si habían sabido de alguna acción o aparición extraña.

Pero todos habían conseguido el mismo resultado: Nada.

Alice sufría algo parecido a jaquecas de tantos frentes que tenía abiertos y controlados. Y todo empeoró los días en que Jasper se ausento, el cual la relajaba y ayudaba a concentrarse con su don.

Edward… Edward era caso aparte.

.

Alice había recibido alta y clara la visión de Bella sobre el paradero de la nota. Fue tan clara y fuerte, que la vampira no tuvo la menor duda de que Bella quería que fuese encontrada.

Le faltó tiempo para decírselo a Edward, el cual después de volver en sí, tras el shock inicial por la sorpresa, voló a la casa de Bella a recoger la susodicha nota.

 _"En California, también llueve. Y yo, estaré allí. Esperando"_

\- Oh… Bella… - Murmuró cuando la leyó.

Una sonrisa bobalicona se le quedó cincelada en la cara. Era breve... 9 palabras, pero que lo decían todo. El mensaje era más que claro.

 _\- El primer día que llueva, iré por ti mi Bella. –_

Se prometió a sí mismo.

Cuando llegó a casa, Alice estaba esperándolo en el porche, con una sonrisa tan grande como un mundo.

\- Al fin. – Solo dijo eso, y Edward le sonrió. Su humor era excelente. – Dentro de tres semanas, lloverá. – Le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice.

\- Perfecto. ¿Me ayudas a buscar billete? – Alice se levantó de un brinco mientras asentía pletórica.

El viaje estaba preparado.

El resto de la familia no sabía exactamente qué pasaba, ya que Edward le pidió discreción a su hermana para que el resto no lo atosigaran.

Solo quedaba una semana… Solo una semana y al fin podría verla. Abrazarla… Besarla.

Tenía pensado no dejarla decir ni una sola palabra; en cuanto la tuviese delante la estrecharía entre sus brazos y la besaría con tanta pasión que la dejaría sin aire.

Él se convertiría en su aire.

.

Esa misma noche, Alice tuvo la visión de un vampiro buscando a Bella y matándola. No tenía claro donde la encontraba; estaba casi segura de que el poco paisaje que podía sacar en claro en su visión era de Forks, pero no podía asegurarlo al 100%.

De lo que no tenía duda era que no pasaba en California. Por lo que mientras Bella siguiera allí, ella estaría a salvo hasta que encontraran a "ese vampiro".

Y la mejor solución para que ella no se le ocurriese venir, era que estuviese enfadada con Edward, no recibiendo noticias suyas tras llover dos veces.

Edward entendía el plan y lo apoyaba, ya que era la seguridad de su amada, pero estaba dolido. Dolido y angustiado suponiendo como estaría Bella de enfadada y dolida con él.

\- Sigo diciendo que podía ir yo. Yo solo. Teniendo cuidado, no me dará el sol. Puedo estar durante el día escondido en su casa… - Esa debía ser la décima vez que lo repetía en dos semanas. – O por lo menos llamarla, escribirla… ¡Algo!

\- Edward, no podemos arriesgarnos. – Lo interrumpió Alice - El vampiro de mi visión, tiene información tanto de Bella como de nosotros. Ya te lo he dicho, las siguientes visiones de él, me dejan claro que está al tanto de cosas. – Alice resoplaba al ver la desesperación y encaprichamiento de su hermano – Edward entiendo que estás agobiado por saber que ella estará más que enfadada, pero es la única manera de tenerla a salvo. – Volvió a resoplar. – Lo sabes. – Edward asintió de mala gana.

\- Cuando le demos caza, le explicaremos lo que ha pasado, y lo entenderá. – Edward gesticuló con los ojos. – Hazme caso hermano. Lo entenderá y te perdonara. Estoy seguro. – Animaba Jasper. – Hasta tienes los billetes como prueba; ante eso, no podrá discutirte. Pero no podemos permitirnos el que sepa dónde está, ya que parece que él no está al tanto de su situación.

\- Pero me jode que no venga porque está ofendida. Despechada – Meneaba la cabeza, molesto. – Alice lo vio. Ella no necesita quedarse para estudiar, es una de las primeras de su promoción. – Explicaba ante la mirada triste de Alice y Jasper.

\- No puedes ir. Punto. – Intervino Carlisle de forma severa. - ¿Quieres ponerla en peligro? ¿A ambos? – Edward agachó la cabeza, resignado. – Sabes que su don no funciona estando juntos. Si os hicieran una emboscada, estaríais perdidos.

Las navidades pasaron, no sin notar la ausencia de Bella en las celebraciones. Pero lo peor no fue eso, si no el hecho de que seguían sin noticias de "ese vampiro". Estaban completamente en blanco.

\- En tres semanas le dan a Bella las vacaciones post exámenes. Y aunque no me deja ver casi nada, ya que sigue enfadada, no puedo asegurar de que no venga. – Comentaba Alice preocupada.

\- Su padre le ha insistido varias veces de que venga. Mi padre me lo ha vuelto a comentar esta noche. Charlie le ha comentado que no quiere que se convierta en la típica hija que se va a estudiar lejos y que se despega de la familia, y que por eso le insiste en venir. – Explicaba Jake.

\- Si me dejara ver algo más… Pero solo son pequeños retazos de libros, apuntes… Lo que está estudiando. Cuando su nivel de estrés aumenta, el escudo se le apaga un poco… Pero no es lo suficiente como para poder ver alguna decisión. – Alice se frotaba las sienes.

\- Debe llevar meses sin descargar, controlando el escudo al máximo; eso debe agobiarla también. – Meditó Emmet, ante el asentimiento de Jasper.

\- Quiere ser normal. Dejar atrás lo vivido aquí. – Esto último fue un simple murmullo, pero Edward lo escuchó más que de sobra, desencajándosele las fracciones.

\- No Edward… No irás. – Alice se adelantó a las palabras de su hermano. – No, no puedo asegurar de que te sigan, o que os embosquen… Pero puede ser una táctica para saber dónde está. – Suspiró. – No empieces, por favor. – Edward le devolvió un gruñido.

\- Entonces… ¿vamos a arriesgarnos a qué venga? – Pregunto preocupado Emmet. – A lo mejor si viniera…

\- ¡No! De ninguna manera la vamos a usar de cebo. – Gruñó Edward; Emmet alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- No podemos hacer eso, porque es aquí, o cerca, donde ocurre. Si no, sería un plan genial. – Edward fulminó a Alice con una mirada envenenada, a lo que ella le devolvió un rodado de ojos.

.

.

A más de 1500 km de allí, tumbada en su cama del campus, Bella no era capaz de concentrarse en ningún pensamiento.

Había pasado la semana de festividades de una forma tremendamente triste.

Sus compañeras de hermandad, las que se habían quedado en el campus, organizaron una bonita y sencilla cena para ambas festividades. Eso compensó el no cenar sola en su dormitorio una triste pizza, que era su plan.

Eso no evitó que se pasara los dos días pensando en sus chicos; en sus familias de la Push y de los Cullen y en Charlie.

 _¿Qué harían?_

 _¿Lo estarían pasando bien?_

 _¿La recordarían?_

…

Y por supuesto, en Edward.

Por muy dolida que estuviese con él, no siempre se pueden mantener los pensamientos a raya; sobre todo los que son profundos como los recuerdos por amor o… desamor.

Y el recuerdo de aquella única noche, de su primera noche íntima juntos, no dejaba de acecharla.

Era un pensamiento bonito, y… erótico. Pero extremadamente doloroso.

Todo un año había pasado desde entonces. Un año en que por mucho que ahora intentara ser otra vez una persona normal, la había cambiado irrevocablemente.

 _\- ¿Quién coño quiere ser normal?_ – Gruñó para sí misma.

Con todo el lio de pensamientos y reflexiones, Bella comenzaba a replantearse de una forma en que le quitaba el sueño, si había tomado el rumbo correcto en sus decisiones.

.

. _.

 ** _Pero todo no se puede controlar. Incluso a una vampira con un extraordinario poder de premonición, se le pueden escapar "cosas"; ya que no todas las acciones que ocurren son debidas a una decisión, sino que son accidentales. La vida, muchas veces cambia sin ser nosotros conscientes o estar de acuerdo con esos cambios._**

 ** _Y es ahí, donde el poder de Alice tenía su punto de Aquiles; el punto "ciego" en sus visiones._**

 ** _Y es ahí, donde esta historia vuelve a cambiar y que la situación se pone peligrosa para Bella._**

 ** _._**

. _.

.

\- Bella ha tomado la decisión de no venir. He visto su decisión.

Alice entró en el salón de la mansión Cullen, alertando a toda la familia, la cual se reunió en la sala en menos de un latido.

\- He visto su "excusa" – apuntilló la vampira con sus dedos al aire. – Podemos estar tranquilos respecto a que ella anda rondando por aquí. Hasta semana Santa, Bella no volverá a tener vacaciones, así que no podrá venir.

Todos respiraron tranquilos ante las noticias.

\- Antes de esa fecha, debemos dar con ese maldito vampiro – Gruñó Rose. – No podemos permitirle tenernos en jaque.

\- Somos siete contra uno… Debemos movilizarnos de otra forma para dar con él. – Añadió Emmet.

\- Sigo diciendo que el vampiro de mis visiones, es Amush. – todos asintieron. – El que dijo ser él, en la última batalla, era un actor. Alguien engañado o chantajeado por el original para que nos relajásemos y así, tener un buen acceso a Bella. – Alice ya había comentado esta teoría varias veces, y cada vez cobraba más sentido y fuerza.

Se respiraba un aire más puro, de calma y tranquilidad. Bella estaría a salvo en California y ellos tendrían más tiempo para dar con ese vampiro, con Amush.

 **Pero… no todo se puede controlar…**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _California. Mismo día._**

 ** _._**

Eran más de las diez de la noche, y Bella regresaba del comedor de la hermandad de cenar. Tenía pensado echarle un ojo a unos apuntes tras asearse y ponerse el pijama.

Justo cuando se acomodó en la cama, con los papeles en la mano, su móvil sonó.

 _Número desconocido_

\- ¿Isabella Swan? – una voz profunda y seria, la cual no conocía, la alertó de inmediato haciéndola sentarse en la cama con el pulso a mil revoluciones.

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?

\- La llamo del hospital de Port Ángeles. Su padre ha tenido un accidente de tráfico.

Bella no era capaz de articular palabra; podía sentir el latir frenético de su corazón bombardeándole las sienes.

\- Su padre está inconsciente y este es su número de contacto. ¿Es usted su hija?

\- Si… Si… Soy yo. - el corazón le latía en las sienes, martilleándole el cerebro.

\- Su padre está en la UCI. Ha tenido un accidente bastante grave y sería conveniente que viniera. Las próximas doce horas serán decisivas para su vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin ser consciente, hasta que notó la humedad en su boca.

\- Claro. Cogeré el primer vuelo que tenga.

.

Nada más colgar, saltó de la cama y se fue directa a su ordenador de última generación, regalo de graduación de los Cullen.

Buscó el primer vuelo con destino a Seattle, teniendo la grandísima suerte de encontrar uno que salía en dos horas. El precio era bastante desorbitado, pero esto era una emergencia de vida o muerte, por lo que no se lo pensó y lo reservó vía online.

Atrapó una bolsa de viaje y metió cuatro trapos, y su neceser. Documentación y dinero en efectivo que tenía escondido en su dormitorio para casos de emergencia.

Habló con la responsable de su hermandad, la cual después de darle ánimos de dijo que ella se encargaría de dar al día siguiente, el aviso al decano responsable de su grupo.

En menos de una hora ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando que diesen el aviso para embarcar.

.

.

 ** _Forks._**

\- Dos días seguidos de sol – Comentaba Carlisle – ¡En enero en Forks! – Exclamaba divertido. - Dos días que podemos hacer algo – Esme se acurrucó junto a su marido, con ojos pícaros.

\- ¡Señora Cullen! – Carlisle fingió escandalizarse, pero era un juego habitual entre ellos.

\- Podemos pasar estos dos días de acampada, lejos de aquí. Hace tiempo que no descansas dos días seguidos.

\- Sí. Tienes razón. Haremos una acampada solos. Desconectaremos un poco. Una vez que volvamos, debemos planear cómo dar con Amush, si es que es él al que buscamos.

\- Sí. Creo que desconectar un poco nos vendrá bien. Tal vez encontremos un poco de claridad.

Los patriarcas avisaron a sus hijos, y poco después salieron a su acampada romántica y de relajación.

.

Unas horas después, el teléfono de la casa Cullen, sonaba desde el hospital de Port Ángeles avisando de un terrible accidente de circulación con dos heridos de gravedad; sobretodo uno de ellos.

\- Lo sentimos, pero el Dr. Cullen ha salido de acampada y no está localizable. – Contestó Edward - Mañana a la noche estará aquí.

\- Creo que será tarde. – Contestó el jefe de servicio del Hospital de Port Ángeles. – Pero si puede intentar dar con él antes, se lo agradeceríamos mucho. Sé que es su descanso y sé también que el Doctor trabaja muchas horas, pero la vida de dos hombres está en peligro.

\- Por supuesto. Mi padre estaría tremendamente desolado si eso ocurriera. Intentaré localizarlo. – Aseguró Edward colgando el teléfono.

\- Saldré en su búsqueda. Soy el mejor rastreando. – Jasper se puso de pie, dirección a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa. – Lo traeré a la mayor brevedad.

\- Si, por favor… Papá no nos perdonaría que no intentásemos localizarlo.

Lo que ninguno se imaginaba era que uno de esos hombres era Charlie Swan. Y que Bella, estaba llegando a Seatle.

.

 ** _... CONTINUARÁ..._**

.

.

 **EJEM, EJEM... MENUDO CASI FINAL, EH?**

 **BELLA DE CAMINO A PORT ÁNGELES, CARLISLE INCOMUNICADO, Y... SOL!**

 **¿PUEDE SALIR MAL ALGO MÁS?**

 **.**

 **FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS! Y QUE LA MAGIA DE LA NAVIDAD OS TRAIGAN FELICIDAD Y PAZ.**

 **UN BESOTE ENORME DESDE ESPAÑA!**


	41. Chapter 41 Capitulo 40

**HOLAAAAAAAA!**

 **SIENTO EL RETRASO, HE ALARGADO UN POQUITO MÁS LAS VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD... JAJAJA!**

 **OS TRAIGO UN CAPI LARGO, COMPLETO Y LLENO DE SENTIMIENTOS.**

 **ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, A MI, ME HA ENCANTADO ESCRIBIRLO.**

 **DISFRUTARLO...!**

.

.

 **CAPITULO 40**

* * *

.

A la misma vez que Jasper y Emmet salían en busca de Carlisle y Esme, Bella llegaba al hospital de Port Ángeles.

Se pasó todo el camino sopesando en si avisar a los Cullen, pero no estaba segura de sí tenía fuerzas suficientes como para encarar a Edward.

Aunque tampoco estaba preparada para sobrellevar lo que pudiese encontrarse en el hospital, sola.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus cavilaciones, que para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba enfrente del mostrador de urgencias.

\- Hola, buenos días. Soy Isabella Swan… Me han avisado… - La señora de unos cuarenta años largos tras el mostrador, no la dejó terminar la frase.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Te estábamos esperando. Siéntate ahí – Señaló con la mano unos butacones – Llamaré al doctor encargado de su padre.

\- El doctor… no será por un casual el Dr. Cullen, ¿verdad? – La señora la miró extrañada.

\- Se le ha avisado, pero no lo localizan – La miró por un instante compungida. Hasta que su semblante cambió a uno extrañado - ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sí. Sus hijos y yo fuimos compañeros de instituto. – Explicó Bella.

Se sentó obediente en los butacones, y sacó el móvil de su bolso con el cual jugó dudando si marcar el número o no.

\- ¿Señorita Swan? – Una voz juvenil y seria la alertó sacándola de sus dudas.

\- Sí, soy yo. – Se levantó como un resorte.

\- Acompáñeme. Soy el Dr. Lewis, el médico encargado de su padre.

Se metieron en un despacho y una vez ambos se sentaron, el doctor, tras aclararse la garganta, comenzó con el diagnóstico.

\- No voy a mentirla – La miró fijamente. – Su padre ingresó con varios golpes de distinta importancia. Pero el peor es un traumatismo en la cabeza. Llegó inconsciente, aunque lo hemos sedado ante la posibilidad de sufrimiento. – Bella respiró profundamente y el doctor le dio unos segundos para que fue asimilando. – Era grave, pero teníamos la esperanza que no fuese a más… Esperanza que se vino abajo hace una hora – Suspiró con pesadumbre – La lesión se ha complicado bastante más de lo que supusimos, y el golpe en el cráneo, en el cual se había abierto una pequeña fisura, se ha hecho más grande, dejando al aire un sangrado de consideración importante.

\- Entiendo… - Murmuró Bella.

\- Aquí en Port Ángeles no tenemos médicos tan especializados como para una intervención de tal magnitud. Y nuestros recursos son… bueno, limitados. Estamos a la espera de contactar con el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Aunque su especialidad es cardiotorácica, sé de intervenciones suyas en otros puntos que han sido casi milagrosas.

\- Lo conozco – El doctor se sorprendió – Sus hijos y yo fuimos compañeros en el instituto de Forks. Tengo amistad tanto con ellos, como con sus padres. Sé de sus logros médicos. – Explicó.

\- El problema es que se ha ido de acampada, como entonces intuyo que sabes, el doctor usa sus días libres en ese hobby a modo de relajación y desconexión. – Bella sonrió por dentro, sabiendo exactamente el porqué de esas escapadas; pero se limitó a asentir. – Estamos a la espera de que pueda llegar a tiempo. Es cuestión de un par de horas – Bella abrió los ojos y jadeó – No podremos aguantar con vida a su padre por más tiempo.

\- ¡Dios mío…! – Los ojos de Bella comenzaron a aguarse y sus latidos le apretaban las sienes.

" _Papá…"_

Bella se dirigió a la sala de espera en estado de shock. Su padre contaba con dos horas para tener una esperanza de vida.

Sabía que alguno de los chicos iría en busca de Carlisle, pero también sabía lo que al doctor le gustaba "esconderse" en sus escapadas.

Al cabo de un tiempo indeterminado, sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado:

Billy Black

\- ¡Bella, mi niña!

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, y Bella se dejó llevar, llorando desconsolada como una niña.

\- Tranquila, llora y desahógate. – Billy le acariciaba el pelo, mientras Bella lloraba en su hombro. – Estoy aquí. No estás sola pequeña. – Billy intentaba consolarla, pero él estaba destrozado por dentro.

Estaba a punto de perder a su camarada de pesca. A su mejor amigo desde niños.

.

.

 **No muy lejos de allí, en algún punto perdido entre las montañas…**

 **.**

\- No he conseguido encontrar ningún rastro – Edward estaba desolado. Emmet negó con el mismo ánimo.

\- Yo he encontrado un rastro muy leve. Lo seguí, pero tras unos cientos de metros, se perdía. – Comentó Jasper.

\- No va a darnos tiempo a encontrar a Carlisle a tiempo.

\- Bueno… tampoco puede salvar a todo el mundo. – Comentó Emmet ante el asentimiento de sus dos hermanos. – Si por él fuese, estaría 24 horas en el hospital, todos los días, pero… no puede.

\- Volvamos al rastro que encontraste Jasper. Demos la última batida. – Asintieron y tomaron rumbo, siguiendo a su hermano.

Estuvieron olisqueando el rastro encontrado por Jasper por un buen rato, en distintas direcciones, sin obtener ningún resultado.

Hasta que Edward apareció al punto de reunión animado.

\- Chicos, he conseguido contactar con Carlisle. Su móvil entró en cobertura y recibió las llamadas perdidas. He conseguido trasmitirle la urgencia en el hospital de Port Ángeles. – Emmet y Jasper respiraron agradecidos.- Intentará llegar hasta el hospital, aunque debe elaborar un plan. Hace muchísimo sol, y a estas horas, el hospital suele estar lleno de gente.

\- Bueno, entonces la misión de rescate ha terminado, ¿no? – Bromeó Emmet. Jasper y Edward asintieron.

\- Había quedado con los chicos. Aún estamos a tiempo de reunirnos con ellos.

\- ¿Pues a qué esperamos? Me apetece un chapuzón en la Push – Emmet no había acabado de hablar cuando ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la reserva.

.

Los Cullen se reunieron en la playa con los chicos Quileutes, los cuales ya estaban jugando en el mar; se unieron a ellos entre risas y bromas.

Cuando no llevaban más de media hora, Jacob llegó completamente desencajado. El primero en divisarlo fue Edward.

\- ¿Qué pasa Jacob? – Salió del agua veloz para posicionarse al lado de su amigo.

\- Tengo malas noticias… Muy malas – Su voz acompañaba a su rostro, el cual estaba ensombrecido y tenso.

El resto de los chicos salieron del agua, reuniéndose con Edward y Jake.

\- Charlie ha sufrido un gravísimo accidente y está en el hospital de Port Ángeles. Los médicos no dan mucho por su vida… - Comentó compungido.

Edward y Emmet se lanzaron sendas miradas de comprensión:

 _El hombre al que se referían cuando llamaron a su padre era Charlie. Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella._

Y rápidamente Edward hizo otra conexión:

Bella. Bella estaría aquí. Justo cuando la visión de Alice se haría efectiva.

\- Acaba de llamarme mi padre para decírmelo. Me ha dejado… - Rodó los ojos – Sin palabras…

\- ¿Bella? – Edward no fue capaz de unir palabras y formar una frase coherente.

\- No me ha dicho nada… Pero supongo que ya lo sepa y este de camino – Contestó aún más preocupado Jake.

Edward giró la cabeza, su móvil, guardado entre su ropa en la orilla, comenzó a vibrar.

"Llamada entrante: Alice"

Eso no le gustó ni un ápice.

\- ¿Alice?

Al minuto, colgó con el rostro completamente desencajado.

\- Bella está en Port Ángeles. Alice estaba tan concentrada en buscar a Carlisle, que descarto un intento de visión de Bella hace unas horas. – Explicó acelerado.

\- Sería cuando decidió venir. – Agregó Jasper. Todos asintieron.

\- Entonces cuando mi padre llamó, estaría con Bella. – Pensó en voz alta Jake.

\- Deberéis ir vosotros… hace demasiado sol – Edward miró hacia el cielo con el odio tatuado en su rostro.

En cuestión de medio minuto, todos los chicos estaban organizados.

.

Los Quileutes irían directos al hospital, mientras tanto, los Cullen y el resto de los lobos se quedarían por los alrededores esperando que el sol bajase y controlando cualquier movimiento raro.

\- Lo importante es que Bella no salga de ese hospital bajo ningún concepto. – Ordenó Edward. – Sabemos que el vampiro, el que suponemos sea Amush, estará al acecho. Él estaba esperando este momento y… al final, ha tenido suerte. El muy hijo de… - Edward no pudo acabar su improperio.

\- ¿Y si lo de Charlie no ha sido un accidente? – Comentó de pronto Jake, cortando a Edward. - ¿Y si ha sido él quien lo ha originado porque supondría que así Bella vendría de donde quiera que estuviese?

Todos se quedaron por un segundo pensando en las palabras de Jacob.

\- ¡Por supuesto! No podía ser una casualidad que justo en la fecha aproximada que Alice vaticinó que ocurriría, Charlie tuviese un accidente mortal obligando a Bella a volver. Estaba todo calculado.

\- Por eso se le repetía la misma visión una y otra vez. Porque era algo que iba a ocurrir sí o sí. – Apoyó Jasper.

\- ¡Pues vamos! Aún quedan algunas horas de sol.

Edward sujetó a Jake antes de separarse. Necesitaba hablarle. Necesitaba decirlo en voz alta:

\- Por favor… cuida de Bella por mí… - Agachó la cabeza, hundido. – Sé que no necesitas que te lo diga, pero…

\- Tranquilo Edward. – Asintió y ambos se dieron un abrazo fraternal.

Edward sentía a morir no poder estar con Bella en esos momentos, pero realmente era extremadamente difícil entrar en ese hospital sin que te diese algún rayo de sol.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se las ingeniaría su padre para acceder al hospital, ya que las dos entradas estaban completamente expuestas a la luz solar. Sin ningún acceso subterráneo.

Pero Jake estaría con Bella, que era lo siguiente mejor a estar él mismo. Él se dedicaría a controlar que todo estuviese bien, sin peligros para Bella, ya que ella en algún momento abandonaría el hospital.

.

.

 **Hospital de Port Ángeles:**

 **.**

Las dos horas que había dado de margen el Dr. Lewis estaban a punto de cumplirse. El sudor le resbalaba a través de la frente, meneaba la pierna con espasmos y cada vez respiraba con mayor dificultad.

Bella estaba al borde de un colapso.

Billy la observaba de reojo, no atreviéndose ni a tocarla. Estaba tan tensa que creía que podría romperse.

Se levantó con discreción, pero Bella estaba tan ida que ni se inmutó de su ausencia.

\- ¿Jake? Soy papá. Acabo de darme cuenta que no te había comentado que…

\- Que Bella está ahí contigo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Así es. Antes cuando te llamé, justo apareció el doctor que lleva a Charlie y creí que venía hablarnos de algo. Y ahora recordé que no te había dicho que ella estaba aquí cuando llegué.

\- Te has acordado porque no sabes qué hacer con Bella, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, así es… - Murmuró Billy ligeramente avergonzado.

\- Tranquilo, estamos de camino.

Billy volvió a sentarse, pero Bella no se movió. Solo su pierna con esos "espasmos", y su pecho agitado era lo que daba muestras de que no era una estatua.

Y en esos momentos, la visión de alguien al que ambos esperaban hizo acto de presencia: Carlisle acababa de llegar.

\- ¿Bella? – Nada más entrar por la puerta, había distinguido el olor de la chica.

Bella se levantó como un resorte de su asiento. Se abrazó a Carlisle, para posterior, rogarle.

\- ¡Por favor… Por favor! Dime que podrás hacer algo. – Carlisle la miró con ternura.

\- Lo intentaré. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. – Le dijo con su habitual voz tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Todo? – Carlisle pestañeó sorprendido. – Todo… - Bella lo miró con intención. – No. No lo salves como a Edward, o a Esme… Así no.

\- Rectifico mi última frase… Haré todo lo humanamente posible que esté en mi mano. – Bella asintió.

\- ¿Dr. Cullen? – El Dr. Lewis salió en su recibimiento. – Le agradezco que haya venido, pero… creo que es tarde. Faltan solo unos minutos para cumplirse las dos horas y… - la lanzó una mirada preocupada a Bella. – En la última media hora, el estado del Jefe Swan ha empeorado.

\- De todas maneras quiero verlo. Luego valoraré si intervenir. – El joven doctor asintió.

\- Si así fuese, el quirófano y todo lo necesario está dispuesto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Carlisle salió a la sala de espera.

\- Voy a arriesgarme a abrirlo. – Bella dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez; parecía que llevaba conteniéndolo desde que Carlisle había entrado en el box de su padre.

\- No prometo nada, está muy grave – Bella asintió. – Pero quiero agotar todas las posibilidades… - Carlisle se agachó un poco y le murmuró a Bella al oído – Porque eres tú… sino ya lo hubiese dado por desahuciado. – Bella le dedicó una liviana sonrisa; pero muy sincera.

.

Pocos minutos tras despedirse Carlisle, Jake, Seth, Quill y Embry hicieron acto de presencia en la sala de espera.

\- ¡Bella! – La llamó Jake; el cual se quedó desolado cuando la vio tan demacrada.

\- ¡Jake! – Gimoteó ella.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo sincero y sentido. Bella no pudo contener las lágrimas ahora que se veía protegida entre los brazos de su amigo.

Jacob la estrechó con dulzura y ternura, acariciándole el pelo, y apretándola contra él.

\- Tranquila nena… Estoy aquí. Ya no estás sola.

\- ¡Oh Jake…! Se muere… - Gimoteó, inundada en lágrimas.

Jake consiguió que bebiera unos sorbos de tila y le diese un par de bocados al emparedado que Seth había sacado de la máquina de aperitivos.

No era mucho, pero Jake se veía venir lo peor, así que Bella necesitaría algo en el estómago.

\- El resto y los Cullen están esperando a que baje el sol para venir. – Bella lo miró pero no dijo nada. – Realmente no sé cómo ha hecho Carlisle para poder entrar. – Meditó Jake en voz alta. – No recuerdo un día de enero soleado como este en toda mi vida. – Gesticuló con los ojos, asombrado por el clima de ese día.

Bella aún con la situación extrema de su padre, no podía evitar sentirse defraudada con los Cullen… Para que engañarnos… Con Edward; por no haber hecho lo imposible por estar allí con ella.

Aunque no era el momento más adecuado para pensar en eso, no podía evitarlo.

 _¿Realmente alguien pude controlar cuando el corazón toma las riendas de tus pensamientos y sentimientos?_

Eso solo le confirmaba lo que llevaba semanas pensando:

 _Edward no la amaba._

 _._

Nadie sabía qué hacer o qué decir. La situación era tan tensa y dramática, que a todos les parecía grotesco abrir la boca.

Bella, agarrada de la mano de Jake, no paraba de bambolear la pierna. Las gotas de sudor volvían a perlarle la frente y de vez en cuando soltaba suspiros que rompían el alma.

Jacob, sabía que Bella estaba muy disgustada, pero la conocía bien. No solo estaba triste, ella estaba enfadada y estaba segurísimo de que ese sentimiento se debía a que Edward no había ido para estar allí con ella en ese momento tan delicado.

En varias ocasiones estuvo tentado en decirle donde estaba Edward, pero no quería asustarla y angustiarla más. Era más que obvio que ella estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantener su don a raya y no ponerse a brillar como una estrella.

Las gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente, eran un gesto inequívoco de ese esfuerzo titánico.

Una hora después, el Dr. Cullen y el Dr. Lewis, entraban en la sala de espera. Por sus rostros compungidos, sobretodo el de Carlisle, era fácil adivinar el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

Bella se levantó de un salto, yendo al encuentro de ambos doctores.

\- Bella… Yo… lo siento muchísimo… - A Carlisle se le atragantaban las palabras.

\- ¡Noooo! – No sujetándole el peso, las rodillas se le doblaron. Pero Carlisle la agarró, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

\- Lo siento, Bella… Muchísimo. Pero no estás sola. Estoy aquí para ti. Todos lo estamos.

\- ¡Nooo… Nooo! – Gimoteaba inconsolable. – No pude despedirme… Y ahora, es tarde… - Gimoteaba entre suspiros y lágrimas.

\- Si quieres puedes pasar a verlo. Lo he dejado presentable para que te despidas. Yo te acompañaré. – Bella no se movió – Vamos cuando quieras… No hay prisa.

\- No. Vamos ya. Necesito despedirme, aunque ya esté muerto… - Respiró – Habrá que empezar con mil preparativos y… - Bella comenzó a descontrolarse otra vez.

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora – Billy se acercó a ellos. – Te ayudaremos en todo.

\- Luego puedes entrar tú, Billy. – El nombrado asintió.

Carlisle acompañó a Bella dentro de la sala donde habían asentado a su padre. Por petición suya, lo dejaron en una sala contigua al quirófano, que resultaba algo más acogedora que la morgue, donde habitualmente se hacían estas despedidas.

Carlisle se había molestado mucho en adecentar a Charlie tras operarlo, para que no fuese demasiado traumático para Bella cuando lo viera.

Le hizo una costura en la cabeza muy discreta, y le reparó y disimuló algunas de las heridas y moretones de la cara.

Aunque solía ser considerado en estas cosas, esta vez se esmeró más de lo normal. Él le tenía sincero aprecio al Jefe Swan, y no hablemos del cariño que le profesaba a su hija.

\- Parece que esté dormido – Comentó Bella. – Realmente te has esmerado por dejarlo presentable…

\- Ya que no he podido hacer nada… qué menos.

\- Otro doctor no hubiese tenido semejante consideración. – Contraatacó ella con un amago de sonrisa. Él le devolvió el gesto.

\- Te dejaré a solas… ¿Quieres? – Bella asintió. Necesitaba despedirse de su padre.

.

Bella se sentía fatal por no haber ido en navidades; por haberle mentido a su padre no anunciándole sus fantásticas notas y avances. Inventándose una vil excusa para no ir a casa por no ver a Edward.

Ese pensamiento la enfurecía notablemente.

La sangre le hervía en las venas como veneno por su egoísmo; esto realmente no era culpa de Edward… ella no podía obligar a nadie a amarla. Esto era culpa suya en exclusiva.

Bella se alargó en su despedida; necesitaba hablar con su padre ya que sabía que sería la última vez que pudiera hacerlo así, a solas y con tranquilidad. Cuando salió de la sala, Carlisle estaba hablando con personal del hospital y prefirió no interrumpir. Así que giró su rumbo dirigiéndose a la sala de espera donde estaría Jacob, Billy y los demás.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que allí, ahora, había mucha más gente:

.

Todos los Cullen, "todos", estaban allí.

El pulso se le disparó, golpeándole las sienes con violencia y notaba como los nervios se apresaban de su sistema.

Aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no fue capaz a despegar la vista de Edward. Estaba de perfil a ella, y podía verle ligeramente las facciones de la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y en la distancia, parecía que estuviese disgustado.

" _No te emociones, Bella… Él no está triste por ti."_

Según pensó eso, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se sintió perdida y angustiada. Aunque deseaba acercarse y saberse protegida entre la que aún consideraba su "familia", no tenía fuerzas para hacerle frente a Edward.

Así que se escabulló entre unos pasillos buscando otra salida. Necesitaba aire fresco; llevaba metida en el hospital sin salir a nada más de siete horas y notaba como sus pulmones le pedían a gritos un poco de oxígeno.

Después de dar varias vueltas, encontró otra salida. La que conectaba urgencias con consultas externas. Nada más ver el cartel, sintió como una sensación de bienestar le invadía el alma.

Ya estaba oscureciendo; aun se podía ver bien ya que quedaba luz en el cielo, pero se había encapotado. El aire estaba fresco y limpio, incluso olía a sol. Era una delicia.

Se fue alejando un poco de la salida del hospital, para estirar las piernas, cuando de pronto sintió a una chica gritando pidiendo ayuda a unos metros de su posición.

Sin pensárselo echó a correr en la dirección donde procedían los gritos. De lo que Bella no se estaba percatando era que se estaba alejando del hospital, entrando en una zona despoblada.

De pronto paró de correr, al ser consciente que ya no escuchaba los gritos de auxilio.

\- ¿Hola? – Preguntó alzando la voz.

No hubo respuesta. Silencio. De los que te hielan la sangre.

De pronto, una sensación de miedo la embargo, notando como un leve resplandor salía de sus manos.

Cuando se disponía a volver sobre sus pasos, alguien la agarró por detrás, creando una cárcel entre unos fortísimos brazos. Brazos que supo al instante que no eran humanos…

.

.

 **Sala de urgencias.**

 **.**

-¿Dónde se ha metido Bella? – Preguntó Alice. – La acababa de sentir saliendo de la habitación. – Todos se inclinaron de hombros.

\- Yo la sentí a unos pasos de aquí, y de pronto… - Jasper comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones.

\- A lo mejor se ha impresionado al vernos a todos aquí. – Comentó Jake, ganándose varios asentimientos.

\- Maldita sea… - Gruñó Edward. – Seguro que ha sido al verme a mí… - Suspiró frustrado.

\- Busquémosla, no vaya a ser que se le haya dado por salir del hospital. – Todos asintieron a la idea de Rose. Era probable que Bella quisiera salir para tomar un poco de aire antes de encararlos a todos.

Tras unos minutos, Jasper avisó de que había rastreado su olor hasta la otra punta del hospital, donde había otra salida a la calle.

En cuanto todos se reunieron allí para salir en su búsqueda, Alice se quedó congela con la mirada ida: Estaba teniendo una visión.

\- ¡Dios mío!

\- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – La apuró Edward posicionándose a su lado. - ¿Qué has visto?

Alice miró hacía su hermano con el terror reflejado en el rostro.

\- Es Bella… Amush la ha capturado.

Un - ¡Oh! – Generalizado se escuchó.

\- Hay que ir por ella… - Apuró Edward.

\- ¿Has visto algo más, Alice?

\- Solo he visto a Amush, esperando el bosquejo detrás del hospital y a otro vampiro distinto atrapándola por detrás. Pero sé que hay más… Están preparados para encararnos. – Todos se lanzaron miradas compungidas. – Pero no creo que cuenten con que estemos tantos. Puede que aún tengamos el factor sorpresa.

\- Hay que idear un plan a seguir, solo tendremos una oportunidad de tener un éxito rotundo, sin bajas que lamentar. – Lideró Jasper con sus dotes militares.

\- Creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacer para descuadrarlos y que bajen la guardia.

Alice les contó su plan en menos de un minuto, y tras afinarlo un poco salieron en búsqueda de Bella.

.

.

 **ESTO SE PONE AL ROJO VIVO!**

 **EL PADRE DE BELLA, EL POBRE JEFE SWAN, A MUERTO... AUN DESPUES DE TODOS LOS ESFUERZOS ECHOS POR LOS CULLEN.**

 **LO SUCEDIDO A CHARLIE... _¿CREEIS QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE, O POR EL CONTRARIO INTENCIONADO?_**

 **AL FINAL, DESPUES DE TODO, BELLA SALIÓ DEL HOSPITAL Y SE ALEJO DE LA "PROTECCIÓN" DE LOS CULLEN... CON EL RESULTADO QUE LAS VISIONES DE ALICE VATICINABAN.**

 _ **¿CUÁL CREIS QUE ES EL PLAN DE ALICE? ¿CÓMO HARÁN PARA INTENTAR TENER UNA POSIBILIDAD CONTRA AMUSH?**_

 **.**

 **EL PROXIMO CAPI... EL FINAL!**

 **TENER UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA, OK? INTENTARÉ TENERLO LO ANTES POSIBLE!**

 **BESOSSSSSSSSS!**


	42. Chapter 42 Capítulo 41

**HOLA MIS NIÑASSSSSS!**

 **Sí, por fin actu!**

 **AVISO: Llegamos a la recta final de la historia.**

 **Un PAR de capis más, y... FIN...!**

 **DISFRUTARLA!**

 **·**

 **·**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 41

* * *

·

Tal como predijo Alice, Amush, acompañado de ocho vampiros, esperaban a los Cullen en el bosquejo detrás del hospital.

Esta vez iba a por todas; había traído a sus mejores guerreros, decidido a acabar con los Cullen y con Bella. Sobre todo con ella.

Aunque muriese en el intento, esa humana no quedaría en pie.

Los Cullen y los Quileutes se organizaron para formar un buen plan de ataque. Sabían que Bella seguía viva; Amush no iba a matarla sin estar ellos presentes. Esa era su venganza más letal; que vieran como ella moría delante de sus ojos.

Acción que no pasaría jamás. Ellos no lo permitirían.

\- Alice… ¿Bella? – Preguntó Edward aterrorizado.

\- Ella está bien; viva. Le han dado un golpe y la han dejado inconsciente para que no los atacara. – Bufó la vampira malhumorada. – Es la única forma en que han podido seguir vivos.

\- Por supuesto… Son unos cobardes. Han atrapado a la frágil humana y la han dejado KO para que no se los cargara. - Bramó Jacob enfurecido.

\- Bueno… ¿Todos tenéis claro el plan? – Preguntó Jasper. El cual debía lidiar entre sus propios sentimientos de terror y culpa, junto a la de sus hermanos y camaradas, potenciándolos al infinito; más organizar la táctica a seguir. Todo un trabajo, harto difícil.

Todos asintieron. Tomaron sus posiciones y se encaminaron al bosquejo.

El plan de Alice, era simplemente que Edward iría en cabeza. Aparentando que iba él solo al rescate de Bella, mientras el resto del grupo se quedaba a la espera; cuando Amush y sus soldados se despistasen, atacarían.

Justo cuando se disponían a acatar dicho plan, Alice los paró:

\- ¡Parar! Ese plan no funcionará. Amush está esperando algo así. Es mejor que nos presentemos todos juntos, en formación. - Suspiró - De ninguna forma conseguiremos sorprenderlo. - Todos miraron para la vampira con sus ceños fruncidos. - Nos conoce bien, así que está esperando cualquier táctica.

\- Está bien, haremos una formación - Intervino Jasper, rompiendo así el silencio.

Edward fue en cabeza, franqueado por Emmet y Jasper. Alice y Rose en un segundo plano.

·

En cuanto entraron en el claro, divisaron al fondo, tendida en el suelo a Bella. A Edward se le cortó hasta la respiración y los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas.

Todos los vampiros, encabezados por Amush estaban flanqueándola.

"Hola Edward… Tranquilo, tu hembra está bien… por ahora. Fuiste muy estúpido de dejarla marchar y no convertirla cuando tuviste oportunidad. Tantas discusiones absurdas, tantos enfados, tanto desamor… (Suspiro exagerado) Le hiciste tanto daño no yendo a buscarla cuando se fue… para al final, estar aquí igualmente! – Pensó Amush.

Edward se envaró al oírlo.

"Tranquilo hermano, solo quiere agobiarte y hacerte dar un paso en falso" – Lo alentó Alice.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Edward en alto, como líder de la escuadrilla.

\- ¿Aún no lo sabes? – Contestó Amush, negando con la cabeza a modo burlón. - A ella – Se respondió a sí mismo con tono brusco y alzando la voz.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Jasper.

\- Tan listos que os creéis… tantos dones, malgastados. – Volvió a menear la cabeza mofándose. – Me extraña que llegados a este punto, no os hayáis dado cuenta. Aunque he sido muy prudente no pensando, ni dejando saber a los títeres que mandaba a morir en vuestras manos, el motivo real. Los llevaba engañados por la conquista del territorio... ¡jajaja! – Rió gutural. Maléfico – Ella mató a mis hijos. A mis pequeños. – Gruñó.

\- Marius y Jonas… - Murmuró Alice.

\- ¡Exacto! Tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en el camino de ella. – Señaló a Bella con un movimiento despectivo de cabeza. – Y vosotros no hicisteis nada para frenarla. Los masacró como si fuesen verdaderos enemigos, grandes guerreros… Y ellos eran amigables y relativamente jóvenes.

\- Intentaron matarla – Contestó Edward. - ¿Qué querías que hiciésemos? ¿Dejarlo pasar?

\- Vosotros siempre habéis tenido fama de considerados, de juiciosos… Pero desde que esa chica se ha colado en vuestras vidas, os ha transformado. – Contestó serio. – Sé que Marius iba a alimentarse de ella, pero fue un accidente que se encontraran. Ella apareció justo en mitad de la caza de mi hijo. Nosotros no somos vegetarianos como vosotros, pero eventualmente cazamos animales, si estamos durante un tiempo entre humanos. Mi hijo, estaba cazando en el bosque cuando ella se le puso a tiro. Estaban de paso, y os vieron. Vuestra reputación es conocida en todo el mundo, y sobre todo a Marius le causaba una tremenda curiosidad conoceros. Llevaban un par de días por aquí, observándoos en la distancia.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo no lo vi? – Volvió a murmurar Alice.

\- Mi hijo tenía un… don, podríamos llamarlo así. Una especie de escudo frente al resto de vampiros. Podía pasar desapercibido con una facilidad grandiosa. Aunque era un escudo débil, ya que si se despistaba lo más mínimo, podía ser detectado por otros dones; como pasó contigo – se dirigió exclusivamente a Alice. – que en un momento determinado, conseguiste verlo.

\- El otro vampiro… Jonas, mató a aquella perra delante de Bella, solo por hacerle daño. – Agregó Emmett – Y su intención era seguir con Bella. ¿También eso debíamos pasarlo por alto? – Preguntó ofendido.

Amush meditó durante unos segundos, tocándose la barbilla con los dedos.

\- Mi otro hijo, Jonas… era más… vampiro. Menos sensible que Marius. – Al decir su nombre, recordándolo, se le descolocó el semblante, mostrándose triste. – Y al contarle a su hermano lo que había sucedió con la humana, Jonas no acababa de creérselo.

Los Cullen, inclusive los Quileutes que permanecían escondidos, no daban crédito a que Amush estuviese tan informado de los hechos, ya que en ningún momento dio a entender que él estuviese allí.

\- Mi esposa… la madre de nuestros hijos… - Amush miró al cielo una centésima de segundo. – Bueno, es la madre biológica de Marius; yo los transformé hace un siglo. Jonas se unió a nosotros, cuando se hizo amigo de Marius y sufrió un accidente. Llevan conmigo muchísimas décadas. Ella, está tremendamente triste por la pérdida de sus hijos, y me ha hecho prometer que los vengaria. - Comentó suave y tranquilamente.

\- Como quiera que sea, y sintiendo mucho tu pérdida, ellos intentaron matar a Bella. – Intervino Edward, poniéndose nervioso.- Nosotros debíamos eliminarlos; resultaban un peligro para ella, incluso podrían llegar a serlo para nosotros y la seguridad de nuestro territorio.

\- ¡Basta! – Lo cortó Amush encolerizado. – Asesinó a mis hijos sin piedad y de forma tortuosa. Debe pagar por sus actos. – Sentenció tajante.

\- ¿No crees que ya está la vendetta cumplida? – Preguntó Alice.

– La has tenido un año en alerta, sin poder hacer una vida normal. Aterrorizándola y poniéndola al límite con tus ataques. Creo que la deuda está saldada. – Contraatacó Jasper.

\- No… De eso nada. Debe pagar con la misma moneda… ¡Con la muerte! – Su tono se volvió tenebroso.

Y los acontecimientos se sucedieron en cuestión de pocos segundos:

·

Uno de los soldados de Amush agarró a Bella, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo, y la acercó a su señor.

Los Cullen se envararon, y los lobos tomaron posición de ataque para entrar en escena.

\- ¡Suéltala! – Bramó Edward.

\- Ven por ella... – Lo retó el vampiro.

\- No, Edward… Es una trampa. – Alice intentó sujetarlo del brazo, pero fue inútil. Edward fue en contra de Amush sin pensarlo.

\- Bella… ¡Bellaaaa… Despierta! Edward está en peligro… - Gritó enloquecida Alice.

La nombrada comenzó a removerse, pero el golpe que le habían propinado era demasiado fuerte, incluso para su potente escudo. La protegía, no la sanaba.

El resto de los Cullen fueron en apoyo de Edward y comenzaron una batalla campal.

Los lobos, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth y Leah, se unieron a la escaramuza.

Todos contaron que sería una pelea a su favor, debido al número de más; eran 10 contra 8. Pero los vampiros enemigos eran buenos, muy buenos.

Al principio la balanza se posicionó a favor de los Cullen, consiguiendo matar a uno de ellos, al más débil, pero el resto comenzó a pelear de forma más fuerte, más preparada.

\- Son guerreros – Murmuró Jasper. – Debemos ser más eficientes.

Noquearon a tres de los lobos, no matándolos, pero si dejándolos fuera de combate. Ahora estaban igualados, y la pelea prometía convertirse en una matanza, donde los Cullen no tenían las de ganar.

Con un golpe de suerte, consiguieron matar a otro de los vampiros de Amush, el número jugaba a su favor ahora, y la moral de los rivales se vino ligeramente a menos. Parecía que tenían una oportunidad. Los Cullen y los lobos tenían a sus enemigos acorralados, la batalla estaba casi ganada a favor de los "buenos"; Entonces Amush jugó con su carta principal: Bella.

La agarró entre sus brazos y le hincó los dientes en la muñeca.

Bella gritó enloquecida y Edward se giró al escucharla, al cual se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas observando lo que estaba pasando.

Acababan de morder a Bella. La ponzoña de otro vampiro estaba entrando en su sistema y él no podía hacer nada.

Debido a su despiste, el vampiro contra el que luchaba se aprovechó y lo sujetó del cuello y los brazos, apresándolo. Ya era suyo; Edward estaba a segundos de morir.

\- ¡Edward! – Gritó Alice.

\- ¡Auuuuu! – Jacob aulló desconsolado.

Entonces Bella, aun comenzando a retorcerse por el veneno que recorría sus venas, se giró y vio a Edward a punto de ser descuartizado, y al resto de su familia luchando sin cuartel, pero en una clara desventaja.

Se levantó del suelo donde la había depositado Amush. Se posicionó detrás de él y le susurró:

\- Vas a morir…

Amush se giró desconcertado y aterrorizado.

\- Pero… ¿Cómo… puede ser? – Tartamudeo – ¡No deberías estar de pie! – Exclamó fuera de sí.

Bella miró fijamente para Edward, y este le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos se enlazaron y Bella adquirió fuerzas.

Amush no era capaz a moverse, se había quedado estupefacto; era imposible que un humano fuese capaz de seguir en pie una vez mordido. El veneno en su sistema le hacía arder de dolor instantáneamente. Sabía que ahora moriría, pero lo haría conforme. Había hecho todo en su mano para vengar a sus hijos, y hasta cierto punto lo había logrado.

Bella comenzó a brillar con fuerza, mirando fijamente hacía Amush.

\- No te haces idea de todo lo que he perdido y lo que he sufrido por tu culpa… - Le murmuró con tono bañado en ira. - Y ahora, vas a morir. Igual que tus hijos. - Le gruñó hiriente.

Lanzó su escudo solo hacía él. No lo mató en el acto, si no que lo hizo en varios disparos. Quería que sufriera.

Mientras esto pasaba, el resto de los vampiros habían parado la batalla quedándose anonadados mirando como Bella descuartizaba poco a poco a Amush.

Bella volvió a contraerse y comenzó a brillar con gran intensidad, haciendo una bola de luz sobre sí misma, igual que cuando había protegido a Edward en el entrenamiento. LA ira la envolvía, brindándole un poder, una belleza irreal e imposible.

La bola comenzó a expandirse y a brillar cada vez más, era igual que una estrella fugaz. Y entonces, lanzó con todas las fuerzas que pudo.

La bola abrazó a todos los presentes, aniquilando a los vampiros enemigos nada más tocarlos, pero sin hacerles ni un rasguño a su familia ni a Jacob y a Seth, que eran los que quedaban en pie.

Todos se quedaron impresionados de ver lo que Bella acababa de hacer, y eso, muerta de dolores por la ponzoña.

\- Bella… - Susurró Edward mirándola atónito.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó ella también en un susurro. Este asintió sin apartar la mirada de la chica. – ¿Estáis bien todos? – Giró la cabeza, dando una pasada y analizando la situación.

\- Si Bella… Estamos todos bien. No te preocupes. – Le contestó Jasper.

\- Ahora te toca morir a ti… - Bella achinó los ojos contra Amush y de un lanzamiento, lo mató, definitivamente.

Bella volvió a clavar los ojos en Edward, y sus miradas volvieron a enlazarse. Comenzó a caminar hacía él, pero solo consiguió dar dos pasos, ya que al tercero se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y tras lanzar un grito agónico, se desplomó al suelo.

Suelo que no llegó a tocar, ya que Edward en un movimiento vampírico, la sujeto y la estrechó con cuidado entre sus brazos.

\- Bella… Tranquila. Sé que duele – Bella asintió apretando la boca y lanzando un gruñido. . Lo siento… Lo siento tantísimo – Se lamentó Edward tirándose del pelo en un gesto muy de él cuando la situación lo sobrepasaba; y esta, lo hacía muy sobradamente.

\- Edward, no es culpa tuya – Lo intentó reconfortar Alice. Edward negó con la cabeza, mientras fruncía el ceño en un gesto de dolor.

\- Si, si lo es… - Gruñó en forma de lamentación. – Si no hubiese sido tan gilipollas, como Bella siempre me llama – Suspiró – Esto no estaría pasando. Bella no habría sido mordida por ese cabrón, comenzando su transformación en mitad de un bosque.

\- Realmente no es el escenario soñado, no… - Susurró Jasper. Edward volvió a emitir ese gruñido lastimero.

\- Venga, no nos pongamos dramáticos – Emmet usó un tono tranquilo para no alterar más a su hermano. – Bella quería ser una de nosotros, pero no acababa de decidirse – Se inclinó de hombros. – Aunque no haya sido de la manera más apropiada… - Rodó los ojos – Pero, puede que ella se sintiera agobiada por ser algo programado – Todos los presentes se giraron para mirar a Emmett, prestándole atención. – Tal día, a tal hora, con una coartada, vendría a casa y ¿qué? ¿Carlisle le daría un mordisco en el cuello y ya está?

Todos se quedaron pensándolo un momento. Quizás la reflexión de Emmett no era tan descabellada.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor de Edward y Bella.

\- Estamos aquí Bella. Estamos todos bien. – La informó Jake – Nos has salvado a todos, eres nuestra heroína. – El tono de Jake fue divertido, aunque fuese la realidad. Pero intentó hacerle una gracia a su amiga.

Bella, aun agonizando, le rodó los ojos a su amigo, para volver a gruñir con los labios apretados.

\- Hay que llevarla a otro sitio – Comentó Rose. – No podemos dejarla aquí durante tres días agonizando.

\- Ni arriesgarnos a que despierte tan cerca de humanos – Recordó Emmet. – Tranquila enana, todo pasa. Intenta relajarte un poco… - Le susurró con voz melosa.

\- Llevémosla a casa –Sugirió Edward ante el asentimiento del resto.

\- Yo me quedo aquí, para ayudar a mi padre con lo de Charlie. – Comentó Jake.

\- Charlie… papá… - Lloriqueó Bella.

\- Lo siento Bella… Pero no podrás asistir al funeral. – Contestó Alice.

\- Aunque pudiésemos aplazarlo tres días, no estarías preparada para asistir nada más despertar. No serías capaz de aguantar el olor de tantos humanos. – Explicó Edward. – Carlisle se inventará algo en tu nombre. No te preocupes. – Bella asintió, pero una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. – Siento que tus últimas lágrimas deban ser por esto. Lo siento muchísimo. – Le murmuró Edward al oído, regalándole un suave beso en el camino que esa solitaria lágrima había dejado a su paso.

·

·

Tal como dijeron, la llevaron a la Casa Cullen. La adecentaron, cambiándola de ropa y lavándola suavemente con una esponja, y depositandola en la habitación donde se alojó cuando tuvo que protegerse de los ataques de Amush y sus lacayos.

Edward no se separó de su lado ni un solo segundo. Cada latido estaba contado, y quería memorizarlos todos y cada uno de ellos. Embeberse de sus últimos instantes como humana.

En la madrugada del segundo día, los cambios en Bella eran más que notorios. Los repiques que su corazón daba en lugar de latidos, eran la confirmación, a parte de los cambios físicos, de que la transformación estaba a punto de lograrse.

·

\- Bella… Bella mi vida… - Le susurraba al oído - Está a punto de terminar. - Suspiró - Siento muchísimo que haya ocurrido de este modo, pero… No puedo negar el egoísmo de mi felicidad por saberte protegida para siempre. Que ninguna clase de muerte, podrá tocarte jamás, y… que esto, pueda ser la excusa para un acercamiento entre tu y yo. - Suspiro - Yo, te quiero… Más de lo que pudieras creer.

Tras esa declaración, Edward se separó de Bella, acercándose a la ventana para ver el infinito. Podría decirle de mil maneras distintas cuanto la amaba, pero no quería caer en la pedanteria; menos ahora, que estaba a punto de completar su cambio.

No sabía cómo se tomaría el ser ahora una vampira, y más aún habiendo sido de esa forma, mordida por el vampiro que hizo cambiar su vida de forma radical.

Ese pensamiento, esa duda, rondaba la cabeza de todos los Cullen, y de los Quileutes.

 _¿Cómo se tomaría Bella su nueva situación?_

 _·_

\- Tranquilo hermano… Ella quería ser de las nuestras - Alice apoyó su mano en el hombro de Edward - Siempre lo quiso. - Sentenció rotunda - Alguna vez que conseguía que bajara su escudo, pude verlo perfectamente. Ya lo sabes - Edward asintió.

\- Si, pero… Ella acabó yéndose; no hubo forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión. - Refutó ceñudo, y preocupado.

\- Edward, ella se fue por ti. Porque creía firmemente que no la amabas. - Alice meneó la cabeza de forma cansada, rodando los ojos - Llevábais meses discutiendo, lanzándoos dagas envenenadas el uno al otro. Era lógico que ella creyera que la odiabas. - Edward apretó los ojos, mostrando un gesto de dolor. - Pero cuando despierte y se tranquilice, se le explicara todo.

\- A eso tengo miedo… A cuando despierte. - Mostró su intensa mirada, cargada de culpa y miedo.

\- Se le explicara porque no fuiste a buscarla. Y debéis estar a solas y aclarar todas vuestras tonterías de aquellos últimos meses. - Edward asintió.

\- Veremos a ver… Lo pintas muy fácil, pero debes olvidar que es Bella y ahora, vampira. - Alice sonrió simpática ante las palabras de su hermano.

·

Bella fue consciente de cada cambio, de cada movimiento y cada palabra que estuvo presente durante los siguientes dos días. Pero tras los primeros momentos de dolor agónico, su escudo la salvaguardó y se mantuvo activo durante todo el proceso de transformación para que su protegida no sufriera el dolor inhumano que conllevaba.

Aún así, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados e inmóvil; el escudo la dejó en un estado parecido a la sedación, solo que consciente.

De pronto, sintió algo extraño en su pecho; no era dolor, era una sensación de abandono, de rotura, incluso podría decir que de liberación.

Su corazón estaba reviviendo.

Tras unos intensos latidos, fue plenamente consciente de cómo su órgano más vital, se paraba. Pero no sintió ni un ápice de dolor, o angustia.

Durante unos instantes se quedó completamente quieta, sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo ni a abrir los ojos.

No había dolor. No había presión. No había ninguna sensación… "rara".

Pero… Sí había… mucho de todo.

Sus sentidos estaban tremendamente desarrollados: podía sentir, oler, oír… ¡Todo!

Incluso podía captar que no estaba sola en la habitación, pero por alguna razón no se sintió mal, al contrario; se hallaba tranquila. Incluso segura por esa compañía.

Compañía que sabía perfectamente quién era:

 _Edward._

\- ¿Bella? - La llamó él suavemente.

Podía captar todas las connotación que su tono de voz transmitían; era algo increíble.

Cuánto se contenían, en su presencia. En ese mismo instante se percató de eso; fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente. Pero de forma extraña, podía estar pensando en eso, y en mil cosas más, todos a la vez.

Lo que más predominaba, era el olor de su acompañante...

·

·

 **No soy muy buena relatando batallas, solo espero que les gustase.**

 **Bella ya es vampira... veremos a ver cómo se toma el cambio radical que tendrá su vida.**

 **Espero no tardar tanto en volver a publicar, lo intentaré!**

 **UN BESAZOOOO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AHÍ!**


End file.
